Un Air de Famille
by Bewitch-Tales
Summary: A l'aube de leur onzième anniversaire, Anaïa Granger & Kylian Malefoy se rencontrent pour la première fois. Excès de rébellion ou simple besoin d'amitié, ils choisissent de se moquer de ces noms qui les séparent... Que ça plaise ou non à leurs parents, ils seront amis. Et risqueront ainsi de découvrir une vérité qu'aucun n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Dramione Post-Poudlard.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing ****– **Drago Malefoy / Hermione Granger. _ Et oui, enfin... :P _ et y'a toujours quelques couples qui tentent de passer faire coucou d'temps en temps.

**Genre ****– **Romance/Famille.

**Rating ****–** T. -non, mais je vous jure, rien ne va plus... D'accord, je l'admets, ça finira par se changer en M.

**Disclaimer ****–** Le monde & les personnages adultes appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne prends pas en compte l'épilogue du Tome 7.

**Note de l'auteure ****– **Bonjour à tous !

J'en parlais depuis longtemps de ce retour avec du Dramione bien romantique, bien niais, avec des gamins à la fois attachants & agaçants -faut que j'arrête d'inventer des enfants intelligents & manipulateurs !- du mâmûr, de la magie & tout & tout... Et bah voilà, c'est fait !

Si vous cherchez une histoire profonde avec du sang & des larmes, passez votre chemin [quoi que... Des larmes, y'en aura. Du sang... Et bien... disons que la vie de Drago ne sera pas toujours de tout repos avec une cinglée de Gryffondor dans le coin xD]. Mais pas d'histoires d'horcruxes & de quêtes comme dans Inexistence & Résistance, pas de meurtres comme dans Schizophénia, pas d'étranges magies venues d'ailleurs [sous entendu, de moi] comme dans BJ... Juste une longue histoire de famille, d'amis, d'amours & d'emmerdes qui devrait -je l'espère- vous offrir quelques sourires, quelques fou-rires, quelques larmichettes, quelques "Non, mais pourquoi sont-ils aussi cons ces personnages ?" & autres réactions du style.

J'ai fini de l'écrire il y a plus de deux mois maintenant & j'aurai mis autant de temps à la poster, parce que... Et bien soyons réalistes, j'ai beau la trouver plutôt sympa, ce n'est pas l'histoire du siècle xD Mais, si elle peut amuser & remonter le moral à certains, ça vaut la peine ! :D Je posterais... à un rythme BewitchTalien, ce qui signifie que je vais vous dire "Je posterais toutes les semaines". Mais que je vais ne pas être à l'heure de temps en temps, ou que ma bêta aura du retard [parce qu'elle bosse & qu'elle écrit aussi & tout & tout :P] ou tout simplement que je vais vous oublier parce que j'ai une mémoire sélective xD Mais je vous jure promis craché que je ferai -que _nous ferons_- de notre mieux.

**Merci **à mes deux premières lectrices : _Lenou_ qui m'aura soutenue tout du long & poussée à écrire pour qu'elle ait sa dose d'Ana&Ky par jour- & à _Yagaëlle_ qui -alors que le dernier chapitre & l'épilogue tardaient à être écrits par flemme- m'a motivée à finir cette histoire :D Et un Enorme **MERCI** en plus à _Loufoca_ qui corrige/corrigera cette fiction en ajoutant pour moi des petits commentaires hilarants sur les activités des personnages [et vous aura accessoirement permis de ne pas avoir le mot "baisé" mais "baissé" dans ce chapitre suite à une tragique faute de frappe de ma part u_u' No coment !] Et **merci** à tous ceux qui m'ont demandée -ou harcelée selon les cas xD- où j'en étais de mes écrits... :)

Et même si je sais que vous adorez mes blablas -ou pas xD- je vous laisse maintenant... bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

**Un Air de Famille **

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

Un réveil se mit à sonner, violent, cruelle machine destinée à la torture des êtres humains assoupis. Pourtant, cette fois, il n'éveilla personne, n'accomplissant ainsi pas son devoir de réveil, puisque la petite Londonienne à qui il appartenait était déjà debout, à l'observer pendant que les secondes défilaient –pas assez vite à son goût. Elle sauta de son lit dès la première sonnerie, l'assomma férocement –alors qu'il n'était coupable d'aucun crime en fin de compte- et tourbillonna dans la chambre avec l'agitation d'une tornade.

Anaïa Weasley avait dix ans et onze mois –elle répétait sa date de naissance à qui voulait l'entendre parce qu'elle trouvait cela « absolument épatant » d'être née le 1er Septembre. Selon elle, cela la destinait à accomplir de grandes choses à Poudlard… Du moins, quand elle y entrerait enfin, un mois plus tard.

Sans aucune douceur, elle se glissa hors de son pyjama marron –en accord parfait avec ses iris– et arracha des vêtements de leur penderie. Elle avait déjà bien réfléchi la veille, à ce qu'elle devrait porter pour cette formidable journée, à la manière dont elle devrait relever la cascade de cheveux blonds qui tombaient sur ses épaules. Elle y avait réfléchi, mais hésita tout de même avant de s'emparer de ses plus beaux atours.

Ana –puisque c'était ainsi que tous l'appelait– n'était pas une enfant coquette en général. Elle grimpait aux arbres, avait des éraflures plein les doigts, et détestait se brosser les dents. Pourtant, ce jour là, elle était bien décidée à faire un effort pour être présentable.

A ses yeux, c'était aujourd'hui que se jouait tout son avenir dans le monde des sorciers. Elle avait déjà visité le Chemin de Traverse avec sa mère, évidemment, et y retrouvait constamment ses cousins et cousines lorsqu'ils voulaient dévorer une glace de chez Florian Fortarôme mais pour la première fois, elle y allait en tant qu'_acheteuse_. Une avec une longue liste d'emplettes à faire, liste qu'elle avait lue environ un millier de fois.

Un sourire démesuré se glissa sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle s'observa dans le miroir.

« Très joli. » commenta son reflet, beaucoup sûr qu'elle.

Et pour une fois, la fillette le crut. Elle avait choisi sa plus jolie robe de sorcière, la verte, celle qui lui faisait comme un sorte de poncho et s'arrêtait aux genoux, et son jean –cadeau de ses grands-parents maternels– lui donnait l'air tellement _cool_ qu'elle avait du mal à y croire. Elle glissa ses orteils dans ses bottes –celles qui la grandissaient d'un centimètre, très important ce centimètre– puis noua un ruban autour de ses cheveux. Un sublime ruban émeraude qui lui rappelait toujours les yeux son oncle Harry et la maison à laquelle –en secret– elle souhaitait appartenir.

Elle tourna sur elle-même une fois, puis une deuxième, avant de sourire à son reflet qui le lui rendit bien. Fin prête à affronter cette importante journée, elle s'empara de son sac en bandoulière et le glissa sur son épaule sans vérifier ce qu'il contenait. Elle l'avait vidé et rempli tant de fois qu'il était impossible qu'elle ait oublié quoi que ce soit.

Sauf peut-être la liste qui était restée sous son oreiller après qu'elle l'ait survolée une dernière fois la veille…

Sa mère était déjà installée devant les fourneaux, sa spatule en main, tournant et retournant des pancakes à la myrtille avec une intense concentration, comme si cela pouvait rendre son repas meilleur. Anaïa se laissa tomber sur une chaise sans se départir de son sourire et adressa un salut peu conventionnel à la cuisinière :

« Bonjour, Hermione. »

Sa mère se figea et un pancake se retrouva par terre, bientôt agressé par le museau fouineur de Pattenrond. Hermione se tourna lentement pour faire face à sa fille et haussa un sourcil, prudente quant à la réaction à adopter. Ana avait ses lubies, comme tous les enfants de son âge, mais il n'était pas question qu'elle laisse passer celle-ci.

« _Hermione _? répéta-t-elle avec une nuance de désapprobation dans la voix.

- Je suis grande, maintenant. Je crois que ce serait bien qu'on se comporte comme des adultes toi et moi, d'égale à égale. Je vais bientôt avoir onze ans, tu sais ?! »

Hermione fut prise d'une furieuse envie de rire, mais savait que cela ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation. Aux yeux d'Ana, fêter son onzième anniversaire tenait presque du miracle, comme si cette date la transformait irrémédiablement en adulte –alors que les jeunes sorciers attendaient au moins leur dix-septième anniversaire pour oser le croire.

Avec un petit sourire, Hermione lâcha donc sa spatule et s'avança vers sa fille qui la dévisageait avec ce petit sourire narquois qui lui venait de Merlin-sait-où.

« Très bien, mon ange, mais tant que tu vivras sous _mon_ toit, que _je_ laverais ton linge et te préparerais tes repas… Tu m'appelleras « maman ». Tu as onze ans, tu vas bientôt vivre sans moi pendant les deux tiers de l'année, mais je ne te laisserais pas grandir aussi facilement, petite demoiselle. »

Anaïa fit la moue. Alors elle en avait encore pour un bon nombre d'années à être traitée comme une enfant ! Elle poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme avant d'hausser les épaules, vaincue. D'ordinaire, elle se serait battue un peu plus, au moins jusqu'à ce que sa mère perde patience, mais aujourd'hui, elle se devait d'être la plus agréable des petites filles au monde. Fine manipulatrice, elle voulait obtenir quelque chose sur le Chemin de Traverse, et seule une bonne dose de gentillesse lui permettrait d'arriver à ses fins.

Cependant, elle devait s'assurer que tout se passerait selon son plan. Seule sa mère pourrait céder à son caprice. Personne d'autre.

« Papa vient avec nous, aujourd'hui ? s'enquit-elle d'une petite voix alors qu'Hermione lui servait un verre de jus d'orange-citrouille.

- Non, Ana… Il est très occupé avec Gabrielle et le bébé. Il ne va pas pouvoir se libérer. »

Elle évita soigneusement le regard de sa fille pour ne pas que celle-ci devine que les raisons de l'absence de son père étaient toutes autres mais Ana n'eut pas besoin de la voir pour comprendre. Elle avait appris à s'en moquer.

Plus petite, elle tâchait toujours d'être la parfaite fille de son père, mais avec le temps –et l'expérience lui apprenant qu'il était impossible de forcer quelqu'un à l'aimer– elle avait cessé d'espérer. Elle n'était plus cette fillette de six ans qui dessinait au feutre des tâches de rousseurs sur son visage. Elle n'était plus l'enfant qui pleurait lorsque son père oubliait mystérieusement la date de son anniversaire.

Elle n'était que la Anaïa de dix ans et onze mois qui s'était fait à l'idée que jamais son père ne l'aimerait aussi fort qu'il aimait son nouvel enfant. La Anaïa qui avait compris qu'il avait peut-être raison finalement… Elle n'était pas sa fille. Elle ne le serait jamais.

* * *

A l'autre bout de l'Angleterre, dans un village du nom de Bethesda, un enfant né lui aussi un 1er Septembre, s'éveilla. Lui avait dormi cette nuit-là, d'un sommeil sans rêves ni cauchemars, bien au chaud sous ses épaisses couvertures, que son père était venu réinstaller autour de son corps au milieu de la nuit. Il s'étira maladroitement, frotta ses yeux de ses doigts engourdis à force d'être restés coincés sous son oreiller, et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il détestait le matin et plus encore le froid qui l'attendait dès la sortie du lit.

Les yeux encore à moitié clos, il observa le plafond de sa chambre, sur lequel des dragons et des chevaliers en armures combattaient des animaux hybrides, presque démoniaques. Plus petit, il s'inventait toutes leurs aventures, imaginant des scénarii de plus en plus complexes… Mais il avait désormais presque onze ans, et il se demandait s'il n'était pas un peu trop vieux pour ce genre de jeux.

Il s'arracha à la contemplation des dessins pour regarder l'heure et sursauta presque. Avec un grognement, il repoussa les couvertures d'un geste ample de la main et sauta par terre. Le parquet était glacé, comme imprégné par l'atmosphère des landes qui entouraient le manoir à cinq kilomètres à la ronde. Et dire que le mois d'août était à peine entamé… Quelques jurons franchirent ses lèvres d'enfant, mais il n'eut pas le temps de maudire le mauvais temps qu'une petite créature apparut à ses côtés. L'elfe de maison se prosterna avant d'annoncer, d'une petite voix singulière qui rappelait au garçonnet une radio qui ne capterait pas bien les ondes :

« Le petit-déjeuner est servi, Monsieur Malefoy.

- Merci, Dondre. Vous voulez bien prévenir mon père que je serai là dans quelques minutes avant de retourner à vos occupations ? »

L'héritier des Malefoy avait pris l'habitude de s'adresser à ce domestique comme s'il était humain, comme s'il était son égal. Cette manie agaçait prodigieusement ses grands-parents, mais son père avait fini par adopter ce comportement –même s'il refusait toujours de payer ses elfes de maison, malgré l'insistance de son fils. Il s'était ainsi rendu compte que la créature le servait bien plus patiemment, que ses repas avaient un meilleur goût et qu'il ne craignait plus de le voir rejoindre le Parti des Elfes Libres.

L'elfe acquiesça, son nez touchant presque le sol, et disparut comme il était apparu. L'enfant se déshabilla alors à la vitesse de l'éclair, soucieux de ne pas faire attendre son père trop longtemps. Il enfila sa chemise la plus blanche, son pantalon le mieux repassé, parvint à faire un nœud de cravate correct et même à trouver deux chaussettes identiques. Tout ça en un temps record.

Puis il capta son regard dans le miroir sur pied de sa chambre et s'assombrit ostensiblement. L'image que lui renvoyait son reflet lui déplaisait tous les jours un peu plus, sans qu'il parvienne à comprendre pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce ses boucles d'un roux assombri par des mèches brunes éparpillées. Ou ses yeux bleus qui n'étaient pas les mêmes que ceux de son père, plus argentés. Ou encore ce sourire un peu nigaud qui ne réussissait jamais à former le fameux rictus railleur tant apprécié des Malefoy. C'était un mélange de tout ça à la fois, qui provoquait toujours une angoisse latente qui s'éveillait à chaque fois qu'il se voyait. Il ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'il aurait dû être et cette constatation ne cessait de le rendre triste.

Il aperçu les larmes qui brillaient aux coins de ses paupières avant même de les sentir et les essuya d'un geste rageur, refusant d'accepter cette faiblesse qui n'avait rien de Malefoyenne.

Un petit bruit à sa porte le tira de sa propre contemplation et il réalisa qu'il avait passé trop de temps à se préparer. Quelqu'un frappait. Seul son père agissait ainsi et il réussit à lui dire d'entrer en dissimulant les sanglots de sa voix.

Il attrapa ses chaussures alors que la silhouette de son père lui apparaissait, carrure svelte drapée d'une cape noire qui tranchait avec le reste de sa personne. Drago Malefoy. Il aurait pu être impressionnant avec son regard qui dégageait une antipathie dérangeante et sa tenue monochrome… Si tout cela n'était pas gâché par le petit sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres, réchauffant son être tout entier.

Ses yeux englobèrent la pièce, comme pour en aspirer chaque détail, et s'arrêtèrent sur son fils qui –assis au coin de son lit– nouait ses lacets, tête baissée. Il s'avança dès qu'il perçut la tension qui se dégageait de ce petit corps. Il s'agenouilla face à lui, posa ses doigts sous son menton et l'obligea à relever les yeux. Son sourire s'évanouit.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Ky ?

- Rien. J'ai juste froid, mentit le dit Ky en s'essuyant les yeux.

- Et le froid te fait pleurer ? répliqua sournoisement Drago, un rictus déformant légèrement sa bouche.

- Mes yeux me brûlent, mais je ne pleure pas. »

Son regard découragea Drago à démontrer le contraire et il se remit à sourire –de ce sourire si précieux qu'il n'offrait qu'à son unique fils. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux, tendrement, avant de se redresser, dépliant ses muscles avec une grâce que lui enviait continuellement Ky. Il n'aurait jamais été capable de faire ça. Il était si maladroit.

« Nous devons être sur le Chemin de Traverse dans une heure maximum. Tu as envie d'avaler quelque chose avant de partir ?

- Je croyais qu'on devait retrouver grand-père et grand-mère à midi ? s'étonna Ky en récupérant sa lettre de Poudlard qui trainait sur sa table de nuit, avant de la fourrer dans sa poche.

- C'est le cas. C'est pour ça qu'on doit y aller plus tôt, afin d'en faire le maximum sans eux pour ne pas avoir à les supporter tout l'après-midi ! »

Ky esquissa un sourire, amusé par les mille contentieux qui divisaient sa famille. Il accepta néanmoins la proposition de son père, trop heureux de pouvoir éviter au maximum le grand Lucius Malefoy qui lui donnait toujours la chair de poule. Narcissa, elle, était légèrement plus agréable et ne cessait de lui offrir des gallions pour qu'il s'achète des bonbons. Il dépensait toujours tout à la librairie du coin, lorsqu'il réussissait à échapper à la surveillance paternelle –un Malefoy aimant les livres moldus, même son père n'aurait pas accepté ça.

Il avait commencé à enfreindre la règle anti-moldus des Malefoy après son septième anniversaire et s'était lié d'amitié avec un gobelin qui vivait à trois kilomètres de là. Ce dernier lui échangeait ses gallions contre la monnaie anglaise –tout en en profitant pour se faire une petite marge. Son système était particulièrement bien rodé, mais il ne s'en était guère servi durant les mois passés.

Cette année-là, il avait économisé toutes les pièces qu'il pouvait afin de les dépenser sur le Chemin de Traverse, à Fleury & Bott. Il lui suffirait de bien choisir les sujets des œuvres qu'il s'offrirait pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur sa passion cachée.

Il pleurait souvent, détestait attirer l'attention sur lui, ne possédait pas le charisme des autres membres de sa famille… Il s'attendait toujours à ce qu'un jour quelqu'un vienne lui annoncer qu'il avait atterri au mauvais endroit et qu'il n'était pas qui il croyait être.

Mieux valait donc ne pas trop se faire remarquer.

Il tenait trop à sa vie telle qu'elle était.

* * *

Le Chemin de Traverse n'était guère rempli en ce début de mois d'août, les autres familles attendant sans doute que la chaleur se fasse moins étouffante avant d'attaquer les emplettes de rentrée. Mais Hermione Granger –elle avait récupéré son nom de famille avec une certaine sérénité– travaillait bien trop pour se permettre de prendre un congé en plein mois d'août. Elle préférait profiter de son samedi matin de libre sans prendre le risque d'être ensuite dépassée par le temps qui filait à toute vitesse.

Elle quitta l'âtre fumant de la cheminée par laquelle elle avait voyagé et plissa un instant les yeux pour ne pas être rendue aveugle à cause du soleil. Elle épousseta sa robe de sorcière rougeâtre alors qu'Anaïa apparaissait brusquement à son tour, dans un nuage de fumée verte. La fillette fit une grimace, appréciant peu ce moyen de transport, puis s'épousseta à son tour avec la sensation déplaisante d'être couverte de poudre de Cheminette.

« On commence par quoi ? s'enquit-elle avec un immense sourire impatient, une fois débarrassée de la suie qui marquait son nez.

- Il faut que je passe à Gringotts pour récupérer quelques gallions, mais ensuite tu pourras prendre les commandes. »

Elle adressa un petit clin d'œil à sa fille, comme pour dire « Je te fais confiance, tu es grande ! » et lui tendit la main. Ana hésita une nanoseconde, jeta un coup d'œil à la grande rue où quelques rares badauds commençaient leurs courses, puis accepta de prendre la main de sa mère.

Le contact rassurant de sa paume brûlante fit naitre un sentiment de sécurité apaisant dans la poitrine de l'enfant. Elles commencèrent à avancer sur le Chemin de Traverse et Hermione resta silencieuse pendant qu'Ana dévorait les lieux du regard. Tout semblait différent aujourd'hui. Les couleurs plus vives, les parfums plus puissants…

En passant devant la boutique d'accessoires de Quidditch, elle décrocha à sa mère un grand sourire et battit des cils. Vainement. Hermione se contenta de secouer la tête en marmonnant que les Premières Années n'avaient pas le droit de posséder leur propre balai.

« Harry en a eu un, lui !

- Mesures exceptionnelles…

- Pour quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, conclut Ana en roulant des yeux dans ses orbites. C'est trop injuste ! »

Hermione faillit éclater de rire, mais se contint, serrant juste les doigts de sa fille plus fort alors que celle-ci se mettait à bouder. Au bout de quelques pas, Ana se laissa à nouveau absorber par les environs, brûlant de pouvoir enfin obtenir chaudrons et potions, comme ses cousins et cousines. Elle regretta d'ailleurs qu'ils ne soient pas avec elle. Pas Freddie ou Charlotte, bien entendu, mais au moins l'un des Potter. Cameron… Elle aurait voulu que Cameron soit là.

Cameron Potter avait son âge, à quelques mois près, et elle se sentait tellement proche de lui que cela l'étouffait. Contrairement à Freddie ou aux faux jumeaux de Bill et Fleur Weasley, il ne passait pas son temps à lui rappeler qu'elle était le vilain petit canard de la famille, qu'elle ne leur ressemblait ni physiquement, ni mentalement, et qu'elle n'avait rien à faire parmi eux. Non, Cam lui tenait la main quand ça n'allait pas, fusillait son père du regard quand il y avait des disputes et lui construisait une tente dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle voulait être seule.

Oui, elle aurait bien voulu que Cameron l'accompagne. Hélas, il était quelque part en Egypte, avec ses parents, et son frère et sa sœur plus âgés et il ne rentrerait qu'à la fin du mois. Parfois, elle en voulait réellement à Harry de lui arracher son meilleur ami –son _seul_ ami- pour les vacances. Elle ne partait jamais nulle part, sauf quand ses grands-parents l'emmenaient avec eux. Son père ne s'intéressait pas assez à elle pour passer plus d'une journée en sa compagnie et sa mère travaillait mille fois trop pour réussir à se libérer plus d'un week-end.

Ana réalisa brutalement que ses longues pérégrinations mentales lui avaient fait relâcher sa vigilance et qu'elle n'avait même pas observé toutes les boutiques où elle comptait ruiner ses parents.

Elle poussa un soupir dépité en suivant sa mère sur les marches de Gringotts, priant pour que ça ne dure pas trop longtemps. En effet, Hermione devrait probablement retourner au Ministère de la Magie –au département de la Justice Magique où elle travaillait– dès le début de l'après-midi. Il fallait absolument qu'elle ait toutes ses affaires d'ici là, sans quoi elle serait la risée de tout Poudlard. Anaïa avait quelques tendances à l'exagération…

Mère et fille entrèrent dans la Banque Sorcière et Ana se colla un peu plus à Hermione, redoutant les gobelins qui travaillaient là. Elle détestait les gobelins, avec leur teint sombre et leurs immenses oreilles, et craignait que l'un d'eux ne lui adresse la parole. Hermione finit par s'arrêter devant un comptoir et l'une des créatures leva les yeux vers elle.

Pendant qu'elle discutait pour accéder à son coffre, Ana surveilla les alentours avec la sensation d'être au centre du monde. Elle entortillait nerveusement ses cheveux autour de son majeur lorsqu'elle aperçut une carrure sombre dans un coin de l'immense hall. Un homme. Il semblait en pleine dispute avec un des gobelins, et même si leurs voix restaient faibles, Ana sentit qu'ils étaient tous les deux très en colère.

Alors seulement, elle remarqua un enfant d'à peu près son âge qui –dissimulé derrière la silhouette de l'Homme-en-Noir- paraissait particulièrement gêné. Elle essaya de capter son regard pour lui envoyer un sourire complice –du genre _« Oh les parents… _» – mais il garda les yeux résolument baissés sur le sol.

« Ana, on y va, l'interpela sa mère en suivant le petit gobelin trapu qui l'avait conseillée.

- J'arrive, maman. »

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil en arrière, là où l'enfant –qui serait probablement avec elle à Poudlard– suivait les craquelures du marbre au sol du bout de sa chaussure, plongé dans un malaise grandissant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire la moue. Si elle avait été à sa place, elle aurait pris la main de son père pour lui dire de se calmer, qu'il se donnait en spectacle et qu'il était ridicule.

Oui, si Ana avait été la place de ce petit garçon, c'est ce qu'elle aurait fait.

* * *

Ky avançait, ses poings crispés résolument enfoncés dans les poches de sa robe noire, identique à celle de son père. Il aurait bien voulu lui dire ce qu'il pensait de la scène qu'il venait de lui faire subir, en plein Gringotts, devant tout un tas de gens, mais ravala sa colère.

Drago était comme ça, impulsif et colérique, refusant tout bonnement le « non » comme réponse. Alors quand cet « _imbécile de gobelin _» avait refusé de lui donner accès au coffre familial parce qu'il en avait oublié la clé, la situation avait failli lui échapper. Ky aimait son père, plus que tout au monde, mais parfois il aurait voulu que ce dernier soit capable d'un peu plus de patience. Il avait fallu que l'un de leurs Elfes de Maison transplane, retrouve ladite clé, et la leur ramène. Ils avaient perdu un bon quart d'heure. Et Drago Malefoy détestait perdre du temps.

En remarquant enfin la moue maussade de son fils, il regretta de s'être emporté. Mais il ne supportait pas que les créatures inférieures osent le reprendre. Il les payait pour garder son argent, ils auraient au moins pu être polis. Drago expira profondément, évacuant la rage qui lui nouait l'estomac, puis passa tendrement sa main dans la tignasse de son fils.

« Par quoi commence-t-on ? »

Ky leva les yeux vers lui et sortit la liste de sa poche en souriant. Il préférait oublier la crise de son père avant de lui en vouloir de s'en être pris à un Gobelin. Il ne supportait pas que les sorciers se sentent supérieurs aux autres créatures qui peuplaient leur monde.

Maladroitement, il déplia sa liste d'effets scolaires et une pointe d'excitation se déploya dans sa poitrine. Poudlard. Il en avait rêvé durant toute sa vie –certes courte pour le moment, mais tout de même…– et maintenant, il pouvait presque s'imaginer là-bas. Il songea à son voyage en train, espéra qu'il s'y ferait des amis, puis lorsqu'il vint à penser à la cérémonie de répartition, il se figea.

Drago se stoppa face à la vitrine de Madame Guipure et se tourna vers son fils qui s'était arrêté au beau milieu de la rue, plus blême que jamais. Sans hésiter, Drago rejeta sa cape en arrière avant de poser un genou au sol pour que son regard soit à la hauteur de celui de Ky.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui te trotte dans la tête depuis ce matin, ou serai-je obligé d'employer des méthodes plus drastiques telle que la légilimencie pour le savoir ?

- Tu n'oserais pas, répliqua Ky en fronçant les sourcils, un peu de doute éclairant néanmoins ses pupilles claires.

- Non, probablement pas, admit Drago en un sourire. Je voulais juste te faire peur. Mais dis-moi ce qu'il se passe avant que je m'imagine le pire. »

Ky hésita et comme toujours, se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, son regard rivé à l'allée pavée. Il craignait tant la réaction de son père. Drago n'avait jamais été violent ou foncièrement méchant, mais Ky détestait voir une nuance de répréhension ou de déception envahir ses yeux gris lorsqu'il ne correspondait pas à ses attentes. Il ne doutait pas que son entrée à Poudlard pourrait être le point culminant à ces nombreuses désillusions qu'il avait infligées à son père durant toutes ces années.

« Et si je n'allais pas Serpentard ? finit-il par demander du bout des lèvres.

- Je te déshérite et t'emploie comme Elfe de Maison. »

La réponse fusa. Ky écarquilla les yeux en dévisageant son père. Drago avait posé sur son visage un masque de sérieux presque grotesque et Ky sentit un sanglot enfler dans sa poitrine. Puis, aussi brusquement qu'il était apparu, le masque s'effilocha, jusqu'à disparaitre sous un éclat de rire.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise, Ky ? s'esclaffa Drago en secouant la tête. Tous les Malefoy vont à Serpentard et ce depuis la nuit des temps. Tu iras donc à Serpentard, ne serait-ce que parce que le vieux choixpeau sénile se fiera au nom qu'il entendra. Malefoy : Serpentard. C'est aussi simple que ça.

- Mais… Mais s'il voyait en moi des choses qui… Qui ne conviennent pas à la maison Serpentard ? Si j'étais une sorte d'exception qui confirme la règle ? Est-ce que tu serais… en colère ? »

Drago plissa le front, formant des rides jurant sur sa peau d'albâtre. Apparemment, il n'avait jamais envisagé cette possibilité et eut du mal à imaginer sérieusement que cette idée soit possible. Les Malefoy étaient à Serpentard ce que les Weasley étaient à Gryffondor. Il n'y avait pas d'exception possible.

Sauf si…

Drago dévisagea son fils, presque péniblement, conscient de tous ces petits détails qui ne coïncidaient pas avec ce qu'aurait dû être un héritier Malefoy. Ky n'était ni cruel, ni narquois, ni narcissique –bref, tout ce qui faisait le charme de Drago était totalement inexistant chez son fils. Alors il réfléchit, examinant pour la première fois l'éventualité que son fils puisse en effet atterrir dans une autre maison. Un fin sourire ourla sa bouche lorsqu'il finit par dire :

« Tu n'auras peut-être pas ta place chez les Serpentard, mais tu seras toujours un Malefoy. Ton appartenance à notre famille est définitive, irrévocable. Tu es un Malefoy. Que tu sois à Serpentard ou à… Gryffondor.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Ky avec la sensation que pour la première fois depuis son réveil, ses craintes pouvaient s'envoler et disparaître.

- Vraiment. Mais si tu pouvais éviter Gryffondor quand même… Je déteste le rouge. Et puis ces gamins sont des brutes et des idiots. Serdaigle. Serdaigle, tu peux. Et puis, avec un peu de chance, ton grand-père ne verra pas la différence entre le vert et le bleu de ta cravate. »

Drago haussa les épaules pour conclure sa tirade et Ky n'y tint plus. Avec soulagement, il passa ses bras autour du cou de son père en une étreinte qu'il n'osait jamais lui offrir en public habituellement. Drago esquissa un sourire, fier d'être parvenu à effacer le chagrin qui défigurait son fils, et le serra contre son torse puissant avec l'impression d'être capable de le briser.

Lorsque Ky se détacha de lui, Drago posa un baiser sur son front avec une étonnante douceur –pour ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas en tant que père. Puis, taquin, il arracha la liste de la main de Ky et se mit debout, la tendant au-dessus de sa tête.

« La baguette en premier, d'accord ? La baguette, c'est… Essentiel ! »

Ky acquiesça vigoureusement, impatient de pouvoir obtenir cet objet qui le transformerait définitivement en sorcier, un vrai sorcier avec de vrais pouvoirs magiques… Des pouvoirs dont il pourrait enfin se servir d'ici un mois.

* * *

Ana paniquait. _Vraiment_. Sa main tâtonnait l'intérieur de son sac, à la recherche du petit bout de parchemin auquel elle accordait tant d'importance. Elle résistait difficilement à l'envie de jeter tout son contenu par terre pour avoir une meilleure visibilité, ce pendant que sa mère s'impatientait. Ana fouilla chaque poche, chaque recoin constellé de grains de sables –souvenir de son voyage avec ses grands-parents en Bretagne l'été passé– mais rien…

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais elle les ravala courageusement, refusant de céder à l'affolement qui menaçait de la submerger. Ses doigts s'entortillèrent et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de sa paume, mais la douleur distilla son attention. Elle chercha le regard de sa mère qui lui adressa un sourire désolé.

« Tu l'as oubliée ?

- Oui, sur mon lit. On peut… Je la connais presque par cœur, tu sais.

- Ana, tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas acheter n'importe quoi. La liste des effets à apporter est très précise.

- Mais…

- On va faire notre possible. Ta baguette par exemple. Et on pourra revenir plus tard.

- Tu travailleras plus tard, riposta Ana en baissant les yeux vers le sol, furieuse.

- Ton père t'accompagnera alors. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Il prendra un après-midi pour venir ici avec toi… Ce sera sympa, non ? »

Ana grommela quelques mots inintelligibles. Non, ce ne serait pas sympa. Ce serait tout sauf sympa. Ses rares sorties avec son père se finissaient toujours dans un silence gêné où ils évitaient de se regarder dans les yeux, conscients qu'il s'était passé trop de choses pour qu'ils puissent encore agir normalement. Elle imagina un après-midi entier en sa compagnie, dans cette même rue, et sentit l'angoisse lui tordre les entrailles. Non, elle ne pouvait pas préparer sa vie à Poudlard avec lui, ce serait ingérable !

« On pourrait peut-être rentrer à la maison et revenir ensuite… » proposa-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, puis poussa un soupir dépité. Elle n'avait que quelques heures de libre devant elle avant de devoir retourner au Ministère pour un procès extrêmement important. Elle savait pertinemment que son travail empiétait sur sa vie de famille, mais elle ne parvenait pas toujours à bien répartir son temps entre les deux rôles de sa vie. Cependant, les gens comptaient sur elle, et elle ne pouvait annuler un rendez-vous aussi important pour acheter les affaires de sa fille. Elle avait déjà pris trop de journées de congés cette année là en voulant profiter des derniers instants d'enfance d'Ana avant Poudlard. Le regard de sa fille la dissuada pourtant de refuser. Elle était Hermione Granger, par Merlin. Elle pouvait bien provoquer un petit miracle.

« Je peux tenter le coup, soupira-t-elle presque malgré elle, consciente qu'autrement, Ana serait extrêmement déçue.

- C'est vrai ? s'enthousiasma la fillette en reprenant la main de sa mère dans la sienne, balançant son sac sur son épaule avec nonchalance.

- Je vais te déposer chez Ollivander's et j'irai récupérer ta liste pendant que tu choisiras ta baguette, d'accord ? »

Ana acquiesça avec fougue avant de tirer sa mère par le bras, pressée d'atteindre la boutique de ses rêves. _La baguette magique…_ Rien que l'idée d'en avoir une la faisait frémir de plaisir. Elle espérait qu'elle serait jolie, avec des motifs dans le bois comme sur celle de sa mère. Une baguette un peu féminine pour quand elle serait plus grande, mais puissante, avec un cœur poétique –pas un nerf de Dragon, parce qu'elle trouvait l'idée immonde !

Lorsqu'elles atteignirent la devanture d'Ollivander's, Hermione embrassa son front et lui fit promettre de l'attendre là –même si elle prenait un peu de temps. Ana hocha vigoureusement la tête, pressée d'entrer dans la boutique, et Hermione s'en alla avec un petit sourire, définitivement amusée par le comportement de sa fille.

Ana inspira profondément, laissant l'air boisé envahir ses poumons, puis poussa la porte. Une petite clochette teinta à son oreille et elle se sentit toute légère. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur avant d'oser avancer et remarqua qu'elle n'était pas la seule à vouloir obtenir une baguette magique à ce moment précis. En effet, un homme était déjà là, avec son fils, et un vieillard se tenait derrière le comptoir. Elle soupçonna qu'il s'agisse du célèbre Ollivander's quand il lui fit un petit signe pour qu'elle s'installe dans un coin en attendant son tour.

Elle obéit et s'appuya contre un mur en observant les lieux. Des milliers de baguettes reposaient derrière le comptoir en un équilibre précaire. Avec un sourire sadique, Ana imagina que la sienne puisse être tout dessous, écrasée par des centaines d'autres et que le vieil homme soit obligé de se lancer dans une recherche presque archéologique pour la récupérer.

Son attention se porta ensuite sur les clients et elle finit par reconnaître les gens qu'elle avait vus à Gringotts. Apparemment, l'homme s'était calmé et son fils paraissait beaucoup plus à l'aise. Ana l'épia activement, parce qu'elle devinait qu'il serait dans la même année qu'elle à Poudlard et qu'il s'agissait –en dehors de Cameron– du seul autre condisciple qu'elle croisait. Il avait des cheveux d'un roux étrange, presque auburn, et les yeux les plus bleus qu'elle ait jamais vu sur un autre visage que celui de son père. Son nez mutin se fronçait à chaque fois qu'il s'emparait d'une baguette, signe apparent d'une intense réflexion, et il ne cessait de passer sa main dans ses boucles, les repoussant en arrière comme pour dégager son visage.

Ana lui trouva un air de Weasley –et elle en savait pas mal sur le sujet !– mais se rasséréna : elle connaissait tous ses cousins et ce garçon n'en faisait pas partie.

Elle contempla ensuite le père du garçon qui l'intriguait sérieusement. Il se dégageait de cet homme là une sorte d'onde de mystère associée à un charisme indéniable. Elle le jaugea de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut, avant de décider qu'il était vraiment beau.

En sentant son regard sur sa nuque, il se retourna pour lui adresser un petit sourire, et ses joues s'enflammèrent. Elle détourna les yeux et se concentra sur ses bottes, bouleversée par les iris d'un gris acier qui s'étaient posés sur elle.

Elle avait décidé de se faire toute petite quand une explosion se fit entendre. Elle leva les yeux pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé et comprit que son futur camarade de classe avait essayé une baguette… qui ne lui convenait pas. Elle croisa les doigts pour ne pas provoquer la moindre étincelle, craignant que le vieux bougre lui en veuille, mais apparemment, il avait l'habitude de ce genre de situation. Il marmonna un « Non, pas celle-ci » parfaitement compréhensible avant d'aller choisir une autre boite.

Ana scruta leur manège durant de longues minutes, voyant apparaître et disparaître près d'une dizaine de baguettes magiques plus différentes les unes que les autres. Puis, soudainement, ce fut la bonne ! Monsieur Ollivander se fendit d'un large sourire un peu tordu et énonça, telle une machine rouillée :

« Bois de vigne, 28,5 centimètres et contenant un crin de licorne. Elle est relativement souple… Parfaite pour vous, mon garçon. »

L'enfant dodelina de la tête en serrant sa baguette, prêt à ne plus la lâcher vu le mal qu'elle lui avait donné, mais Ollivander ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et s'en empara pour la ranger dans un écrin de velours rouge et argenté. Il la tendit ensuite au garçonnet avant de se tourner vers son père. L'homme-en-noir-et-au-regard-d'acier –Ana adorait les surnoms à rallonge– fit signe à son fils en sortant sa bourse pleine de gallions.

L'enfant s'éloigna un peu, serrant la boite de sa baguette magique contre son torse, puis croisa le regard d'Ana et –comme s'il voyait un autre enfant pour la première fois– la toisa. Puis il eut un petit sourire qu'Ana lui renvoya sans hésiter. Quand il ne fut plus qu'à un mètre d'elle, elle osa enfin ouvrir la bouche pour dire :

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Anaïa.

- Moi, c'est Kylian, répondit l'autre avant de tendre une main, sérieux au possible ce qui lui donna une furieuse envie de pouffer, mais elle la lui serra quand même, polie. Tu viens chercher ta baguette ? (Elle acquiesça.) Tu vas être en Première Année à Poudlard, toi aussi ? (Nouvel hochement de tête.) Alors, peut-être qu'on s'y verra… »

Il sourit un peu plus, comme fier de lui, et elle comprit ce qu'il ressentait. Vraiment. Il était probablement aussi impatient qu'elle évidemment, mais aussi particulièrement angoissé par l'inconnu dans lequel ils allaient bientôt plonger tête baissée. Rencontrer une autre personne qui se trouvait dans la même situation et être capable d'engager la conversation lui demandait un effort quasi-surhumain. Effort rapidement brisé par la présence de l'Homme-en-Noir qui décrocha un nouveau sourire à Ana avant de plaisanter :

« Et bien alors, Ky, déjà une petite-amie ?

- _Papa _! siffla le garçonnet en fusillant son père du regard, une douce chaleur lui brûlant soudainement les joues.

- Quoi ? » rétorqua l'homme, une lueur de malice au fond des yeux.

Un rire semblait prêt à déborder de ses lèvres, mais au lieu de ça, il se pencha vers Ana qui –accolée au mur– se sentit aspirée par la puissance d'un tel regard.

« Bonjour, mademoiselle. »

Il tendit la main vers elle avec une courtoisie désuète, et Anaïa eut la sensation de devoir absolument saisir cette main. Sa vie en dépendait. Elle voulait sentir la peau de cet homme, comprendre pourquoi il l'interpellait tant, pourquoi son cerveau semblait tout prêt à s'enflammer en sa présence. Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de le faire.

La clochette accrochée à la porte teinta, brisant la quiétude du moment, et sa mère apparut, des éclairs de fureur pure vibrants dans ses yeux. Ses cheveux crépitaient autour d'elle comme des tentacules et Ana eut envie de se tasser sur elle-même pour disparaître. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour plonger sa mère dans un tel état, mais finit par comprendre qu'elle n'était en rien coupable.

Le regard de l'ancienne Gryffondor s'était figé sur l'Homme-en-Noir, comme si elle s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus et à lui arracher la gorge. Mais lui ne semblait pas du tout impressionné. Un rictus étrange déforma sa bouche, comme un mélange de plaisir et d'autre chose que ni Ana, ni Ky, ne purent clairement définir. Quelque chose de… Cruel.

« Granger. » , se contenta-t-il d'articuler, comme à la chute d'une plaisanterie toute personnelle.

Personne n'appelait jamais sa mère « Granger ». « Mademoiselle Granger » ou « Hermione », ou « mon petit lapin » pendant les séances de nostalgie de son grand-père, mais ce « Granger » là sonnait comme une effroyable insulte. Ana comprit qu'ils se connaissaient… Mais elle n'avait jamais vu cet homme auparavant, elle en était persuadée.

Il fallut que sa mère réplique à cette drôle d'attaque pour qu'elle comprenne qui il était et pourquoi l'air s'enflammait autour d'eux, comme en réponse à cette guerre latente qui menaçait d'éclater.

« Bonjour, Malefoy. »

* * *

**Note _ **Avouez que ça vous avez manqué les fins en mode "Euh... pourquoi elle a coupé pile à ce moment-là ?" -soit dit en passant, la réponse est facile, c'est pour être sadique. Et ouais. Et pis aussi un peu pour que vous vous disiez "Roh, je veux trop le suivant." -Ou pas... xD Uhm...

**Petites questions** pour reprendre nos bonnes vieilles habitudes _ 1. Pensez-vous qu'Anaïa & Kylian vont réussir à faire abstraction du flot d'amour -xD- que s'envoient leurs parents respectifs ? _ 2. Appréciez-vous les deux ptits mioches ? Que pensez-vous d'eux ? Ah & à Poudlard, pour le moment, dans quelle maison les imaginez-vous ? -je vous poserais souvent la question :P _ 3. Que vont se dire Drago & Hermione après ce charmant salut hyper poli ? -non, toute idée de violence physique sera refusée d'office. _ 4. Et pis... la dernière, mais pas des moindres, la question banale, toute simple : est-ce que ça vous a plu & viendrez-vous découvrir la suite avec plaisir ? :)

**Des bisous** en l'échange de reviews/MP/chocolats/Tom-Felton-en-boite. ... bon, des bisous bisous tout court ! :)

A la semaine prochaine :P

**Bewitch_Tales**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing ****– **Drago Malefoy / Hermione Granger. _ Et oui, enfin... :P _ et y'a toujours quelques couples qui tentent de passer faire coucou d'temps en temps.

**Genre ****– **Romance/Famille.

**Rating ****–** T. -non, mais je vous jure, rien ne va plus... D'accord, je l'admets, ça finira par se changer en M.

**Disclaimer ****–** Le monde & les personnages adultes appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne prends pas en compte l'épilogue du Tome 7.

**Note de l'auteure ****– **Bonjour à tous ! Pour commencer un immentissime **Merci** à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un review, de me donner leurs avis & de m'encourager à poster la suite. [Et une question à ceux qui ajoutent en Fav sans reviewer : Vous êtes manchots ou bien ? xD] Certaines de vos idées m'ont bien fait rire... Et certaines m'ont fait me demander ce que vous preniez comme drogue :P Enfin, ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir tout simplement de revoir certains reviewers d'il y a longtemps & d'en découvrir de nouveaux :) Alors merci !

**Réponses Basiques :** Il y aura **29 chapitres** -enfin, la longueur des dits-chapitres n'est pas celle de mes dernières fics xD- & un épilogue. Vous êtes plusieurs à m'avoir posé la question donc je le mets ici pour tout le monde. Kylian n'ira JAMAIS à **Poufsouffle** -en fait, que je sois claire, aucun héros d'une de mes fics n'ira jamais à Poufsouffle (Ne me demandez pas d'où vient mon amour pour cette maison... Je crois que c'est le jaune + blaireau qui m'a fait cet effet :P)

Truc qui n'a rien à voir -mais Marine m'a posé la question, à laquelle je n'ai pas pu répondre (Il faut s'inscrire sur feufeu, tout le monde !) & j'ai reçu pas mal de messages à ce sujet ces derniers mois : je pense bien faire une suite à **Ellarosa**. Après l'avoir relue il y a quelques temps, je me suis rendue compte que... je m'étais bien foutu de votre gueule pour la fin xD (C'est un peu LA fic où aucun couple ne finit ensemble.), mais ça ne va pas être pour tout de suite. J'espère vraiment réussir à vous écrire quelque chose de bien qui puisse satisfaire votre besoin d'happy end & mon besoin de réalisme -pour cette histoire du moins. Il se peut donc que ça prenne du temps...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous emballera autant, si ce n'est plus, que le précédent. Pas de violences physiques ici... -_mais ça va venir, hélas, ça va venir... u_u'_ Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Un Air de Famille**

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Ky observait la femme qui menaçait son père du regard le plus meurtrier du monde, surpris de faire face à une telle réaction. Il avait au cours de son enfance croisé certaines personnes qui haïssaient son père, pour ce qu'il avait été durant la guerre : un Mangemort. Mais cette fois, cela dépassait le seuil de la rancœur habituelle. En fait, tout lui sembla beaucoup plus personnel. Ky savait que son père n'avait probablement pas été un grand ami du célèbre trio Potter-Weasley-Granger, mais ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'ils soient de francs ennemis.

Il jeta un petit coup d'œil discret à la fillette avec qui il avait partagé quelques secondes d'une amitié potentielle, et remarqua qu'elle n'était pas aussi surprise que lui. Peut-être que sa mère lui avait parlé des Malefoy… Ou peut-être que la réputation de ce nom n'était simplement plus à refaire.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et sembla vouloir lui dire quelque chose. Quelque chose comme « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait s'ils en viennent aux mains ? » mais ils n'eurent pas –du haut de leur onze ans– à intervenir. En effet, Monsieur Ollivander en pressentant un danger imminent, s'était rapproché des deux adultes, baguette en main. Ky le suivit du regard, avant de revenir à son père et à Madame Granger.

Drago souriait, résistant de toute évidence à l'envie de rire, comme si la situation était particulièrement hilarante. En effet, à ses yeux, elle l'était. Il n'avait pas revu Hermione Granger depuis la fin de la guerre, dix-huit années auparavant. Ils ne partageaient pas les mêmes amis, ne faisaient simplement pas partie du même monde, et il avait réussi, pendant tout ce temps, à éviter de croiser son chemin ou celui de ses amis. Qu'il tombe sur elle, au beau milieu des vacances scolaires, alors qu'ils étaient presque les seuls parents sur le Chemin de Traverse, lui paraissait être un mauvais coup du sort. Mais il préférait le prendre avec le sourire… Juste parce que cela rendait Hermione Granger furieuse.

En effet, cette dernière ne souriait pas. Mais alors pas du tout. Son regard chocolat était envahi d'éclairs qui menaçaient de le foudroyer au moindre pas de travers, et ses joues avaient pris une teinte rosée qui lui allait à merveille. Il avait oublié à quel point voir Granger sortir de ses gonds pouvait être plaisant. Enfin, tant qu'elle ne lui envoyait rien –comme sa main par exemple– au visage.

Soudain, les traits ridés du fabriquant de baguettes obscurcirent sa jouissive vision et il cessa de sourire.

« Monsieur Malefoy, Miss Granger, commença-t-il en laissant glisser son regard de l'un à l'autre, comme un père tâchant de contrôler ses incontrôlables chérubins. Veuillez rester corrects dans ma boutique, je vous prie. Et encore davantage devant vos enfants… »

Il désigna Ky et Anaïa d'un mouvement du menton –elle imagina que sa tête tombait tellement il était vieux, mais cela ne se produisit évidemment pas. Hermione secoua la tête, comme pour retrouver ses neurones qui avaient brusquement disparu à l'apparition de son ancien pire ennemi, et saisit sa fille par l'épaule, l'attirant vers elle en un geste protecteur qui fit ricaner Drago. Il n'aurait jamais été capable de s'attaquer à une gamine de l'âge de son fils de toute façon. Comme un miroir, il poussa Ky à se dresser auprès de lui.

Deux contre deux.

Ollivander leva les yeux au ciel, abasourdi par tant de stupidité et d'immaturité. Il observa un instant les enfants, presque désolé pour eux d'avoir à supporter des parents pareils, et tâcha d'apaiser la situation avec le seul moyen dont il disposait. Il arrêta son regard sur Anaïa et oublia les autres pour se focaliser sur elle, sa petite cliente qu'il n'avait pas encore servie.

« Vous veniez bien chercher une baguette, Mademoiselle ? Alors, mettons-nous au travail. »

Il lui montra les murs, comme si les piles de baguettes suffisaient à prouver qu'ils avaient en effet un dur labeur à accomplir. Anaïa hésita néanmoins et redressa le menton pour regarder sa mère, lui demandant silencieusement la permission de suivre le fabriquant de baguette. Hermione acquiesça, sans lâcher Drago des yeux, comme s'il risquait de devenir fou et de l'agresser.

Ollivander poussa Anaïa vers le comptoir, puis se tourna vers les Malefoy, l'air un peu trop méfiant pour qu'il soit totalement impartial.

« Vous devriez partir, Messieurs. »

Drago serra l'épaule de Ky sous l'afflux de colère qui circula, comme un virus, dans son sang. Il ne supportait pas que quiconque lui adresse le regard que venait de lui envoyer le vieil homme, comme s'il était encore cet adolescent qui commettait des tas de bourdes et prenait toujours les mauvaises décisions. Certes, il avait commis une grave erreur vingt années auparavant en joignant son destin à celui de Voldemort, mais il n'appréciait que très peu qu'on le lui rappelle à chaque occasion. Le fabriquant de baguette venait de le faire en prenant presque la défense de la Sang-de-Bourbe, et il avait très envie de lui envoyer un coup de poing ou un mauvais sort.

« Papa, on peut y aller ? »

Il baissa les yeux, croisa le regard suppliant de Ky et reflua l'accès de fureur qui lui tordait le ventre. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser emporter devant son fils, lequel craignait apparemment qu'il ne provoque une nouvelle scène. Deux dans la même journée ? Non, c'était trop, même pour lui.

« Oui, on sort d'ici… »

Il saisit la main de son fils dans la sienne avant de le tirer hors de la boutique. Hermione s'effaça sur son passage, bouillonnante de rage et il ne put retenir le sourire, narquois, qui marqua sa bouche, comme il ne parvint pas à rester silencieux. Jamais Drago Malefoy ne pourrait laisser le dernier mot à Hermione Granger. Avec l'air le plus moqueur possible, reprenant la voix traînante qui l'avait rendu si tristement célèbre, il chuchota en passant près d'elle –trop près d'elle :

« Ravi de t'avoir revue, Granger. »

* * *

« Bois d'aubépine, 26,4 centimètres avec un nerf de cœur de dragon. »

Anaïa aurait voulu fracasser la baguette qui s'était mise à luire à son contact, contre le rebord du comptoir. Ollivander parut lire dans ses pensées car il s'en empara rapidement avant de la ranger dans sa boite tapissée d'un velours noir. Elle se tourna vers sa mère, à la recherche d'un minimum de soutien et le fabriquant de baguette répéta –pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois au moins à la fillette :

« C'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier, Miss Weasley, et pas le contraire.

- Mais je trouve ça horrible d'avoir un morceau de cœur de dragon dans ma baguette, rétorqua-t-elle avec une moue à fendre l'âme. Vous ne pourriez pas…

- Elle vous a choisie. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour vous désormais. »

Il poussa la boite qui renfermait la nouvelle partie de son corps –ou du moins c'est ainsi qu'elle l'imaginait– vers elle, et Anaïa n'eut pas d'autre choix que de la saisir. Avec un soupir désespéré, elle jeta un énième coup d'œil à sa mère qui n'avait pas bougé de l'entrée depuis le départ des Malefoy.

« Maman, il faut que tu… »

Le « Maman » suffit à sortir Hermione de sa torpeur et elle se dirigea vers le comptoir en extirpant sa lourde bourse de la poche de sa robe. Elle compta quelques pièces avant de les tendre à Ollivander en le remerciant de sa patience –et Merlin savait à quel point il en avait eu besoin– avant d'attirer sa fille vers la sortie. Elle n'écouta pas les critiques faites par Anaïa –au sujet de l'horreur qu'elle devrait supporter toute sa vie ou de l'haleine de sardine du vieil homme qui avait osé la lui vendre.

Elle n'arrivait tout bonnement pas à s'enlever Drago Malefoy de la tête, comme si cet imbécile avait réussi à construire un nid dans son cerveau, entre les courses de la semaine et l'embauche de son futur assistant et qu'il ne souhaitait plus en sortir. Elle s'était sentie brusquement si mal à l'aise en sa présence, encore plus qu'à l'époque de Poudlard. Il y avait quelque chose de différent cette fois, un problème sur lequel elle ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt.

« Maman, tu as ma liste ? » s'enquit soudainement Anaïa en réalisant qu'elles marchaient depuis trois bonnes minutes sans réfléchir à leur route.

Hermione essaya de penser à autre chose qu'aux cheveux de Drago Malefoy, qu'à la carrure de Drago Malefoy, qu'au sourire de Drago Malefoy et sortit un petit papier froissé d'une autre poche de sa robe. Elle le tendit à Anaïa qui le déplia en fronçant les sourcils pour déchiffrer les mots rendus presque illisibles par la faute des aventures vécues par le morceau de parchemin.

« On commence par Madame Guipure ! s'exclama la petite blonde en haussant le menton, preuve qu'elle dirigeait parfaitement les opérations.

- Je te suis. »

Anaïa prit un air sérieux, comme si organiser les courses de rentrée était une mission extrêmement importante, puis tira sa mère par la manche jusqu'à la boutique de Madame Guipure. Une vieille bonne femme se faisait coudre sur mesure une robe hideuse dans un coin de la pièce et Anaïa faillit pouffer de rire –le regard de la mère l'en dissuada.

Une dame d'un certain âge s'avança vers les nouvelles clientes et Hermione expliqua rapidement ce qu'elles désiraient. Madame Guipure –puisqu'il s'agissait bien évidemment d'elle– avait ce sourire si factice de vendeuse, et elle leur désigna un coin de la boutique de son petit doigt boudiné.

« Je suis à vous dans cinq minutes. Vous pouvez vous installer là-bas, il y a déjà un client qui attend, mais je fais vite ! »

Hermione acquiesça, résistant à son envie de tourner les talons puisqu'elle se doutait très bien de qui était « le client qui attend » , mais Anaïa s'était déjà ruée vers le lieu désigné par la couturière. Hermione s'efforça donc à la suivre, le cœur au bord des lèvres, et croisa les doigts pour que son instinct fasse erreur.

Evidemment, son instinct se moquait bien d'elle et de ses sentiments, et elle se retrouva face à deux orbes d'acier qui la dévisagèrent de la tête aux pieds. Elle fit mine de ne pas voir Drago qui était assis sur un tabouret normalement réservé aux clients qui essayaient des vêtements et ne remarqua donc pas qu'il se levait pour lui céder cet espace. Elle était peut-être Hermione Granger, une Sang-de-Bourbe, une insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, mais elle n'en était pas moins une femme, et Drago avait été élevé avec certaines manières dont il ne pouvait se défaire.

La petite blonde qui accompagnait son ancienne condisciple se hissa sans attendre sur le siège qu'il venait de libérer, et il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Puis il croisa le regard noir d'Hermione Granger sur lui et se décida à faire ce qu'il faisait le mieux : être un petit con narcissique et arrogant.

« Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, Granger, je pourrais penser que tu me suis. »

Elle ne releva même pas sa remarque, à deux doigts de s'en aller en emportant sa fille avec elle. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait accepter de fuir devant lui, qu'importait ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir : une bonne dose de dégoût mixée à une louche de peur et une pincée d'incertitudes. Elle devait lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était plus une adolescente et ne se laisserait pas impressionner par ses grands airs. L'œillade assassine par laquelle elle le poignarda suffit à faire passer le message.

Il détourna les yeux pour les poser sur les deux enfants qui –sur des sièges, côtes à côtes– évitaient de se regarder comme pour ne pas provoquer leurs parents. Il aurait voulu leur dire d'engager la conversation si cela pouvait briser la glace épaisse sur laquelle ils avançaient, mais préférait éviter d'ouvrir la bouche. Hermione Granger semblait déjà prête à lui arracher la tête et avait enfoui ses mains dans les poches de sa robe, probablement à la recherche de sa baguette magique.

La tension était telle qu'ils sursautèrent tous –un bond pour Hermione, un frémissement pour Drago– lorsque Madame Guipure se rapprocha d'eux, prête à prendre les mesures d'Anaïa et Ky.

Alors, lentement, aussi discrètement que possible, Ky leva un peu les yeux pour observer Anaïa. Les mètres-rubans mesuraient chaque partie de leur corps pendant que la couturière passait de l'un à l'autre afin de prendre quelques notes, et ils profitèrent de cette distraction pour s'envoyer un sourire. Ky semblait vouloir s'excuser. D'avoir un père aussi ronchon ou de s'être retrouvé au même endroit qu'elles deux fois de suite. Le sourire d'Anaïa était différent : une sorte d'interrogation silencieuse, comme si elle voulait lui demander ce que ça faisait d'être le fils d'un ancien Mangemort, l'héritier des Malefoy.

Il ne put lui répondre, comme elle ne sut comment accepter ses excuses –ou plutôt comment les refuser car elle était bien placée pour savoir qu'on ne choisit pas sa famille. Lorsqu'enfin Madame Guipure eut fini, ils s'arrachèrent à leur contemplation de l'autre pour revenir à leurs parents qui –séparés par deux bons mètres– avaient l'air aussi mal à l'aise l'un que l'autre.

Ky voyait bien que son père devait fournir un effort considérable pour ne pas lancer quelques piques à son ancienne camarade –le mot ne convenait évidemment pas, mais il préférait ne pas y songer. Il fut presque fier de lui. Anaïa, elle, connaissait suffisamment sa mère pour comprendre qu'elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps avant de sortir sa baguette de sa poche pour lancer un sortilège affreux à l'Homme-en-Noir –ce surnom lui allait si bien qu'elle n'était pas prête à l'appeler « Monsieur Malefoy ».

Les deux enfants partagèrent un autre regard et se comprirent à la perfection. Chacun revint à son parent présent, et ils les tirèrent tour à tour de leur contemplation excessive du sol, craignant l'un comme l'autre qu'ils ne finissent par craquer –ce qui conduirait à une énième guerre inutile.

Madame Guipure s'activa avec un soin que confirme l'habitude et distribua leurs effets aux deux enfants, tout en portant un regard à la fois soucieux et amusé sur les deux adultes qui se comportaient si bizarrement. Anaïa aurait pu lire la réflexion qui traversait son esprit : « Les enfants agissent en grandes personnes et les adultes… Oh et bien, n'en parlons même pas ! »

Drago prit plus de temps que nécessaire à sortir sa bourse de sa poche et Hermione et Anaïa avaient déjà filé lorsque lui et Ky retrouvèrent la rue qui se remplissait peu à peu. Drago jeta un coup d'œil de chaque côté du Chemin de Traverse et ne tarda pas à repérer la tignasse brune de son ancienne ennemie, face à la papeterie où ils devraient aussi se rendre. Il se racla la gorge et désigna les magasins de l'autre côté, avant de lancer, d'un ton un peu trop enthousiaste :

« La boutique de Chaudrons ! »

A croire qu'il n'existait rien de plus excitant que quelques marmites.

* * *

Hermione observa les plumes, toutes différentes, qui s'exposaient devant ses yeux, avec la sensation de ne plus réellement savoir à quoi cela servait. Anaïa tourbillonnait autour d'elle, un petit panier en main et fourrait des tas d'objets inutiles à l'intérieur –comme une plume en acier qui pouvait marquer le bois ou du parchemin multicolore. Hermione n'avait pas le cœur à l'en empêcher de toute façon, toujours perturbée par ce sentiment qui envahissait sa poitrine. Quelque chose clochait avec Malefoy.

Enfin non, quelque chose avait toujours cloché avec Malefoy. Le fait que les filles de Poudlard le trouvent séduisant par exemple –cette idée n'avait jamais réussi à entrer dans son crâne et à ses yeux Drago Malefoy resterait éternellement une fouine bondissante. Ou encore son désir puéril et pervers de constamment chercher les ennuis avec les Gryffondors –il lui semblait alors qu'il s'agissait presque d'un besoin pathologique et qu'il aurait bien eu besoin d'une magithérapie.

Mais aujourd'hui, il y avait cette autre chose. Ce petit détail dans son sourire, dans sa manière de se tenir… Tout cela lui rappelait une autre personne, mais elle n'arrivait pas à associer les idées dans son esprit, arrêtée par un obstacle qu'elle ne parvenait pas à dépasser.

« Maman, je peux prendre de l'encre dorée, s'il te plait ?

- En plus de l'argentée ?

- Comme ça, quelle que soit ma maison, j'aurais de quoi la représenter ! tenta Anaïa avec un petit sourire.

- Prends ce que tu veux, ma puce, c'est papa qui paie. »

Elle aurait pu s'en vouloir d'oser admettre que Ron avait accepté de lui donner tout l'argent nécessaire –au lieu de la moitié seulement qu'il lui devait– pour ne pas avoir à faire les boutiques avec elles aujourd'hui, mais se doutait qu'Anaïa avait des soupçons. A l'évocation de cette phrase, la fillette entra d'ailleurs dans une sorte de fièvre acheteuse qu'Hermione n'eut pas le courage de réfréner. Elle se rappelait encore très bien de sa première visite sur le Chemin de Traverse et de la somme d'affaires qu'elle avait fait acheter à ses parents parce qu'il lui était « absolument nécessaire, bien sûr, d'avoir dix plumes de tailles différentes ».

Lorsqu'elles s'engagèrent dans la file d'attente, Anaïa balançant son panier chargé à craquer d'avant en arrière en chantonnant l'hymne de Poudlard, Hermione se demanda si Malefoy ne lui rappelait tout simplement pas...

« Maman ?

- Oui, Ana ? soupira Hermione en sentant sa patience s'effriter – si elle n'avait pas plus de trois minutes d'affilées pour analyser le problème, elle passerait des mois à le tourner et le retourner dans sa tête.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu le détestes autant, Monsieur Malefoy ? »

Hermione se figea, contempla sa fille qui la fixait si intensément qu'elle aurait pu se dissoudre sous son regard et tâcha de réfléchir à la question. Elle avait mille raisons d'en vouloir à Drago Malefoy en vérité : il l'avait insultée à de nombreuses reprises, critiquant tour à tour son physique ou son ascendance, il s'était plu à les torturer, ses amis et elle, avait envoyé Harry à l'infirmerie plusieurs fois, avait manqué de tuer Buck et avait été dans le clan ennemi durant la guerre. Mais sa fille savait tout ça, elle n'avait pas besoin de se l'entendre répéter à nouveau. Anaïa le confirma d'ailleurs une seconde plus tard.

« Je sais qu'il était un Mangemort et tout ça… Mais c'était il y a longtemps, non ? Il y a presque vingt ans. Il a été gracié en plus, ce qui prouve qu'il n'a pas dû faire des choses très graves. Tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait peut-être…

- Peut-être quoi ?

- Passer à autre chose. »

* * *

Ky s'était assis au milieu de plusieurs piles bancales de livres de toutes sortes, prêt à les choisir un par un, même si cela prenait des heures. Son père, en pleine discussion avec le sorcier-libraire de Fleury & Bott tâchait de récupérer tous les manuels scolaires dont il aurait besoin, mais Ky préférait s'occuper de ce dont il n'avait _pas_ besoin. Il saisit l'un des livres au sujet des Dragons qu'il avait choisi et regretta un peu de ne pas avoir un nerf de cœur de l'animal qu'il aimait tant à l'intérieur de sa baguette –un crin de licorne, c'était drôlement moins impressionnant.

Il avait toujours été passionné par les dragons et ce depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Ils étaient en haut de la chaîne alimentaire des créatures magiques et pouvaient être aussi majestueux que puissants. C'était son père qui lui avait offert son premier livre sur les dragons –il n'y avait alors que des images et quelques petites notes pour qu'il apprenne de nouveaux mots et depuis il avait accumulé des milliers d'informations à ce sujet dans sa petite tête. Dragons et autres reptiles plus connus des moldus n'avaient désormais plus aucun secret pour lui. Enfin… Les manuels pour les grands auraient probablement encore quelques choses à lui apprendre.

Il en choisi un seul parmi plusieurs –celui avec les plus belles photos et les descriptions les plus détaillées– puis reporta son attention sur les autres sujets. Quelques livres de Quidditch, quelques autres d'Histoire, ou certains plus littéraires, Ky s'intéressait plus ou moins à tout –même s'il gardait l'Etude des Runes et de l'Arithmancie pour plus tard. Il enleva un livre traitant de la violence des Hypogriffes car son père détestait –pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas– ces animaux. En vérité, Ky le soupçonnait d'en avoir une trouille bleue, même s'il n'aurait jamais osé le dire.

Avec circonspection, il conserva une biographie dont les principaux protagonistes n'étaient pas très appréciés de son père : « Le Trio d'Or ou Comment trois enfants ont sauvé le monde », par Miranda Bones. Mais il avait besoin d'obtenir de nouvelles informations, d'un point de vue différent, et ce, avant de rejoindre Poudlard où –il le savait– son nom serait un grand handicap. La biographie rejoignit le livre sur les dragons, bientôt suivi par une pièce de théâtre, un recueil de poésie, puis par le célèbre « En vol avec les Canons », qui contait les aventures de l'équipe des Canons de Chudley.

Il allait s'emparer d'une autre pile pour l'étudier, lorsque la porte de la librairie –close depuis leur arrivée– s'ouvrit pour laisser passer deux personnes qu'il aurait bien voulu éviter. Enfin, non, en vérité, il était plutôt ravi de voir apparaître la petite Anaïa, avec qui il aurait adoré engager la conversation afin de connaître au moins une personne dans le Poudlard Express. Mais Hermione Granger la suivait, et il craignait que son père ne fasse une bêtise.

Avec un soupir exaspéré, il se dissimula derrière les livres qui l'entouraient et attendit que l'orage passe. Son père n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence des femmes Granger –Anaïa ne lui ayant pas dit son nom de famille, il se résignait à l'appeler comme sa mère– et continuait à récupérer les nombreux manuels de cours. Puis, son père perçut la voix de l'ancienne Gryffondor qui demandait à sa fille de ne pas trop s'éloigner. Il se retourna, la jaugea de son regard d'acier, puis se fendit d'une petit sourire moqueur avant de lancer –si fort que même Ky, à plusieurs mètres de là, pu l'entendre.

« Franchement, Granger, ça commence à devenir gênant… »

La Granger en question le fusilla du regard, encore, mais cette fois, Drago ne se démonta pas. Il la fixa, en l'attente d'une réponse qui ne tarda finalement pas à venir :

« Ce n'est qu'un malheureux hasard, Malefoy. Cesse donc de te croire si irrésistible. Tu ne l'es pas.

- Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences. Et puis trois fois d'affilée, c'est trop évident ! Sois plus discrète, par Merlin ! »

Hermione ne prit pas la peine de répondre, refusant d'entrer dans son jeu. Elle se rapprocha du libraire, pressée d'enfin pouvoir quitter les lieux et retrouver sa petite vie sans Drago Malefoy, et demanda, la voix frémissante de colère :

« Bonjour, je voudrai la même chose que cette personne : les manuels nécessaires aux Premières Années.

- Très bien, je vais vous servir en même temps ! » s'enthousiasma le vendeur, apparemment soulagé de s'occuper de plusieurs personnes au lieu de passer d'une étagère à une autre à de trop nombreuses reprises.

Ky, dans son coin, poussa un soupir de soulagement en remarquant que son père n'insistait pas, heureusement. Autrement, il ne doutait pas qu'Anaïa en aurait parlé avec ses amis à Poudlard et qu'il serait rapidement devenu « Le gamin de Malefoy, vous savez bien, le type horrible qui était Mangemort et qui en plus se dispute avec Hermione Granger ! ». Pas question d'être catalogué par la faute des crises de colère de son père, même s'il n'avait pas honte de son nom.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Anaïa qui s'approcha de lui avant de s'écrouler à ses côtés avec un sourire. Il sursauta en l'entendant s'asseoir pour jeter un coup d'œil à ses livres et se tourna vers elle avec l'intention de lui demander si elle était totalement folle. Leurs parents se haïssaient de toute évidence et n'apprécieraient pas de les voir discuter. Anaïa s'en fichait apparemment comme d'un pet de rat et se mit à feuilleter le livre sur les Canons de Chudley qu'il avait choisi.

« Ils sont nuls, tu sais ? s'enquit-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler celui de son père.

- Je sais, approuva-t-il en un haussement d'épaules très explicite alors qu'elle saisissait la biographie sur le Trio d'Or.

- Et ça, c'est un ramassis de conneries. »

Ky écarquilla les yeux, surpris d'entendre des gros mots sortir d'une si jolie bouche. Il passait son temps à en dire lui, parce que son père jurait comme un dresseur de dragons dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, apprenant ainsi inconsciemment à Ky une belle palette d'injures. Mais il avait du mal à imaginer qu'Hermione Granger soit du genre à dire de telles choses… Il lui jeta un petit coup d'œil –son père et elle étaient toujours en plein concours de celui qui aurait le regard le plus noir– et secoua la tête pour lui-même : non, ce n'était définitivement pas du style d'Hermione Granger.

« C'est mon Oncle Harry qui le dit, murmura soudainement Anaïa, répondant ainsi à sa question silencieuse. Il déteste les biographies qui parlent de lui parce qu'il y a toujours des tas d'erreurs.

- Peut-être qu'il pourrait l'écrire lui-même dans ce cas, proposa Ky après réflexion, selon l'adage de son père « Un Malefoy ne doit compter que sur un Malefoy », l'équivalent du « On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même » des moldus.

- Je lui transmettrai ! »

Elle lui décocha un sourire bien plus franc et il y répondit instinctivement. Il l'examina pendant qu'elle s'emparait des livres un à un, les jaugeait d'un regard acéré et en déposait quelques uns sur ses genoux, comme s'ils lui appartenaient. Il entendit soudainement un petit cri plus loin, se douta que son père venait de faire quelque chose d'idiot, et ferma douloureusement les yeux, refusant de regarder dans sa direction.

Puis, Anaïa posa brutalement sa main sur son genou et il les rouvrit pour la voir. Elle souriait toujours, comme si elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées et lui tendit son autre main pour qu'il la saisisse. Il agit sans réfléchir et accepta son invitation. Elle se leva, le tira vers elle, prit la pile de livres qu'elle avait choisie et sans le lâcher proposa :

« Ça te dirait qu'on aille faire un tour ailleurs ? »

Il entendit un autre bruit, plus violent cette fois, comme si quelque chose venait de tomber par terre –il espéra qu'il ne s'agisse pas du corps sans vie d'Hermione Granger– et acquiesça avec vigueur. Oui, Ky voulait –tout comme Anaïa– partir avant que la situation dégénère vraiment, refusant comme elle de voir leur parent perdre la tête.

« L'animalerie, ça te dit ? »

Un nouvel hochement de tête. Elle sourit plus largement, lâcha sa main, la glissa dans sa poche où sa liste d'effets scolaires reposait, prit un des crayons magiques dans sa pochette aux couleurs de la papeterie et griffonna quelque mots. Elle déposa ensuite le papier sur le dessus de la pile de livres et –croisant son regard interrogateur– chuchota, mystérieuse :

« Pour que ton père n'oublie pas de les acheter ! »

Ky esquissa un sourire, sortit ses gallions de sa robe et les mit par-dessus le papier. En effet, son père pourrait ainsi les payer avant de le rejoindre. Il savait parfaitement que les deux adultes paniqueraient en ne les voyant pas, mais n'en faisait cure. Ils se comportaient en imbéciles… Leurs enfants pouvaient bien leur faire une petite frayeur.

Anaïa reprit sa main et le plus discrètement possible, ils s'échappèrent sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

Une dizaine de minutes plus tôt, alors qu'Anaïa prenait le risque de provoquer un contact avec un enfant de Mangemort, sa mère, elle, tentait de ne provoquer aucun contact avec le dit-Mangemort. Ses bras croisés sur son buste, les lèvres compressées l'une contre l'autre, elle tâchait difficilement de garder son calme et de ne pas penser aux sales sous-entendus émis par Drago à ses côtés.

Un fin sourire tordait les lèvres de l'homme, apparemment fier d'avoir réussi à lui arracher quelques mots –même si elle avait refusé de jouer le jeu auquel il excellait, au moins, elle avait répondu. Grande victoire. Soigneusement, il la contempla en essayant d'assimiler la nouvelle image qu'elle dégageait –bien différente après toutes ces années. Autrefois, elle avait cet air un peu sauvage de l'adolescence, malgré son sérieux dans les études et son manque cuisant d'insouciance. Elle réfléchissait trop selon lui, et même si cela lui apportait des bonnes notes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si elle avait réellement profité de sa jeunesse. En réalité, aucun de ceux de sa génération n'avait eu l'occasion de le faire à cent pour cent –enfants de Mangemorts ou partisans de l'Ordre du Phénix, ils étaient tous sous pressions. Mais Hermione Granger, avec ses amis à protéger, Voldemort à combattre et des notes à conserver au dessus de la moyenne n'avait vraiment pas dû s'amuser.

Il aurait voulu lui poser la question : « Dis, quand moi je réfléchissais à un moyen d'échapper à ce qui me tombait dessus, comment tu faisais pour tenir le coup avec tout ça ? ». Il resta silencieux. Il ne pouvait pas avoir l'air de s'intéresser à elle. Il ne s'intéressait jamais à personne. Même s'il était… Intrigué.

Intrigué par l'état étrange dans lequel elle s'était mise en le voyant, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quitté et que sa haine était toujours aussi vive. Lui était passé à autre chose depuis tout ce temps. Il n'était pas prêt à lui tendre la main, mais ne la haïssait plus pour ce qu'elle était. Et intrigué par l'air qu'elle arborait : l'éclat de ses yeux –celui qui lui donnait envie de les lui arracher de jalousie quand il avait dix-sept ans– s'était terni ostensiblement. Il était envahi d'une sorte de renonciation, comme si la lionne avait abandonné quelque chose en cours de route…

« Malefoy, soupira Hermione en se tournant brusquement pour lui faire face. Arrête de me regarder !

- Pourquoi, ça te gêne ? répliqua-t-il en souriant plus férocement, tel un animal lors d'une chasse, avant d'ajouter en l'imitant parfaitement. Je croyais que je n'étais pas _si irrésistible_… »

Elle secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, passablement agacée par l'ancien Serpentard, par son fichu sourire, par ses réflexions qui –venant d'un autre– auraient pu passer pour une tentative de séduction. Elle aurait joué le jeu avec un autre, ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle n'avait pas fait l'amour depuis plus d'un an –une aventure avec un collègue de bureau entreprenant– et qu'elle commençait à sérieusement éprouver un manque. Son corps parut dévoiler ce manque car elle sentit soudainement la main de Drago sur son corps. Sur sa hanche. Un frôlement, juste ça, mais qui l'électrisa. Un petit cri franchit ses lèvres et elle fusilla l'homme du regard, enragée. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'il ose la toucher et fut saisie d'une puissante envie de le gifler. Au lieu de ça, elle ordonna, la voix vibrante de rage :

« Ne me touche plus jamais.

- J'ai eu l'impression que tu en avais envie.

- Tu t'es trompé.

- Si tu le dis… » répliqua-t-il, railleur au possible.

Elle aurait voulu effacer ce fichu sourire en coin du sublime visage de son ancien condisciple, à l'aide d'un sortilège ou simplement de sa force physique. Drago parut lire dans ses pensées, car il fit un pas en arrière. Il avait déjà fait les frais de la violence d'Hermione –à l'âge de treize ans, il s'était senti humilié d'être frappé par une fille, une Sang-de-Bourbe en plus. Il ne souhaitait pas réitérer l'expérience.

« Allons, Granger, il serait peut-être temps d'oublier ce qu'il s'est passé pendant notre adolescence, non ? Nous sommes des adultes, nous devrions donc agir en conséquence…

- Je suis d'accord, admit-elle en laissant un sourire envahir ses lèvres. Tu vas donc t'éloigner encore un peu de moi, éviter de me parler ou même de me regarder et… On agira comme ça à chaque fois qu'on aura le malheur de se retrouver dans la même pièce.

- Tu trouves ça adulte comme comportement ?

- C'est le comportement le plus prudent dont nous puissions faire preuve, Malefoy. »

Drago s'appuya nonchalamment sur la desserte où reposait la caisse et pencha la tête sur le côté, un air méditatif s'emparant de ses traits. Apparemment, il doutait que ce soit le meilleur comportement à adopter au vu de leur situation. Et ils devraient bientôt se côtoyer au moins quelques heures par an, sur la voie 9¾ et accessoirement dans cette maudite rue qui se plaisait à les réunir.

« Et si nos enfants se retrouvent dans la même maison et deviennent amis ? l'interrogea-t-il, pensif.

- Cela n'arrivera pas.

- Et pourquoi ? La grande Hermione Granger serait-elle donc capable de lire dans l'avenir ?

- Ma fille ne côtoierait pas ton fils. Elle ne fréquente pas les gens comme vous… »

Drago éclata d'un rire sombre et sans joie, abasourdi par la manière dont elle englobait tous les Serpentards comme s'ils étaient une race à part, foncièrement mauvaise, comme si le sang des Malefoy pourrissait l'âme de son fils de onze ans. Certes, il avait dit à son fils, à peine deux heures plus tôt, que les Malefoy allaient forcément à Serpentard, ce qui incluait évidemment qu'il ait un certain caractère… Lui aussi faisait des généralités finalement, mais Ky était son enfant, il avait le droit. Qu'Hermione Granger ose voir Ky comme une personne non-recommandable l'agaçait prodigieusement. La voix plus rauque à cause de la colère, il rétorqua :

« Tu ne connais pas mon fils, Granger. Tu ne sais pas qui il est, alors oublie tes préjugés… C'est mon fils, pas mon clone. »

Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Elle avait parfois l'impression d'être la dernière des idiotes lorsqu'elle faisait un amalgame entre les parents et leurs enfants. Anaïa était pourtant la preuve que les enfants n'étaient pas forcément identiques à leurs parents. Logan, Quinn et Cameron ressemblaient beaucoup à Harry et Ginny, mais ils étaient une sorte d'exception qui servait à confirmer la règle. Peut-être que le fils de Malefoy n'avait rien à voir avec lui… Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas.

« Il a été élevé par un homme tel que toi. Cela suffit à me faire imaginer la personne qu'il peut être. »

Le corps de Drago se crispa visiblement et il se redressa, toute indifférence oubliée. Son bras tendu heurta violemment un bibelot près de la caisse, une sorte de livre en bois avec des reliures dorées que personne n'aurait eu l'idée de lire tant il était poussiéreux. Il s'écroula au sol en un bruit sourd et le libraire passa sa tête entre deux étagères pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Drago n'y prêta pas attention, et s'avança vers Hermione, presque menaçant.

« Tu ne sais rien de moi, Granger. Tu ne sais rien de moi, de la façon dont j'élève Ky, ou de qui il est.

- Oui, et peut-être que je n'ai simplement pas envie de le savoir.

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu exprimes ton ressentiment face à ta fille, voilà tout. Je… »

Il hésita une seconde et passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure pour l'humidifier, sensuel sans s'en rendre compte. Hermione croisa à nouveau ses bras contre sa poitrine, mince protection face à la colère brûlante de Drago, et attendit sagement qu'il finisse sa phrase. Une lueur de crainte anima ses iris argentés avant qu'il ne se reprenne et elle ne comprit pas de quoi il pouvait bien avoir peur avant qu'il s'exprime :

« Je ne veux pas que Ky arrive à Poudlard et soit traité différemment à cause de son nom ou de ce que… la gamine d'une superstar aura raconté sur lui. »

Hermione eut envie de le rassurer, de lui dire qu'elle n'oserait jamais mettre à mal la réputation d'un enfant de cet âge, mais se demanda si c'était vrai. En réalité, les enfants d'Harry ou des Weasley en général auraient pour but d'embêter cet enfant qui –s'il était comme Drago– s'en remettrait assez bien. Au contraire, s'il ne lui ressemblait pas… Elle évita d'y penser.

Drago prit son silence pour une forme de moquerie, une indifférence dont son fils ferait les frais, juste parce qu'il était son fils justement. Il serra les dents, prêt à attaquer le premier s'il le fallait, mais Hermione baissa soudainement les yeux, mal à l'aise, et chuchota :

« Ce n'est pas mon intention. Aussi étrange que cela puisse te paraître, Malefoy, je n'ai pas passé les dix-huit dernières années à te descendre auprès des gens. Ma fille n'agira pas ainsi non plus. Ce n'est pas… du tout son genre. »

Drago esquissa un sourire avant de revenir en arrière pour ne pas qu'elle puisse lire une quelconque forme de soulagement –émotion bien trop faible pour qu'il ose la dévoiler devant elle. Il n'eut pas le temps de trouver une réplique censée lui redonner un peu d'arrogance que le libraire apparut près d'eux, ployant sous le poids des livres. Il avait apparemment entendu leurs dernières phrases car il leur dit, tout en posant les manuels près de la caisse :

« Elle n'est peut-être pas du genre à parler dans le dos des gens, Miss Granger, mais je ne doute pas qu'elle ait du caractère…

- Pardon ? s'étonna Hermione en voyant le sourire en coin du libraire qui paraissait prêt à rire.

- Elle et le jeune garçon qui accompagnait monsieur (Il désigna Drago d'un geste du menton.) viennent tout juste de quitter la librairie. _Ensemble_. »

* * *

Anaïa avait croisé ses bras sous son menton et observait les cages et aquariums où des dizaines d'animaux étranges vivaient leur petite vie. Elle écoutait distraitement les explications de Ky au sujet des créatures qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas en réalisant qu'il savait beaucoup de choses. Il énumérait ses connaissances avec une aisance naturelle, comme si son savoir s'accompagnait d'une bonne dose de confiance en lui. Il passa finalement ses doigts pâles dans ses boucles auburn et s'interrompit, prenant enfin conscience qu'il la noyait sous un tas d'informations dont la plupart des enfants se moquaient. Il mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre avant de marmonner :

« Désolé. Ça ne t'intéresse pas…

- Bien sûr que si ! Démentit-elle en se redressant légèrement, un semblant de sourire posé sur ses lèvres roses. Tu comptes prendre un animal pour ta Première Année ?

- Mon père voudrait m'acheter un hibou, grimaça Ky, peu convaincu. Mais j'aimerais bien avoir un crapaud. Il dit que c'est inutile et que ça sent mauvais…

- Ma mère aussi veut me prendre un hibou. Mais je voudrais un chat ! »

Elle roula des yeux dans ses orbites, comme pour dire que les parents étaient des créatures mystérieuses et particulièrement accablantes. Il hocha la tête, n'ayant pas besoin d'être convaincu à ce sujet. En effet, son père lui donnait souvent du fil à retordre. Anaïa l'attrapa brusquement par le coude pour le conduire vers le coin des amphibiens et voulu savoir celui qu'il désirait. Il désigna un crapaud vert dont le dos était constellé de tâches rouges et elle essaya de comprendre ce qu'il trouvait d'attrayant à cette bestiole visqueuse. Elle n'osa pas formuler ses interrogations à voix haute. Au lieu de ça, elle l'attira vers les quelques chatons qui jouaient dans un coin de la pièce, maintenus par un sort pour ne pas qu'ils s'échappent.

« Je veux le blanc, là ! Celui avec les yeux bleus. Mais on a déjà un chat à la maison. Il s'appelle Pattenrond et il est tellement vieux qu'il ne veut jamais rien faire d'autre que manger ou dormir. Il est super ennuyeux… Comme un hibou en fait.

- Mon père dit que c'est utile.

- Les parents disent de ces âneries parfois… »

Ky eut envie de rire tant le ton d'Anaïa dévoilait une totale exaspération, mais s'interrompit en voyant deux silhouettes près de la vitrine. D'un mouvement, il agrippa la main de la petite blonde dans la sienne et la poussa vers le sol pour qu'ils soient invisibles depuis le Chemin de Traverse.

Trop tard.

* * *

« C'est de _ta_ faute, Malefoy ! » répéta Hermione pour la dix-septième fois –selon les calculs de Drago.

Et pour la dix-septième fois, il rétorqua un « Et pourquoi, exactement ? » auquel elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre, comme s'il n'était pas digne de l'intérêt qu'elle aurait pu lui accorder. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la boutique de Madame Guipure –désormais vide– et secoua la tête en sa direction, lui signifiant tout de même qu'ils n'étaient pas là. Le « ils » désignant les deux idiots qui leurs servaient d'enfants.

Il n'en revenait pas que cette imbécile de blondinette ait pu pousser son fils à faire une fugue –il avait tendance à exagérer lui aussi. Pendant toute sa vie, il avait tenté d'éviter ce genre de tentation à Ky en choisissant toutes ses fréquentations et voilà qu'une fille de Gryffondor entrait dans leur vie et que tout partait dans tous les sens.

« Anaïa voulait un balai, soupira Hermione en désignant la boutique d'accessoires de Quidditch.

- Les Premières Années n'ont pas le droit d'avoir leur propre balai, Granger. Fille d'héros de guerre ou non, ils ne feront pas une exception pour elle.

- J'ai dit qu'elle voulait un balai, Malefoy, pas qu'elle allait en avoir un ! »

Elle associa sa remarque à un regard noir et Drago lui répondit par un sourire charmeur, rien que pour la calmer. En général, cela fonctionnait avec toutes les femmes, et puisque leurs enfants avaient disparus tous les deux, il préférait qu'elle ne le tue pas tout de suite. Mais Hermione Granger n'était pas « toutes les femmes » et elle expira violemment, comme pour évacuer sa rage. Drago leva les mains au dessus de ses épaules, symbole même d'innocence, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la boutique de Quidditch, juste pour s'éloigner de lui.

Il resta dehors, attendant patiemment qu'elle le rejoigne pour reprendre leur recherche, fouillant la rue de son regard malgré tout. Il savait très bien que les deux enfants étaient assez malins pour s'être cachés dans une boutique au lieu de traîner là où n'importe qui pouvait les voir. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les rejetant en arrière, puis glissa sa main sur sa nuque, tâtonnant sa peau de ses doigts pour tenter de se détendre. Ses muscles s'étaient violemment comprimés lorsque le libraire avait expliqué ce qu'il avait vu, et depuis dix minutes, il rêvait donc d'un massage.

Hermione finit par sortir de la boutique et dodelina de la tête, de plus en plus angoissée. Il parut le sentir, car il tenta maladroitement de la rassurer :

« Tu sais, ils ont dû se terrer dans un coin en attendant qu'on arrête de se chamailler… Il n'y a pas de raisons de s'inquiéter.

- Pas de raisons de s'inquiéter ?! répéta-t-elle, sa voix déraillant légèrement, de plus en plus aigue. Pas de raisons de s'inquiéter !? As-tu déjà ouvert un journal, espèce de benêt impudent ? Des dizaines d'enfants disparaissent tous les jours et leurs parents ne les retrouvent jamais ! Si je ne retrouve pas Anaïa, je te tue ! Je te jure que je t'arrache la… »

Elle se tut dès qu'il s'avança d'un pas, son visage se retrouvant à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle fut happée par son regard et cessa tout bonnement de respirer, sans même s'en rendre compte. Tout son monde disparut pour laisser place à de l'acier, puis à une voix paisible et suave.

« Granger, on va les retrouver. Nous sommes dans le monde sorcier, pas dans le monde moldu et depuis la fin de la guerre, il ne s'est plus rien passé de tel. Ta fille va bien. Mon fils va bien. Ils sont tous les deux quelque part, et nous allons tous les deux aller les retrouver… Dès que tu réapprendras à respirer. »

Ces derniers mots avaient été prononcés de sa voix railleuse, mais Hermione avait déjà laissé ses premières phrases l'apaiser. Elle recula d'un pas, rien que pour échapper à la puissance qui se dégageait soudainement de Drago et elle balbutia, mal à l'aise :

« Tu… Tu m'as jeté un sort ?

- Non. J'ai juste toujours été particulièrement persuasif. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Granger, tu pourras recommencer à paniquer dans quelques minutes. »

Il ne lui laissa pas ces quelques minutes et tourna les talons, sa cape voltigeant autour de son corps comme un nuage. Il se dirigea vers l'autre bout de la rue, celui qu'ils n'avaient pas encore exploré, et elle le suivit après une seconde de doute. La voix de Drago avait eu un effet radical sur les battements de son cœur et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il eut menti. Il lui avait forcément fait quelque chose. Quelque chose de magique. Quelque chose de mauvais même –parce qu'il était ce qu'il était et qu'un Malefoy fait toujours de mauvaises choses.

Elle le retrouva près de l'animalerie et il haussa un sourcil avant de désigner la vitrine qui permettait de voir l'intérieur du magasin.

« Je t'avais bien dit qu'on les retrouverait… »

Il paraissait si fier de lui qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, trop soulagée de toute manière pour être agacée par sa façon de tout tourner à son avantage. Il se dirigea vers la porte et se poussa légèrement pour la laisser passer en première, galant, avant d'entrer à son tour. D'un pas assuré, il se rapprocha du lieu où les deux enfants, recroquevillés sur le sol, chuchotaient. Il faillit éclater de rire en entendant un :

« Tu crois qu'ils nous ont vus ? »

La petite Granger n'eut pas le temps de répondre à la question de Ky. Drago se racla la gorge, aussi fort que possible, et les deux enfants firent un bond, se retrouvant debout, côte à côte, en trop peu de temps pour le dire. Ky baissa immédiatement les yeux vers ses chaussures alors qu'Anaïa plantait son regard dans celui de Drago, comme pour le défier de dire quoi que soit. Puis elle aperçut sa mère et eut l'air bien moins sûre d'elle. Drago s'apprêtait à expliquer sa façon de penser à ces deux garnements, mais déjà Hermione filait vers sa fille pour la serrer contre sa poitrine. Il grommela quelque chose, désespéré. Ils n'avaient même pas disparu une demi-heure. L'ancien Serpentard aurait voulu leur faire la morale, pas un câlin.

Il garderait son discours pour son fils. Il croisa le regard de l'enfant et se résolut à l'engueuler plus tard, pour éviter de lui faire honte devant la fillette qui le dévisageait toujours.

Hermione finit par lâcher Anaïa et exprima ce qu'elle ressentait, un fond de panique restant dans sa voix étayant ce qu'elle disait.

« J'ai eu tellement peur, Ana. Ne me refais plus jamais ça, est-ce que c'est clair ?

- Oui, maman…

- Est-ce que tu imagines ce qui aurait pu t'arriver ? Je t'ai déjà expliqué mille fois que tu ne pouvais pas te promener toute seule et…

- Je n'étais pas toute seule. J'étais avec Kylian. »

Le regard d'Hermione passa furtivement sur le garçonnet qui se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre et soupira. _Avec Kylian…_ Elle se redressa lentement, le cœur au bord des lèvres et posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa fille avant de marmonner :

« On va rentrer. Tu viendras finir ces courses avec ton père. Avec cette histoire, il est presque midi et je vais…

- Mais maman, s'il te plait…

- Plus tard, Ana. »

La fillette refoula les larmes qui menaçaient de monter dans sa poitrine. Son père –s'il acceptait de la conduire sur le Chemin de Traverse, ce qui n'était pas gagné– ne voudrait jamais lui offrir un animal et encore moins ce chat dont elle rêvait. Elle devrait se contenter d'une stupide chouette qui lui servirait juste à envoyer du courrier –ce que les autres hiboux mis à disposition par l'école feraient aussi bien. Elle aurait voulu être dans sa chambre, toute seule, pour pouvoir pleurer sa déception et sa colère. C'était de leur faute à tous les deux, à sa mère et l'Homme-en-Noir s'ils avaient eu besoin de s'échapper avec Ky, et voilà qu'elle en faisait les frais. Elle serra les dents pour retenir la hargne qui risquait à tout moment de la rendre cruelle.

Ky sembla sentir la peine qui se dégageait de sa nouvelle connaissance et s'approcha de son père, bien décidé à régler le problème –pour Ana, comme pour lui.

« Papa, je peux avoir un crapaud ?

- Quoi ?!

- Anaïa aussi trouve ça beaucoup plus cool qu'un hibou. Pas vrai, Ana ? »

L'interpelée acquiesça avec circonspection. Elle ne voyait pas du tout où il voulait en venir, mais décida d'entrer dans son jeu. Après tout, il semblait malin avec toutes ces connaissances qui fourmillaient sous son incroyable masse de cheveux. Peut-être pouvait-il l'aider…

« Tu vois ! Et Ana voudrait un chat, elle. »

Ky adressa un petit sourire à Hermione, mince contact qui s'effilocha dès qu'elle se détourna. Il croisa les doigts dans la poche de sa robe et attendit quelques secondes, espérant que son idée fonctionnerait. Son père semblait déjà avoir plongé, puisqu'il jetait de petits coups d'œil suspicieux à Madame Granger, comme s'il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Hermione ne tarda pas à agir de la même manière.

L'un d'eux devrait dire oui ou non en premier, mais aucun n'avait envie de passer pour le méchant parent en premier. Hermione avait déjà assez de Pattenrond et ne souhaitait pas s'embarrasser d'une autre boule de poils –malgré le caractère indépendant de l'animal, il fallait tout de même s'en occuper un minimum. Drago, lui, ne comprenait pas l'intérêt d'avoir une bestiole verte et visqueuse comme animal de compagnie et gardait Neville Londubat en tête : avoir un crapaud, c'était pour les nuls, point final.

Mais leur orgueil, à l'un comme à l'autre, leur empêchait de prononcer le « non » fatidique. Il leur fallut de longues minutes avant de comprendre qu'aucun ne céderait… Et plus encore avant d'oser dire oui. Un « Oui » qui fut accueilli par deux sourires fiers, presque mesquins. Anaïa leva le pouce en signe de réussite et Ky pouffa en baissant la tête pour ne pas être vu par les adultes qui s'étaient totalement faits avoir.

Et alors que leurs parents s'approchaient du petit vendeur rabougri pour encaisser leurs achats vivants, Anaïa se rapprocha de Ky, jusqu'à saisir sa main, juste une seconde. Le temps de laisser un petit bout de papier dans sa paume.

Un petit bout de papier où il découvrit, quelques minutes plus tard, sous le soleil de ce merveilleux mois d'août, une adresse rapidement griffonnée. Une adresse qui lui permettrait de continuer de broder le lien qu'ils avaient –avec beaucoup de difficultés – réussi à tisser.

* * *

**Note _ **Pas de fin sadique ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ?! oO' Chapitre de transition plus qu'autre chose. L'important était davantage de se faire rencontrer les deux enfants -leurs parents se taperont dessus plus tard, ne vous inquiétez pas... (comment ça c'est le fait que je vous dise qu'ils vont finir par le faire qui vous inquiète ? xD)

**Petites questions** _ 1. Qui des adultes ou des enfants sont les plus matures ici ? (Ok, c'était une question test xD) _ 2. Kylian est toujours votre favori ? -Je tiens à dire qu'Anaïa vous en veut beaucoup... Elle est totalement vexée ! _ 3. Comment pensez-vous que Drago & Hermione vont réagir en découvrant que leurs enfants ont décidé de correspondre ? -"Sautez de joie" n'est évidemment pas une réponse valable. _ 4. Et pis... la dernière, mais pas des moindres, la question banale, toute simple : est-ce que ça vous a plu ? :)

**_Dans le prochain épisode_** : -_musique nulle de suspens_- Vous aurez le plaisir de retrouver Papi&Mamie Malefoy -Ou le déplaisir- & aussi de découvrir Ron -Déplaisir ?- ainsi que de nombreuses, très nombreuses lettres, dans lesquelles vous en apprendrez des vertes & des pas mûres sur les enfants & adultes de l'histoire :) Ah & le Dramione ne s'installera pas tout de suite, tout de suite... -il faudra attendre le chapitre 5 pour les revoir ! Je dis ça pour anticiper votre frustration. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. xD Voilààà...

**Bisous bisous, Review Review**

**Bewitch_Tales**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing ****– **Drago Malefoy / Hermione Granger. _ Et oui, enfin... :P _ et y'a toujours quelques couples qui tentent de passer faire coucou d'temps en temps.

**Genre ****– **Romance/Famille.

**Rating ****–** T. -non, mais je vous jure, rien ne va plus... D'accord, je l'admets, ça finira par se changer en M.

**Disclaimer ****–** Le monde & les personnages adultes appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne prends pas en compte l'épilogue du Tome 7.

**Note de l'auteure ****– **Bonjour à tous ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour tous vos reviews. J'avais juste totalement perdu l'habitude vu que mes dernières histoires n'étaient pas du Dramione (Que ceux qui ont pensé "Et elles donnaient envie de se pendre" filent se frapper la tête contre un mur en disant "Méchant Dobby Méchant". Immédiatement ! :P) Et merci à Loufoca, qui en plus de corriger -_mais noooon Anaïa n'est pas totalement en mode BFF, je te jure... xD_- s'occupe de me faire de la promo. Va falloir que je pense à la rémunérer. Genre en chocolats. Ou en Drago. (Les seules choses de valeur en ce monde cruel !). Bref, tout ça pour dire merci à tout le monde -et pis vous m'avez relancée dans l'écriture aussi alors que j'étais en mode page blanche depuis des semaines :D Alors je vous aime ! -mon dieu, quand j'en arrive aux déclarations d'amour, mieux vaut que je m'arrête... Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Un Air de Famille**

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

_Chère__ Anaïa,_

_Je suis vraiment désolé que la journée se soit finie de cette façon. Mon père est parfois un peu bête, surtout face aux gens qu'il n'aime pas… J'espère juste que tu ne te baseras pas sur ce que tu as vu aujourd'hui pour te faire un avis sur moi ou sur lui. Mon père n'est pas juste un ancien Mangemort ou un ancien Serpentard –je sais que tu dois haïr cette maison. Il est aussi un père génial, vraiment! Et je ne dis pas ça juste parce que je suis son fils. J'espère qu'un jour, tu pourras te faire ta propre idée sur lui._

_Mon père a vu ton message sur les livres et il me les a achetés. Il m'a même rendu mes gallions, alors je crois qu'il se sentait tout de même un peu coupable pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé._

_Je voulais te remercier d'avoir pris ceux-là. Je les ai feuilletés et je n'aurais pas mieux choisi moi-même ! Je __pourrais__ peut-être t'en prêter certains à Poudlard… _

_Comment as-tu appelé ton chat ? C'est un mâle ou une femelle ? Mon crapaud est un mâle et je l'ai appelé Aristote. C'est le nom d'un philosophe grec moldu et je trouve que mon Aristote a l'air assez malin pour mériter de s'appeler pareil ! _

_J'espère que ta mère s'est remise de sa rencontre avec mon père, et qu'elle ne t'a pas trop dit de mal sur nous._

_A très bientôt,_

_Kylian._

_(Tu peux garder cette chouette pour me répondre, elle me retrouvera.)_

* * *

_Ky,_

_Je suis contente que tu m'ais écrit, j'ai cru que tu n'oserais pas le faire à cause de ton père… Ma mère m'a demandé qui m'envoyait une lettre et j'ai dû lui mentir. Je lui ai dit que c'était mon cousin Cameron (Il sera avec nous à Poudlard, tu verras, il est super !) Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur, mais elle avait l'air drôlement tourneboulée hier. Elle a même failli oublier d'aller travailler… Et si tu dois savoir quelque chose au sujet de ma mère, c'est que son travail est genre le truc le plus important du monde à ses yeux. Donc, c'est que ton père lui a vraiment fait quelque chose de super grave !_

_Bref, pas de quoi pour les livres ! J'adorerai te piquer « Pourquoi je ne suis pas mort quand l'Augurey a pleuré », c'est probablement l'un des seuls livres au monde que ma mère n'ait pas dans notre immense bibliothèque. Je rêve de la bibliothèque de Poudlard parfois ! Il paraît qu'on peut même y trouver des livres qui traitent de magie noire, t'imagines ?_

_Mon chat est une chatte et elle s'appelle désormais Shadow. C'est bizarre comme prénom pour un chat tout blanc pas vrai ? Et bien j'ai remarqué une petite tâche noire sur son ventre et ça m'a donné l'idée. Pas mal hein ? _

_Et je ne suis pas une inculte ! Bien sûr que je connais Aristote. Je suis la fille d'Hermione Granger, j'ai une liste interminable de choses à savoir pour en être digne. _

_Parlant de ça d'ailleurs… (Tu remarqueras que j'ai la subtilité d'une baleine échouée sur une toute petite plage.) Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire, toi, pour être un fils de Malefoy ? Et comment est ta mère ? C'est vrai que tu vis dans un château ? T'as une piscine ?_

_Bisous !_

_Ana_

* * *

Kylian arracha presque le morceau de parchemin de la patte de sa chouette nommée Grisaille et la laissa ensuite s'envoler pour rejoindre la volière du jardin. Il se laissa retomber sur son lit avec un sourire et déplia la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir, pour la lire. Son regard défila sur les mots, et il s'esclaffa de malaise en lisant le fameux « bisous » que lui envoyait Anaïa. Seule une fille pouvait envoyer des bisous à un garçon, comme ça, comme si c'était normal, alors que lui n'aurait jamais osé faire de même.

Avec impatience, il se posta à son bureau, saisit un morceau de parchemin –s'il continuait comme ça, il devrait repartir sur le Chemin de Traverse avant la rentrée– et trempa sa plume dans son encrier. Il commençait à réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait répondre à sa nouvelle correspondante, mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre, l'interrompant. Il se leva pour aller ouvrir et ne fut pas surpris de se retrouver face à son père. Seule sa tenue l'étonna. Drago Malefoy ne portait jamais de cravate. Jamais. Sauf…

« Tes grands-parents viennent nous rendre une petite visite surprise.

- Ah…

- Oui, comme tu dis. Tu peux te préparer ? Ils arrivent dans un petit quart d'heure. »

Ky acquiesça sans aucune motivation et Drago commença à tourner les talons pour lui laisser le temps de s'habiller en pingouin –comme les Malefoy aimaient voir leur petit-fils. Puis, alors que Ky s'apprêtait à fermer la porte, il se retourna en une petite pirouette mystérieuse. Ky haussa un sourcil interrogateur et Drago se racla la gorge, hésitant de toute évidence à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il craqua.

« Je sais que toi et moi, on a toujours bien respecté l'intimité de l'autre, commença-t-il avec l'impression d'être bien trop curieux pour son bien. Mais j'aimerai te poser une question…

- Vas-y.

- J'ai vu Grisaille ramener du courrier.

- Et la question, c'est quoi ? sourit Ky avec l'impression d'avoir le droit de torturer un petit peu son père trop indiscret.

- Qui est-ce qui t'écrit ? »

Ky fut réellement tenté de mentir, d'inventer une connaissance lointaine ou un proche comme Blaise Zabini –son parrain – qui se serait soudainement pris d'une passion pour l'écriture. Mais il n'avait jamais menti à son père, du moins pas franchement. Il avait omis certaines choses, comme ses balades au village pour s'offrir des livres ou ses peurs concernant son absence de ressemblance avec les autres membres de sa famille, mais il ne l'avait jamais regardé dans les yeux pour lui énoncer un mensonge. Il doutait même d'en être capable. Son visage fut marqué de quelques tâches roses, signe d'une gêne intense, et il bafouilla avec l'impression de faire une grosse bêtise :

« Anaïa. »

Il tenta de définir l'émotion qui se dessina sur les traits de son père, mais Drago –en excellent acteur– parvint à rester flegmatique. Dans son esprit, le prénom d'Anaïa et tout ce qu'il signifiait tourna quelques secondes avant qu'il ne soupire :

« C'est bien la fille Granger ?

-Bah… Oui.

-Une fille de Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Ky hocha la tête, même s'il rêvait de dire à son père que cette remarque était inutile et blessante et que lui-même se fichait totalement de la pureté du sang des gens. Drago sembla lire dans ses pensées car un petit rire le secoua. Il porta sa main à sa bouche et la passa sur ses lèvres, comme pour contrôler les mots qui allaient bientôt les franchir.

« Tu n'en parleras pas à tes grands-parents, d'accord ?

-Alors, j'ai le droit de continuer à lui écrire ? Vraiment ? s'exclama Ky, proprement stupéfait.

-Evidemment. Mais je ne veux pas que tu finisses par l'épouser ou un truc du genre. Lorsque tu arriveras à Poudlard, vous serez dans des maisons différentes et tu te feras sûrement d'autres amis… J'espère. Parce qu'autrement il faudrait que je me mette à supporter Hermione Granger –et qu'elle me supporte en plus ! Autant te dire que ce n'est pas gagné.

-Pas de soucis. Je ne te les imposerai pas, promit Ky en croisant les doigts pour que son père ne change pas d'avis.

-Alors tu peux continuer, Ky. Mais plus tard… »

Il tapota le cadran de sa montre pour lui rappeler que l'heure tournait et Ky se rua vers sa penderie pour se préparer. Il enfila difficilement un costume que lui avait offert son père quelques mois plus tôt à l'occasion d'une soirée mondaine infernale –il détestait ce genre d'événements. Heureusement, il n'avait pas trop grandi et tout lui allait encore parfaitement. Ensuite, il dut s'armer d'une patience à toutes épreuves en se postant devant le miroir. D'ordinaire, il ne coiffait jamais réellement ses cheveux. C'était tout à fait inutile puisqu'ils bouclaient toujours comme ils en avaient envie –et qui était-il pour chercher à contrôler l'incontrôlable ? Cependant, lorsque ses grands-parents leur rendaient visite, il se devait d'appliquer soigneusement une épaisse couche de gel afin d'aplatir au maximum sa tignasse. Il grimaça en étirant ses cheveux en arrière, jusqu'à ce qu'ils forment une plaque égale au sommet de son crâne. Il se sentit immédiatement risible ainsi coiffé et vêtu, mais les Malefoy n'étaient pas des gens avec qui on pouvait plaisanter. Qu'on s'appelle aussi Malefoy ni changeait absolument rien.

La sonnette d'entrée le sortit de sa contemplation et il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de quitter sa chambre. Au rez-de-chaussée, son père venait juste d'ouvrir la porte pour laisser passer un couple âgé mais toujours gracieux qui se plaignait du mauvais temps. Ky trouva cela un peu exagéré puisqu'ils avaient probablement transplané juste sur le pas de la porte –Drago refusait catégoriquement de lier sa cheminée au réseau, craignant que Lucius et Narcissa n'investissent immodérément le salon.

Ky resta en haut des marches quelques secondes alors que Dondre, leur elfe, débarrassait ses grands-parents de leurs capes, à grand recours de courbettes. Puis, Lucius capta son regard et il s'obligea à descendre en traînant un peu les pieds. Son père lui accorda un petit sourire crispé, étouffa un rire devant sa coiffure, et entraîna tout le monde vers le petit salon.

Ky se laissa placidement embrasser par sa grand-mère qui glissa cinq gallions dans sa paume, l'embaumant malgré elle d'un parfum acide qui lui piqua les narines. Lucius ne fit pas grand cas de lui, se contentant de s'installer sur le plus grand fauteuil disponible –celui qui était normalement réservé à Drago qui s'abstint de tout commentaire. Lucius claqua des doigts en direction de Dondre et lui demanda d'apporter à boire, sans aucune formule de politesse. Là encore, Drago préféra rester silencieux.

Narcissa s'installa sur le canapé, attirant Ky vers elle de ses longs doigts secs et ridés, et Drago s'assit maladroitement sur le seul siège restant –le plus inconfortable. Un silence pesant régna jusqu'à ce que Dondre apporte de quoi se ravitailler et Drago se servit rapidement d'un verre d'alcool fort –ce qu'il lui fallait pour supporter ses parents.

« Nous avons été très déçus que tu annules le repas d'hier, Drago, commença Narcissa avec un air pincé. Nous avions réservé la meilleure table _Chez August_.

-Désolé, mère. La matinée avait été plutôt longue et Ky était fatigué. »

Ky adressa un regard offusqué à son père, parce qu'il venait juste de mentir. Il n'avait jamais été fatigué. Drago avait juste décidé qu'affronter une personne insupportable par jour était largement suffisant. Prétexter la soudaine fatigue de son fils était une bien piètre excuse, mais Lucius s'en contenta amplement puisqu'elle incriminait son décevant petit-fils.

« Nous avions prévu une surprise pour Kylian, déclara le vieil homme en insistant bien sur le _Kylian_, comme pour faire remarquer –pour la énième fois depuis sa naissance– que _Ky_ n'était pas un prénom valable. Narcissa et moi partons en voyage quelques temps et c'était l'une des dernières occasions de vous voir avant qu'il ne parte à Poudlard…

-On se voit maintenant, père. Il est inutile d'en faire toute une histoire.

-Nous partons ce soir, Drago. Ta mère et moi avions prévu de nous reposer avant le départ.

-Vous vouliez vous reposer pour vos vacances ? » s'enquit innocemment Ky avec un soupçon d'ironie, comme si la situation n'était pas assez embarrassante comme ça.

Narcissa esquissa un sourire attendri avant de glisser une autre pièce dans la main de Ky. Drago s'enfonça plus profondément dans son fauteuil en avalant quelques gorgées et Lucius poussa un soupir découragé en fermant les yeux. Apparemment, personne dans cette pièce n'était à la hauteur de ses attentes –bien trop élevées en réalité pour être atteintes par quiconque. Ky cependant le décevait bien plus que Drago qui durant l'enfance et l'adolescence avait plutôt bien répondu aux pressions infligées par leur rang. Ky, lui, ne correspondait pas du tout à ce que Lucius pouvait attendre du dernier héritier de son sang. Et il le lui faisait sentir autant que possible.

« Ta grand-mère et moi avons décidé de t'offrir un petit cadeau pour ta rentrée à Poudlard, annonça-t-il finalement comme si chaque mot lui écorchait le palais.

-J'espère que ça va te plaire, Kylian ! » ajouta Narcissa avec un immense sourire –ce qui pour elle équivalait plus ou moins à ne pas bouger du tout la bouche en dehors de la commissure de ses lèvres qui se redressait d'un petit millimètre.

Ky les remercia de leur attention en saisissant le paquet bien emballé que lui tendit Lucius –enfin, il leva la main et l'enfant dû se lever pour le récupérer. Les mains tremblantes d'appréhension, il défit soigneusement le nœud qui enroulait le papier cadeau avant de le déplier avec une douceur presque exagéré afin de ne pas le déchirer. En réalité, il voulait prendre le temps de se constituer un masque de bonheur factice au cas où le cadeau ne lui plairait pas –chose qui avec ces gens qui le connaissaient si peu avait de grandes chances de se produire. Lorsqu'enfin il ouvrit la grande boite qui enfermait sa surprise, il eut un coup au cœur, comme s'il recevait un uppercut en plein visage. L'intention de ses grands-parents était plus qu'évidente, et ils avaient probablement pensé lui faire plaisir, mais tout ce vert et ce gris lui donnèrent le tournis.

Drago ressentit la panique de Ky comme si c'était la sienne et se leva hâtivement pour observer le contenu du paquet. Une écharpe aux couleurs de Serpentard y reposait, fraichement pliée, et quelques objets : un bonnet rayé dans les mêmes tons, une plume de phénix teinte en vert et une chevalière. Drago fronça les sourcils, jeta un coup d'œil à sa propre main, et constata qu'il s'agissait de la sœur de la sienne. Un lourd anneau d'argent serti d'une pierre verte où un M calligraphié avait été gravé.

Tous les symboles de la maison Serpentard s'exposaient là, fièrement associés au nom des Malefoy. Drago n'eut aucun mal à saisir les raisons de l'état de son fils et, aussi glacial que possible, il remarqua :

« Ky n'a pas encore assisté à la cérémonie de répartition, père. Il est peut-être un peu tôt pour lui offrir de tels présents, aussi appréciés soient-ils…

-Voyons Drago, les Malefoy vont à Serpentard depuis toujours. Kylian est un Malefoy, il ira donc à Serpentard. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de débattre à ce sujet. A moins que… »

Son regard se posa alors sur Ky qui cessa de respirer, l'air refusant d'entrer dans ses poumons de toute manière. Si Drago avait des iris qui pouvaient paralyser n'importe qui jusqu'à lui donner envie de se terrer, Lucius lui, pouvait simplement tuer du regard. Là où Drago n'avait que de l'argent éclatant, Lucius avait des balles d'un métal froid, meurtrier. Avec une nuance d'un humour incompréhensible dans la voix, Lucius siffla, tel un serpent prêt à mordre.

« A moins que Kylian ne souhaite pas rejoindre les Serpentard. »

Kylian sentit qu'il tremblait et que ses yeux s'humidifiaient sous la peur. Il savait parfaitement que rien ne lui arriverait tant que son père serait là, à ses côtés, mais son grand-père lui faisait peur. Une peur irrationnelle et incontrôlable. Une peur qui se développerait sans doute jusqu'à devenir sa seule émotion s'il ne répondait pas très vite pour crier son amour pour la maison des serpents. Et en cet instant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être sûr d'y aller.

« Si. Je veux aller à Serpentard, bredouilla-t-il en maudissant les tressaillements de sa voix.

-Vraiment ? insista Lucius avec un sourire plus cruel que tous ceux que Drago avait offert à Hermione Granger la veille.

-Oui. Je veux aller à Serpentard. Je veux vraiment y aller.

-Très bien, alors le problème est réglé. Narcissa, aide-donc notre petit fils à mettre son écharpe… »

Narcissa acquiesça sans répondre, saisissant les cadeaux de Ky qui claquait presque des dents, impatient d'en avoir fini avec cette affreuse visite, impatient de retrouver son bureau et son courrier. Drago posa une main sur son épaule pour le rassurer, mais il était si furieux que cela n'eut aucun effet. Il semblait prêt à se ruer sur son père pour lui fracasser le visage à coups de poings. Mais il était encore plus furieux contre lui, d'avoir laissé cela se produire, de laisser Lucius avoir une telle influence sur son propre fils alors qu'il s'était promis que jamais Ky ne devrait porter sur ses épaules le poids d'un nom trop lourd.

Mais alors que Narcissa enroulait l'écharpe autour de son cou, Ky eut la sensation étrange de ne pouvoir échapper à ce que sa famille attendait de lui… A moins de vouloir finir comme les Black récalcitrants : un petit trou brûlé au milieu d'un arbre généalogique trop illustre pour l'erreur qu'il était.

* * *

_Chère__ Anaïa,_

_J'aurai voulu te répondre plus vite, mais mes grands-parents nous ont rendu une visite à mon père et moi. Tu te demandais ce que cela fait d'être un Malefoy ? Et bien c'est bien pire que ce que tu pourrais jamais imaginer. Ma maison n'est pas un château, juste une sorte de manoir perdu au milieu de landes désertes, avec personne à moins de cinq kilomètres à la ronde. Et je n'ai pas de piscine, mais un lac où l'été, je me risque parfois à mettre les orteils, alors que l'eau est toujours gelée. Mais j'ai une grande bibliothèque avec pleins de livres de magie noire, alors ça ne m'emballe pas franchement de découvrir cette part de la bibliothèque de Poudlard… _

_Et puis, il y a les autres membres de ma famille. Mon père est vraiment un super papa, toujours patient et gentil. Je te vois venir, alors je rajoute : avec moi !__Il est patient et gentil avec moi. Il cuisine super bien quand il en a envie, sinon c'est Dondre, notre elfe de maison qui s'en charge. Il fait les meilleures pommes de terre au monde. Il rajoute des tas de choses dedans et ça fait comme un sandwich, mais à la place du pain, c'est de la pomme de terre. Si tu peux goûter ça un jour, tu verras que c'est juste excellent. Parfois, il s'installe dans mon lit avant que je dorme et il me raconte des histoires d'il y a longtemps, de Poudlard et de la guerre. Il fait les voix (celle de ta mère est parfaite en matière d'imitation !) et tout ça. Il me fait rire. _

_Il n'est pas parfait, évidemment… Il peut se disputer avec un inconnu juste parce que celui-ci l'a bousculé dans la rue ou passer la journée sans dire un mot parce qu'il est plongé dans ses pensées. Mais c'est un être humain quand même alors je le pardonne._

_Et puis il y a mes grands-parents… Alors entre eux et moi, soit ça passe, soit ça casse. Ça casse toujours en fait, sauf quand il y a du monde avec nous parce qu'ils détestent se montrer en spectacle, ils trouvent ça vulgaire. Mais je crois qu'ils sont juste un peu déçus de ce que je suis. On peut dire que je ne suis pas vraiment l'archétype du Malefoy de base. Et aujourd'hui, ça s'est encore plus mal passé que d'habitude. Tant pis._

_J'ai attaqué l'Histoire de Poudlard tout à l'heure, le temps de me calmer avant de t'écrire, et j'ai découvert plein de choses ! Tu sais comment fonctionne le plafond de la Grande Salle ? Mon père dit que ce n'est pas si fantastique, mais je rêverais de pouvoir faire la même chose dans ma chambre. Premier sort que je jetterai le jour de mes dix-sept ans, au moins, c'est dit !_

_Shadow s'entend bien avec Pattenrond ? Aristote a failli s'échapper ce matin et mon père n'a pas arrêté de menacer de l'enfermer dans une boite depuis qu'on l'a retrouvé… _

_Puisque tu dis que tu dois savoir certaines choses pour mériter d'être la fille d'Hermione Granger, je peux te demander ce que ça fait de vivre dans une famille d'héros ? Ça doit être drôlement plus reposant que de __vivre__ avec d'anciens prisonniers d'Azkaban (mon grand-père) ou autres Mangemorts, non ?_

_Plus que quatre semaines pile avant Poudlard. Tu n'imagines pas comme je suis pressé !_

_Ky_

* * *

_Ky, _

_J'ai du mal à imaginer ton père en train de faire le clown pour t'endormir, laisse-moi te le dire ! J'ai vraiment essayé, promis, mais il a l'air bien trop sérieux pour s'amuser ainsi. Pour les pommes de terre, ma grand-mère paternelle fait la même chose. C'est la meilleure cuisinière du monde. Et la meilleure grand-mère du monde. Je ne ressemble pas vraiment à ma famille moi non plus. Enfin, surtout pas à celle de mon père. Mais elle s'en fiche. Elle m'appelle « ma puce » et me donne toujours la plus grosse part de sa tarte à la citrouille. Alors j'ai aussi du mal à imaginer des grands-parents comme les tiens… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé de si horrible exactement ? Ton père ne dit rien quand ils sont méchants ?_

_Vous avez un elfe de maison ? Ma mère piquerait une crise si elle le savait ! Et ça ne l'aiderait pas à avoir une bonne opinion de ton père. Elle pense qu'on ne devrait pas exploiter les créatures __sous prétexte__ qu'elles ne sont pas comme nous. Elle défend les elfes de maison depuis vingt ans maintenant avec la SALE (Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes) et se met dans des états pas possibles quand elle réalise qu'ils ne sont pas encore tous libres… (Comme si elle pouvait en quelques années résoudre un problème qui se pose depuis des siècles.)_

_Tu n'as pas de cousins ou de cousines qui viennent te rendre visite parfois ? _

_Ma mère m'a expliqué pour le plafond de Poudlard quand je lui en ai parlé au __dîner__, et moi aussi je trouve ça trop génial ! J'ai des étoiles collées à mon plafond dans ma chambre : ce sont des trucs en plastique qui captent la lumière pendant la journée et la diffusent la nuit. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment pareil. Tu crois que je dois lire l'Histoire de Poudlard avant d'y aller ? Ma mère l'a, c'est son livre de chevet depuis… toujours. Alors je pourrai lui piquer. _

_Pattenrond ignore Shadow avec une super motivation ! Quel vieux ronchon ! Shadow essaie d'attirer son attention (il joue avec sa queue par exemple, et c'est trop mignon.) mais Pattenrond fait comme s'il ne voyait rien. Ou alors il est trop vieux pour se bouger. _

_En fait, c'est plutôt sympa d'être toujours entourée de gens qui ont sauvé le monde parce que du coup, les autres ont une super haute opinion de moi, ce qui fait que si je fais une bêtise, on me pardonne plus facilement. Quand j'étais plus petite, j'ai volé un bonbon dans une boutique de Pré-au-Lard et quand ma mère est venue avec moi pour le rapporter après l'avoir découvert, le vendeur s'est presque excusé. Oui, tu as bien lu. Lui s'est excusé parce que j'avais volé quelque chose. Apparemment, être la fille d'Hermione Granger me donne le droit d'être une criminelle ! _

_Le problème (parce qu'il y a toujours un problème) c'est que du coup, les gens sont plus facilement déçus… Comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce que je fasse forcément de grandes choses. Surtout que –comme si ça n'était pas suffisant– je ne suis pas que la fille d'Hermione Granger, mais aussi de Ron Weasley. Deux fois plus de problèmes et d'attention. _

_D'ailleurs, j'ai rendez-vous avec mon père aujourd'hui. Je dois passer l'après-midi entier avec lui ! Et franchement, à côté de lui, tes grands-parents doivent être de la gnognote ! Souhaite-moi bonne chance…_

_Pour Poudlard, je compte les jours moi aussi. Bientôt ! _

_Ana_

_(Tu ne m'as pas répondu pour ta mère ?)_

* * *

_Ana, _

_Je t'envoie juste un bonne chance qui arrivera à temps j'espère ! Bonne chance !_

_(Mais pourquoi bonne chance __au__ fait ?)_

_Ky_

* * *

Anaïa avait soigneusement replié le petit morceau de parchemin qu'elle venait juste de recevoir et l'avait rangé dans la poche arrière de son jean. Le papier pesait lourd sur elle, mais lui donnait un peu de courage puisque personne d'autre que Ky n'avait idée d'à quel point cette journée l'angoissait. Certes, il n'avait aucune idée des raisons pour lesquelles elle stressait, mais que quelqu'un la soutienne malgré tout au lieu d'ignorer le problème était d'un grand réconfort.

Pour la dixième fois, elle jeta un petit coup d'œil en arrière, vers la cuisine où sa mère s'activait afin de pouvoir retourner au travail le plus vite possible. Elle devait rentrer dans cette cheminée, elle n'avait pas le choix, mais elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que celle-ci l'amène ailleurs.

« Ana, par Merlin, dépêche-toi ! s'impatienta Hermione en attrapant son sac à main. Ton père t'attend…

-Je ne pourrais pas aller chez papi et mamie, plutôt ? »

Hermione faillit craquer sous le regard suppliant de la fillette, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Leur contrat de divorce, à elle et à Ron, stipulait bien qu'Anaïa devait passer au minimum un week-end par mois chez son père. Le week-end avait été transformé en quatre demi-journées sous l'insistance de l'enfant –et puisque Ron trouvait toujours des excuses pour éviter cette corvée– mais cette fois, Hermione ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Elle devait retourner travailler et ne pouvait faire débarquer sa fille chez ses grands-parents sans les prévenir au préalable.

« Je viens te chercher à vingt heures tapantes, Ana. Promis.

-Tu ne seras pas en retard, hein ? chuchota Ana pour qui cinq minutes de retard dans ce cas là pouvait changer totalement son état d'esprit –déjà peu reluisant en cette journée.

-Je serais même là en avance si je peux. »

Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille puis la poussa vers la cheminée pour ne pas se laisser l'occasion de flancher. Elle non plus ne tenait pas franchement à ce qu'Anaïa passe l'après-midi avec Ron puisque cela embêtait tout le monde –les deux principaux concernés, comme la nouvelle famille de Ron, même si bébé-Ashton n'exprimait pas encore son mécontentement. Mais elle se devait de conserver un minimum d'organisation dans ce plan familial complexe, afin qu'ils ne s'éparpillent pas tous. Elle espérait aussi naïvement que Ron et Anaïa puissent un jour retrouver la relation qu'ils avaient tous les deux oubliée désormais, refoulant tous les bons souvenirs pour ne garder que le mauvais.

En prenant la poudre de Cheminette, Anaïa adressa un dernier regard à sa mère, mais celle-ci l'évita, et elle se résigna à subir cette journée comme elle venait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle réapparut ailleurs, dans un salon lourdement décoré de bibelots et envahi de jouets de bébés. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à gauche, vers la salle à manger de son père, puis à droite vers le couloir qui menait aux chambres. Rien.

« _Ton père t'attend_, pépia-t-elle en une parfaite imitation de sa mère avant de grogner : Mouais, tu parles ! »

Définitivement furieuse –et un peu triste– elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé que son père avait embarqué de leur ancienne maison –sa mère en avait racheté un plus à leur goût à toutes les deux. Elle aurait pu rentrer chez elle, ou même aller ailleurs, jusqu'au travail de sa mère où les assistants juridiques étaient si craquants, ou chez sa Mamie Molly qui saurait la réconforter avec des tas de gâteaux. Mais elle se refusa à abdiquer.

Son regard défila sur les lieux silencieux et tomba sur une photo de famille. Pas la sienne, évidemment. Il n'y avait aucune photo d'elle ou de sa mère dans cet appartement tout neuf. Non, une photo de son père avec sa nouvelle femme : _la greluche_ plus connue sous le nom de Gabrielle Delacour. Il y avait leur fils aussi qui en l'espace de deux mois avait dû être plus photographié qu'Ana dans toute sa vie. Celle-ci en éprouva un peu de jalousie avant de contempler le bébé. Mauvaise, elle pensa qu'il était de toute façon déjà très moche, que ça n'irait pas en s'arrangeant, et qu'elle n'avait donc aucune raison d'être jalouse.

Anaïa entendit soudainement des bruits dans le couloir de l'immeuble, puis une clé qu'on enfonçait dans la serrure. Elle perçut un rire, un petit cri de bébé, puis un autre rire, plus fort, qu'elle connaissait mieux. Qu'elle n'entendait plus depuis longtemps aussi. D'ailleurs ce rire s'évanouit dès l'instant où son possesseur ouvrit la porte. Le regard bleu azur de Ron se posa sur sa fille, passa sur la cheminée, revint vers elle, puis se tourna vers Gabrielle et le bébé-Ashton dans ses bras.

« Ana, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'exclama-t-il finalement.

-On est lundi. Maman t'a prévenu que je viendrais. Mais je peux rentrer si je dérange… »

Gabrielle fut la première à sortir de sa torpeur et tendit Ashton à Ron avant de se diriger vers Anaïa pour l'accueillir plus gentiment. L'attention aurait pu toucher la fillette, mais l'agaça bien davantage. Elle détestait que Gabrielle soit si gentille, ni naïve, si jolie, si… _française_.

« Bien sûr que non, tu ne déranges pas du tout. Mais ton père est une vraie _tête-de-linotte_, tu le sais bien. Il oublie constamment toutes sortes de choses, et avec Ashton qui refuse de faire ses nuits, c'est encore plus dur de garder les idées claires, débita-t-elle à toute allure, comme si cela arrangerait la situation de noyer tout le monde avec des mots. Tu veux boire quelque chose, _ma chérie _? »

Anaïa secoua la tête, les yeux fixés sur son père qui gardait les siens résolument baissés. En général, il faisait mieux semblant que ça, au moins pendant quelques minutes, mais cette fois il était trop surpris pour agir comme un père. Il souleva légèrement Ashton, le cala sur sa hanche, et referma la porte d'un coup de pied.

Gabrielle, qui détestait perdre le contrôle de la situation, alla récupérer son fils pour l'amener dans sa chambre, parce qu'il avait « absolument besoin de faire une sieste ». Anaïa la soupçonna de vouloir fuir toute cette tension et elle regretta de ne pas pouvoir agir de la même façon. Ron passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux en s'approchant pour s'écrouler sur le fauteuil qui lui faisait face et elle chuchota, insufflant autant de colère possible à ses mots :

« Tu m'as oubliée.

-Je suis désolé, Ana. Mais tu as entendu Gab'… Avec le bébé et tout ça, je suis vraiment très fatigué. »

Vagues excuses qu'il ne s'efforça même pas de rendre plus crédibles. Elle se concentra de toutes ses forces sur le parchemin qui lui donnait un peu de force depuis sa poche, retenant difficilement ses larmes de rage qui menaçaient de faire céder le barrage de ses paupières. Ron poussa un profond soupir, puis tâcha de sourire et d'engager la conversation sur un terrain moins glissant.

« Maman m'a dit que tu avais fait tes courses de rentrée samedi. C'était bien ?

-Elle t'a dit ça quand ?

-On s'est croisé dans l'ascenseur au Ministère samedi après-midi. J'étais l'un des Aurors qui a arrêté le monsieur qu'elle voulait mettre à Azkaban alors j'ai dû y aller malgré mon congé, expliqua-t-il, la voix plus douce. Tu as trouvé tout ce que tu voulais alors ?

-Non. Il me manque des choses. Maman a dit que tu viendrais les chercher avec moi. »

Ron avala difficilement sa salive en se tassant un peu plus dans son siège. Apparemment, sa mère n'avait pas eu le temps de lui parler de ça et Anaïa se sentit presque fière de le voir si mal à l'aise. Il s'apprêtait à patauger dans une mare de mensonges et d'excuses, et elle s'impatientait de le voir se noyer. Il mit un pied à l'eau…

« Tu sais, Ana, en ce moment avec Ashton, la situation est compliquée. C'est un bébé, il demande beaucoup d'attention, et je ne peux pas demander à Gabrielle de faire tout le travail. J'ai voulu ce bébé autant qu'elle et maintenant, je me dois d'agir en père. »

Puis un autre…

« Et je reprends très bientôt le travail, tu sais. Entre Harry qui est parti en Egypte voir Charlie et Kingsley qui pense se concentrer uniquement sur son travail de Ministre, ils ont besoin de moi au bureau. Je serais sans doute bien moins disponible. »

Puis un autre encore…

« Je sais bien que ta mère aussi a un emploi très important et qu'elle ne dispose pas de plus de temps que moi, mais elle n'a pas autant de choses à gérer actuellement. J'en parlerai avec elle et on verra comment on peut s'arranger. »

Il était déjà à demi-immergé dans ses excuses plus bidons les unes que les autres aux yeux d'Anaïa, mais continua sur sa lancée et elle le laissa faire en serrant les dents.

« Et dans le pire des cas, je suis sûr qu'Harry et Ginny se feront un plaisir de te conduire sur le Chemin de Traverse quand ils iront faire les courses pour tes cousins. Cameron a besoin des mêmes que toi, donc tu ne dérangeras pas. »

Anaïa acquiesça en silence. Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle savait tout ça et qu'il était de toute façon le seul que sa présence dérangeait, mais les mots se coinçaient dans la gorge, trop gros pour dépasser la boule d'angoisse qui s'y était logée. Elle préféra changer de sujet avant de se mettre à hurler, à pleurer ou à juste sauter partout pour se calmer, et bredouilla bêtement :

« Maman m'a acheté une chatte pour Poudlard. Elle s'appelle Shadow. »

Ron ébaucha un petit sourire, néanmoins peu convainquant puisqu'il haïssait les chats… Et que les chats le lui rendaient bien. Pattenrond par exemple lui vouait une haine illimitée et il gardait encore les traces de ses griffures, blessures de la guerre qui s'était tenue entre lui et l'animal pour partager le lit d'Hermione durant les premiers mois de leur vie à deux. Anaïa se demanda si elle pourrait dresser Shadow dans ce sens, afin que son père ne puisse pas l'approcher. Une sorte de chat de garde bien entraîné. Peut-être que Ky avait des livres au sujet du dressage de chat… Elle lui demanderait.

Après cela, le silence se réinstalla, seulement interrompu par les allers et venues de Gabrielle qui servit un jus de citrouille trop sucré à Anaïa. Le liquide eut du mal à passer sa gorge, toujours nouée, mais elle tenta de ne pas le recracher. Au bout d'une heure, Gabrielle insista pour lui planter Ashton dans les bras afin qu'ils fassent connaissance et Anaïa eut très envie de dire « Comment est-ce que je suis censée faire connaissance avec un truc aussi inutile qu'un bébé ? » mais retint sa mauvaise humeur. Elle fit donc mine de s'intéresser à lui alors qu'il ne faisait rien d'autre que pleurer ou baver. Puis il eut la bonne idée de remplir sa couche et Anaïa put enfin se débarrasser de lui.

Elle remarqua que son père avait fixé son attention sur son verre de jus et se leva d'un bond. Gabrielle lui adressa un regard étonné depuis la salle de bain attenante et s'exclama :

« Tu t'en vas déjà ? »

Ron porta sur sa fille un regard plein d'espoir et Anaïa acquiesça. Le « déjà » était de trop dans la question de sa belle-mère, mais il n'était pas utile de le préciser.

« Maman devait rentrer tôt de toute façon, alors elle est probablement à la maison, mentit-elle sans ciller. Sinon, j'irais voir mamie. »

Elle se laissa maladroitement enlacer par Gabrielle, puis se dirigea vers la cheminée sans un regard de plus pour son père. Il ne l'arrêta pas, ne lui proposa pas de la raccompagner pour vérifier si quelqu'un l'attendait de l'autre côté… Et elle s'enfonça dans l'âtre en tâchant de contrôler son canal lacrymal qui défaillait sérieusement depuis quelques semaines. Alors qu'elle jetait la poudre de Cheminette au sol, Ron se leva enfin. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche et énonça sa destination en s'évanouissant dans un nuage de fumée.

La maison était vide bien entendu et le serait probablement durant de nombreuses heures encore, mais elle préférait être seule qu'avec _eux_. Au bord des larmes, elle grimpa les marches menant à l'étage, quatre à quatre, et retrouva sa chambre où Shadow l'attendait. Roulée en boule sur son oreiller, le chaton ouvrit un œil puis le referma, trop endormie pour fêter le retour de sa nouvelle maitresse.

Cette dernière se laissa tomber sur le lit et passa sa main sur le long de la colonne vertébrale de son animal, avant de câliner sa tête. De chaleureux ronronnements envahirent la pièce, puissants et rassurants, et Anaïa s'installa plus confortablement. Ses larmes finirent par lui brouiller la vue et elle les laissa couler, comme pour que ses regrets s'échappent avec elles.

Elle avait pris depuis longtemps l'habitude de cet état, celui qui suivait toutes ses rencontres avec son père. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être débordante de regrets à chaque fois. Elle ne regrettait pas que cela ce soit mal passé –elle estimait que plus rien ne pourrait jamais sauver sa relation avec Ron- mais de ne pas avoir été capable de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de tout ça. Alors qu'elle se montrait si douloureusement franche avec sa mère, alors qu'elle pouvait plonger jusqu'au cou dans les ennuis avec ses cousins et cousines, alors que chaque personne au monde la trouvait incroyablement mature, honnête et forte pour son âge… Elle se recroquevillait face à son père. Les mots –les critiques- refusaient simplement de passer la barrière de ses lèvres, comme si elle pouvait rendre la situation encore plus dure en les énonçant.

Et elle se retrouvait toujours seule, même entourée de plein de monde, à ressasser mentalement tout ce qu'elle aurait pu dire ou faire pour se sentir mieux –et pour lui faire du mal. Et rien ne pouvait alors la distraitre.

Puis, elle se souvint qu'elle avait au moins une chose à faire pour s'occuper. Avec un mince sourire, elle se redressa sur son lit, récupéra le petit mot d'encouragement de Ky et se décida à lui expliquer en se montrant totalement honnête, comme il l'avait été. Elle n'avait jamais pu parler de son père avec quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas et qui puisse être totalement objectif –ou plutôt totalement de son côté, puisque c'est ce qu'elle attendait. Avec Ky, toutes sortes de possibilités s'offraient à elle. Y comprit celle de raconter l'histoire de son point de vue. Son histoire.

* * *

**Note _ **... En fait, je viens de capter que les fins deviennent sadiques au chapitre 5 -Où vous allez juste probablement vouloir me tuer à coups de petites cuillères (oui, c'est possible & sûrement très douloureux xD)- même si la fin du prochain va probablement vous faire grogner -genre hommes des cavernes- aussi...

**Petites questions** _ 1. Uhm... Alors, que pensez-vous de Ron ? (XD -vous me connaissez, ce n'est juste pas du tout mon style de le rendre détestable & pourtant... disons que pour cette trame c'était un peu beaucoup nécessaire.) & des Malefoy ? (Alors eux... Entre Cissa qui pense apparemment que refiler des sous à son petit-fils est une preuve d'amour & Lulu qui a l'intention évidente de le faire se sentir minable... u_u) _ 2. Alors Ky ou Ana ? :P Et au niveau des maisons, est-ce que ces lettres / ces passages vous ont fait changer d'avis ? _ 3. Une idée -puisque Ky dit qu'il "n'imposera jamais la présence des Granger à son père"- de comment Drago & Hermione vont se retrouver à nouveau face à face ? _ 4. Qu'avez-vous pensé en général de ce chapitre ? Est-ce qu'il vous a plu ?

**_Dans le prochain épisode_** : En fait, le prochain chapitre sera très semblable à celui-ci (raison pour laquelle je tenterai de le poster avec un peu d'avance si possible -au commencement, ils ne devaient former qu'un chapitre, mais niveau longueur, c'était ingérable donc...) : des lettres -avec explication de qui est la mère de Kylian, toute l'histoire de Ron&Hermione et... Et ce qui poussera Drago & Hermione à se revoir xD / Et aussi une discussion Drago/Ky légèrement surréaliste... :P Et après y'aura le chapitre 5 ! Est-ce que vous réalisez ce que ça veut dire ?! :O

**Bisous bisous, Review Review**

**Bewitch_Tales**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairing ****– **Drago Malefoy / Hermione Granger. _ Et oui, enfin... :P _ et y'a toujours quelques couples qui tentent de passer faire coucou d'temps en temps.

**Genre ****– **Romance/Famille.

**Rating ****–** T. -non, mais je vous jure, rien ne va plus... D'accord, je l'admets, ça finira par se changer en M.

**Disclaimer ****–** Le monde & les personnages adultes appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne prends pas en compte l'épilogue du Tome 7.

**Note de l'auteure ****– **Bien le bonjour, chers lecteurs ! Comment allez-vous en cette journée de... Pluie et de froid ? *Dépression Hivernale en plein mois de Juin, c'est fait* ; Je tenais à vous remercier une fois encore pour tous vos reviews qui m'ont fait sourire un peu bêtement parfois -c'est l'effet compliment sur moi, je souris comme Ron dans HP6 quand il regarde la lune après avoir pris le philtre d'amour. Et désolée pour le temps de réponse aussi -j'ai tenté de me motiver dès le jeudi, mais feufeu m'a reniée... (Enfin, la page de login ne voulait pas se charger. Ce qui compliquait légèrement l'opération. xD) Du coup, cette fois, je tenterai de répondre au fur & à mesure pour éviter d'avoir des problèmes ensuite dans ce genre de cas... *se file virtuellement un coup de pieds aux fesses*

Je vous laisse à ce chapitre qui -j'espère- vous fera rire :P

* * *

**Un Air de Famille**

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

_Ky,_

_Je profite de la chouette pour prendre le temps de te répondre. Ça va peut-être prendre huit rouleaux de parchemin de t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai besoin d'une bonne dose de chance pour pouvoir passer du temps avec mon père, mais j'espère juste que tu comprendras un peu, contrairement à tout le monde. _

_Je ne vais pas te dire que c'est tout le contraire du tien, qu'il est monstrueux, a frappé ma mère, boit trop ou des choses aussi affreuses, parce que ce ne serait pas vrai. En fait, j'ai eu un père comme le tien pendant les cinq premières années de ma vie : il me lisait des histoires en faisant les voix lui aussi, il m'offrait des tonnes de bonbons à chaque fois qu'on sortait et contrairement à ma mère, il me laissait monter sur un balai sans être harnachée comme pour une expédition sur la lune. Il me donnait de petits surnoms affectueux, tenait toujours ma main dans la sienne lorsqu'il y avait des gens autour de nous et, encore mieux, il aimait vraiment ma mère. _

_Je ne sais pas trop s'il faisait déjà semblant à l'époque, s'il le faisait juste un peu mieux pour y croire lui aussi… Mais j'ai fini par grandir et après mes cinq ans, notre famille a plus ou moins implosé._

_Tu sais que tous les Weasley sont roux, pas vrai ? Je veux dire, c'est quand même la caractéristique par laquelle nous nous retrouvons les uns les autres. Mes cousins Logan et Cameron sont bruns, d'accord, mais ce sont les seuls et ils ont__ au moins hérité de la couleur de cheveux de son père. Et tous les Weasley ont aussi des tâches de rousseurs._

_Et comme tu as pu le remarquer, ce n'est pas mon cas. Je suis presque blonde toute l'année, totalement blonde tout l'été (la faute au soleil), je n'ai presque aucune tâches de rousseur sauf quand je passe toutes mes journées dehors, et je suis si petite que même mon cousin de huit ans est plus grand que moi ! (Oui, il faut aussi que tu saches que les Weasley sont habituellement soit grands, soit trapus, jamais petits et fins.)_

_Mon père a fini par le remarquer (ou du moins par y faire vraiment attention et par agir en conséquence.) et tout a mal tourné depuis __. __Au début, il se disputait juste beaucoup __avec__ maman, au moins trois fois par semaine, mais il faisait encore un peu mine de s'intéresser à moi. Puis, il a accepté une mission d'Auror le jour de mes six ans, parce qu'il avait simplement oublié mon anniversaire. Oui, tu dois te dire qu'un père ne peut pas oublier une telle date ! Et bien, apparemment, si. _

_Au bout d'un certain temps, il a commencé à m'ignorer presque totalement… Puis à essayer de comprendre pourquoi je ne __lui __ressemblais__ pas. Il a fini par fixer son attention sur une idée qui a rendu ma mère dingue : il pense qu'elle l'a trompé à l'époque et que je suis le résultat. Je ne te raconte pas l'ambiance à la maison… Franchement, je ne peux pas donner d'explication sur le peu de ressemblances que j'ai avec ma famille. Mais je sais que ma mère n'aurait jamais trompé mon père ! Tu dois sûrement penser que je préfère me voiler la face, mais je ne peux pas imaginer que ma mère soit capable de faire ça. Ce n'est tellement pas son genre de faire des choses affreuses, de mauvaises choses… Je pense qu'il se trompe, que peut-être, je suis comme __ces__ enfants dont les parents sont blancs mais qui sont noirs parce qu'un ancêtre l'était. Il paraît que ça arrive._

_Mais mon père n'y croit pas et il m'ignore toujours. Il me parle un peu de sujets peu risqués et très souvent inintéressants, mais il essaie de passer le moins de temps possible avec moi. Si je dois supporter de le voir, c'est de la faute de l'imbécile de juge qui a prononcé le divorce de mes parents il y a deux ans. _

_Et pour rendre la situation encore plus catastrophique, mon père s'est remarié quand sa copine est tombée enceinte. J'ai donc un demi-petit-frère. Et devine quoi ? Il est roux et a plein de tâches de rousseurs ! Je te laisse imaginer à quel point mon père l'aime, lui. Du coup, quand je dois le voir, il faut aussi que je supporte sa toute nouvelle famille, celle qu'il expose dans son portefeuille… _

_Ce qui m'agace le plus, c'est que ma mère, elle (qui est beaucoup plus belle et intelligente) n'a personne ! J'aimerais bien qu'elle ne soit plus seule avant que je parte pour Poudlard, ce serait bizarre de l'imaginer rentrer à la maison et ne trouver personne._

_Alors, voilà pourquoi j'avais besoin de chance, parce qu'en général, ça finit toujours mal. Silence pesant ou discussions coincées. Sourires __forcés__ ou même pas, rien parfois. Ça n'a pas loupé aujourd'hui, et j'ai fini par m'enfuir pour retrouver mon chez-moi. Ma mère va m'arracher la tête quand elle saura que j'ai passé tant d'heures toute seule à la maison, mais tant pis, je n'aurais pas pu supporter de me retrouver dans la même pièce que lui une minute de plus._

_J'espère que tu ne te moqueras pas trop de moi et de cette drôle de situation. Tu vois que la tienne, avec tes grands-parents, n'est pas si catastrophique, au moins, tu n'as pas à les appeler « Papa »…_

_Bisous, _

_Ana._

* * *

_Ana, _

_Je suis vraiment désolé que la situation avec ton père soit aussi terrible. Je n'imagine même pas __comment__ je ferais si mon père n'était pas… Ce qu'il est. Je trouve le tien horrible en fait, parce que quoi qu'il se passe, il reste ton père, non ? Enfin, je veux dire qu'il t'a élevée au début et que ça aurait dû l'aider à ne pas devenir fou comme ça. J'ai aussi un peu de mal à croire que ta mère ait pu le tromper. S'il y a une chose que mon père répète constamment à son sujet, c'est qu'Hermione Granger est un modèle de vertu. A ses yeux, ce n'est pas vraiment une qualité, mais quand même !_

_Tu as probablement raison pour mes grands-parents, je n'ai pas à les voir si souvent (même si c'est toujours trop souvent !) et mon père est toujours là avec moi. Par contre, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je voudrais qu'ils m'ignorent finalement, comme ton père le fait avec toi. Eux (enfin, surtout mon grand-père en fait, ma grand-mère elle est… juste bizarre.) passent leur temps à me faire des remarques, à insister sur le fait que je ne leur ressemble pas, que je suis pas digne de porter le nom Malefoy. Ils ne le disent pas évidemment, mais ils me le font sentir. Je crois que si je ne vais pas à Serpentard, ils retireront mon nom de leur héritage. Ou ils me tueront, comme dans la mafia moldue (J'ai lu un livre là-dessus et nos familles sont juste totalement normales et saines par rapport à celles-là.). _

_Mais, j'ai mon père. Et lui ne m'abandonnera jamais. Comme ta mère ne t'abandonnera jamais. Et je promets qu'il sait faire le clown, malgré son air pince-sans-rire (J'adore cette expression !)… Il fait un truc génial avec ses yeux et des grimaces incroyables aussi. J'espère que tu pourras le voir à l'œuvre un jour, tu me croirais comme ça !_

_Je n'ai ni cousins, ni cousines, ni frères, ni sœurs… J'aimerais bien pourtant, mais mon père est fils unique, alors les seuls enfants que je connais sont ceux de ses amis. Je ne m'entends pas très bien avec eux. Il y a bien Santana, la fille de mon parrain Blaise, mais elle est un peu plus vieille que moi et elle m'embête plus qu'autre chose. Les autres, ils sont… un peu idiots. Les seuls intéressants sont les Nott, mais ils ne sont pas souvent présents. Je sais que c'est méchant de dire ça, mais tu me comprendrais si tu les voyais. En fait, tu les verras à Poudlard !_

_Ma mère… Je n'aime pas trop en parler, parce que les gens me regardent toujours un peu de travers, comme s'ils étaient à la fois tristes pour moi et un peu dégoûtés, comme si c'était de ma faute. Elle s'appelait Pansy et elle est morte à ma naissance. Alors oui, c'est sûrement un peu de ma faute._

_Depuis, mon père est tout seul. Onze ans, t'imagines ? Enfin, j'ai bien vu quelques femmes passer de temps en temps, mais je crois que ma présence le gène pour ça. Il faut dire que « J'ai trente-cinq ans, je suis veuf et j'ai un gamin de onze ans » ça ne __plaît__ pas forcément aux filles. Ajoute le nom Malefoy à l'équation et ça devient totalement impossible !_

_Pour les elfes de maison, je tiens à rétablir la vérité : nous les traitons bien ! Bon, mon père refuse toujours de les payer, bien que j'insiste, mais il est poli avec eux, dit merci et tout ça… Ça réussit à rendre la chose moins affreuse ? Et on fait comment pour rejoindre la SALE ? Parce que je veux en être !_

_J'aimerais bien pouvoir avoir des étoiles comme les tiennes, au moins pour faire semblant jusqu'à ce que je puisse lancer un sort à mon plafond. Je pourrais demander à mon père de le faire sinon, mais il ne voudra sûrement pas : j'ai une grande fresque qui date d'il y a super longtemps et il penserait que je gâche le côté artistique de la maison. Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut impérativement que tu lises l'Histoire de Poudlard !_

_Pour ce que les gens attendent de toi… Je vis exactement le contraire ! Les gens s'attendent à ce que je sois un petit monstre, arrogant, méchant et ils n'arrivent pas à accepter que je puisse être différent de mon père à onze ans. Quand je fais une bêtise, ils ont l'air de penser que c'était prévisible, ils __ne sont__ pas surpris, plutôt ravis même parce que du coup je rentre dans l'idée qu'ils se font de moi. Et quand je fais quelque chose de bien, ils me regardent de travers, comme pour dire : « Et bien mon garçon, tu ne pourrais pas être un peu plus Malefoyen, non ? »… Exaspérant ! Les gens ont toujours envie finalement de nous mettre dans des sortes de cases, avec une étiquette dessus, et si on ne suit pas ce qu'il y a écrit sur cette fichue étiquette, ils nous en veulent. Et par « les gens », je veux aussi dire ceux qui devraient nous aimer… Notre famille donc. On en revient toujours à la même chose._

_Vivement Poudlard pour qu'on n'ait plus à les supporter : ton père pour toi, mes grands-parents pour moi. Je me sens coupable d'abandonner mon père dans cette grande maison moi aussi. On devrait pouvoir apporter nos parents à Poudlard lorsqu'ils sont tous seuls !_

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Ky._

* * *

Anaïa était assise sur son tabouret, le balançant un petit peu en s'appuyant sur la pointe d'un pied, tâchant d'éviter le regard de sa mère. Son instinct de survie lui conseillait –à raison– de ne surtout pas croiser le regard noir d'Hermione qui s'agitait, brusque dans ses mouvements. Elle malmena une brioche dont elle déposa une tranche devant Anaïa et poussa un énième soupir, comme pour évacuer sa colère. Colère qui s'adressait évidemment à la fillette.

Anaïa jeta un petit coup d'œil en direction de la fenêtre, espérant de tout son cœur voir apparaître la chouette qui lui apporterait la réponse de Ky. Elle devait avouer qu'elle s'impatientait un peu, même en sachant qu'il vivait loin et qu'il avait probablement d'autres choses à faire que d'écrire des lettres à une quasi-inconnue.

Le claquement d'une assiette contre la table lui fit oublier Ky pour quelques secondes et elle leva les yeux vers sa mère qui s'installait pour déjeuner.

La veille, Hermione était rentrée, furieuse et angoissée après être passée la chercher chez Ron… Où Anaïa n'était évidemment plus. Elle avait fait un détour par chez Molly et Arthur, puis avait bien eu le temps d'imaginer mille scénarii catastrophes avant de retrouver sa fille, sagement installée sur son lit avec un livre. Depuis, elle ruminait, répétant un discours moralisateur dans sa tête sans se décider à le prononcer. Jusque là.

« Est-ce que tu réalises à quel point on s'est inquiété ? A quel point ta grand-mère s'est angoissée à l'idée de te savoir toute seule ? A quel point ton père s'en est voulu de t'avoir laissé partir ? Et à quel point j'ai eu peur pour toi ?

-J'étais dans ma chambre, maman… Je ne voulais inquiéter personne.

-Oui, mais personne ne le savait ! répliqua froidement Hermione en massant sa tempe du pouce, saisie par une migraine. Anaïa, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu fais ta crise d'adolescence avec de l'avance ?

-Quoi ? s'esclaffa Anaïa en plissant le front.

-D'abord ta petite balade secrète avec ce Kylian Malefoy, et maintenant ça. C'est Poudlard qui t'angoisse ? Je sais que tu es impatiente d'y être évidemment, mais peut-être que tu te mets trop la pression et que… »

Anaïa expira bruyamment, résistant à son envie de lever les yeux au ciel, alors que sa mère continuait à débiter son monologue. Hermione exagérait totalement la situation, selon elle. Certes, elle avait agi de manière un peu spontanée –chose qui ne pardonnait pas chez les Granger– et peut-être aurait-elle pu penser un peu plus à sa famille… Enfin, pas à son père bien entendu, parce qu'Anaïa doutait franchement qu'il s'en soit voulu, comme le disait sa mère. Mais elle avait été si furieuse, si peinée aussi, qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi. Elle n'était pas en pleine crise d'adolescence, elle en avait simplement assez de devoir toujours faire des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas faire.

Elle songea à Ky qui vivait probablement la même situation qu'elle, et regretta une fois de plus que sa réponse ne soit pas encore arrivée. Peut-être que la chouette s'était perdue ou qu'il n'avait plus envie de correspondre avec elle ou que… Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de se calmer. Cameron lui manquait aussi et elle attendait désormais sa rentrée à Poudlard avec trop de raisons pour les énoncer. Cameron, Ky, Poudlard tout simplement, ces quatre semaines d'attente la torturaient un peu plus à chaque seconde.

« Anaïa, est-ce que tu m'écoutes au moins ? soupira Hermione, désespérée.

-Oui, mentit la petite blonde du bout des lèvres.

-Alors explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé dans ta petite tête quand tu as décidé de rentrer à la maison toute seule ? »

Anaïa haussa les épaules, penaude. Elle aurait pu expliquer à sa mère que son père l'avait oubliée et que l'heure qu'elle avait passée en sa compagnie avait été un véritable supplice, mais cela provoquerait une nouvelle dispute entre ses parents. Elle avait entendu sa mère faire la morale à son père des centaines de fois au cours des dernières années et cela se terminait toujours de la même façon : il niait avoir fait quoi que ce soit de répréhensible, se plaignait qu'elle ne comprenne pas ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, et disparaissait sans donner de nouvelles pendant au moins une semaine, ressassant le passé pour devenir encore plus aigri. Et sa mère était triste, dépassée par les événements et finissait toujours par pleurer durant toute la soirée. Rien de bien folichon. Rien qu'Anaïa ne souhaite encourager.

« J'avais juste envie d'être un peu tranquille et Shadow me manquait. Elle est toute petite, tu sais, elle a besoin de moi…

-Ana… »

Hermione soupira une fois de plus avant de glisser ses mains dans ses boucles, tenant ainsi sa tête comme si celle-ci menaçait de tomber sous le poids de ses pensées. Anaïa s'en voulait un peu de la mettre dans un tel état, mais n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont elle pouvait arranger les choses. Elle aurait aimé que sa mère ait autre chose à faire en dehors de s'occuper d'elle ou de travailler, quelque chose qui puisse lui changer les idées et la sortir de la monotonie de son quotidien. Avec une petite grimace, elle demanda brusquement, déviant de sujet sans même y réfléchir :

« Maman, t'as un amoureux ? »

Hermione sortit de sa contemplation de la brioche, planta son regard dans celui de sa fille pour voir si celle-ci plaisantait, puis éclata d'un rire un peu trop nerveux. Elle dodelina de la tête, un sourire aux lèvres, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, ses joues délicieusement teintées de rose, et Anaïa comprit qu'elle la mettait dans une situation inédite et par conséquent très déplaisante.

« Non, Ana. Et tu le sais très bien.

-Tu aurais pu avoir quelqu'un et ne pas me le dire.

-Et bien, ce n'est pas cas, répliqua doucement Hermione, comme à regret avant de se lever pour ranger son assiette, alors qu'elle n'avait rien avalé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as personne ? »

Hermione déposa son assiette dans l'évier, attendant que fille ait fini de déjeuner –et de dire des bêtises, aussi– pour lancer un sort qui laverait la vaisselle. Puis elle s'adossa au plan de travail, contempla longuement Anaïa, à la recherche d'une réponse valable pour une enfant de dix ans, presque onze.

« C'est moins facile que de s'acheter un balai, tu sais ?

-Tu plaisantes ? Tu es Hermione Granger, tu es belle et super intelligente. Et en plus de ça, t'as la meilleure fille de tout l'univers ! Alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi un homme ne tomberait pas amoureux de toi. »

Hermione éclata de rire, s'approcha de sa fille, toute colère de la veille oubliée, et caressa tendrement ses cheveux. Elle aurait voulu expliquer à Anaïa qu'une femme de trente-cinq ans, divorcée avec enfant, n'était pas franchement le meilleur morceau du marché des célibataires. Elle avait reçu des invitations au cours des deux années précédentes, dès que la rumeur de sa rupture avec Ron s'était étendue, mais malgré quelques rendez-vous à l'heure du déjeuner, elle n'avait jamais eu envie de poursuivre et de se lancer dans une réelle relation.

Il y avait bien eu Jack, un collègue de son bureau, plus que charmant, son seul amant depuis Ron –enfin, son seul amant en dehors de Ron en vérité. Mais elle ne s'était pas sentie emportée comme elle s'y attendait et sa déception l'avait jusqu'alors empêchée de lui proposer une autre sortie. Elle ne pouvait pas partager ses histoires de cœur avec sa fille. Elle se contenta donc de lui expliquer les raisons plus évidentes de son célibat.

« Tu sais, Ana, entre toi qui fait des tiennes et le travail, je n'ai pas réellement temps de chercher quelqu'un. Alors, je suis peut-être belle et intelligente comme tu sembles le croire, pas très objective quand même puisque tu es ma fille justement, mais… Construire une relation demande du temps. Et le temps, c'est tout ce qu'il me manque.

-Peut-être que tu pourrais faire comme les moldus. Aller sur internet ! J'ai vu une pub à la télévision la dernière fois, après que tu ais regardé le journal et je me suis dit que ça pouvait marcher pour toi.

-Et comment je ferais pour expliquer la présence de la magie dans notre vie à ce pauvre homme ?

-Oh… Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Mais à ton travail…

-Ana, s'esclaffa Hermione. Je suis très bien toute seule. Tu n'as pas besoin de jouer les marieuses ! Je suis une grande fille qui peut parfaitement gérer ses relations…

-Oui, enfin, en attendant, tu n'as aucune relation à gérer ! rétorqua la fillette avec un sourire moqueur.

-Anaïa. »

Ce « Anaïa » suffit à réduire la concernée au silence. Puis, elle aperçut l'air amusé de sa mère et fut plutôt heureuse d'avoir réussi à la faire sourire. En effet, même si Hermione n'était pas prête à accepter son besoin de quelqu'un dans sa vie, Anaïa était bien décidée à le lui prouver. Elle savait qu'un petit coup de pouce au destin pourrait suffire. Sa mère était bien assez bourrée de qualités pour parvenir à faire craquer un homme –au minimum parfait lui aussi. Elle devrait juste trouver un spécimen correct pour faire fondre le cœur de sa mère.

Elle était déjà en pleine réflexion lorsqu'enfin, la lettre de Ky arriva, accrochée à la patte d'une chouette épuisée par les allers retours. Lettre qui lui offrit la réponse qu'elle attendait tant. Le destin avait apparemment décidé de l'aider, lui aussi.

* * *

_Ky, _

_Je viens d'avoir une super, mais alors vraiment super bonne idée ! Enfin, seulement si tu es d'accord… Ton père est tout seul et ma mère est toute seule, alors ils pourraient peut-être être seuls ensemble ? __Bon, d'accord, tu dois me prendre pour une dingue parce qu'ils n'ont absolument rien en commun, mais réfléchis : ton père a eu dix ans pour trouver une femme à la hauteur de ses exigences, et il ne l'a pas trouvée. Ma mère est entourée d'hommes à son bureau, des hommes parfois super craquants et qui font le même job qu'elle (ce qui laisse supposer qu'ils se ressemblent un minimum) mais elle non plus n'a pas trouvé la perle rare._

_Alors, je pense qu'il est possible qu'ils aient tous les deux besoin de quelque chose de vraiment différent ! Quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient pas cherché si on ne décidait pas de les pousser l'un vers l'autre. Peut-être que __ton__ père aurait besoin d'une femme intelligente et indépendante qui ne soit pas issue de l'aristocratie sorcière. Et peut-être que ma mère aurait besoin d'un homme qui… Bon, un homme comme ton père ! Pour l'instant, le seul point positif que je puisse lui trouver de mon point de vue, c'est qu'il est trop beau, et c'est déjà pas mal._

_S'il te plait, ne te dis pas que c'est fou et impossible sans y avoir bien réfléchi, parce que toi comme moi n'avons pas envie de les abandonner dans leur solitude, et je crois que les réunir résoudrait grandement le problème. _

_Mon plan sera digne d'un Serpentard (Parce que moi j'aimerai bien aller dans cette maison, en fait… Pas toi ?) Je suis sûre qu'on pourrait y arriver tous les deux. En plus, je pourrais le voir faire ses grimaces et goûter ses célèbres pommes de terre, ce qui serait un point positif non négligeable, pas vrai ? Ah, et tu pourrais entrer dans la SALE en plus, qui est un club très fermé. _

_Pour les cousins, franchement, ne te plains pas ! Les enfants peuvent être trop nuls en fait… Mon cousin Freddie, et Charlotte, ma cousine, sont les exemples parfaits de ce qu'il y a de pire chez les gens de notre âge. Je déteste passer du temps avec eux, presque autant qu'avec mon père, car ils me traitent de Serpentard (insulte suprême dans ma famille !)… Parfois, j'aimerai pouvoir leur lancer un sort. Voilà ce que je ferais moi, quand j'aurais le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école. Je leur infligerai une bonne correction ! _

_Je t'apporterai des étoiles quand on se verra, et tu me prêteras tes livres en échange. (J'ai commencé l'Histoire de Poudlard, et il y a des tas d'anecdotes, c'est super !)_

_J'espère que tu trouveras que mon idée est bonne… Réponds-moi vite !_

_Bisous, _

_Ana._

_(Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ta maman.)_

* * *

_Ana, _

_Pas de doute, tu es totalement cinglée ! Mais… J'aimerais bien tenter le coup quand même. Peut-être que tu as raison et qu'ils ont tous les deux besoin de changer de fréquentations. Bon, le changement serait radical, mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer. _

_Mais comment les réunir dans la même pièce sans risquer qu'ils ne s'envoient des sortilèges en pleine tête ? Et puis, même si ça fonctionnait, est-ce que tu imagines ce que les autres en penseraient ? Je sais très bien que tu diras que ça n'aurait pas d'importance, mais mes grands-parents sont très doués lorsqu'il s'agit de contrôler la vie des gens et ils feraient disparaître ta mère en trop peu de temps pour le dire. Et ton père alors ? Et tous les autres ? Harry Potter, par exemple, tu crois franchement qu'il serait heureux de voir sa meilleure amie en couple avec son ancien pire ennemi ? _

_Bon, on n'en est pas là… Les faire s'apprécier nous demanderait déjà énormément de patience. Il faudrait qu'on s'y mette dès maintenant, si on veut qu'ils se rapprochent avant la rentrée… (Parce qu'après, on ne sera plus là pour leur faire garder le cap.) Tu as un plan ?_

_Un plan qui ne repose pas uniquement sur le physique de mon père, s'il te plait. _

_Il y a une cabine de téléphone à deux kilomètres de ma maison, on pourrait essayer de s'appeler pour s'organiser ? Ce sera plus simple comme ça. Envoie-moi ton numéro. Et donne-moi un jour et une heure. _

_Plus que trois semaines et demie avant Poudlard. _

_J'attends ta réponse,_

_Ky._

* * *

Ky tapotait nerveusement le coin de la table en observant les allers et venues de Dondre entre la cuisine et la salle à manger. L'elfe de maison posait de nombreux mets sur la table, comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à faire une grande fête, mais non, ils n'étaient que deux. Son père et lui. Enfin, lui tout seul puisque son père n'avait pas encore décidé de l'honorer de sa présence. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas ce qui l'irritait : son père avait l'habitude de s'installer à table à la dernière minute, surtout lorsqu'il revenait de l'un de ces rendez-vous dont Ky ne comprenait pas l'intérêt. Drago ne travaillait pas et trouvait pourtant le moyen d'être débordé de temps à autres.

Non, Ky s'inquiétait par la faute de Grisaille, qui n'était pas encore apparue pour lui offrir la réponse d'Anaïa, réponse qu'il attendait avec une impatience démesurée. Peu à peu, depuis l'avant-veille –jour où il avait reçu la lettre évoquant une idée délirante– il avait laissé son avidité d'en savoir plus l'envahir. Il se prenait à rêver qu'ils parviennent à réunir leurs parents, tant cela semblait surréaliste. Drago et Hermione n'avaient probablement rien en commun, en dehors de leur célibat et leurs enfants. Rien qui puisse faire tenir une relation de couple, pour autant qu'il puisse en juger.

Il tentait de trouver un autre point commun aux deux adultes, lorsque l'un d'eux débarqua dans la salle à manger, l'air légèrement débraillé. Un t-shirt blanc sur un simple pantalon, ni chemise, ni chaussures. Ky se demanda à quel genre de rendez-vous il avait dû assister lorsque le claquement de talons contre le parquet de l'entrée retentit. Il se tourna un peu sur son siège et remarqua avec une grimace qu'une femme quittait précipitamment la maison. En un soupir, il reporta son attention à son père qui, les cheveux ébouriffés et humides, n'eut pas l'air embarrassé d'être ainsi surpris. Ky ne put s'empêcher de marmonner :

« Je croyais que c'était un rendez-vous de travail…

-Je ne travaille pas, Ky. Et Louise est une vieille amie.

-Elle ne m'a pas paru vieille. Et elle m'a encore moins l'air d'être une amie, répliqua sournoisement Ky, laissant l'éducation Malefoyenne de son père agir sur son ton.

-C'est une expression, mon grand, sourit Drago en s'installant à table, un petit sourire rêveur flottant encore sur ses lèvres. Et depuis quand est-ce que tu t'intéresses à ce que je fais ? »

Ky haussa les épaules alors que Dondre lui servait un grand verre de citronnade et disparaissait à la cuisine –pressentant apparemment qu'il était de trop. Ky aurait voulu lui dire de se réserver pour une personne particulière, mais ne pouvait le faire sans éveiller les soupçons. Pour retenir les mots qui menaçaient de sortir de sa bouche, il avala plusieurs gorgées de sa boisson, à la recherche d'un sujet moins risqué. Son père fut le premier à en trouver un –bien plus habitué à foncer dans le mur qu'à l'éviter de toute évidence.

« Je croyais que toi et moi, on respectait notre intimité. J'ai accepté que tu continues à envoyer des lettres à cette Anaïa malgré le problème que son nom me pose, alors j'aimerais bien que tu puisses ne pas me jeter un regard réfrigérant juste parce que j'ai le malheur d'embrasser une femme.

-Papa, j'ai plus cinq ans, je sais que tu fais plus qu'embrasser, grommela Ky avec une grimace puérile, comme s'il allait se mettre à vomir de dégoût. Et j'ai juste été surpris !

-Je sais que tu es un grand garçon qui sait plein de choses sur les rapports homme-femme, Ky, mais tout n'est pas toujours ce qu'il paraît être. »

Ky ne tenta même pas de comprendre le caractère sibyllin de cette phrase, puisque ses joues s'étaient illuminées de rouge, telles des guirlandes de noël. Drago ne mentait pas pourtant. Il s'était brusquement rappelé la présence de son fils au rez-de-chaussée et avait repoussé la pauvre Louise qui avait vainement tenté de relancer la machine. Il avait eu besoin d'une bonne douche froide afin de se calmer, rendu tout de même un peu maussade par la frustration. Il lui semblait qu'il n'avait pas fait l'amour depuis des décennies, quelque chose l'arrêtant toujours au moment fatidique : Dondre, son fils… Il y avait toujours quelque chose !

Il mâchonna amèrement le morceau de viande saignante que Dondre avait si aimablement préparé, tout en songeant à ce que serait sa vie lorsque Ky entrerait à Poudlard. Il se sentirait probablement très seul, après onze années à partager son espace avec un petit garçon aussi vif. Mais au moins, il réussirait à conclure à nouveau ! Point positif pour l'homme qu'il était.

Ky l'interrompit dans ses pensées qui filaient dans des recoins plus intimes de son cerveau en se levant brusquement de son siège. L'enfant courut jusqu'à la fenêtre la plus proche qu'il ouvrit à la volée, et laissa l'une de leurs nombreuses chouettes s'engouffrer à l'intérieur. Grisaille se posa nonchalamment sur le dossier d'un siège et Ky détacha la lettre qui était accrochée à sa patte. Drago l'observa faire avec circonspection en se doutant qu'il s'agissait encore d'un mot de la jeune Granger. Il se demandait ce que cela pouvait signifier pour lui –allait-il devoir accepter un jour que son fils épouse une Sang-de-Bourbe, salissant ainsi la pureté des Malefoy ? – avant de se reprendre. Ky avait onze ans seulement, et ne songeait sûrement pas déjà au mariage, à moins d'être sacrement tordu.

Il ne put évidemment pas s'empêcher de le taquiner, malgré lui, parce que c'était ce qu'il faisait de mieux, avec son fils comme avec le reste du monde. Faire rougir ou rugir les gens était l'une de ses plus grandes passions.

« Alors, ta petite-amie va bien ? »

Cela ne manqua pas. La peau de Ky s'enflamma avec l'ardeur d'un feu de forêt et il se réinstalla à table en dissimulant le petit mot qu'il avait parcouru du regard. Il ne craignait pas son indiscrétion –il savait pertinemment que son père n'oserait jamais lire ces lettres ou même fouiner dans ses affaires– mais avait un peu peur de laisser dévoiler une émotion. Il était presque certain que son père serait capable de lire sur son visage qu'il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose de stupide. Alors que l'idée s'emparait de son esprit, il la reflua. Pas question de faire rater le plan en se montrant trop transparent.

« Ce n'est pas ma petite-amie.

-Pas encore.

-Papa, j'ai onze ans…

-Et alors ? Je sortais avec ta mère quand j'avais onze ans. Enfin… On se tenait la main, ça n'allait pas plus loin. On n'était pas aussi précoces.

-Papa, coupa Ky en secouant la tête. Je ne veux pas le savoir. Et Anaïa… C'est différent. Ce ne sera jamais ma petite-amie ! »

Ky paraissait tellement convaincu que Drago paniqua. Vraiment. Il pouvait accepter l'idée que son fils sorte un jour avec une Sang-de-Bourbe. Pas une moldue, non, ça jamais. Mais une Sang-de-Bourbe, c'était presque acceptable, puisqu'il n'y avait plus beaucoup de Sang-Purs dans le monde sorcier de toute façon. Mais Ky était si sûr de lui qu'il s'imagina… Une chose qu'il ne pourrait pas accepter –il vivait encore au Moyen-Age pour certains sujets.

« Tu aimes les filles, pas vrai ?

-Bah… Non, pas particulièrement, répondit Ky avec une innocence désarmante.

-Comment ça… _Pas particulièrement _? répéta Drago, la gorge nouée, en songeant à la réaction de ses parents s'ils devaient assister à un mariage gay et en croisant les doigts pour qu'ils soient morts d'ici là.

-Je n'ai pas d'amoureuse, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

-Oui, mais plus tard… Tu préfèreras les garçons ou les filles ?

-Et bien, ça dépend pour quoi. »

Drago blêmit, si brutalement que Ky cru un instant qu'il pourrait s'évanouir. Il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux, la glissa vers sa nuque qui menaçait de craquer sous le poids de sa tête, lourde, trop lourde de peurs irrationnelles. _Ça dépend pour quoi. Ça dépend pour quoi ?_ Il ferma les yeux, inspira et expira plusieurs fois pour se calmer –en vain– puis bredouilla en ayant l'impression d'être sur le point d'imploser :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je sais que c'est nul de penser comme ça, mais je crois que les garçons font certaines choses mieux que les filles…

-Quel genre de choses ? »

Ky haussa les épaules en mordillant dans un morceau de carotte, les traits crispés par la concentration, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à dresser une liste exhaustive des qualités masculines. Puis, après quelques secondes d'une inconcevable torture pour Drago, il avoua :

« Le Quidditch par exemple. Je sais qu'il y a eu de grandes joueuses, mais je crois quand même qu'à certains postes, les hommes se débrouillent mieux…

-Quoi ?

-Attends, papa, ne me fais pas la morale là-dessus hein ! Tu n'arrêtais pas de dire que les femmes ne devraient pas pouvoir être Auror quand Daphnée Greengrass a décidé d'entrer au Département. Alors qu'elle allait juste avoir un travail de secrétaire…

-Oui, Ky, je sais, mais… »

Drago étouffa un rire, la pression se dégageant de son corps à mesure qu'il comprenait que son fils et lui n'avaient pas du tout parlé de la même chose durant ces dernières minutes. Un énorme quiproquo qui avait failli lui provoquer une crise cardiaque. Pourtant, il voulu se rassurer encore un peu.

« Je parlais en tant qu'amoureux, Ky… Est-ce que aimes les filles en tant que potentielles amoureuses ?

-Je n'en sais trop rien, admit Ky avec un rictus curieux. Je ne me suis jamais posé la question. Mais j'aime bien regarder les filles qu'il y a sur les magazines qui sont dans tes toilettes si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. »

Un sourire. Franc et presque moqueur. Drago cessa de respirer, se racla nerveusement la gorge, et eut très envie de rire. De se moquer de lui-même ou de gronder son fils –alors qu'après tout, il aurait pu mieux cacher les dits-magazines. Sa peau d'albâtre se colora légèrement plus que d'habitude, mais il n'osa pas rebondir sur le sujet. Au lieu de ça, il s'enquit, avec l'intention évidente d'oublier l'existence des journaux de charme.

« Alors, pourquoi Anaïa ne sera jamais ta petite-amie dans ce cas ? Elle est plutôt jolie… »

Ky n'avait pas réellement réfléchi à cette idée, même s'il trouvait qu'Anaïa avait une jolie bouche avec de jolies dents bien droites, comme les actrices moldues. En dehors de cette constatation, il ne s'était pas franchement dit qu'Anaïa aurait pu lui plaire en tant que fille. Il tâcha de découvrir pourquoi avant de saisir une image qui fila dans son esprit avec la vitesse d'une étoile filante. Et il comprit.

Avec un sourire mystérieux, il répondit donc à son père en songeant à la lettre sur laquelle il faisait désormais peser un mince espoir :

« En fait, je verrais plus Anaïa comme une sœur. »

* * *

Anaïa se rua sur le téléphone portable dès la première sonnerie, afin que sa mère ne remarque pas qu'elle avait piqué l'objet. En général, il était fourré dans son sac à main et ne servait que pour ses grands-parents moldus. Cette fois, Anaïa attendait un coup de fil hautement plus important et ne pouvait se permettre de risquer d'être entendue. Sa mère était installée dans son bureau, au rez-de-chaussée, et à moins que la maison se mette à brûler, Anaïa pouvait compter sur sa tranquillité.

« Allo ? »

Elle parla à voix basse, pour ne pas que sa mère s'imagine qu'elle parlait toute seule, et un grésillement lui répondit, suivi d'un écho bizarre de sa propre voix. Elle croisa les doigts puis entendit finalement Ky à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« Anaïa ? Anaïa, tu m'entends ?

-Rapproche ta bouche du téléphone, Ky, soupira-t-elle avec une pointe d'exaspération. Et ton oreille aussi.

-Oh. (Un silence.) Ah oui, c'est mieux ! Tu m'entends bien ? Je n'ai que quelques minutes, je n'avais pas assez de pièces moldues et la personne qui m'échange mes gallions est en vacances…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ne va pas prendre longtemps. J'ai demandé à ma mère pourquoi elle était célibataire et je crois qu'elle n'a vraiment pas assez confiance en elle… Est-ce que ton père est du genre à faire des compliments ?

-Seulement quand il y croit vraiment, ou qu'il veut obtenir quelque chose.

-Et tu crois qu'il pourrait en faire à ma mère ? »

Un silence pesant suivit cette question et Anaïa eut l'impression qu'il n'allait pas tarder à briser tous ses rêves. Pourtant, après réflexion, il répondit :

« Oui. Elle est belle. Je crois qu'il pourrait le lui dire si… S'il était certain de ne pas se prendre une claque en retour. Tu crois qu'elle pourrait accepter un compliment venant de lui ?

-S'il le dit bien, oui. Mais ma mère est une grande romantique… Il va falloir qu'il agisse en conséquence.

-Mon père est doué avec les femmes.

-Oui, mais ma mère n'est pas « les femmes »… Ma mère, c'est ma mère. Il va devoir être plus que doué ! »

Nouveau silence. Elle crut même qu'ils s'étaient perdus car Ky n'avait pas assez de pièces, mais il finit par parler.

« Il pourra le faire. J'ai confiance en lui. Mais… Quand ? Comment est-ce qu'on fait pour qu'ils se retrouvent ensemble dans une situation qui ne les poussera pas au meurtre ?

-Et bien… Ton père t'aime à quel point ?

-L'infini, répondit Ky sans hésiter, répétant ainsi ce que son père lui avait dit mille fois durant toute sa vie.

-Ma mère m'aime aussi jusqu'à l'infini.

-Et alors ?

-Alors… Quand on aime quelqu'un à l'infini, on fait tout pour qu'il soit heureux, pas vrai ? »

* * *

Drago était déjà sous la couette, torse nu malgré les courants d'air qui traversaient leur vieille demeure. Il avait toujours aimé le froid, rassurant, qui lui attirait malgré tout quelques frissons. Un livre sur la Grande Guerre à la main, il luttait contre le sommeil, estimant qu'il était encore bien trop jeune pour se laisser engourdir ainsi. Il s'apprêtait pourtant à se résigner lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Il tendit la baguette vers la poignée qui se tourna pour ouvrir le passage au garçonnet qui attendait.

Ky, dans son pyjama épais d'hiver, s'avança vers le lit de son père après lui avoir demandé la permission d'un regard. Drago s'en voulut un peu de lui infliger un tel froid et lança un sortilège qui réchauffa la pièce en moins de deux. Ky le remercia du regard en s'asseyant sur le lit, ramenant ses jambes maigres contre son torse avant de les enrouler de ses bras. Drago se redressa un peu pour s'adosser au repose-tête et adressa une œillade interrogatrice à son fils qui ne venait plus dans sa chambre depuis ses six ans, âge auquel il avait appris à gérer seul ses cauchemars.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Ky ?

-J'ai… Tu te souviens quand je t'ai promis de ne pas t'imposer Anaïa ou sa mère même si on devenait amis ?

-Oui. C'était il y moins d'une semaine, Ky. J'ai trente-cinq ans, je ne suis pas encore sénile.

-Et bien, il va falloir que je rompe cette promesse. »

Drago haussa un sourcil, prêt à dire à son fils qu'il pouvait toujours courir pour qu'il se laisse envahir par les Granger, mais croisa son regard suppliant et le laissa continuer. Après tout, il pouvait toujours lui laisser une petite chance de s'expliquer –et par conséquent, de l'amadouer. Ky lui offrit alors ce sourire qui faisait fondre son cœur de glace et déclara :

« J'ai invité Anaïa à passer la journée de dimanche à la maison. »

* * *

**Note _ **En fait, c'est quand même un tout petit peu sadique, pas vrai ? xD *Mouhahahaha -rire de méchante sorcière de disney*

**Petites questions** _ 1. Maintenant que vous avez eu toute l'histoire -du moins de vue d'Anaïa hein, je précise- que pensez-vous de Ron ? D'accord, il n'est pas adorable pour autant, mais il a des circonstances atténuantes, pas vrai ? _ 2. Ana & Ky qui commencent à... Faire des bêtises. (Ce n'est que le début, les amis, Pauvres parents !) Que pensez-vous de leur idée de réunir leurs parents ? Pensez-vous que ça va fonctionner ? _ 3. Comment pensez-vous qu'Hermione va réagir ? Anaïa va-t-elle lui dire où elles vont ou entrainera-t-elle sa mère avec elle en lui mentant ? :P Et une idée de la tête d'Hermione en revoyant Drago ? _ 4. Qu'avez-vous pensé en général de ce chapitre ? Est-ce qu'il vous a plu ?

Ah & Hors-sujet -enfin, c'est pas vraiment hors-sujet, mais bon...- J'ai trouvé l'hymne de cette fiction ! _Everything has changed_ de Taylor Swift & Ed Sheeran. J'ai juste un peu carrément bugué sur les paroles. Sans compter que les gamins du clip sont juste... étrangement semblables à Ky & Ana. Faut juste enlever le côté romance, parce que Ky & Ana -comme Ky le dit si bien- ne pensent pas du tout à ça... Mais sinon, j'ai bien rigolé :P Avec Mini-Ed qui lit des bouquins & regarde des serpents dans un aquarium & Mini-Taylor qui s'agite... (Bon, certes, Ana ne fera jamais de la couture, mais je ne désespère pas :P)

**_Dans le prochain épisode_** : Prochain chapitre... *Roulement de tambours* Hermione & Drago, le face à face ! :P Et puis, Anaïa & Kylian qui se retrouvent, et ouais, quand même... (Qu'est-ce qu'une enfant ayant été élevée par des Weasley-Potter-Granger va-t-elle bien pouvoir raconter à un enfant qui pense que son père est un super héros ? xD) Mais oui, certes, c'est le Drago-Hermione qui prime. Des prédictions ? -non, aucun d'eux ne va mourir dans le prochain chapitre. Mais... l'un d'eux pourrait souffrir. *re mouhahaha* A la semaine prochaine :D

**Bisous bisous, Review Review**

**Bewitch_Tales**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pairing ****– **Drago Malefoy / Hermione Granger. _ Et oui, enfin... :P _ et y'a toujours quelques couples qui tentent de passer faire coucou d'temps en temps.

**Genre ****– **Romance/Famille.

**Rating ****–** T. -non, mais je vous jure, rien ne va plus... D'accord, je l'admets, ça finira par se changer en M.

**Disclaimer ****–** Le monde & les personnages adultes appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne prends pas en compte l'épilogue du Tome 7.

**Note de l'auteure ****– **Bonjour à tous ! Un immense **merci** pour tous vos reviews, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir. Sans compter que vous avez bien aidé à me remotiver pour écrire, puisque je me suis lancée dans une nouvelle Dramione cette semaine... Bien sûr, ce n'est pas du tout pour tout de suite, mais je suis heureuse d'arriver à écrire de nouveau ! :) Je remercie à nouveau_ Loufoca Granger_, ma gentille bêta qui me fait toujours autant rire avec ses commentaires -je pense qu'elle était aussi désespérée par Drago que vous allez l'être dans ce chapitre... :P Je vous laisse à votre lecture ! _Enjoy :)_

* * *

**Un Air de Famille**

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

Anaïa faisait les cent pas, d'un bout à l'autre du salon, son regard oscillant entre l'horloge dont l'heure s'avançait selon elle bien trop lentement, et l'escalier. Toutes les deux ou trois minutes, elle s'arrêtait pour fusiller les pauvres marches du regard, comme si elles étaient responsables, mais n'y tint finalement plus. Avec un soupir prouvant son agacement, elle se dirigea vers les marches et les escalada deux par deux, avant de filer vers la porte entrouverte de la chambre maternelle.

Hermione était déjà en train de boutonner son chemisier lorsqu'Anaïa apparut dans son champ de vision. Les sourcils de la fillette formèrent brusquement une ligne blonde au dessus de ses yeux et Hermione sentit arriver la tempête.

« Tu vas t'habiller comme ça ?! »

Hermione se retourna pour la regarder, surprise de sa réaction. Elle la conduisait juste voir un ami, et voilà qu'elle devait faire mine de se présenter à un concours de beauté ? Elle baissa les yeux sur sa tenue : un chemisier bleu ciel qu'elle portait souvent pour travailler rentré dans un large pantalon noir. Anaïa la jaugea avec une sévérité alarmante, puis secoua la tête de gauche à droite d'un mouvement particulièrement saccadé, refusant apparemment l'idée que sa mère sorte habillée ainsi.

« Quoi ? soupira Hermione.

-Tu ne pourrais pas mettre une robe ? Ou ta jupe noire ? Ou quelque chose qui ne te fasse pas ressembler à… _ça_, marmonna Anaïa en l'englobant de son regard, comme si la totalité de sa tenue était une honte.

-Ana ! Et puis, quelle importance ? Tu m'as bien dit que j'avais juste à te déposer chez… Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ?

-Aristote.

-C'est ça, acquiesça Hermione en faisant la moue. Sérieusement, quels parents peuvent oser appeler leur enfant comme ça ? Un animal de compagnie, encore, j'accepterais, mais là… Enfin, bref ! J'ai juste à te déposer, alors je n'ai pas besoin de m'habiller…

-Si ! Maman, s'il te plait ! »

Hermione dévisagea sa fille, à la recherche de ce qu'il manquait à cette histoire, car elle ne doutait pas que quelque chose clochait. La veille, Anaïa lui avait raconté que son cousin Cameron avait un ami du nom d'Aristote, lequel avait perdu sa liste pour Poudlard. Cameron étant en Egypte, Anaïa avait accepté –suite à une lettre– d'aller montrer sa liste au dit-Aristote pour que ses parents et lui puissent faire ses courses de rentrée dans les plus brefs délais. Et Anaïa souhaitait en profiter pour lier connaissance avec un autre enfant qui serait dans sa classe dans quelques semaines.

Evidemment, les parents de l'enfant ne connaissaient pas le principe du réseau de cheminée et Hermione devait absolument transplaner avec sa fille jusqu'à une maison perdue au milieu de nulle part. Elle avait décidé de filer profiter de son après-midi de libre pour remplir quelques dossiers au travail, mais commençait sérieusement à douter de pouvoir échapper à sa fille… dont le nez s'allongeait de minute en minute. Elle aurait voulu comprendre ce qu'Anaïa lui cachait, mais cette dernière avait toujours menti avec un don insolent.

« Ana, qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

-Rien du tout ! C'est juste que Cameron m'a dit qu'ils étaient très riches et qu'ils accordaient beaucoup d'importance à l'apparence, alors tu ne peux pas porter ces trucs…

-Je ne vais pas mettre une robe juste pour faire bonne impression à des gens que je ne reverrai probablement plus jamais. »

Anaïa se laissa tomber sur l'immense lit qui emplissait la moitié de la pièce en grommelant quelque chose qu'Hermione ne saisit heureusement pas. Cependant elle comprit que pour une sombre raison, sa fille souhaitait que cette petite rencontre se passe bien, et regretta un peu qu'elle prête autant attention à ce que les gens pouvaient penser d'elle. Evidemment, à son âge, elle était exactement pareille, mais se refusait à s'en souvenir. Avec un petit soupir désabusé, elle revint vers sa penderie remplie à craquer de choses plus immondes les unes que les autres, et Anaïa entraperçut une brève lueur d'espoir.

« Tu pourrais mettre ton jean bleu marine ! Celui qui te fait un super derrière.

-Anaïa ! s'offusqua Hermione.

-Quoi ? C'est Tante Gin' qui te l'a dit la dernière fois que tu l'as porté, rétorqua l'enfant avec un haussement d'épaules. Et Oncle Harry a acquiescé en devenant tout rouge. Franchement, il est immature parfois… »

Hermione glapit en tâchant de réfréner son rire et arracha finalement le dit-jean –celui qui en effet, avait tendance à un peu trop dévoiler ses formes– avant de saisir une autre chemise, blanche celle-ci. Elle montra la tenue à Ana qui –après réflexion– considéra que cela pouvait être plutôt pas mal. Et puis, sa mère n'avait pas franchement beaucoup de choix dans sa garde-robe. Elle se contenterait d'espérer que Drago ne fasse pas trop attention à ce genre de choses. Ky lui avait explicitement dit le contraire, mais il se trompait peut-être…

Et l'effet du jean était suffisamment magique pour éclipser le reste. Elle croisa les doigts derrière son dos avant de laisser sa mère s'habiller, consciente que cette dernière regretterait d'avoir enfilé ces vêtements en comprenant pour qui elle les portait.

* * *

Drago admira le reflet resplendissant que lui renvoyait le miroir, conscient qu'il n'avait jamais été autant à son avantage. Il en était fier, bien entendu, surtout depuis que son fils lui avait dit qu'il se devait d'être impeccable, afin d'assurer la Sang-de-Bourbe de sa perfection. Au moins, elle serait obligée d'admettre –au moins dans sa tête – qu'il avait bien mieux réussi qu'elle et qu'il était de toute façon supérieur à la pauvre fille qu'elle était. Il avait fait des efforts, évidemment, mais de toute façon, il était habituellement tellement beau que l'exercice n'était pas si difficile.

Avec un soupir désabusé, presque tourmenté par sa propre vénusté, il ramena ses cheveux en arrière et se décocha un sourire. A l'adolescence, son sortilège gélifiant pour les cheveux avait été son meilleur ami, mais désormais il les laissait livrés à eux-mêmes et il devait admettre que cela lui allait bien mieux. Il laissa son regard courir le long de son torse, recouvert d'un pull sombre –une habitude dont il ne se défaisait pas– puis sur ses jambes, parfaitement habillées d'un pantalon noir. Il avait l'air chic, mais pas trop, puisqu'après tout il était tout de même dans sa maison. Le but n'était pas d'avoir l'air totalement coincé.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit derrière lui et Ky apparut, bien plus simplement vêtu, comme tous les enfants de son âge. Il espéra que la petite Anaïa ne tenterait pas de faire l'intéressante, autrement cela laisserait une chance à Granger de gagner le concours de « Celui qui a le mieux réussi dans la vie »… Jeu auquel il jouait de toute façon tout seul.

« Tu es prêt, Ky ?

-Oui. T'es pas mal, approuva l'enfant d'un hochement de tête appréciateur. T'aurais pu mettre de la couleur… »

En effet, Ky était presque certain que les Gryffondors aimaient les tenues colorées, puisque les Serpentards les détestaient –en dehors du vert bien sûr qu'ils arboraient toujours d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ky étouffa le rire qui faillit le saisir en réalisant que son père portait forcément un caleçon ou des chaussettes de cette couleur. Il aurait voulu qu'il l'expose un peu plus, mais son père était un adepte du noir… Son pull au moins avait le mérite d'opter pour un bleu marine plus convivial.

« Je n'ai absolument aucune couleur dans mon dressing, Ky, rétorqua Drago comme si cela était une preuve logique de bon goût tout en désignant le coin de sa chambre. Et puis, le noir impose le respect. Je te l'ai déjà dit un millier de fois au moins. »

Ky dodelina nonchalamment de la tête, puisque oui, en effet, il avait déjà entendu ça quelque part, puis il se mit à tripoter le bas de son pull du même bleu que ses yeux. Il porta son attention au creux dans le mur de la chambre de son père, une sorte de renfoncement bien étudié où des centaines de cintres exposaient des tenues hors-de-prix. Noir, noir et aussi une touche de noir de ci de là. Déprimant.

« Tu seras quand même gentil, hein, papa ? »

Drago arrêta de fouiner dans son étagère à chaussures, une paire en main, et eut très envie de répondre « non », juste parce que cela aurait été bien plus logique à ses yeux. Il n'aimait pas Granger, alors pourquoi être agréable avec elle ? Puis il aperçut le reflet de son fils dans le miroir sur pied de sa chambre et comprit qu'il avait au moins une raison valable de le faire : faire plaisir à Ky. Au moins lorsqu'il serait là, car dès qu'il tournerait le dos, Drago avait bien l'intention de torturer Granger jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Ou rougissement s'en suive. Il ne tenait pas fermement à visiter Azkaban.

« Bien sûr, Ky. Je serais… aussi adorable que possible. »

Ky haussa un sourcil tout en évitant d'écouter la maudite petite voix qui –d'un ton aussi railleur qu'un Malefoy– lui rappela que son père était habituellement tout sauf adorable. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser que venant de Drago Malefoy, la promesse d'être « aussi adorable que possible » ne valait pas franchement grand chose.

* * *

Hermione eut le souffle coupé, littéralement, en apercevant enfin l'immense maison qui se dressait dans un parc encore plus étendu. Trois étages de pur génie architectural. Etonnamment, elle n'avait jamais réellement apprécié les endroits aussi vastes –ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle imaginait la plaie que cela devait être à entretenir– mais il se dégageait de cet endroit quelque chose de différent… Un mélange de désuet et de moderne. Désuet parce que la maison datait apparemment de plusieurs siècles. Et moderne parce qu'elle avait été restaurée par endroits.

Tout le devant de la demeure avait été rebâti et une véranda se dressait, majestueuse. Elle imagina le plaisir que cela devait être en hiver, de pouvoir observer l'immense jardin tout en restant bien au chaud derrière les vitres. Cependant, elle comprit que les habitants ne devaient pas agir ainsi. Rien ne permettait de s'asseoir, rien n'avait été aménagé de façon à rendre les lieux un peu plus conviviaux. Le jardin même semblait laissé à l'abandon. Alors que celui d'Hermione était rempli de fleurs qui encerclaient balançoires et table de jardin, là, rien ne pouvait laisser croire que quiconque y vivait.

« Cet Aristote, son nom ne serait pas Frankenstein ou Adams ?

-Qui ça ? » l'interrogea Anaïa en retour, sans comprendre la référence.

Les contes moldus l'intéressaient habituellement peu en vérité, sauf les histoires que lui lisait parfois sa mère. Tandis qu'à la télévision, elle était bien plus accro aux émissions de télé-réalité qui –selon sa mère– lui ramollissaient le cerveau. Mais elle ne pouvait contrôler la petite étincelle de voyeurisme qui la rendait si euphorique : elle adorait voir les êtres humains se comporter en animaux et révéler leurs plus bas instincts.

« Tu es certaine qu'on est bien au bon endroit, n'est-ce pas ? Franchement, on dirait que personne n'a mis les pieds ici depuis des années… L'ambiance est sans doute pire que celle du 12 Square Grimmaurd quand on y est allé la première fois.

-Je suis sûre que c'est ici ! Et moi, je trouve ça super beau ici. »

Puis, avec un petit sourire mystérieux, elle attrapa la main de sa mère et commença à la tirer vers la maison, à quelques dizaines de mètres de là. D'un doigt, elle désigna une surface plane d'herbe verte et s'extasia :

« Tu imagines si on faisait construire une piscine par là ? Elle serait super grande… Ce serait génial !

-Tu as l'intention d'organiser des travaux cet après-midi ? » s'esclaffa Hermione en songeant à ce qu'elle serait capable de faire de cet endroit.

Elle ne rêvait pas d'une piscine, car elle détestait bien trop son corps pour songer à se mettre en maillot de bain, mais à planter quelques arbres et fleurs, ajouter un ponton près du lac, et peut-être un coin spécial pour déjeuner l'été, avec un barbecue et une table… Son cerveau s'emballa un peu trop et elle réfréna son imagination. Les gens qui vivaient devaient être aveugles ou stupides pour ne pas exploiter un peu la beauté de l'endroit.

Elle grimpa mécaniquement les quelques marches qui menaient à la véranda et s'avançait déjà vers la porte quand Anaïa l'arrêta en serrant sa main plus fort. L'enfant sembla soudainement toute petite et penaude et Hermione comprit qu'elle allait enfin apprendre ce qu'elle lui cachait depuis la veille. Elle se doutait bien qu'elle n'apprécierait pas la surprise et craint un instant que Ron ait fini par acheter une maison sans le lui dire. Si elle apprenait qu'il vivait là avec sa nouvelle famille alors qu'il avait tant insisté à l'époque de leurs fiançailles pour vivre en ville alors qu'elle ne rêvait que de grands espaces, elle le tuerait. Littéralement.

Mais Anaïa n'était pas du genre à sauvegarder la santé de son père.

« J'ai besoin que tu gardes l'esprit bien ouvert, murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, celle employée lors des excuses ou des bêtises.

-Et… Pourquoi cela ? s'inquiéta Hermione en sentant deux émotions fatalement opposées se battre dans sa poitrine : l'impatience et l'appréhension.

-J'ai juste besoin que tu promettes de ne pas partir en courant. S'il te plait. J'ai vraiment envie que ça se passe bien, alors si tu pouvais juste mettre tes aprioris de côté l'espace d'une journée… Je t'en serais reconnaissante pour l'éternité. S'il te plait, maman, s'il te plait ! »

Hermione hésita. Elle aurait pu tourner les talons immédiatement, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha : la main d'Anaïa d'abord, mais aussi son envie de savoir ce qu'il se passait ici. Mais ce fut autre chose qui la décida totalement à poursuivre cette drôle de sensation : le visage d'Anaïa qui, tendu par l'anxiété, la suppliait d'avancer. Elle savait qu'elle regretterait de ne pas continuer cette drôle d'aventure, ne serait-ce que parce que les battements de son cœur accéléraient dans sa poitrine sous le coup de l'adrénaline. Elle passait désormais sa vie dans les bureaux ou dernière les fourneaux, alors le moindre changement dans son quotidien monotone suffisait à l'emballer totalement.

« Je promets, acquiesça-t-elle avec sérieux tout en croisant les doigts pour ne pas le regretter.

-Merci ! »

Anaïa encercla ses petits bras autour de sa taille en une étreinte rapide mais efficace, avant de filer vers la porte. Elle appuya sur sa sonnette deux fois, puis une autre –code inutile, mais Ky avait insisté pour réellement jouer les agents en mission– et se mit à trépigner d'impatience.

Elle aurait voulu coller son oreille sur le battant pour entendre les pas ou une quelconque preuve que quelqu'un viendrait leur ouvrir, mais sentait le regard de sa mère sur sa nuque. Elle craignait réellement sa réaction, redoutant qu'elle soit cruelle et fasse –inconsciemment– rater tout le plan. En effet, Drago et Hermione s'étaient haïs pendant sept longues années, avaient échoués à recoller les morceaux la semaine précédente… Cette énième première rencontre devait absolument bien se passer si Anaïa et Ky espéraient les voir se côtoyer sans amertume. Et puisqu'ils s'attendaient à plus qu'une simple relation entre connaissances, il fallait que leurs parents se tiennent bien. Anaïa laissa la petite voix de sa tête se moquer d'elle : « Compte là-dessus ! »

Alors qu'elle commençait presque à ne plus y croire et à se demander si Ky avait subi un contretemps, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, soutenue par une petite créature en haillons. Un elfe de maison. Anaïa n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi près puisque sa mère refusait obstinément de la conduire à Poudlard, là où la concentration d'elfes de maison était si importante. Hermione eut un petit mouvement de recul et son cerveau laissa filtrer une idée, particulièrement atroce. Mais non, Anaïa n'aurait jamais osé la conduire vers…

L'elfe de maison leur céda le passage, ouvrant la main comme pour les accueillir et Anaïa jeta un petit coup d'œil à sa mère qui avait ostensiblement blêmi. Sans lui laisser le temps de rompre sa promesse, elle la tira vers l'intérieur, alors que Dondre lançait d'une voix très étrange, comme le son qui s'échappait de la télé lorsque l'antenne ne captait plus :

« Ces messieurs vous attendent dans le salon. Sur votre gauche. »

Anaïa continua à serrer la main de sa mère pour la pousser à avancer, mais cette dernière semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs. Elle avait compris. Elle avait compris et elle allait tuer sa fille. Elle réussit à s'arracher de la poigne de l'enfant à quelques pas de la porte qu'avait désignée l'Elfe de Maison, et s'exhorta, aussi bas que possible malgré sa colère :

« Par Merlin, Anaïa, s'il te plait, ne me dis pas que nous sommes chez les Malefoy !? »

Anaïa bégaya quelques mots inintelligibles, mais n'eut pas besoin de donner confirmation à cette question purement rhétorique. Quelqu'un s'en chargea à sa place. Quelqu'un dont la voix trainante donna à Hermione des sueurs froides.

« Et si, Granger. Bienvenue chez les Malefoy. »

* * *

Drago s'amusa de voir le visage de son ancienne victime préférée passer au blanc. Il crut un instant qu'elle allait s'évanouir, mais la lionne se reprit, et sembla si furieuse qu'il aurait presque pu en être touché. A l'évidence, les sentiments de la jeune femme n'avaient pas changés à son égard. Elle paraissait proprement incapable de supporter ne serait-ce que sa vue. Un vrai challenge, songea-t-il en réalisant qu'elle devrait passer les prochaines minutes –ou heures si possible – en sa compagnie.

Ky apparut brusquement juste derrière lui et il partagea avec Anaïa un sourire si complice que le cerveau de Drago s'évertua à oublier. Les deux enfants semblaient trop proches, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours et non depuis une semaine, comme s'ils partageaient un secret… Et son fils n'avait jamais partagé de secrets avec quiconque d'autre que lui. Il hallucina presque en réalisant qu'il était jaloux d'une gamine de onze, la fille d'une Sang-de-Bourbe en plus !

Il reporta soigneusement son attention vers/sur son invitée principale, et réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas bougé, même si ses doigts se crispaient, comme si elle devait retenir sa rage qui menaçait d'exploser à tout moment. Elle rêvait de lui envoyer une gifle, cela pouvait se lire sur ses traits. Il se sentit presque flatté d'être capable, rien que par sa présence à un mètre d'elle, de la mettre dans un tel état de rage. Si elle avait été plus belle, il aurait même pu se délecter d'un plaisir tout autre : il adorait les femmes de son genre, celles qu'il avait du mal à séduire, qui lui donnaient du fil à retordre. Hermione Granger aurait pu être un challenge à la hauteur de l'estime qu'il se portait à lui-même. Mais ce challenge là était impossible à réaliser. Jamais.

Il laissa son regard étudier méticuleusement le visage, puis le corps, de son ancienne condisciple et sa bouche se fendit d'un large sourire. Pour la première fois, il parvint à trouver un atout de charme à cette dernière. Il ne l'avait jamais foncièrement trouvée laide, mais si invisible qu'il ne désirait pas en savoir davantage. Certaines femmes, bien que banales, dégageaient quelque chose d'intense qu'en tant qu'homme il se plaisait à découvrir. Hermione Granger ne possédait qu'une intelligence hors-du-commun associée à une bonté d'âme particulièrement agaçante –combien de fois avait-elle agi stupidement afin de protéger ses incompétents amis ?

Rien de bien excitant en somme. Rien qui puisse donner l'envie à un homme de lui arracher ses vêtements pour lui faire sauvagement l'amour. Et c'était cela qu'il recherchait habituellement chez une femme. Une étincelle –et non de violence, auquel cas sa relation avec Hermione Granger aurait déjà été transformée en un brasier incontrôlable.

Et en posant ses yeux sur le corps de son invitée, il la découvrit là, bien moulée dans un jean. Pendant une seconde, peu lui importa qu'elle soit une Sang-de-Bourbe, une Miss-je-sais-tout, ou Dent-de-lapin –charmant surnom dont il l'affublait discrètement jusqu'en Quatrième année. Le bas de son corps était somptueux, formé sans nul doute par sa grossesse, tout en courbes idéales qu'il mourut d'envie de découvrir du bout des doigts.

Puis, elle ouvrit la bouche, et il oublia son bref désir.

« Anaïa, on s'en va. _Maintenant_. »

Le regard de Drago passa de la fillette qui semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes à Ky, anéanti, pour revenir à Hermione et à son visage crispé. Elle tendait déjà la main pour s'emparer de celle de sa fille lorsqu'il s'interposa instinctivement. La paume d'Hermione cogna son torse avant qu'elle ne se recule complètement, comme électrocutée.

« Granger, je crois qu'on pourrait au moins tenter de rester courtois. J'ai accepté que tu entres chez moi, peut-être pourrais-tu au moins avoir la politesse d'accepter que nos enfants s'amusent un peu avant de te mettre à… _rugir_. »

Le terme employé était sans doute trop fort, mais il était fier d'y avoir songé. Rugir, Gryffondor… Eclat de génie. Il aurait pu s'auto congratuler durant des heures. Mais déjà Hermione haussait les sourcils, railleuse, prête à déverser sur lui un flot de haine, de rancœurs passées, de souvenirs mille fois ressassés au cours de toutes ces années. Lorsqu'elle se souvenait de Poudlard, elle se rappelait aussi de lui et de la façon dont il avait tant gâché sa vie en y prenant tant de plaisir.

« _La politesse _? répéta-t-elle, narquoise, comme s'il venait de faire une bonne blague. Monsieur Drago Malefoy veut me donner un cours de savoir-vivre, peut-être ?

-Je pense juste qu'on devrait donner le bon exemple.

-Parlons d'exemple, Malefoy. As-tu raconté à ton fils toutes les fois où tu m'as bousculée, critiquée ou méprisée ? Ou cela n'est pas un assez bon exemple pour toi ? s'emporta Hermione en ayant l'impression d'être sur le point de devenir dingue.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Il sait ce que je pense des gens comme toi. » cracha finalement Drago, à court de patience, refusant de se faire insulter sous son propre toit.

Ky serra les dents et ferma les yeux si fort qu'il vit quelques points blancs lumineux. Il sentit la main d'Anaïa qui s'enroulait autour de la sienne et son contact, si brûlant, lui mit du baume au cœur. Son père allait tout faire rater. Un seul mot sur sa prétendue impureté et Hermione Granger refuserait de l'approcher pour l'éternité.

L'idée que leur plan s'effondre dès le début lui fit l'effet d'un uppercut, menaçant le mince espoir auquel il croyait encore. Mais pire que tout, c'était l'idée de ne plus pouvoir voir Anaïa qui lui brouillait l'estomac. Il savait que certaines personnes pouvaient trouver une place dans son cœur et dans sa vie très rapidement. Son parrain numéro deux –puisqu'il n'avait pas de marraine– Théodore Nott, était apparu dans sa vie très tardivement, et pourtant il l'aimait mille fois plus que Blaise Zabini qu'il connaissait depuis tout petit.

Il n'avait pas grand chose en commun avec Anaïa finalement, mais il lui semblait que leurs vies s'emboitaient à la perfection, comme si –avant de la rencontrer– il lui avait manqué quelque chose de fondamental. L'idée de la perdre aussi tôt lui était insupportable.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Son cerveau avait réfléchi à toute vitesse, et Hermione était toujours figée, une répartie cinglante troublant déjà ses lèvres. Il l'attendit avec la sensation de sentir un gouffre s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Puis elle vint, émise d'une voix claquante.

« Pardonne-moi donc, Malefoy, d'avoir osé fouler ton sanctuaire de mes pauvres pieds de Sang-de-Bourbe et d'avoir –Oh malheur !– inspiré le même air que toi. J'espère que tu pourras rapidement te remettre de cet affront. Et sur ce, on s'en va. Anaïa, immédiatement ! »

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa fille et remarqua enfin le rapprochement qui s'était exercé entre Ky et elle. Main dans la main, les deux enfants faisaient front, ensemble, contre eux deux, leurs propres parents. L'air commença à lui manquer, ce pendant que mille questions assaillaient son esprit. Comment Anaïa avait-elle pu en l'espace d'une semaine avoir l'idée d'agir ainsi ? Dans quel but ? Pourquoi semblait-elle si proche de ce garçon avec lequel elle n'avait passé que quelques heures ? Comment avaient-ils pu décider d'un tel rendez-vous ? Pourquoi lui avait-elle menti ? Qu'est ce qu'elle devait…

« Un verre, Granger ? Tu as besoin d'un verre. »

Elle releva la tête vers Drago Malefoy, qui la fixait, l'air furieux lui aussi, sans doute autant qu'elle. Les mots qu'elle venait d'énoncer lui revinrent à l'esprit et elle se sentit brusquement toute petite et inutile. Pour la première fois, il lui sembla qu'elle était inférieure à lui… Il avait l'air d'être capable de dominer ses sentiments, pour le seul bonheur de son fils, alors qu'elle-même lui crachait ses vérités au visage avec autant de morgue qu'un serpent, telle une adolescente indomptable qu'elle n'était plus depuis longtemps.

S'il pouvait agir ainsi, sauver la face, pourquoi n'en aurait-elle pas été capable à son tour ? Comment pouvait-elle, après trente-cinq longues années d'expériences, se laisser encore dominer par ses émotions ?

Les iris argentés la scrutaient toujours, inquisitrices, et elle hocha doucement la tête.

« Oui. Juste un verre. »

* * *

Drago fit signe à Dondre de partir dès que l'elfe eut déposé un plateau rempli de boissons –souvent alcoolisées– sur la petite table du salon. D'ordinaire, il préférait recevoir dans le petit salon, mais l'atmosphère y était si confinée qu'il craignait qu'une attaque à son encontre soit impossible à refouler. Le salon était plus grand, empli de grands canapés confortables et de quelques étagères emplies de livres. Un piano à queue reposait dans un coin de la pièce, mais personne ne l'utilisait jamais et il se sentait un peu abandonné.

Exactement comme Hermione en ce moment même. Anaïa avait filé si rapidement en compagnie de Ky afin de ne pas laisser à sa mère le temps de changer d'avis, qu'elle l'avait ainsi abandonnée à son triste sort en compagnie de l'homme qu'elle haïssait le plus au monde. Une petite voix se mit à rire dans sa tête, comme pour lui rappeler que ces dernières années, elle avait haï Ron comme jamais elle n'avait haï quiconque et que –par conséquent– Drago Malefoy avait perdu sa place de premier.

« Whisky, Granger ? »

Elle leva les yeux de ses mains qu'elle avait soigneusement posées sur ses genoux et croisa le regard interrogateur de l'ancien Serpentard. Il tenait une carafe de verre remplie d'un liquide ambré et elle s'imagina un instant qu'elle puisse être empoisonnée. D'un geste, elle lui fit signe de se servir en premier et un petit sourire ourla les lèvres de l'homme, qui obéit néanmoins, comprenant parfaitement à quoi elle songeait. Il avala une petite gorgée, puis passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, plus sensuel qu'il n'aurait dû l'être. Puis, avec un petit ricanement, il s'exclama :

« T'aurait-on déjà dit que tu es paranoïaque, Granger ? Si je souhaitais te tuer, je le ferais ailleurs que dans ma maison. Tu as dû prévenir la moitié de tes amis avant d'oser mettre un pied ici, et Azkaban n'est pas un endroit plaisant pour de petites vacances.

-Personne ne sait que nous sommes ici, répliqua-t-elle avant de rougir.

-Vraiment ? Alors peut-être pourrai-je y penser en fin de compte… »

Il contempla doucement son verre qu'il agitait dans sa main, méditatif, puis se reprit en riant encore. Elle avait l'impression folle qu'il s'amusait de la situation qui la tourmentait. Ses doigts se crispèrent ostensiblement contre son jean et elle se maudit à nouveau d'être tombée dans ce piège. Puis, en observant Drago qui s'installait enfin sur l'un des sièges au lieu de la regarder de haut, elle réalisa que lui avait dû accepter la situation. Ou être un excellent acteur puisqu'il n'avait pas –même pas l'espace d'une seconde– été surpris de la voir.

« Ky t'a demandé la permission avant d'inviter Anaïa ?

-Avant toute chose, si tu veux mon avis, Anaïa s'est davantage imposée. Mon fils n'est pas du genre à inviter qui que ce soit dans cette maison. En réalité c'est la première fois que cela arrive. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, oui, il m'a demandé si j'étais d'accord… Après avoir accepté bien entendu.

-Et… Tu l'as été.

-Tu ne serais pas là si ce n'était pas le cas, Granger. »

Il haussa un sourcil, comme pour lui demander où était passé son cerveau qui l'avait rendue si célèbre et elle se demanda s'il n'était pas tombé quelque part entre ses genoux flageolants et ses pieds qui voulaient filer autant qu'elle. Puis, sans attendre qu'elle réplique, il lui servit un verre qu'il lui tendit en prenant garde à ne pas la toucher –apparemment, cela la mettait dans un état incroyable et il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre une seule goutte de ce précieux liquide. Elle laissa l'alcool envahir sa bouche et prendre l'assaut de sa gorge avec un soulagement certain.

« Nos enfants ont passé la semaine à s'envoyer des lettres, Granger. Tu le savais ? demanda sournoisement Drago, afin de rappeler qu'il était apparemment plus au courant qu'elle et donc forcément meilleur parent.

-Non. Je l'en aurai empêchée autrement.

-Voilà peut-être la raison pour laquelle elle a préféré te mentir, répliqua-t-il, toujours moqueur. Les enfants sont des créatures fascinantes qui parfois… agissent comme des êtres humains. Quand tu interdis aux enfants de faire quelque chose qu'ils rêvent de faire, ils n'obéissent jamais. Ils mentent, dissimulent leurs actes, et peuvent être bien plus doués que les adultes à ce petit jeu. »

Elle ravala la remarque qui lui montait aux lèvres. De quel droit se permettait-il de donner un cours de parentalité alors qu'il ne l'avait vue avec Anaïa que quelques secondes ? De plus, Anaïa n'était pas du tout comme ça, elle l'avait élevée autrement. La petite voix dans sa tête se remit à rire, éclats et éclats encore, et Hermione lui hurla mentalement de se taire. Si, Anaïa était exactement comme ça… Petite, lorsqu'Hermione refusait qu'elle monte sur un balai toute seule, elle s'était mise à sauter de la fenêtre de sa chambre pour s'entrainer au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle n'avait arrêté ses petites excursions que lorsqu'Hermione avait accepté qu'elle soit seule sur le balai, tant qu'un adulte était là pour superviser les opérations. Anaïa était comme ça, comme tous les enfants. Elle ne pouvait comprendre les dangers qui la menaçaient…

Pourtant, autre chose dans le discours de Drago la marqua. Une sorte de sous-entendu qu'elle mit du temps à trouver.

« Alors… Tu as accepté que ton fils continue à écrire à ma fille en espérant qu'il se lasse de lui-même ?

-En partie oui. De plus, ils entrent à Poudlard dans peu de temps et n'atterriront jamais dans la même maison. Ils s'éloigneront rapidement, fais-moi confiance. Et en attendant, nous pouvons toi et moi jouer le rôle de parents compréhensifs prêts à accepter leurs différences et à mettre leurs différents de côtés. Au moins pour quelques semaines.

-En clair, tu passes pour le super papa ? »

Drago acquiesça, un sourire aux lèvres, et elle comprit pourquoi il avait été à Serpentard –en plus de sa lâcheté et de sa malveillance : il manipulait tout son petit monde avec autant de facilité qu'un marionnettiste. Elle se promit mentalement de ne pas se faire avoir, avant de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire.

En effet, dans quelques semaines, Anaïa retrouverait Cameron et découvrirait Poudlard et la maison… Elle évita d'y songer. Anaïa aurait pu convenir à toutes les maisons en vérité. Elle avait le courage des Gryffondor, la loyauté des Poufsouffles, l'intelligence des Serdaigles. Mais elle avait aussi tout le reste, tout ce qui aurait fait d'elle un parfait petit serpent : elle était parfois si arrogante qu'Hermione même rêvait de lui ravaler son sourire hautain, elle rêvait toujours d'avoir plus que ce qu'elle avait déjà et son ambition paraissait presque la dévorer par instants… Serpentard.

Hermione soupira, mais n'eut pas à cœur d'expliquer à Drago Malefoy qu'il était grandement probable que leurs enfants finissent par partager leur salle commune. Elle préférait croire qu'il avait raison et que jamais plus Anaïa n'adresserait la parole à ce Kylian dès lors qu'elle aurait rencontré des gens plus convenables. Ils se connaissaient à peine après tout, et elle faisait suffisamment confiance à sa fille pour la laisser comprendre que les Malefoy n'étaient pas fréquentables et que jamais elle ne pourrait réellement les apprécier.

* * *

« J'adore ta chambre ! » s'extasia Anaïa en tournant sur elle-même, virevoltant dans la grande pièce comme une petite tornade.

Ky alla s'asseoir à son bureau, brusquement gêné. C'était la première fois de toute sa vie que quelqu'un d'autre que son père ou leurs elfes de maison pouvait pénétrer dans ce lieu presque sacré. En général, même lorsque d'autres enfants –ceux des amis de son père– venaient, ils restaient au rez-de-chaussée. Il refusait de partager son espace vital. Mais avec Anaïa, dévoiler un peu de son intimité lui paraissait tout à fait normal, comme si elle faisait déjà partie de sa vie et qu'il pouvait lui faire une petite place en plus.

Ou une grande place dès qu'elle se laissa tomber sur l'immense lit avec un petit rire de bien-être. Elle se releva en prenant appui sur ses avant-bras et resta là, un sourire posé sur ses lèvres roses. Ky s'empourpra un peu lorsqu'elle visita les yeux de son seul regard, comme s'il se retrouvait brutalement tout nu face à elle. Il ne savait pas à quoi était censé ressembler une chambre d'enfant et redoutait que la sienne ne convienne pas. Il regretta de ne pas avoir viré toutes les figurines de dragons et de petits sorciers armés qui constellaient les étagères. Elles dissimulaient certains de ses livres et il eut peur qu'elle lui fasse remarquer qu'il était trop grand pour jouer à ce genre de jeux.

Mais étonnamment, Anaïa se leva d'un bond en les apercevant, jusqu'à en saisir une en particulier : un sorcier à lunettes qui ressemblait étrangement à Harry. Elle le soupesa en pouffant avant de se tourner vers lui, les yeux pétillants de malice.

« Cette figurine est super rare ! Mon parrain a dû se battre pour qu'elle soit retirée des magasins de jouets. Il ne supportait pas d'imaginer être torturé par des milliers d'enfants à travers le monde. Il y a des collectionneurs qui sont prêts à payer des centaines de gallions pour l'avoir, tu le savais ?

-Non, admit-il en haussant les épaules.

-J'en ai une moi aussi.

-C'est vrai ? »

Les yeux écarquillés, il eut un coup au cœur. Etait-il possible qu'une fille joue à ce genre de jeux ? Il existait, et ce même dans le monde sorcier, des jouets beaucoup plus féminins : comme ces poupées sorcières dont les vêtements changeaient de couleur et dont les cheveux repoussaient si les petites filles les coupaient. Anaïa acquiesça vigoureusement, reposa « Harry » et observa les autres figurines, un éclat de jalousie brûlant dans ses prunelles. Elle avait toujours été une enfant bien gâtée, autant par sa mère que par les autres membres de sa famille, mais même dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle n'aurait jamais cru que quiconque puisse avoir autant de ces jouets.

« Tu les as toutes ?

-Non, il me manque Voldemort, bredouilla-t-il avec la sensation que le nom pesait bien lourd entre eux, symbole même de nombreuses différences. Mon père a refusé de me l'offrir.

-Et il a accepté que tu ais Harry ? s'écria Anaïa, sous le choc.

-Je lui ai dis que c'était juste un sorcier qui lui ressemblait, qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir des lunettes, et il a fait semblant de me croire. J'ai tes parents aussi, même si ta mère n'est pas très bien représentée… »

Mais déjà Anaïa passait à autre chose, à d'autres petits jouets sur l'étagère juste au-dessus. Dragons et autres créatures magiques s'exposaient là sous ses yeux, et elle se sentit à nouveau légèrement irritée.

« Et là, tu les as toutes ?

-Non plus, marmonna-t-il, déçu. Il me manque un Hippogriffe mais mon père les a en horreur, pour une raison que j'ignore. »

Anaïa se tourna si violemment vers lui qu'il crut avoir dit quelque chose de mal, sans savoir quoi, mais bientôt elle éclata d'un rire, si vivant qu'il sembla réveiller la maison toute entière. Il fronça les sourcils sans comprendre et elle s'approcha de lui, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et plongea son regard dans le sien, les épaules secouées par de petits ricanements incontrôlables.

« Ton père ne t'a jamais dit ce qui lui est arrivé avec Buck ?

-C'est qui Buck ?

-Un Hippogriffe. Ma mère m'a raconté cette histoire des dizaines de fois, et quand j'étais petite, mon père imitait même le tien le jour où… Non, sérieusement… murmura Anaïa en secouant la tête à mesure que toutes les hontes de Drago Malefoy lui revenaient en tête. Et il t'a parlé de la fouine ?

-La fouine ? répéta Ky, ne comprenant plus du tout de quoi elle parlait, comme si elle s'exprimait en une autre langue.

-Par Merlin ! Mieux vaut que tu sois bien assis. »

Ky se dandina, mal à l'aise, sur son siège et Anaïa s'installa sur son bureau, avec une nonchalance qui –au lieu de le choquer– lui donna une impression apaisante de familiarité. Elle avait toujours l'une de ses mains sur son épaule et ce contact, encore une fois, lui parut tellement logique qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle ne s'éloigne plus jamais. Avec un grand sourire plein de mystères et de promesses, Anaïa finit par murmurer, conspiratrice :

« Es-tu prêt à entendre les plus grands secrets de ton père, Ky ? A imaginer ses plus improbables humiliations ? A rire de lui, même ?

-Si je réponds que non, tu vas te taire ?

-Bien sûr que non, répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel avant de lui décocher un sourire qui fit fondre toutes ses appréhensions. Il faut absolument que tu saches ! »

* * *

Le silence était si pesant que Drago avait l'impression de pouvoir le toucher, l'apprivoiser, s'en faire un solide allié. Il aurait pu ouvrir la bouche, mais toutes ses idées de discussions auraient pu tourner à la dispute. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son invité qui sirotait sa boisson avec une parcimonie presque touchante, et il se surprit à sourire. Elle était dans ses petits souliers et il s'en délectait, comme autrefois. Il avait beau s'être promis d'être poli, rien ne l'empêchait de taquiner un peu la lionne.

A l'époque de Poudlard, elle avait de la répartie et leurs petites disputes qui se produisaient presque quotidiennement dans les couloirs marquaient certains de ces plus beaux souvenirs. Il évitait évidemment de trop l'embêter devant ses amis, redoutant les coups et sorts qui finissaient forcément par pleuvoir. Mais dès qu'elle était seule, il s'enorgueillissait de la voir rougir et frémir devant lui. Lorsqu'elle parvenait à le décontenancer, par contre, il finissait toujours à bougonner dans son dortoir en la traitant de tous les noms. Elle était douée à ce petit jeu, du moins quinze années plus tôt, et il était impatient de découvrir si ce trait de caractère lui était resté.

Le sujet de discorde était déjà tout trouvé depuis de longues minutes, depuis qu'il avait revu la petite Anaïa dont l'apparence l'étonnait énormément.

« Je sens que je vais regretter de poser cette question, Granger, mais Anaïa est… une adorable petite fille.

-Ce n'est pas une question, soupira Hermione après un court silence.

-Oui, en effet. Alors, à quel pauvre homme as-tu dû dérober sa semence pour concevoir une telle enfant ? »

Hermione se figea alors que son sang se mettait à bouillir dans ses veines, menaçant de lui faire perdre le peu de calme qu'il lui restait. Elle serra ses doigts autour de son verre à moitié vide et tâcha de ne pas le lui jeter au visage. Il avait posé cette question avec tant de morgue, et une étincelle de cruauté, qu'elle savait pertinemment à quoi il jouait. Et pas question d'entrer dans son délire. Jamais. Il continua en constatant qu'elle restait muette.

« Sans vouloir t'offenser, Granger, elle est réellement jolie, une vraie petite poupée. Et toi, tu es… Et bien… _toi_, ricana-t-il en la regardant de haut en bas, comme si cela résumait tout ce qu'il pensait de son apparence. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que tu es laide, mais le père de cette enfant doit avoir un sacré code génétique pour avoir réussi à ce point à l'immuniser contre ce que tu avais à lui transmettre.

-Je te demande pardon ?! »

Elle voyait rouge. Vraiment. Sa colère l'étouffa, la rendant pantelante, tandis qu'un filet de sueur courait le long de son front. Il l'aperçut et un bref désir fit frémir ses doigts. Il aurait voulu arrêter sa course, jusqu'à ce que la petite goutte se perde dans le cou de la Gryffondor. Il reprit ses esprits et décida de ne pas s'arrêter là, profitant de sa stupeur pour lui asséner un dernier coup.

« Si j'avais passé quelques soirées à écumer les bars, à l'époque, j'aurais pu penser à moi, mais…

-C'est Ron ! cracha-t-elle avec une virulence qui l'étourdit, son cœur battant contre ses tempes.

-Weasmoche ? »

La stupéfaction se lisait péniblement sur ses traits et Hermione le fuit des yeux alors que Drago analysait cette réponse des plus surprenantes. Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger ? Rien de plus banal en vérité, il avait lui-même parié sur le temps que prendrait le rouquin à déclarer sa flamme à la Sang-de-Bourbe à l'époque de Poudlard. Mais Anaïa ne pouvait être leur fille. Elle avait peut-être un petit quelque chose d'Hermionien, dans sa manière d'agir ou de parler, mais rien de cet imbécile de Weasley. Pour se redonner contenance, il railla :

« Alors tu avais le choix entre tous les hommes de la Terre –dont je fais partie, une partie non négligeable, et tu as choisi de violer Weasmoche ?

-Ron et moi étions mariés. »

Drago se figea, proprement stupéfait cette fois. Pas pour l'histoire de mariage –les Weasley se mariaient et se reproduisaient à une vitesse effarante, envahissant le monde tel un virus– mais pour l'emploi du passé. Ainsi, Granger était divorcée. Et cela semblait la rendre si malheureuse qu'il n'osa pas plaisanter sur le sujet. En tant que parent célibataire, il savait parfaitement ce que cela représentait, d'être seul. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de trouver autre chose, une boutade qui –il l'espérait– la ferait au moins sourire car elle semblait tout à coup très abattue. Et qu'une Granger abattue ne donne rien de bon en matière de répartie.

« Oh… Alors, laisse-moi reformuler ma question, Granger : avec qui as-tu trompé Weasmoche ? »

Elle se leva d'un geste brusque et son verre vacilla dans sa main tremblante avant de tomber au sol. Le verre explosa par terre alors que le liquide ambré traçait des sillons entre les lattes du plancher, jusqu'à se faufiler sous un immense tapis. Il réalisa qu'elle tremblait de tout son corps et se releva à son tour pour s'approcher d'elle, prêt à lui demander quand est-ce qu'il avait dépassé la limite du correct et si elle comptait –oui ou non– entrer dans son jeu pour rendre la partie plus amusante.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas que Dondre apparut, alerté par le bruit. Drago n'eut pas le cœur à le renvoyer et l'elfe se mit à nettoyer alors qu'Hermione fuyait en direction de la porte la plus proche. Il la suivit après avoir ordonné à son serviteur de ne pas les déranger.

Elle était dans la cuisine lorsqu'il la retrouva et il se figea sur le seuil en la découvrant, le visage inondé de larmes. Elle se retourna pour les lui cacher, en vain, et il se sentit tout à coup minuscule. Il pouvait encaisser beaucoup de choses, accepter et gérer mille situations invraisemblables, mais il détestait voir une femme pleurer, quel que soit son âge, son nom, sa beauté. Ça le rendait tellement mal à l'aise qu'il enfonça ses poings dans ses poches et se balança d'un pied à un autre pendant de longues minutes sans savoir quoi faire.

Enfin, Hermione se retourna vers lui, les yeux brillants, mais ses larmes évaporées comme par magie. Elle semblait au bord de la crise de sanglots, mais au moins ne pleurait plus, ce qui redonna un peu d'espoir à Drago. Puis il se gifla mentalement : il l'avait faite craquer, peut-être pouvait-il se calmer. Le petit côté si mauvais de sa personnalité rêvait de l'enfoncer, encore et encore un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle implore sa pitié… Mais déjà il la chassait, revêtant le costume plus saillant d'homme un minimum sain d'esprit. Juste un minimum.

Une fois sûr qu'il ne se laisserait pas tenter par le côté obscur, il tenta de lui envoyer un petit sourire, juste pour la rassurer. Cela fut très mal interprété et la lionne réapparut, plus sauvage encore qu'autre fois.

« Alors, tu es content ? hurla-t-elle, plus fort qu'elle ne le voulait au départ. Tu as réussi à briser la solide carapace de ta Sang-de-Bourbe préférée en quelques minutes, en quelques phrases… Je parie que tu dois être en train de jubiler et d'imaginer comment me faire pleurer encore !

-Je…

-Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! Une sale fouine qui en mettant son nez partout finit forcément par déterrer quelque chose ! Tu veux faire croire que tu es devenu quelqu'un de bien, avec ton fils, avec cette maison, avec ces « merci » et ces « s'il vous plait » à ton elfe de maison, mais tu es toujours le même : un petit con arrogant qui se plait à torturer les gens en espérant ainsi ne pas voir à quel point sa vie est minable. »

Il avança d'un pas en sa direction. Il aurait pu la frapper à l'instant et mourait d'envie de le faire. Mais elle avait raison, en partie du moins : il avait été cette personne qu'elle décrivait, et il s'était retransformé en cette personne. Mais au départ, il n'attendait qu'une petite étincelle, de quoi plaisanter plus tard avec Blaise ou Théo –« _Tu sais, la fille Granger, je l'ai encore mise sans-dessus-dessous_. ». Il avait juste voulu retrouver ce semblant de relation –certes totalement malsaine et qui les laissait tous les deux vides de la moindre énergie– qu'ils vivaient à Poudlard.

Il s'était fourvoyé.

Les problèmes de l'adolescence, les petites piques concernant le physique, les remarques acerbes sur ses amis… A l'époque, cela avait une importance fondamentale à leurs yeux, mais ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils oublieraient avec le temps, que leurs histoires d'adolescents ne seraient plus que des anecdotes dans le futur. La vie d'adulte était bien plus complexe. Et –sans réellement le vouloir– il avait réussi à appuyer sur un point sensible, lui brisant ainsi le cœur, aidant ce petit éclat de lumière qui brillait dans les yeux de la lionne à disparaître totalement.

« Quoi, tu ne réponds rien ? s'emporta-t-elle encore, les yeux de plus en plus humides. Pourtant, tu devrais. Je vais te donner quelques idées puisque tu manques cruellement d'imagination : aujourd'hui, je vis probablement la plus affreuse des journées de ma vie depuis mon divorce. J'ai été entraînée par ma menteuse de fille chez un enfoiré d'ancien condisciple que je déteste plus que tout au monde ! Bon sujet de plaisanterie hein ? Mon incapacité à élever correctement mon enfant, ou mieux encore, à t'envoyer balader !

-Granger, je…

-La ferme ! Tu veux d'autres idées de petites piques, peut-être ?

-Non, merci, ça ira, tenta-t-il de dire en espérant qu'elle finirait par se taire car les larmes menaçaient à nouveau de s'échapper de ses yeux.

-Mon ex-mari s'est remarié et a un enfant. En deux ans il a réussi à refaire sa vie, ce que je suis de toute évidence incapable de faire puisque je suis probablement laide, comme tu l'as si gentiment fait remarquer. Ou peut-être que je suis simplement trop épuisée, débordée… »

Il cessa de l'écouter, refusant de trouver d'autres armes contre elle alors qu'elle s'effondrait déjà très bien sans son aide. Il préféra se concentrer sur son visage qui tremblait de fureur. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs malgré leur humidité si embarrassante, ses joues auraient pu servir de plaque de cuisson tant elles semblaient brûlantes, et ses lèvres frémissaient, tout comme son menton, sous l'effort qu'elle devait faire pour conserver un semblant de dignité.

Il s'avança encore de quelques pas et elle était tant emportée dans son discours, l'assenant d'insultes nombreuses et variées, qu'elle ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Il la contempla plus intensément, cherchant un moyen radical de la faire taire, et en admirant une larme accrochée à ses cils, sentit sa confiance s'évanouir.

Il voulait juste qu'elle se taise. _Immédiatement_.

Hermione eut brusquement le souffle coupé alors que la bouche de Drago heurtait la sienne, si violemment qu'elle se retrouva plaquée contre le plan de travail sur lequel elle s'était appuyée un peu plus tôt. Le rebord du meuble s'enfonça dans son dos, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur. Mais peu lui importa cette peine. Il y avait bien plus important à considérer à l'heure actuelle.

La bouche de Drago Malefoy était sur la sienne, langoureuse, et ses propres lèvres, traitresses, s'alanguirent d'instinct, cédant le passage à une langue taquine. Elle sentait le corps de l'homme contre le sien, même s'il ne tentait pas de la toucher autrement. Ses mains étaient sagement restées le long de son corps. Seules leurs lèvres prenaient vie, en une communion si surprenante que Drago en frémit de plaisir.

Mais Hermione déjà, tâchait de retrouver son cerveau qui s'était perdu dans le bas de son ventre, torpillé par l'effet de ce baiser volé. Le reste de son corps s'était figé sous le dégoût que lui infligeait cette étreinte. Elle était en train de se laisser embrasser par Drago Malefoy, cette fouine insensible qui l'avait tant fait souffrir, avant comme aujourd'hui. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, comme pour s'en échapper, conscient qu'il risquait d'être brisé s'il y restait et Hermione hurla à son cerveau de reprendre le contrôle.

Enfin, il obéit.

Son genou droit orchestra une attaque éclair et se souleva d'un geste sec et précis, jusqu'à heurter quelque chose. Elle ouvrit les yeux dès que les lèvres de Drago s'arrachèrent des siennes pour émettre un glapissement d'horreur. Il fit un pas en arrière, blême, et bascula sur une chaise dans son dos, chaise qui s'écroula en un bruit sourd alors qu'enfin, Drago portait ses mains à son entre-jambe, les yeux brillants.

_Douleur_.

Hermione se figea alors, épouvantée, en prenant conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire. En réalisant qu'elle allait très vite le regretter. Le regard que lui envoya Drago mit un point d'honneur à le lui suggérer plus férocement. Oui, elle allait vraiment le regretter.

* * *

**Note _ **Mouhahahahahaha -Ok, si vous m'aviez déjà détesté avant, je crois que là ça dépasse l'entendement pas vrai ? dites-vous que m'assassiner ne résoudra pas vos problèmes & que vous n'aurez pas la suite sans moi... :P

**Petites questions** _ 1. Alors, la réaction d'Hermione a-t-elle été à la hauteur de vos espérances ? Je parle de sa réaction en voyant Drago, hein, pas de sa réaction de la fin... -elle est tarée, on casse pas un Drago, elle connait pas sa chance xD ; 2. Drago est-il au courant -selon vous- qu'on peut interrompre une femme sans lui rouler une pelle ? *Ce type me désespère xD* ; 3. Pensez-vous que ce baiser peut-être considéré comme une réussite du plan KyAna ? *ou pas, certes...* ; 4. Comment pensez-vous que Drago va réagir à cette émasculation forcée ? :P ; 5. Avez-vous aimé ce chapitre tout simplement ?

**_Dans le prochain épisode_** _ La suite de la scène Drago-Hermione, Of course & Ana qui fait une bourde ; Drago qui joue au... Malefoy -ouais, c'est le seul nom valable xD ; et vous allez enfin rencontrer des enfants Weasley -étrangement, je pense qu'ils ne vont pas beaucoup vous plaire :P & le retour de RonRon.

**Bisous bisous, Review Review**

**Bewitch_Tales**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pairing ****– **Drago Malefoy / Hermione Granger. _ Et oui, enfin... :P _ et y'a toujours quelques couples qui tentent de passer faire coucou d'temps en temps.

**Genre ****– **Romance/Famille.

**Rating ****–** T. -non, mais je vous jure, rien ne va plus... D'accord, je l'admets, ça finira par se changer en M.

**Disclaimer ****–** Le monde & les personnages adultes appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne prends pas en compte l'épilogue du Tome 7.

**Note de l'auteure ****– **Tadam ! Excusez-moi pour le retard -bêta en période d'examens puis moi hier soir en période cinéma (xD)- J'espère que vous avez tenu le coup malgré l'insoutenable suspens de la fin du dernier chapitre...

Bref, en tout cas, **merci** énormément à vous tous qui prenez le temps de lire & de reviewer _(Et à tous ceux qui mettent en Fav sans laisser un petit mot, si vous entendez vos oreilles siffler, ne vous étonnez surtout pas, ce n'est que moi ! Vous avez tous vos petits surnoms très grossiers :P On s'défoule comme on peut !) _& merci à Loufoca toujours de me corriger & de me faire rigoler. (Je sais, Drago t'exaspère, c'est fou ce qu'il se prend pour un mec génial... u_u' Mais... Mais attends voir, c'est un mec génial ! :P)

Et j'en profite pour remercier ceux qui reviewent, mais ne sont pas inscrits sur feufeu : Manon.L. (Non, je ne réponds à aucune question, nanère :P) ; au Guest inconnu qui doit être quelqu'un ayant oublié de se connecter ( ? xD Mais qui es-tu donc ?!) ; Katie ; Choco-Jo ; LolaA ; ma Lenou ; Mama ; Chupa98 ; L ; Lale ; Cecile ; Maeva Jouan ; Juls ; Capuche & tous les autres... :)

Bonne lecture de ce chapitre qui se sera fait attendre, mais qui, je l'espère, vous plaira !

* * *

**Un Air de Famille**

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

Drago ne parvenait simplement pas à y croire, ou même à réfléchir correctement puisque toute son attention était concentrée sur un point de son anatomie très particulier. La douleur était telle qu'elle lui avait fait monter les larmes aux yeux, et il ne parvenait même pas à les chasser. Ses mains formant un cocon autour de son entre-jambe, il tâchait de penser à autre chose… En vain. Il aurait voulu se déshabiller, là, maintenant, juste pour voir si elle ne lui avait pas cassé quelque chose, cette idiote. N'aurait-elle pas pu se détacher de lui, comme n'importe quelle femme normale au lieu d'agir comme s'il était en train de l'agresser ?

Hermione le scrutait, presque nerveuse. Ses larmes s'étaient taries durant leur étrange étreinte, congédiées par d'autres sentiments que la peine : un mélange de peur et de satisfaction. Cette seconde émotion, pourtant, disparut dès que Drago ouvrit la bouche, la voix rendue rauque par la douleur, comme s'il était en pleine mutation :

« Par Merlin, Granger, qu'est-ce qu'il t'es passé par la tête ?

-Je… A moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête à moi ? Tu m'as embrassée ! C'est toi qui a un problème !

-Nom de… Qu'est-ce que ça fait mal ! »

Il enrobait toujours son entre-jambe comme s'il allait tomber et Hermione fut prise d'une furieuse envie de rire. Depuis la gifle qu'elle lui avait si chaleureusement offerte en Troisième Année, elle n'avait plus du tout employé la violence pour se défendre… L'état dans lequel ça la plongeait était proche de l'euphorie. Mais bientôt, elle se sentit un peu coupable à le voir se tortiller comme un beau diable, le visage décharné par la douleur. Elle savait qu'un homme atteint dans son orgueil –et l'orgueil des hommes se situait très exactement là où elle l'avait frappé– éprouvait une réelle douleur, autant mentale que physique, et s'en voulut d'avoir été si impulsive. Elle aurait pu le repousser avec davantage de douceur, mais son cerveau protecteur en avait décidé autrement puisqu'elle semblait incapable de prendre des mesures pour l'éloigner.

Avec un petit soupir, elle extirpa sa baguette magique de son fourreau, coincé sous la ceinture de son jean. Drago fit un bond en arrière dès qu'elle la pointa sur lui et plus principalement sur une partie très précise de son corps. Elle pouffa discrètement avant de chuchoter, avec un accent moqueur :

« Je vais juste apaiser ta douleur grâce au froid, Malefoy, pas t'émasculer.

-Tu viens pourtant de le faire… »

Elle secoua la tête en s'avançant vers lui, un peu soucieuse de son état malgré tout. Avec une attention presque chirurgicale, elle saisit ses mains dans les siennes en prenant garde à ne pas le toucher plus que nécessaire. Elle l'incita à lâcher son entre-jambe et à cesser de gigoter. Drago lui jeta un regard si noir qu'elle faillit abandonner et le laisser se débrouiller tout seul, mais sa conscience l'en empêcha, lui rappelant que c'était de sa faute si elle devait en arriver là.

« Laisse-moi faire d'accord ? Fais-moi confiance, murmura-t-elle d'une voix presque tendre.

-Je ne fais confiance à personne au sujet de cette partie de mon corps, Granger. J'y tiens.

-Je n'en doute pas. »

Il la laissa faire après s'être adossé à l'un des tabourets encore debout et elle lui lança un sortilège qui engourdi sa douleur. Un soupir de plaisir s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de Drago et elle comprit qu'elle avait réussi à le soulager. Sa baguette toujours pointée sur sa braguette, elle se concentra davantage sur son sort afin de parvenir à le paralyser presque entièrement. Il ne devait pas bouger, au moins le temps que le sort fasse totalement effet. Fermant les yeux, elle se laissa aller un peu en avant, jusqu'à sentir l'haleine fraiche de Drago contre sa joue.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sentit qu'il se détendait totalement et ouvrit les yeux pour s'en assurer. Drago Malefoy la soupesait du regard, presque songeur, se posant des questions auxquelles il espérait trouver des réponses sur son visage apparemment. Elle baissa les yeux et faillit hurler en remarquant que sa main avait trouvé un appui sur la cuisse de l'homme qui l'avait embrassée avec tant d'ardeur.

Il le remarqua et un sourire taquina les coins de ses lèvres. Ses yeux pétillèrent un peu plus, mais plus sous l'effet des larmes qu'il avait courageusement retenues, et il plaisanta :

« Tu rougis. A croire que tu n'as jamais touché un homme de ta vie… Enfin, puisque je ne considère pas Weasmoche comme un homme, c'est le cas.

-Ron n'est pas le seul à… commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre en remarquant qu'il souriait. Peu importe. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as embrassée ?! Tu l'as bien mérité cette castration forcée ! »

Drago faillit lui dire la vérité, à savoir qu'il voulait juste qu'elle ferme sa bouche, quitte à la bloquer à l'aide de la sienne. Mais une idée bien plus enivrante s'imposa à lui à mesure qu'il l'observait. Il aurait pu lui en coller une, la rendre muette d'un sortilège, ou agir de bien d'autres façons encore, mais il avait choisi de l'embrasser. Et finalement, son choix n'était peut-être pas si involontaire que cela.

« J'ai juste été… _séduit_.

-Séduit ? répéta Hermione, à bout de nerfs. J'étais en train de t'insulter, sombre idiot ! Aurais-tu des tendances sadomasochistes ?

-Tu viens de le refaire.

-Quoi ?

-M'insulter. » sourit-il, narquois, comme pour sous-entendre qu'elle faisait exprès d'attiser son désir.

Il remarqua avec bonheur qu'elle s'empourprait encore plus et faillit lever la main pour toucher sa joue afin de s'assurer que sa température n'augmentait pas trop. Il s'en serait voulu de la mettre dans un état proche de l'évanouissement quand même… Hermione Granger était bien plus séduisante en étant éveillée. _Séduisante_… Il se morigéna un instant, sans trop d'élan, avant de se trouver une excuse : c'était ce foutu jean qui lui faisait un corps de déesse, pas de doute.

Puis la déesse ouvrit à nouveau la bouche pour briser le charme et il se demanda si lui trancher la langue serait une solution à tous ses problèmes. La petite voix salace s'éveilla dans un coin de son esprit, comme après un long sommeil, et refusa cette idée en prétextant qu'une langue pouvait être bien utile dans d'autres situations. Il se rangea à son avis en laissant Hermione soupirer, indignée.

« Tu… Je laisse tomber ! »

Elle s'éloigna alors de lui aussi vite que possible. Pas suffisamment vite hélas pour ne pas entendre Drago, qui répondit enfin à sa première question.

« Tu es juste incroyablement sexy quand tu m'engueules, Granger. Encore plus dans ce jean, d'ailleurs. Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit du masochisme. Peut-être suis-je simplement un homme qui ne peut résister lorsqu'il voit une femme pleurer… »

Elle s'arrêta face à la porte, hésita une seconde, puis se retourna pour lui face.

« Alors tu es un sadique. Ce n'est pas beaucoup mieux.

-Par Merlin, Granger ! Je viens d'admettre que tu puisses êtres sexy, après que tu m'ais balancé un baratin sur mes remarques désobligeantes et tout ce que tu retiens c'est que j'ai aimé te voir pleurer ? »

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et le toisa de son regard marron et doré – un vrai brasier à lui tout seul. Drago eut l'impression d'être un moins que rien, à mesure qu'elle le déshabillait de ses yeux, comme pour fouiller à l'intérieur de lui et en sortir tout ce qui n'allait pas. Beaucoup de choses. Des milliers de choses. Il resta figé, alors que la douleur affluait à nouveau, le sortilège commençait à ne plus faire effet, et se laissa observer, en l'attente d'un verdict qui se révéla presque aussi brutal que son genou :

« Tu vois, Malefoy, c'est ça la différence entre toi et moi. Je me moque d'être sexy, surtout à tes yeux, je me fiche de ton approbation ou de tes compliments. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'assentiment de tous pour me sentir exister. Alors, certes, Malefoy, tu es beau et bien habillé et tout ce que tu veux, mais tu es aussi seul que moi. Alors peut-être pourrais-tu réaliser que quelque chose cloche chez toi aussi… Parce que oui, ce qui compte, c'est que tu ais aimé me faire de la peine, et non que tu ais aimé m'embrasser. Les sentiments, eux, restent… Les baisers s'oublient.

-Pas les miens ! ironisa-t-il minablement en se sentant comme écrasé par la puissance de ses réflexions.

-Oh si, même les tiens. Très franchement, Malefoy, j'ai connu plus inoubliable. »

Sans lui laisser l'occasion de se défendre, ou de lui prouver le contraire –car oui, ses baisers avaient une renommée presque internationale, ou du moins il aimait le croire ; Hermione quitta les lieux. Elle s'effaça derrière la porte de la cuisine, le laissant là, comme un idiot, encore plus perdu qu'avant.

Puis, avec un grognement rauque, il reporta ses mains à son entre-jambe avec la sensation d'être coupé en deux, juste à l'endroit où elle l'avait frappé. Et malgré sa douleur, il se remémora ce qui l'avait causée et se surprit à sourire. De toute sa vie, il n'avait été attaqué que deux fois par une fille. Par la même fille. Sa fierté était remise en cause, mais peu lui importait… Deux maux pour un petit bien. Un petit bien qu'il comptait bien rendre meilleur. Bon, d'accord, là, c'était sa fierté qui parlait.

* * *

Ky retrouva son père assis sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, un sachet de petits pois congelés figé entre ses cuisses puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à savoir où se trouvait sa baguette magique. Il l'avait probablement laissée dans le salon, mais attendait d'être certain qu'Hermione soit partie pour aller la chercher.

Ky s'arrêta de marcher en remarquant l'état de son père et ouvrit les yeux en grand, tels des soucoupes. Drago lui adressa un petit soupir piteux auquel son fils ne répondit pas, abasourdi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Elles sont parties ? »

Il préférait éviter de répondre aux questions de son fils avant de s'assurer de ne pas voir apparaître l'une ou l'autre des Granger –il se rappela « Weasley » et se sentit encore plus mal. Ky acquiesça avec prudence. En effet, elles étaient parties après qu'Hermione Granger, en mode furie, ait hurlé le prénom de sa fille depuis le bas de l'escalier. Ky et Anaïa s'amusaient pourtant bien, ayant engagé une reproduction de la bataille finale de Poudlard avec ses figurines après qu'elle lui ait raconté les frasques de son père. Une heure de pur délice. Il aurait voulu que cela ne s'arrête jamais. Mais les parents gâchaient toujours tout, c'était bien connu.

En découvrant le visage ravagé de sa mère, Anaïa avait eu l'air ébahie et soucieuse, et s'était empressée d'obéir à l'ordre de départ express. Elle avait déposé un petit baiser timide sur sa joue avant de filer. Hermione lui avait à peine adressé un « au revoir » puis s'était éclipsée à son tour. Ky devait admettre avoir cru à une banale dispute, mais apparemment, ils en étaient arrivés à la violence… Ou du moins, Hermione Granger en était venue à frapper son père, à un endroit très particulier. Il grimaça.

« Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec la mère d'Ana ?

-Rien.

-Elle t'a fait mal ?

-Juste un peu… » grimaça Drago en déplaçant le sachet pour avoir à nouveau droit au côté bien glacé.

Plus qu'un peu en fait. Son orgueil mettrait du temps à s'en remettre. Comme son pauvre pénis maltraité. Il craignait presque de juger les dégâts désormais, même si rien n'était irréparable… N'est-ce pas ?

« Tu l'avais mérité ? s'enquit curieusement Ky, sourcils froncés.

-Peut-être un peu. Mais pas au moment où le coup est arrivé.

-Alors… Tu as encore fait un truc totalement idiot ? »

Drago leva les yeux et croisa son regard emplis de déception. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça… Il poussa un bref soupir, espérant ainsi évacuer un peu de sa douleur qui s'étendait dans tout son corps depuis son caleçon, et marmonna :

« Oui, Ky. J'ai encore agit comme un imbécile.

-Pourquoi ? demanda l'enfant d'une petite voix.

-Parce que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, sans doute. »

Il aurait plutôt dû dire « voulu m'en empêcher », mais il s'était déjà mis assez de monde à dos depuis sa naissance pour ajouter son fils à cette longue liste. Ky avala difficilement sa salive et Drago se demanda s'il allait se mettre à pleurer, mais l'enfant se rattrapa, aussi vite que possible. Il planta son regard dans celui de son père, le poignardant presque, et Drago attendit le couperet.

« Tu vas réparer ça, pas vrai ?

-Réparer ?

-Oui, avec Hermione Granger. Tu vas… tu vas faire quelque chose ? Pour que ça aille mieux ?

-Ky… soupira Drago en s'apprêtant à secouer la tête pour dire non.

-Tu avais promis d'être gentil ! Et un Malefoy ne rompt jamais ses promesses !

-Ce n'est pas ça, Ky, corrigea Drago avec douceur. C'est « Un Malefoy ne fait jamais une promesse qu'il ne puisse tenir. »

-C'est la même chose. C'est juste sous-entendu. »

Drago hocha la tête, regrettant que son rejeton soit aussi intelligent alors que lui s'accommodait très bien du premier sens des règles chez les Malefoy. « Ne fais pas ci » signifiait « Ne te fais pas prendre en train de le faire »… Il arrangeait toujours tout afin que cela lui soit profitable, mais cette fois, il ne pouvait pas.

Il avait en effet promis et se devrait de régler la situation avec Hermione Granger, au moins pour Ky qui s'était fait une amie –qu'il n'approuvait certes pas, mais que pouvait-il y faire ? De plus, il se remémora ce qu'elle avait dit au sujet de son baiser. Il n'était pas question qu'il laisse passer ça. Il détestait que les femmes aient une mauvaise image de ses qualités d'amant –baisers ou davantage d'ailleurs. Il ne s'estimait satisfait qu'après avoir récolté au moins trois compliments. Hermione Granger ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

« Très bien, Ky. Je peux toujours essayer. »

* * *

La porta claqua, heurtant le silence pesant, interrompant les ronronnements réguliers de deux chats qui –d'un bout à l'autre du canapé– dormaient. Ce bruit explosa dans la tête d'Anaïa. Sa mère ne claquait habituellement jamais les portes, comme elle ne faisait jamais la tête, et ne semblait jamais furieuse… Jusqu'à ce jour où elle avait revu Drago sur le chemin de traverse. Mais maintenant, sa colère était plus effrayante encore car mêlée à autre chose qu'Anaïa, du haut de ses onze années de vie, ne pouvait analyser.

Elle alla s'installer à petits pas sur le canapé, entre les deux chats assoupis, et caressa distraitement les poils soyeux de Shadow. Sa mère s'agitait dans la cuisine, préparant le repas comme si les carottes étaient responsables de tous les malheurs de l'univers, les éminçant avec une violence effarante. Anaïa jeta un coup d'œil à la télécommande de la télévision. Elle aurait pu se plonger dans le fictif pour éviter sa mère –qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis un bon quart d'heure– mais se refusa à être aussi lâche.

Elle attendit quelques instants, que sa mère pose le couteau, puis revint vers la cuisine avec l'intention de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils avaient déjà prévu un débriefing au téléphone avec Ky. Il sortirait à nouveau de chez lui en douce pour rejoindre la cabine téléphonique, à dix-sept heures précise. Il lui restait donc largement assez de temps pour tirer les vers du nez à sa mère. Elle espérait que Ky fasse de même de son côté. Ensemble, ils pourraient reprendre tous les événements, du point de vue de l'un comme de l'autre, et auraient ainsi l'occasion de rectifier le tir. Il y avait toujours un moyen d'arranger les choses. Toujours.

En voyant le visage encore fermé de sa mère, elle sentit ses espoirs faiblir, mais tâcha de les ranimer comme elle pouvait.

« Maman ? chuchota-t-elle, craignant un peu que la fureur de sa mère ne finisse par la brûler.

-Oui, Anaïa ? »

Un soupir, dépité, comme si la seule énonciation du prénom de sa fille la mettait dans un état impossible à gérer. Après tout, toute cette histoire, cette journée, résultait de ce que sa fille avait voulu faire. Mais qu'avait-elle voulu faire, au juste ? Le cerveau d'Hermione lui imposa cette question, et elle posa brusquement la casserole sur les plaques chaudes avant de porter toute son attention sur Anaïa qui baissa les yeux, gênée, avant d'oser bredouiller :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec le père de Ky ?

-Rien d'important. Nous avons juste… Nous n'avons rien en commun lui et moi, et cela s'est ressenti, tout simplement.

-Mais il faut que ça colle ! »

Hermione haussa un sourcil interrogateur et Anaïa se figea, éberluée par sa propre sottise. Elle s'était attendue à ce que la fuite vienne de Ky, avait prévu d'être bien assez forte, et voilà qu'elle crachait le morceau sans réfléchir. Hermione appuya ses mains contre l'évier derrière elle et tâcha de comprendre ce que cachaient cette simple phrase et la rougeur des joues de sa fille. Elle ne prit guère de temps à associer chaque élément de cette drôle de journée : l'insistance d'Anaïa pour qu'elle s'habille bien, la facilité avec laquelle les enfants les avaient laissés seuls tous les deux…

« Dis-moi que c'est une blague… Vous… »

Elle avala une goulée d'air frais en tâchant de ne pas perdre la tête. Comment Anaïa avait-elle pu imaginer une seule seconde qu'elle et Drago Malefoy puissent… Elle ferma les yeux. Non, jamais. Elle repensa au baiser qu'elle avait dû subir contre son gré et son bas-ventre fut envahi d'une douce chaleur qu'elle s'obligea à arrêter. Pas question qu'elle se laisse guider par son manque, surtout si son manque la poussait à côtoyer cette saleté de fouine. Il y avait des milliers d'autres hommes sur Terre et elle pouvait très bien en trouver un bien plus à son goût, un qui ne passait pas son temps à lui rappeler ses origines moldues –dont elle n'avait pourtant pas honte- ou à lui dire qu'elle était hideuse.

Elle se devait d'expliquer cela à sa fille, de lui dire aussi pourquoi elle ne pourrait plus voir Kylian ou même lui écrire. Il fallait qu'elle soit ferme, pour leur bien à toutes les deux. Et pas question de la laisser contourner les règles cette fois, elle serait intraitable et la pisterait s'il le fallait.

Anaïa observa le changement qui s'opérait chez sa mère avec la sensation d'y perdre au change. La Hermione Granger organisée et décidée n'allait probablement pas beaucoup lui plaire. Son sentiment fut rapidement vérifié.

« Anaïa, ma chérie… Monsieur Malefoy et moi, nous ne pourrons jamais être amis ou plus –si c'est bien cela que vous espériez avec Kylian. Nous ne nous supportons pas et cela ne changera pas, quels que soient vos efforts. Alors, il va falloir que tu comprennes que tu ne peux plus me remettre dans une situation comme celle d'aujourd'hui, est-ce clair ? »

Anaïa acquiesça lentement, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Elle ne pouvait accepter d'y croire, refuserait de baisser les bras malgré l'ampleur du travail à effectuer. Sa mère apprécierait Drago Malefoy, même si elle devait pour cela les enfermer dans une petite pièce durant des années afin de les forcer à se parler. Cette idée lui parut lumineuse, mais posait bien des problèmes de logistique, ainsi elle la refoula, assez rapidement pour entendre la voix de sa mère.

« De plus, pour simplifier un peu les choses, je crois que tu devrais arrêter de parler à Kylian.

-Quoi ?! Mais, maman…

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit bon pour toi de traîner avec cette famille, Anaïa. Il est peut-être gentil, mais tu te feras d'autres amis à Poudlard, et tu l'oublieras bien vite…

-Mais non ! Tu ne comprends rien ! hurla Anaïa, si soudainement qu'Hermione eut un mouvement de recul face à cette puissance, cette violence. C'est différent avec Ky ! Lui, il comprend vraiment ! »

Hermione resta coite. Comprendre quoi ? Qu'est-ce que cet enfant en particulier pouvait comprendre de plus que les autres ? Plus qu'elle ? Elle dévisagea longuement sa fille, remarquant enfin sa lèvre inférieure qui tremblait, signe qu'elle était à deux doigts de pleurer. Elle faillit flancher, lui dire qu'elle avait changé d'avis, juste pour ne pas lui briser le cœur, mais Anaïa ne laissait jamais tomber… Et laisser la porte ouverte à Kylian laisserait aussi un passage à Drago, et elle n'était simplement pas capable d'accepter un tel fardeau dans sa vie déjà bien compliquée.

« Anaïa, tu ne connais Kylian que depuis une semaine. Ne sois pas ridicule, vous avez à peine eu le temps de…

-Bien sûr que je le connais ! On s'est écrit des lettres, maman, et… Il… »

Les larmes débordèrent de ses yeux et les mots semblèrent s'y noyer. Hermione fit un pas vers elle, prête à la réconforter comme elle le faisait depuis sa venue au monde, mais Anaïa recula en effaçant rageusement ses larmes d'un revers de la main. Elle n'était plus un bébé désormais, elle pouvait prendre seule certaines décisions, surtout lorsque sa mère se montrait si décidée alors qu'elle ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait.

« Je ne vais pas arrêter de lui parler juste parce que tu le demandes ! Jamais !

-Anaïa…

-Non ! »

Son cri réveilla Pattenrond qui bondit sur ses pattes avant de s'approcher de la scène avec curiosité, les poils hérissés. Hermione n'eut pas le temps de gronder Anaïa pour son manque cuisant de respect –elle n'avait jamais apprécié les cris et n'allait pas laisser passer cela à sa fille de onze ans seulement. Elle aurait tout le loisir d'hurler lors de sa crise d'adolescence, mais il était encore un peu tôt pour se le permettre.

Anaïa ne lui en laissa pas le temps et tourna les talons en courant avant de se réfugier à l'étage. Hermione entendit la porte de sa chambre claquer et elle poussa un long soupir. Elle aurait pu monter voir sa fille immédiatement pour mettre les points sur les I, mais savait qu'il valait mieux lui laisser un peu de temps pour se calmer et retrouver ses esprits.

Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise, découragée par ce qui l'attendait, et tenta de faire le vide dans sa tête, de se débarrasser de toutes les pensées néfastes qui lui tordaient le ventre. La dureté des lèvres de Drago contre les siennes lui revint soudainement alors qu'elle se concentrait justement pour l'oublier et elle posa son front contre la table en s'insultant mentalement. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle trouve quelqu'un pour lui faire oublier ce baiser si dégoûtant. Et rapidement.

* * *

Drago laissait courir sa bouche contre le cou de sa jolie ex et future amante –à la fois– jusqu'à l'échancrure de son chemisier, découvrant du bout des lèvres une peau douce et parfumée. Peut-être un peu trop. Il sentait déjà sa tête lui tourner. Ses doigts taquins vinrent rapidement trouver un bouton, puis un autre, puis un autre encore, laissant apercevoir ainsi un affriolant soutien-gorge qui attisa son désir.

Louise lâcha un petit gloussement lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur ses seins érigés par dessus le tissu de sa lingerie et il frémit imperceptiblement. Elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, l'attirant un peu plus contre elle, en l'attente d'une caresse plus approfondie encore et il obéit.

Avant de se détacher d'elle, si violemment que la jeune femme, perchée sur son bureau, la jupe remontée jusqu'aux cuisses, faillit perdre l'équilibre. Elle lui adressa une moue boudeuse, comme une enfant à qui l'on viendrait d'arracher son jouet préféré et il secoua la tête en de vagues excuses.

Une idée lui était venue brusquement à l'esprit –alors que généralement, son cerveau était aux abonnés absents lors de ce genre de situations– et il se devait de la mettre en place immédiatement. Lorsque, trois jours plus tôt, Ky lui avait fait promettre –en prenant Aristote le crapaud pour témoin, symbole même du sérieux de la situation– d'arranger les choses avec Hermione Granger, il s'était demandé comment s'y prendre.

Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait, dans l'un des bureaux du Ministère, en compagnie d'une charmante demoiselle, et qu'enfin, une idée lui venait. Apparemment, son esprit se plaisait à le frustrer. Mais il avait promis. Et une promesse d'un Malefoy se devait d'être respectée.

Il s'éloigna un peu plus de Louise en reboutonnant le col de sa chemise où une marque de rouge à lèvres s'exposait fièrement. Elle glapit de frustration avant de se lever à son tour en se rajustant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Pour une fois qu'il n'y a personne pour nous embêter, ni ton gamin, ni ce fichu elfe de maison !

-Mon gamin s'appelle Ky, rappela Drago en un soupir exaspéré, conscient que la présence de son fils changeait tout. Et j'ai à faire, on se voit plus tard. »

Il ne prit même pas le temps de l'embrasser pour dire au revoir et quitta les lieux à grands pas, comme pour mettre le plus de distance entre elle et lui. Elle aurait pu s'en offenser, mais le regarda partir en le reluquant. Drago sentit son regard et esquissa un sourire fier en songeant à ce qu'elle avait dit quelques secondes plus tôt. Lorsque Ky était un bébé, les femmes se précipitaient vers lui, avides de rencontrer un charmant père célibataire. Mais plus Ky grandissait, moins les femmes s'intéressaient à cette partie de sa vie. Celles qui avaient la trentaine, célibataires et sans enfants, s'attendaient à former une famille, leur propre famille, sans une pièce rapportée. Il réalisa qu'il ne referait probablement jamais sa vie à moins de devoir se coltiner une mère célibataire et donc des enfants en plus.

Il se glissa dans l'ascenseur en songeant qu'Hermione Granger était l'une de ces mères et qu'il ne serait probablement jamais capable de supporter la situation. Elles se traînaient toutes le fardeau d'un divorce ou d'un décès et il avait du mal à s'imaginer en train de prêter attention à ce genre de choses… Parce qu'il se fichait éperdument des sentiments des autres la plupart du temps. Il n'évoquait jamais Pansy et s'attendait à ce que ses conquêtes oublient leur passé entre ses bras.

L'ascenseur le conduisit du niveau sept –celui du département des jeux et des sports magiques où travaillait Louise– au niveau deux. Département de la Justice Magique. Un vrai petit paradis pour les costards-cravates coincés et les femmes au teint terne. Lorsqu'il sortit de l'ascenseur, il remarqua immédiatement que tous ces gens passaient probablement tout leur temps derrière leurs bureaux et que certains n'avaient pas vu la lumière du jour depuis des heures –_Ou des décennies_, songea-t-il en voyant un homme au regard injecté de sang qui parcourait deux parchemins du regard en même temps.

Il s'avança nonchalamment en priant pour que personne ne l'arrête et s'approcha d'un bureau où une jeune femme, sans doute secrétaire, prenait des notes avec assiduité.

« Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, l'apostropha-t-il de sa voix la plus sensuelle. Je cherche le bureau d'Hermione Granger, pourriez-vous me l'indiquer ?

-Quartier de l'Application des Lois Magiques, au fond du couloir à gauche, répondit la jeune femme sans lever les yeux vers lui, d'une voix si monotone qu'il faillit la pincer pour voir si elle réagirait.

-Merci. », dit-il à la place.

Il suivit ses indications, avança longuement dans un couloir interminable où quelques travailleurs bien vêtus lui jetèrent des regards suspicieux. Ils ne devaient avoir que la visite de criminels dans ce coin là, après tout, et peut-être que son visage était accroché dans un coin avec la mention « Ancien Mangemort à éliminer de toute urgence ». Paranoïaque.

Il finit par atteindre la dernière porte à gauche, l'ouvrit, et se retrouva dans un autre monde. Beaucoup plus chaleureux. Ils n'étaient qu'une quinzaine tout au plus, répartis sur des grands bureaux, entourés de piles de dossiers à trier ou à boucler. Drago chercha Hermione du regard un instant, avant que quelqu'un ne lui bloque la vue. Un homme de sa taille –quoi qu'un peu plus grand, mais Drago haïssait les hommes plus grands– au sourire à la fois courtois et légèrement méfiant.

« Puis-je vous aider ? s'enquit-il avec une politesse presque trop exquise.

-Je cherche Hermione Granger.

-Vous avez rendez-vous ?

-Pas vraiment, non. Mais je suis persuadé qu'elle sera ravie de me voir. Peut-être pourriez-vous m'indiquer où elle se trouve afin que…

-Je vais vous conduire. »

L'homme lui désigna une porte vitrée à l'autre bout de la pièce et se mit à avancer avec une maitrise parfaite, se faufilant entre ses collègues qui lui adressaient des petits sourires amicaux avant de dévisager Drago et de froncer les sourcils. Drago comprit qu'ils l'avaient reconnu et tâcha de contrôler son désir de fuite : il ne s'agissait que de bureaucrates, mais des bureaucrates armés de baguettes magiques qui avaient peut-être perdu de la famille durant la guerre. Des gens dangereux pour lui en somme.

Celui qui l'accompagnait frappa deux petits coups secs à la porte du bureau et une voix lui proposa d'entrer. Drago le suivit sans demander la permission, impatient de fuir les regards assassins des gens qui lui vrillaient le dos. Il remarqua rapidement Hermione qui –les yeux baissées sur un parchemin– paraissait totalement prise par ce qu'elle faisait. L'homme à ses côtés se gratta timidement la gorge, s'en voulant apparemment de l'interrompre, et elle finit par lever la tête… Elle blêmit ostensiblement et l'homme fit un pas en avant avec un sourire crispé.

« Je peux le reconduire à la porte, Hermione. Il suffit de demander. »

Drago eut envie de lui envoyer son poing en plein visage, mais se contenta de les serrer avant de les terrer dans les poches de sa cape avec humeur. Il croisa le regard de son ancienne condisciple et lui accorda un petit sourire, presque d'excuses –ou du moins, c'était ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus parmi toute sa gamme de sourires. Elle se leva sans le lâcher des yeux et secoua la tête en direction de son collègue.

« Merci, Jack, ça va aller. Tu peux fermer la porte en sortant. »

L'homme –qui s'appelait donc Jack, un prénom banal selon Drago, pour un type banal, toujours selon Drago– hésita une seconde avant d'obéir, puisqu'elle était tout de même sa supérieure. Drago remarqua qu'il avait laissé la porte légèrement entrebâillée et la ferma du pied sans se soucier de ce que cela pourrait provoquer. Puis, il se tourna vers Hermione qui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le fusillait du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Malefoy ? Tu me harcèles, maintenant ? Dans un bureau plein d'avocats en plus ? Tu imagines bien que la plupart des gens présents dans la pièce d'à-côté rêvent de te tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

- A quelle question dois-je répondre en premier ? railla Drago en s'installant sur une chaise sans attendre qu'elle le propose.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je passais dans le coin et j'ai eu envie de te rendre une petite visite. »

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, une moue curieuse aux lèvres, comme si elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se produisait là. Personne ne venait jamais la voir dans ce bureau, à l'exception de sa fille qui avait passé presque toutes ses journées assise dans un coin, avec des jouets ou des livres. Et voilà que Drago Malefoy pénétrait cette bulle de concentration. Elle le scruta longuement, jusqu'à remarquer la trace de rouge à lèvres sur sa chemise anthracite et mordilla l'intérieur de sa joue pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Tu… passais dans le coin ? répéta-t-elle, légèrement narquoise.

-Oui.

-Et tu t'es heurté à une bouche en chemin ? »

Elle désigna son col en plissant le nez et il toucha la marque de rouge à lèvres avec la sensation d'être le plus idiot des hommes. Il devait avoir les cheveux légèrement ébouriffés, les lèvres encore rougies par les baisers –même s'il s'était essuyé la bouche dans l'ascenseur– et dégageait un parfum de femme. _Bien joué, Drago, continue comme ça, et tu pourras dire adieu au respect de ton fils_, se morigéna-t-il en ayant la courtoisie de rougir. Courtoisie qui disparut bien vite pour laisser place à l'impertinence.

« Ne sois pas jalouse, Granger. Tu sais très bien que ce qu'il y a entre nous est unique.

-En parlant d'unique, ton testicule restant se porte bien ? »

Il devint brusquement très pâle et sa main se porta mécaniquement à sa braguette, comme si elle venait de le menacer. Entendre Hermione Granger prononcer le mot « testicule » était aussi particulièrement traumatisant : dans sa bouche si chaste, cela apparaissait presque comme une insulte. Il gesticula un peu, mal à l'aise sur son siège, et elle se réinstalla sur le sien avec un soupir d'orgueil : se moquer de Drago Malefoy était l'un de ces rares plaisirs que la vie lui offrait parfois et elle tenait bien à en profiter. Mais avant cela, elle se devait de mettre les choses au clair.

« J'espère que tu ne fais pas ce genre de remarques devant ton fils.

-Pourquoi cela, tu as peur que je l'effraie et qu'il cauchemarde à ton sujet ? D'ailleurs, en parlant de mon fils, pourquoi ta fille ne répond pas à ses lettres ?

-Parce que je lui ai interdit de le faire. »

Un éclat mauvais anima les iris du Serpentard, mais il contint aisément sa rancœur. Comment pouvait-elle oser s'interposer entre leurs enfants et rendre Ky si triste ? Il aurait voulu attraper ce lourd bibelot en forme de plume qui ornait son bureau et lui balancer entre les deux yeux. Il crispa ses poings.

« Et pourquoi cela ?

-Ils ont une imagination débordante tous les deux, tu le savais ? répliqua-t-elle sans répondre à sa question. Les laisser se côtoyer leur mets apparemment de drôles d'idées en tête, et ces idées ne me plaisant pas du tout… Je préfère mettre un terme immédiatement à leur relation.

-Quel genre d'idées ? »

Elle s'empourpra légèrement, consciente que lui dire la vérité les plongerait tous les deux dans une toute autre sorte de malaise. Et elle savait parfaitement qu'il s'amuserait de la situation, en profiterait pour faire plus de remarques désobligeantes à son sujet ou la taquinerait jusqu'à ce qu'elle le frappe encore. Mais elle devait lui expliquer, afin qu'il comprenne à quel point la relation qu'Anaïa et Kylian entretenaient pourrait leur porter à tous préjudice. Elle avait intercepté toutes les lettres de Ky à Anaïa jusque là, mais redoutait que sa fille ne finisse par communiquer avec le garçon d'une manière ou d'une autre... Mieux valait donc que Malefoy interdise à son fils la moindre lettre de son côté également.

« Ils espéraient nous pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre. »

Drago arrêta même de respirer et se figea dans une expression de stupeur presque comique. Puis, au bout de huit secondes exactement, il éclata de rire. Un réel éclat qui enfla dans le bureau et attira un léger sourire à Hermione. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu rire en vérité, sauf pour se moquer, et son rire réel était bien différent. Elle le trouva presque attendrissant. Puis le nom « Drago Malefoy » s'associa au mot « Attendrissant » et elle se flagella mentalement. Drago passa nerveusement ses longs doigts dans ses cheveux qu'il repoussa vers l'arrière avant de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure.

« Toi et moi ? Nous deux ? Ensemble ?

-Oui, acquiesça-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel pour prouver qu'elle aussi trouvait cela parfaitement ridicule.

-Nous deux en couple ?

-Toujours oui.

-Par le caleçon de Merlin, ce n'est même plus avoir de l'imagination à ce rythme là. Ils ont dû se prendre un sacré coup sur la tête ! Je ne pourrais jamais… »

Il s'interrompit avant de dire une bêtise, mais elle conclut mentalement sa phrase de plusieurs manières différentes : « jamais coucher avec une Sang-de-Bourbe », « jamais aimer une femme aussi moche »… Il allait forcément dire quelque chose de cruel, mais elle s'en moquait, puisqu'elle n'aurait « jamais pu sortir avec un arrogant serpent ».

Elle baissa les yeux vers la paperasse qui s'accumulait sur son bureau et il eut l'impression qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il parte désormais, comme si cette explication était suffisante. Il trouvait bien évidemment l'idée de Ky et Anaïa totalement surréaliste, mais se doutait qu'ils puissent s'en rendre compte par eux-mêmes. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de leur interdire le moindre contact juste pour cette raison.

« Granger, tu sais qu'ils finiront nécessairement par se revoir, pas vrai ?

-Tu as dit toi-même qu'ils cesseraient de se parler à leur entrée à Poudlard.

-En effet. Dans deux semaines. Pas maintenant. Peut-être pourrions-nous les laisser profiter de…

-Non. La dernière fois qu'on les a laissé profiter, j'ai fini avec ta langue dans ma bouche et toi avec mon genou sur tes parties génitales. Un résultat guère apprécié, ni par moi, ni par toi me semble-t-il. »

Il s'adossa plus confortablement à son fauteuil et pressa soigneusement ses lèvres, exactement comme –elle s'en souvenait brusquement– lorsqu'il s'était séparé d'elle après leur baiser. Comme s'il éprouvait ainsi à nouveau cette sensation. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent dans sa poitrine, mais elle évita d'y penser. Hélas, une légère rougeur la trahie et il étouffa un rire.

« Granger, mon prochain baiser sera si mémorable qu'on évitera la seconde partie, tu sais ?

-Il n'y aura pas de prochain baiser.

-Je peux te jurer que si. »

Elle réalisa qu'il ne plaisantait pas et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa baguette dont la présence la rassurait énormément. Elle n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à lui jeter un sort horrible si elle pouvait l'empêcher de poser à nouveau la main –enfin, la bouche– sur elle. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'imaginer ce qu'elle pourrait faire qu'il se levait déjà, un immense sourire plein de promesses collé au visage. Il se dirigea sans attendre vers la porte et posa la main sur la poignée. Elle était soulagée de comprendre qu'il s'en allait –enfin !– mais il se retourna pour lui lancer un dernier vœu :

« Je suis certain qu'on se reverra, Granger. Bien plus vite que tu ne l'imagines. »

Menace. Menace qu'Hermione prit très au sérieux alors que Drago quittait les lieux, d'une démarche bien plus sûre que lorsqu'il y était entré. Elle avait eu raison de craindre de lui dire la vérité. Il trouvait la situation qui l'oppressait particulièrement amusante, comme une sorte de jeu. Un jeu auquel –elle se le promit– il jouerait seul.

* * *

Anaïa était installée dans la cuisine du Terrier, lieu qu'elle considérait depuis longtemps comme sa seconde maison. Elle y avait passé tant de journées dans sa vie qu'elle en connaissait chaque recoin poussiéreux, chaque chambre qui –figée dans le temps– exposait encore les affaires d'enfants partis depuis longtemps.

Assise sur l'une des nombreuses chaises, elle écoutait distraitement la radio magique qui diffusait de vieilles chansons que sa grand-mère Molly connaissait par cœur. Cette dernière chantonnait sans s'en rendre compte tout en préparant le repas du soir. Il n'était encore que quinze heures, mais Molly avait l'habitude de s'y prendre à l'avance et de cuisiner assez de nourriture pour un régiment.

Anaïa l'observait de temps en temps et proposait son aide, mais sa grand-mère aimait s'occuper de ces choses là toute seule, sauf lorsqu'il y avait quelque chose à mélanger à la main. La fillette adorait mettre les mains dans la pâte de certains gâteaux et Molly n'aurait jamais osé la priver de ce plaisir. Ainsi, lorsque vint le moment de préparer le dessert, Anaïa se hissa sur ses jambes et saisit l'un des tabliers de cuisine qui lui arrivait aux genoux pour mettre la main à la pâte.

Tout en malaxant les nombreux ingrédients, les bras plongés dans un énorme plat, l'enfant pensait à sa mère, qu'elle avait une fois de plus quitté sans un baiser le matin même. Elle lui en voulait toujours, aussi fort que possible, mais son cœur de petite fille aurait voulu pouvoir lui faire la tête et avoir des câlins quand même.

Elle y réfléchissait encore quand la porte d'entrée fut violemment rabattue contre le mur. Elle sursauta et sa grand-mère rouspéta, mais les trois enfants bruyants qui venaient d'apparaître s'en moquaient cruellement. Leurs vêtements étaient marqués de tâches de boue et d'herbe, et leurs tâches de rousseur étaient presque entièrement dissimulées derrière un masque de terre, malgré la pluie battante qui aurait pu les rendre un peu plus propres.

Molly fit disparaître les traces qu'ils laissaient sur leur passage alors que les trois garnements s'asseyaient à leur tour autour de la table en parlant à haute voix, évoquant leur « super partie de Quidditch » à laquelle ils n'avaient évidemment pas convié leur cousine. Anaïa les observa longuement en continuant à pétrir la pâte, constatant pour la millième fois au moins à quel point ils se ressemblaient.

Freddie, le plus grand, avait deux années de plus qu'elle, et se plaisait depuis toujours à l'embêter, parfois trop brutal dans ses jeux. Fils de George et d'Angelina Johnson, il adorait le Quidditch et était déjà dans l'équipe de Gryffondor en tant que batteur –il avait d'ailleurs la carrure parfaite pour ça.

Les faux jumeaux de Bill et Fleur Delacour, Charlotte et Chase, avaient dix ans et n'entreraient à Poudlard que l'année suivante, même s'il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils seraient tous les deux à Gryffondor. Comme tous les Weasley…

Anaïa sentit brusquement les mains de sa grand-mère se poser sur les siennes et elle leva les yeux pour croiser son sourire, celui qu'elle ne réservait qu'à elle. Molly avait beau aimer tous ses petits-enfants, il était plutôt clair qu'elle avait sa petite protégée –la seule qui, alors que tous mettaient le bazar dans la maison, restait tranquillement assise et lui tenait compagnie.

« Tu vas finir par faire de la pâte à crêpe si tu continues comme ça. Je crois que c'est bon, tu peux aller te laver les mains. »

Anaïa acquiesça en s'éloignant du bol. Et allait s'approcher de l'évier quand un pied apparut devant le sien. Elle s'étala de tout son long, amortissant heureusement sa chute en appuyant ses mains couvertes de farine et d'œufs sur le sol. Elle entendit Molly crier avant de rouvrir les yeux –qu'elle avait instinctivement fermés en voyant le sol s'approcher. Un peu tremblante, ses genoux douloureux, Anaïa se redressa, les joues brûlantes de honte. Elle aurait voulu aller chercher sa baguette dans son sac à dos –elle ne la quittait plus depuis qu'elle l'avait achetée– et lancer un sort à sa maudite cousine qui avait au moins la courtoisie de paraître gênée. Mais Anaïa ne connaissait aucun sortilège, et utiliser la magie lui était encore interdit : elle prendrait son mal en patience, mais sa vengeance serait terrible.

« Charlotte Lys Weasley ! Tu n'as pas honte ? Qu'est-ce qu'Anaïa a bien pu te faire pour mériter ça ? »

Anaïa connaissait la réponse à cette question. Elle ne leur ressemblait pas. Elle aimait peut-être grimper aux arbres, jouer au Quidditch avec Cameron ou Logan –quand celui-ci se sentait d'humeur à s'amuser avec les plus petits– et même faire des farces aux plus jeunes de la famille… Mais elle n'appréciait pas de rentrer couverte de boue, de manger comme un ogre, ou de se prendre des coups juste pour rire.

Plus petite, elle s'était mise à se défendre, à griffer, pincer, tirer les cheveux ou même mordre. Elle se rappelait encore d'avoir craché au visage de Charlotte lorsque cette dernière lui avait mis « accidentellement » une boulette de purée dans la capuche de sa cape. Elle avait été privée de sucrerie pendant près d'un mois après ça, mais elle ne le regrettait pas. Vilain petit canard, elle avait dû apprendre à attaquer avant de l'être. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'arrangeait rien, que les petites blagues sans conséquences auraient pu être oubliées avec le temps si elle n'avait pas commencé à répliquer, mais désormais, il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible.

Leurs parents avaient bien tenté de réparer la situation, de gronder leurs enfants lorsqu'ils agissaient mal, mais plus rien ne fonctionnait désormais. Ils étaient en guerre. Une guerre dans laquelle Anaïa se retrouvait un peu seule sans la présence réconfortante de Cameron. Mais une guerre qu'elle comptait bien emporter.

Alors, avec la ferme intention de faire punir sa cousine, elle se mit à pleurer –des sanglots sans larmes néanmoins. Elle dissimula son visage entre ses paumes et secoua les épaules pour faire plus vrai, alors que les cris de sa grand-mère contre Charlotte redoublaient de volume.

« Mais elle n'a même pas mal ! s'écria Freddie en bousculant sa chaise, parfaitement conscient qu'Anaïa n'avait rien. Elle fait semblant, grand-mère ! »

Molly n'en crut apparemment pas un mot et leur ordonna d'aller se changer en attendant que leurs parents rentrent. Elle les gronda jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent dans la salle de bain en rouspétant et accusant Anaïa de tous les maux du monde. Puis, elle se tourna vers la dernière et poussa un soupir, ne pouvant retenir un sourire.

« Cesse de jouer la comédie, Ana. J'ai élevé des enfants bien avant que tu viennes au monde et je sais très bien faire la différence entre de vrais pleurs et des faux. »

Anaïa enleva ses mains de son visage en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, craignant de devenir la nouvelle cible de sa grand-mère qui détestait les mensonges et les faux-semblants. Étonnamment, la vieille dame n'était pas en colère, juste vaguement amusée par cette capacité qu'avait sa petite-fille à tourner chaque événement à son avantage.

« Et si tu allais te laver les mains avant de m'aider à faire la vaisselle ?

-Tu ne vas pas me crier dessus ? s'étonna Anaïa.

-Bien sûr que non. File avant que je change d'avis. »

* * *

_Ana, _

_C'est la troisième lettre que je t'envoie vu que tu ne me réponds pas… Je ne sais pas si tu as lu les deux autres. Mais tant pis, je me répète. Je suis allé jusqu'à la cabine de téléphone dimanche, et tu n'as pas répondu à mes appels. Ta mère a intercepté le téléphone ? J'ai attendu pendant au moins une heure… _

_Je ne sais pas ce que mon père a fait à ta mère exactement, mais il va essayer d'arranger les choses, il l'a promis ! J'espère que ce n'est pas pour ça que tu m'en veux, et que tu voudras bien au moins me répondre pour expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? On pourra rester amis, tu sais, même si nos parents ne s'aiment pas… Enfin, moi, je pense comme ça._

_Je vais à la librairie aujourd'hui, et je tenterais de t'appeler en rentrant –la cabine est sur ma route. Alors réponds-moi !_

_Ky._

* * *

Anaïa séchait la dernière assiette à la manière moldue lorsque la cheminée crépita dans le salon. Elle tendit le cou pour voir qui arrivait par le réseau, mais déjà ses cousins quittaient la salle de bain en riant et se poussant, avant de se ruer vers la pièce d'à-côté pour accueillir le nouvel arrivé. Anaïa rangea soigneusement l'assiette avant de les suivre –à quelques mètres par mesure de sécurité.

Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle croisa le regard qu'elle connaissait et craignait à la fois. Son père. Ron se figea une seconde en la voyant, avant de reposer sur ses lèvres un sourire de circonstance. Gabrielle apparut brusquement derrière lui, Ashton dans les bras, et Anaïa fut prise d'une envie de filer le plus loin possible. Elle se retint en sentant les mains de sa grand-mère se poser sur ses épaules.

« Ron, que se passe-t-il ?

-Rien, maman, s'esclaffa Ron, agité depuis l'apparition d'Anaïa. Je ne savais pas que j'avais besoin de raison pour venir te voir… »

Molly secoua la tête en rétorquant qu'il n'en avait évidemment pas besoin avant d'aller l'embrasser chaleureusement. Elle enlaça également Gabrielle comme si elle ne l'avait pas vue depuis des siècles, avant d'offrir toute son attention à son dernier petit-enfant. Anaïa baissa les yeux vers le sol pour ne pas la voir chouchouter ce maudit bébé, verte de jalousie, et elle entendit Freddie rire à côté d'elle, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et aperçu son sourire des mauvais jours, celui qu'il n'accordait qu'à elle –et à Cameron quand celui-ci la défendait. Elle sut qu'il allait dire quelque chose de méchant avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. Elle le pressentait toujours, quand les choses horribles lui tombaient dessus –ce qui rendait la situation encore pire, puisqu'elle l'appréhendait.

« Tu vois, Ana… Ashton, lui, c'est vraiment un Weasley. Comme nous. Et pas comme toi. On s'en est tous rendu compte. Mamie Molly aussi y viendra. »

_Cruauté_.

Anaïa entendit son cœur battre contre ses tempes, résonnant dans tout son corps. Le bruit de sa respiration envahie sa tête. Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Elle sentait qu'elle allait pleurer, et pas question d'accorder assez d'importance à ce crétin pour lui offrir la moindre larme.

Elle reporta son attention vers son père, concentrant tous ses efforts pour ne pas fondre en larmes, mais elle tomba sur Molly qui embrassait tendrement Ashton. Alors, un doute s'infiltra dans son esprit. Et si Freddie avait raison ? Et si Molly ne l'aimait plus en découvrant à quel point Ashton ressemblait plus à ce qu'elle devait attendre de ses petits-enfants ? Et si…

Une larme dévala sur sa joue. Charlotte pouffa.

Trop.

Anaïa n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir. Elle se rua sur son sac à dos qu'elle hissa sur ses épaules et se précipita vers la cheminée, échappant à la poigne de son père, n'écoutant pas le cri de sa grand-mère qui lui ordonna de rester. La poudre de cheminette tournoyait toujours dans l'âtre, vestiges du voyage effectué quelques minutes plus tôt, et elle sut que cela suffirait.

Elle pouvait aller n'importe où. Mais savait déjà où ses pas la conduiraient. Vers le seul endroit où personne, hormis sa mère, n'aurait jamais l'idée de la chercher.

* * *

**Note _ **Non, Anaïa ne veut pas tuer sa mère, je vous le jure... (Quoi que.)

**Petites questions** _ 1. Mais où va donc Ana ? -suspens... OuPas. ; 2. Que pensez-vous donc de Jack ? (Habituez-vous à le voir dans le coin mesd'moiselles) ; 3. Pensez-vous que Drago va perdre la boule tellement il n'en revient pas qu'Hermione ne se prosterne pas à ses pieds pour le vénérer après le baiser ? (Nan, mais ce type est barge hein xD) ; 4. Que pensez-vous des mioches Weasley (l'emploi du terme "Mioche" devrait vous suffire à comprendre ce que moi j'en pense !) ? ; 5. Puisque Loufoca a lancé le concept en me commentant mon chapitre, qui mérite le titre du Parent de l'année selon vous ? (Elle vote Drago, ouais ouais :P) & 6. Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ?

**_Dans le prochain épisode_** _ Hermione qui pense de plus en plus sérieusement à envoyer sa fille dans un couvent -mais non, je déconne :P ; Drago qui retire son caleçon (XD nan, mais nan, rOh ! bande d'obsédées !) ; du Drago-Anaïa -certains l'attendaient ! ; et... quelque chose qui commence par un I. :D

**Petite annonce _ **Je vends une... Nan, je plaisante. xD En fait, je vous ai dis la semaine dernière que j'avais attaqué une nouvelle Dramione. Et bien, je l'avance bien... Très bien même. Pour tout vous dire, je suis en plein chapitre 9 -j'ai déjà dit que j'étais une tarée, bah là vous voyez à quel point. Du coup, puisque je ne peux consciemment par torturer Loufoca davantage (x_D Tu m'dis si je me trompe Loufoca, mais te faire corriger 2 fics à la fois, tu vas finir par me détester_...) je rechercherai donc une bêta-reader pour cette histoire là exclusivement. Quelqu'un de super méga doué en correction de fautes idiotes & qui a l'oeil donc. En clair, je cherche une Loufoca-Bis :P Si vous êtes intéressé, vous pouvez me le dire dans un review ou par MP. ^^

**Bisous bisous, Review Review**

**Bewitch_Tales**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pairing ****– **Drago Malefoy / Hermione Granger. _ Et oui, enfin... :P _ et y'a toujours quelques couples qui tentent de passer faire coucou d'temps en temps.

**Genre ****– **Romance/Famille.

**Rating ****–** T. -non, mais je vous jure, rien ne va plus... D'accord, je l'admets, ça finira par se changer en M.

**Disclaimer ****–** Le monde & les personnages adultes appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne prends pas en compte l'épilogue du Tome 7.

**Note de l'auteure ****– **Tadam ! Me voici, me voilà ! Un jour, peut-être, j'arriverai à reprendre le rythme du post-du-dimanche... (OuPas.) Enfin, tant que vous avez un chapitre toutes les semaines, hein... Et puis, comme toujours, un **merci** -là légèrement hystérique- pour tous vos reviews (Attention, je vais devoir me remettre à danser la macarena, comme pour BelahanJiwa xD) !

**Merci** également à Loufoca, qui m'a encore faite mourir de rire avec ses commentaires -qui sont franchement plus drôles que le chapitre en lui-même- & pour avoir réussi à filtrer toutes mes fautes... :P

Et **Merci** à tous les gens qui se sont proposés pour me bêtariser sur ma prochaine fic -ils ne savent pas dans quoi ils se lancent avec moi, alors faut les encourager bien fort :P

Et réponse à une question qui revient souvent : Ana&Ky iront à Poudlard au chapitre 14. Mais ne vous attendez pas à des "Chapitres Poudlard"... C'est une histoire de famille avant tout ;)

Bonne lecture d'un chapitre chaud chaud chaud... -et rigolo :D

* * *

**Un Air de Famille**

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

« Elle a quoi ?! »

Le cri d'Hermione se répercuta dans la cuisine où elle venait juste de débarquer, entraînée par un Arthur un peu dépassé. Il était apparu dans son bureau à peine une demi-heure auparavant et lui avait demandé de ne pas paniquer. En vain. Désormais, l'angoisse lui brûlait la gorge et elle cherchait à tout prix un coupable, quelqu'un qui puisse encaisser sa colère puisque les trois enfants qui avaient sans nul doute provoqué toute cette histoire étaient trop jeunes pour la supporter.

Elle croisa le regard de Ron, gêné, et eut envie de lui arracher la tête, juste pour se défouler. Généralement, il évitait de se trouver au Terrier en même temps qu'Anaïa, ne serait-ce que pour éviter que les autres aient à prendre parti dans leur petite guerre. Et forcément, alors qu'elle n'arrivait elle-même pas à communiquer avec sa fille, il avait fallu qu'il envenime encore davantage la situation.

« Vous avez vraiment vérifié partout ? répéta-t-elle pour la centième fois.

-Chez vous, chez tes parents, chez Ron, et même chez Harry, marmonna George en fusillant son fils du regard, conscient que l'enfant allait avoir de gros problèmes si Anaïa ne réapparaissait pas très rapidement. Bill et Fleur étaient chez eux et ne l'ont pas vue passer non plus. Elle est peut-être allée se cacher quelque part et…

-Elle a dix ans ! Où veux-tu qu'elle se cache exactement ?! Elle pourrait être n'importe où à l'heure qu'il est… Elle… »

Ron s'approcha si brusquement d'elle qu'elle faillit lui sauter dessus, tel un fauve en proie à la peur la plus rationnelle. Si elle perdait sa fille à cause d'eux, s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit… Ron posa maladroitement une main sur son épaule et elle lut dans ses yeux que lui n'avait pas peur du tout. Elle allait peut-être vraiment le tuer. Elle en mourait d'envie.

« Hermione, je suis sûr qu'elle va bien…

-Ronald, si tu ne te tais pas immédiatement, je te promets que la disparition d'Anaïa sera le dernier de tes soucis. Tu t'en fiches de toute façon. Alors, la ferme ! »

* * *

Drago retira son caleçon avant de se glisser sous le jet d'eau glacé de sa douche. Il appuya ses mains contre l'un des murs en verre pour se retenir de tomber sous l'effet plutôt déplaisant. Il serra les dents, laissant son corps se faire au froid, puis l'apprécier finalement, comme toujours.

Il venait de passer près d'une heure dans la salle de sport qu'il avait aménagée au sous-sol des années plus tôt en réalisant qu'il s'empâtait à juste s'occuper de Ky –qui n'était pas un garçon assez turbulent pour l'épuiser physiquement. Il devait parfois se forcer à faire l'effort d'y descendre, mais après une journée comme celle-ci, il prenait ces entrainements comme un réconfort. Le chemin de retour à travers le Département de la Justice Magique avait été interminable sous les regards lourds de sens de nombreux sorciers qui rendaient les Mangemorts coupables de tout.

Il banda ses muscles en imaginant le plaisir que cela aurait pu être d'en cogner un ou deux, pour leur faire ravaler leur suffisance et leur mépris. Mais il avait bien agi. Son fils aurait été fier de lui. Mais Ky n'était pas là. Il avait disparu dans la lande avec un air maussade après avoir promis de rentrer avant dix-huit heures. Drago l'avait laissé faire après avoir ordonné à Dondre de le suivre et de s'assurer qu'il allait bien en étant discret malgré tout. Il le regrettait. Un peu de compagnie n'aurait pas été de refus.

Difficilement, le corps engourdi par le froid, il sortit de la douche et s'enroula dans une serviette de bain. Il s'apprêtait à choisir quelques vêtements confortables lorsqu'un bruit lui parvint. La sonnette de l'entrée. Il fronça les sourcils. Ky serait entré sans sonner, tout comme Dondre, et ses parents étaient en vacances il ne savait où pour encore trois semaines. Il songea un instant à Blaise ou Théo, mais ses deux amis prévenaient toujours avant de lui rendre visite. Ils savaient bien que Drago haïssait les surprises.

Avec un soupir, il saisit le premier pull qui lui passa sous la main, un caleçon propre, et un pantalon, et enfila le tout sur son corps encore humide. La sensation désagréable du tissu contre sa peau mouillée lui arracha une grimace, mais il n'avait pas le temps. Il attrapa sa baguette sur la table de nuit de sa chambre avant de sortir.

Il dévala les marches, pieds nus, et s'avança vers la porte d'entrée. Qui que soit son invité surprise, il insistait. Sonnerie sur sonnerie. A croire qu'il avait Voldemort aux trousses. Drago jeta un coup d'œil dans le judas, mais ne vit personne. En fronçant les sourcils, il serra sa baguette plus fort, imaginant déjà que l'un des hommes qu'il avait croisé durant la journée l'avait suivi jusqu'à chez lui, attendant qu'il soit seul pour l'attaquer. Avec un courage troublant –il refusait simplement d'avoir peur dans l'enceinte de sa propre maison– il ouvrit la porte à la volée.

Pour se retrouver face à une fillette.

« Anaïa ?! »

L'enfant leva son visage trempé de larmes vers le sien et il se sentit tout à coup tout tourneboulé. Femme ou gamine de onze ans, il ne supportait simplement pas de voir une personne du sexe faible pleurer. Avec Anaïa, la sensation était différente néanmoins. Il ne mourait pas d'envie de lui dire d'être forte, ou de lui claquer la porte au nez. Il voulait juste sécher ses larmes.

Il la contempla plus attentivement, de son nez rouge à son sac à dos bombé, puis se fixa sur la petite créature à poils qu'elle tenait dans ses bras comme un doudou. Une peluche ? La peluche bougea, émit un petit miaulement, et il se rappela du chat qu'Hermione avait consenti à lui offrir dix jours auparavant.

« Tu es venue toute seule ? s'enquit-il bêtement en observant la lande, une étendue vide et presque morbide. Comment ?

-Je suis rentrée chez moi pour prendre Shadow. Et après, je suis sortie et j'ai appelé le Magicobus avec ma baguette, chuchota-t-elle, la voix tremblante. Ça ne compte pas comme un vrai sort, je l'ai lu dans un livre.

-Ta maman sait que tu es ici ? (Elle secoua la tête en mordillant sa lèvre.) Et quelqu'un d'autre ? (Nouveau signe de dénégation.) Anaïa, tu…

-Je peux rentrer ? »

Il aurait dû dire non, il le savait. Il aurait dû la prendre par la main et la conduire directement au bureau de sa mère, comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel adulte normal… Mais il approuva d'un signe de tête en se déplaçant pour la laisser passer en murmurant un petit merci. Il referma la porte derrière elle, embarrassé, ne sachant quoi faire désormais. Hermione Granger allait l'étriper, il n'y avait aucun doute. Mais peu lui importait finalement, il devait avant tout consoler la petite qui tremblotait et reniflait face à lui.

Tendrement, il posa sa main sur son épaule comme pour la rassurer et la conduisit jusqu'au salon. Anaïa s'installa sur le canapé qu'il lui désigna, serrant toujours son chaton contre sa poitrine, et Drago fit apparaître un mouchoir en tissu. Il le lui offrit et elle le remercia à nouveau avant de se moucher bruyamment –il détourna les yeux. Il lui en donna un second pour qu'elle sèche ses larmes, mais elles semblaient ne pas vouloir se tarir. Avec un petit sourire encourageant, il demanda :

« Tu comptes utiliser tous les mouchoirs que j'ai caché dans ma baguette ou tu veux m'expliquer ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Je ne suis plus un bébé, vous savez, je ne crois pas que vous ayez caché des mouchoirs dans votre baguette, vous les faites apparaître depuis votre salle de bain. Vous êtes un sorcier, pas un magicien moldu. »

Il étouffa un rire face à sa répartie et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés en remarquant que la fillette pleurait toujours en tremblotant légèrement. Il réalisa qu'elle avait les cheveux mouillés –il pleuvait sans doute à Londres– et que sa veste était trop fine pour la protéger du froid régnant continuellement dans la maison. Il jeta un sort pour réchauffer les lieux avant de sécher l'enfant sans lui demander son avis. Calmement, il saisit le chaton –qui eut la gentillesse de ne pas le griffer– et le posa au sol où il s'étira en miaulant.

« Tu devrais retirer ta veste, je vais te prêter un pull plus confortable… Et ensuite, on pourrait peut-être discuter un peu toi et moi, si ça te dit ? proposa-t-il gentiment.

-D'accord, Monsieur Malefoy. »

Il se leva et quitta les lieux, doutant réellement de la façon dont il agissait. Il n'en revenait simplement pas qu'Anaïa soit venue chez lui, alors qu'elle avait probablement des millions de cousins à travers le Royaume-Uni –les Weasley se reproduisaient vraiment comme des lapins, il n'en doutait pas. Il regrettait que Ky ne soit pas là, son fils aurait au moins pu calmer la fillette et lui se serait contenté de jouer à l'adulte en prévenant Hermione Granger. Mais là, il préférait attendre un peu, laisser le temps à l'enfant de retrouver son calme, puis joindre sa mère ensuite, lorsqu'elle irait un peu mieux.

Dans la chambre de son fils, il s'empara d'un gros pull noir en mohair et regarda le crapaud qui traînait là. Avec un peu de chance, s'il lâchait le chat… Il secoua la tête en réalisant qu'il était parfois le pire père de l'univers, puis retourna au salon où la fillette claquait des dents dans son débardeur. Lui étouffait de chaud –quinze degrés, c'était déjà trop– et comprit qu'en réalité, ce n'était pas la température qui la mettait dans un tel état. Elle enfila malgré tout le pull qu'il lui tendit –il lui allait à la perfection, et il la contempla en espérant qu'elle se mettrait bientôt à parler.

Ses cheveux étaient plus clairs qu'il ne l'avait cru la première fois, d'un joli blond cendré, et ils ondulaient légèrement juste aux pointes, sans doute à cause de l'humidité. Elle avait la peau aussi pâle que la sienne, malgré le temps qu'elle passait dehors, mais quelques tâches de son piquetaient son nez et ses joues, preuve que le soleil la marquait tout de même. Son nez aquilin tranchait sur son doux visage, lui donnait un air presque raffiné. Il se crispa en plongeant dans ses yeux. Il avait pensé qu'elle avait les yeux de sa mère, mais ils étaient totalement différents maintenant qu'il y regardait de plus près. Ceux de son ancienne condisciple étaient d'un brun chaud moucheté de paillettes dorées –il avait eu le loisir de les contempler juste avant de l'embrasser. Ceux de l'enfant étaient marron également, mais plus sombres, sans aucune touche d'or. Ils lui rappelaient quelque chose. Il les avait déjà vus sur un autre visage.

« Je les déteste tous.

-Pardon ? »

Il avait perdu le fil de ses pensées en l'entendant parler et oublia ses yeux pour se concentrer sur son visage tout entier qui s'était à nouveau baigné de larmes. Elle avait enlevé ses chaussures et son chaton jouait avec ses lacets en poussant des petits miaulements qui lui firent regretter de ne pas avoir troqué le crapaud contre un chat lorsqu'il en avait eu l'occasion –au moins, un chat, ça faisait des choses. Il l'observa alors qu'elle ramenait ses jambes vers elle, les encerclant de ses bras en se recroquevillant un peu plus sur elle, comme pour se faire un câlin. Il attendit qu'elle rouvre la bouche et –au bout de longues minutes pour l'impatient qu'il était – elle chuchota :

« Je les déteste. Mes cousins. Et tous les Weasley aussi. Ce sont tous des crétins.

-Je ne te contredirai sûrement pas à ce propos, s'exclama Drago avec un humour qui lui apporta un minuscule sourire derrière ses larmes. Mais tu es l'une des leurs, je pensais qu'ils avaient au moins l'idée de paraître plus intelligents face aux autres membres de leur fratrie.

-Je ne suis pas franchement l'une des leurs. »

Il fronça les sourcils avant de voir qu'elle tripotait nerveusement ses cheveux. Blonds. Il aurait dû y penser. Les Weasley n'étaient jamais blonds ou bruns, qu'importait la couleur de cheveux de la personne avec qui ils concevaient leurs enfants, le roux semblait toujours l'emporter. Mais pas cette fois… Il grimaça avant de demander, un peu curieux :

« Ce sont tes cousins qui t'ont mise dans cet état ?

-Aujourd'hui ou en général ?

-On va commencer par aujourd'hui, si tu veux bien.

-Oui.

-Et qu'ont-ils faits pour te faire pleurer ?

-Je ne suis pas une chouineuse d'habitude, je vous le jure ! s'écria-t-elle sur un ton presque péremptoire. J'essaie toujours de ne pas pleurer, mais il y a des jours où c'est plus dur, vous voyez ?

-Oui, je vois très bien. »

Il lui accorda un sourire complice et elle essuya ses larmes en tâchant de se montrer courageuse. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie comme l'une de ces petites filles qui passaient leur temps à pleurer pour des choses complètement idiotes. Elle n'aimait pas pleurer, elle se sentait faible et sans défense, mais depuis quelques temps, il lui semblait que c'était la seule solution qu'il lui restait si elle ne voulait pas totalement perdre la tête. Une sorte d'échappatoire facile lorsqu'elle tentait de ne pas hurler et tout casser.

« Ky non plus il ne vous ressemble pas. Comme je ne ressemble pas à mon père.

-Les enfants ne ressemblent pas toujours à leurs parents, affirma Drago avec la sensation qu'un poids lui tombait sur l'estomac.

-Mais vous l'aimez tout de même, Ky, pas vrai ?

-Evidemment ! Tous les parents aiment leurs enfants, répondit-il sérieusement en essayant de ne pas penser à son père dont les sentiments étaient toujours plus que troubles.

-Mon père non. Il aime Ashton, mais pas moi. »

Cette fois, Drago était totalement perdu. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un Ashton et ne voyait pas quelles raisons auraient pu pousser Weasmoche à ne pas aimer sa propre fille. Certes, elle ne lui ressemblait pas le moins du monde, mais il l'avait élevée malgré tout et devait bien éprouver quelque chose pour elle. Il se demanda si la fillette n'était pas simplement en train de s'énerver pour rien et d'exagérer la situation, mais dès qu'elle le regarda, il réalisa que c'était impossible. Elle avait l'air forte malgré tout, une vraie petite caïd qui savait parfaitement se défendre. Alors il voulut comprendre, au moins pour être capable de la réconforter.

« Tu veux bien me raconter depuis le début ? »

Elle le scruta un instant comme pour s'assurer qu'il était digne de confiance, puis hocha la tête une fois, puis une deuxième avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Un flot de paroles en sorti, brutes et désordonnées. Elle lui parlait comme elle pensait, au fur et à mesure que les idées lui venaient, alors qu'elle avait si bien réfléchi sur sa lettre à Ky. Drago absorba les informations une à une en sentant ses muscles se tendre quand elle évoqua son père… Puis il eut envie d'aller se frapper le front contre le mur en répétant « Méchant Drago, Méchant Drago » dès qu'elle annonça ce dont Ron accusait Hermione.

Il avait plaisanté au sujet de l'adultère sans songer une seconde que cela avait pu être la cause de la rupture du couple –parce qu'à ses yeux, il était parfaitement impossible qu'Hermione Granger soit capable de tromper quiconque. A moins qu'il rentre dans l'équation car les femmes avaient tendance à oublier leur alliance en sa compagnie. Il se morigéna en réalisant qu'il plaisantait encore à ce propos, et qu'il devait arrêter, même dans sa tête.

Il se remit à écouter attentivement Anaïa, qui avait fait une courte pause pour reprendre son souffle en voyant qu'il s'était un instant perdu dans ses pensées. Et il serra les poings lorsqu'elle expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé durant les derniers mois : la naissance de son petit frère, la relation qu'elle avait avec son père depuis le divorce, et la façon dont ses cousins avaient osé la traiter une heure plus tôt. S'il avait été présent, il aurait appris la vie à ces morveux à coups de Doloris. Il réalisa qu'il avait parlé tout haut en voyant Anaïa écarquiller les yeux et se racla maladroitement la gorge, croisant les doigts pour qu'elle n'aille pas répéter ça à sa mère après. Il tâcha de changer de sujet, rebondissant sur autre chose avec la subtilité d'un plan de mandragore sorti d'un pot :

« Je déteste les bébés moi aussi. Ils ne ressemblent pas à grand chose. Alors un mini-Weasmoche, je n'imagine même pas…

-Ashton est super laid, je vous jure ! s'esclaffa-t-elle, heureuse qu'il ait décidé de l'aider à se moquer de son père –cela avait été l'une de ses principales occupations après tout. Il a une touffe de cheveux juste au milieu de la tête et rien d'autre autour. Comme un personnage de dessin animé. Vous imaginez s'il grandit comme ça ?

-Un petit monticule de poils roux au-dessus d'une tête de Weasley ? Horreur, abomination ! »

Anaïa éclata de rire et il la suivit de peu, incapable de résister à la tentation de critiquer Weasley avec quelqu'un qui le haïssait apparemment autant de lui. Et la bonne humeur soudaine de la petite qui lui faisait face était particulièrement contagieuse, comme sa peine un peu plus tôt. Elle le contempla, un sourire aux lèvres, et il se souvint brusquement de ce qu'elle et Ky avaient tenté de faire.

Mieux valait qu'il s'éloigne immédiatement avant qu'elle ne voit en lui quelque chose qui aurait pu ranimer ses espoirs. Il devait se lever, joindre sa mère, et agir enfin comme quelqu'un de responsable. Elle l'arrêta avant qu'il ne puisse mettre son plan à exécution, posant sa petite main sur la sienne. Elle avait de longs doigts, tout effilés, comme le reste de son corps. Une petite dure dans un corps de petite princesse, voilà à quoi il pensait.

« Merci beaucoup d'avoir écouté.

-Pas de soucis, ma puce. »

_Ma puce _? Il se serait donné des claques. Il détestait les enfants –ceux des autres évidemment. Cela faisait partie de son caractère. Il n'aimait pas les mini-humains, et surtout pas ceux qui apparaissaient chez lui sans prévenir en pleurant et reniflant. Et pourtant, il se retrouvait là, à la consoler, à mourir d'envie d'aller chez ce fichu Weasmoche qui était tellement responsable –en effet, à ses yeux, il paraissait logique d'un père qu'il protège son enfant, même face à d'autres, qu'ils soient roux ou non. Il voulait la défendre. Il soupira et s'éloigna d'un bond. La main d'Anaïa rebondit sur le canapé, alors que sa propriétaire plissait le front, surprise par cette soudaine réaction.

« Je… Je vais devoir prévenir ta mère, Anaïa.

-Je sais.

-Ou peut-être que tu préfères que je te raccompagne ? s'enquit-il en ayant à nouveau envie de se cogner –N'était-il pas censé agir comme un sans-cœur ?

-Non, je préfère qu'elle vienne ici si ça ne vous ennuie pas. »

Il hocha la tête. Il n'était pas dupe, il savait parfaitement pourquoi elle voulait que sa mère atterrisse dans sa maison, avec lui… Mais il ne se laisserait pas avoir. Il rendrait Anaïa à Granger le plus rapidement possible et il se remettrait à ne pas culpabiliser pour ce qu'il avait dit à son ancienne victime préférée, à détester l'enfant parce qu'elle était la fille de deux crétins, à prier pour qu'elle et Ky ne soient plus amis très vite.

« Il est où, Ky ? demanda-t-elle d'un seul coup en se rappelant de l'existence du garçon, celui vers lequel elle était venue se réfugier à la base.

-Il est sorti, il ne devrait plus tarder, répondit Drago le plus froidement possible.

-Je peux aller dans sa chambre pour l'attendre ? »

Elle était déjà debout, confortablement enveloppée dans le pull de Ky, les yeux encore un peu rouges de sa crise de larmes. Elle saisit son petit chaton qui dévorait toujours furieusement les lacets de ses chaussures, et il miaula pour signifier son mécontentement. Elle était simplement adorable, mais il devait rester ferme. Sa mère serait là dans une heure tout au plus après qu'il ait envoyé un courrier à son bureau au ministère, et elle disparaitrait le plus vite possible, emportant avec elle l'instinct paternel qu'elle faisait naître en lui, comme seul Ky savait habituellement le faire. Oui, il devrait rester ferme et la cloitrer dans ce salon où elle s'ennuierait et aurait le loisir de le haïr comme ses parents avaient dû le lui apprendre.

« Bien sûr, ma puce. »

Il n'avait jamais été doué pour la fermeté de toute façon.

* * *

Ky se rua dans sa chambre à la vitesse de l'éclair sans tenir compte du ricanement caustique de son père qui se moquait de lui. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et entra en courant, comme s'il craignait qu'Anaïa puisse disparaître, à l'instar de ces derniers jours.

Il la découvrit, installée par terre avec toutes ses figurines, en pleine partie d'une effroyable bataille où « Ron » se faisait écrabouiller par un centaure. Alors il comprit les raisons qui l'avaient poussée à se réfugier ici –il n'avait pas laissé à son père le temps d'expliquer quoi que ce soit. Son amie le remarqua enfin et se mit debout d'un seul bond. Toujours aussi fille, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou pour l'enlacer et il songea à nouveau que lui n'aurait jamais osé faire ça. Il la laissa pourtant le serrer contre elle, puis elle se détacha de lui pour sourire, un peu embarrassée.

Son angoisse des derniers jours lui revint en pleine tête comme un boomerang lancé par le soulagement, et il s'exclama, un peu trop fort, un peu trop en colère aussi :

« Mais où est-ce que tu étais passée ? Je t'ai appelée pendant au moins une heure dimanche après-midi ! Et je t'ai envoyé trois lettres ! Grisaille est revenue sans réponse et j'ai cru que ta mère t'avait tuée pour le plan… J'ai eu super peur.

-C'est mignon que tu te sois inquiété, répondit-elle simplement, un sourire un peu moqueur flottant sur ses lèvres.

-C'était pas drôle, bougonna-t-il en retour. Vraiment. »

Elle déposa un baiser furtif sur sa joue et il s'empourpra en maugréant encore plus, avant de sourire un peu. Elle fut soulagée de l'avoir déridé et se lança dans les excuses qu'elle prévoyait depuis sa dispute avec sa mère.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, mais à notre retour, ma mère m'a dit que je ne devais plus te voir ou t'écrire. J'ai cru que je pourrais quand même te joindre, mais elle a surveillé son téléphone. Je crois qu'elle a vu l'appel de la semaine dernière, et que du coup, elle s'attendait à ce qu'on se parle par ce moyen… Et je n'ai reçu aucune lettre. Elle les a probablement interceptées. Je suis vraiment désolée que tu te sois inquiété. »

Il rouspéta encore un peu, pour la forme, car il souhaitait qu'elle se sente au moins un petit peu coupable, puis fini par sourire. Il était trop soulagé pour lui en vouloir plus longtemps de toute façon. Il oublia tout des derniers jours dès qu'elle conclut, aussi douce que possible :

« Tu m'as manqué toi aussi. »

Il ne le lui avait pas dit, mais son inquiétude était significative. Il lui désigna alors les jouets au sol, afin de changer de sujet au lieu de rougir encore –les filles étaient décidemment bien trop expressives !– et proposa avec un grand sourire :

« On joue ? »

* * *

Hermione se glissa dans la maison sombre et appuya mécaniquement sur un interrupteur, illuminant son salon où Pattenrond, tel un chat de garde, l'attendait. Elle lui caressa la tête du bout des doigts, attendant l'apparition de Molly –qui avait insisté pour ne pas la laisser seule. Son ancienne belle-mère, sa seconde mère de cœur depuis plus de vingt ans, ne tarda pas à apparaître, l'air toujours angoissée. Hermione comprenait qu'elle culpabilisait un peu également, puisqu'elle était probablement la seule présente à ce moment là qui aurait pu raisonner Anaïa, si celle-ci lui en avait laissé l'occasion. Hermione ne lui en voulait pas.

« Je vais vérifier dans sa chambre si elle n'est pas rentrée, soupira-t-elle sans conviction.

-Je vais préparer du thé. »

Molly et le thé, une grande histoire d'amour. Elle en préparait à chaque crise, quelle qu'elle soit, comme si la boisson chaude pouvait résoudre tous les problèmes de l'univers. Hermione la remercia d'un sourire, même si elle avait la gorge trop nouée pour avaler quoi que ce soit. Elle s'apprêtait à grimper à l'étage quand Molly lui lança une promesse :

« Ils vont la retrouver, ma chérie, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

_Ils_… Hermione n'avait pas résisté à prévenir Harry dès le coucher du soleil. Il lui avait suffit de le contacter par réseau de cheminée puisqu'il logeait chez Charlie avec le reste de sa famille et il avait promis d'être là dans l'heure. Il arriverait à retrouver Anaïa, elle n'en doutait pas. Elle espérait juste que cela se produirait le plus vite possible. Pour la centième fois depuis cinq heures, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone portable, mais en dehors d'un message –paniqué toujours– de ses parents qui attendaient des nouvelles eux aussi, rien. Elle espérait que s'il arrivait quelque chose à Anaïa, si elle se perdait, elle mettrait son orgueil de côté et trouverait un téléphone pour la joindre.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la chambre de sa fille et ne s'étonna pas de la trouver vide. Puis, enfin, elle prit conscience d'un petit détail : Shadow aussi avait disparu. Elle poussa un profond soupir, dépitée de comprendre qu'Anaïa avait eu le temps de repasser et de récupérer son animal de compagnie sans que quiconque puisse la stopper. Elle aurait vraiment dû tuer Ron en fin de compte.

Elle s'apprêtait à retourner au rez-de-chaussée quand elle aperçut une ombre sur la fenêtre : celle d'un volatile immense. Elle se précipita et ouvrit les volets, laissant un hibou gris pénétrer dans les lieux en volant. Elle avait déjà vu cet animal : il était venu deux fois avec deux lettres de Kylian Malefoy, lettres qu'elle avait soigneusement rangées dans son bureau. Elle détacha le courrier à la patte du hibou et ne résista cette fois pas à la tentation. En parcourant le petit bout de parchemin du regard, elle prit brusquement conscience de son idiotie.

Ky semblait tout autant triste de ne pas parler à sa fille que le contraire. Elle avait agi d'une manière trop impulsive qui saillait bien davantage à Harry ou Ron en général. Elle était celle qui réfléchissait, analysait, prenait en compte tous les événements, tous les avis… Elle s'était laissée porter par les actes de Drago Malefoy et avait jugé son fils en conséquence, exactement comme ses amis l'auraient fait.

Elle déposa la lettre sur le lit de sa fille et laissa la chouette repartir en songeant à la façon dont elle pourrait arranger les choses avec Anaïa à son retour. Elle se devrait de lui expliquer son point de vue, de lui apprendre aussi à ne pas faire trop vite confiance, mais à ne pas non plus se barricader derrière un mur vieux de quinze ans pour excuser ses préjugés.

« Une chouette ! »

Hermione n'eut pas l'occasion d'y songer davantage que l'appel de Molly la poussa à rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée. Elle croisa les doigts pour qu'il s'agisse d'Harry, apportant des nouvelles, mais elle ne reconnut pas la chouette des Potter. Molly avait laissé l'immense oiseau entrer, mais avait eu la politesse de ne pas prendre ce qu'il apportait. Hermione scruta un instant le Grand Duc noir et blanc en essayant de savoir si elle l'avait déjà vu, puis n'y tint plus et s'approcha de lui pour saisir le courrier accroché à sa patte. Il s'envola sans demander son reste, son propriétaire n'attendant de toute évidence pas de réponse.

Hermione déplia le bout de parchemin et cessa brusquement de respirer, si bien que Molly la saisit par les épaules et lut les mêmes mots qu'elle, craignant une mauvaise nouvelle. Mauvaise nouvelle ? C'était l'euphémisme de l'année.

« _Granger, _

_Ta fille éplorée m'a fait l'honneur de sa présence. Viens la récupérer dès que tu auras le temps de jouer ton rôle de mère._

_Malefoy. »_

Elle ajouta mentalement Drago Malefoy à sa liste des personnes à exterminer –au moins dans sa tête– en poussant un soupir. Elle était rassurée bien entendu, mais aussi particulièrement en colère qu'Anaïa ait osé lui faire le coup une deuxième fois et que Drago s'en délecte ainsi. Elle n'arriverait jamais à le débarrasser de son petit air suffisant après ça. Enfin, elle n'avait jamais eu l'espoir d'y parvenir de toute façon. Une petite voix lui rappela que quelques minutes auparavant, elle s'était dit qu'elle devait cesser de se fier à ses préjugés…

« Malefoy ? »

La voix blanche de Molly lui tira un rictus de malaise. Elle allait finalement devoir expliquer à la famille ce qu'il s'était passé durant les dix derniers jours et faire face à leurs remarques et sourires –elle comptait bien protéger sa réputation en évoquant son coup de genou bien placé… sans raconter la raison de sa violence bien entendu. Mais elle n'en avait pas le temps pour le moment. Il fallait qu'elle fonce sortir Anaïa de son mauvais pas et de l'influence néfaste de Malefoy : vu son mot, elle ne doutait pas qu'il ait pu se moquer cruellement comme il savait si bien le faire des larmes de sa fille. Elle se chargerait de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de sa note, comme de ce qu'il aurait dit de méchant à Anaïa, quitte à utiliser à nouveau la force de ses genoux.

« Molly, je vais y aller. Vous pouvez prévenir tout le monde qu'on l'a retrouvée ?

-Tu vas y aller ? s'écria Molly en pleine crise d'hyperventilation.

-Oui. Ce serait trop long à vous expliquer maintenant, mais vous pouvez dire à tous qu'elle est saine et sauve et que je la ramène à la maison ?

-Sans dire où elle était, je présume ? »

Hermione faillit craquer. Elle aurait pu demander à Harry de l'accompagner au moins, afin qu'il puisse montrer à Drago qu'il était là et qu'il veillait, quitte à l'effrayer un peu. Sa propre lâcheté l'étouffa et elle acquiesça avant de se laisser le temps de changer d'avis.

« Je serais très vite de retour. Ne dites à personne où je suis allée. »

Et sur ces mots, elle transplana, prête à en découdre.

* * *

Drago recouvrit le corps endormi d'Anaïa d'une épaisse couverture afin qu'elle ne prenne pas froid, et fit de même avec son fils qui –sur le ventre– avait plongé dans les bras de Morphée sans se soucier de son amie. Elle n'avait cependant pas tardé à le rejoindre, après cette journée pleine d'émotions. Ils avaient passé une longue heure dans la chambre de Ky avant que Drago n'ose les déranger, et tous les trois, ils avaient avalé les fameuses pommes de terre fourrées dont il était si fier. Anaïa avait esquissé un sourire en direction de Ky avec un hochement de tête appréciateur, et Drago s'était demandé ce que partageaient encore secrètement les deux enfants.

Il les avait ensuite laissé s'amuser encore un peu, poursuivant leurs jeux avec une insouciance presque touchante. Enfant, Drago n'aurait jamais été capable de jouer avec un enfant dont le sang n'était pas aussi pur que le sien –Lucius sélectionnait d'ailleurs les relations de son fils selon ce critère. Il était assez heureux finalement que Ky puisse agir plus simplement, sans se soucier de ce genre de considérations. Il n'aurait pas accepté qu'il fréquente des moldus, bien entendu, ni même une Sang-Mêlé et encore moins une Weasley en ordre général… Mais Anaïa lui plaisait, sans qu'il ne sache très bien pourquoi. Elle dégageait un charisme déroutant, un éclat aussi brillant que le soleil dont ses cheveux avaient d'ailleurs volé la couleur.

C'était à ça qu'il songeait en observant les corps alanguis de fatigue des deux enfants qui s'étaient endormis peu de temps plus tôt en l'écoutant raconter l'histoire de son premier match de Quidditch. Il avait enjolivé de nombreux détails, et il lui semblait qu'Anaïa le savait, mais elle était restée muette, acceptant son récit comme s'ils partageaient un secret.

Il sursauta en entendant la sonnette d'entrée et comprit immédiatement de qui il s'agissait. Seule une personne pouvait ainsi persécuter le bouton d'appel. D'un geste gracile de la main, il lança un sortilège à la pièce, afin que les enfants ne soient pas ennuyés par le bruit, et referma la porte derrière lui en sortant. Il était presque vingt-trois heures désormais et il avait presque oublié Hermione Granger au cours de la soirée. Il l'attendait beaucoup plus tôt, mais elle avait pris tout son temps –sans doute celui de se calmer, songea-t-il en se remémorant le charmant message qu'il lui avait envoyé.

Sans hésiter, il s'avança la porte alors que Dondre passait sa tête par l'entrée de la cuisine. Il chassa l'elfe de maison d'un geste de la main, et ouvrit la porte en lançant un joyeux :

« Enfin, Granger ! »

Elle le heurta alors si violemment qu'il faillit perdre l'équilibre –ce qui aurait été le summum de l'humiliation : elle l'avait giflé, castré, et il ne comptait pas la laisser continuer à le maltraiter. Il eut l'impression de voir une maman ourse sortie de l'hibernation, affamée, et rejeta sa comparaison dans un coin de son cerveau avant que sa langue ne puisse la formuler.

« Où est Anaïa ? cracha Hermione, furieuse sans qu'il ne sache très bien pourquoi –enfin, il savait très bien pourquoi elle était furieuse en général en sa présence, mais cette fois il ne comprenait pas tout à fait.

-Elle dort. Il est tard.

-Tu n'avais qu'à me contacter plus tôt, sombre crétin !

-Tu recommences à m'insulter, Granger, et tu sais ce qu'il se passe quand tu m'insultes. »

Il passa sensuellement sa langue contre sa lèvre inférieure et elle recula d'un pas, prête à le combattre avec autant de fougue qu'une lionne. Mais déjà, il souriait, malicieux, comme si la vie n'était qu'une vaste partie de cache-cache, un immense terrain de jeu sur lequel il régnait. Elle avait depuis longtemps oublié que la vie pouvait être ainsi, et n'était pas prête à s'en souvenir.

« Je veux la voir, ordonna-t-elle en redoutant qu'il continue son petit manège qui la plongeait dans un état d'angoisse intersidéral.

-Anaïa va bien, Granger, cesse donc de t'inquiéter. Tu risques de devenir comme ces mamans étouffantes qui sont incapables de laisser leurs gamins quitter le nid…

-Il y a cinq minutes, j'étais une mère indigne qui abandonnait lâchement sa fille et maintenant je suis une mère poule ? Il va falloir arrêter de changer d'avis constamment, Malefoy. Que suis-je ?

-Je vais y réfléchir et je te ferais part de ma décision ultérieurement. »

Toujours aussi moqueur, toujours ce petit sourire en coin qu'elle rêvait de lui faire avaler. Il jouissait presque de l'avoir à sa merci, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser jouer avec elle. D'un pas dynamique, comme si elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait, elle se dirigea vers le salon où ils avaient bu un verre quelques jours plus tôt et cria le nom de sa fille en espérant la voir apparaître.

Drago resta devant la porte, croisa ses bras sur son torse et soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Tout son être lui hurlait d'arrêter cette femme hystérique, de lui lancer un petit sortilège de stupéfixion ou quelque chose dans le genre, histoire de lui passer l'envie de perdre la tête dans sa propre maison. Au lieu de ça, il finit par s'avancer vers elle et empoigna son bras afin de la forcer à se retourner.

Le contact n'eut hélas pas pour effet d'arrêter Hermione, qui se dégagea de sa poigne avec une violence insoupçonnée –violence qui ne se révélait que pour ses beaux yeux apparemment. Elle récupéra son bras, serra le poing, et le lui envoya en plein visage, heurtant son arcade sourcilière. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter, tant il fut surpris de la tournure des événements, et se retrouva –pour la troisième fois par sa faute- à éprouver une vive douleur. Il porta ses mains à son front en grognant mille insultes au sujet de bouses de Dragon et de parties génitales de Merlin et elle se figea.

Elle venait de le refaire. _Encore_. Elle n'avait jamais cogné qui que ce soit en dehors de lui –même si elle avait envoyé une ribambelle d'oiseaux sur Ron un jour– et cela se produisait trois fois, dont deux en l'espace d'une semaine. Elle n'avait simplement pas supporté qu'il la touche, pas après toute cette soirée à craindre le pire pour la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, pas après son petit mot qui avait éveillé –sans qu'elle n'ose l'admettre – sa culpabilité.

Elle envoyait si souvent Anaïa chez les Weasley, au moins trois jours par semaine puisqu'elle ne voulait pas trop déranger ses propres parents qui –même s'ils adoraient leur petite-fille, se faisaient assez vieux. Elle savait que cela ne plaisait pas à Anaïa, mais elle n'avait pas d'autres choix, à moins de vouloir embarrasser Gabrielle par exemple… Maintenant qu'Harry était de retour, peut-être pourrait-elle la déposer chez les Potter lorsqu'elle devrait travailler. Avec un peu de chance, sa fille ne finirait ainsi pas comme fugueuse professionnelle et elle n'aurait pas à se retrouver encore dans cette situation.

« Par Merlin, Granger ! s'écria-t-il en massant son front douloureux d'où un filet de sang s'écoulait. Puis-je savoir ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?!

-Tu m'as touchée. J'avais été claire à ce sujet, répondit-elle comme si elle s'en fichait alors qu'elle trépignait de culpabilité.

-Le bras, Granger ! Je t'ai touché le bras ! »

Il croyait de toute évidence qu'elle avait perdu l'esprit et ne fut pas rassuré quand –pour la deuxième fois en une semaine– elle s'empara de sa baguette et la pointa sur lui. Il évita dignement de bondir en attendant la fin de sa vie, mais déjà elle souriait, consciente qu'ainsi armée, elle pouvait peut-être passer pour une dingue.

« Je veux te soigner, Malefoy, comme la dernière fois.

-Tu sais qu'en général, Granger, quand une femme frappe un homme, elle ne s'amuse pas à le guérir juste après ? Peut-être que tu souffres d'une sorte de complexe du super-héros, et que depuis la fin de la guerre, tu cherches à créer des victimes pour les sauver ensuite…

-Et bien, j'ai vraiment dû frapper fort. » commenta-t-elle simplement.

Il résista à son envie de lui tirer la langue comme un gamin de cinq ans et se laissa approcher par la lionne. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui et il cessa de respirer, sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Il la regarda tendre les mains vers son front douloureux afin d'examiner sa blessure pour trouver un sortilège approprié. Il grimaça, oubliant son orgueil de mâle, et il fut persuadé de la voir sourire.

« Granger, tu aimes me faire du mal ou quoi ?

-Un peu oui, acquiesça-t-elle en appuyant plus fort sur sa plaie.

-Aïe !

-Mais quel gros bébé ! »

Il s'esclaffa, acceptant cette remarque avec humour puisqu'elle aussi souriait –sans aucune moquerie pourtant. Il émit à nouveau une petite plainte lorsqu'elle frôla son sourcil et elle sourit plus férocement. Il avait rendu Hermione Granger farouche, indomptable, et –que Merlin l'en préserve– séduisante. Elle avait peut-être raison en fin de compte : il était masochiste, il ne la trouvait belle qu'après avoir accepté des insultes ou des coups de sa part.

L'esprit ailleurs, il la contempla longuement alors qu'elle pointait sa baguette sur son front : elle n'était peut-être pas aussi jolie que les nombreuses femmes avec lesquelles il était sorti quelques instants tout au long de ces années, mais elle avait quelque chose. Ce n'était pas une beauté classique ou non plus le genre de femmes pour lesquelles il était prêt à tout : elle n'était pas blonde, n'avait pas de lèvres pulpeuses –ou une autre partie de son corps, quelle qu'elle soit… Elle n'était pas du tout son type.

Et pourtant il mourait d'envie de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes à nouveau, ne serait-ce que pour prouver qu'il était inoubliable. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappela qu'elle était une Sang-de-Bourbe, que l'embrasser pour la faire taire était déjà plus que limite, mais que l'embrasser avec désir était totalement répugnant. Il s'en fichait. Son second cerveau avait décidé que c'était sans importance. Il ne comptait pas l'épouser ou salir son sang en procréant de petits Sangs-Mêlés… Il voulait juste l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, en y mettant tout son cœur pour atteindre la perfection.

Mais elle devait en avoir envie elle aussi, au moins un peu. Une fois sa bouche sur la sienne, il suffirait d'un petit éclat de désir inconscient pour qu'elle se laisse faire. Mais il devait créer cet éclat pour avoir la chance de ne pas à nouveau finir la soirée avec un sachet de petits pois congelés à l'entre-jambe.

« Granger…

-Oui ? soupira-t-elle en tâtonnant à nouveau son front pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait plus rien de cassé. Ça fait toujours mal, ou ça va ?

-Tout va bien. Est-ce que tu pourrais me laisser une autre chance, Granger ? »

Elle plissa le front en s'éloignant un peu de lui, sa baguette toujours bien serrée dans la main. Elle se demandait un peu ce qu'il voulait dire exactement : ils s'étaient haïs, elle l'avait cogné, il l'avait insultée… Ils avaient largement dépassé le seuil correct pour une seconde chance.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

-Du baiser, chuchota-t-il, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Pourrai-je avoir une autre occasion de t'embrasser sans finir plié en deux, si possible ?

-Non ! »

Son cri résonna dans la pièce, mais il ne fut pas désarçonné pour autant. Il savait très bien qu'il s'heurterait à un refus –il aurait été presque déçu que ce soit si facile de toute façon. Il devait simplement trouver un moyen de la faire changer d'avis.

« J'ai gardé ta fille toute la journée, tu pourrais au moins faire un effort, me remercier…

-Et il faut forcément que je te remercie en nature, évidemment ? répliqua-t-elle sans sourire, constatant qu'il était toujours un crétin, et qu'il le serait probablement jusqu'à sa mort –qu'elle espérait très douloureuse en secret.

-Voyons, Granger, je ne parle que d'un baiser, ne nous emballons pas. »

Il se moquait d'elle cette fois en sous-entendant que ça ne pourrait jamais être plus. Elle en rougit : alors, quoi, il voulait bien partager sa salive avec elle, mais rien de plus ? Craignait-il qu'elle s'arrange pour tomber enceinte pour le faire chanter ? Les Sangs-Purs étaient décidemment de bien étranges créatures : paranoïaques en plus de tous leurs autres défauts. Elle s'en voulut de faire des généralités, et secoua la tête en tâchant de conserver son calme ou ce qu'il en restait.

« Je ne vais pas t'embrasser.

-Non, sans doute pas. Mais moi je pourrai t'embrasser… Et tu pourrais répondre à ce baiser s'il te plaisait.

-Il ne me plaira pas. Il me semble avoir été assez explicite à ce sujet également, lui rappela-t-elle en jetant une œillade menaçante à la partie basse de son anatomie.

-Allons, Granger, j'ai accepté le coup de poing en bon gentleman…

-Tu n'as pas pu l'éviter, c'est tout.

-Parce que je me suis rappelé d'un dicton, conclut-il sans faire fi de son interruption. _Jamais deux sans trois_. Une gifle, un coup de genou, un coup de poing. Cela devrait suffire, tu ne crois pas ? On pourrait s'arrêter là et passer à des contacts plus… »

Drago était trop proche d'elle. Beaucoup trop proche. Elle recula d'un pas et se retrouva adossée à un mur. Son corps tout entier se crispa d'appréhension –et d'un semblant d'autre chose qu'elle refusa d'analyser– et il fit un pas de plus. Il l'avait entièrement à sa merci –s'il oubliait le fichu bout de bois qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Mais le moment n'était pas encore parfait, il le sentait. Son impatience le brûlait de l'intérieur, mais il fallait qu'elle le veuille, au moins un tout petit peu… _Jamais trois sans quatre_, ça n'existait pas.

« Je vais t'embrasser.

-Venant de toi, on croirait entendre une menace, rétorqua Hermione, la voix un peu trop faiblarde pour qu'elle puisse réellement paraître impressionnante.

-Si tu me laissais faire, ça n'en serait pas une.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu y tiens tant ? s'enquit-elle, réellement curieuse.

-Je veux te prouver quelque chose, c'est tout…

-Que tu embrasses encore plus mal quand la fille sait ce qui l'attend ?

-Par Merlin, Granger, tu m'as déjà fracassé trois fois, tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort d'être gentille !

-Je peux te préparer des cookies. Cela devrait être suffisant. »

Elle se décolla du mur, prête à le pousser pour s'éloigner, mais il ne la laissa pas faire. Une main se posa –très doucement, comme s'il s'attendait encore à se faire agresser– sur son épaule et il l'appuya de force contre la tapisserie. Elle était prête. Son genou se souleva mécaniquement, moins fort pour ne pas réellement faire mal à sa victime… Mais Drago avait déjà prévu le coup. Il arrêta le mouvement de sa jambe en posant sa main libre dessus et elle hoqueta sous l'effet de surprise, ce contact la troublant un peu trop pour qu'elle puisse mimer l'insensibilité.

Avec une langueur désespérante, Drago laissa courir sa paume contre son pantalon jusqu'à la glisser derrière son genou. Puis, d'un seul mouvement, il l'amena vers lui tout en s'appuyant contre son corps. Torse contre poitrine. Elle oublia de respirer. Il avait machinalement gardé sa jambe en main, si bien qu'elle se retrouvait presque enroulée autour de lui, son genou soulevé jusqu'à la hanche de l'homme qui se plaisait à la torturer de la pire manière qui soit.

Elle ne voulait pas l'embrasser, pas lui. Mais elle voulait embrasser tout le reste du monde tant le manque la brûlait de l'intérieur. Drago sembla lire dans ses pensées, constatant avec un plaisir manifeste qu'elle flanchait et comprenant encore davantage pourquoi. Hermione Granger était une femme après tout, et il était bien placé pour savoir qu'élever un enfant seul ne permettait pas franchement d'avoir une vie sexuelle épanouie. Il se rappela qu'elle travaillait en plus et que cela devait encore compliquer les choses. Alors, lentement, il se rapprocha encore plus d'elle, jusqu'à l'écraser presque et elle émit un petit cri qui lui donna envie d'éclater de rire. Il se retint. Se moquer d'elle n'était pas le meilleur moyen d'obtenir un baiser. Le manque qu'elle éprouvait par contre, était désormais son meilleur ami.

« Alors, Granger, c'est toujours non ?

-Non. Enfin… Oui, c'est toujours non. Non, bégaya-t-elle, le cerveau dans les chaussettes.

-Tu n'as pas l'air très sûre de toi…

-Malefoy, laisse-moi pa-partir. »

Elle avait fermé les yeux, comme pour ne pas voir ce qui allait immanquablement lui arriver. Elle ne voulait peut-être pas de ce baiser, mais Drago sentait très bien que son corps se révoltait déjà contre le sien, en l'attente d'un contact plus intime. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la baguette magique qu'elle tenait toujours de ses doigts tremblant, et décida que ce n'était plus un problème. Alors seulement, il comprit que le moment était parfait.

La main qui maintenait l'épaule d'Hermione longea soigneusement sa peau jusqu'à sa nuque et il l'attira vers lui en serrant sa jambe plus fort. Elle poussa un petit gémissement mais il ne s'arrêta pas et posa enfin sa bouche sur la sienne, avec une telle avidité qu'elle sentit son cœur s'emballer dans poitrine, menaçant d'exploser. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent de leur propre chef, déloyales, et elle émit un énième bruit qui fit abattre une tonne de hontes sur son crâne.

Drago délaissa sa langue une seconde pour mordiller sa lèvre et elle gémit encore, tout son corps la trahissant, l'abandonnant à ce qu'elle devrait affronter lorsque ses hormones seraient à nouveau bien confinées. La poigne de Drago autour de sa nuque se renforça et il l'embrassa à nouveau, comme s'il s'agissait du dernier baiser de son existence. Elle sentait son corps se ramollir et prit conscience qu'il devait presque la porter pour ne pas qu'elle s'écroule au sol, telle une poupée sans vie et sans forces.

Elle voulait _plus_.

Ses bras, jusque là restés en dehors du jeu, s'enroulèrent autour du cou de Drago et elle le sentit sourire de fierté contre sa bouche, mais fit mine de ne pas le remarquer. Ses doigts papillonnèrent contre sa nuque, jouant avec quelques mèches blondes trop longues et il l'embrassa plus fort encore, profitant de leur étreinte et de sa participation pour faire de ce baiser le plus inoubliable qu'il ait offert de sa vie.

Puis, il se détacha violemment d'elle. Une seconde durant, elle se demanda si elle avait réussi par un moyen quelconque à contrôler l'un de ces muscles pour se défendre, mais il plissa le front et observa sa poche.

« Granger, dit-il, la voix rauque d'excitation. Tu… tu vibres.

-Je sais, continue à m'embrasser, geignit-elle en tentant de le faire revenir vers elle.

-Non, tu vibres _vraiment_. »

Elle le regarda sans comprendre avant de se souvenir de son téléphone portable. Elle aurait voulu le balancer à l'autre bout de la pièce, mais se rappela que seuls ses parents la joignaient ainsi et que Molly n'avait peut-être pas eu l'occasion de les rassurer au sujet d'Anaïa. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au numéro qui s'affichait sur l'écran, reconnut celui de son père, et leva les yeux Drago qui regardait l'objet comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal dangereux.

« Je… Ce sont mes parents. Il faut que je réponde. »

Elle se demanda en l'observant si elle pouvait avoir l'air aussi sonnée que lui, aussi perturbée, aussi… Excitée. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, comme pour se souvenir du goût de la bouche de Drago sur la sienne, puis son nom résonna dans sa tête. Drago Malefoy. Le Drago Malefoy. Elle avait perdu l'esprit, il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Elle s'était laissée dominer par ses hormones, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis ses fiançailles avec Ron, lorsqu'ils avaient décidé d'attendre d'être mariés pour succomber… Ils n'avaient pas tenu. Elle se jura de ne plus laisser une telle situation se reproduire et le lui fit comprendre d'un seul regard.

Drago esquissa un petit sourire tendu. Il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver une nouvelle fois, ne serait-ce que parce que sans cette petite machine moldue, il n'aurait plus eu aucun scrupule à succomber entièrement à une Sang-de-Bourbe. _Elle n'embrasse même pas si bien que ça_, ricana une petite voix cruelle dans un fond de son cerveau. Il l'approuva pour se donner bonne conscience, puis, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à décrocher, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, presque déçu que ce soit déjà fini :

« Au moins, ç'aura été inoubliable… »

* * *

**Note _ **... Note pour les filles qui côtoient des Drago Malefoy en puissance : ne pas avoir de téléphone portable ! Nan mais Oh. u_u'

**Petites questions** _ 1. Alors, ce bisou vous a plu ? :D & maintenant qu'il a prouvé qu'il pouvait rendre ses baisers inoubliables, Drago va-t-il avoir envie de prouver qu'il peut être _entièrement_ inoubliable ? ; 2. Que pensez-vous de la discussion Drago/Anaïa & de l'état dans lequel Drago se met face à ma blondinette préférée ? :P ; 3. Et Ky alors, d'accord on le voit peu, mais n'est-il pas choupytrognon ?! ; 4. Pensez-vous qu'Hermione va enfin, un jour, cesser d'abimer mon Drago ? ; 5. Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ?

**_Dans le prochain épisode_** _ On va enfin voir Harry ! (Oui, j'y peux rien : en papa je l'aime.) ; Ron qui atteint des sommets de bêtises incalculables (mais fait avancer l'Histoire xD) ; le retour de Jack -je suis sûre que vous êtes hypeeeer impatientes, pas vrai ? (... xD ne répondez même pas à cette question stupide.) ; et surtout vous allez rencontrer le grand, le génialissime, le merveilleux... Cameron Potter ! (Rah mon choupynet :D -oui je suis folle & j'assume.)

**Bisous bisous, Review Review**

**Bewitch_Tales**


	8. Chapter 8

**Pairing ****– **Drago Malefoy / Hermione Granger. _ Et oui, enfin... :P _ et y'a toujours quelques couples qui tentent de passer faire coucou d'temps en temps.

**Genre ****– **Romance/Famille.

**Rating ****–** T. -non, mais je vous jure, rien ne va plus... D'accord, je l'admets, ça finira par se changer en M.

**Disclaimer ****–** Le monde & les personnages adultes appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne prends pas en compte l'épilogue du Tome 7.

**Note de l'auteure** – Coucou ! Je commence comme d'habitude par les remerciements & là... PfiOu ! Si vous voyez un avion passer au dessus de chez vous avec une banderole accroché & écrit "Je vous aime", c'est de moi :D Vous vous êtes surpassés, petits lecteurs, alors merci beaucoup. Et j'ai pu voir à quel point le baiser vous a plu... (Y'en aura d'autres, ne vous inquiétez pas. xD) Merci aussi à Loufoca qui a tenu à laisser une petite uhm... participation à la fin. (...)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Un Air de Famille**

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

Hermione serra tendrement le corps endormi d'Anaïa contre elle, soulagée de la revoir saine et sauve, même si elle avait dû pour cela subir le pire baiser du monde. Son inconscient éclata d'un rire moqueur et elle soupira bruyamment pour le couvrir. Pas question de se souvenir de ce moment de totale humiliation, où elle avait laissé son corps prendre des décisions à sa place et exprimer son excitation à coups de petits gémissements ridicules. Elle savait pertinemment que son cerveau se plairait à la torturer à coups de rêves sibyllins de toute façon, elle pourrait se faire du mal à ce moment là. Il n'était donc pas nécessaire de se rappeler de ce fichu baiser en étant éveillée.

En soupirant, elle souleva un peu plus Anaïa qui n'était plus aussi légère qu'à cinq ans évidemment, mais qui avait été impossible à réveiller –elle en venait à se demander si Drago Malefoy ne l'avait pas ensorcelée pour avoir la paix. Puis elle se souvint du moment où il l'avait conduite jusqu'à la chambre de Kylian où les deux enfants dormaient si profondément. Il l'avait aidée, portant tendrement Anaïa jusqu'à l'extérieur et la limite jusqu'à laquelle elle ne pouvait transplaner. Lorsqu'il lui avait posé la fillette dans les bras, il avait agi encore une fois avec une douceur qui l'avait étonnée. Peut-être n'avait-il pas été si cruel en fin de compte… Elle espérait pouvoir interroger sa fille à ce sujet dès le lendemain.

Mais pour le moment, elle devait juste atteindre le porche de sa propre maison. Elle allait chercher les clés dans sa poche lorsqu'elle remarqua la lumière qui filtrait sous la porte. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser voir quelques visages inquiets. Le premier auquel elle s'accrocha fut celui d'Harry qui lui accorda un immense sourire rassuré avant de se mettre à l'enguirlander :

« Où étais-tu passée ? On s'est tous inquiétés ! »

Hermione réalisa avec un certain soulagement que Molly n'avait pas craché le morceau, auquel cas Harry aurait réellement pu mourir d'inquiétude. Hélas, son haussement de ton sortit Anaïa de son profond sommeil et elle battit des paupières une seconde avant que son oncle n'apparaisse dans son champ de vision. Encore à demi-assoupie, elle n'eut aucune réaction lorsqu'il l'arracha de l'étreinte de sa mère pour la porter –plus aisément– jusqu'à l'intérieur où Hermione découvrit une foule de visages connus. Molly et Arthur, bien entendu, ainsi que George, Bill –qui tapotait du pied, angoissé– et Ron –plus ennuyé qu'autre chose.

Elle finit par apercevoir aussi Ginny lorsque celle-ci atterrit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis seulement trois semaines, mais Hermione et elle passaient tant de temps ensemble en général, qu'il leur fallait quelques jours à peine pour se manquer cruellement.

Lorsqu'elle s'arracha à son étreinte, Harry les regardait avec l'air de penser que les femmes avaient tendance à se montrer bien trop tactiles –il n'avait enlacé Ron qu'une fois, après l'avoir cru mort et avoir cru mourir en même temps.

« Je mets Anaïa dans son lit ?

-Oui, merci.

-Et après tu nous expliques où tu étais passée, comment Ana a pu s'endormir en pleine fugue et pourquoi tu es si… _rouge _? A croire que tu as couru mille kilomètres. »

Hermione sentit ses joues bouillonner davantage à l'idée de devoir parler de ce qui l'avait rendue si colorée justement, et essaya de trouver une explication valable. Elle n'avait jamais –au contraire de sa fille– été particulièrement habile en matière de mensonges et espérait une illumination avant qu'Harry ne revienne.

Pendant que Molly la fixait avec une tension presque palpable, elle encouragea Bill et George à partir, ainsi que Ron qui lui –contrairement aux deux autres– n'aurait pas dû se faire prier. Pourtant, il sentit que quelque chose se passait et resta immobile sur le fauteuil qu'il avait investi. Elle n'eut pas le cœur de le déloger, alors qu'elle aurait tant aimé qu'il n'ait pas à entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire. Elle pouvait déjà entendre ses critiques. Bill et George finirent par s'en aller retrouver leur famille, et Hermione s'en sentit un peu allégée.

Ginny servit quelques Bièraubeurres, comme si elle était chez elle, et Hermione la remercia de jouer les hôtesses avant de s'écrouler sur le canapé, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Elle ne pouvait échapper à la vérité : Molly savait où elle avait passé la dernière heure et ne garderait pas le secret.

Harry finit par réapparaitre dans le salon, un petit sourire posé sur ses lèvres et vint rejoindre Hermione en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle se laissa aller à son étreinte, si apaisante, et réalisa qu'elle avait sûrement bousillé ses vacances… Elle lui devait bien des explications.

« Molly a dit que tu avais reçu une lettre d'un ami à toi qui savait où elle était ? demanda brusquement Ginny en tendant une bouteille à son époux.

-Oui, enfin… Ce n'est pas vraiment un ami. C'est… »

Elle hésita une seconde, attendit qu'Harry ait avalé ce qu'il buvait afin de ne pas provoquer son étouffement, puis murmura :

« Drago Malefoy. »

Elle n'avait pas vu que Ron avait le goulot de sa bouteille lui aussi, et il recracha violemment ce qu'il avait en bouche sous le coup de l'étonnement. Ginny ouvrit les yeux en grand, ce pendant que Molly et Arthur échangeaient un regard entendu, comme s'ils savaient quelque chose que tous ignoraient.

« Malefoy ? répéta Harry en fronçant les sourcils, ayant apparemment du mal à comprendre ce que ce nom venait faire dans cette discussion. Mais comment a-t-elle fait pour atterrir chez lui ? Il n'avait pas disparu en France à un moment ? Ana est allé en France ? Et…

-Calme-toi, Harry. Je vais tout expliquer, d'accord ? C'est juste… une histoire idiote. »

Harry serra les dents, un peu agacé par la tournure de cette discussion. Ils n'avaient plus évoqué Drago Malefoy depuis si longtemps, sauf pour employer l'expression « Débile comme Malefoy » qui était l'une des préférées de Ron, mais qui au cours des dernières années avait été utilisée à de nombreuses reprises pour le critiquer lui.

Après la guerre, Harry avait aidé à la libération des Malefoy en vérité, pour remercier Narcissa qui lui avait sauvé la vie d'une certaine manière. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de détester cette famille qui représentait à elle seule tout ce qui clochait dans le monde sorcier, tout ce dont Voldemort avait pu se servir. Pendant quelques temps, il avait distraitement suivi le déroulement de leur vie, sans s'étonner du mariage entre Drago et Pansy Parkinson ou de la fuite de ce dernier en France juste après le dit-mariage. Il avait cessé de s'intéresser à lui après ça, espérant que Drago resterait de l'autre côté de la Manche et que jamais ses enfants –s'il en avait– ne se retrouveraient en présence des siens à Poudlard.

Et voilà que ce nom réapparaissait dans la discussion, après qu'il ait passé une affreuse journée, à être tiré du lit par un Charlie inquiet, à subir le décalage horaire pour retrouver sa petite filleule, sa nièce en quelque sorte, cette enfant qu'il aimait autant que les siens parce qu'elle en avait bien besoin. La journée ne pouvait devenir pire.

Puis Hermione se mit à parler et il tâcha de l'écouter sans l'interrompre –comme Ron qui trépignait, sourcils joints, de l'autre côté de la table basse. Elle raconta la journée au Chemin de Traverse, la façon dont Anaïa s'était immédiatement accrochée à Kylian, le fils de Drago, qui avait son âge, puis elle arriva au dimanche précédent et il se demanda si sa filleule n'était pas tombée sur la tête. Comment avait-elle pu consciemment conduire sa mère chez un tel psychopathe ? Pas le petit Kylian évidemment, puisqu'Harry estimait qu'il fallait se faire son propre avis sur les gens et non se fier à leur nom, mais Drago. Lui était un être immonde et dangereux, lâche et fouineur…

Il eut l'impression qu'Hermione ne racontait pas tout, mais il ne posa pas de question en comprenant que les réponses ne lui plairaient peut-être pas. Il attendrait d'être seul avec elle afin de ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Quand finalement, elle en vint à cette journée, il jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui s'agitait un peu trop, conscient qu'il était en partie coupable de cette débandade.

« Et voilà comment je l'ai récupérée, conclut Hermione en reprenant son souffle.

-Tu as pris près d'une heure ?

-Anaïa dormait. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une réponse, mais Harry fit comme si de rien n'était, obligeant Ginny la curieuse à rester muette elle aussi. Il n'eut pas le temps de partager le même regard de « Tais-toi, merci » à Ron que celui-ci ouvrait déjà la bouche, l'air trop sérieux d'un seul coup.

« Et tu ne l'avais pas revu avant, Malefoy ?

-Non, déclara Hermione en haussant les épaules, ne voyant apparemment pas l'intérêt de sa soudaine question. J'avais même oublié son existence, espéré qu'il se soit fait rouler dessus par le Magicobus ou autre chose dans le même genre. Hélas, il est toujours là, aussi arrogant et idiot qu'à l'époque de Poudlard ! »

Ron acquiesça nonchalamment, peu satisfait de cette réponse, sourcils toujours froncés au-dessus de ses yeux azur. Il avait quelque chose en tête et Harry n'eut pas franchement envie de savoir quoi tant cela semblait compliqué. En fait, il se doutait très bien de ce à quoi Ron pensait et refusait d'avoir cette idée lui aussi, idée qui l'aurait rendu fou en trop peu de temps pour le dire.

Ron scruta longuement Hermione, à la recherche d'une preuve qu'elle venait de lui mentir, tout en tâchant de trouver une incohérence dans son récit des récents événements. Et alors que ses parents se levaient pour laisser ce beau monde et retourner se coucher dans leur propre maison, leur curiosité rassasiée, il ne les suivit pas –comme il l'aurait fait en temps normal. Il détestait cette maison dans laquelle il avait vécu tant de bons moments, mais aussi les pires de son existence, et il ne souhaitait jamais y rester plus de temps que nécessaire. Cette fois cependant, il avait trop de questions en tête.

Alors qu'elle parlait de Drago Malefoy, il avait senti qu'elle dissimulait une part de la vérité et –bien entendu– son esprit lui avait soufflé une idée peu plaisante. _Drago Malefoy_. Cet homme avait été le sujet de nombreuses histoires durant les années à Poudlard et Ron avait toujours maudit Harry d'avoir osé le gracier –comme si tout pouvait être effacé alors qu'il n'était qu'une sale fouine. Rancune et amertume avaient fini par disparaître pour revenir d'un seul coup à la seule évocation de son nom, associé de si près à celui d'Anaïa.

Ron n'avait jamais laissé tomber l'idée de découvrir avec qui Hermione avait bien pu le tromper, puisqu'il ne doutait pas qu'il soit impossible qu'Anaïa soit sa fille biologique. Et désormais, il ne pourrait plus cesser de songer que Drago Malefoy puisse être cet homme. Anaïa avait ce côté « Petite peste arrogante aux cheveux blonds » qu'une Malefoy aurait très bien pu posséder.

Mais Hermione ne l'admettrait jamais. Il devrait l'y forcer. La mettre devant le fait accompli. Ainsi pourrait-il peut-être enfin passer à autre chose, oublier cette partie de sa vie, ce long mensonge dans lequel il avait vécu trop longtemps. Il devait juste trouver un moyen.

« Ron, on te raccompagne ? J'aimerai bien voir si Ashton a grandi, proposa Harry en s'étirant.

-Quoi ?

-Toi, Harry, moi, chez toi, juste cinq minutes, pour voir Ashton, énonça Ginny avec un petit sourire à l'adresse de son frère qui n'émergeait pas de ses songes.

-Oh, oui, bien sûr. Je… Je dois juste passer aux toilettes d'abord.

-On sera chez toi dans moins d'une minute, Ron.

-Euh oui, mais j'ai vraiment très envie ! »

Il se leva d'un bond et fila à l'étage alors qu'il y avait des toilettes au rez-de-chaussée, et ne fit pas attention aux regards qu'échangèrent les trois autres. Parfois, il avait la sensation d'être le dernier des idiots avec eux : Harry et Ginny vivaient heureux depuis plus de quinze ans, parfait petit couple avec leur jolie maison, leurs beaux enfants et leur chien. Et Hermione… Il avait cessé de l'aimer quatre ans plus tôt. Il avait commencé à la haïr un peu avant, tout en espérant que cela changerait. La colère n'avait fait qu'enfler depuis. Plus encore depuis qu'Harry et Ginny s'étaient rangés à son côté, le traitant comme s'il était fou de ne pas croire en sa paternité. Mais Anaïa et lui n'avaient absolument rien en commun, pourquoi était-il le seul à vouloir réellement l'admettre ?

Sur la pointe des pieds, il entrouvrit la porte de la chambre de la fillette et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, vérifiant si elle dormait toujours. Sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme lent, sa respiration à peine troublée, et il s'avança finalement vers elle sans faire de bruit. Il savait ce qui lui restait à faire, mais redoutait qu'elle ne réveille en hurlant ou alerte sa mère d'une manière quelconque. Hermione n'hésiterait pas à le virer de la maison à coups de pieds en apprenant ce qu'il tentait de faire.

Mais il avait besoin de savoir. Il le voulait depuis six longues années. Il méritait d'obtenir des réponses à toutes ses questions. Alors, aussi lentement que possible, il tendit la main vers les cheveux blonds de la fillette, en prit un entre ses doigts et l'arracha.

* * *

_Ana, _

_Dommage que tu sois partie si vite ! On aurait pu passer la journée tous les deux, ç'aurait été sympa –j'avais plein d'idée de jeux. Peut-être une autre fois ? _

_Ta mère a oublié Shadow ici, et mon père (qui est super bizarre depuis ce matin d'ailleurs ! Ta mère va bien elle ?) m'a dit qu'il irait le lui apporter à son travail pour ne pas avoir à aller chez vous, ou à revoir ta mère chez nous. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est encore passé entre eux, mais j'espère qu'elle ne l'a pas frappé ! Enfin, si c'était le cas, il n'irait probablement pas la voir… sauf pour la tuer ?_

_En tout cas, préviens-la pour qu'elle ne panique pas en le voyant débarquer. _

_J'espère te revoir très bientôt !_

_Bises, _

_Ky._

* * *

Anaïa s'éveilla d'un seul coup en entendant un bruit contre sa fenêtre et elle s'assit sur son lit en un bond. La lumière si vive du matin lui fit picoter les yeux, mais elle s'y habitua rapidement, jusqu'à pouvoir réaliser qu'elle n'était pas là où elle s'était endormie. Le décor était bien différent et totalement habituel, à son plus grand désespoir. Elle avait espéré se réveiller auprès de Ky, imaginant déjà qu'ils pourraient passer toute la journée ensemble, dévorer un autre excellent repas, puis se laisser bercer par la voix lente et suave du père de son ami. Elle aurait pu passer toute sa vie dans la maison des Malefoy, ou du moins toutes ses journées au lieu d'avoir à subir ses cousins.

Elle prit conscience de ce que sa présence dans sa chambre signifiait et s'étonna que sa mère n'ait pas tenu à la réveiller pour l'enguirlander. Peut-être s'était-elle trop inquiétée pour cela. Anaïa se souvint alors de ce qui l'avait tiré de ses songes et repoussa la couverture qui la recouvrait. En sautillant, elle alla ouvrir sa fenêtre, laissant l'habituelle Grisaille envahir son espace.

Elle détachait la lettre de la patte de la chouette lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'entrouvrit pour laisser voir un regard émeraude délicieusement familier. Harry repoussa entièrement le battant avec un sourire et Anaïa se précipita vers lui sans attendre. Il la souleva dans ses bras avant de poser un baiser sur sa joue et elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou pour un câlin qui lui avait bien manqué durant son absence. Il finit par la lâcher puisqu'elle pesait plus que le sac à dos moyen et qu'il rentrait de vacances totalement ramolli et jeta un coup d'œil à la chouette, suspicieux.

« D'où vient-elle ?

-Oh… Un ami, confessa l'enfant en s'empourprant.

-Un certain _Aristote_, non ? ricana Harry en lui adressant un regard significatif.

-Maman t'a dit. »

Elle sembla un peu mal à l'aise, mais Harry lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux, prouvant ainsi que ses mensonges l'amusaient plus qu'autre chose. Elle s'en trouva rassurée et se dirigea vers la chouette pour s'emparer de la lettre, impatiente de savoir si Ky avait la moindre idée de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille après qu'ils se soient endormis. En effet, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que sa mère s'était une fois de plus retrouvée avec Drago Malefoy et que quelque chose aurait pu se produire pendant qu'elle dormait.

« Je descends, lui apprit Harry en se reculant vers la porte. Prends une douche, prépare tes affaires et viens me rejoindre. Ta mère est partie travailler, et tu vas passer la journée à la maison…

-Cameron est rentré aussi ?

-Evidemment. Il dormait quand ta mère m'a demandé de venir, mais il doit t'attendre maintenant. On le rejoindra dès que tu seras prête. »

Anaïa le remercia d'un regard alors qu'il quittait sa chambre, et elle patienta quelques instants –attendant qu'il se soit éloigné– avant de déplier son courrier. Elle survola le morceau de parchemin et fronça les sourcils en apprenant que sa mère avait lâchement abandonné son petit chaton, preuve qu'elle devait être bien bouleversée. Puis, un sourire ourla ses lèvres dès qu'elle comprit que Drago Malefoy et sa mère n'allaient pas tarder à se revoir. Peu importait au fond qu'ils se soient chamaillés ou non, Anaïa ne doutait pas que multiplier les rencontres entre eux était le plan parfait ! Ils finiraient bien par se rendre compte qu'ils pouvaient se compléter et former une famille.

Elle songea un instant à prévenir sa mère par un petit message, puis décida que l'effet de surprise pourrait jouer en la faveur de son futur beau-père.

Avec un petit sourire, toute fière à l'idée que cela puisse un jour fonctionner, elle décida de se préparer et de répondre à la lettre de Ky plus tard, lorsque sa mère rentrerait du travail et qu'elle pourrait analyser son comportement. Elle attrapa quelques vêtements dans sa penderie et fila à la salle de bain.

Elle fut prête en dix minutes à peine et descendit les marches en sautant, tel un kangourou sous crack. Harry était installé à la cuisine devant un bol de café fumant, agissant comme s'il était chez lui, ce qui n'embêta pas Anaïa le moins du monde. Lorsqu'elle était enfant, il lui arrivait souvent de se retrouver face à Harry pour le petit-déjeuner : il passait une heure là, avec sa mère et son père, et ils agissaient comme s'ils n'avaient ni travail ni famille, tels des adolescents qu'ils n'étaient plus. Depuis le divorce de ses parents, Harry ne venait plus, et Anaïa se demanda un instant si ce n'était pas toutes ces choses qui lui manquaient finalement, plus que l'idée d'avoir un père : voir son tonton plaisanter avec eux, passer des dimanches entiers avec les Weasley sans qu'aucune animosité ne se laisse soupçonner entre les adultes, faire des parties de Quidditch en grommelant parce que son père et Harry voulaient absolument jouer dans la même équipe pour se liguer contre les enfants…

Tout avait changé depuis le divorce de ses parents : le problème était que tout avait changé autour d'eux également, comme si leur séparation touchait tout le monde. Les relations entre les membres de sa famille s'étaient effilochés jusqu'à ne plus tenir qu'à un fil… Un fil que –presque malgré elle– Anaïa aurait voulu couper.

« Tu veux grignoter quelque chose ici ou tu préfères attendre d'être à la maison, tout en sachant que Logan aura sûrement tout avalé sans t'en laisser une miette ?

-Je vais déjeuner ici, sourit-elle en se laissant tomber sur une chaise avant de prendre des céréales. Tu ne travailles pas alors ?

-Non, j'ai prévenu le Ministère que j'étais rentré, mais je ne reprends que lundi prochain.

-Vous êtes revenus à cause de moi, pas vrai ? s'enquit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-Ta mère a légèrement paniqué, ce qui est totalement compréhensible. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, autant te dire que je ne te quitterais pas une seule seconde des yeux aujourd'hui ! Te voilà prévenue. »

Elle grimaça, comme si cela la dérangeait, alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait aucune raison de fuir les Potter. Harry et Ginny étaient sans doute les adultes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, après sa mère et ses grands-parents. Et leurs enfants ne se montraient que très rarement méchants avec elle, comme si le fait de s'appeler Potter et non Weasley les poussaient à mieux accepter ses différences.

Logan, qui avait quinze ans, était parfois un peu moqueur, mais elle savait qu'il l'aimait bien au fond : il lui offrait les cartes de chocogrenouille qu'il avait en plusieurs exemplaires, et la laissait monter sur son balai quand il ne s'en servait pas. Quincy, la seule fille, l'enfant du milieu, venait de fêter son quatorzième anniversaire et ne s'intéressait que très peu à leurs histoires « de gamins ». Parfois, lorsqu'elles étaient toutes les deux, Quinn s'amusait à lui tresser les cheveux en disant qu'elle devrait en prendre plus soin parce qu'ils étaient merveilleux et qu'elle-même aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas être rousse.

Puis, il y avait Cameron. Elle bouillait d'impatience à l'idée de le revoir et de pouvoir enfin lui parler de Ky. Elle ne doutait pas qu'ils puissent devenir amis tous les trois, une sorte de nouveau trio. Peut-être se retrouveraient-ils dans la même maison à Poudlard. Elle croisait les doigts en tout cas.

« Comment s'est passée ta petite fugue, au fait ? demanda soudainement Harry en la fixant, son bol de café à la main.

-Et bien… J'étais chez Monsieur Malefoy, mais tu le sais, pas vrai ?

-Oui, je suis au courant. J'espère qu'il n'a pas été trop… Malefoyen avec toi ! »

Anaïa hésita quelques secondes, prête à défendre l'homme qui l'avait si bien réconfortée la veille. Lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte, elle s'était demandé s'il pouvait la lui claquer au nez. Puis, tout s'était déroulé comme dans une sorte de rêve, elle s'était sentie exactement à sa place et il avait su trouver les mots qu'il fallait –même si ceux là constituaient exclusivement des critiques envers les Weasley. Il l'avait appelée « Ma puce » et tout lui paraissait normal. Elle voulait le défendre, alors elle le fit, en priant pour que son parrain ne croit pas qu'elle puisse lui mentir.

« En fait, il a été très gentil. Il m'a laissé entrer, il a réchauffé sa maison parce qu'il y fait toujours super froid, même en ce moment, il m'a donné un pull à Ky pour que je ne prenne pas froid. Ky, c'est son fils, il a notre âge à Cameron et moi. Enfin, bref… Après, il m'a laissé parler et il a écouté, pour de vrai. Il a même réussi à faire que j'arrête de pleurer. »

Elle avait débité ces quelques phrases à toute allure, comme pour qu'il ne puisse pas songer à l'interrompre pour lui dire qu'elle délirait. Mais lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui pour constater sa réaction, il ne sembla pas la prendre pour une folle bonne pour l'asile. Il se contenta d'esquisser un petit sourire un peu circonspect avant de l'interroger :

« Pourquoi pleurais-tu ? A cause de la mauvaise blague de Charlotte ou il s'est passé autre chose ?

-Comment ça ?

-Ta grand-mère Molly m'a expliqué que Charlotte t'avait fait un croche-pied, mais je n'ai pas pu croire que tu ais décidé de partir pour une raison aussi faible. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un tel incident se produisait, alors j'ai pensé qu'il y avait autre chose… »

Anaïa resta silencieuse, préférant mâcher ses céréales qui craquaient familièrement sous ses dents. Harry avait depuis longtemps compris ce qu'il lui passait par la tête lorsque Ron était dans les parages, mais parfois, elle s'en voulait de le lui dire. Après tout, son père et son oncle avaient été amis bien avant qu'elle ne vienne au monde. Comment pouvait-elle agir à la destruction de l'un sans toucher l'autre, en le poussant aussi à se mettre de son côté dans cette guerre muette ?

Mais elle n'avait jamais rien eu à demander à son oncle. Il l'avait juste défendue un jour, alors que ses parents se disputaient, leur ordonnant de se taire, au moins pour elle. Anaïa lui en était encore reconnaissante, même s'ils avaient souvent reproduit la scène par la suite. Elle aimait lui raconter des choses depuis ce jour-là, consciente qu'il était prêt à la protéger tout en tentant de raisonner les adultes qui perdaient la tête autour d'elle.

« Freddie m'a fait une réflexion, c'est tout.

-Quel genre de réflexion ? voulut savoir Harry en avalant une gorgée de son café, espérant qu'il pourrait se remettre du décalage horaire le plus vite possible.

-Qu'Ashton était un vrai Weasley et moi non, et qu'un jour, tout le monde finirait par s'en apercevoir. Un truc dans le genre, marmonna-t-elle comme si cela n'avait aucune importance.

-J'en parlerai avec George. »

Il murmura cette affirmation comme si cela aurait pu changer les choses. Mais bientôt, elle serait à Poudlard, seule contre ses cousins, et espérait vraiment aller dans une autre maison que Gryffondor, au moins pour ne pas avoir à les affronter jusque dans son dortoir. Puis elle pensa à Cameron et se demanda quelle maison lui conviendrait. Logan et Quincy étaient des lions, bien entendu, et peut-être Cameron les suivrait-il, mais Anaïa espérait égoïstement le contraire.

« On y va ? »

Elle avala distraitement ses dernières céréales avant de poser le bol dans l'évier. Harry s'était déjà levé et étiré en craquant de partout et elle se demanda si prendre des vacances était réellement une bonne idée pour un Auror : il mettait toujours des semaines à se remettre en forme. Elle monta à l'étage pour récupérer quelques affaires et retrouva Harry devant la cheminée, prêt à partir. Il disparut le premier dans l'âtre et elle le suivit de peu en fermant les yeux –elle détestait vraiment ce moyen de transport.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans une pièce tout à fait différente mais bien familière, entourée de visages plus familiers encore. Elle allait s'approcher de sa tante Ginny qui lui adressait un grand sourire et lui tendait les bras quand un garçon lui bondit dessus avec autant de discrétion qu'un géant.

Il fallut à Anaïa une bonne minute pour reconnaître la carrure qui l'enlaçait, grâce au parfum de sel et de soleil qu'il dégageait. Cameron. Son Cameron avec dix centimètres de plus. Elle l'avait perdu de vue depuis un mois seulement et il en avait profité pour la dépasser –alors qu'il avait toujours été plus petit qu'elle jusque là. En se détachant d'elle, il lui décocha un sourire qui fit naître quelques petits papillons imaginaires dans son estomac et elle s'empourpra.

Elle donnerait tout pour ne pas être une Weasley, pour ne pas partager son ADN avec eux… A cause de son père avant tout. Et à cause de Cameron. Elle vendrait son âme pour ne pas avoir à dire qu'ils étaient cousins et pouvoir croire que son petit béguin d'enfant aurait pu devenir autre chose dans dix ans. Mais non, Cameron était son cousin, son meilleur ami, et ne serait jamais que ça, n'en déplaise à ces fichus papillons. Puis il ouvrit la bouche et le charme fut rompu tandis qu'il la taquinait :

« Je pars un mois et tu deviens une délinquante ?! Tu devrais avoir honte ! »

* * *

Jack Moonlight avait tout de l'homme parfait. Séduisant avec sa carrure de joueur de Quidditch, romantique, une bonne dose d'humour, un sérieux presque caricatural dès qu'il s'asseyait à son bureau… Il savait des tas de choses sur des tas de sujets, n'hésitait pas à exposer sa science et à partager de nouvelles connaissances. Il travaillait vite et bien, avec une précision d'orfèvre. Lorsqu'il devait exposer un cas devant le Magenmagot, il les regardait de haut pour ne pas se sentir tout petit. Il avait un sourire franc et des dents droites, comme les hommes dans les pubs pour du dentifrice. Et il avait de beaux cheveux qu'il laissait tomber devant un regard honnête. Il se dégageait de lui un parfum entêtant, qui n'était même pas couverte par l'odeur de sa transpiration après une journée à courir dans tous les sens.

C'était à lui qu'Hermione songeait, le regard fixé sur les allées et venues de ses collègues qui échangeaient leurs informations sur le dernier cas qui les préoccupait : une libération survenue trop tôt d'un prisonnier qu'elle avait elle-même envoyé à Azkaban. Il avait employé la magie à des fins peu scrupuleuses sur des moldus, et elle s'était fait un plaisir de l'enfermer trois ans plus tôt. Il était déjà dehors et cette idée la mettait hors d'elle.

Pas assez pour ne pas reluquer son collègue préféré, Jack, qui s'emportait dans une discussion passionnée avec un petit monsieur rabougri qui était là depuis une éternité, refusant de prendre sa retraite. Elle l'observa discrètement, en tâchant de se rappeler du goût de ses lèvres.

Ils avaient passé une charmante soirée un an plus tôt. Il s'était montré particulièrement gentleman et elle avait presque dû brandir un panneau « Je veux faire l'amour ce soir » pour qu'il daigne l'embrasser. Ils avaient fini dans un hôtel moldu très luxueux où il s'était montré toujours aussi galant, faisant passer son plaisir avant le sien… Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir donné suite désormais, auquel cas elle aurait pu être en couple. Anaïa se serait peut-être donné moins de mal pour la réunir à Drago Malefoy.

Penser à l'ancien Serpentard la rendit presque malade, même si elle pouvait se souvenir du goût de ses lèvres à lui et qu'une part d'elle s'en délectait. Elle se demanda une seconde si son cerveau n'avait pas fait une fugue lui aussi parce qu'il se montrait particulièrement récalcitrant à ce qu'elle tentait de lui faire comprendre : jamais plus elle n'embrasserait Drago Malefoy.

Sur son parchemin, elle nota « Jamais » plusieurs fois, repassant et repassant encore la pointe de sa plume, jusqu'à rendre le mot presque illisible. Un petit bruit retint son attention et elle releva la tête pour croiser le sourire incorruptible de Jack.

« Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il, attentif. Debby pense pouvoir convaincre le Magenmagot de nous recevoir pour dire à quel point la libération de Clarks est arbitraire. Cet homme est un danger pour la société et nous ne devrions pas avoir beaucoup de mal à les convaincre ! Je peux y aller si tu ne te sens pas d'attaque.

-Non, ça va aller, merci. » , sourit-elle en tentant d'être plus sexy qu'elle ne l'était en réalité, insufflant à ces petits mots le plus de sensualité possible.

Son inconscient lui souffla qu'elle agissait ainsi uniquement pour oublier ce fichu baiser langoureux avec Drago, baiser qui avait fait naître un désir ardent d'obtenir plus. Mais elle se refusait à succomber à cet homme infect –il avait beau embrasser comme jamais personne ne l'avait embrassée, il restait infect ! Il lui fallait donc trouver un autre spécimen capable de la combler. Et Jack était tout indiqué pour cette tâche. Pour autant qu'elle s'en souvienne, il avait toujours bien fait son travail, y compris sous la couette, même si elle n'en gardait pas un souvenir mémorable.

Il sourit plus franchement et elle s'interrogea : soit il se moquait d'elle parce qu'elle ne savait pas être sexy, soit il était heureux de constater qu'il lui plaisait encore un peu. Il entra dans le bureau et elle pencha pour la deuxième hypothèse.

« J'ai entendu parler de ce qu'il s'est passé avec ta fille hier. J'espère qu'elle va mieux et qu'elle s'est remise de ses émotions…

-Oh oui ! Elle a onze ans, elle ne comprend même pas à quel point elle agit sans réfléchir. C'est plutôt moi qui ait du mal à me remettre… »

Il fut secoué par un rire spasmodique et s'avança encore un peu, jusqu'à poser ses paumes à plat sur le bureau, se penchant par conséquent un peu vers elle.

« Je me suis inquiété pour toi, admit-il sans sourire cette fois, conscient qu'il prenait un risque en s'adressant ainsi à sa supérieure. Je sais que c'est idiot, mais j'ai vraiment crains qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave…

-Oui, mais tout va bien. Rien n'est arrivé. »

Son inconscient refit des siennes : « _Drago Malefoy est arrivé !_ » Elle lui ordonna de la boucler et se concentra sur la scène présente.

« Je ne parlais pas de ta fille, corrigea-t-il avec un petit rictus gêné. Je parlais de l'homme qui est venu te voir en début de semaine. Drago Malefoy ? J'ai entendu parler de lui après son départ. Tout le monde était un peu… en effervescence. Les gens ont cru qu'il venait pour te porter préjudice. Vu son passé, ce ne serait guère étonnant.

-Oh… Ce n'était rien d'important, mentit-elle, lâche. Son fils est juste devenu par un malheureux hasard ami avec ma fille.

-C'est juste ça ? J'ai cru pendant un instant que lui et toi, vous… »

Il secoua la tête alors que ses pommettes se coloraient d'un rose adorable, comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à les pincer. Il se racla la gorge avec un malaise évident et tapota le bureau du bout des doigts. Ce mouvement ensorcela un instant Hermione qui essaya vainement de se souvenir d'un détail : avait-il été habile de ses dix doigts cette nuit là ? Pas moyen de s'en rappeler. A croire qu'elle avait passé la nuit dans le brouillard. Mais depuis la veille, dès qu'elle pensait à quelque chose de sensuel, l'image du visage de Drago contre le sien lui revenait, éludant tout le reste.

Jack la ramena au présent en lui jetant un regard timide par dessous ses longs cils noirs. Ceux de Drago étaient blonds. Elle repoussa Drago hors de son esprit, mais il s'y accrocha, telle une bactérie. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à trouver une réponse et à rassurer enfin son collègue et ex-amant, il ouvrit la bouche et murmura d'une voix si douce que Drago fut éjecté d'office.

« J'ai eu peur d'avoir laissé passer ma chance. »

Son cœur s'affola dans sa poitrine alors que sa respiration se heurtait, trahissant le trouble que provoquait chez elle une telle déclaration. Elle eut presque envie de se lever d'un bond, de l'attirer par la cravate et de l'embrasser si intensément que Drago Malefoy ne serait plus qu'un petit point noir dans sa banale existence. Elle n'eut pas le temps de céder à sa pulsion qu'un raclement de gorge railleur –_lui_ seul pouvait donner un ton à une toux- brisa la quiétude de l'instant.

Jack se retourna d'un coup, et Hermione ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir ce qui lui tombait dessus. Elle espérait aussi un peu que la scène s'effacerait et qu'elle se retrouverait sept ans en arrière, dans les bras de Ron à l'époque où ils s'aimaient encore, quand tout était encore si facile. Désir vain et sans espoir puisqu'en rouvrant les yeux, rien n'avait changé.

Drago Malefoy était là, beau à se damner, appuyé nonchalamment contre la porte comme s'il attendait là depuis longtemps. Elle pria silencieusement pour qu'il n'ait rien entendu des derniers échanges avec Jack, mais son sourire en disait long. Il semblait à la fois amusé et agacé, bien que le regard qu'il porta à Jack fut plutôt mauvais.

« Drago Malefoy, je présume, darda simplement le brun en tendant poliment sa main ouverte à Drago pour qu'il la serre. Je suis Jack Moonlight, je…

-Peu importe, coupa Drago sans accepter la main qu'il lui tendait. Sortez d'ici. Fermez la porte derrière vous. »

Il se détacha de l'entrée pour s'avancer vers Hermione qui ne respirait plus du tout depuis trente bonnes secondes. Jack se tourna vers elle, sourcils froncés, en l'attente d'un ordre qui ne tarda pas à venir. Elle voulu le supplier de rester et d'envoyer Drago balader, mais le regard du blond la clouait sur son siège, présageant des délices qu'elle n'osait pas imaginer.

« C'est bon, Jack, tu peux partir. Je t'appellerai en cas de besoin… »

Elle croisa son regard stupéfait, mais décida de ne pas y prêter l'attention qu'il méritait pourtant, surtout après sa déclaration. Drago parut si fier de lui en voyant Jack disparaître qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de redouter le pire. La porte se referma –il la claqua un peu plus fort que nécessaire pour exprimer sa frustration– et Hermione siffla entre ses dents :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

Drago eut un sourire, tout à la fois séducteur et sardonique et emprunta la posture dans laquelle il avait surpris l'homme-banal-au-nom-banal quelques minutes auparavant. Lui, pourtant, parut bien plus menaçant en se penchant par-dessus le bureau, beaucoup plus proche d'elle que Jack n'aurait pu l'être. Elle avala douloureusement sa salive, frétillant à la fois d'impatience et d'appréhension à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait advenir d'elle. Ces émotions atteignirent un niveau prodigieux lorsqu'enfin, il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre :

« Je suis venu rendre ta journée inoubliable. »

* * *

Cameron et Anaïa s'étaient installés un peu à l'écart, sous le chêne gigantesque qui envahissait un quart du petit jardin des Potter. Ils voulaient tous les deux éviter les oreilles indiscrètes de la famille du garçon qui écoutait attentivement toutes les aventures de sa meilleure amie. Il écarquillait parfois ses deux yeux émeraude, ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose, puis la refermait sans avoir rien dit, gardant ses remarques pour la fin. Puis lorsqu'elle arriva à la journée de la veille, il se releva d'un bond en s'appuyant sur l'arbre.

« Je vais lui arracher la tête ! s'écria-t-il d'une voix vibrante de rage. Sérieusement, Ana, je vais tuer Freddie. Dès qu'on sera à Poudlard, je trouverai un sort qui puisse séparer sa tête de son corps, puisque de toute évidence son cerveau ne lui est d'aucune utilité !

-Monsieur Malefoy s'est déjà proposé pour les doloris, mais c'est gentil… Sauf que ça t'attirerait beaucoup trop d'ennuis, gros malin !

-Rien à faire des ennuis ! Il n'avait pas le droit de te traiter comme ça… La guerre est déclarée !

-La guerre est déclarée depuis des années, Cam. Et je ne tiens pas à me faire renvoyer de Poudlard juste parce que tu ne sais pas contrôler ta Potter-Face. »

Il s'arrêta de tourner en rond comme un lion en cage, pour lui jeter un regard réfrigérant. La Potter-Face. Elle avait employé cette expression la première fois deux ans plus tôt, après que Cameron l'ait protégée d'une énième remarque. Elle estimait que son besoin quasi-viscéral de la défendre était du à ses gènes Potter, puisqu'Harry lui aussi avait tendance à sauver tout et tout le monde. Parfois, elle se demandait même si son meilleur ami ne l'était pas uniquement par la faute de son rôle de vilain petit canard.

Finalement, Cameron se laissa retomber à côté d'elle, comme si ses jambes ne pouvaient plus le porter, et poussa un soupir de découragement très expressif. Elle lui jeta un regard en coin, amusée qu'il prenne tout ça tellement à cœur, puis l'écouta marmonner :

« D'accord, je ne ferai rien. Mais je te jure qu'au premier faux pas à Poudlard, je me charge de lui… Et Ky pourra peut-être m'aider !

-Je peux me défendre toute seule, vous n'allez pas vous y mettre à deux.

-Et toi, t'es une fille ! rétorqua-t-il avec un haussement de sourcils suggestif. Avec une bande de Weasley à tes trousses. Alors, deux garçons ne seront pas de trop pour te protéger.

-Je doute que Ky se soit déjà battu. Et toi, tu te fais toujours… laminer par ton frère. »

Elle le dit avec le plus de douceur possible, mais Cameron fut malgré tout offensé, même si son frère ayant quatre ans de plus que lui, il n'avait probablement aucun moyen de le battre à la loyale. Pour éviter de se trouver des excuses –et pour se rendre par conséquent tout à fait ridicule– il lui demanda de raconter la suite de son aventure de la veille, dont ses parents lui avaient tant rabattu les oreilles la veille. Ils avaient fait d'Anaïa l'exemple à ne pas suivre, surtout après que Logan ait dit qu'elle était « trop cool » et que Quinn ait hoché la tête d'un air appréciateur.

Les enfants Potter avaient une légère tendance à trouver tout ce qui était dangereux ou illégal particulièrement intéressant, et lorsque leur père tâchait de leur inculquer un minimum d'instinct de survie –ou de non-expulsion– ils se contentaient généralement d'un regard pour le rendre muet. Il n'avait franchement rien à leur dire à ce sujet, lui qui avait fait les quatre cents coups.

Anaïa conclut son récit en un « Et puis c'est tout » avant d'accorder un petit sourire à Cameron, lui signifiant ainsi qu'il pouvait désormais intervenir. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

« Attends, tu veux dire que Drago Malefoy a été sympa avec toi ?

-Oui.

-Toi, la fille de Ron Weasley et d'Hermione Granger ? Toi, la fille de Weasmoche et de la Sang-de-Bourbe, comme il les appelait à Poudlard ? D'ailleurs, sans vouloir t'offenser, votre plan ne fonctionnera jamais… Il pense qu'Hermione est une moins que rien, une sous-sorcière, je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait s'arranger et se transformer en quelque chose de romantique.

-C'était y'a plus de quinze ans, rétorqua Anaïa en levant les yeux au ciel. Il pense peut-être différemment désormais.

-C'est une fouine, Ana ! s'exclama-t-il en secouant les mains pour donner plus de poids à sa réplique. Et les fouines, ça pense pas ! »

Anaïa rêvait parfois de lui donner quelques coups dans la tête, juste histoire de vérifier si cela sonnait creux, et pour une fois, ne se fit pas prier. Elle envoya son majeur en plein sur la tempe du garçon et eut le temps de la frapper plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne songe à se défendre. Elle trouva le combat peu équitable puisqu'il avait pris ces maudits centimètres, alors qu'elle-même n'avait dû en prendre qu'un ou deux. Il ne fallut au garçon qu'une minute pour l'écrabouiller au sol et qu'elle demande grâce. Assis sur ses cuisses, les mains tendues vers sa taille au cas où il devrait l'attaquer de chatouillis, il mit du temps avant de céder à ses supplications. Et lorsqu'enfin il se leva, lui offrant sa main pour faire de même, il soupira, dépité par son manque de jugeote :

« Vous aurez besoin de moi pour votre plan. Quand mes parents l'apprendront, ils feront une crise. Vous aurez besoin de quelqu'un de ce côté là.

-Alors… Tu veux bien nous aider ?! s'écria-t-elle en laissant l'euphorie la gagner.

-Bien sûr. »

Il faillit ajouter quelque chose du style « Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, Ana, t'es bête ou quoi ? » mais eut peur que cela puisse paraître étrange. Parfois, il devait se mordre la langue pour s'empêcher de dire ce genre d'âneries. Apparemment, Anaïa ne s'embarrassait pas autant, car elle finit par lui adresser un immense sourire et par déclarer d'une voix de conspiratrice qui laissait présager le pire :

« Alors voilà donc la première mission du Nouveau Trio Diabolique de Poudlard ! Il nous faut un nom ! »

* * *

« Et accessoirement ramener la petite chose à poils qui a passé toute la nuit à me lécher les cheveux. »

Drago posa Shadow sur le bureau d'une Hermione stupéfiée alors que le chaton se mettait à jouer avec une plume. Drago lui jeta un coup d'œil presque attendri avant de remarquer le regard de la lionne sur lui. Apparemment, elle ne respirait plus tout et il se mit à craindre pour sa santé. D'un geste, il tâcha de la réanimer : sa main se posa doucement sur sa joue et un frisson cramponna brutalement le corps d'Hermione qui posa sa main sur la sienne pour l'enlever avant de se raviser.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû venir.

-Tu aurais préféré passer chez moi ce soir, peut-être ? suggéra-t-il, un sourire tordant ses lèvres en une proposition plus tentante que jamais.

-Non, je… Il faut que tu partes, maintenant. »

Drago se fichait éperdument de ce qu'elle pensait de sa présence dans ce bureau et le prouva sciemment en s'installant sur une chaise, sans la lâcher des yeux. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir dire quelque chose, l'insulter, le traiter de vermine peut-être même, de créature envahissante… Mais ses mots restaient bloqués derrière la barrière de ses dents serrées alors que sa bouche attendait quelque chose, quelque chose que son corps entier réclamait lui aussi finalement. Mais pas elle, pas la Hermione logique et sérieuse. Cette Hermione là voulait vraiment qu'il s'en aille.

« Je me demandais si nous pouvions reprendre où nous avons été si violemment interrompu, hier soir ? s'enquit poliment Drago comme s'il évoquait une banale discussion.

-Jamais.

-Ta bouche dit non, ton corps dit oui. A qui comptes-tu céder, Granger ? »

Elle baissa les yeux vers Shadow qui se léchait la patte sans se soucier du fait qu'elle soit en train de vivre le pire moment d'humiliation de son existence. En effet, elle ne doutait pas qu'il puisse sentir que son corps hurlait de le rejoindre sur cette chaise, ou d'envoyer balader tout ce qui encombrait ce fichu bureau pour… « _Tu t'égares, Hermione, tu t'égares… » _chantonna son inconscient, ravi. Elle le fit taire. Elle avait déjà assez à gérer entre les sous-entendus de Drago et son propre corps qui la trahissait, renégat, pour en plus devoir subir des voix dans sa tête.

« Je ne suis pas une des petites idiotes qui ont le malheur de te fréquenter, Malefoy. Je ne suis pas un stupide sac d'hormones et de désirs que tu peux manipuler à coups de sourires et de baisers langoureux…

-Langoureux ? répéta-t-il en passant ses doigts sur sa bouche, suggestif.

-Et sûrement pas du genre à tomber dans les bras d'une fouine manipulatrice et arrogante ! conclut-elle sans répondre à son interruption. Jamais plus ça ne se produira, Malefoy !

-Il me semble que tu m'as dit que ça ne se produirait jamais plusieurs fois, dont une dans ce bureau… Et hier soir, tu m'es littéralement tombée dans les bras.

-C'était un moment de faiblesse de ma part. Je ne me ferais plus avoir désormais. »

Il fronça les sourcils en réalisant qu'elle paraissait bien sûre d'elle alors que la veille, son corps avait si bien répondu à ses attentes. Il voulut se moquer de lui-même, d'avoir osé imaginer qu'Hermione Granger puisse être autre chose qu'un rat de bibliothèque, d'avoir cru un instant qu'ils pourraient recommencer, sans aller plus loin. Un baiser de sa part lui suffirait. Il en avait eu la preuve cette nuit où elle l'avait pourchassé dans des rêves plus réalistes que jamais. Il s'était réveillé dans un état douteux et s'était juré d'à nouveau profiter d'un baiser. Juste un. Et puis, elle ne lui avait pas encore fait ces trois compliments réglementaires.

Il savait qu'il pourrait la faire fondre, en un seul contact. Son corps tout entier l'interpellait déjà, prêt à subir un nouvel assaut. Mais elle était sûre d'elle, et cela le troubla un instant avant qu'il ne se remémore la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister.

« Par tous les mages, Granger… Tu prévois de coucher avec ce pingouin si mal coiffé qui vient de sortir ?

-Je te demande pardon ?!

-Oh oui, tu comptes faire ça. Sérieusement, Granger, tu n'es pas assez naïve pour croire qu'il sera capable d'apaiser ce que j'ai –_moi, Drago Malefoy _!– fait naître en toi cette nuit, pas vrai ? Parce qu'autant te dire que ce serait la chose la plus stupide que tu puisses imaginer ! Il ne m'arrivera jamais à la cheville. Et puis, tu as vu la taille de ses doigts ? Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur les mains des hommes ? »

Hermione savait. Et il illustra son propos en lui dévoilant ses propres mains aux doigts fins mais longs comme des baguettes. Elle rougit si violemment qu'il s'imagina un instant qu'elle puisse prendre feu. Drago aurait été plus que ravi de l'aider à s'éteindre.

Il se leva, prêt à profiter de son instant de faiblesse. Un simple baiser, une minuscule caresse, et elle oublierait tout ce que son cerveau lui disait, toutes ses appréhensions et ses préjugés s'effaceraient. Il le savait. Il avait vécu cela avec un certain nombre de femmes : lorsqu'elle connaissaient son nom, il mettait plus de temps à les convaincre… Parfois, il suffisait qu'elles voient la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras pour filer sans demander leur reste. Peut-être que Ky n'était finalement pas la seule raison de son célibat.

Mais Hermione Granger savait à quoi s'attendre avec lui, et rien que cela le poussait à désirer ce deuxième baiser –il préférait oublier le _vrai_ premier, échec trop flagrant.

Il contourna le bureau pour s'avancer vers elle –qui les joues brûlantes, frémissait à l'approche de son contact. Et la porte s'ouvrit. Drago jura dans sa barbe inexistante alors qu'Hermione poussait un bref soupir, presque frustrée malgré tout derrière son soulagement.

Le regard de Jack oscilla entre Hermione et Drago à plusieurs reprises avant de fixer sur Hermione qui le remercia silencieusement de son intervention. Elle remercia aussi Merlin de ne pas avoir fait ouvrir cette porte quelques minutes plus tard, auquel cas son humiliation aurait été complète. Elle entendit le grognement de Drago à ses côtés et fut presque amusée de constater à quel point la situation l'énervait. Puis, Jack ouvrit la bouche et elle espéra qu'il ne dirait rien de stupide.

« Désolée, Hermione, mais nous allons déjeuner… Tu veux nous accompagner ?

-Oui, avec plaisir ! », acquiesça-t-elle en se levant brutalement, ramassant son sac à main en bondissant vers la sortie.

Elle espérait que Drago comprendrait le message, mais il l'arrêta d'un seul coup en attrapant son bras. Elle perçut le regard à la fois paniqué et furieux de Jack, qui était prêt à la défendre –la main se dirigeait lentement vers sa poche pour attraper sa baguette. Puis, le souffle de Drago caressa sa joue et elle se sentit fléchir, heurtée par un désir indomptable d'attraper ce souffle à l'orée de sa bouche.

« N'oublies pas de regarder ses doigts, Granger. Je t'assure qu'il n'arrivera jamais à rien…

-Il y est déjà arrivé. »

La réplique avait fusé sans qu'elle ne puisse la contrôler et la poigne de Drago se serra brutalement autour de son bras. Elle émit un petit gémissement de douleur, mais déjà Jack s'approchait, baguette en main. Il n'eut pas besoin de s'en servir. Drago la lâcha d'un seul coup, lui offrit le regard le plus cruel à sa disposition et siffla entre ses dents :

« J'espère pour toi que c'était mémorable au moins. »

Il tourna alors les talons, bouscula Jack au passage et sortit en claquant la porte si fort que la vitre trembla. Jack le regarda partir, furibond, puis se tourna vers Hermione, l'air un peu sonné, n'ayant de toute évidence rien compris à cette scène. Puis, avec une grimace suspicieuse, il la questionna :

« Tu es certaine que tout va bien ? Il n'avait pas l'air...

-Tout va bien.

-Il n'y a rien entre vous ? Parce qu'il me paraît clair qu'il n'est pas au courant.

-Il a juste du mal à accepter « non » comme réponse, admit Hermione en se sentant presque coupable de démolir Drago dans son dos, alors qu'elle-même avait tant de mal à se contrôler.

-Je vois. »

Jack fronça alors les sourcils et compressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, comme pour s'empêcher de parler. Il n'y parvint pas. Avec timidité, il se racla la gorge et emprunta elle-ne-sut-où un ton plus sensuel que jamais.

« Est-ce que ça te plairait de ressortir avec moi, un soir ? Je n'accepterai pas de non comme réponse moi non plus. »

Elle se sentit sourire et plongea avec plaisir dans ses yeux bleus, prête à s'y noyer au moins assez pour se laver de tous ses péchés. Jack était la parfaite porte de sortie pour oublier le baiser de Drago et le tourment dans lequel il l'avait plongée. Jack et lui étaient deux opposés et entre eux, elle ne doutait pas de celui qui pourrait lui convenir le plus, peu importait l'inoubliable étreinte du serpent… Elle choisissait le plus juste.

« Alors il me semble que je n'ai pas le choix. Oui. Ça me plairait de sortir avec toi un soir. »

* * *

**Note _ "**Mais juste après avoir prononcé cette phrase, il tomba raide mort par terre, frappé par une crise cardiaque fulgurante. Quel dommage…" = Loufoca... Uhm... Je ne commenterai même pô ! Mais cette fin n'est pas à prendre en compte. xD

**Petites questions** _ 1. Alors, petit Cameron-de-mon-coeur vous plait ? (Parait-il que c'est bizarre de fangirler sur ses personnages, mais bon, puisque je ne contrôle rien & qu'ils agissent souvent contre ma volonté, j'estime qu'ils ne m'appartiennent même pas vraiment. *non, je ne suis pas totalement schizo xD*) ; 2. Et RonRon, il vous avez manqué j'suis sûre ?! :P ; 3. Que pensez-vous de Jack, maintenant qu'on l'a vu d'avantage ? (Bon, j'ai déjà eu l'avis de Loufoca qui n'avait jamais autant démonté un personnage en commentaires... :P) & on sent déjà une légère tension entre les deux hommes, non ? ; 4. Et Dragounichou qui passe son temps dans le bureau d'Hermione, qu'en pensez-vous ? Craquera-t-elle, craquera-t-elle pas ? :D ; 5. En bref, qu'avez-vous donc pensé de ce chapitre ?

**_Dans le prochain épisode_** _ Ron qui fout la m**** & un début de réponse, mouhahaha ; votre rencontre avec les autres enfants Potter ; la rencontre aussi avec les enfants de Théo & Blaise -ptit moment Serpentard donc (avec un d'mes chouchou :D) ; et... et... et... Oh, non, je ne vous dis rien ! A la semaine prochaine. :D

**Bisous bisous, Review Review**

**Bewitch_Tales**


	9. Chapter 9

**Pairing ****– **Drago Malefoy / Hermione Granger. _ Et oui, enfin... :P _ et y'a toujours quelques couples qui tentent de passer faire coucou d'temps en temps.

**Genre ****– **Romance/Famille.

**Rating ****–** T. -non, mais je vous jure, rien ne va plus... D'accord, je l'admets, ça finira par se changer en M.

**Disclaimer ****–** Le monde & les personnages adultes appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne prends pas en compte l'épilogue du Tome 7.

**Note de l'auteure** – Coucou ! Et désolée pour le retard ! (Pas de la faute de Loufoca en plus qui m'a envoyé le chapitre corrigé lundi. J'ai juste été prise d'une flemmingite supra-aigüe !)

Encore un immentissime **merci** pour tous reviews encourageants & souvent hilarants (je pense que certains d'entre vous se droguent... OuiOui. Et je ne suis pas la seule à le penser.) & un Allez-vous-faire-endoloris-nah à ceux qui ajoutent toujours en fav&autres sans reviewer... (xD)

J'espère que ce chapitre -et sa fin, mouhahaha !- vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

**Un Air de Famille**

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

Ron quitta son appartement le plus discrètement possible. Il ne voulait pas que Gabrielle lui pose des questions ou ait le temps de lui demander de changer la couche d'Ashton –non pas que l'idée de le faire le rebuta, mais il ne voulait pas perdre de temps. Sa jeune épouse avait tendance à trop bavarder de temps en temps et cette manie aurait pu lui faire perdre sa chance : il n'avait qu'une heure devant lui. Une heure pour convaincre sa petite sœur de trahir son ex-femme –sa meilleure amie à elle… – et de ne surtout en parler à personne.

Le cheveu d'Anaïa pesait lourd dans sa poche, comme s'il transportait son corps : le corps de la fille qu'il n'avait finalement jamais eue. Il se flagella mentalement, conscient qu'il se mentait à lui-même. Il avait eu une fille, il avait eu sa petite Anaïa qui s'endormait dans ses bras, l'appelait « Mon papa d'amour » et lui collait des bisous pleins de chocolat sur ses joues le matin, juste avant qu'il parte travailler. Il avait changé ses couches, retenu ses larmes en entendant son premier mot, pris des photos de ses premiers pas, l'avait aidée à grimper sur son premier balai, avait veillé durant ses fièvres… Il avait eu une fille, dont l'image s'était peu à peu perdue dans un nuage de rancœurs et de déceptions.

Il se souvenait encore du jour où, alors qu'elle avait un peu plus de cinq ans, il s'était laissé abattre par une réalité qu'il avait refusé de voir jusque là. Anaïa ne lui ressemblait pas le moins du monde. Ni physiquement. Ni mentalement. Et alors qu'il tentait de faire comprendre le message à Hermione, celle-ci s'était refermée dans une coquille, le laissant seul au dehors, avec ses questions et ses doutes. Il lui en voulait toujours d'ailleurs. Il se disait parfois qu'une vérité dure à accepter était plus simple qu'un mensonge. Au moins auraient-il pu avoir une chance de sauver leur couple si elle avait admis sa faiblesse.

Parfois, alors que Gabrielle dormait à côté de lui, il pensait à ce qu'il aurait pu dire ou faire pour pousser Hermione à dire : « Oui, Ron, je t'ai trompé et je suis désolée. » mais il l'avait poussée à bout mille fois sans que jamais elle ne flanche. Elle avait pleuré, hurlé, l'avait traité de tous les noms… Mais elle n'avait jamais dit la vérité, _jamais_. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle mentait bien : elle non plus ne comprenait pas pourquoi Anaïa lui ressemblait si peu, elle lisait des livres scientifiques pour lui sortir il ne savait quelle explication idiote…

Et plus elle parlait, plus il la haïssait. Car elle ne disait jamais ce qu'il voulait entendre.

Peut-être aurait-il pu accepter Anaïa finalement, en sachant qu'elle n'était pas sa fille, qu'il resterait une sorte de beau-père… Mais ne pas savoir l'avait torturé à un tel point qu'il en avait oublié les bons moments.

Il avait oublié qu'Anaïa était la fillette qu'il aidait à habiller le soir d'Halloween, avec laquelle il chassait les gnomes du jardin du Terrier.

Il avait oublié qu'il l'aimait tout simplement.

Pourtant, il éprouva une réelle douleur physique en franchissant les portes de Sainte-Mangouste. Il s'apprêtait à définitivement classer le dossier « Anaïa ». Ainsi, il n'aurait plus à traîner ce poids partout où il allait. Il pourrait dire « J'ai un seul enfant » sans se sentir coupable. Il pourrait enfin reprendre le cours de sa vie comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.

Il se dirigea lourdement vers les escaliers et s'évertua à oublier les battements de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Il gravit les marches jusqu'au deuxième étage, celui du Service des Virus et Microbes Magiques, où Ginny travaillait depuis sa sortie de Poudlard. Il n'avait jamais très bien compris pourquoi le Service de Maternité –certains sorciers refusaient indubitablement d'aller dans les cliniques moldues, même pour ça– était à cet étage : les enfants étaient peut-être considérés comme des virus.

Il s'avança dans un long couloir, tout en jetant de petits coups d'œil dans les multiples salles lorsque les portes étaient ouvertes, à la recherche de sa sœur. Enfin, il finit par la repérer, encore toute bronzée par ses vacances. Il n'en revenait toujours pas qu'elle ait repris le travail aussi vite, mais Ginny aimait être là, entourée de patientes cinglées sur le point d'accoucher ou de bébés minuscules qui dévoilaient parfois quelques éclats de magie.

« Gin ! »

Ginny se retourna, abandonnant ainsi l'une de ses patientes enceinte jusqu'au cou, et s'excusa avant de rejoindre le couloir, sourcils froncés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-J'ai un petit service à te demander. On peut aller ailleurs ? Dans un endroit moins exposé ?

-De quoi s'agit-il, Ron ? Tu commences à me faire peur…

-C'est à propos d'Ana. J'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. »

* * *

Anaïa fila aussi vite que possible sur son balai, abaissée au maximum pour fendre l'air à la vitesse de l'éclair. Sa main se referma sur le Vif d'Or juste avant que Cameron ne puisse s'en emparer à sa place. Elle l'entendit hurler de rage et éclata d'un rire de méchante de dessins animés, comme elle les aimait : un « Mouahahaha » puissant qui poussa Logan, à l'autre bout du jardin, à taquiner son petit frère.

« Tu t'es fait battre par une fille, Cam ! Fais gaffe, ils n'acceptent pas les mauviettes chez les Gryffondors !

-Faudrait déjà une preuve qu'Ana est une fille, espèce de pet de rat ! » rétorqua froidement Cameron en rougissant comme seuls les Weasley pouvaient le faire.

Il se tourna vers Anaïa pour s'excuser d'oser dire qu'elle n'était pas une fille –puisqu'il était évident pour lui qu'elle était bien trop jolie pour être autre chose – mais elle avait déjà disparu. Elle s'était posée par terre et agitait le vif d'or en le narguant, sous les rires de Quincy Potter qui profitait du soleil pour parfaire son bronzage. Sans réfléchir, il fonça sur elle, prêt à la décapiter pour récupérer l'objet qui appartenait à son père, mais elle se mit à courir pour l'éviter, riant plus fort encore pour l'embêter.

Lorsqu'il fut assez proche d'elle, il lâcha le manche de son balai et en un vol plané parfaitement contrôlé atterrit sur Anaïa qui s'écroula au sol, le nez dans la boue. Armé de ses mains, il se mit alors à la chatouiller, lui arrachant des cris –elle était très sensible et cela rendait la chose encore plus amusante. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de son amie et il finit par s'arrêter, un sourire au bord des lèvres. Elle lui enfonça son coude dans le ventre et il se retrouva à son tour couvert d'un liquide épais et marron. Elle lui tira la langue, et lui enfonça le visage dans la boue avant de se redresser.

Le Vif d'Or était toujours dans sa main et elle n'avait apparemment aucune intention de le lui rendre puisqu'elle repartit en courant vers Logan –descendu de son balai– et Quincy, toujours sur son transat. Elle lança l'objet au garçon qui le récupéra pour l'essuyer sur son t-shirt avant de le ranger dans la boite qui contenait tout le matériel de Quidditch d'Harry. Il le leur prêtait sans rechigner, bien qu'il ait dû racheter un Vif d'Or à de nombreuses reprises, suite aux multiples guerres entre les enfants.

Cameron revint vers la petite bande, grincheux, ses bras croisés sur son buste crasseux. Logan lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux, comme pour prouver qu'il était toujours le grand de la famille et déclara avec un sourire :

« Tu devrais aller prendre un bain, Cam. Tu sens tout sauf la rose. Une mauviette qui sent mauvais… »

Cameron lui donna un coup au ventre pour seule réponse et Logan répliqua avec force, entrainant son frère dans un combat dont il ressortit aussi sale que lui. Alors qu'ils se chamaillaient, comme deux petits garçons qu'ils ne seraient bientôt plus –surtout Logan qui du haut de ses quinze ans, avait plutôt l'âge de s'intéresser aux filles Ana alla s'asseoir près de Quincy.

« Tu lis quoi ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire intéressé alors qu'en général, les magazines féminins de sa cousine l'intéressaient moyennement.

-Un article qui s'appelle « Jeunes Sorcières pour Jeunes Sorciers »… soupira Quincy sans lâcher sa lecture des yeux. Ça explique comment séduire les garçons.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, vraiment.

-Mais… Tes parents ne te laisseraient jamais avoir un amoureux !

-Ce que mes parents ne savent pas ne peut pas leur faire de mal, Ana. Mets-toi ça dans le crâne : nos parents sont vachement plus heureux quand ils ne savent rien… »

Puis elle jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son magazine, comme pour s'assurer que son grand-frère ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Il avait tendance à se montrer un peu trop protecteur à son égard, et s'assurait qu'aucun garçon ne l'approche jamais. Selon lui, ils avaient tous des idées pas nettes. Quand elle lui avait rappelé qu'il était un garçon de quinze ans lui aussi, il s'était défendu en rétorquant que lui ne rêvait que de balais. _Passionnant_. Elle le trouvait parfois un peu trop obsédé par le Quidditch, ce qui –selon elle– n'était pas sain du tout.

Rassurée puisqu'il était toujours en train de torturer Cameron –les garçons étaient décidemment des créatures passionnantes– elle reporta son attention sur Anaïa et lui offrit l'un de ses rares sourires amicaux.

« Et puis, Miss Fugueuse, je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas agir comme mes parents le souhaitent.

-Ce n'était pas vraiment une fugue, démentit Anaïa en rougissant par dessous son masque de boue. J'avais juste besoin de changer d'air.

-Pour rejoindre les Malefoy ? Tu parles d'un changement… Leur famille est sûrement encore plus tordue que la notre ! »

Elle désigna ses frères pour exprimer son propos et Anaïa étouffa un rire, compatissante. Les Potter avaient en effet de drôles de façons de se prouver leur attachement parfois : Cameron et Logan se battaient au moins trois fois par jour, Logan pinçait Quincy avant de lui parler, Cameron lui tirait les cheveux dès qu'il en avait l'occasion… Et pourtant, Anaïa ne pouvait trouver parmi toute sa grande famille une fratrie plus solide. Et peu importait que Logan passe son temps à embêter les deux plus jeunes, que Quincy se donne des grands airs ou que Cameron boude constamment. Ils s'aimaient et c'était la seule chose qui comptait.

« On a des Serpentards proches des Malefoy à Poudlard, lança soudainement Quincy avec un plissement de sourcils. Les Zabini, les Nott, les Goyle… Ils sont tous un peu bizarres.

-Vraiment ? Ky est le filleul de Blaise Zabini.

-Ky ?

-Le fils de Drago Malefoy.

-Ah oui, maman m'en a parlé, se souvint Quincy avant de retrouver le fil de la discussion. Et bien, Santana Zabini est totalement folle je crois, une vraie petite Serpentard avec tous les mauvais côtés que cela comporte. Les jumeaux Goyle sont absolument immondes…

-Et les Nott ?

-Ils sont deux à Poudlard : Gideon, de Serpentard, et son petit frère, de Serdaigle. Gideon est dans la même année que Logan et il est super mignon. »

Elle mordilla rêveusement sa lèvre inférieure en admettant cette attirance et Anaïa enfonça brutalement ses ongles dans son avant-bras pour s'empêcher de pouffer. Elle essaya d'imaginer la réaction d'Harry ou de Logan si Quincy se mettait brusquement à sortir avec un garçon plus âgé qu'elle, un Serpentard, et un Sang-Pur-et-Fier-de-l'Etre. Harry la ferait cloitrer dans un couvent, il n'y avait aucun doute. Quincy parut brusquement réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire et marmonna, peu menaçante malgré ses mots :

« Si tu en parles à qui que ce soit, je te couperais tes jolis cheveux pendant ton sommeil.

-Je serais muette comme une tombe. »

Quincy acquiesça sérieusement sans la lâcher des yeux avant de se rallonger presque entièrement, son magazine restant posé sur ses genoux. Elle entendit les pas de ses frères se rapprocher, mais n'eut pas le temps de comprendre pourquoi ils chuchotaient mystérieusement. Le message lui fut traduit avec brutalité lorsqu'ils s'emparèrent d'elle, agrippant ses bras et ses jambes alors qu'elle se débattait en criant.

Ils la lancèrent dans la boue en éclatant de rire et Anaïa se rapprocha d'eux en courant, impatiente d'assister à la riposte de Quincy qui –en maillot de bain– se retrouvait plus sale que tous les trois autres réunis. Leur après-midi de Quidditch plutôt calme se transforma en une bataille de boue acharnée…

Jusqu'au retour d'Harry qui lui, ne parut pas très intéressé par l'idée de participer.

* * *

_Ky, _

_Tu me manques trop ! _

_J'ai passé la journée avec mes cousins Potter aujourd'hui encore. J'aimerai tellement que tu puisses venir avec nous, ou que je puisse revenir te voir chez toi ? Tu crois que ton père serait d'accord pour l'un ou pour l'autre ? S'il te plait, réponds-moi vite !_

_Je fêterai mon anniversaire chez mes grands-parents moldus, le samedi avant Poudlard… On sera juste ma mère, mes grands-parents et moi ! Propose cette idée à ton père s'il refuse que tu mettes les pieds chez les Potter ou que je vous envahisse à nouveau…_

_Je te fais plein de bisous._

_Tu me manques toujours !_

_Ana._

* * *

Les tests ADN ne se faisaient pas comme chez les moldus, à Sainte-Mangouste. Pas de laboratoires, de machines élaborées dans ce seul but, ou même de gants pour ne pas abimer les preuves. Juste d'une baguette magique.

Ginny Potter avait abaissé les rideaux de la petite salle vide et observait le cheveu d'Anaïa comme s'il pouvait répondre à toutes ses questions. Avec une goutte de sang, elle aurait été bien plus avancée : un petit sort de rien du tout et la vie entière de sa petite nièce n'aurait plus eu aucun secret pour elle. Ou du moins, elle aurait pu s'assurer qu'elle mangeait sainement, qu'elle n'avait aucune maladie moldue ou sorcière et surtout connaître les noms de ses deux parents sans erreur possible.

Avec un cheveu, l'entreprise était plus complexe. Elle pourrait connaître l'âge d'Anaïa –mais ça, elle le savait déjà–, savoir si elle avait une bonne hygiène –avec la mère qu'elle avait, aucun doute n'était envisageable… Et avoir une vague idée de l'identité de ses deux parents grâce à quelques informations basiques à condition qu'ils aient déjà été patients dans l'hôpital.

Rien de bien intéressant en somme.

C'était pour cette raison qu'elle agissait discrètement : elle n'avait aucune intention d'ensorceler un cheveu d'Anaïa alors qu'elle pouvait jeter un coup d'œil à son dossier. Dossier qui reposait bien sagement dans l'une des étagères qui emplissaient la petite pièce. Il comporterait milles informations, mais aussi une mèche coupée lors de son dernier check-up et une goutte de son sang. Ron voulait des réponses, il en aurait, mais pas de la manière dont il l'attendait.

Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle le faisait. Elle trahissait Hermione en agissant dans son dos. Mais Ron était son frère et il l'avait suppliée. Ne pas savoir le torturait et elle était la seule à pouvoir le faire, voilà ce qu'il avait dit. Elle s'était laissée avoir, par amour pour lui et aussi un peu pour voir sa tête lorsqu'elle lui apprendrait qu'Anaïa était bien sa fille et qu'il avait fait tout ce cinéma pour rien. Elle l'obligerait à aller s'excuser auprès d'Hermione, même si elle devait le traîner par les cheveux.

Car Ginny, contrairement à Ron ou à tous les autres membres de sa famille, ne pouvait imaginer qu'Hermione ait trompé son mari. Elle lui avait tout de même posé la question un jour, juste pour s'en assurer, et sa meilleure amie n'avait pas hésité une seconde et lui avait prié de la croire. Elle l'avait cru. Il devait y avoir une autre explication au manque de ressemblances entre Anaïa et son père, et Ginny ferait tout pour la trouver.

Elle s'empara du dossier après l'avoir cherché une bonne minute –de nombreux Weasley étaient nés là– et s'installa sur une chaise pour le feuilleter. Courbes de croissance, poids, petits bobos et grosses maladies… Toute la vie d'Anaïa tenait dans cette enveloppe et Ginny se laissa absorber par chaque information, avant de saisir le minuscule tube de plastique qui contenait une goutte de sang prélevé à la fillette à la naissance.

Avant de se mettre à l'analyser, elle jeta un coup d'œil aux informations notées là onze années plus tôt :

_« Père : Ronald Bilius Weasley. Groupe O._

_Mère : Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley. Groupe B._

_Anaïa Weasley. __Groupe A. »_

Ginny se figea, relu ces quelques mots trois fois, et fronça les sourcils. Anaïa aurait dû être de groupe O ou B, sans aucun doute possible puisque son père était O et sa mère B. Ginny s'empara plus vivement de cette goutte de sang si précieuse et lança le sortilège révélateur le plus vite possible.

A…

Ginny ferma douloureusement les yeux. _Hermione n'avait pas pu…_ Elle secoua la tête en tentant de se remémorer ce qu'elle avait appris sur les groupes sanguins, additionnant chaque groupe à un autre pour trouver une combinaison valable. Mais son cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti à mesure que l'idée de Ron s'insufflait dans le sien.

« Ginny ? »

Elle leva brusquement la tête pour apercevoir l'une de ses collègues la plus proche, Hannah Abbott. Cette dernière l'observa un moment, jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir, et referma la porte dans son dos avec une grimace.

« Tu fouilles dans les dossiers classés, maintenant ?

-C'est… personnel.

-Encore plus interdit alors. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Ginny mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. Hannah était une amie, elle était en couple avec Neville Londubat depuis une décennie et ils dînaient parfois ensemble avec leurs enfants. Elles étaient proches, mais Ginny craignait qu'elle n'en parle à Neville et que l'information filtre trop rapidement. Pourtant, elle avait bien besoin d'un second cerveau en cet instant.

Elle serra le dossier contre sa poitrine en espérant qu'Hannah ne demanderait pas à le voir, et chuchota, la gorge nouée.

« Si un enfant est du groupe A, ses parents ne peuvent pas être du groupe O et B, pas vrai ?

-Evidemment que non, tu le sais bien !

-Mais… Et si c'est le cas ?

-C'est impossible, Gin'. C'est scientifique. Les moldus sont doués pour ces choses là. »

Ginny acquiesça bêtement, redoutant d'accepter ce que son cerveau mettait du temps à comprendre. Il devait y avoir une autre solution, un autre moyen de se rassurer au moins un peu, car si Hannah disait vrai, Anaïa n'était simplement pas… Elle ferma les yeux et inspira une profonde goulée d'air censée la remettre d'aplomb. Inutile.

Les doigts tremblants, elle reposa le dossier sur ses genoux et partit à la recherche du nom de la sage-mage qui avait procédé à l'examen d'Anaïa. _Germaine Blooder_. Elle désigna le nom à Hannah afin de savoir si elle –qui travaillait à Sainte-Mangouste depuis plus longtemps– avait une idée de l'identité de cette femme et la moue de son amie acheva de l'angoisser.

« Tu la connais ?

-Elle a été renvoyée peu avant ton arrivée ici, expliqua Hannah sur le ton du secret. Elle buvait du Whisky-Pur-Feu comme s'il s'agissait d'eau… Monsieur Purce acceptait plutôt gentiment sa passion pour l'alcool, mais il a fini par lui demander de partir, comme ça, du jour au lendemain !

-Et on sait pourquoi elle a été renvoyée ?

-Aucune idée. »

Ginny laissa tomber le dossier, le cœur au bord des lèvres, l'esprit envahi de mille pensées plus affreuses les unes que les autres. Elle réalisa qu'elle tremblait de tout son corps lorsqu'Hannah posa sa main sur son épaule pour conclure :

« Mais il paraît qu'elle a fait quelque chose. Quelque chose de grave. »

* * *

Kylian avait presque oublié à quoi ressemblaient ces après-midis qu'il nommait « Les Moments-Purs ». Son père n'aimait pas recevoir en général, mais quelques jours par an, il organisait une sorte de fête qui n'avait rien de festive où il invitait ses plus proches amis. Il en avait tellement peu qu'ils se comptaient au nombre de deux, mais ils amenaient toujours femmes et enfants, ce qui rendait la perspective de cette journée peu réjouissante pour Ky.

Depuis le haut des marches du premier étage de la maison Malefoy, il observa l'arrivée de son parrain Blaise Zabini qui –après de nombreux mariages et de nombreux divorces– se retrouvait avec une Sorcière Islandaise de dix ans sa benjamine. Il avait eu deux enfants, de deux femmes différentes, mais ne traitait que Santana comme sienne… Le garçon, dont Ky n'avait jamais vu le bout du nez, était le fils d'une Sang-Mêlé et ne pourrait jamais prétendre à l'héritage colossal dont Santana profiterait seule.

Santana avait treize ans et Ky la trouva encore plus condescendante que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, l'été précédent. Une moue dédaigneuse sur les lèvres, elle franchit le seuil en observant les lieux comme s'ils n'étaient pas à son goût et il fut pris d'une envie de lui arracher les yeux. Puis, quand elle leva la tête vers lui, elle se contenta d'un petit sourire presque menaçant. Non, il ne l'aimait définitivement pas.

Il assista ensuite, sans quitter son perchoir, à l'arrivée de son parrain Théodore qui avait commis l'impair d'avoir trois enfants avec la même femme. Trois enfants : un drame pour les Sangs-Purs qui se contentaient généralement d'un seul héritier. Mais Théodore Nott n'était pas n'importe qui, surtout pas pour Ky qui le trouvait bien plus intéressant que son autre parrain. Il travaillait lui –fait encore plus rare parmi les leurs– au Ministère de la Magie, dans un petit bureau surchauffé, à être payé une misère. Mais il s'y amusait, ou du moins c'était ce qu'il répétait à Drago tous les ans quand ce dernier lui demandait pourquoi il s'embêtait à se lever tous les matins. Théodore lui répondait alors qu'au moins, il avait une raison de se lever. Drago cessait généralement de l'interroger. Blaise aussi travaillait, mais Ky trouvait qu'il s'en vantait un peu trop : il avait un emploi d'avocat et ne s'occupait que des cas pouvant lui rapporter fortune et pouvoir : un vrai arriviste dans toute sa splendeur.

Ky jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, admirant pour la énième fois la beauté asiatique –une Sang-Pur évidemment– que Théo avait épousée, puis se concentra sur les trois enfants qui suivaient. Ils n'avaient jamais réellement fait connaissance. Théodore avait déménagé au Japon longtemps avant sa naissance pour se marier et n'était revenu vivre en Angleterre que quatre années plus tôt pour que ses enfants aillent tous à Poudlard. Ils auraient pu s'apprécier, mais Ky passait généralement ces journées enfermé dans sa chambre en priant pour que Santana ne vienne pas le torturer.

Il savait peu de choses à leur sujet, en dehors du fait que Gideon, l'ainé, soit à Serpentard alors que le cadet, Kenji, était un Serdaigle. La petite Jade n'avait que sept ans, mais avec son petit air curieux, Ky soupçonna qu'elle puisse rejoindre Kenji.

Il observa l'arrivée de tout ce beau monde sans avoir la moindre envie de se joindre à eux. Il savait pertinemment que son père ne l'y forcerait pas, mais regretterait qu'il ne se présente pas au moins par politesse. Alors, une fois la porte refermée, il se mit debout et descendit les escaliers, prêt à subir les regards acérés de Santana et les questions habituelles des adultes.

Théodore lui glissa directement un paquet dans les mains en le voyant apparaître et Ky comprit à sa forme qu'il s'agissait d'un livre.

« Pour ton anniversaire, expliqua Théo avec un sourire avant de suivre Drago au petit salon.

-Et un petit quelque chose de ma part ! » lança Blaise en lui tendant une bourse pleine, preuve qu'il n'avait pas eu du tout le temps d'y penser, mais qu'il ne voulait pas perdre sa place de Parrain Numéro Un.

Ky les remercia chaleureusement en les regardant rejoindre le petit salon avec les autres adultes, et se rappela qu'ils s'enfermaient toujours, laissant leurs enfants à leur propre petite vie… Vie que Ky aurait voulu fuir à la seconde en courant. Santana s'approchait déjà de lui lorsque Gideon s'interposa, tournant le dos à la jeune Zabini.

« Bientôt Poudlard, pas vrai ?

-Quoi ? Oh, oui… bredouilla Ky avec un soulagement manifeste.

-Tu vas sûrement rejoindre les Serpentard. Je suis préfet depuis cette année, alors si tu as un problème, je pourrais t'aider.

-Merci…

-C'est normal. Entre nous, il faut bien qu'on se soutienne ! »

Santana éclata d'un rire sans humour dans son dos et Gideon se retourna en passant sa main dans ses cheveux noirs et brillants, prêt apparemment à contrer sa jeune condisciple. Kenji et Jade, eux, ne semblaient que peu intéressés par leurs histoires puisqu'ils s'éloignèrent –Ky comprit qu'il avait eu raison d'imaginer la petite à Serdaigle rien qu'en voyant le regard qu'elle leur porta.

« Ky n'ira jamais à Serpentard ! déclara froidement Santana en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-Parce qu'il n'a rien d'un Serpentard ! Il n'est ni distingué, ni malin. Et encore moins un minimum intéressant ! »

Elle fit mine de bailler, comme pour signifier son ennui et Ky ressentit pour la première fois de sa vie le besoin de cogner dans quelque chose. Pourtant, Gideon ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, puisqu'il rétorqua, la voix si froide que Ky en eut presque peur :

« Tu n'es ni distinguée, ni maline… Et tu fais seulement mine d'être intéressante. Ce que tu prends pour de la distinction est en fait de l'arrogance et tu te crois maline parce que tu es avilie. Ky pourrait très bien aller à Serpentard s'il le voulait. Mais il n'en aura pas la moindre envie s'il croit tout ce que les rumeurs racontent. Ce sont les gens comme toi qui donnent une mauvaise image de notre maison. Les Serpentards ne sont pas ce que tu dis. »

Santana leva les yeux au ciel, apparemment plus agacée qu'honteuse. Ky avait parfois l'impression que rien ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre. Elle le prouva en faisant preuve d'une dignité époustouflante. Ramenant ses cheveux en arrière, elle s'éloigna vers le grand salon qui leur était réservé en soupirant :

« Vous m'ennuyez. Revenez me voir lorsque vous aurez des choses plus passionnantes à raconter ! »

Ky la regarda disparaître avant de se tourner vers Gideon qui avait serré les poings. De toute évidence, il aurait voulu pouvoir faire changer l'idée que se faisaient les autres de la maison des Serpentards, mais Ky lui-même croyait en tous ces ragots qu'il entendait constamment. _Les Serpentards sont cruels. Les Serpentards sont violents. Les Serpentards n'ont aucune bonté en eux, n'espèrent que le mal, ne provoquent que le mal… Tous les Serpentards sont des Mangemorts._

Gideon se tourna vers lui une fois son calme retrouvé et parut lire dans ses pensées. Un petit sourire en coin fit naître une fossette sur son visage et il sembla prêt pour la suite de son discours puisqu'une autre personne avait besoin de l'entendre. Ky ouvrit grand ses oreilles, espérant recueillir un maximum d'informations sur sa potentielle future maison.

« La Maison Serpentard n'accueille pas que des imbéciles comme Santana. Les Serpentards sont avant tout des gens intelligents et prêts à tout pour réussir… Certes, leur ambition les pousse parfois à faire de mauvaises choses, mais c'est leur choix. Notre maison est celle dans laquelle tous les plus cruels atterrissent, mais ce n'est pas elle qui rend les gens mauvais.

-Alors… On est forcément mauvais quand on est à Serpentard ?

-Non ! répliqua Gideon avec un éclat de rire. Je ne me considère pas comme mauvais. Je serais capable de casser la jambe d'un adversaire avant un match de Quidditch si cela pouvait me permettre de le gagner. Mais je ne suis pas mauvais pour autant. Je veux le meilleur, voilà tout. C'est ça le vrai don des Serpentards, Ky. Ce n'est pas la méchanceté ou la valeur du sang. Les Gryffondors ont leur courage, les Serdaigles leur passion pour les études, les Poufsouffles leur loyauté. Et nous avons notre ambition. Alors si tu désires atteindre les étoiles, décrocher la lune… C'est notre maison que tu dois rejoindre. »

* * *

Ron tapait du pied en rythme, celui des battements de son cœur qui s'emballait, encore et encore, l'étourdissant un peu. Il avait demandé à Ginny de garder le silence, mais il lui semblait finalement impossible de ne pas prévenir Hermione de ce qui allait bientôt lui tomber dessus. Il voulait lui donner une dernière chance d'admettre la vérité, une dernière chance de pouvoir réparer ce qu'elle l'avait poussé à briser : leur famille.

Il quitta l'ascenseur en tremblant légèrement, sa peau rougie par l'angoisse couverte d'une fine couche de sueur, et s'avança à travers les bureaux qu'il connaissait bien. Le souvenir d'une chaude après-midi, mille ans auparavant lui semblait-il, lui revint à travers l'étau oppressant de ses angoisses : il n'avait que vingt-trois ans à l'époque et la folie de cette jeunesse. Il s'était faufilé dans le bureau de sa jeune épouse, avait fermé la porte à clé, et l'avait emportée, transportée vers un plaisir défendu, plus vif grâce à leur peur d'être surpris. Elle lui avait annoncé sa grossesse ce jour là. Il en avait pleuré de joie.

Il chassa ce souvenir avec force avant de se glisser dans le couloir qui conduisait au bureau d'Hermione. Il croisa plusieurs connaissances avec lesquelles il échangea quelques mots –météo, enfants, travail, mais rien de personnel, jamais. Puis enfin, il atteignit la grande pièce dans laquelle les associés –ou sous-fifres– de son ancienne femme se tuaient à la tâche. Il se dirigea vers la porte du bureau principal et ne fut pas arrêté. Il frappa un petit coup avant de la pousser et aperçut Hermione. Son angoisse se transforma en panique. Il aurait beau faire et dire n'importe quoi, elle l'impressionnait toujours autant.

Elle était dressée sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper un livre au sommet d'une étagère, mais il se glissa dans son dos pour s'en emparer. Elle sursauta, ne l'ayant pas entendu entrer et écarquilla les yeux de surprise en le reconnaissant. Il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans cet endroit depuis des années. Elle cru voir un fantôme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je passais dans le coin.

-C'est une habitude ces derniers temps, grimaça-t-elle en s'emparant du livre qu'il lui tendait.

-Si je te dérange, je peux… »

Elle l'arrêta d'un geste furtif de la main avant de lui désigner le fauteuil qui faisait face à son bureau. Il s'y installa, mal à l'aise, se remémorant malgré lui ce qu'il s'était produit à cet emplacement même, onze années plus tôt. Elle s'installa derrière son bureau et repoussa les piles de paperasses qui lui cachaient la vue, adressant rapidement à Ron un sourire un peu crispé.

« Si c'est pour l'anniversaire d'Ana, j'ai pensé qu'on pouvait s'arranger comme l'année dernière. Une fête chez mes parents à laquelle tu n'es pas forcé d'assister et une autre au Terrier où je ne viendrais pas pour une raison stupide…

-Quoi ?

-L'anniversaire d'Ana, Ron. C'est dans deux semaines, tu te souviens ? »

En fait non, il avait totalement oublié. En général, il trouvait toujours un cadeau à lui faire et un moyen de ne pas avoir à le lui offrir en personne pour ne pas lire la déception dans ses yeux. L'année précédente, Gabrielle s'était chargée de tout, ravie d'organiser un énorme goûter d'anniversaire dont les finances de Ron avaient mis du temps à se remettre.

« On fera comme tu voudras, murmura-t-il finalement en plantant son regard dans celui d'Hermione qui ne tarda pas à le fuir.

-Alors… Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? »

Ron ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Il lui semblait que trop de choses se bousculaient dans son crâne, et que tout ce qu'il devait dire s'enroulait autour de sa langue, tel un énorme serpent qui menaçait de l'étouffer. Il avala difficilement sa salive, tâcha de trouver un moyen de lui annoncer la vérité… Puis oublia pourquoi il tenait tant à obtenir une réponse.

« Ron ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Il acquiesça nonchalamment. Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui hurler que non, ça n'allait pas, et que ça n'irait de toute façon jamais, pas après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Son inconscient lui rappela qu'il ne s'était pas non plus montré très tendre avec elle. Tous les souvenirs de leurs mille querelles lui revinrent à l'esprit comme si une tornade les avait repoussés vers lui et il serra les dents. Rapidement, quelques mots se disputèrent sur le bout de sa langue et il finit par les siffler, plus fort qu'il ne le voulait.

« J'ai demandé à Gin de faire des tests sur Anaïa pour connaître l'identité de son père. »

Il ferma les yeux, abandonnant son courage de Gryffondor pour une lâcheté compréhensible. Il ne pouvait voir ses yeux en cet instant. Il se persuada qu'elle comprenait peut-être ce qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi, dans son dos, puisque Ginny devait être en pleins tests et qu'Hermione n'aurait plus aucun moyen de l'arrêter désormais. Il réalisa qu'il venait le lui dire maintenant pour cette raison : elle ne pouvait plus rien y faire. La vérité éclaterait désormais au grand jour, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

« Tu as fait quoi ? »

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux en analysant l'émotion qui déformait la voix d'Hermione. Ce n'était pas de la colère, comme il s'y était attendu, ni de la panique –elle s'apprêtait à être démasquée, il aurait été logique qu'elle s'angoisse. Non, l'émotion était différente : une certaine résignation mêlée à un bon lot de peine. Il réalisa qu'elle avait le regard humide et détourna le sien pour ne pas la voir pleurer. Combien de litres de larmes avait-elle versé durant leurs disputes ?

« C'est la chose à faire, Hermione. J'ai besoin d'avancer et…

-T'être remarié et avoir eu un enfant en l'espace de deux ans ne te suffit pas pour tourner la page ? répliqua-t-elle, la voix étouffée. Tu avances, Ron, tu ne fais que ça ! Alors ne viens pas me dire que tu agis par amour pour la vérité…

-J'ai besoin de savoir. »

Il sursauta en l'entendant se lever, renversant son fauteuil au passage. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi pâle, comme si elle était sur le point de défaillir et il tenta de se remémorer un sortilège au cas au cela se produisait.

« Savoir quoi ?! Cracha-t-elle en levant les bras. Je croyais que tu savais déjà, Ron, tu as l'air tellement sûr de toi ! Voir que tu es son père écrit noir sur blanc ne te suffirait même pas et tu le sais. Tu as décidé de ne plus être le père d'Anaïa il y a longtemps, quoi qu'il se passe…

-C'est totalement faux, Hermione, démentit-il en secouant la tête, prêt à se défendre.

-Vraiment ? Alors, lorsque Ginny viendra vers toi avec le résultat de ses tests… La croiras-tu quand elle te dira qu'Anaïa est ta fille ? »

Il planta ses yeux dans les siens, tels deux poignards et il prit conscience des réelles raisons de sa visite. Il voulait lui faire peur, il voulait qu'elle lui dise la vérité, il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche à elle… Sinon, elle n'aurait plus eu de raison d'être.

« Anaïa n'est pas ma fille.

-Oui, tu as raison, soupira-t-elle d'un seul coup.

-Quoi ? »

Il n'en revenait pas. Enfin, après tout ce temps, elle pourrait avouer ses mensonges ? Puis, elle éclata d'un rire sombre, atténué rapidement par des sanglots et continua sur sa lancée.

« Oui. Je suis une femme étonnante. J'étais folle amoureuse d'un homme, je venais de me marier, je ne rêvais que d'une famille, d'une maison, d'un avenir… Et je me suis brusquement dit « Oh, mais non, c'est trop facile ! Et si je pimentais un peu ma petite vie en tentant de tomber enceinte d'un autre homme ? Combien de temps mon merveilleux mari prendra-t-il pour s'en rendre compte ? »…

-Herm…

-Je t'aimais, Ron, coupa-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, ses larmes dévalant désormais sur ses joues. Je t'aimais plus que tout au monde. Je t'aimais et on avait une vie sexuelle plus que plaisante. Pourquoi, par Merlin, serais-je allée voir ailleurs ?! Toi qui sais tout mieux que tout le monde, qui crois avoir tout compris… Dis-moi. Dis-moi pourquoi j'aurai fait ça dans ton imagination ? »

Il resta muet. Il n'avait aucune réponse à lui offrir. Peut-être avait-elle bu, peut-être s'était-elle laissée faire pour éprouver quelque chose de différent, peut-être était-ce juste un moyen de se sentir moins coincée, moins Hermione… Il baissa les yeux vers ses mains qui tremblaient. _Je t'aimais, Ron_. Il sentit des larmes brûler ses paupières. Lui aussi l'avait aimée, à en rêver la nuit pendant toute son adolescence, à risquer sa vie pour elle pendant la bataille, à lui demander de l'épouser seulement quelques semaines après leur premier baiser, à retenir ses hormones parce qu'elle voulait attendre et attendre encore… Il l'avait aimée plus qu'il n'aimerait jamais plus.

Et maintenant, il la haïssait plus qu'il n'avait jamais haï. Voldemort, Mangemorts, Malefoy… Ils auraient désormais eu plus de chance à trouver une place dans son cœur démoli qu'elle.

« Je ne sais pas Hermione. »

Hermione émit un petit rire, plus triste qu'autre chose, et essuya ses larmes de la manche de sa robe. Elle ne lui avait jamais paru aussi faible, aussi brisée qu'en ce jour. Naïvement, il espéra qu'elle sentait la fin de son mensonge arriver. Car pour lui, aucune autre solution n'était à envisager. Buté, il ne pouvait imaginer un autre scénario. Personne n'aurait pu.

Hermione renifla et l'ancien-Ron se déchaîna dans la poitrine du nouveau, hurlant qu'il pouvait la prendre dans ses bras et s'excuser. Ron se leva, et tourna les talons, les points serrés de n'avoir pu obtenir ce qu'il désirait tant. Il n'avait eu que larmes et cris. Il n'avait jamais eu que ça. Il s'apprêtait à franchir la porte, mais se retint une seconde de plus, juste le temps de lui dire d'un ton presque comminatoire :

« Je te tiendrais au courant dès que j'aurais les résultats… »

* * *

Drago remonta la couverture de Ky sur son corps endormi, comme tous les soirs depuis la naissance de l'enfant. Ky avait tendance à gigoter constamment et il devait l'emmitoufler –à moins de vouloir l'entendre gigoter au beau milieu de la nuit à la recherche d'un brin de chaleur. Il déposa un bref baiser sur son front, éteignit la lumière et se glissa au dehors, l'esprit encore un peu embrumé par l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité avec ses deux meilleurs amis.

Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et déboutonna sa chemise, brûlant de chaud alors qu'il ne faisait que douze degrés entre ses murs. Mais la chaleur venait de l'intérieur de son corps, envahissant ses joues rougies. Il n'était même pas saoul. Juste suffisamment pour être heureux de se mettre au lit. Il se laissa tomber sur le matelas et ferma les yeux, troublé par les petits points qui dansaient sous ses paupières closes. Il se mit à compter les dragons, à la recherche d'un sommeil qui tardait à venir, puis comprit enfin ce qui l'embêtait tant : la sonnette d'entrée.

Il se leva d'un bond, jurant contre l'idiot qui osait faire du bruit à cette heure ci, et descendit les marches menant au rez-de-chaussée en courant. Dondre se trouvait déjà là, prêt à intervenir, mais Drago le chassa d'un geste avant d'ouvrir la porte à la volée, avec la ferme intention de renvoyer l'inopportun chez lui à coups de pieds.

Il se figea en reconnaissant Hermione Granger. Une Hermione Granger en larmes, au visage rougi et au corps tremblotant… Mais une Hermione Granger quand même. Il la regarda longuement en silence, avant de laisser un sourire tordre sa bouche.

« J'essaie me souvenir à quoi ressemblait ma vie à l'époque où je ne me retrouvais pas nécessairement face à une Granger en larmes ou en colère dès que j'ouvrais une porte…

-Je peux entrer ? répliqua-t-elle sans s'amuser de sa boutade –enfin, il ne s'était pas sérieusement attendu à ce qu'elle éclate de rire et le félicite de son humour, mais elle aurait au moins pu faire un petit effort.

-Il est tard, Granger… »

Elle planta son regard dans le sien et un frisson grimpa le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ce regard là valait toutes les supplications de la terre, et son corps entier se refusa à repousser la lionne. D'un pas, il s'écarta du passage pour la laisser rentrer et fut surpris de l'envie qu'il ressentit brusquement : celle de sécher ses larmes.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le fond du hall, comme pour s'assurer que Ky n'était pas présent ou que personne ne pourrait les surprendre, et Drago ferma la porte. Le bruit la fit sursauter et il eut à nouveau envie de l'embrasser. Il lui parut stupide d'oser le penser, mais il avait l'impression que toute sa vie tournerait désormais autour de ce maudit baiser : il y aurait eu l'avant… Et il s'impatientait à l'idée de l'après.

« Je suis désolée, chuchota-t-elle du bout des lèvres. Je ne savais pas où aller…

-Ta fille non plus, lui rappela-t-il, un petit sourire flottant au coin de sa bouche, si bien qu'elle eut très envie de le pêcher du bout des lèvres. Vous devriez peut-être envisager d'investir dans une pièce spéciale pour vos crises de larmes ou…

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venue. »

Elle n'était définitivement pas réceptive à son humour lui semblait-il, et il en fut passablement offensé. Il faisait des efforts pourtant : il ne se moquait pas vraiment, il la taquinait tout au plus. Il espérait un baiser et savait qu'il ne l'obtiendrait pas en la poussant à la violence. Quoi que… Il se souvint que cela avait plutôt bien marché les premières fois. Il lui avait suffit de dire quelque chose d'un peu idiot, d'employer son ton de séducteur, de la toucher et elle l'avait frappé, ce qui avait conduit au baiser le plus intime de sa vie. La gorge nouée, il se lança :

« Moi, je sais. »

Il compressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, attirant ainsi l'attention sur elles et Hermione esquissa un sourire, à sa plus grande surprise. D'un pas, elle s'approcha de lui et il oublia de respirer. Se pouvait-il qu'elle…

« Peut-être bien, admit-elle avec une rougeur qu'il trouva à la fois risible et attendrissante. Je crois qu'on ne peut oublier l'inoubliable qu'avec une chose… Plus inoubliable encore.

-Tu parles de notre baiser ? s'étonna-t-il, sans comprendre pourquoi sa voix flanchait.

-Non, je parle de quelque chose que j'ai vraiment besoin d'oublier. Tu peux… Tu peux faire ça pour moi ? M'aider à oublier ? »

Drago resta silencieux, étourdi par les battements de son cœur dans ses oreilles, tambourinement assourdissant qui menaçait de le rendre fou. Il éprouva le besoin de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, pourquoi elle avait l'air si détruite ce soir là, qui l'avait mise dans un tel état. Il songea au type-banal-au-prénom-banal et croisa les doigts pour qu'il soit responsable : au moins, il n'aurait plus eu à se laisser tuer par l'éclat de jalousie qui s'était planté dans son cœur. Peut-être pourrait-il lui faire du mal, après tout, juste pour avoir osé l'interrompre la veille alors qu'il était si proche du but.

But qui lui faisait désormais face, entièrement soumise à son désir, prête à combler le sien. Il prit peur. Une peur panique et irrationnelle. Jamais il n'avait couché avec une ancienne ennemie, jamais il n'avait touché une Sang-de-Bourbe aussi intimement qu'il rêvait de le faire… Et jamais il n'avait couché avec une femme qui lui avait fait subir trois humiliations, avait manqué de l'émasculer et avait fait couler son sang si précieux.

Sa main se posa instinctivement sur la joue d'Hermione lorsque celle-ci s'approcha encore et il eut l'impression que son corps décidait de lui-même, le poussant à oublier ses préjugés, oublier qui elle était aussi. Il se répéta, prêt à tout pour se convaincre : « Ce n'est qu'une femme, une simple femme avec laquelle tu as envie de faire certaines choses… Et quand tu veux, tu fais. Quand tu veux, tu fais. Quand tu veux… »

« Je peux… » approuva sa voix sans le consulter.

Aussi tendrement que possible –il s'attendait toujours à recevoir un mauvais coup de sa part– il posa ses lèvres sur ses paupières closes, effaçant ses larmes. Il en suivit une, lentement, et l'aspira d'un baiser, avant de glisser plus bas, jusqu'à atteindre sa bouche. Il n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de l'embrasser, d'abord avec une incertitude charmante, preuve même qu'il se perdait peu à peu, puis avec moins d'ambiguïtés.

Hermione gémit contre lui et il s'en trouva conforté dans son espérance : oui, il pouvait. Il pouvait lui faire oublier tout ce qu'elle voulait, et oublier lui aussi qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Pas avec _elle_. Un autre gémissement, et il en profita pour partir à l'exploration de cette bouche entrouverte, glissant entre ses lèvres, mêlant sa langue à la sienne avec volupté. Elle le mordilla et il repoussa toutes ses craintes, définitivement. Hermione Granger n'était qu'une femme parmi tant d'autres, Sang-Pur ou non, Miss-je-sais-tout ou non. Juste une femme.

Il plongea avec avidité dans son étreinte, passant ses bras autour de sa taille pour la coller plus à lui encore avec le désir absurde de pouvoir se fondre en elle, immédiatement. Mais il avait tant à faire avant d'en arriver là. Il frémit en sentant les mains de la lionne qui s'étaient brusquement mises à fourrager ses cheveux, collant davantage son visage au sien. Il lui rendit son baiser, lui offrant exactement ce qu'elle semblait désirer : un plaisir sauvage et abrupte.

Il se détacha soudainement d'elle pour avaler une goulée d'air pur. Il voulait la combler, pas s'évanouir sous le manque d'oxygène et elle lui décocha un regard assassin, empli d'une frustration délectable. Il ébaucha un sourire en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres et se moqua un peu d'elle, prêt à tout pour lui rappeler que cela n'était qu'une petite nuit, qu'il était prêt à lui faire éprouver tout le plaisir qu'elle accepterait, mais que cela ne se reproduirait sûrement jamais.

« Sois patiente, Granger. Profites-en. Ça n'arrivera qu'une fois… »

Il cueillit un baiser sur ses lèvres rouges, désireux aussi de lui faire comprendre qu'il dirigerait les opérations. Il était l'homme, il commandait, c'était aussi simple que cela. Les mains d'Hermione se posèrent brusquement sur son torse et il se souvint que sa chemise était entrouverte. Le contact de ses paumes froides lui procura un indescriptible bien-être, et il planta son regard dans le sien pour soupirer, vaincu :

« Sauf si c'est vraiment inoubliable…

-Je vous laisse vous charger de ce côté ci, minauda-t-elle en se collant à lui. C'est bien vous le professionnel de l'inoubliable, n'est-ce pas ?

-Il paraît, oui.

-Alors, prouvez-le moi. »

Elle taquina sa bouche du bout de sa langue et il faillit céder à sa pulsion, celle de lui faire l'amour là, sans concession. Hélas, il n'était pas seul dans la maison, et toutes les femmes du monde ne pouvaient éclipser son fils. Il se devait d'être discret afin de protéger le peu d'innocence qu'il lui restait. Il s'empara de la lèvre inférieure d'Hermione, la mordilla, possessif, puis prit sa main dans la sienne. Il désigna l'étage d'un geste du menton et avec un petit sourire, lui offrit la réponse qu'elle trépignait d'entendre depuis de longues minutes :

« L'inoubliable vous attends là-haut. »

* * *

**Note _ **Paraitrait que je suis sadique... Mais là, franchement, je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi ! xD

**Petites questions** _ 1. Que pensez-vous de Ron -autant au départ que lors de son "ptit coucou" à Hermione ? -n'aurait-il pas mieux fait de s'abstenir, sérieusement ? ; 2. Et Ginny alors ? (Très franchement, je pense qu'elle se posait aussi des questions... xD) Je présume que vous avez désormais tous compris LE truc ... ? ; 3. Un ptit avis sur les nouveaux personnages ? -vous reverrez Santana, (youpee...) & Gideon (Lui, je l'adore. 3) en priorité. / Et sur Théo & Blaise -que vous reverrez également, Blaise en particulier... ? 4. Et mon petit trio Potter ? -Cameron, Cameron, Cameron, youhou ! ; 5. ... Et la fin vous a-t-elle plu ? (Je crois qu'Hermione a enfin compris que le sexe peut lui faire oublier ses malheurs... enfin, le bon sexe, donc forcément, elle pense à Drago, hihihi.) ; 6. Pour finir, avez-vous aimé ce chapitre ? :D

**_Dans le prochain épisode_** _ La nuit de Drago & Hermione (Sans lemon, je préviens pour que vous ne soyez pas déçues. xD C'est plutôt... l'entre-sexe.) ; Ky qui parle nord & sud... (xD Vous comprendrez, je vous jure.) ; Cameron qui s'la joue Gryffondor ; Anaïa qui vire hystérique -plus que d'habitude- & manipulatrice... ; et le retour du Je... euh le retour de Jack. :D J'espère que vous l'attendez avec impatience parce qu'il va vous faire rigoler ! (Le chapitre, pas Jack. Jack, il va vous faire euh... Rien du tout en fait. xD)

**Bisous bisous, Review Review**

**Bewitch_Tales**


	10. Chapter 10

**Pairing ****– **Drago Malefoy / Hermione Granger. _ Et oui, enfin... :P _ et y'a toujours quelques couples qui tentent de passer faire coucou d'temps en temps.

**Genre ****– **Romance/Famille.

**Rating ****–** T. -non, mais je vous jure, rien ne va plus... D'accord, je l'admets, ça finira par se changer en M.

**Disclaimer ****–** Le monde & les personnages adultes appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne prends pas en compte l'épilogue du Tome 7.

**Note de l'auteure** – Ne me détestez pas ! xD J'ai fait aussi vite que possible -enfin aussi vite que possible en conservant ma santé mentale. Pour explication, ma mère a passé un bout d'vacances chez moi, du coup, l'ordi est passé un peu à la trappe... J'avais réussi à répondre à quelques courts reviews quand j'avais un moment ; mais il m'en restait énormément à son départ... Il m'a fallu un ptit peu de temps pour réussir à répondre à tous, puis préparer ce chapitre (Enlever les insultes de Loufoca à Jack par exemple :P Franchement, faut arrêter hein. Il est UTILE, je vous jure ! xD) ; mais le voilà ! Enfin ! u_u' Vous avez besoin d'un résumé des chapitres précédents pour comprendre, vous avez déjà tout oublié ?! Comment ça j'exagère ?! xD

Passons le délire -chaleur : Merci ! :D Vous vous êtes surpassés au niveau review à ce chapitre & ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir -genre sourire demeuré & tout. Un jour je vais rester bloquer avec ce sourire d'idiote & ce sera de votre faute... :P

Ensuite -puisqu'on me pose touuuuuut le temps la question (le prochain qui le fait maintenant, il va m'entendre xD) je poste normalement toutes les semaines. Pas de jour précis -ça dépend de Loufoca / du temps que j'prends à vous répondre & tout. Mais entre samedi & lundi on va dire. Cette absence momentanée était exceptionnelle & normalement là, je ne devrai plus avoir de retard -ou je vous préviendrai. ^^

Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture... Qui vous plaira j'espère !

* * *

**Un Air de Famille**

**Chapitre 10**

* * *

Un frisson escalada sournoisement le long de ses jambes, grimpant entre elles pour se nicher là où Drago avait posé ses mains, juste en haut de sa cuisse. Hermione poussa un petit gémissement en le sentant bouger contre elle et il rouvrit brusquement les yeux, rivant son regard au sien. Comme la première fois où ils avaient été si proches, sur le Chemin de Traverse, elle fut happée par la puissance d'acier de son regard. Son souffle se heurta dès qu'il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Elle s'était imaginée qu'il l'ignorerait consciencieusement et la renverrait du lit dès qu'ils auraient fini, mais il s'était accroché à elle en une étreinte presque trop tendre. Elle sentait son cœur battre encore plus fort et laissa son bien-être l'envahir : peu importait ce qu'il adviendrait après, elle se devait de profiter pour le moment.

Drago brisa la quiétude de l'instant en ouvrant la bouche, pour dire l'une de ces idioties dont il avait le secret. De toute évidence, son cerveau n'était pas connecté au reste de son être, c'était la seule explication possible.

« Alors ?

-Alors ? répéta-t-elle en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Alors… A quel point est-ce que c'était inoubliable ? »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, stupéfaite qu'il puisse aussi rapidement faire partir toutes les émotions qui la tiraillaient. Elle le trouvait parfois particulièrement imbu de lui-même, et il n'avait pas intérêt à compter sur elle pour attiser son amour pour sa petite personne. Pas question.

« Pas mal, répondit-elle mystérieusement en priant pour que sa voix ne trahisse pas son mensonge.

-Pas mal ? »

Il se redressa un peu, entièrement nu et elle tâcha douloureusement de ne pas laisser son regard glisser au sud de son visage. Ses mains pourtant se glissèrent sur son torse, sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler. Drago posa ses paumes par dessus les siennes, l'air totalement dépité. Apparemment, il n'avait jamais eu droit à un simple « Pas mal » pas très emballé. Hermione s'interrogea : combien de femmes avaient crié son amour pour lui après qu'il leur ait fait ressentir ce qu'elle avait vécu durant les dernières heures ? Elle-même avait envie de l'embrasser langoureusement avant de lui dire « _Encore, encore, encore, s'il te plait, pitié _! » … Mais elle avait sa fierté.

« Pas mal. C'était une expérience intéressante !

-Sérieusement, Granger, gronda-t-il en l'attirant vers elle, presque menaçant. Si tu ne dis pas immédiatement que c'était plus que pas mal, je recommencerais jusqu'à ce que tu ne tiennes même plus sur tes jambes… »

« _Oh oui, recommence _! » hurla une petite voix dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Elle la fit taire à coups d'orgueil. Ses mains ondulaient sur le torse nu de son amant d'une nuit, mais elle tenta de ne pas montrer à quel point tout cela lui plaisait : son corps ferme, ses cheveux ébouriffés, son sourire arrogant mais charmant malgré tout… Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, résistant à l'envie de l'embrasser à nouveau.

« C'était pas mal. Mais tu sais, si tu n'avais pas pratiqué depuis longtemps… C'est possible que tu te sois un peu rouillé. »

D'accord, là, elle était carrément cruelle, mais son instinct de survie lui conseillait d'agir ainsi. Elle imaginait qu'admettre le plaisir qu'elle avait éprouvé la rendrait brusquement minable, identique à toutes les autres. Et elle ne voulait pas leur ressembler, quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Mais son corps aimait la trahir : elle expira bruyamment en sentant les doigts de Drago remonter plus haut à l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

« Rouillé ? Je suis un Malefoy, Granger. Et les Malefoy font beaucoup de choses, mais ils ne rouillent pas ! »

Il l'écrasa brutalement de son corps, se hissant au dessus d'elle pour l'embrasser comme elle en rêvait depuis d'interminables minutes. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour lui laisser le passage et elle le laissa se glisser entre ses jambes, prête à recommencer. Encore. Et encore.

« Je ne rouille pas, Granger… »

* * *

« Par Merlin, Granger, où dissimulais-tu ce magnifique postérieur à l'époque de Poudlard ? »

Elle éclata de rire alors qu'il la dévisageait, admirant sa nudité comme si ce qu'il voyait était incroyable. Elle était fière, vraiment, et regrettait que son avis compte autant. Elle étouffa un rire lorsqu'il laissa glisser son regard sur le « magnifique postérieur » en question et il fronça les sourcils, comme s'il avait du mal à croire tout ce qu'il lui arrivait.

« Malefoy, arrête de me regarder comme ça.

-Non, mais laisse-moi essayer de comprendre comment j'ai pu passer à côté de ça !

-Tu étais sûrement trop occupé à me traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe et à m'imiter lever la main en classe.

-Ah oui, c'est sûrement ça, approuva-t-il sans éprouver la moindre honte –ou en la dissimulant vraiment très bien. C'est dommage… J'aurais probablement pu en profiter à l'époque.

-J'en doute. Je n'aurais jamais pu me retrouver dans cette situation à l'époque. Je ne t'aurais jamais laissé me voir nue. Ja-mais. »

Il s'appuya sur son avant-bras pour la dévisager et elle se sentit s'enflammer à nouveau. Elle commençait vraiment à se demander s'il n'avait pas lancé un étrange sortilège à ses iris pour être capable de la faire trembler à ce point.

« Je suis certain que j'aurai pu te convaincre, Granger.

-Tu aurais déjà dû te convaincre toi ! »

Ses sourcils se rejoignirent sous cette remarque et Hermione glissa son doigt jusqu'à l'avant-bras de l'homme et sur la Marque des Ténèbres qui s'y exposait. Lorsqu'il s'était débarrassé de sa chemise, elle avait réellement paniqué. Pendant une seconde, elle s'était rappelée de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, de ce qu'il était. Il avait fait disparaître toutes ses appréhensions d'un baiser bien placé et elle avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle de son cœur.

Il esquissa un sourire d'excuse en comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire. En effet, il doutait que ses préjugés aient pu disparaître aussi vite à l'époque. Encore maintenant, il avait du mal à croire en ce qu'il venait de faire avec elle et priait pour ce que cela ne se sache jamais. Mais une envie plus impérieuse lui brouillait l'estomac : celle de recommencer dans les plus brefs délais. Son désir le trahi en dressant une certaine partie de son corps et elle s'esclaffa à nouveau, plus moqueuse cette fois, bien qu'heureuse de lui faire autant d'effet.

« C'est de leur faute… s'excusa-t-il en posant sa main au bas de ses reins, avant de la descendre encore plus bas, lui provoquant mille frissons. Entièrement de _leur_ faute ! »

* * *

« Tu es toujours comme ça, _après _? »

Drago caressait ses cheveux depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes en l'admirant comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde, ce qui commençait à sérieusement la mettre mal à l'aise. Au dehors le soleil commençait à se lever, prouvant que la nuit était bel et bien finie et qu'il leur faudrait retourner à leur chaleureuse haine partagée… Ce qui ne serait évidemment pas possible s'il continuait à la contempler ainsi. Il esquissa un sourire et elle sentit un petit courant électrique traverser son bas-ventre. Elle non plus n'était pas pressée de revenir à toute cette colère et cette rancœur, elle doutait même que ce soit possible.

« Comment suis-je ?

-Tu sembles… _amoureux_, s'esclaffa-t-elle pour minimiser la puissance de ce terme.

-Assurément, admit-il en plissant les sourcils. Mais ce n'est pas de toi, rassure-toi. Je suis juste… entiché de l'amour, surtout sous cette forme, continua-t-il en la reluquant, plus lubrique. En particulier sous ces formes… »

Il passa ses doigts contre la chute de ses reins et elle serra les dents pour ne plus perdre le contrôle de sa libido. Il lui jeta une œillade suggestive pour lui signifier qu'il n'était pas dupe, puis ramena son visage au sien pour lui offrir un mémorable baiser, un de plus pour sa collection de souvenirs. Elle grogna contre ses lèvres quand il les mordilla, puis se laissa faire, câline. Elle ramena ses hanches contre les siennes et se mut avec volupté, provoquant la réaction qu'elle espérait. Il soupira, comme épuisé, avant de chuchoter contre ses lèvres :

« Encore ?

-Je veux plus d'Inoubliable, avoua-t-elle en s'empourprant.

-Je ne peux être davantage amoureux que je ne le suis déjà, tu sais…

-Elle m'a l'air partante, _elle _! »

Drago éclata d'un rire communicatif face à sa réflexion et elle se laissa prendre, riant avec lui, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il l'embrasse à nouveau, cédant à sa supplique. Elle l'arrêta un instant, juste pour murmurer, une nuance de doute éclatant dans ses iris dorés :

« Lorsque je quitterais cette chambre, tu recommenceras donc à me trouver insipide, hideuse, ou je-ne-sais-quoi d'autre ? »

Il eut le malheur de prendre le temps de la réflexion, dernière chose à faire lorsqu'une femme avec laquelle il venait de faire l'amour trois fois pouvait lui poser cette question. Mais son amour soudain pour le corps de la lionne ne l'empêchait pas de constater qu'il ne pourrait pas aller plus loin avec elle : il n'oserait jamais au grand jamais l'embrasser en public, à moins de vouloir s'humilier. Il l'admira un instant cependant, car ce n'était pas la question qu'elle lui avait posé. Elle n'attendait pas une déclaration d'amour éternelle –elle n'en aurait pas voulu venant de lui de toute façon juste un signe qu'elle garderait de son charme après.

Il secoua la tête plusieurs fois, de gauche à droite. Il lui semblait que jamais il ne pourrait oublier cette Hermione Granger là. Peu importait qu'elle remette son affreuse robe de sorcière qui dissimulait son corps avec tant de cruauté pour les pauvres hommes de ce monde ou qu'elle rattache ses cheveux à la manière d'une institutrice coincée. Il se souviendrait toujours de la Hermione Granger nue, au corps moite, à l'arôme envoûtant, à la chevelure déployée… Et aux plus belles fesses qu'il n'ait jamais vues de sa vie.

* * *

Ky se réveilla en se recroquevillant sous la couette, suite à un intense cauchemar où le choixpeau lui expliquait qu'aucune maison ne lui convenait et qu'il devrait former la sienne, tout seul, pour toujours. Il plissa le nez en se répétant qu'il était tout à fait impossible que cela se produise, mais se promit de se renseigner malgré tout en fouinant dans les livres de son père : si le cas s'était déjà présenté, il le saurait !

En grattant allégrement une piqûre d'insecte sur son bras, il sortit du lit et glissa ses pieds dans ses chaussons en grelottant. Il espérait presque atterrir chez les Gryffondor, puisqu'il avait lu qu'il faisait toujours chaud dans leurs quartiers –alors que les sous-sols des Serpentards n'avaient rien à envier à sa maison. Il enfila son peignoir accroché à la patère de sa chambre et ouvrit la porte pour aller déjeuner, bien qu'il sache pertinemment qu'il était trop tôt pour que quiconque soit debout.

Il faisait la liste de tout ce qu'il rêvait de manger lorsqu'il entendit un bruit étrange. Un gloussement. Enfin, il avait évidemment déjà entendu des gens glousser, rire, et autres expressions de bonheur ou de plaisir, mais jamais dans cette maison. Pas qu'il s'en souvienne en tout cas.

Avec un froncement de sourcils, il réalisa que ces rires –puisqu'ils se multipliaient– provenaient de la salle de bain de son père, celle dans laquelle il n'avait pas le droit d'entrer –son père avait tendance à se montrer très protecteur envers ses affaires. La curiosité était un vilain défaut, Ky le savait, mais il ne parvint pas à résister à la tentation de s'approcher un peu, sur la pointe des pieds.

Il n'eut pas le temps de fuir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant échapper plus violemment un rire, puis un autre, jusqu'à ce que Ky comprenne à qui ils appartenaient. Son père, d'abord. Il ne reconnut pas l'autre voix, mais aperçut son visage. Hermione Granger. Il écarquilla les yeux en la voyant avant de se tourner d'un bond lorsqu'elle émit un petit cri de surprise. Drago laissa échapper un juron et Ky sentit sa peau s'enflammer d'un seul coup. Il n'avait probablement jamais été aussi rouge de sa vie, mais Hermione Granger ne portait qu'une serviette de bain, et c'était la première femme qu'il voyait dans cette tenue. Il n'avait pas eu de mère et son père était discret lors de ses aventures.

Sauf cette fois, évidemment, et il fallait que ça tombe sur la mère de sa toute nouvelle amie, sa… Ky ne put s'empêcher de sourire en comprenant ce que la présence d'Hermione Granger dans cette salle de bain signifiait, mais n'eut pas le temps de se mettre à sautiller pour démontrer à quel point il était heureux, que son père s'approcha de lui.

« Il n'est que six heures trente, Ky, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?! »

Il avait l'air si paniqué que Ky eut envie de rire, puis de le rassurer. _« T'inquiètes, papa, je voulais que ça se produise, on voulait que ça se produise. Continuez donc, j'ai une lettre à écrire. »…_

« J'ai fait un cauchemar et j'avais faim. Je suis désolé, Madame Granger, ajouta-t-il après un court silence, malgré tout embarrassé de l'avoir vue si dévêtue.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Ky, répondit Drago à la place d'Hermione qui –figée à quelques pas– paniquait encore plus que lui. Tu peux aller m'attendre dans la cuisine, s'il te plait ? Je te rejoins dans deux minutes. »

Ky acquiesça courageusement avant de filer dans le couloir, croisant les doigts pour qu'Hermione ne dise pas à Anaïa qu'il portait un pyjama avec de petits nounours verts dessus : il ne la considérait peut-être pas tout à fait comme une fille, mais il y avait des limites quand même !

* * *

Hermione poussa un soupir en voyant Ky disparaître, puis remarqua les muscles tendus de Drago, sa nuque crispée et ses poings serrés et comprit qu'il venait brusquement de regretter toute cette fichue nuit. Pourtant, lorsqu'il se tourna à nouveau vers elle, il souriait, un peu gêné, mais pas furieux du tout. Il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses épis mouillés de la douche et elle resserra sa serviette autour d'elle, comme si elle pouvait contenir son désir insatiable.

« Je vais y aller, finit-elle par dire.

-Oui, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. »

Il tendit la main vers elle, mais Hermione se détourna juste à temps. La nuit était finie. Il serra les dents, mais ne lui fit aucune réflexion quant à son comportement. Elle se glissa par la porte de sa chambre pour retourner chercher ses vêtements et il la suivit, brutalement plus lourd. Le poids de ce qu'ils venaient de faire s'abattit sur ses épaules, menaçant de l'enfoncer dans le sol, mais il agit le plus normalement possible.

Lorsqu'elle se glissa dans sa robe, faisant disparaître le corps dont il avait joui à de multiples reprises cette nuit, là, il eut du mal à ne pas lui ordonner de la retirer à nouveau. Calmement, il enfila quelques vêtements à son tour, et l'observa mettre ses chaussures, sans oser dire un mot.

Il ne put rester silencieux pourtant quand elle se dirigea vers la porte. D'un seul coup, il l'attrapa, l'attirant contre son torse pour l'embrasser une dernière fois. Elle répondit à son étreinte, sans être animée par la même passion pourtant. Il colla son front au sien, et chuchota :

« C'était inoubliable au moins ? »

Elle éclata d'un rire un peu triste, et il comprit exactement ce qu'elle ressentait. Auraient-ils pu jouer plus longtemps finalement ? Peut-être pouvait-il retirer sa réflexion de la veille au sujet du besoin que cela ne se reproduise jamais ? Peut-être pouvait-il…

« Tu veux repasser ce soir ? »

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, esquissa un petit sourire, et il sut qu'il avait gagné. Puis non. Elle ferma douloureusement les yeux, comme si elle se rappelait quelque chose, et bégaya, honteuse :

« Je vois Jack ce soir.

-_Jack _? répéta-t-il avec l'impression qu'elle venait de lui refiler un nouveau coup à l'entre-jambe.

- L'homme de mon bureau. Celui que tu as rencontré…

-Je croyais que tu avais déjà couché avec lui, se souvint-il avec une crispation étrange, comme si cette idée le dégoûtait irrémédiablement.

-Oui, et alors ?

-Et bien… Pourquoi tu voudrais…

-Parce qu'il n'y a pas que le sexe dans la vie, Monsieur Malefoy ! »

Elle lui tira la langue, taquine, et il la saisit entre ses dents avant de l'embrasser plus férocement encore. Elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur, mais le nom de Jack avait creusé un fossé entre eux, et il lui semblait que le traverser serait une épreuve insurmontable. Elle posa ses mains à plat sur le torse de son amant d'une nuit. Une nuit. Elle le repoussa.

« Je dois y aller.

-Oui, tu dois dormir un peu pour être belle à ton rendez-vous de ce soir. »

Elle eut presque l'impression qu'il était jaloux avant de se ressaisir : non, il était simplement possessif. Il avait pu profiter de son corps toute la nuit et regrettait que ce soit déjà fini. Elle devait avouer qu'elle était exactement dans le même état que lui. Un frisson de déplaisir grimpa le long de son dos lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne pourrait jamais plus se laisser aller dans ses bras.

Puis, elle se rappela que Ky les avait vus et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, craignant de dire une bêtise qui pourrait rapprocher encore plus ses sourcils froncés.

« Tu peux t'arranger pour que Ky ne dise rien à Ana ?

-Bien sûr. Je n'ai pas envie que ça se sache, non plus. »

Elle acquiesça, comprenant exactement ce que cela signifiait. Elle ne voulait pas que quiconque l'apprenne à cause de ce que les gens diraient : elle était folle, avait perdu l'esprit, s'était laissée avoir par son physique avantageux. Elle imaginait aussi ce qu'on pourrait dire dans son dos. Les autres pouvaient parfois être d'une cruauté déroutante, même après trente ans.

Pour lui, les choses étaient différentes. Il était un Sang-Pur, il avait été éduqué d'une certaine manière. Pas question d'admettre avoir partagé sa couche avec une Sang-de-Bourbe, et surtout pas avec Granger-l'amie-de-Potter, la Miss-je-sais-tout, sa Dent-de-Lapin à lui. Il sentit un petit pincement au cœur en imaginant que plus jamais il ne pourrait…

« Au revoir, Granger. »

On n'éternisait pas les adieux chez les Sang-Purs.

* * *

Ky grignotait sa tartine du bout des dents sans lâcher son père du regard, conscient qu'il était trop plongé dans ses pensées pour lui prêter la moindre attention. Mais il savait qu'il préparait un long discours et en connaissait déjà la teneur. Il s'offrait deux possibilités. La première, il mentait : non il n'avait rien fait avec Granger, elle avait juste fait tomber un verre sur sa robe et avait eu besoin d'une douche. Deuxième possibilité –et Ky savait que son père choisirait celle-ci : cela ne se produirait plus et il n'était pas nécessaire d'en faire toute une histoire.

Il avait comprit que quelque chose clochait quand Hermione était sortie sans dire au revoir, fuyant comme si elle venait de faire une grosse bêtise et qu'elle regrettait de s'être faite prendre. Puis son père s'était installé derrière les fourneaux, chose qu'il ne faisait qu'à de rares occasions : quand il s'ennuyait, quand il voulait plaisir à son fils, ou quand il était furieux. Au vu de la tension qui se dégageait de ses muscles, la troisième solution était la bonne.

Drago posa brutalement un plat rempli de toasts beurrés et d'autres aliments appétissants et Ky saisit une tranche de bacon avec l'impression qu'il aurait pu dévorer un cochon entier. Drago le regarda une seconde avant de se racler la gorge.

« On va devoir parler de ce que tu as vu, Ky.

-Je sais. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai vu _exactement _? »

La question était claire. Du moins pour Drago qui avait depuis longtemps saisi les subtilités des questions de son fils qui ne voulaient jamais dire exactement ce qu'il semblait au départ. Ainsi, il ne lui demandait pas ce qu'il avait vu –il le savait parfaitement, il n'était pas aveugle– mais plutôt une traduction : pourquoi était-elle là, pourquoi ne portait-elle qu'une serviette ? Il avait onze ans et n'était pas totalement idiot, mais s'attendait malgré tout à ce que son père lui cache certaines choses, il n'y avait aucun doute à ce sujet.

« Tu sais, Ky… Parfois, les adultes font des choses sans vraiment réfléchir, expliqua finalement Drago en tripotant une tomate du bout de sa fourchette. Ils agissent en obéissant à… A leur…

-Partie sud, conclut Ky avec un dodelinement de la tête savant.

-Leur partie sud ? répéta Drago en se sentant sourire, malgré lui.

-Oui, tu sais… »

L'enfant désigna le bas de leur corps et Drago étouffa un rire avant d'approuver d'un hochement de tête circonspect, se demandant où est-ce que son fils allait chercher ce genre de choses. Il n'avait jamais eu la « fameuse discussion » sur comment faire les bébés ou sur le sexe en général, mais Ky semblait en savoir beaucoup. Drago pensa aux livres que son fils cachait sous son parquet en croyant qu'il n'était pas au courant et songea qu'il devait probablement en avoir un sur le sujet également.

« Oui, parfois les adultes écoutent davantage leur « Partie Sud » que leur cerveau. Ce que tu as vu ce matin était le résultat de ce manque de discernement.

-Donc… Parfois, les adultes font l'amour sans réfléchir ? »

Drago passa ses ongles sur sa mâchoire, faisant crisser ses derniers contre sa barbe de la veille qui commençait à pousser. Puis finalement, il acquiesça à nouveau en espérant que Ky ne poserait pas davantage de questions. Evidemment, la curiosité de son fils n'étant jamais comblée, Ky s'appuya sur son dossier de siège, planta son regard dans le sien, puis rétorqua :

« C'est bizarre quand même.

-De quoi ?

-De faire l'amour sans réfléchir. Je veux dire, parfois, les gens disent des trucs méchants sous le coup de la colère, et là je comprends qu'ils réfléchissent pas, comme toi quand t'es pas content et que tu fais des choses stupides. Mais je ne vois pas vraiment comment on peut faire l'amour sans réfléchir… C'est pas comme si t'avais pu lui tomber dessus et te retrouver tout nu d'un coup, quand même ! »

L'air sérieux qu'il arborait provoqua un éclat de rire chez Drago, qui ne put se retenir. Malgré son désarroi face à cette drôle de nuit –et surtout à la façon dont elle s'était finie– il ne pouvait rester de marbre en observant Ky qui était totalement indiscret, sans en avoir conscience.

« Non, en effet, ça n'arrive pas comme ça. Mais parfois, les adultes ont envie de faire des choses…

-Donc, tu avais quand même envie de faire l'amour avec Hermione Granger !

-Arrête de dire « faire l'amour » comme ça, Ky…

-Pourquoi ? Tu as fait l'amour avec Hermione Granger, comment tu veux que je dise ça autrement ? »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, un peu agacé désormais. Pour lui « faire l'amour » avait un sens différent de celui de « coucher » ou « s'envoyer en l'air » et pourtant, durant toute sa nuit, il s'était répété inlassablement ces deux petits mots, comme Ky le faisait. Il était plus en colère contre lui qu'autre chose. Peut-être était-ce elle qui l'avait rendu si tendre, si passionné, mais il lui semblait qu'il n'avait pas été dans cet état depuis…

Sa main se serra autour de sa fourchette d'un seul coup. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux pour chasser l'affreuse pensée qui venait de le tourmenter. Il n'en revenait pas d'oser comparer Hermione Granger à la mère de son fils. Pansy avait été différente, elle avait été le seul amour de sa vie, et il n'avait aucune intention de la remplacer, surtout pas avec une sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe. Il regretta ses pensées à mesure qu'il les formula et enfouit son visage entre ses paumes avant d'inspirer bruyamment.

« Papa, t'es sûr que tu vas bien ? Elle ne t'a pas encore frappé, si ?

-Non, Ky. Elle ne m'a rien fait de mal, promis. C'est juste… On devrait arrêter d'en parler, d'accord ? Je t'expliquerais ça plus tard, quand tu seras plus grand et que tu commenceras à sortir avec des filles et que tu ne devras absolument pas faire ce que je fais… »

Ky acquiesça avec un petit sourire, diverti par cette manie qu'avait son père d'expliquer « Fais ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais » et de l'illustrer à chaque occasion. Puis, il prit un peu le temps de l'observer alors qu'il picorait sans appétit. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'Hermione Granger avait pu faire à son père, mais il n'y avait aucun doute : la situation était grave !

« En fait, Ky, je te demanderai de ne parler de ce que tu as vu à personne, sous aucun prétexte. » ordonna Drago en le crucifiant du regard pour prouver qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

Ky traduit aisément que le personne ne concernait réellement qu'une personne : Anaïa. Et s'il ne lui disait rien, la situation serait encore plus grave, il n'en doutait pas. Mais il n'avait jamais réellement menti à son père jusque là, pas une seule fois. Une petite voix qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle d'Ana siffla alors à son oreille : « Il y a un début à tout… ».

Alors il hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment… Ses doigts bien croisés dans son dos pour défaire son serment.

* * *

Anaïa sauta de l'arbre sur lequel elle était perchée avec la grâce d'un ange –ou du moins, ce fut cette comparaison qui apparut la plus représentative aux yeux de Cam qui l'attendait en bas. Il la regarda plier les genoux avant de tomber sur l'herbe sans même flancher et il lui décocha un grand sourire, avant de brusquement plisser le front.

« Regarde ! dit-il simplement en désignant le ciel. C'est une chouette, non ? »

Anaïa leva les yeux vers l'endroit qu'il désignait et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle reconnut Grisaille. Elle se précipita vers le volatile avant que quiconque puisse l'apercevoir depuis l'intérieur de la maison. Cameron parut comprendre ce qu'elle craignait et jeta un coup d'œil vers les fenêtres alors que Grisaille se posait sur l'épaule d'Ana. Elle décrocha très rapidement la lettre avant de pousser l'oiseau à s'envoler à nouveau et Cameron leva le pouce pour signifier que tout allait bien.

Ensemble, ils s'échappèrent vers la cabane à balais, et s'y cachèrent afin de ne pas être visibles depuis la maison. Cam alluma la petite lampe à huile suspendue au plafond et Ana leva un peu le parchemin déplié en direction de la source de lumière avant de lire :

« _Ana, _

_S.O.S ! Devine qui j'ai croisé dans la maison ce matin seulement vêtue d'une serviette de bain ?_

_TA MERE !_

_Oui, tu peux te mettre à crier maintenant, mais pas trop fort, parce que mon père et elle n'ont pas l'air d'avoir envie que ça se sache… Je ne sais pas exactement à quoi ils ont joués (enfin, si je sais, je ne suis pas aussi bête que ça.) mais ils n'avaient pas l'air ravis d'être découverts._

_Je ne crois pas que notre plan ait fonctionné comme on le voulait… J'essaierai de récolter un maximum d'informations, mais en attendant, on doit être discrets. Ils ne doivent pas savoir que tu sais, sinon mon père va littéralement m'arracher la tête, aucun doute là-dessus._

_J'espère pouvoir convaincre mon père pour que tu puisses venir, ou que je vienne te voir, mais c'est plutôt mal parti. Enfin, bientôt Poudlard !_

_Ky-qui-panique »_

Anaïa resta figée pendant une bonne minute, l'information « ma mère en serviette avec un homme » ayant du mal à s'incruster pour être analysée par son cerveau. Cam finit par s'impatienter et passa sa main devant son visage pour la tirer de ses pensées. Anaïa leva les yeux vers lui, la bouche entrouverte dans une pure expression de stupeur qui lui fit hausser un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qui est mort ?

-Ma mère…

-Ta mère est morte ?! hurla Cam en sentant son cœur se serrer, si violemment qu'il crut un instant qu'il faisait une crise cardiaque.

-A couché avec Drago Malefoy. »

Cameron se figea à son tour, emprunta son expression à Anaïa, puis grimaça, dégoûté. La seule image qu'il avait des Malefoy était celle de Lucius Malefoy dans sa tenue d'Azkaban : photo d'un journal à l'époque de la guerre qui s'exposait dans un livre de son père. Il imagina que sa tante ait pu faire _ça_ avec _ça_, et fut pris d'une violente envie de vomir. Anaïa croisa son regard, parut lire dans ses pensées avec une aisance que démontrait l'habitude, et s'esclaffa :

« Il est carrément canon, je te jure.

-Si tu le dis… Mais, je croyais que tu voulais qu'ils soient ensemble ? Alors, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ?

-Ky dit que son père était bizarre et mal à l'aise.

-Peut-être qu'il est nul au lit, s'exclama le petit brun avec un claquement de doigts, signe de sa brillante idée. Il paraît que ça arrive. Logan passe son temps à charrier Teddy parce que Victoire a dit qu'il était aussi doué qu'un strangulot…

-Comment est-ce qu'on peut être nul ? s'étonna Anaïa avec un soupçon d'inquiétude. Quand maman m'a expliqué comment on faisait les bébés, elle m'a bien dit qu'il suffisait juste d'être amoureux…

-Logan dit que c'est comme un sport, lui. Mais je ferai plus confiance à ta mère pour ça. Logan, il n'a même pas embrassé une seule fille, alors il ne s'y connaît pas trop… »

La porte dans son dos s'ouvrit brusquement et les deux enfants sursautèrent. Ana lâcha maladroitement la lettre, mais Cameron la ramassa et la fourra dans sa poche avant de faire face au regard enflammé de…

« Logan ? s'écria Anaïa derrière lui avant de glisser sa main dans sa paume, en signe d'encouragement. Aoutch… ça va barder.

-J'ai embrassé deux filles, d'abord ! hurla Logan, les joues rouges de honte.

-Maman et mamie comptent pas… Et Victoire non plus. Embrasser les cousines, ça ne compte pas ! répliqua Cameron sans se démonter, au moins pour ne pas être ridicule et ne pas récolter un énième « _Tu ne seras jamais un Gryffondor si tu continues sur cette pente, mauviette !_ ».

-J'ai embrassé d'autres filles !

-Ah ouais ? Qui par exemple ? »

Anaïa ricana en tentant d'être discrète, sans résultats, et elle récolta une œillade assassine bien méritée. Elle ne savait pas que Logan était aussi doué que son père avec les filles et que cela l'embêtait parfois un peu, surtout lorsque son morveux de petit frère le traitait comme un nul. Il avait assez à subir avec ses quelques amis qui avaient aussi de l'expérience –ou du moins qui s'en vantaient, ce qui à leur âge était plus ou moins une habitude.

« Tu ne les connais pas, éluda-t-il en relevant le menton.

-Tu veux dire qu'elles n'_existent_ pas ? »

Ana enfonça profondément ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir l'éclat de rire qui menaçait d'exploser à tout moment, alors qu'une bataille acharnée se préparait du côté des Potter. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'éclater –ou que Logan puisse empoigner son frère– une silhouette se détacha sur le seuil.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? s'enquit la voix d'un Harry las de toujours avoir à surveiller ses fils qui auraient normalement dû avec l'âge acquérir un certain niveau de maturité.

-C'est Logan qui a commencé ! balança Cameron au moment même où Logan hurlait :

-C'est Cameron ! »

Anaïa roula des yeux dans ses orbites et Harry lui demanda son avis d'un mouvement du menton. Elle haussa les épaules : pas question de se mouiller dans cette histoire, auquel cas elle finirait forcément par devoir se battre elle aussi, et –autant être franche– elle n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. Harry poussa un soupir avant de leur désigner la sortie et les trois enfants décampèrent, la tête basse.

« Ta mère est revenue, Ana. » lui apprit Harry au moment où elle passait près de lui.

Anaïa releva les yeux pour croiser le regard de Logan. Il avait tout entendu, elle le savait, et craignait qu'il ne crache le morceau. Mais au lieu de lui adresser le sourire de vainqueur –un sourire qui aurait signifié « Je te balance au moindre pas de travers ! » – il lui fit un petit clin d'œil complice. Elle le remercia du bout des lèvres, en silence, et il haussa les épaules avant de s'éloigner en direction de la maison. Elle savait qu'il demanderait des explications plus tard, parce qu'il était curieux, mais Logan était également suffisamment intelligent pour reconnaître un secret qu'il fallait absolument garder.

* * *

_« Ky, _

_Ma mère aussi s'est comportée étrangement. Je viens juste de rentrer à la maison et elle était… comme absente. Je ne l'avais jamais vue dans cet état. Même Harry l'a remarqué et lui a demandé où elle avait passé la nuit (parce que je tiens quand même à dire qu'elle m'a un peu lâchement abandonnée juste en leur envoyant un petit mot pour leur demander de me garder !)… Elle est devenue aussi rouge que le blason des lions et a bafouillé une explication incompréhensible au sujet du travail. Ma mère ment tellement mal ! Je me demande d'où je tiens mon superpouvoir de menteuse._

_Depuis qu'on est rentré, elle n'a pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois… Mais elle a un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je crois donc que le soupçon de Cameron (il était avec moi… mais j'y viendrais plus tard !) au sujet de la nullité de ton père en la matière s'avère fausse. Elle ne serait pas souriante s'il s'y prenait mal, pas vrai ? Peut-être que tu le sais, toi ? Tu as lu des livres là-dessus ?_

_Je tenterai de faire mon enquête de mon côté, même si je dois être discrète. Cam est partant pour m'aider ! (Je suis tellement pressée que vous puissiez vous rencontrer, je suis sûre que tu vas l'adorer.)… Et Logan, le grand frère de Cam, un Gryffondor de 15 ans (pour que tu te fasses une idée de la bête.) nous a entendu. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler, mais il a compris tout seul que ça doit rester secret ! Alors je ne m'inquiète pas. _

_Si ton père refuse qu'on se voit, je fugue à nouveau ! Préviens-le ! _

_Des bisous !_

_Ana._

* * *

Ginny aspira l'air entre ses lèvres comme s'il s'agissait d'un produit rarissime, mais il manquait tant dans ses poumons actuellement qu'il lui semblait que c'était bien le cas. Elle passa sa main contre son front moite et se répéta mentalement tout ce qu'elle avait à dire. Toute la nuit durant, elle s'était tournée et retournée dans son lit à la recherche du sommeil qui la fuyait, et même les caresses d'Harry contre ses hanches n'avaient pu la détendre. Elle avait fini par se faire une raison : aucun autre choix que celui là n'était envisageable. Elle ne pourrait mentir à Ron, cacher la vérité à tous les autres, ni oublier. Oh, elle aurait tout donné pour oublier.

Elle ferma douloureusement les yeux, fixant son attention sur les battements troubles de son cœur, puis en laissant le courage des Gryffondors enfler dans sa poitrine, elle quitta la petite chaise qu'elle occupait depuis vingt minutes. Le couloir était encore vide à une heure si matinale, mais elle savait que son patron, le Guérisseur Purce, était déjà à son poste. Il ne lui fallut qu'une minute pour atteindre la porte de son bureau, mais bien plus pour parvenir à frapper.

La voix de l'homme pour qui elle travaillait lui parvint, étouffée, et elle suffoqua. Elle le connaissait, elle l'estimait, il était impossible qu'il se soit passé quelque chose de grave et qu'il n'en ait informé personne. Elle se moqua d'elle-même et de sa propre naïveté, et abaissa la poignée avant de pousser la porte.

Assis derrière un immense bureau de verre, le Guérisseur Purce rayonnait littéralement, comme un homme habitué à faire le bien autour de lui, à distribuer soins et sourires. Non, il n'avait définitivement pas la tête d'un menteur. Et pourtant, Ginny savait qu'il avait commis un acte impardonnable et avait menti pendant onze années.

« Ginevra Potter ! s'exclama l'homme en lui adressant un sourire resplendissant. Que me vaut ce plaisir ? Installez-vous, installez-vous… Une tasse de thé peut-être ? »

Il était ainsi, vif, positif quoi qu'il arrive, et Ginny s'en voulut d'être prête à l'agresser. Elle dodelina plusieurs fois de la tête, acceptant sa proposition, et vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qu'il lui avait désigné. Elle se tortilla un peu de malaise dessus, avant que le Guérisseur Purce ne pose une tasse fumante devant elle. Il but quelques gorgées de sa propre mixture et lui sourit, curieux malgré tout d'avoir des explications quant à sa présence. Ginny se racla bruyamment la gorge, mal à l'aise, puis se lança puisqu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

« Est-ce que vous vous souvenez d'une certaine Germaine Blooder qui travaillait ici jusqu'à il y a une dizaine d'années ?

-Germaine, répéta Purce en glissant sa main sous son menton pour se le masser, ranimant ainsi ses souvenirs. Oui, je me souviens d'elle. Une femme charmante avec un sacré tempérament… »

Il se tut un instant et secoua la tête avec une moue désolée, mais pas inquiète. Ginny s'étonna : s'il avait eu quelque chose à se reprocher, sa réaction aurait été différente, sans nul doute. Puis, elle se souvint qu'il avait été à Serpentard : il pouvait très bien être un excellent menteur. Pourtant, il grimaça et conclut :

« Jusqu'au décès de son époux. Après cela, elle a un peu perdu la tête et nous avons été forcés de nous séparer d'elle, à mon plus grand regret. Mais pourquoi cette question ?

-Je… Je me demandais juste pourquoi elle avait été renvoyée, bredouilla la rouquine en se sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-Elle buvait beaucoup. »

Rien d'autre ? Ginny serra sa tasse dans sa paume, risquant de finir avec des bouts de verre dans les doigts. Elle savait qu'elle risquait beaucoup en agissant ainsi. Découvrir la vérité était une chose. Pousser les autres à l'admettre en était une autre. Et elle s'en prenait à son employeur, celui qui lui donnait de quoi acheter des affaires à ses trois enfants. Bien sûr, Harry gagnait assez pour les faire vivre, mais sans son salaire en plus, il n'y aurait plus de vacances, plus d'achat de balais juste parce que le nouveau modèle était « plus beau, plus rapide, plus sensible ». Entre la vérité et le confort, elle se devait de choisir la vérité. Ce n'était même pas réellement un choix. C'était une nécessité.

« Mais quel événement particulier vous a poussé à la renvoyer ?

-Et bien… En vérité, il s'agissait plus de petites choses. Elle oubliait de vérifier l'état des patients, ne changeait pas les bébés lorsqu'ils en avaient besoin… Plusieurs patientes se sont plaintes et j'ai dû prendre des mesures.

-Rien de plus ? » insista-t-elle lourdement, prête à tout pour qu'il craque.

Mais il restait si calme, si posé, qu'elle se demanda si elle n'était pas train de faire un foin de pas grand chose. Peut-être s'était-elle trompée quelque part ? Peut-être que les échantillons de sang avaient été altéré par elle-ne-savait-quoi ? Peut-être…

« Il y a bien eu quelque chose, c'est vrai, acquiesça soudainement Purce en fronçant les sourcils. Je n'en ai jamais eu la preuve évidemment, mais l'une de nos patientes est morte en couche suite à un incident que nous contrôlons habituellement très bien.

-Vous voulez dire qu'elle ne l'a pas sauvée alors qu'elle le pouvait ?

-Je veux dire par là qu'elle n'était soit pas en état de le faire, soit pas… désireuse de le faire. Cette femme était une Sang-Pur si mes souvenirs sont exacts et Germaine avait perdu de la famille durant la guerre. Je pense qu'elle a peut-être perdu le contrôle de ses émotions, sûrement à cause de l'alcool en partie. Je n'avais aucune preuve, je n'ai pas pu le signaler. »

Il baissa les yeux, peiné d'admettre qu'il avait un jour échoué à sauver une patiente. Il était responsable des agissements de tous finalement : si l'un d'eux échouait, il échouait. Ginny avala difficilement sa salive et sortit de la poche intérieure de son manteau, l'enveloppe qui contenait le dossier d'Anaïa. Elle le fit glisser sur la table et Purce s'en saisit en plissant le front.

« Anaïa Weasley ? lut-il avant de croiser son regard. Votre nièce ?

-Oui.

-Et pourquoi avez-vous pris son dossier ?

-Ma… Ma nièce est née dans cet hôpital il y a onze ans. Germaine Blooder s'est occupée de l'accouchement, puis d'elle. Elle… Ana ne ressemble à aucun de ses parents. Mon frère a quitté son épouse parce qu'il pensait qu'elle l'avait trompé. Mais je crois que c'est autre chose… »

Les sourcils de Purce se rejoignaient désormais sur son front ridé et il ouvrit le dossier, en survolant quelques éléments sans parvenir à comprendre ce dont elle parlait. Puis, son attention se porta enfin sur les tests sanguins, et son visage se tordit en une grimace d'incompréhension surprenante.

« Comment est-ce possible que… Les groupes sanguins ne correspondent pas ? Vous pensez que Germaine a pu se tromper dans les étiquettes ? Enfin, cela ne serait guère étonnant après tout, elle n'était que rarement sobre durant les derniers mois.

-Non, monsieur, je ne pense pas, chuchota-t-elle, la voix déjà brisée. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait échangé des étiquettes. »

Elle n'arriverait pas à le dire. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Jamais elle ne pourrait… Et même si elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont tout cela s'était produit, ni des raisons pour lesquelles les résultats du sortilèges avaient été aussi flous –comme si les dossiers concernant la journée de la naissance d'Anaïa s'étaient volatilisés, elle en savait suffisamment. Suffisamment pour comprendre. Tout comme lui.

Alors, comprenant qu'elle était incapable de parler, il le fit à sa place, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur alors qu'une lueur de réflexion y éclatait, les éléments se mettant peu à peu en place dans son esprit.

« Vous pensez qu'elle a échangé des bébés. »

* * *

Anaïa n'eut besoin que de quelques minutes pour comprendre à quel genre de rendez-vous se rendait sa mère. Elle avait prétexté une sortie « entre amis » mais s'habillait comme pour un rencard, et Anaïa, les doigts croisés dans le dos priait pour qu'il s'agisse de Drago Malefoy. Elle n'accepterait que lui dans sa vie de toute façon. Les autres hommes souffriraient mille morts avant d'arriver à toucher à un cheveu de sa mère.

Les yeux plissés dans une expression de pure concentration, elle observa la mère par le trou de la serrure de la porte de sa chambre, et la vit enfiler une robe noire qu'elle n'avait mise qu'une fois auparavant –pour un événement mondain du ministère où elle avait reçu elle-ne-savait-quel-prix. Le vêtement lui allait bien, et le noir plairait à Drago, voilà ce que pensait Anaïa qui perdue dans ses pensées ne vit pas sa mère avancer vers la porte et l'ouvrir.

Elle se rattrapa in-extremis en poussant un petit cri et ses joues se transformèrent en une surface rouge de honte. Hermione face à elle lui lança un regard un peu surpris, ne comprenant de toute évidence pas à quoi jouait sa fille, puis leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était déjà assez angoissée comme ça : Anaïa n'allait pas en rajouter une couche.

« Harry devrait arriver dans une dizaine de minutes pour te récupérer…

-Tu vas où déjà ? »

Hermione détourna les yeux pour lui bafouiller un autre mensonge éhonté au sujet d'un dîner de travail et Anaïa résista à l'envie de lui rétorquer qu'elle n'avait pas raconté la même chose un peu plus tôt. Il lui arrivait de se demander par quel étrange miracle sa mère avait pu ne pas se faire attraper à faire toutes ses bêtises à l'époque de Poudlard : les professeurs devaient être particulièrement idiots ! Elle décida alors d'agir un peu mal dès qu'elle rentrerait à Poudlard, histoire de vérifier son hypothèse.

« Tu t'es faite belle, dis donc, pour un simple rendez-vous professionnel, commenta-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin qu'Hermione traduisit facilement par « Tu te moques de qui ? ».

- Et bien… Merci. »

Elle attrapa ses chaussures à talons –les seules de son placard– et les enfila tout en avançant dans le couloir. Mécaniquement, elle s'était fait un chignon un peu strict, mais Anaïa ne lui fit aucune réflexion. Peut-être que Drago Malefoy aimait les cheveux attachés, elle devrait poser la question à Ky dans son prochain courrier. Elle suivit sa mère dans les escaliers tout en tâchant de réfréner sa curiosité, puis craqua. Tant pis. Elle devait juste s'assurer que sa mère ne découvre pas que Ky lui avait tout raconté, mais elle avait tout de même le droit de poser des questions.

« Vous allez au restaurant ?

-Oui, un français dans Londres. Et j'ai pris mon téléphone, donc s'il y a le moindre problème, tu pourras me joindre… Si Harry a pensé à payer sa facture évidemment, ce dont je doute puisqu'il ne s'en sert jamais ! Mais autrement, tu préviens mamie et papi, d'accord ?

-Tu veux dire que vous restez dans le monde moldu ? s'étonna Anaïa en imaginant Drago Malefoy entouré de personnes sans pouvoirs magiques.

-Evidemment, mon ange. Tu connais beaucoup de bons restaurants sorciers peut-être ?

-Mais… »

Elle ferma la bouche et fit la moue alors qu'Hermione s'emparait d'une veste fine au cas où et d'un grand châle dans lequel elle disparu un instant. Lorsqu'elle fut prête, elle remarqua enfin l'air arboré par sa fille et poussa un bref soupir.

« Je suis vraiment désolée de te laisser deux soirs de suite, mon cœur, mais j'avais accepté ce rendez-vous avant… Avant hier soir, et ce ne serait pas poli d'annuler.

-Attends, tu veux dire que ce n'est pas un rendez-vous de dernière minute ? Genre, un rendez-vous pris… ce matin par exemple ?

-Non, bien sûr que non. J'aurai repoussé autrement. »

Elle posa un baiser sur le front de l'enfant avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers la porte, espérant qu'Harry arriverait avant Jack. Autrement, elle s'attendait déjà à une crise de la part d'Ana qui semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à la laisser partir. Elle trouvait cela particulièrement étrange d'ailleurs. Anaïa n'avait jamais refusé de passer une nuit avec les Potter, pour la bonne raison que Ginny cuisinait comme un chef et qu'Harry leur trouvait toujours des occupations étonnantes. Sans compter sur la présence de Cameron qui y était pour beaucoup dans l'amour de la fillette pour cette famille.

« Maman, tu… Tu sors avec qui ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, Ana, des gens de mon travail.

-Non, pour de vrai ! »

Hermione grimaça avant de tripoter avec nervosité le bracelet qu'elle portait. Elle le fit tourner une fois, puis une seconde, avant de réaliser qu'Anaïa obtiendrait forcément une réponse à cette question un jour. Alors peut-être valait-il mieux la lui offrir immédiatement.

« Tu te souviens de cette discussion que l'on a eu au sujet de mon célibat, n'est-ce pas ? (Anaïa acquiesça lentement, circonspecte.) Et bien j'ai pensé que tu avais peut-être raison.

-Alors… Tu sors avec un homme.

-Oui. Jack, tu te rappelles de lui ? Il t'avait offert un bracelet en bonbons un jour…

-Jack de ton travail ? interrogea Anaïa, la voix brusquement assombrie, comme si elle faisait des efforts pour ne pas hurler. Celui qui ressemble à Superman ?

-Tu trouves qu'il ressemble à Superman ? s'esclaffa Hermione en réalisant qu'en effet, il y avait bien un petit quelque chose.

-Oui. Il a exactement l'air du type sur les bandes dessinées de Cam. Mais je croyais que tu… »

Elle se tut, craignant de se faire prendre à parler de Drago Malefoy alors qu'elle n'aurait rien dû savoir à ce sujet. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans la paume de sa main, habitude prise des années plus tôt : lorsqu'elle paniquait ou avait envie de crier, de pleurer, c'était son seul moyen de se distraire. La douleur effaçait alors ses angoisses. Pas cette fois. Si sa mère sortait avec Jack, ce serait fini. Mais pourquoi sortait-elle avec lui d'ailleurs ? Anaïa serra les dents. Sa mère avait passé la nuit avec Drago Malefoy –qui était carrément plus beau que Jack selon elle, même s'il ne ressemblait à aucun super héros– et maintenant, elle sortait avec un autre homme.

Il fallait qu'elle l'en empêche.

D'un coup, elle se précipita vers sa mère et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille en se mettant à pleurer. Elle était douée pour jouer la comédie, et rapidement, de vraies larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Il lui suffisait d'imaginer que jamais elle ne parviendrait à se débarrasser de Jack pour qu'elle ait réellement envie de pleurer de toute façon. Jack était peut-être beau et très gentil, mais il n'avait rien de plus que Drago, et c'était Drago qu'elle voulait, un point c'est tout.

« Ana, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma puce ? s'étonna Hermione qui n'avait pas vu Ana pleurer depuis des siècles.

-Je-Je pars dans deux se-maines ! sanglota Anaïa en reniflant bruyamment. Et tu-tu me laisses toute seule tout le temps ! »

Hermione se figea sous l'effet de la culpabilité et se mit à caresser lentement les cheveux de sa fille en attendant qu'elle cesse de pleurer. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait encore annuler, Jack ne lui en voudrait pas… Comme elle savait qu'elle devait absolument sortir ce soir là, au moins pour oublier la sensation du corps tremblant de désir de Drago Malefoy contre le sien. Oser y songer lui enflamma les joues, et elle tenta de reprendre contrôle de son corps avant de céder à ses envies.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas revoir Drago, à moins de vouloir se perdre elle-même dans l'aventure. Combien de temps pourrait-elle se cacher à ses côtés, combien de temps avant qu'il se lasse, combien de temps avant qu'elle veuille s'exposer, combien de temps tout simplement ? Elle aurait voulu pouvoir le retrouver, au moins pour profiter de l'Inoubliable ressenti, mais se doutait qu'il était impossible de côtoyer quotidiennement l'Inoubliable sans y prendre goût.

Elle devait sortir, elle devait retrouver Jack, elle devait passer une bonne soirée en sa compagnie… Sans quoi son désir lui ferait perdre le peu de conscience qu'il lui restait et elle serait perdue, définitivement. Elle passa sa main sous le menton d'Ana et la força à relever le visage. Visage baigné de larmes qui fit enfler plus de culpabilité encore dans sa poitrine.

« Je ne peux pas annuler à la dernière minute, Ana. Mais je te promets de faire vite. Comme ça, j'irai te récupérer chez Harry en fin de soirée et on pourra rester ensemble demain, je prendrais toute ma journée. D'accord ?

-Mais… C'est ce soir que je veux que tu sois avec moi ! s'étrangla Anaïa, peu habituée à ce que sa mère lui refuse quoi que ce soit.

-Ana, on a déjà parlé de ça : c'est impoli de changer d'avis à la dernière minute lorsque l'on prend un engagement. Jack est sûrement à deux pas, et je suis habillée. Nous irons juste au restaurant et je te rejoindrais chez Harry…

-Laisse-tomber. »

Ana s'éloigna d'elle, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, et la fusilla du regard. Hermione soupira, dépitée, à deux doigts de flancher aussi, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Harry apparut brusquement dans la cheminée, prêt à jouer le chauffeur, pile au moment où la sonnette d'entrée résonnait dans le vestibule. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte, mais décida que Jack pouvait attendre quelques secondes. Prête à demander à Anaïa de ne pas être en colère ou triste, elle fut coupée dans son élan.

« Passe une bonne soirée, m'man. »

Sur ces mots, la fillette saisit son sac à dos qui traînait sur les marches de l'escalier, et s'échappa vers la cheminée. Hermione expira bruyamment, à la fois agacée et peinée par la réaction de sa fille, puis croisa le regard interrogateur d'Harry auquel elle répondit par une question simple :

« Tu as déjà eu l'impression de tout faire de travers ?

-J'ai trois enfants, Hermione. On fait toujours tout de travers avec eux…

-C'est censé me rassurer ? »

Il haussa les épaules et lui adressa un petit signe avant de suivre Anaïa dans l'âtre vert, lui lançant un rapide « Amuse-toi bien ! » qu'Hermione eut envie de lui renvoyer : elle ne passerait probablement pas une bonne soirée, celle-ci commençait bien trop mal. La sonnette la tira violemment de ses pensées alors qu'Harry et Anaïa disparaissaient et elle finit par s'approcher de la porte. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir de l'entrée, mais en dehors de ses joues encore rouges qui lui donnaient un air un peu étrange, elle ne paraissait pas aussi mal qu'elle l'était en réalité.

Elle inspira profondément et ouvrit la porte pour faire face à un Jack Moonlight bien habillé –encore plus que d'habitude. Il lui décrocha un sourire splendide, dévoilant une rangée de dents droites et blanches, et Hermione comprit pourquoi Anaïa trouvait qu'il ressemblait à Superman : carrure, les cheveux bruns, les yeux bleus, le sourire Colgate. Tout y était. Des papillons battirent des ailes dans son ventre et elle fut rassurée de constater qu'il lui faisait toujours autant effet, Drago Malefoy ou non. Elle se gifla mentalement : elle devait absolument enlever ce nom de son esprit.

Jack lui tendit doucement un bouquet de roses rouges et elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avant de chuchoter un vague « Merci ». Drago Malefoy ne lui offrirait jamais de fleurs, lui.

« Tu es magnifique, soupira Jack en l'admirant, son regard défilant un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire sur ses jambes.

-Merci beaucoup, répéta-t-elle avec un petit sourire en imaginant que Drago Malefoy aurait pu lui dire cela aussi, avec juste un peu de désir en plus dans la voix. Tu es très élégant, toi aussi. »

Il sourit à nouveau alors qu'elle saisissait les fleurs, et elle lui proposa avec un signe d'entrer, le temps qu'elle les mette à l'eau. Il se glissa tranquillement dans la maison en regardant autour de lui et lentement, le cœur battant contre ses tempes, elle referma la porte.

Sans voir la silhouette mince qui l'observait attentivement depuis le jardin.

* * *

**Note _ **... Ai-je déjà préciser que mon Drago avait parfois tendance à perdre totalement la boule ? non ? Bah, maintenant, vous le savez...

**Petites questions** _ 1. Mais a qui appartient donc la mystérieuse silhouette de la fin du chapitre ?! :P ; 2. Alors, alors, alors ? (Oui, ceci est une question. Traduisez tous seuls. xD) Non, allez, je vais être gentille : Que vous ayez ou non deviné ce qu'il se cachait derrière ce fameux mystère sur les enfants, qu'en pensez-vous maintenant que c'est vérifié ? ; 3. Alors, un avis sur la partie sud de Drago ? (Evitez les conchoncetés dans vos reviews, faites attention aux jeunes xD) ou du moins sur leur nuit à Hermione & lui ? ; 4. Avez-vous envie de tuer Hermione ? Ou Jack ? Ou les deux ? ; 5. Que pensez-vous de la petite crise d'Anaïa ? & des enfants en général qui s'emballent carrément dans ce chapitre ? ; 6. Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? Que craignez vous pour la suite ? (Parce que oui, ça va commencer à partir en cacahouètes !)

**_Dans le prochain épisode_** _ Un Drago qui perd toute dignité (xD) ; une Hermione qui perd toute intelligence (enfin, non peut-être pas... Mais Drago quoi. Drago ! xD qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez cette femme ?!) ; un Jack tout magnon (Non mais il m'agace tellement que parfois j'l'aime bien. Ouais. J'ai honte.) ; un Blaisounet qui s'incruste et... du drama. u_u'

**Bisous bisous, Review Review**

**Bewitch_Tales**


	11. Chapter 11

**Pairing ****– **Drago Malefoy / Hermione Granger. _ Et oui, enfin... :P _ et y'a toujours quelques couples qui tentent de passer faire coucou d'temps en temps.

**Genre ****– **Romance/Famille.

**Rating ****–** T. -non, mais je vous jure, rien ne va plus... D'accord, je l'admets, ça finira par se changer en M.

**Disclaimer ****–** Le monde & les personnages adultes appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne prends pas en compte l'épilogue du Tome 7.

**Note de l'auteure** – Tadam ! Pas de retard cette fois ci ! -Oui, je suis fière de moi, mouhahaha ! J'espère que ce chapitre -qui marque le 1er vrai tournant de la fic- vous plaira & que ça continuera à vous plaire encore longtemps...

Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour tous vos reviews ! Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point vous me faites plaisir ! J'en profite pour remercier les non-inscrits : Virginie, Cashmerra, les Guest sans nom, Mama, Caro87, Aude, Scpotter & tous les autres... Et vous aussi qui reviewez & à qui je réponds (on dit jamais assez merci pas vrai ? :P) & à Loufoca qui une fois encore s'est surpassée en corrigeant -et en ajoutant tant de gros mots à l'adresse d'un certain personnage que j'en ai encore les yeux qui saignent ! xD

Bonne lecture ! (Sans les gros mots, mais vous les trouverez tous seuls, ils sont cachés entre les lignes :P J'suis même sûre que vous allez les prononcer à haute voix devant vos écrans...)

* * *

**Un Air de Famille**

**Chapitre 11**

* * *

Drago était assis dans son bureau, un rouleau de parchemin à la main, le regard plongé dans le document… Sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre un traitre mot de ce qui était écrit. En réalité, il ne parvenait pas à se sortir une certaine personne de la tête –il se refusait à penser à son prénom – et à ce que cette personne s'apprêtait à faire de sa soirée. Il finit par se rendre à l'évidence et replia le papier avant de le déposer sur son bureau. Il s'occuperait de l'Association des Victimes de Vous-Savez-Qui plus tard.

Il se leva et s'étira de tout son long, dépliant ses os ankylosés par ses heures d'inaction. Il passa sa paume sur sa nuque qu'il massa lentement et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge : 19h05. Il hésita une seconde de plus avant de céder à sa pulsion. Il serait stupide, certes, et aurait l'air d'un imbécile total s'il se faisait prendre, mais peu importait : il devait s'assurer que le type-banal-au-prénom-banal ne toucherait pas à sa…

Il se tapa violemment le front pour sortir toutes les idées qu'il avait en tête avant de se rassurer : il n'avait jamais été du genre à partager et cette fois il en avait encore moins l'intention. Hermione Granger ne coucherait plus qu'avec lui, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il décide du contraire. Elle était à lui, et à lui seul, pour au moins une nouvelle fois.

Il sortit de son bureau, ordonna à Dondre de se charger de Ky pour la soirée, et enfila sa cape par dessus sa chemise. Il ne lui fallut qu'un quart d'heure pour trouver la rue d'Hermione, grâce à des renseignements obtenus quelques heures plus tôt par Blaise –qui avait eu le mérite d'agir en ami et de ne lui poser aucune question. Les maisons étaient toutes identiques et dans la semi-pénombre, il eut du mal à voir le numéro des maisons.

Puis il aperçut une silhouette qu'il reconnut rapidement : les armoires à glace de ce type ne couraient pas les rues. Le type-banal-au-prénom-banal se glissa dans une allée et s'avança vers une porte peinte en rouge. Drago le suivit discrètement comme une ombre et ricana en voyant le bouquet de roses tenu par l'homme : type banal, prénom banal et fleurs banales. Il aurait pu faire largement mieux, si cela avait son genre bien entendu.

L'homme dut attendre trois bonnes minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et Drago eut le souffle coupé. Il avait eu droit aux yeux humides et à la violence gratuite, et ce type là pouvait savourer une Hermione en robe. Il regretta juste qu'elle ne se soit pas détaché les cheveux, puisqu'elle était bien plus belle ainsi, et se promit de le lui dire à la première occasion.

L'homme entra après avoir offert son bouquet à Hermione et Drago serra les poings. Elle n'allait quand même pas se laisser déshabiller aussi vite ! Il inspira profondément en voyant la porte se refermer, puis fit quelques pas, jusqu'à se caler sous une fenêtre.

« Tu as totalement perdu la tête ! » s'esclaffa une petite voix moqueuse dans son crâne.

Peut-être… Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de revenir en arrière maintenant. Hermione ne passerait pas une bonne soirée. Pas sans lui.

* * *

Hermione déposa les fleurs dans un vase où elle ajouta de l'eau d'un coup de baguette magique. Elle disposa ensuite le bouquet sur la table basse du salon, sentant que le regard de Jack ne la lâchait pas une seule seconde. Elle finit par se retourner, une fois le vase parfaitement installé, et lui décocha un petit sourire timide, mal à l'aise. La veille, elle s'était dévoilée charmeuse, plus vive d'esprit qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été avec un homme. Elle ne savait pas comment il s'y prenait exactement, mais Drago Malefoy savait la détendre irrémédiablement, lui donner confiance rien que par la puissance de son regard.

Elle ordonna à son cerveau de chasser l'ancien Serpentard dans les plus brefs délais avant de regarder l'heure. Leur réservation était pour 20h00, mais elle avait toujours préféré être en avance. Jack était pareil. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu arriver en retard, ne prenait jamais de congés… Il était comme elle : un bourreau de travail passionné et passionnant.

« On y va ? Je ne voudrais pas être en retard… »

Elle eut presque envie de lui sauter au cou. Drago Malefoy devait être du genre à montrer le bout de son nez une demi-heure après l'heure prévue, elle n'en doutait pas. Son cerveau n'était apparemment pas décidé à obéir à son ordre. Elle saisit malgré tout le bras que Jack lui tendait et se dirigea vers la sortie en se laissant envahir par son désir d'apparaître normale. Pas de Drago Malefoy ce soir, juste un Jack bien plus à l'écoute, bien plus tendre, bien plus semblable à l'idée de la perfection masculine qu'elle se faisait.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le jardin en discutant du procès sur lequel ils travaillaient actuellement. Et Jack s'écroula brusquement par terre en butant contre un obstacle imprévu, menaçant de l'entraîner avec elle. Il se releva en jurant, les joues rouges de cette humiliation et Hermione regarda le sol à la recherche de ce qui avait pu le faire trébucher. Rien. Elle se demanda un instant si elle venait de tomber sur un homme aussi maladroit que son ex-mari avant de songer qu'il était probablement juste un peu stressé, autant qu'elle. Elle lui sourit, rassurante, puis repassa son bras sous le sien.

Ils marchèrent un quart d'heure environ, jusqu'à rejoindre un quartier un peu plus animé. Hermione avait choisi cette partie de Londres –alors que Ron rêvait de vivre en plein centre– justement pour avoir l'impression de ne pas être vraiment en ville : en effet, l'endroit avait un caractère particulier, loin du bazar régnant à Trafalgar. Jack lui désigna le petit restaurant où il avait fait une réservation sans cesser d'évoquer leur travail.

Ils étaient évidemment un peu en avance, mais furent installés rapidement. Jack lui tint la chaise pour qu'elle y prenne place et elle le remercia d'un nouveau sourire. Drago Malefoy n'aurait jamais agi ainsi : il se serait assis sans attendre, peu soucieux de la galanterie. Elle serra les dents, consciente qu'une fois encore, son amant d'une nuit refusait de sortir de sa tête.

« Tu as quitté le bureau rapidement, hier, murmura-t-il soudainement en lui tenant la main par dessus la table. Après la visite de ton ex-mari. Il s'est passé quelque chose, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret de poser la question ?

-Ce n'était rien, mentit-elle, gênée, refusant de plomber l'ambiance avec ses histoires avec Ron, qui la conduiraient irrémédiablement à évoquer sa folie passagère de la nuit précédente.

-Je suis là pour parler, dès que tu en ressentiras le besoin. »

Il paraissait si honnête, si ouvert, qu'elle fut prise d'une envie de tout déballer. Mais il s'agissait d'un rendez-vous amoureux, et elle ne pouvait agir ainsi à moins de vouloir tout ficher par terre. Elle garda ses lèvres résolument closes tout en observant son menu. Un doigt de Jack caressait l'intérieur de sa paume en une caresse plus que plaisante. Il avait déjà été aussi tendre lors de leur premier rendez-vous, lui tenant la main ou remettant une mèche de cheveux rebelle en place. Elle s'en voulut de ne pas parvenir à se comporter aussi bien.

« J'ai commandé une bouteille de champagne, lui apprit-il en un sourire. J'espère que tu aimes.

-Evidemment, approuva-t-elle tout en rêvant d'un verre de vin rouge. Qu'est-ce qu'on fête ?

-Et bien… J'ai fini par réussir à te réinviter après plus d'un an, c'est un exploit que je me dois de célébrer ! »

Elle rit doucement, attendrie par la rougeur qui avait saisi les joues de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Drago n'aurait jamais rougi. Elle se rappela soudain de la coloration qui avait pris place sur le visage de son ancien-ennemi alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour et se demanda s'il aurait été capable d'être ainsi pour une autre raison que le plaisir, la chaleur de leurs corps. Elle secoua la tête, le cœur battant à tout rompre contre ses côtes.

« Alors tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ça t'a pris tant de temps ? parvint-elle à dire, minaudant presque, bien que son esprit fut ailleurs.

-Je n'avais pas l'impression que tu étais partante pour un second essai en vérité. Tu avais l'air… ailleurs. Le moment n'était probablement pas bien choisi. Mais quand j'ai vu cet homme, Drago Malefoy, dans ton bureau, je me suis dit que je n'aurais peut-être pas d'autres chances et que quelqu'un finirait par la saisir à ma place. »

« _Il l'a fait. Il m'a __saisie__ par les hanches, avant de me saisir tout court. _» songea Hermione avant de se forcer à sourire. Elle devait faire disparaître Drago, elle le devait absolument.

« La situation était compliquée l'année dernière, dit-elle à la place avant de continuer pour le rassurer : Mais maintenant, je suis bien là. Avec toi. »

Le sourire qui illumina le visage de Jack lui tordit le bas-ventre, faisant naître un frisson de plaisir dans tout son corps. Il arriverait à lui faire oublier Drago. Jack était exactement son type d'hommes, lui. Il était beau et intelligent, ne passait pas ses journées à rien faire en comptant ses gallions, n'avait jamais dit qu'il la trouvait sans intérêt. Jack était parfait. Exactement ce dont elle avait besoin après toutes ses péripéties sentimentales. Elle serra ses doigts plus fort, alors que le serveur apparaissait. Il prit leur commande avant de partir chercher la bouteille de champagne que Jack avait demandée.

« Excusez-moi, madame, dit-il en revenant pour poser un verre de vin devant elle.

-Je n'ai pas…

-Un homme là-bas l'a payé pour vous. »

Hermione s'empourpra violemment alors que le sourire de Jack disparaissait pour se transformer en un rictus d'agacement total. Il parut chercher des yeux celui qui osait tenter de lui voler son rendez-vous, mais déjà Hermione redonnait son verre au serveur.

« Non, merci. Vous pouvez lui dire que je suis… déjà prise.

-Il m'a demandé d'insister, madame. »

Il la supplia presque du regard et Hermione se demanda ce que l'importun avait bien pu faire à ce pauvre homme pour l'obliger à persévérer. Elle préféra ne pas le savoir et acquiesça en reposant le verre. Le serveur poussa un bref soupir de soulagement avant de disparaître à nouveau sous le regard fâché de Jack. Il s'efforça pourtant à sourire lorsqu'Hermione reporta son attention vers lui.

« Désolée.

-Ça doit t'arriver constamment, assura-t-il avec un rire. Tu es vraiment… resplendissante ce soir. Enfin, tu es toujours belle, mais ce soir tu bats tous les records. Je ne t'avais jamais vue aussi souriante. »

Elle s'empourpra légèrement en tripotant son verre. Elle le porta finalement à ses lèvres pour en avaler une petite gorgée et constata avec étonnement qu'il s'agissait d'un bon cru. Elle jeta un coup d'œil alentour, à la recherche de l'homme qui avait pu le lui offrir, mais ne remarqua que quelques couples ou des personnes bien trop vieilles pour oser se comporter ainsi. Jack suivit son regard avec un certain malaise et reprit sa main dans la sienne, comme pour se raccrocher à ce qu'il espérait lui faire ressentir. Une fois de plus, Hermione parvint enfin à se connecter réellement à lui.

Elle se décida enfin à réellement prendre son rendez-vous au sérieux et se lança dans une discussion au sujet de leur travail encore, jusqu'à ce que le serveur apporte le repas. Leur conversation prit finalement un tournant plus intime, et il lui évoqua une ex-petite-amie sans doute aussi affreuse que Ron sur la fin, et elle se surprit à le plaindre. Elle parla un peu d'Anaïa, sous-entendant sans aucune discrétion que sa fille passerait toujours en premier et qu'il devrait lui plaire s'il espérait avoir la moindre chance. Il parut saisir le message et posa quelques questions au sujet de l'enfant, ce qu'elle aimait, comment elle était, ce qu'elle attendait de Poudlard, et Hermione répondit, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle savait que trouver un homme s'intéressant un minimum à sa fille serait le plus gros challenge si elle ne voulait pas finir seule.

« _Drago s'y est intéressé, lui _! » railla une petite voix de son esprit qu'elle fit taire avec violence.

Elle reprit le fil de la discussion alors que Jack saisissait sa main à nouveau après avoir avalé la dernière bouchée de son repas. Elle fit de même, une main en moins, et le laissa caresser sa peau avec tendresse, faisant grimper quelques petits frissons le long de son épiderme. Puis aussi brusquement que cela avait commencé, tout s'effaça : Jack retira sa main avec un rugissement de douleur et elle écarquilla les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je ne sais pas, grogna-t-il en serrant sa paume contre lui, avant de l'éloigner pour la regarder. J'ai juste eu mal tout d'un coup… »

Elle lui attrapa tendrement la main pour l'observer et remarqua une étrange boursoufflure, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Elle aurait voulu prendre sa baguette magique, mais il y avait de nombreux moldus dans ce restaurant et elle ne pouvait prendre un tel risque. Elle plissa le front en remarquant un petit point au milieu de la brûlure et se demanda comment Jack avait pu se faire mal rien qu'en lui tendant la main sans qu'elle-même n'ait rien. Son regard défila alentour alors qu'il marmonnait :

« C'est un mauvais sort, pas vrai ?

-Oui…

-Peut-être que ton anonyme du verre de vin n'apprécie pas que je te touche ainsi, ricana-t-il, les yeux luisants de douleur.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises. Je crains plus un de nos adorables prisonniers, si tu veux mon avis. On devrait s'en aller.

-Nous n'avons pas pris le dessert.

-On le prendra chez moi. »

Elle sentit son visage s'enflammer en comprenant ce que ses mots pouvaient sous-entendre et il sourit un peu plus bêtement, avec un air de super-vainqueur du loto. Elle ne put que répondre à son sourire en comprenant qu'elle avait prévu cette fin de soirée de toute façon. Elle devait oublier l'effet provoqué par Drago sur son corps et elle ne connaissait pas d'autres moyens. Soigner le mal par le mal. Elle était prête.

Jack demanda l'addition et paya rapidement sans se soucier de ses jérémiades sur le fait qu'une femme à leur époque pouvait partager les frais. Il l'aida à réenfiler sa veste, ses mains s'attardant un peu plus que nécessaire sur ses épaules nues et il y déposa naturellement un baiser, simple frôlement qui attira un million de papillons dans son ventre. Il prit sa main en sortant du restaurant et elle croisa mentalement les doigts pour qu'il ne remarque pas la moiteur de sa paume.

Calmement, comme si rien d'étrange ne s'était produit, il reprit leur discussion au sujet d'Anaïa, l'air réellement intéressé. Il murmura qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir des enfants et elle réalisa qu'elle ne savait pas grand chose de lui en dehors du travail.

« Tu n'étais pas à Poudlard en même temps que moi, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-elle brusquement, lui coupant inconsciemment la parole.

-Non, je ne suis pas allé à Poudlard, s'esclaffa-t-il, surpris qu'elle ne le sache pas. Je viens d'Australie, le Poudlard Express n'aurait jamais pu m'y conduire.

-Je… Je ne savais pas, désolée. J'ai dû zapper cette partie de ton dossier. Tu as vécu là-bas toute ta vie ?

-Jusqu'à ma mutation dans les bureaux Anglais, oui. J'avais vingt-deux ans quand je suis arrivé…

-Et ça ne te manque pas ? l'interrogea-t-elle en se demandant ce qu'elle ressentirait si ses supérieurs lui demandaient de partir travailler à des milliers de kilomètres.

-Non, plus rien ne me retenait là-bas. Mes parents sont morts il y a longtemps et je me suis éloigné de la plupart de mes amis de Crocozi.

-De… _Quoi _? répéta-elle, un fou rire au coin des lèvres.

-C'est le nom de notre école ! Et ne te moque pas, elle est très… Oui, non, tu as raison, par rapport à Poudlard, c'est une école de clown. On apprenait à surfer sur des balais-aquatiques au lieu de jouer au Quidditch et certains professeurs venaient en maillots de bain ! »

Elle éclata de rire alors qu'il grimaçait à l'évocation de ses souvenirs, et elle se mit à le questionner à toute vitesse, ravie d'en apprendre davantage sur cette drôle d'école de sorcellerie. Elle apprit aussi qu'il était un Sang-Mêlé, mais qu'il avait été élevé par ses grands-parents moldus après le décès de ses parents dans un accident de potion –ils étaient tous les deux très réputés pour leurs remèdes, mais une expérience avait mal tourné. Il avait sept ans et ne se souvenait plus vraiment d'eux. Ses grands-parents étaient décédés à leur tour de vieillesse, peu après l'obtention de son diplôme et il s'était plongé dans le travail, jusqu'à en négliger ses amis.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour encore côtoyer tes anciens condisciples, admit-il en un soupir plein de regrets.

-Et bien… Harry, Ron et moi avons vécu trop de choses ensemble pour nous séparer, je présume. Même après tout ce qu'il s'est produit avec Ron, notre divorce et tout ça, je ne parviens pas à imaginer ma vie s'il n'était pas dans les parages. Pour les autres, c'est différent. On ne se voit pas souvent, mais il y a toujours l'un d'eux qui finit par nous inviter à un anniversaire ou une fête de naissance. Je crois que tout ce qui nous est arrivé nous a lié de façon irrémédiable, conclut-elle alors qu'ils s'approchaient de sa maison. De plus, nos enfants ont le même âge ou presque et ont fini par devenir plus ou moins amis…

-Une vraie petite bande ! »

Elle acquiesça, comprenant qu'il voulait dire par là que cela devait être difficile d'y entrer. Pour le rassurer, elle dit :

« Tu pourras les rencontrer un jour. Nous acceptons encore quelques membres dans notre cercle restreint.

-Vraiment ? s'écria-t-il à voix basse, de toute évidence surpris par sa proposition. J'en serai ravi ! »

Elle serra sa main plus fort dans la sienne et ils gravirent tous les deux les marches menant au perron. Elle se détacha de lui pour sortir ses clés de son petit sac à main et en glissa une dans le trou de la serrure. Elle sentit brusquement le souffle de Jack sur sa nuque et ses muscles se bandèrent sous l'effet de ce soudain rapprochement. Elle poussa la porte d'un coup, ne mesurant pas sa force et entendit le rire de l'homme contre son oreille. Elle ferma les yeux, inspira profondément et demanda, la voix un peu trop basse pour ne pas avoir l'air de paniquer un minimum :

« Tu veux entrer un moment ?

-Evidemment, répondit-il sans la moindre nuance de doute, ce qui rassura Hermione qui avait l'impression de tout faire de travers depuis le début. Et puis… Tu m'as promis un dessert, il me semble. »

Tout son corps se crispa de plaisir lorsque les lèvres de Jack frôlèrent sa peau, l'enflammant peu à peu. Elle sentit qu'il posait ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'obliger à avancer et à quitter cette véranda trop éclairée, et obéit religieusement à sa demande. Elle lâcha un hoquet d'insatisfaction lorsque sa bouche abandonna sa nuque et que ses bras s'éloignèrent eux aussi et se retourna pour lui demander ce qu'il lui prenait. Elle poussa un petit cri en le voyant se tenir le visage à deux mains.

« Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Il éloigna ses doigts de ses traits et elle remarqua qu'ils étaient couverts de sang. Sa lèvre inférieure était ouverte, comme coupée par un couteau tranchant, juste sur cinq millimètres à peine, mais elle sut que c'était douloureux. Elle le prit brusquement par le coude et le poussa à l'intérieur, refermant la porte en un claquement avant de saisir sa baguette.

« On va appeler des renforts ! s'emporta-t-elle en les enfermant à clé. Il doit y avoir quelqu'un qui nous observe. Je suis sûre que c'est le Cas Spencer, ce type est assez fou pour…

-Ce n'est rien, Hermione, la rassura-t-il. Ne préviens personne, nous sommes en sécurité désormais…

-Mais…

-Ils gâcheront tout s'ils viennent maintenant, chuchota-t-il en se tenant la bouche, l'air un peu sonné.

-Tu _saignes_, Jack !

-Oui, mais je suis persuadé que la grande Hermione Granger pourra me réparer ça en une seconde… N'est-ce pas ? »

Il lui accorda un regard suppliant, et elle s'avança d'un pas vers lui. Elle se rappela d'avoir soigné Drago aussi, des siècles plus tôt lui semblait-il. Ce souvenir lui fit monter le feu aux joues, mais elle s'efforça de ne pas trop trembler en guérissant sa plaie bien profonde. Il n'en garderait aucune cicatrice, ou du moins elle l'espérait. Elle n'était pas une Guérisseuse après tout. Elle remarqua qu'il la dévisageait, sans ciller, mais resta concentrée sur sa tâche. Au bout de trente secondes, le sortilège parut faire effet, la blessure se refermant peu à peu.

Les lèvres de Jack se fendirent d'un sourire et elle planta son regard dans le sien, le souffle court. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, centimètres qu'elle ne parvenait simplement pas à franchir. Au lieu de ça, elle bredouilla bêtement :

« Ça va aller ? Ta bouche ne te fait plus mal ? »

Il caressa lentement ses lèvres de ses doigts, s'assurant ainsi de leur présence, testant sa douleur, et son regard s'éclaira d'une lueur différente. Elle avait déjà vu ses yeux briller, au travail, lorsqu'ils bouclaient un dossier par exemple. Mais là, cela n'avait absolument rien à voir.

« Pas suffisamment pour m'empêcher de faire ça. »

Et sur ces mots, il l'attira contre son torse jusqu'à déposer un franc baiser sur ses lèvres.

Drago Malefoy s'effaça de lui-même, abandonnant sa place dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Elle s'en réjouit et passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Jack, renforçant d'elle-même leur baiser. Elle savait que ça marcherait. Elle n'en avait jamais douté.

* * *

Drago resta planté sur le perron, sa baguette à la main, de plus en plus agacé. Il aurait voulu pouvoir ouvrir la porte d'un coup d'épaule, entrer dans la maison et achever de blesser ce type banal, avec son prénom banal, ses fleurs banales, son alcool banal… Qui pouvait sérieusement offrir du champagne à une femme sans réelle raison, comme s'il s'agissait d'une boisson de toutes les occasions ? Hermione était une femme à vin rouge, il n'en avait même pas douté et avait commandé le meilleur de la carte moldue. Il avait cru gagner lorsque le type banal s'était crispé, mais non… Il avait osé commencer à _la_ toucher. Il n'en avait aucun droit. Même infime.

Drago passa sa main sur son front en se souvenant de deux sortilèges d'attaque qu'il avait lancé au brun, conscient qu'il avait peut être poussé le bouchon un peu loin en s'en prenant physiquement à son nouveau rival. Il inspira profondément pour se détendre. Il l'avait poussée dans ses bras, il n'en doutait pas : elle était du genre à craquer pour les types blessés, il en était la preuve même.

Presque à reculons, il quitta le perron et revint au jardin, levant les yeux vers l'étage de la maison où une lumière venait de s'allumer. Il savait ce que le type banal faisait, et sentit un accès de rage pure lui tordre l'estomac. Il n'aurait pas dû en avoir le droit, elle ne pouvait l'accepter tout de même, pas moins de vingt-quatre heures après _lui _! Ce serait comme se satisfaire d'un vin de supermarché après avoir siroté un Bordeaux.

Il serra les poings en voyant la lumière s'éteindre. Génial, et en plus le type banal voulait faire ça dans le noir. Drago s'imagina qu'il avait du gras aux hanches ou des poils dans le dos, et se surpris à sourire avant de se souvenir qu'Hermione avait demandé à éteindre hier… Il avait refusé, voulant l'admirer entièrement et non juste deviner ses formes dans le noir. Apparemment, le type banal était prêt à s'en contenter pour la mettre à l'aise. _L'idiot_, songea Drago en secouant la tête. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il manquait.

Il resta figé sur l'herbe durant une bonne demi-heure avant de voir une ombre derrière la fenêtre. Il croisa les doigts pour qu'elle ne le voit pas, puis une autre lumière s'alluma. La salle de bain sans doute. Un sourire fendit ses lèvres et il prit une nouvelle décision. Probablement plus idiote que les précédentes, mais il avait déjà perdu la tête, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins.

Lentement, il se dirigea vers la porte verrouillée de la maison et la débloqua d'un rapide sortilège avant de la pousser. Il serra les dents lorsqu'elle grinça, mais il n'y eut aucun mouvement à l'étage et il s'y glissa sournoisement, un immense sourire malfaisant sur les lèvres. Un pas, puis un autre, et enfin il entendit le bruit de l'eau qui coulait. Il passa la tête par l'embrasure d'une porte de chambre, et remarqua la masse endormie du type banal qui ne se remettrait probablement pas immédiatement. Il fut pris d'une envie un peu mauvaise, celle de le réveiller juste pour se vanter de ses capacités à tenir le coup plusieurs fois d'affilé. En réalité, lui devenait simplement insomniaque après l'amour, son corps refusant catégoriquement de passer à autre chose avant d'être réellement épuisé de toutes forces.

Il se glissa rapidement à l'intérieur, aussi léger et vif qu'une ombre et se dirigea vers la lumière. Et vers celle qui l'y attendait sans en avoir conscience.

* * *

Hermione laissa l'eau trouver une température correcte avant de se glisser sous le jet qui gifla son corps, apaisant les battements de son cœur. Elle s'empara de son bain douche et en déposa doucement une noix à l'intérieur de sa paume avant de s'en tartiner, un sourire benêt collé aux lèvres. Elle avait réussi à oublier la puissance de Drago sous l'étreinte plus tendre et langoureuse de Jack, effaçant peu à peu l'ancien Serpentard. Pourtant, maintenant seule dans sa douche, l'image de Drago se fixa sur sa rétine, refusant d'être remplacée.

Brusquement, des mains se posèrent sur ses hanches et elle grelotta de plaisir. Son sourire s'élargit et elle murmura, la voix plus tentatrice que jamais :

« J'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonnée… »

Jack ne répondit rien, mais ses doigts glissèrent sur peau en un effleurement si léger qu'elle en trembla de désir. Il lui semblait qu'elle ne rassasierait désormais plus la bête qui sommeillait en elle, à la recherche de plus encore. Elle laissa les caresses de l'homme se faire plus sensuelles, jusqu'à ce qu'il niche ses doigts entre ses cuisses. Elle bascula la tête en arrière la posant sur son épaule, collant son dos à son torse, et poussa un petit gémissement. Sa peau s'enflamma sous l'effet de ses doigts et elle ferma les yeux. Les lèvres de l'homme picorèrent son cou avant de le mordre légèrement.

Une lumière explosa derrière ses paupières closes, un flash de la veille s'infiltrant avec elle : Drago Malefoy, ancré entre ses jambes, le visage perdu dans ses cheveux, mordillant sa peau, lui provoquant mille émotions si vives qu'elle avait cru défaillir. Jack ne l'avait pas mordue ou mordillée, pas une seule fois. Elle passa lentement sa main sur l'avant-bras de l'homme qui la caressait, sentant ses muscles tendus sous sa peau… Et comprit.

Elle se retourna d'un bond, manquant de glisser. Il la rattrapa par les hanches, son regard s'ancrant dans le sien avec la puissance d'un poignard. Acier. Elle haleta, résistant à l'envie de crier, puis remarqua qu'il était nu et s'accrocha à son visage pour ne pas admirer le reste.

« Tu… Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?! s'emporta-t-elle sans hurler de peur de réveiller Jack qui dormait à quelques pas de là.

-Comment m'as-tu reconnu ? répondit-il sans le moindre intérêt pour sa question.

-Tu-Tu es dingue ! Tu es totalement fou ! Tu…

-Tu as d'autres synonymes, franchement ?

-Tu…

-J'ai cru que nous aurions le temps de nous amuser un peu plus avant que tu comprennes qu'il ne s'agissait pas de moi, expliqua-t-il, ses sourcils barrant son front. Dommage…

-Tu es moins musclé que lui ! cracha-t-elle dans l'espoir de lui faire comprendre que Jack avait mille qualités qu'il ignorait.

-Et on sait tous à quel point les pectoraux saillants sont importants dans la vie. Si tu aimes le genre Monsieur-Muscles, évidemment, je comprends… »

Il laissa remonter ses mains jusqu'à saisir sa taille et elle imagina un instant qu'il pourrait la soulever, l'appuyer contre une des vitres de la douche et lui faire l'amour comme ça. Elle ferma les yeux et posa ses mains sur son torse. Ne pas le voir lui faciliterait grandement les choses. Elle avait beau être du genre à réfléchir et analyser chaque chose, elle ne pouvait pas prendre une décision logique tout en admirant son torse qui n'avait rien à envier à celui de Jack. Ils n'avaient pas la même carrure, c'était certain. Pour soutenir la comparaison de sa fille, Jack était Superman : carré des épaules, taillé en V Drago avait tout du Spiderman : fin et musculeux. Elle devait fermer les yeux pour ne pas céder à l'envie de toucher à nouveau son corps pour l'apprendre du bout des doigts.

« Il faut que tu partes.

-Je dois partir ou tu veux que je parte ? s'enquit Drago en la dévisageant, tout sourire.

-Je… Je veux que tu partes.

-Essaie d'être plus convaincante, Granger. »

Il se pencha vers elle, son souffle taquinant sa joue. Il fit glisser son nez le long de sa mâchoire, attrapa une goutte d'eau du bout de la langue. Elle crispa ses orteils et essaya de le repousser, sans succès.

« Arrête ! » ordonna-t-elle alors.

Elle sentit à quel point c'était difficile pour lui, comme elle entendit le grondement sourd qui s'échappa de son torse. Elle rouvrit les yeux juste pour voir s'il était furieux ou juste vaguement agacé, mais n'aperçut que son sourire. Il prenait tout avec une telle décontraction qu'elle rêvait de lui énoncer un bon gros problème à résoudre. Elle aurait pu le frapper de toutes ses forces juste pour effacer ce sourire affable de sa bouche.

« Je veux que tu t'en ailles. Je… Jack va peut-être t'entendre, et je n'ai pas la moindre intention de lui parler de ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et moi, alors, je voudrais que tu partes. S'il te plait.

-Vraiment ? soupira-t-il simplement, comme s'il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle lui saute dessus et renvoie Jack chez lui d'un coup de pied.

-Vraiment.

-Il est si inoubliable que ça ? »

Il se moquait désormais et son sourire avait été remplacé par l'un de ses détestables rictus qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui. Elle le fusilla du regard, lui ordonnant de ne pas dépasser davantage de limites : il venait déjà de s'infiltrer chez elle par effraction, il n'allait pas en rajouter. Pourtant, elle ne parvint pas à acquiescer, à lui balancer un mensonge juste pour fissurer son orgueil phénoménal. Car oui, elle aurait dû mentir. Jack avait certes été doux, ses gestes la conduisant vers un tendre plaisir, mais leur relation avait surtout été maladroite, comme tous les débuts sont censés l'être. Une petite voix la taquina méchamment, lui rappelant que Drago avait pris les choses en main avec doigté, sans hésiter une seule seconde.

Mais c'était différent, elle le savait, eux n'avaient aucune appréhension, aucun but particulier à atteindre, alors que Jack –elle l'avait senti rien qu'en le regardant – attendait quelque chose de l'après. Avec Drago, il y avait eu un début, un milieu, une fin, tout cela en l'espace d'une nuit, et elle ne demandait rien de plus. Si ce n'est peut-être à recommencer.

Avec Jack, elle aurait pu construire quelque chose, faire un petit bout de chemin… Sauf s'il la retrouvait nue avec un autre homme alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques pas. Elle repoussa Drago plus fort, hors de la douche et la quitta à son tour avant de dissimuler sa nudité dans une serviette. Elle referma la porte, mais laissa l'eau couler pour couvrir le bruit de leur conversation.

« Va-t'en.

-Sérieusement, Granger… Tu ne peux pas vraiment vouloir que je parte.

-Et pourquoi exactement ?

-J'ai vu ses mains, je te rappelle, railla Drago avec un petit sourire sans rien faire pour cacher son corps dont il était apparemment très fier.

-Cesse de te comporter comme un imbécile ! Tu sais parfaitement que tu viens d'agir sans réfléchir ! C'est toi qui m'as offert ce verre au restaurant, pas vrai ? Et qui a lancé ces sorts à Jack ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte que c'est un comportement totalement dépourvu de bon sens ! Aucun homme sain d'esprit n'agirait de cette façon ! Tu n'es qu'un…

-Attention, attention, Granger, tu te souviens ce qu'il arrive quand tu m'insultes. »

Hermione résista, avec plus de difficultés que jamais, mais garda son visage fermé, refusant de réagir à ses provocations. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et d'un regard sombre, lui ordonna de s'en aller. Drago parut sur le poing de cogner dans quelque chose, mais se contenta d'avancer vers elle dans sa complète nudité, parfait en dehors de ce tatouage noir qui assombrissait sa peau.

Il serra son visage entre ses mains en coupe et l'attira vers lui pour un baiser. Elle se laissa aller, appréciant le contact de sa bouche contre la sienne. Puis, il se détacha à regret et lui adressa un de ses détestables sourires en coin.

« Tu me préviendras quand tu voudras à nouveau un peu d'Inoubliable, d'accord, Granger ? »

Elle acquiesça lentement et les mains de Drago l'abandonnèrent à leur tour. Elle l'admira alors qu'il se rhabillait, le corps encore trempé, et elle faillit lui dire de se sécher pour ne pas s'enrhumer, mais préféra garder les lèvres résolument closes. Elle avait commis suffisamment d'erreur pour tout le reste de son existence. En une seule nuit. Elle venait de battre un record sans doute, tout cela à cause de l'Inoubliable.

Il rajusta sa cape autour de lui, puis se déroba avec autant de grâce qu'il était arrivé. Hermione attendit une minute, le souffle irrégulier, la tête dans les nuages, et se laissa brutalement glisser au sol, jusqu'à mettre sa tête entre ses genoux pour interrompre la crise de panique qui se profilait. Drago Malefoy s'était infiltré dans sa maison en pleine nuit pour lui faire l'amour, il l'avait suivie toute la soirée, et avait paru jaloux de voir qu'un autre avait profité d'elle… Venant d'un autre, elle aurait trouvé ce comportement inquiétant et se serait empressée de lancer mille sortilèges de protection à sa maison, quitte à prévenir les autorités. Venant de lui, elle était persuadée qu'il s'agissait de l'acte le plus romantique –tordu, certes, mais romantique– dont il puisse être capable.

Elle tenta de retrouver son calme, et finit par y parvenir au bout d'un long quart d'heure. Elle se redressa, passa sous le jet désormais froid de la douche, puis se sécha avant d'enfiler la première culotte qui lui passait sous la main, ainsi qu'un t-shirt. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle alla s'allonger auprès de Jack qui respirait doucement, apaisé. Elle se cala contre son torse nu, l'admira un instant, et tenta d'oublier la dernière demi-heure.

Drago Malefoy n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve, une hallucination, et désormais elle était dans les bras d'un homme qui l'admirait toute entière, vantait ses qualités mentales… Et non d'un homme obsédé par ses fesses. Elle se souvint de son regard sur son corps et ferma violemment les yeux.

Drago Malefoy n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve dans une longue existence dirigée par son cerveau ou son cœur, un mauvais rêve où son corps s'était révolté pour prendre le contrôle.

Juste un mauvais rêve.

* * *

Drago grogna dans son oreiller alors que son radioréveil magique se mettait à chanter un tube pitoyable dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom –mais par principe, ce matin là, tout devait être pitoyable pour coller à son humeur. Il ramena les draps sur son corps nu tout en se souvenant de la veille où il avait été particulièrement ridicule. Il n'en revenait toujours pas qu'elle ait osé le repousser. Personne ne laissait tomber Drago Malefoy, jamais.

Il se rappela brusquement de Pansy, à l'aube de la guerre, qui avait décidé de « faire une pause juste pour voir » et se sentit encore plus mal. Elle avait attendu l'année suivant la fin de la bataille pour lui proposer de recommencer à former un couple, mais plus officiellement –c'était sa seule et unique condition. Il n'avait même pas réfléchi avant de dire oui. Penser à elle lui brouilla encore plus l'estomac, et il se redressa sur son matelas, le corps douloureux.

Il faillit hurler en voyant quelqu'un assis au pied de son lit, puis reconnut Blaise dans la semi-pénombre. D'un coup de baguette magique, il écarta les rideaux et le soleil parvint enfin à les atteindre.

« Par le gland de Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi !? »

Il détestait que les gens apparaissent ainsi dans sa vie sans l'avoir prévenu. Blaise était peut-être son meilleur ami, mais ne pouvait contourner cette règle. Le métis ne parut pas mal à l'aise de s'incruster, et répondit calmement de sa voix étonnamment suave et profonde :

« Ky m'a ouvert.

-Je vais tuer ce gamin… gronda Drago en se levant sans se soucier que Blaise le voit nu –c'était arrivé un bon millier de fois à l'époque de Poudlard de toute façon. Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

-J'ai lu la Gazette ce matin, en croyant trouver un article du style « Un sanglant homicide » ou « Meurtre d'une sauveuse » ou… Et rien ! Tu as jeté son corps dans la Tamise ou quoi ?

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

Il enfila soigneusement un pantalon avant de bailler à s'en briser la mâchoire, totalement épuisé. Il n'avait pas dormi beaucoup cette nuit là, et encore moins la précédente. Il commençait à vraiment croire qu'Hermione Granger tentait de l'achever ou de lui faire perdre la tête. « _Ça, c'est déjà fait _! » railla sa petit voix, moqueuse, vaguement cruelle, tout lui quoi. Blaise poussa un soupir dépité avant de lui lancer un regard vaguement soucieux en voyant les cernes qui marquaient son visage.

« Hier, tu m'as demandé l'adresse de notre Sang-de-Bourbe adorée. J'ai cru que tu t'étais enfin trouvé un but dans la vie, à savoir débarrasser notre monde des sangs-impurs…

-Je n'y suis pas allé pour ça, répliqua Drago en levant les yeux au ciel. Je serais déjà à Azkaban à l'heure qu'il est. »

Il se rappelait parfois avec effarement qu'à l'époque de Poudlard, Blaise était le seul à réellement croire que les Sang-de-Bourbe étaient faibles, sales, inutiles, tout juste capables à lui faire sa petite affaire quand il n'avait rien de mieux sous la main. Théodore répétait constamment qu'ils étaient comme eux, des sorciers, et qu'il ne fallait pas les sous-estimer, ajoutant même que sans les mélanges, ils n'auraient jamais pu se multiplier. Vincent et Gregory étaient simplement trop idiots pour comprendre quoi que ce soit à ce genre de choses, et les filles de leur petit groupe –Pansy et Daphné en priorité– se moquaient de ce genre de considérations, croyant simplement au pouvoir sous toutes ses formes. Elles se plaisaient à répéter qu'elles épouseraient des hommes riches, avec d'excellentes positions sociales, et qu'ils pourraient même être des trolls s'il le fallait. Drago estimait simplement qu'il n'avait pas à se mêler aux Sang-de-Bourbe pour ne pas salir son nom, mais se moquait éperdument de leur présence à Poudlard ou même de leur existence.

Avec Hermione, c'était autre chose. Elle l'agaçait plus à cause de ce qu'elle était en tant que personne : une petite Miss-je-sais-tout incapable de résister à exposer son savoir, le petit toutou de Potter –qui ne réalisait sûrement pas qu'il serait mort mille fois sans elle– et la chérie de Weasmoche en plus. Elle était irrésistiblement énervante, se plaisant à l'envoyer paître et ne lui accordait même pas le respect qu'il méritait. Alors oui, peut-être aurait-il pu la tuer à une époque. Sous le coup de la colère, ou durant une bataille. Mais désormais, tout ça lui paraissait bien loin, et ce bien avant qu'il ne couche avec elle.

Il croisa le regard interrogateur de Blaise et eut du mal à se décider : il pouvait mentir, trouver une explication vaseuse ou dire la vérité et affronter ses réflexions jusqu'à la mort. Car Blaise ne laisserait jamais passer une occasion de se moquer de lui, jamais. Il serra les dents et se lança :

« Tu te souviens quand tu disais que Granger devait être bonne pour une Sang-de-Bourbe ?

-Oui, acquiesça Blaise, un sourire goguenard s'emparant de sa bouche avant qu'il n'éclate de rire en se souvenant : T'avais dit qu'il faudrait te payer un million de gallions au moins pour la laisser te toucher. Et qu'ensuite, on devrait te lancer un sort de désinfection. »

Drago fit la grimace en se demandant s'il avait réellement été aussi crétin. La réponse était oui, mais il refusait de s'en souvenir. Il détourna le regard pour enfiler sa chemise et pour ne pas voir le visage de Blaise lorsqu'il lui dirait ce qu'il avait fait. Maintenant.

« Elle l'est.

-Elle est quoi ?

-Elle _l'est _! » insista Drago sans pouvoir le dire.

Oser formuler une remarque aussi puérile et vulgaire que « Granger est bonne » lui semblait au dessus de ses forces. Il avait dit assez d'âneries sur elle après tout, elle méritait de ne plus entendre siffler ses oreilles. Il remarqua brusquement que le silence se prolongeait et finit par se retourner pour affronter la réaction de son ami. Blaise s'était figé en une grimace étrange, à la fois respectueuse –coucher avec la Sainte-Granger était un exploit– et dégoûtée –coucher avec la Sang-de-Bourbe était un affront.

« Tu t'es tapé Granger ? questionna-t-il d'une voix blanche pour être certain qu'il ne rêvait pas.

-Oui.

-La Granger ? Celle de la gifle ? »

« _Celle du coup de genou dans les parties et du coup de poing aussi_. » ajouta Drago dans sa tête. Mais pas question de dire ça tout haut. Il avait déjà offert à Blaise une arme, une sacrée information qu'il espérait ne pas voir divulguée dans leur cercle d'amis –auquel cas ses parents finiraient par l'apprendre et le déshériteraient.

« Oui, Blaise, cette Granger-là !

-Et… c'était bien ? hallucina le métis, à la limite de l'éclat de rire.

-Oui. C'était bien. »

« _Super bien, comme une énorme part de moelleux au chocolat, une boite de fraises, et dix tonnes de plumes en sucre. Au moins aussi bien que ça. _» s'enthousiasma-t-il mentalement avant d'avoir envie de se frapper la tête contre le mur le plus proche. Blaise resta muet une seconde avant de poursuivre, avide d'informations –Drago imagina le pire à la première question, et s'arma de patience.

« Donc t'es allé chez Granger pour te l'envoyer hier, comme ça, sur un coup de tête ?

-J'ai couché avec elle avant-hier, contesta Drago en boutonnant sa chemise. Et hier soir… J'ai eu envie de le refaire.

-Mais ?

-Elle était avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Attends, tu t'es fait jeter par Granger ? ricana Blaise sans aucune douceur. Par Merlin ! Toi, Drago Malefoy, tu t'es fait planter par la petite prude de Sang-de-Bourbe pour un autre homme ? T'es certain que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir trouvé ça bien ? Tu as fait des trucs bizarres qui auraient pu ne pas lui plaire ou…

-Blaise, sois réaliste, on parle d'Hermione Granger, coupa Drago avant qu'il ne se mette à vraiment délirer. Je n'ai eu aucun souci avec elle. Elle préfère juste avoir un amoureux à sa botte au lieu de prendre des risques. Ça t'étonne vraiment ? »

Blaise ne répondit bien, mais le fixa, sourcils plissés sur son front –Drago le voyait si souvent froncer des sourcils qu'il l'imaginait déjà tout ridé à quarante ans.

« Je rêve ou tu es déçu ?

-Pardon ?

-Tu regrettes de ne pas avoir pu le refaire !

-Pas du tout. Je m'en fiche. Je peux trouver bien mieux que Granger.

-Essaie en ayant l'air un peu plus convaincu pour voir ? »

Drago lui envoya une chaussure en pleine tête et Blaise arrêta de se moquer, souriant malgré tout comme s'il s'agissait de la meilleure blague au monde. Drago aurait voulu l'étrangler ou se flageller lui-même. Il aurait du en parler à Théodore d'abord, lui ne se serait pas fichu de lui –ou plus discrètement. Théo était un vrai ami. Blaise le torturait. Il finit de s'habiller et lui jeta un regard réfrigérant.

« Tu n'en parles à personne, c'est clair ?

-Pour le sexe ou pour l'autre homme qui t'a piqué ta place ?

-Blaise…

-D'accord, d'accord. Mais tu ne vas pas en rester là, pas vrai ? Avec Granger, je veux dire. Tu ne peux pas la laisser gagner. Il faut que tu la récupères et qu'ensuite tu la jettes ! Il en va de ton honneur, Drago. »

Le concerné haussa un sourcil avant de secouer la tête et Blaise le regarda avec un air désespéré, comme s'il était réellement déçu alors que Drago était bien en âge de prendre ses décisions tout seul. Mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'en effet il aurait insisté en général. Etonnamment, il n'en éprouva pas le besoin cette fois. Elle reviendrait vers lui, il n'en doutait même pas. Et elle devrait se mettre à genoux pour qu'il accepte de lui faire l'amour une nouvelle fois. Bon, peut-être pas. Mais au moins le supplier. Juste un peu.

* * *

Hermione déplia douloureusement son corps tendu d'angoisse depuis la veille, depuis… Elle se refusa à prononcer son nom, même mentalement, et ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir Jack qui la fixait, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il était apparemment réveillé depuis longtemps car il s'était rhabillé et avait pris une douche –sa tignasse était encore un peu humide et Hermione eut envie de glisser ses doigts dedans. Elle obéit à son désir et il vint rapidement planter un baiser sur sa bouche, jusqu'à glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres. Elle enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux, et renforça leur étreinte jusqu'à ce que l'air vienne à leur manquer.

« Il faut que j'y aille, marmonna-t-il finalement. Je suis censé être au bureau dans cinq minutes et ma patronne va me tuer si je suis en retard…

-Vraiment ? minauda-t-elle, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Elle est si cruelle que ça ?

-Tu n'as même pas idée. »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, comme pour illustrer à quel point elle se montrait cruelle et elle rit contre sa bouche, avant de prendre conscience d'un petit détail. Elle le repoussa violemment, lui arrachant un cri de protestation et saisit son réveil à pleine main.

« Par Merlin, je suis la pire mère de toute l'histoire de l'humanité…

-Et c'était le pire réveil de mon histoire, grimaça Jack en se massant le crâne qui s'était cogné contre le bord de la table de chevet. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Anaïa. J'avais promis d'aller la chercher hier soir, après le restaurant et j'ai totalement oublié…

-Je ne devrais pas, mais je suis presque fier, sourit-il pour la narguer avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Je vais aller travailler et toi, tu n'as qu'à aller retrouver ta fille et passer la journée avec elle. On peut bien se passer de toi, juste pour cette fois.

-Vraiment ?

-Et bien… Moi, non, mais les autres s'en remettront. »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau pour illustrer le manque qu'il ressentirait à ne pas la voir installée sur son siège toute la journée, puis s'arracha à elle pour ne pas avoir envie de se déshabiller à nouveau. En rajustant sa tenue, un peu froissée par leurs étreintes matinales, puis demanda avec un petit sursaut de timidité qui fit rougir ses joues.

« Je peux passer ce soir ? »

Elle hésita une seconde avant de secouer la tête. Anaïa devait rester sa priorité, et elles n'avaient plus que quelques temps à passer toutes les deux avant Poudlard. Jack pourrait l'avoir à lui tout seul après la rentrée, il saurait être patient –ou du moins elle l'espérait. Il parut comprendre ses états d'âme, car il acquiesça avant de se pencher au dessus d'elle pour un dernier baiser.

« Je ne devrais pas dire ça, mais je suis assez pressé d'être en septembre. »

Elle le repoussa en lui tirant la langue puis le regarda quitter les lieux, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui s'effaça lorsqu'elle imagina ce qui l'attendait chez les Potter : une Anaïa encore plus en colère que la veille, avec la déception en plus. Pas de doute, cette journée s'annonçait mal. Et le hibou qui frappait violemment le carreau de sa fenêtre lui donna immédiatement raison.

* * *

Lorsque Ron quitta l'âtre de la cheminée, il comprit immédiatement que quelque clochait. En général, Logan, Quincy ou Cameron se précipitaient vers les nouveaux arrivés comme s'il pouvait s'agir de personnes importantes. Cette fois, personne ne vint l'accueillir et il fit quelques pas, jusqu'à entendre des voix. Celle d'Harry, celle de Ginny, et une autre qu'il ne reconnut pas. Il se glissa dans la cuisine en suivant les bruits et en poussa la porte, découvrant en plus de sa sœur et de son meilleur ami, un homme d'une soixantaine d'années qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Les trois visages se tournèrent brusquement vers lui et il remarqua que Ginny avait les yeux rougis, comme si elle avait pleuré. Harry semblait sous le choc, et évita brutalement son regard, alors que l'inconnu le dévisageait mystérieusement.

« J'ai reçu votre lettre. Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit-il en s'approchant de Ginny pour embrasser son front, espérant ainsi la consoler d'il-ne-savait-quoi.

-On va attendre Hermione, elle ne devrait pas tarder, murmura Harry en jetant une œillade embarrassée.

-Et… Vous nous présentez ? »

Il désigna l'inconnu et Ginny bredouilla qu'il s'agissait de son patron, le Guérisseur Purce. L'homme lui serra la main sans le lâcher une seconde des yeux, le dévisageant comme s'il était un extraterrestre. Il n'eut pas le temps d'avoir l'air gêné qu'Hermione apparut derrière lui en courant, paniquée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ana va bien ? Elle…

-Oui, tout va bien, coupa Harry pour la rassurer, conscient que sa courte missive avait potentiellement pu faire croire qu'un drame s'était produit –enfin, c'était le cas, ou ce le serait bientôt, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle se mette dans un tel état maintenant. Elle est chez Bill et Fleur pour la matinée.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle en croisant le regard de l'homme qu'elle reconnut comme le Chef-Guérisseur de Sainte-Mangouste.

-Tu devrais t'asseoir. Vous devriez tous les deux vous asseoir. »

Hermione et Ron partagèrent un regard avant de s'installer, tous deux avec l'impression qu'ils avaient fait une grosse bêtise et s'apprêtaient à être punis pour une quelconque raison. Il leur semblait qu'ils venaient d'être convoqués dans le bureau de Dumbledore, à l'époque de Poudlard, à la seule différence que l'homme n'était pas aussi âgé que leur défunt directeur et qu'eux-mêmes n'étaient plus des adolescents.

Ginny mordilla violemment sa lèvre inférieure, comme pour lutter contre les larmes et Harry saisit ses doigts dans les siens, mal à l'aise. Elle avait craqué la veille en le rejoignant au lit et avait cédé lorsqu'il lui avait demandé des explications, inquiet. Elle ressentait le besoin de se confier, même si elle n'en avait pas le droit, mais au vu de cette situation exceptionnelle, le Guérisseur Purce n'avait pas pris la peine de lui faire la morale sur le secret médical.

« Alors ? » s'impatienta Ron.

Purce comprit que sa collègue serait incapable d'expliquer la vérité à son frère et à sa meilleure amie. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il avait tenu à l'accompagner, ainsi que pour représenter l'hôpital au cas où l'ancien couple tiendrait à porter plainte. Il avait déjà calculé l'exacte somme qu'il pourrait leur offrir en compensation pour ne pas en arriver là, sans pour autant ruiner totalement l'hôpital. Il se racla la gorge et prit la parole, en mesurant bien la portée de ses mots, comme il le faisait pour annoncer les rares décès auxquels il avait eu à faire face durant sa carrière.

« Monsieur Weasley ici présent a demandé à Madame Potter de faire des tests sur Anaïa Weasley…

-Il me l'a dit, siffla Hermione entre ses dents, serrant ses poings sous la table avec l'envie fulgurante de cogner son ex-mari.

-Suite aux examens et au contenu du dossier de votre… d'Anaïa, Ginevra a dû venir discuter avec moi d'un léger problème dont nous allons devoir parler. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Il leur parlait lentement, trop lentement, comme pour les préparer à la perte d'un proche. Elle sentit Ron se tendre à côté d'elle et lui jeta un coup d'œil, curieuse. Il souriait, ravi apparemment, comme inconscient de ce qui se jouait. Elle comprit pourquoi dès qu'il ouvrit la bouche.

« Je le savais. Je le savais qu'Anaïa n'était pas ma fille…

-Et voilà qu'il recommence, soupira Hermione en se massant la tempe. Ron, tu crois vraiment que le Guérisseur Purce serait là juste pour te féliciter d'avoir deviné que je t'avais trompé ?

-Tu l'admets alors ?

-J'admettrai ce que tu veux si tu te tais. »

Il parut surpris qu'elle ose lui parler ainsi en public. Elle n'était pas dans son état normal. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et un parfum masculin lui titilla les narines. Il comprit alors pourquoi elle semblait étrangement si comblée, quoi que vaguement déçue –sans doute de voir sa belle matinée se transformer d'une manière si radicale. Il ressentit une petite vague de jalousie, mais la refoula immédiatement : il couchait plusieurs fois par semaines avec un canon de beauté, il n'avait aucune raison de se demander à quoi ressemblait la vie sexuelle de son ex-femme.

Harry lui adressa un regard qui signifiait de toute évidence « Sois gentil, juste cinq minutes » et il se tassa sur son siège en ramenant ses bras contre son torse, avec une moue boudeuse de gamin de cinq ans. Hermione faillit lui donner une tape sur la tête pour rameuter son cerveau, mais se retint en fixant son attention sur Purce qui attendait de pouvoir continuer.

« Monsieur Weasley, je ne peux vous assurer que d'une chose : il n'y a pas eu adultère. »

Un immense sourire railleur fendit les lèvres d'Hermione et elle se tourna vers un Ron blême, en l'attente d'excuses qui ne vinrent pas. Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, la referma tout autant, puis secoua la tête, l'air totalement déboussolé. Hermione s'esclaffa à ses côtés, puis revint vers Purce. Son sourire s'évanouit en voyant qu'il paraissait particulièrement stressé d'avoir à continuer. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Ginny dont les yeux brillaient désormais de larmes, puis à Harry qui lui frottait le dos, les yeux résolument baissés vers le bois de la table.

« Alors… Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? s'enquit-elle doucement, la voix tremblante tout à coup à mesure qu'elle comprenait que quelque chose clochait réellement.

-Suite aux vérifications de dossiers du 1er Septembre 2004, nous pouvons vous dire qu'il y a eu un problème ce jour-là.

-Comment ça, un problème ? répéta Ron, la voix assombrie par le poids des idées qui lui tombaient dessus par dizaines.

-Une de nos guérisseuses a commis une grave erreur dont vous êtes… »

Il allait dire le mot « victime », mais se reprit, mal à l'aise. Hermione insista d'un regard pour qu'il finisse son explication alors que Ron à côté d'elle tapotait nerveusement la table du bout des doigts, au rythme de l'hymne de l'équipe des Canons de Chudley –elle avait assez eu à la supporter pour la reconnaître.

« Apparemment, Anaïa et un autre enfant auraient été… (Il s'arrêta, à la recherche de ses mots, puis articula, réalisant que ce qu'il allait dire pouvait paraître totalement fou.) intervertis. »

Le silence heurta Hermione de plein fouet, puis ce mot, cet abominable mot, enfla dans sa tête jusqu'à y exploser en de minuscules particules qui l'étranglèrent. Elle se leva d'un bond, renversant sa chaise, avec l'envie d'hurler, de frapper dans un mur, de pleurer aussi. Non, elle ne comprenait vraiment plus rien. Elle voulait revenir à ce matin, où Jack l'embrassait tendrement. Ou à la veille, quand Drago caressait ses cheveux. Ou encore à six ans plus tôt quand elle se réveillait dans les bras de Ron avec l'impression que tout irait bien pour toujours.

Non, elle voulait retourner à Sainte-Mangouste, onze années auparavant, quand…

« C'est une sorte de blague, c'est ça ? bredouilla-t-elle, la voix nouée par des sanglots qui grimpaient, grimpaient, grimpaient encore jusqu'à enserrer sa poitrine qui menaçait d'éclater. Vous… Vous avez dû faire une erreur… Il faut refaire passer ces tests à Ana, avec elle directement, pas avec des prélèvements datant de… »

Sa voix s'évanouit alors que son corps se mettait à trembler. Elle sentit les bras d'Harry autour d'elle avant même de comprendre qu'il s'était levé. Il chuchota des mots sans sens à son oreille, lui envoyant mille termes réconfortants qui tombèrent dans sa tête puis s'évanouirent sans avoir fait leur travail. Elle enfouit son visage dans son t-shirt, le corps secoué de violents sanglots sans larmes. Elle n'avait même pas de quoi pleurer. Elle en était incapable. Harry caressa doucement ses cheveux. Elle entendit Ginny renifler. Puis la voix de Ron.

« Et notre enfant, où est-il ? »

Son cœur cessa de battre. Elle s'arracha d'Harry et se rua sur Ron. Elle n'avait jamais eu autant envie de lui faire du mal, de le frapper, de lui arracher littéralement les yeux. La poigne d'Harry l'arrêta et il la ramena contre lui avec une force insoupçonnée. Elle ne pouvait peut-être plus le cogner, mais elle pouvait toujours lui hurler dessus, ce serait suffisant pour le moment. Elle avait besoin de déverser son trop plein d'émotions sur quelqu'un. Elle voulait crier à Harry de la lâcher, insulter Purce d'oser entrer ainsi dans sa vie pour la briser, sur Ginny aussi qui aurait pu être guérisseuse à l'époque et éviter ce drame, mais qui avait préféré pouponner. Mais Ron était parfait. Il le méritait. C'était lui qui avait provoqué tout ça.

« Anaïa est notre fille !

-Tu as bien entendu la même chose que moi, pas vrai ? répliqua-t-il en la regardant comme si elle était totalement idiote. Anaïa n'est pas notre enfant ! Notre enfant est là quelque part avec on-ne-sait-qui !

-Anaïa est ma fille, Ron, cracha-t-elle en retour, alors qu'Harry resserrait davantage sa poigne autour de ses bras. C'est elle qu'on a élevée, tu t'en souviens ? C'est elle dont tu as préparé les biberons, changé les couches, c'est elle qui t'a appelé papa ! Et cet enfant, où qu'il soit, a une famille lui aussi ! Tu comptes faire quoi, exactement ? Les échanger à nouveau ? »

En voyant la mine qu'il arborait, elle comprit que c'était bien le cas. Il avait sérieusement pensé à rendre leur fille en échange de cet autre enfant dont ils ne connaissaient même pas le prénom. Elle sentit sa tête lui tourner et vacilla.

« Tu me dégoûtes… Ana est… »

Elle sentit ses larmes couler enfin sur ses joues, brûlantes, tel de l'acide. Elle fut reconnaissante à Harry de la maintenir, autrement elle se serait effondrée. Il parut le comprendre, car il releva sa chaise d'un coup de baguette et l'installa dessus, sans pour autant rompre le contact, caressant doucement ses épaules pour faire cesser ses tremblements. Purce posa délicatement sa main par dessus la sienne, avec un petit sourire presque d'excuses alors qu'il n'avait probablement rien à voir là-dedans.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé d'avoir à vous annoncer cela, Miss Granger…

-Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, trancha Ron en serrant les poings. Notre enfant, où est-il ? »

Hermione ferma douloureusement les yeux, et Harry fusilla Ron d'un regard acerbe. Pourquoi ne laissait-il pas tomber ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas au moins laisser à Hermione un peu de temps pour encaisser ? Mais non, Ron avait toujours été ainsi : imprévisible, impatient, à vouloir tout savoir et régler les problèmes… Comme si celui-ci avait la moindre chance d'être réglé. Purce se racla nerveusement la gorge avant de répondre :

« Je ne pourrais pas vous donner cette information, Monsieur Weasley. Du moins, pas tant que je n'aurai pas informé l'autre famille de la situation. Ce sera à eux de décider, et à vous et Miss Granger, de la façon dont vous souhaiterez aborder ce…

-C'est très simple, s'emporta Ron. Vous nous avez pris notre enfant il y a onze ans, et maintenant il va falloir nous le rendre !

-Ron ! rugit Harry avec la ferme intention de lui dire de la boucler une fois pour toute avant qu'Hermione ne finisse par craquer. Est-ce que tu pourrais au moins…

-Au moins quoi ? Attendre encore ? Ca fait onze ans que je m'occupe d'une gamine qui n'est finalement pas la mienne, ni la tienne Hermione, et vous voulez encore attendre ?! Je veux…

-Ron. »

La voix blanche de Ginny l'interrompit. Elle ne voulait pas lui crier dessus comme Harry. Elle avait l'air plus faible, comme malade qu'autre chose, paniquée même. Il se tourna vers elle, puis suivit son regard jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de la cuisine. Jusqu'à Cameron. Jusqu'à Anaïa. Sa vue lui fit perdre de toute la rage qui le supportait depuis de longues minutes. Il voulait agir, au moins pour ne pas perdre l'esprit, trouver une solution et faire comme si rien ne s'était jamais produit. Mais Anaïa était là, le visage si pâle qu'il remarqua pour la première fois à quel point elle était encore jeune. Une petite fille. Une petite fille qu'il venait –sans en avoir conscience– de briser en mille petits morceaux irréparables.

Harry se détacha d'Hermione pour s'avancer vers les deux enfants. Cameron fit un pas, se dressant entre Anaïa et les cinq adultes, et bredouilla bêtement :

« Ana avait oublié son sac…

-Cam…

-On va y aller. »

L'enfant sentit la main d'Ana, gelée dans la sienne, jeta un coup d'œil vers Hermione qui s'était mise debout, prête à s'approcher, puis recula. Anaïa ne cilla même pas lorsqu'il lui marcha sur le pied, figée dans une expression de douleur insurmontable. Harry fit un pas de plus et Cameron l'arrêta d'un regard si noir qu'il en fut scotché sur place. Le message était clair : Ne t'approche plus, laisse-la tranquille. Hermione tremblait sur ses genoux et Ron avait du mal à agir lui aussi.

« Cameron, vous devriez…

-On repart chez oncle Bill, répliqua Cameron, la voix soudain plus rauque, plus adulte. On a une partie de Quidditch à finir…

-Je crois qu'Ana devrait…

-Elle ne veut pas rester elle non plus. »

Harry se souvint brutalement d'une remarque de Molly au sujet des deux enfants, après une énième dispute entre les autres Weasley et eux deux. « Cameron et Anaïa contre le reste du monde, toujours. » Il n'avait jamais compris à quel point c'était vrai.

Les doigts d'Anaïa tremblotaient dans ceux de Cameron et il se rendit compte qu'il la serrait trop fort. Il la relâcha légèrement, mais elle s'accrocha à lui, comme si elle craignait de s'écrouler.

« Anaïa, ma puce… »

Hermione se tut en croisant le regard de la fillette qui brusquement, entraînant Cameron avec elle, tourna les talons. Elle n'eut pas le temps de la rattraper, n'était même pas certaine d'en avoir envie : qu'aurait-elle pu dire ? Qu'aurait-elle pu faire pour rembobiner la scène ? Elle se sentit partir en avant, le cœur au bord des lèvres, et sa vue se troubla soudainement sur la cheminée par laquelle Anaïa disparaissait soudainement. Harry la rattrapa avant que ses genoux ne frappent le sol, et murmura au creux de son oreille des mots qu'elle ne parvint qu'à peine à comprendre alors que les ténèbres l'encerclaient.

« Ça va aller… »

Non, plus rien n'irait jamais.

* * *

**Note _ **... Uhm... Tout va bien, je vais bien... *sifflote puis s'enfui en courant* xD

**Petites questions** _ 1. Drago aurait-il dû aller encore plus loin ? (xD Ouais, s'planquer à poils sous la douche avec Hermione, c'est déjà pas mal certes...) ; 2. Hermione mérite-t-elle le fouet pour ce qu'elle a fait avec Jack & refusé de faire avec Drago ? ; 3. Alors, vous l'aimez Blaisounet ? ; 4. Hermione mérite-t-elle le titre de pire mère de l'histoire (non, elle n'a pas un peu oublié sa fille pour faire des galipettes... -avec Drago, j'aurai compris, mais Jack quoi u_u') ? ; 5. Que pensez-vous des réactions de RonRon-ConCon & d'Hermione face à la nouvelle & de l'intervention d'Ana ? ; 6. Qu'imaginez-vous comme réaction pour Anaïa dans la suite ? Et de Cameron ? :) ; 7. Alors, vous avez aimé ce chapitre rempli de plein d'trucs ? :D

**_Dans le prochain épisode_** _ Des enfants doués de facultés logiques, un nouveau Trio pour de vrai, un Harry Potter nauséeux, des personnages qui pleurent, & une Anaïa qui réagit tellement bien... (Ironie, bonjour.) _ enfin en clair, un chapitre totalement déprimant. Vous voilà prévenus xD (mais faut venir lire quand même hein :P)

**Bisous bisous, Review Review**

**Bewitch_Tales**


	12. Chapter 12

**Pairing ****– **Drago Malefoy / Hermione Granger. _ Et oui, enfin... :P _ et y'a toujours quelques couples qui tentent de passer faire coucou d'temps en temps.

**Genre ****– **Romance/Famille.

**Rating ****–** T. -non, mais je vous jure, rien ne va plus... D'accord, je l'admets, ça finira par se changer en M.

**Disclaimer ****–** Le monde & les personnages adultes appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne prends pas en compte l'épilogue du Tome 7.

**Note de l'auteure** – Coucou petits gens :D (Et grands gens, je ne suis pas Taillophobe...) (Chut.)

Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup (x10000) pour tous vos reviews des derniers jours. A ceux à qui j'ai répondu, merci encore & merci aussi aux non-inscrits : Aude, Kendy, Virginie & Storma. (D'ailleurs, faut apparemment que je me décide à voir _La vie est un long fleuve tranquille_ en fait. L'histoire de l'échange, j'avais pensé à Switched at Birth, à Desperate Housewives & à ce téléfilm d'M6 qui a plus ou moins traumatisée mon enfance... ("Maman t'es sûre que j'ai pas été échangée, hein ? -Puisque tu es aussi chiante & tordue que moi, oui, je suis sûre, ma fille." xD) ... & j'ai adoré ton idée de faire bouffer Jack à Shadows ! :D) Et merci aussi à Loufoca, même si elle m'a littéralement brisé le coeur dans ce chapitre... -_non mais OU t'as été pêchée l'histoire d'un truc à trois avec Harry ?! OU ?! _

J'espère que ce chapitre, bien que moins joyeux que les derniers, vous plaira... :D Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Un Air de Famille**

**Chapitre 12**

* * *

Hermione battit des paupières, assommée, les yeux bourrés à craquer de larmes, sa tête lui tournant. Elle aperçut le patchwork du lit d'Harry et Ginny, ensemble de couleurs vives avec une proportion débordante de rouge, celui de leur maison à tous. Hermione pensa au sang. Des images d'avant son évanouissement lui revinrent par saccades, puis la voix harassée de Ron, suivi du regard d'Anaïa. Incompréhension. Douleur. Elle ferma péniblement les yeux jusqu'à apposer ses poings clos dessus.

Elle revit Anaïa, tout bébé, à Sainte-Mangouste, lorsqu'une guérisseuse l'avait posée dans ses bras. Elle tenta de se souvenir : un doute l'avait-elle saisi à ce moment là ? Non, elle n'avait jamais douté. Anaïa était un bébé tout simplement, avec des yeux papillonnant sans se fixer et une peau rose. Une petite fille parfaite. Ils avaient peint la chambre en bleu parce que Ron voulait un garçon, Hermione avait espéré avoir une fille. Ils avaient refusé d'apprendre le sexe du bébé pour cette raison, car ils voulaient deux choses différentes –comme souvent– et qu'ils voulaient se réserver la surprise.

Peut-être avait-elle un fils quelque part ? Ou une autre fille complètement opposée à la sienne, à celle qu'elle aimait à en mourir. Elle essaya de se la représenter, mais ne trouvait qu'Anaïa. Anaïa qui pleurait en faisant ses dents, Anaïa qui grimpait aux arbres comme un garçon, Anaïa qui fusillait les gens du regard au moindre pas de travers avec une rancune tenace… Anaïa, sa fille. Rien ne pourrait jamais changer cela. Jamais.

« Tu vas mieux ? »

Elle rouvrit les yeux pour croiser le regard inquiet d'Harry. Il tenait une tasse de thé et elle se redressa un peu pour l'accepter, espérant qu'il s'agissait d'une mixture médicinale censée la calmer. Harry l'aida à saisir l'objet tant elle tremblait et ne lâcha pas ses mains. Parfois, elle se demandait comment elle aurait pu tenir le coup sans lui : de ses disputes avec Ron à ses difficultés à jongler entre son travail et son rôle mère, il lui semblait qu'il avait toujours été là, à lui tenir les mains quand elle était trop faible pour tenir le coup.

L'effet de la tisane ne se fit pas attendre et rapidement, son cœur s'apaisa et elle parvint à respirer correctement. Puis elle remarqua qu'il la fixait un peu trop intensément. Elle poussa un bref soupir et marmonna :

« Une autre mauvaise nouvelle ?

-Ana et Cameron ont profité de leur après-midi en plein air pour filer, admit-il le plus doucement possible, craignant qu'elle panique à nouveau. Ils ont pris leurs balais et sont partis. J'ai vérifié au Terrier, chez tes parents… Ils sont introuvables. Je crois que le seul endroit où ils puissent…

-Malefoy.

-C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi. Mais je ne sais pas où il vit. Je pourrais aller les chercher si tu… »

Hermione secoua la tête. Elle n'était pas lâche à ce point. L'idée de recroiser Drago Malefoy après la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble et la nuit suivante où elle l'avait repoussé ne l'enthousiasmait pas outre mesure, mais elle devait aller chercher Anaïa. Elle devait récupérer sa fille et lui expliquer la situation. Elle devait jouer son rôle de mère, rôle qui n'avait jamais été aussi dur à endosser. Mais elle la perdrait si elle n'agissait pas… Et Anaïa était bien trop importante pour qu'elle l'abandonne à ce moment là.

« Nous y allons ensemble.

-Hermione, tu n'es pas en état. Tu as besoin de te reposer, d'analyser tout ça, de préparer ce que tu diras à Ana…

-Je ferais ça en route, déclara-t-elle en se levant, ses genoux claquant l'un contre l'autre. Tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher. On y va. »

* * *

Anaïa filait sous la pluie averse, sa main toujours accrochée à celle de Cameron, son balai dans l'autre. Ils avaient survolé l'Angleterre pendant une petite demi-heure avant de prévenir le magicobus et de lui demander de les conduire jusque-là. La maison des Malefoy leur apparut finalement malgré l'étrange brouillard humide et Anaïa se demanda si le ciel s'était rangé de son côté en ce jour pour se mettre dans un tel état. Elle essuya le mélange d'eau et de larmes qui brouillait sa vue puis se précipita sous la véranda de baies vitrées. Cameron l'arrêta deux secondes, le souffle court par la faute de leur course, et s'exclama :

« T'es sûre qu'on peut venir ici ? Enfin… que _je_ peux venir ici ? Je suis un Potter, je te rappelle. Et s'il me claquait la porte au nez ?

-Il ne le fera pas, promit Anaïa, la voix tremblante à cause de ses larmes. Il ne m'a pas rejetée, moi. »

Il haussa les épaules et elle comprit qu'il n'était pas convaincu. Tant pis. Elle s'avança vers la porte et appuya sur la sonnette plusieurs fois, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres et claquait des dents, gelée… Mais pas à cause de l'extérieur car malgré la pluie, la chaleur de l'été les avait accompagné jusqu'au Magicobus. Elle avait froid à l'intérieur et c'était bien plus ardu à contrôler.

La porte s'ouvrit à l'instant où Cameron retirait sa veste en jean pour la lui poser sur les épaules et Anaïa se figea sous le regard d'acier de Drago Malefoy qui alla de l'un à l'autre avant de se fixer sur elle. Un rictus qu'elle ne parvint pas à définir se dessina sur ses lèvres et il soupira en la dévisageant, remarquant ses yeux rouges et ses joues striées de larmes. Finalement, il se détourna et poignarda Cameron d'une œillade sombre.

« Potter-bis j'imagine ?

-Cameron, monsieur, répondit Cameron en bombant le torse pour faire croire qu'il n'était pas du tout effrayé ou impressionné par l'homme qui lui faisait face.

-Cameron… Oui, Ky a parlé de toi. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? Vos parents savent que vous êtes là ? »

Anaïa se crispa si violemment à l'évocation du mot « parents » que Drago même le sentit. Mécaniquement, il se pencha vers elle, ramenant son visage à la hauteur du sien, et lui adressa un petit sourire comme pour la rassurer. Cameron plissa les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler comment son père appelait cet homme : « La fouine insensible » ? Il doutait que ce surnom lui convienne tout à coup.

« Vous pouvez entrer, murmura finalement Drago avant d'appeler : Dondre ! »

L'elfe de maison apparut à côté de son maître qui le chargea de ranger les balais des deux enfants pour éviter qu'ils ne salissent la maison. Drago leur demanda ensuite d'entrer alors que Ky apparaissait en haut des marches. Il les descendit à toute allure, jusqu'à heurter violemment son père sans s'excuser, puis se posta devant Anaïa qui l'enlaça brutalement. Cameron serra les dents, un petit pincement de jalousie le marquant sans qu'il n'en ait réellement conscience alors que Ky rendait son étreinte à l'enfant.

Drago les regarda tour à tour en se demandant comment agir : s'il avait été totalement franc avec lui-même, il n'aurait pas hésité à simplement leur proposer des vêtements de rechange plus chaud –Ana ne portait qu'un débardeur– avant de leur préparer un petit casse-croute de réconfort. Mais il se devait d'agir en adulte responsable et prévenir les parents des deux enfants dans les plus brefs délais avant qu'ils ne puissent s'angoisser. Si Ky disparaissait, il en deviendrait fou d'inquiétude et malgré les sentiments contradictoires qu'il éprouvait pour Hermione –et ceux, clairement négatifs qui concernaient Harry Potter– il n'osait infliger pareil supplice à un parent.

« Je vais devoir prévenir vos parents à tous les deux…

-Non ! »

Le cri d'Anaïa résonna dans le hall avec une puissance phénoménale et Cameron reprit instinctivement sa main dans la sienne, alors que Ky passait un bras autour de ses épaules. Drago ferma les yeux une seconde pour se donner le temps de réfléchir. Hermione, ne trouvant pas sa fille, finirait nécessairement par venir chez après tout. Elle était intelligente, elle comprendrait qu'Ana ait trouvé à nouveau refuge au même endroit qu'à sa dernière crise. Il se rappela comment cela s'était fini la fois précédente et un soupçon d'impatience brutalisa son ventre : pourrait-il à nouveau espérer un baiser ou plus encore ? Ou rien ? Il serra ses poings dans les poches de son pantalon avant d'observer les trois enfants qui attendaient son verdict.

« D'accord. »

Anaïa soupira de soulagement et il lui tendit la main qu'elle saisit naturellement en s'éloignant de ses deux amis. Drago s'agenouilla à nouveau devant elle pour la regarder et elle fut surprise de l'envie qui se dessina en elle : celle de l'enlacer et de se laisser aller à pleurer sur son épaule. Il parut le sentir car il posa tendrement sa main sur sa joue et y effaça une larme : elle ne ressemblait peut-être pas à ses parents, mais ses expressions rappelaient Hermione à Drago, de cette façon de mordiller sa lèvre à celle de battre furieusement les paupières pour faire couler les larmes plus vite.

« Tu veux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé cette fois ? »

Elle aurait tant voulu que les mots débordaient déjà dans sa gorge, mais elle se retint. Non, elle désirait tout autre chose en réalité : oublier. Et même si cela était impossible, répéter ce qu'elle avait entendu à voix haute prouverait que tout ce qu'il s'était produit durant cette dernière heure était vrai, qu'elle n'était pas celle qu'elle croyait être, voulait redevenir. Elle songea à sa mère. Elle raya ce mot, le changea en un prénom : Hermione. Cela lui fit comme un coup au cœur et elle eut besoin d'une petite seconde pour chasser la panique qui menaçait de l'avaler toute crue.

« Je… Pas tout de suite », finit-elle par répondre à Drago qui acquiesça lentement.

Il comprenait parfaitement qu'elle ait besoin d'un peu de temps tant elle semblait brisée, encore plus petite et fragile que la fois où elle s'était chamaillée avec ses cousins. Il se demanda si les enfants étaient encore responsables de cet état, et se promit de leur jeter l'un de ses fameux regards assassins dont il avait le secret s'il les croisait sur le quai du Poudlard Express à la rentrée.

Finalement, il se détourna d'elle pour adresser un regard à son fils qui fit quelques pas pour les rejoindre et déclara calmement :

« Tu vas leur prêter des vêtements qui ne soient pas tâchés de boue…

-C'est le Quidditch, murmura Anaïa sur un ton d'excuse.

-Et un pull chaud à chacun, conclut Drago à l'adresse de Ky qui hocha la tête. Ensuite, vous pourrez descendre manger un morceau. Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir, Ana ? »

Elle faillit lui répondre qu'elle mourrait d'envie de manger les pommes de terre fourrées, avant de souvenir qu'il était dix heures du matin et qu'elle passerait pour une folle dingue. Alors elle demanda du chocolat –sous n'importe quelle forme– parce qu'elle savait que cela avait des propriétés presque magiques pour remonter le moral. Drago jeta un coup d'œil à Cameron, lui demandant silencieusement de quoi il avait envie, mais l'enfant se contenta de se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre, pas très à l'aise. Drago en conclut qu'il mangerait la même chose que les deux autres et –après avoir ébouriffé la tignasse de son fils– s'échappa vers la cuisine en interpelant Dondre.

Anaïa resta figée un instant, avant que Ky ne prenne sa main et ne l'attire à l'étage, Cameron sur les talons. Le dernier des Potter consacra toute son attention à la décoration des lieux, peu chaleureuse. Quelques tableaux s'exposaient sur les murs mais représentaient tous de vieux hommes rabougris –il suspecta que ce soit les ancêtres Malefoy– ou des scènes d'une violence peu plaisante, peintures de guerre. Finalement, lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Ky, tout lui parut bien plus sympathique : des livres et des jouets dans une grande pièce éclairée par d'immenses fenêtres à carreaux dont les rideaux étaient bien repoussés et un lustre incroyable.

« Whaou ! Elle est gigantesque ta chambre ! » lança-t-il sans pouvoir se retenir.

Anaïa lâcha la main de Ky qui observait sa chambre en n'ayant pas l'air de la trouver si grande –celle de son père faisait largement le double en comptant son dressing. Anaïa regarda ses deux amis tour à tour jusqu'à comprendre ce qui la dérangeait depuis quelques secondes : c'était comme si deux mondes se heurtaient brutalement. Elle avait parlé de Ky à Cameron et vice-versa, mais ils se rencontraient pour la première fois dans une situation totalement surréaliste. Elle essaya de concilier les deux parties de sa vie –elle n'avait pas d'autres moyens de l'expliquer– et finit par les superposer.

Cameron avait toujours été là, la couvant d'une amitié indéfectible. Et même si elle savait désormais qu'il ne partageaient aucun lien de sang, il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée de renier ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Ky lui faisait éprouver quelque chose de différent, comme s'ils avaient dû se rencontrer, comme si leurs destinées étaient liées par un sortilège très puissant. Cameron avait toujours été sa moitié. Elle eut la sensation d'être finalement juste un tiers et laissa un peu de place à Ky. Ils étaient trois maintenant. Elle croisa les doigts, priant pour qu'ils s'entendent bien, et émit une drôle de présentation de sa voix enrouée :

« Kylian, voici Cameron. Cameron, Kylian.

-Sans blague ?! dirent les deux garçons d'une même voix avant de ricaner, se moquant un peu d'elle.

-On avait compris, tu sais, s'esclaffa Cameron avant de tendre sa main à Ky. Tu peux m'appeler Cam.

-Ky. Je préfère Ky. »

Cameron acquiesça et ils échangèrent une poignée de main un peu trop virile qui fit sourire Anaïa. Ky s'éloigna finalement vers sa penderie en demandant si sa chambre était vraiment « si gigantesque » et Cameron acquiesça, impressionné.

« Même la chambre de mon grand-frère n'est pas aussi grande ! Et pourtant, c'est lui qui a hérité de la meilleure… Je la récupérerai quand il quittera la maison, ce qui ne devrait pas arriver avant des siècles vu qu'il refusera d'abandonner les petits plats de ma mère.

-Quand il se mariera peut-être, répondit Ky en arrachant des pulls de leurs cintres.

-Ouais alors là, ça n'arrivera jamais ! »

Ky saisit deux pantalons et deux t-shirt simples et les posa sur son lit avant d'interroger Cameron d'un regard. Le petit brun expliqua que Logan n'était pas du tout doué avec les filles tout en retirant son t-shirt aux couleurs de Gryffondor sans se soucier d'Anaïa. Ils avaient grandi ensemble, et n'étaient pas gênés de se montrer en sous-vêtements, même si –pour la première fois– la fillette lui tourna le dos pour se changer, les joues rougies. Il ne lui demanda même pas d'où venait sa soudaine pudeur et se déshabilla rapidement en poussant un soupir de soulagement quand les vêtements mouillés quittèrent sa peau humide.

Il ébouriffa ses cheveux, envoyant un peu d'eau partout avant de croiser le regard de Ky. Un instant, il le vit vraiment : plus roux que blond, les yeux bleus et non argentés comme ceux de Drago Malefoy –effrayants… Il fronça les sourcils, mais n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que Ky se tournait vers Anaïa, laquelle était occupée à replier ses vêtements pour ne pas salir la chambre.

« Alors… Vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? Encore tes cousins ? Parce qu'il est possible que je finisse par sérieusement me demander si débarrasser le monde de ces abrutis ne serait pas une solution envisageable !

-Exactement ! s'écria Cameron en lui donnant une violente claque dans le dos, comme pour le féliciter. On s'en chargera à Poudlard. Mon oncle George m'a offert un livre de sortilèges pour mon anniversaire, il y a quelques mois, et je peux t'assurer qu'il y a là-dedans de quoi… »

Il cessa de parler en voyant les épaules d'Anaïa trembler et se mordit la langue : comment pouvait-il songer à plaisanter dans un moment pareil ? Il baissa les yeux vers le sol et Ky se dandina d'un mouvement qui rappela quelqu'un à Cameron.

« Alors ? » insista le jeune Malefoy, sourcils froncés.

Anaïa se retourna pour leur faire face, essuyant ses larmes de la manche du pull vert que Ky lui avait prêté et jeta à Cameron un petit sourire qu'il comprit aisément. Elle n'était pas capable de raconter ce qu'il s'était produit. Lui-même ne parvenait toujours pas à y croire. Mais elle souffrait réellement, alors que lui était toujours sous le choc. Il alla s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté du bureau de Ky et son propriétaire s'installa sur son lit. Anaïa resta debout et se posta près de la fenêtre en s'entourant de ses propres bras. Malgré l'épais pull qui aurait dû la réchauffer, elle était toujours frigorifiée.

Elle sentit ses larmes couler sur ses joues alors que Cameron racontait doucement tout ce qu'ils avaient entendu : le discours de Ron principalement, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d'écouter le début de la discussion. Le reste, ils l'avaient imaginé, le soupçonnaient, l'avaient simplement compris par un simple esprit de déduction. « _L'autre enfant… _», voilà les premiers mots qu'ils avaient eu l'occasion de percevoir à travers la porte close. Anaïa s'était alors figée en tendant l'oreille et lui avait fait signe de se taire.

Il se demanda ce qu'il se serait produit s'ils avaient dévoilé leur présence et regretta un peu qu'ils ne l'aient pas fait. En fait, il regrettait surtout de ne pas avoir voulu rentrer chercher le sac d'Anaïa tout seul, comme elle le lui avait demandé. Ils seraient toujours cousins alors, et Ana n'aurait pas été aussi triste. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et comprit : ça allait bien au-delà de la tristesse. Il réfléchit un instant à ce qu'il aurait ressenti s'il apprenait d'un seul coup que toute sa vie n'était pas celle qu'il aurait dû vivre, si ses parents n'étaient pas ses parents, sa famille pas sa famille… Il se sentit nauséeux et s'obligea à arrêter d'imaginer.

Ky resta un instant silencieux, puis articula finalement, les yeux grands ouverts comme si cela pouvait lui permettre de mieux analyser la situation :

« Vous voulez dire que… (Il avala difficilement sa salive et bredouilla bêtement, sans savoir quoi dire d'autre ) : Il y a au moins une bonne nouvelle là-dedans.

-Hein ? grogna Cameron avec la ferme intention de lui envoyer un coup s'il disait des bêtises.

-Bah oui… Au moins, les cousins débiles d'Anaïa ne sont plus vraiment ses cousins ! »

Cameron retint difficilement son rire avant de jauger la réaction d'Anaïa qui ne tarda pas à se retourner, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle leva le pouce en direction de Ky qui parut tout fier d'avoir réussi à lui rendre un peu de bonne humeur, puis tapota le lit à côté de lui. Elle vint s'installer et Cameron se figea brusquement en les voyant ainsi côte à côte.

Il était aussi roux qu'elle était blonde. Il avait les yeux aussi clairs que ceux d'Anaïa étaient foncés. Il avait la peau marquée de quelques tâches de rousseur là où elle était aussi pâle qu'un fantôme. Il avait un grand sourire un peu idiot alors qu'elle se contentait de ces étranges moues presque rictus.

Deux opposés.

Deux enfants du même âge.

Deux enfants qui…

Cameron expira à fond alors qu'Anaïa levait les yeux vers lui en sentant son regard trop lourd, et fut surprise de le voir aussi paniqué, comme s'il venait seulement d'accepter tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Puis elle comprit qu'il y avait autre chose, une sorte d'illumination au fond de ses yeux émeraude.

« Quoi ? demanda Ky en le regardant à son tour, sourcils froncés.

-T'es né quand Ky ? »

Le rouquin eut l'impression que cette question lui plombait l'estomac et qu'il s'agissait presque d'une sorte de test, d'un examen auquel il risquait de se tromper. Alors que la question était simple, banale même, il sentit son corps se tendre à l'idée même de devoir fournir une réponse. Pourtant, en voyant Anaïa se tourner vers lui, la bouche soudain molle comme si elle s'apprêtait à hurler, il s'efforça à dire :

« Le Premier Septembre 2004, pourquoi ? »

* * *

Drago versa du chocolat chaud dans trois tasses, rajoutant des marshmallows dans un bol car son fils adorait ce mélange, puis jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la cuisine. Il se laissa encore deux minutes avant de faire descendre les enfants et finit de disposer leur casse-croute sur un plateau que Dondre transporta au salon. Drago se sentait tout à coup bien idiot : il nourrissait un Potter ! Il aurait préféré laisser tous ces gens mourir de faim. Il se morigéna : non, peut-être pas, Potter-père sans doute, mais pas un gosse de dix ans qui s'accrochait à Anaïa comme un ange-gardien. Songer à la fillette le troubla un peu. Il ne cessait de se demander ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver –il ne put s'empêcher de penser « _Encore _». A croire que vivre chez les Weasley était une torture dont la jeune fille ne sortait jamais tout à fait entière.

La sonnette d'entrée le tira de ses interrogations et il s'en retrouva un peu surpris : finalement, il avait préparé tout ça pour rien. Il inspira une goulée d'air et toussa d'un coup pour l'expulser, un peu mal à l'aise. Il s'admira en passant devant le long miroir sur couloir, heureux d'être à son avantage –il avait pris une douche avant l'arrivée des enfants et sentait encore un peu de son bain douche, sans compter que ses cheveux étaient particulièrement décoiffés ce qui lui donnait un air affriolant. S'il avait été une femme, il serait tombé amoureux de lui-même, et il espérait que cela produirait son petit effet sur Hermione.

Il hésita une seconde avant d'ouvrir la porte et le sourire charmeur qu'il avait collé sur son visage se transforma en une moue de rejet. Potter. Potter était là, devant sa porte, franchement planté entre Hermione Granger et lui comme s'il risquait de la toucher –non pas que cette idée le dérange, mais Potter n'imaginait sans doute pas le même genre de contact.

« Potter… dit-il finalement avec un haussement de sourcil significatif.

-Le déplaisir est pour moi, Malefoy, répondit franchement Harry avec une immaturité presque rassurante pour Drago, car habituelle. Nos enfants sont là ?

-Oui, et je commence à penser que vous devriez penser à me payer, histoire de me remercier de jouer au baby-sitter pour combler votre manque cuisant de compétences parentales.

-On n'est pas venu pour se battre, répliqua Harry en serrant les poings sous l'envie d'envoyer un coup au blond lui faisant face. On veut juste les récupérer. »

Drago colla un rictus railleur sur ses traits et se décala d'un pas, leur dégageant l'entrée d'un mouvement ample de la main, presque une révérence, totalement ironique. Harry croisa ses bras sur son torse, dévoilant ainsi son refus d'entrer dans la maison du diable, et Hermione le poussa doucement avec un soupir d'exaspération. Elle passa devant lui et se glissa à l'intérieur sans regarder Drago qui lui laissa courir ses yeux le long de son corps avec une moue appréciatrice. Quand il revint à Harry, celui-ci était rouge vif, apparemment au bord de l'apoplexie. Drago lui décocha un clin d'œil et Harry faillit se ruer sur lui pour l'étrangler, mais croisa le regard d'Hermione. En serrant les dents, comme si marcher lui demandait de fournir un effort considérable, il entra dans la maison à son tour. La porte se referma derrière lui et il enfouit sa main dans sa poche à la recherche de sa baguette magique, prêt à s'en servir.

« Où sont-ils ? s'enquit Hermione sans regarder Drago, craignant que ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux ne se lise sur son visage.

-A l'étage. Ils sont allés se changer.

-Tu… Elle a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé ?

-Non, admit-il en la regardant tordre ses doigts avec une angoisse presque oppressante. Je n'ai pas insisté. Je me suis dit que cela avait encore à voir avec ces imbéciles de gamins roux ou avec son encore plus attardé de père… »

Il se retrouva brusquement plaqué contre le mur, les pieds à quelques centimètres du sol, la trachée écrabouillée par la poigne d'Harry Potter, sa baguette enfoncée dans sa joue.

« Je t'interdis de…

-De dire que ton meilleur ami est un père pitoyable alors que c'est un fait établi ? » riposta Drago d'une voix étranglée.

A sa plus grande surprise, Hermione apparut derrière Harry et posa sa main sur son épaule puis lui ordonna de le lâcher. Harry resserra sa prise sur son cou avant de le relâcher, s'éloignant d'un pas. Drago s'écroula au sol à la recherche de l'air qui ne tarda pas à pénétrer ses poumons. Il inspira plusieurs fois, la gorge nouée, avant de remarquer qu'Hermione s'était agenouillée près de lui. Il resta stupéfait en réalisant que le peu de lumière qui restait dans son regard doré s'était définitivement éteinte. Elle avait l'air aussi morcelée que sa fille, pire même peut-être, et il eut envie de la ranimer. Le visage tendu de colère de Potter dans son champ de vision l'arrêta avant qu'il ne puisse céder à sa pulsion. Hermione pointa sa baguette magique sur sa gorge et fit disparaître sa douleur, qui se serait atténuée en quelques minutes autrement. Il la remercia d'un regard avant d'appeler Dondre qui transplana –à la manière des Elfes de Maison.

« Peux-tu aller chercher les enfants, Dondre ?

-Bien sûr, monsieur Malefoy !

-Merci, Dondre. »

L'elfe disparu à nouveau sous le regard d'incompréhension d'Harry –il avait dit « Merci » ? Malefoy avait dit « Merci » à une créature qu'il considérait probablement comme inférieure ? Puis il reporta son attention sur Hermione qui aidait Drago à se lever et ne put retenir la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, même s'il redoutait d'obtenir une réponse :

« Il s'est passé quoi exactement entre vous ?

-Pas maintenant, Harry. »

Cette réponse était pourtant bien suffisante et la rougeur des joues de sa meilleure constituait une preuve évidente à ce qu'il craignait. Elle ne s'en sortirait pourtant pas comme ça, même s'il n'était pas prêt à l'interroger à ce sujet : elle avait déjà bien assez vécu ces dernières heures et il pouvait bien attendre avant de s'angoisser. Il croisa les doigts pour que Malefoy se soit contenté de l'embrasser et qu'elle l'ait repoussé –avec une bonne gifle, comme en troisième année. Il se sentit idiot de ne serait-ce que l'imaginer.

Drago finit par être debout et leur proposa de les suivre au salon où le petit-déjeuner attendait toujours les enfants. Il se doutait bien qu'ils prendraient tout leur temps et traîneraient autant que possible –à la condition qu'ils acceptent de descendre déjà, ce qui n'était pas forcément gagné. Anaïa n'avait pas l'air de vouloir voir sa mère non plus –sa réaction au mot « parents » le prouvait bien et elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds, il en était persuadé.

Il s'installa avec nonchalance sur le fauteuil principal, désigna deux autres sièges aux autres et observa Harry Potter. Il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois à son procès, lorsque le Magenmagot avait décidé de son sort, le jugeant pour ses crimes durant la guerre. Il n'avait pas été inculpé. Grâce à Harry. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le remercier, et ne comptait pas le faire. Il acceptait peut-être de se rapprocher d'Hermione, mais Potter n'avait pas une aussi jolie paire de fesses –et même si, il restait un homme.

Il trouva que le brun n'avait pas franchement vieilli, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, et n'avait presque pas changé : même coupe de cheveux, mêmes lunettes, même tête de vainqueur agaçante au possible.

Il préféra se tourner vers Hermione qui avait enfoui son visage entre ses paumes, apparemment nauséeuse. Il eut envie de passer sa main le long de son dos, mais fut une fois de plus arrêté par le regard de Potter. Sans la présence de cet insecte à lunettes, il aurait pu profiter de la soudaine faiblesse d'Hermione pour la séduire à nouveau. Il s'en voulut un peu de penser ainsi et s'enfonça dans son siège avant de marmonner :

« Vous comptez me dire ce qu'il se passe ou suis-je obligé de spéculer ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne, Malefoy ! se récria Harry, agacé que la fouine de son adolescence s'incruste dans sa vie.

-Et bien moi, je vois. Anaïa débarque pour la deuxième fois chez moi en pleurs, parce que vous êtes incapables de la protéger ou de la garder à l'œil au moins et maintenant je dois aussi accueillir un mini-Potter. Je crois que ça me concerne !

-C'était la dernière fois, Malefoy, soupira Hermione entre ses mains. Ça ne se reproduira plus.

-Comment peux-tu en être sûre ? Sérieusement… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Attends, laisse-moi deviner ! Elle a découvert que son père est encore plus atteint qu'elle le pensait ? Ou il va avoir un nouvel enfant hideux ? Ou encore qu'en fait –contrairement à ce que vous lui avez probablement répété– Gryffondor est une maison qui n'accueille que les minables ? Ou…

-La ferme, Drago. »

Il leva brusquement la tête vers Hermione qui l'avait appelé par son prénom pour la première depuis… Depuis… Depuis toujours au moins. Elle parut se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de prononcer comme abomination et bafouilla :

« Malefoy. La ferme, Malefoy. »

Il haussa un sourcil railleur, sans se rendre compte qu'Harry à côté de lui ne respirait plus, définitivement traumatisé. Entendre sa meilleure amie appeler son pire ennemi par son prénom avait mis une affreuse image –avec les sons en plus – dans son esprit qui se plaisait à le rendre malade : Drago Malefoy en train d'embrasser Hermione, et elle lui susurrant son prénom à l'oreille avec amour. Il chassa cette idée de son crâne avant de devoir rendre son petit-déjeuner.

Hermione passa sa main sur ses joues bouillantes de honte et tâcha d'éviter le regard de Drago sur elle. Il semblait parfois capable de la déshabiller comme en l'observant et elle fut gênée de constater que désormais, il lui suffisait simplement de fermer les yeux et qu'il pouvait se souvenir de chaque détail de son corps. Il l'avait tant scrutée durant la nuit qui s'était produite seulement deux jours auparavant –il lui semblait que cela faisait des siècles– qu'il avait probablement toute son anatomie dans le crâne. Elle serra les jambes, comme pour se protéger contre son regard à rayons X et il leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'ai le droit à une explication, alors, oui ou non ?

-Ils en prennent du temps, ronchonna Harry en levant la tête comme si les enfants allaient descendre en rappel depuis un trou dans le plafond.

-Oui. », répondit Hermione au même instant.

Harry baissa les yeux pour lui demander silencieusement si elle avait perdu l'esprit, mais elle se contenta de plonger dans l'acier des iris de Drago. Elle avait besoin de dire les choses à voix haute pour y croire un peu plus et Drago serait la seule personne au monde à ne pas la prendre en pitié, à ne pas lui raconter un lot de répliques banales qui ne résoudraient rien… Elle voulait qu'il lui dise que ça ne changeait rien parce que lui aussi ne vivait que pour son enfant, lui aussi comprendrait ce qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de le perdre, mais lui seul ne la jugerait pas d'oser craindre le pire.

« Que t'a dit Anaïa exactement ? demanda-t-elle avant tout. Tu as dit qu'elle était triste à cause de ses cousins et de Ron ? Alors je suppose qu'elle t'a raconté…

-Les raisons de ton divorce, oui, admit Drago en lui adressant un sourire d'excuse pour ce qui avait causé sa crise de larmes à sa première visite. Ce qui n'a fait que me conforter dans l'idée que Weasmoche est un idiot total…

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Soyons francs, Granger, tu n'es pas franchement femme à tromper son mari. Même quand le mari doit difficilement te satisfaire, tu aurais au moins la courtoisie de le prévenir.

-Malefoy, arrête.

-Bon, ce n'est pas franchement qu'aucun homme n'aurait pu avoir envie de te dévergonder, mais tu ne te serais jamais laissée faire.

-Malefoy, stop ! répéta-t-elle en haussant le ton cette fois, priant pour qu'il cesse de la mettre si mal à l'aise avant qu'Harry ne suffoque totalement.

-D'accord, d'accord, moi qui essayais de te faire un compliment !

-Et bien ça ne t'arrive apparemment pas souvent : tu viens pratiquement de me traiter de prude.

-Je viens aussi d'admettre qu'un homme puisse avoir envie de te dévergonder. »

Il lui envoya un petit sourire qui lui fit monter le feu aux joues avant d'inonder son bas-ventre, et Harry se racla violemment la gorge pour rappeler qu'il était là et pas franchement ravi d'assister à _ça_. Hermione baissa les yeux sur ses mains qu'elle se remit à triturer et Drago étouffa un rire avant d'interroger :

« Donc, cela concerne bien Weasmoche ?

-Pas vraiment, chuchota-t-elle en sentant son courage disparaître. Ça me concerne aussi. Je… Ron a décidé de faire un test sur Anaïa, un test de paternité. Il me l'a annoncé avant-hier. »

Drago serra les dents en comprenant enfin ce qui l'avait mise dans l'état qui finalement lui avait été bien utile. Il voulait retrouver cette andouille de Weasley pour lui arracher une partie précieuse de son anatomie avant de se souvenir que rien n'était précieux chez cet être inférieur.

« On a reçu les tests aujourd'hui, souffla Hermione, le ramenant au présent.

-Et ? l'encouragea-t-il en se penchant jusqu'à poser ses coudes sur ses genoux.

-Je… »

Elle lança un regard désespéré à Harry. Finalement, elle ne parviendrait pas à l'admettre à voix haute. « _Je ne suis pas la mère biologique d'Anaïa. Je l'aime, c'est ma fille, mais je ne suis que sa maman, pas sa mère._ ». Harry comprit et s'assura qu'elle voulait dire la vérité à leur pire ennemi –il préférait ne pas songer qu'ils puissent être également amants. Elle hocha la tête et Harry se lança, aussi rapide que possible pour éviter de donner trop de détails et de faire pleurer Hermione à nouveau :

« Sainte-Mangouste a commis une erreur. Anaïa a été échangée avec un autre enfant à sa naissance. »

Drago tourna la tête vers lui si vite qu'Harry imagina que –portée par son élan– elle puisse faire un tour complet, ce qui l'aurait bien fait rire en vérité, surtout si cela pouvait être douloureux pour la fouine. L'ancien Serpentard le regarda une seconde, croyant apparemment à une blague, puis se tourna vers Hermione sans savoir quoi dire. Il faillit émettre un pitoyable « Je suis tellement désolé », mais se refusa à être aussi banal dans son discours. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour ce genre de situation, alors il fit ce qu'il savait faire le mieux.

Il se leva d'un seul mouvement avant d'aller se poster devant elle, jusqu'à soulever son menton entre ses doigts. Il entendit le grognement rauque de Potter derrière lui, mais n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Il essuya les larmes qui coulaient désormais sur le visage de la lionne et tâcha de lui décocher un sourire, ou une remarque un peu spirituelle.

« C'est Weasmoche qui doit être content… »

Il faillit se cogner la tête contre le mur le plus proche pour avoir osé dire un truc aussi idiot, mais le visage d'Hermione s'éclaira d'un bref sourire et elle secoua la tête avant de lui apprendre, comme pour se moquer de Ron qui avait eu une réaction totalement pitoyable à ses yeux.

« T'aurais vu sa tête. Je crois qu'il s'est senti à la fois stupide d'avoir pu croire une seule seconde que je l'avais trompé…

-Etonnant, railla Drago, heureux d'avoir réussi à éclairer un peu ses yeux sans avoir dû lui faire l'amour –ce qui ne l'aurait foncièrement pas dérangé sans la présence d'Harry. Il est donc assez intelligent pour savoir qu'il est stupide.

-Et furieux de ne pas avoir vu le coup venir. Il s'est mis à crier et à dire des choses idiotes. Ana l'a entendu. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était là…

-Ce qui explique l'état dans lequel elle est arrivée. Elle s'en remettra. Elle était déjà déçue par lui, ne s'attendait plus à rien…

-Je crois qu'elle a entendu le reste aussi. A propos… de l'échange. »

Drago grimaça, très expressif, mais ne trouva rien à dire pour la rassurer. Il ne connaissait pas encore suffisamment bien Anaïa pour jauger de sa réaction, mais réussissait particulièrement bien à se faire une idée sur les gens en général. Et il ne doutait pas qu'elle deviendrait insupportable. Cette idée lui parut presque normale : elle souffrirait et ferait souffrir les autres. Il fonctionnait de la même façon. Il ne pouvait donc dire à Hermione que tout irait bien sans lui mentir. Il préféra se concentrer sur quelque chose de plus facile.

« Alors, Weasmoche a dit quoi exactement ?

-Qu'elle n'était pas sa fille, qu'il voulait récupérer son enfant et tout un tas d'autres choses absolument affreuses.

-Il veut… Attends, tu veux dire qu'il veut aller détruire la vie d'un autre gamin après onze années d'absence ? Ouah, j'imagine la scène d'ici : « Bonjour, je suis ton père biologique, je sais que tu aimes probablement tes parents, mais tu vas devoir les abandonner et me suivre alors que je suis un parfait inconnu, d'accord ? »… Je doute franchement que cela fonctionne.

-J'espère que non, sinon… Ils voudront nous enlever Anaïa. »

Drago passa plus tendrement ses doigts sur sa joue rouge, résistant à l'envie de poser un baiser sur sa bouche. Il sentait déjà qu'Harry dans son dos risquait de perdre l'esprit s'il continuait à juste la toucher. Et il se demandait aussi si elle camperait sur ses positions au sujet du type-banal-au-prénom-banal. Peut-être n'attendait-elle de lui qu'un simple réconfort, presque amical ? Mais il ne voulait pas être son ami. Il voulait lui faire l'amour sur ce canapé, la faire gémir, mordre sa peau pour y laisser la trace de son passage, prouver qu'elle lui appartenait, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait assez. Il serra les dents.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Les parents n'abandonneront jamais leur enfant comme ça, la rassura-t-il, sans mentir cette fois. Ils sont déjà au courant ?

-Non, Sainte-Mangouste doit les prévenir d'ici la fin de la semaine », répondit Harry dans son dos, apprenant ainsi la chose à Hermione.

Drago replaça mécaniquement une boucle brune d'Hermione derrière son oreille, et comprit qu'elle ne ressentait rien cette fois. En colère contre Ron, elle s'était laissée aller, en grande partie par esprit de vengeance. Cette fois, elle était trop brisée pour ressentir la moindre émotion, le moindre désir. Avec tous les pouvoirs du monde, il n'aurait même pas été capable de lui faire pousser un petit gémissement étouffé. Il ne brisa pourtant pas le contact, sachant que cela l'apaisait. Hermione finit par fermer les yeux et par soupirer, plus épuisée que jamais et par chuchoter, la voix si brisée qu'il eut du mal à ne pas l'embrasser pour faire taire ce son déprimant à souhait.

« En clair, d'ici quelques jours, un autre enfant dont je ne connais même pas le nom va avoir le malheur de voir sa vie piétinée… Tout ça à cause d'une guérisseuse incompétente, tout ça pour avoir eu le malheur de vouloir naître un premier septembre dans ce maudit hôpital. »

Le mouvement des doigts de Drago se figea brusquement sur sa peau et elle rouvrit les yeux pour voir ce qui l'avait arrêté, inquiète qu'Harry ait pu faire quelque chose d'idiot. Mais non, le brun était toujours sagement assis sur son siège, quoi qu'un peu trop tendu, sûrement par la faute du contact entretenu entre Drago et elle. Elle planta son regard dans celui de l'homme et failli sursauter. L'acier s'était assombri ostensiblement, comme si sa pupille s'était dilatée jusqu'à le recouvrir entièrement. Elle réalisa qu'il haletait et vit Harry se lever –sans doute parce qu'elle paniquait et que cela pouvait se lire sur son visage. Il posa brutalement sa main sur l'épaule de Drago, espérant le sortir de sa transe, mais seuls quelques mots franchirent les lèvres de l'ancien serpent. Quelques mots qui bouleversaient tout.

« Ky est né à Sainte-Mangouste. Ky est né le Premier Septembre. »

* * *

Ky s'était recroquevillé, ses jambes ramenées contre son torse comme s'il craignait qu'elles ne veuillent d'elles-mêmes le transporter ailleurs. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, mais aucun sanglot ne l'avait secoué, ni aucun son d'aucune sorte. Il semblait perdu dans des pensées horribles et Anaïa à ses côtés ne savait plus quoi dire ou faire pour le sortir de sa léthargie. Cameron faisait les cent pas autour du lit en marmonnant des mots qu'elle ne parvenait pas à saisir, même si elle comprenait la portée de son discours : tout cela était impossible.

Et pourtant, elle n'avait plus aucun doute : Ky était l'autre enfant. Ou peut-être l'était-elle. Ils avaient été échangés, s'étaient remplacés l'un l'autre dans la vie qu'ils auraient dû vivre. Et elle ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher de se demander à quoi aurait ressemblé leur vie si rien n'avait été chamboulé. Ron et Hermione aurait probablement été encore ensemble, peut-être auraient-ils eu d'autres enfants, peut-être seraient-ils morts à un grand âge main dans la main, avec une immense famille autour d'eux. Ky aurait été le fils parfait de son père.

Alors qu'elle avait échoué. Peut-être aurait-elle mieux réussi dans cette immense maison, elle aurait eu toutes les figurines dont elle rêvait, aurait pu ajouter des baldaquins à son lit, aurait eu droit à des pommes de terre fourrées tous les jours. Elle aurait pu être plus heureuse avec Drago Malefoy. Elle se serait peut-être sentie plus à sa place.

Puis aussi fugaces que cette idée, des images lui parvinrent, mille souvenirs de son enfance : sa mère, ses grands-parents, Harry, Ginny, Logan, Quincy, Molly et Arthur et Cameron. Cameron. Elle le fixa si intensément qu'il cessa de marcher pour lui accorder un petit sourire angoissé. Elle aurait été élevée en haïssant le nom des Potter et elle se doutait que contrairement à Ky, elle n'aurait pas été capable d'oublier ses préjugés aussi aisément. Peut-être se seraient-ils battu à Poudlard, elle contre eux deux, cousins-copains. Peut-être n'aurait-elle eu personne avec qui partager tout ce qui la rendait si triste. Peut-être aurait-elle souffert de cette solitude.

Lentement elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Ky qui pleurait toujours en silence et se demanda à qui il pensait. Contrairement à elle, il aimait son père, s'était senti choyé en permanence, n'avait jamais douté d'être à sa place –bien qu'il n'ait rien d'un Malefoy, son père lui avait fait oublier ses différences. Elle se surprit à le plaindre : il était en bien plus mauvaise posture qu'elle. Avec tendresse, elle passa son bras autour de lui et le vit ravaler un sanglot.

« Je suis désolée, Ky… »

Elle s'en voulait d'avoir bouleversé sa vie. Elle s'en voulait d'y être entrée comme ça, sans crier garde, et d'avoir tout cassé en mille morceaux qu'elle ne pourrait jamais recoller. Il cligna des yeux et se tourna vers elle, le regard flou, perdu, et chuchota :

« Pourquoi ? Ils seraient venus nous l'annoncer de toute façon… Je préfère que ce soit toi. Je suis content que ce soit toi. Tu peux comprendre au moins… »

Elle passa tranquillement son pouce contre sa joue, essuyant une larme et déposa un baiser à la place. Il ne rougit même pas, désormais habitué à son contact, mais croisa le regard de Cameron qui fronçait les sourcils, apparemment jaloux que sa cousine chérie porte tant d'attention à un autre. Puis, il se souvint qu'elle n'était plus sa cousine… Cameron était donc son cousin, à lui. Il n'avait jamais eu de cousin. Il ne savait pas quoi en faire. Il sentit la panique l'envahir, mais n'eut pas le temps de la laisser le troubler tout à fait que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître trois visages. Son père, Hermione et le grand Harry Potter qu'il reconnut grâce aux livres –et aussi parce que Cameron lui ressemblait énormément.

A la vision de son père, ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes et Drago se précipita vers lui avant de se figer, à un mètre à peine. Il hésita à le prendre dans ses bras, même s'il en mourait d'envie, paniqué à l'idée d'avoir à subir un rejet, comme Hermione peu de temps avant lui. Ky, lui, ne douta même pas. Il se leva d'un bond et enfouit son visage dans le t-shirt de son père en se laissant enfin réellement aller. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de son buste et il se mit à sangloter, plus bruyamment, sans se soucier d'Ana, Cam ou des deux autres adultes, de sa… Sa _mère_. Il se moquait d'être ridicule. Il voulait juste que son père le rassure, lui dise que tout irait bien et qu'ils vivraient ensemble, comme avant, que ça ne changerait rien. Qu'il l'aimerait pour toujours.

Les mains de Drago se glissèrent dans les boucles de son fils –qu'il n'avait jamais vues aussi rousses, comme s'il avait été aveuglé pendant onze années– et il tenta de le calmer, même si lui aussi avait mal. Il sentit des larmes lui brûler les yeux et serra les dents, refusant de les laisser couler, trop fier pour ça, trop honteux de craquer ainsi devant ces gens, devant son fils aussi. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à pleurer en public. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à pleurer du tout d'ailleurs.

Puis il croisa le regard d'Anaïa qui le dévisageait comme si elle le voyait pour la toute première fois et comprit qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il aurait dû le deviner plus tôt. Ses yeux marron, qui ne ressemblaient pas à ceux d'Hermione, qu'il avait reconnu des jours plus tôt : ceux de Pansy. Il la scruta, à la recherche d'autres détails : elle avait sa bouche, la sienne, aux lèvres minces et qui formaient un sourire tordu. Mais ses oreilles et son nez appartenaient à sa défunte épouse. Sa peau était identique à la sienne, toute pâlotte, dont les veines profitaient pour se rendre visible à l'intérieur de ses bras. Il n'en revenait pas de ne pas s'en être rendu compte auparavant.

Il s'efforça de lui sourire, avant de se rendre compte qu'il pleurait désormais. Il lâcha Ky d'un bras et essuya ses larmes avant de se fustiger : il devait être plus fort que ça, il devait être fort pour Ky, ne pas s'effondrer, pas maintenant. Il ravala ses larmes, mais Anaïa les avait vues, et il s'en sentit tellement gêné qu'il détourna les yeux. En inspirant profondément, il arracha Ky de son étreinte avant de s'agenouiller devant lui. Il passa tendrement sa main sur sa joue en lui adressant un sourire forcé, au moins pour le rassurer, et lui murmura :

« Ça va aller, Ky.

-Mais… sanglota l'enfant en ayant du mal à trouver la force de prononcer des mots. Il-il va vou-vouloir me reprendre… »

Drago n'eut pas besoin de demander de qui il parlait. Il se tourna une seconde vers Harry et Hermione qui n'avaient pas bougés, même si Cameron était allé rejoindre son père, et planta son regard dans celui de son amante d'une nuit, en attente d'un soutien. Elle resta muette et il comprit que Ron Weasley ne changerait pas d'avis : il voudrait Ky. Il devrait le tuer pour ça. Il fallait que Ky le comprenne : jamais personne ne pourrait l'arracher à lui. Il revint à l'enfant qui pleurait comme jamais il n'avait pleuré, comme si chaque sanglot menaçait de l'étouffer, comme si chaque larme ravivait encore plus sa douleur, et il prononça, la voix plus forte que jamais :

« Personne ne t'emmènera jamais, Ky. Tu as compris ? Jamais. Tu es mon fils et ce n'est pas un stupide test qui changera ça. Tous les Weasley du monde pourraient venir sonner à cette porte, tous les juges d'Angleterre pourraient venir te prendre… Je ne laisserais jamais personne nous séparer.

-Tu promets ? soupira Ky entre deux sanglots, buvant les paroles de son père pour calmer les battements de son cœur dans sa poitrine.

-Je promets, Ky. Jamais. »

Il déposa un baiser au sommet de son front, remarquant alors qu'il bouillonnait de fièvre sous l'effet de la peur et décida qu'ils seraient mieux une fois seuls. Il lui ferait son plat préféré et ils oublieraient cette histoire. Il se leva, ramena Ky contre lui, et se tourna vers Harry et Hermione :

« Vous devriez partir.

-Malefoy, tenta Hermione qui n'arrivait pas à lâcher Ky des yeux. Il faut qu'on…

-Plus tard. S'il te plait. »

C'était sans doute la première fois de son existence que ces trois petits mots sortaient de sa bouche, mais Hermione s'avança d'un pas, refusant de céder. Anaïa et Ky étaient trop proches pour être séparés, Cameron et Harry connaissaient la vérité, eux deux s'étaient un peu trop fréquentés… Tous ces détails posaient un énorme problème : Ron finirait forcément par l'apprendre. Et ce jour là, ils seraient tous engagés dans un problème qui les dépassait largement. Ils devaient absolument en parler.

« Malefoy, quand Ron…

-Si, corrigea Drago en la fustigeant du regard. S'il l'apprend, et je peux t'assurer que ça n'arrivera jamais, alors nous ferons face. Mais en attendant, je veux que vous quittiez cette maison.

-Tu sais parfaitement que ce ne sera pas si simple, rétorqua Harry en s'approchant à son tour, tenant Cameron par l'épaule comme pour l'empêcher de filer. Ron n'abandonnera pas. Je le sais, je le connais par cœur… Tu trouveras peut-être ça stupide et méchant, mais il voudra récupérer son fils. »

Drago lâcha brusquement Ky et se précipita sur Harry. Il avait besoin de passer sa colère et sa frustration sur quelqu'un, et il rêvait d'envoyer Potter au tapis depuis des siècles. Le moment était parfait pour faire d'une pierre deux coups. Il n'eut pas le temps de le frapper pourtant que Cameron se dressa devant lui, comme une petite barrière inutile… qui le stoppa néanmoins. Il serra les poings, bouillonnant de rage désormais, et gronda, menaçant :

« Ky est mon fils, Potter.

-Ron ne verra pas les choses de cette façon…

-Je me fous totalement de la façon dont il les verra. Dis à ton cher ami que je ne le laisserais pas faire. Je n'hésiterais pas à employer le meilleur avocat de ce monde, ou même à le tuer de mes propres mains s'il tente de m'arracher mon fils…

-Ce n'est pas le genre de choses à dire à un Auror, tu le sais, pas vrai ?

-Je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer toi aussi.

-Malefoy, tenta de prévenir Harry, ne voulant pas qu'il aille trop loin dans ses menaces au risque de devoir témoigner un jour.

-Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que Ky reste avec moi. Peu importe le nombre de personnes qui en souffriront. Est-ce que je suis assez clair ? Si Weasley essaie d'engager un procès, je ferais de même de mon côté, sans hésitation. »

Il entendit le cri d'Hermione dans son dos, mais n'y prit pas garde, restant figé, son regard planté dans celui d'Harry qui ne cilla pas, trop stupéfait. Puis Hermione s'avança vers lui et posa sa main sur son avant-bras, l'obligeant à lui faire face.

« Tu veux dire que tu engageras une procédure pour Ana ? bredouilla-t-elle, les yeux brusquement plus humides.

- S'il le faut.

- Mais… »

Elle tenta de retrouver son souffle, alors qu'il fuyait son regard, regrettant d'avoir à la faire souffrir car cela lui refuserait à tout jamais l'accès à sa bouche et à tout son corps. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait se montrer ferme, montrer qu'il était prêt à tout, même à briser tout ce qui se dresserait sur son chemin. La colère le guidait désormais, une colère aveuglante qu'il ne pouvait laisser le plaisir d'apaiser à Hermione. Alors il n'hésita même pas à lui répondre lorsqu'elle conclut :

« Mais moi ? Que serais-je censée faire quand vous vous amuserez à vous torturer l'un, l'autre ?

-Je vais être clair, Granger. Je me fous totalement de toi à ce moment précis. »

Elle faillit le gifler, en eut très envie, mais se contenta de tourner les talons pour s'avancer vers Anaïa qui recula d'un pas.

« On rentre.

-Non. Je ne veux pas rentrer, répliqua soigneusement l'enfant en tâchant de ne pas flancher, malgré son envie de se réfugier dans l'étreinte de sa mère et se laisser rassurer, comme Ky.

-Anaïa…

-Je veux rester ici ! »

Elle se précipita vers Drago, s'accrocha à sa main comme à une bouée et lui adressa un regard suppliant. Cette fois, Drago ne céda pas. Il devait protéger Ky, et cette mesure prenait en compte le fait d'éloigner Anaïa de lui dans les plus brefs délais. Il ne pouvait pas prendre soin d'elle comme il mourait d'envie de le faire, auquel cas Weasley pourrait se servir de ça contre lui un jour en demandant à passer du temps avec Ky puisque le contraire avait été fait sans son consentement. Il serra les dents et se pencha vers Anaïa qui –les yeux humides– le fixait avec la même puissance que Pansy quand elle désirait quelque chose de lui -un bijou, un câlin, un enfant.

« Je suis désolé, Anaïa, mais tu sais que ce n'est pas possible. Tu dois rentrer avec ta mère, et je dois rester ici avec Ky. Autrement, plus tard, si ton père…

-Ce n'est pas mon père, coupa-t-elle en regrettant un peu de ne pas avoir aussi réagi au mot « mère », ce qui l'aurait rendue plus crédible.

-Si Weasley l'apprend, il pourra se servir de ça pour récupérer Ky. Et je ne veux pas que ça arrive. Tu comprends ? »

Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'était attendu : à un « oui », à un « bien sûr », à un « évidemment que je comprends que tu préfères ne pas risquer de m'avoir dans les pattes puisque tu as déjà un enfant que tu aimes », à un discours sur le fait qu'elle soit assez mature pour saisir tout ce que cette histoire provoquerait s'ils faisaient la moindre erreur. Mais Anaïa se contenta d'acquiescer sèchement en ravalant ses larmes avec une dignité qu'il trouva époustouflante, avant de se souvenir que Pansy possédait exactement le même talent. Malheureusement, l'enfant n'avait pas eu le temps d'exercer cette faculté et tremblait sous l'effort. Finalement, elle lui tourna le dos, jusqu'à se réfugier auprès de Cameron qui lui saisit la main, comme à leur arrivée.

Drago se tourna alors vers Hermione avec l'impression d'avoir brisé deux relations en quelques minutes. Il avait cru pouvoir profiter de quelques nuits en compagnie de la lionne, il avait espéré –sans en être tout à fait conscient– qu'Anaïa puisse lui faire confiance… Il avait perdu l'une et l'autre. Par la faute d'un seul homme qu'il haïssait désormais plus que quiconque dans ce monde.

Il reprit Ky par l'épaule, l'attirant vers lui, et l'enfant se blottit dans ses bras en adressant un petit sourire, presque d'excuse à Anaïa. Il savait ce qu'elle ressentait, mais ne pouvait lui dire qu'elle se trompait : une personne voulait d'elle, et peu importait que les liens du sang n'existent finalement pas, tout ce qui comptait, c'était l'amour. Et Hermione aimait Anaïa, même si celle-ci, sous l'effet de la peur panique d'être abandonnée, refusait de le voir. Anaïa n'y répondit pas et –traînant Cameron par le bras– quitta la chambre en retenant ses larmes. Harry les suivit sans un mot, et Hermione fit de même après avoir hésité un instant sur le seuil. Drago lui ordonna d'un regard de s'en aller en espérant qu'avec elle, les problèmes disparaitraient…

Mais lorsque la porte d'entrée se referma en claquant, il comprit qu'il avait été naïf d'oser même y songer. La peur était toujours là, et il s'accrocha au corps de son fils sans trop savoir qui soutenait l'autre.

* * *

Anaïa s'écroula sur son lit, cédant enfin à nouveau à ses larmes qui roulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle n'ait envie de les arrêter. Elle enfouit son visage dans son oreiller et sentit que Shadow se collait à elle pour réclamer un peu d'attention. Elle le caressa doucement, provoquant quelques ronronnements, sans pourtant cesser de pleurer. Elle entendait les voix de sa… d'Hermione et d'Harry au rez-de-chaussée et elle savait qu'ils se disputaient à propos de Drago ou de Ron ou peut-être des deux. Elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait juste qu'ils disparaissent.

Elle voulait être à nouveau bébé et pouvoir pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione comprenne qu'elle n'était pas à elle. Elle voulait être plus petite fille et dire à Ron et Hermione : « Vous n'êtes pas mes parents, laissez-moi rentrer chez moi ! ». Elle voulait tout ça, mais ne pouvait pas. Elle sanglota bruyamment et Shadow poussa un petit miaulement enroué qui la fit rire, avant de pleurer encore plus.

Elle aurait voulu que quelqu'un la prenne dans ses bras. Cameron aurait pu, mais Harry l'avait forcé à rentrer pour rassurer tout le monde, pour pouvoir se disputer avec Hermione sans l'avoir dans les pattes aussi. Elle les détestait tous. Drago pour ne pas vouloir d'elle, Harry pour avoir éloigné Cameron, et surtout Hermione pour… Elle hurla dans son oreiller pour atténuer son cri, laissant la douleur se propager dans tout son corps. Elle lui en voulait tant de ne pas être sa mère, de ne pas s'en être rendu compte avant, d'avoir osé lui donner tout cet amour qu'elle pourrait désormais lui reprendre.

Anaïa n'avait jamais réellement eu peur. Elle ne connaissait pas cet étrange sentiment qui lui agitait les membres. Mais elle sut le reconnaître pour l'avoir mille fois vu décrit dans les livres. Elle avait peur. Peur que Ky perde son père, peur que Drago refuse d'être au moins un peu le sien parce qu'elle rêvait d'en avoir un, peur qu'Hermione finisse par lui préférer Ky aussi, peur qu'elle cesse de l'aimer puisqu'elle n'avait plus aucune raison de le faire.

Elle n'était plus que cette imperfection, cette erreur, celle qui faisait des bêtises, se moquait et raillait, levait les yeux au ciel, mettait les coudes sur la table, se cassait toujours des choses en faisant des cascades, n'arrivait pas à rester attentive très longtemps… Pourquoi est-ce qu'Hermione l'aimerait ? Elle n'était plus sa fille, elle n'était plus rien.

Il lui avait semblé que toute sa vie, elle seule avait été présente, constamment, mais maintenant, plus rien ne les liait, Hermione pourrait l'abandonner, comme tout le monde.

Alors elle l'abandonna avant.

Elle quitta son lit et sécha ses larmes, saisit sa malle sous son lit et fourra ses affaires dedans, jusqu'à la bourrer à craquer. Elle avait un but désormais, elle s'y tiendrait. Elle referma la valise, saisit sa veste, prit Shadow sous son bras, et quitta sa chambre avec la certitude que jamais elle n'y reviendrait.

Arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, elle constata que la discussion avait cessé. Dans la cuisine, Hermione pleurait comme elle, les bras d'Harry autour de ses épaules. Il lui murmurait mille mots de réconfort mais se tut en voyant Anaïa entrer, comme parée pour un grand voyage. Il sut ce qu'elle allait dire, tout comme Hermione qui se figea dans ses bras avec un hoquet d'horreur ou de douleur. Anaïa ne jeta pas un seul regard à sa mère en prononçant son verdict :

« Je veux aller chez Harry. »

* * *

**Note _ **... Alors, NON, on ne frappe pas l'auteure. Parce que si l'auteure souffre, elle ne peut plus poster. Et ouais. Nah !

**Petites questions** _ 1. Anaïa va-t-elle un jour cesser de surgir chez Drago à l'improviste ? ; 2. Drago va-t-il penser à faire construire un truc pour descendre en rappel entre les étages, parce que les escaliers c'est totalement démodé ? (Ok, je suis sérieuse pour la prochaine question, promis !) ; 3. Pensez-vous qu'il y aurait dû y avoir un plan à trois entre Drago, Hermione & Harry ? (Oui, non mais Loufoca, c'est de TA Faute cette question ! Pourquoi ?! xD) ...

Bon, ok je la refais ! 1. Ana va-t-elle cesser d'être une telle tête de mule & comprendre qu'Hermione l'aime quoi qu'il arrive ? ; 2. Comment Ky va-t-il réagir sur le long terme à cette dure réalité ? ; 3. Qu'est-ce que ça va changer entre Drago & Hermione, selon vous ? Les séparer encore plus, les rapprocher ? ; 4. Hermione va-t-elle continuer à fréquenter Jack malgré tous les troubles actuels dans sa vie ? ; 5. Comment va réagir Ron en apprenant la vérité ? (Puisque ça arrivera inéluctablement... un jour. Pas tout d'suite xD) ; 6. Pensez-vous que Drago & Anaïa pourront trouver un moyen de se connaitre -comme Hermione & Ky d'ailleurs- malgré tout ? ; 7. Ce chapitre vous a plu ? :D

**_Dans le prochain épisode_** _ Anaïa comme vous ne l'avez jamais vue (Je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime xD) ; un anniversaire... uhm... festif ! ; plus de Potter ; un Ron qui s'en prend plein la gueule (Mouhahaha) ; & un quai de gare... :)

**Hors -Sujet Fanfictionnel _ **Je sais que j'étais partie à la recherche de bêta -& non je ne vous ai pas DU TOUT oubliées les filles :P- mais mon cerveau a actuellement tendance à partir dans toutes les directions possibles & inimaginables... Du coup, je me retrouve avec trois fics en cours (ce qui ne m'étais JAMAIS arrivé, surtout à un tel niveau d'avancée.) & je ne préfère pas vous envoyer des trucs à corriger sans pouvoir vous dire "je t'envoie la suite bientôt" ou répondre à vos questions les plus basiques... Je reviendrai donc vers vous (en ce moment décisif... -désolée, égarement Lord of the Ring. xD) dès que j'aurai l'assurance de savoir ce que je fais. Je préfère éviter qu'on compte sur moi quand je ne peux pas compter sur moi moi-même xD

Mais... Pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche, je peux vous dire que j'ai bien avancé ma future longue fic (Une **Dramione**) : 15 chapitres d'écrits. Et Ouais ! :D (Mais là, ça devenait triste, alors j'ai laissé tomber parce que c'est l'été & que si je pleure en plus de transpirer, je vais mourir déshydratée ! Vous ne voulez pas que je meurs, pas vrai ?! xD). Mon autre projet -le moins aboutie ; un autre **Dramione**- a déjà un ptit chapitre & demi à son actif -& un Drago comme on l'aime.

& EVIDEMMENT il a fallu que mon neurone aille trouver une autre idée -HYPER clichée comme j'aime xD Mais ça fait genre 110 ans que je me dis que je me lancerai un jour dans _ce_ sujet cliché en particulier...- qui est donc une **Blaise/Hermione** (avec pour base le seul Os que j'ai écrit sur eux : _Charnelle Apocalypse_) & dont j'écris le 5ème chapitre aujourd'hui. (Et où j'ai inventé mon nouvel amant fanfictionnel. Après Toby Malefoy ; après Raphaël Potter ; après Jared Nott ; après... euh... ouais, bon, tous les personnages canonissimes que j'ai créés, j'en ai un nouveau. Et lui... Rah... Lui... *on va dire que c'est la chaleur qui me fait dérailler ! xD* Mais LUI quoi. Chut !)

BREF ! Tout ça pour dire que l'année qui vient sera toute pleine de surprises pour vous :D & que j'espère qu'elle vous plairont. Et j'en profite pour vous re remercier, parce que ce sont un peu -_beaucoup_- tous vos reviews qui m'ont fait retrouver ma motivation après de longs mois "feuille blanche"... Voilà !

**Bisous bisous, Review Review**

**Bewitch_Tales**


	13. Chapter 13

**Pairing ****– **Drago Malefoy / Hermione Granger. _ Et oui, enfin... :P _ et y'a toujours quelques couples qui tentent de passer faire coucou d'temps en temps.

**Genre ****– **Romance/Famille.

**Rating ****–** T. -non, mais je vous jure, rien ne va plus... D'accord, je l'admets, ça finira par se changer en M.

**Disclaimer ****–** Le monde & les personnages adultes appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne prends pas en compte l'épilogue du Tome 7.

**Note de l'auteure** – Bon, j'ai eu ordre de poster avant 14h30 de _MissAsu_, du coup je poste -alors qu'il me reste encore à répondre à 2 reviews u_u' Bou ! Mais bon, ce sera fait dans les minutes qui viennent alors... Bref, je m'excuse pour le retard -alors que j'étais si bien partie en commençant à répondre aux reviews hyper tôt, mais je suis allée passer quelques jours en famille & du coup j'ai perdu le bon rythme ! La semaine prochaine, ce sera pareil (mais je suis gentille, je préviens) : le chapitre sera posté **mardi** prochain -mercredi au plus tard. Ensuite, je tenterai de reprendre un rythme correct (vu que je serai à nouveau plongée dans le boulot métro dodo, ça sera plus simple ^^)

Merci encore énormément pour tous vos reviews / messages / cris hystériques (J'ai le droit de dire que je suis toujours hilare sur certains reviews ?!). Pour ceux qui ne sont pas inscrits, n'hésitez pas m'envoyer vos adresses -en fin de reviews (en mettant des espaces partout sinon feufeu les efface) ou par mail (mon adresse est sur mon profil.)- afin que je puisse vous répondre. Et merci encore à Loufoca ! :D (qui cette fois n'a pas demandé de Threesome, Merlin Merci !)

Sur ce... Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

**Un Air de Famille**

**Chapitre 13**

* * *

Hermione se réveilla, le corps endolori, les yeux gonflés d'avoir tant pleuré, et fut rassurée de sentir encore l'étreinte d'un corps dur contre elle : Jack. Elle n'avait pas résisté à le contacter en espérant ainsi pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un puisqu'Harry avait dû rentrer avec Anaïa et Jack ne l'avait pas déçue. Elle s'était mise à lui raconter toute l'histoire en tâchant de ne pas fondre en larmes à chaque fois qu'elle prononçait le nom de sa fille, mais n'évoqua pas Drago de peur de se trahir, de le trahir. Durant une bonne demi-heure, Jack avait été plus avocat qu'ami, hurlant à la lapidation de la Guérisseuse responsable, à la fermeture de Sainte-Mangouste, et lui demandant si elle comptait les attaquer. Lorsqu'il s'était enfin aperçu qu'elle attendait de lui une attention d'amant ou d'ami et non de collègue, il l'avait embrassé et elle s'était laissée fondre entre ses bras.

Elle se sentait un peu odieuse néanmoins : la première fois, elle voulait oublier Drago, la deuxième, Anaïa… Et Jack méritait bien mieux que ça. Elle passa lentement sa main contre le torse nu de l'homme, ses doigts virevoltant jusqu'au duvet sous son nombril et elle l'entendit grogner d'aise.

« Bonjour, marmonna-t-il, la voix encore pleine de sommeil. Comment te sens-tu ce matin ? »

Elle ne trouva rien à répondre. Après son divorce, elle avait passé deux journées entières chez ses parents, se faisant dorloter comme une petite fille alors qu'Anaïa passait un peu de temps avec les Potter. Elle avait pleuré jusqu'à en avoir mal à la tête, avec l'impression d'avoir raté toute sa vie… Toute sauf sa fille. Anaïa lui permettait de tenir le coup pendant les moments durs, lui donnait une raison valable de se lever le matin, lui faisait ressentir un amour vrai et infaillible. Elle avait toujours cru que jamais elles ne s'abandonneraient l'une l'autre. Jusqu'à cette affreuse journée.

Alors elle ne put dire qu'elle allait bien, parce que c'était parfaitement faux. Il parut le comprendre car il déposa un baiser au sommet de son crâne, avec une délicatesse dont elle avait bien besoin. Elle se redressa pour l'embrasser plus franchement et laissa ses bras s'entourer autour de sa taille.

Elle savait qu'il lui faudrait bientôt rejoindre la maison d'Harry et Ginny afin de tenter au moins de régler les choses. Il restait moins de deux semaines avant la rentrée de Poudlard et Hermione refusait simplement de ne pas accompagner sa fille sur ce petit bout de chemin avant la fin de l'enfance. Elle devrait quitter ce lit, lâcher Jack, et se lancer dans un nouveau combat qui lui semblait déjà très ardu : rassurer sa fille. Mais elle s'offrait encore quelques minutes de répit. Juste quelques minutes.

* * *

Drago n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, malgré le souffle calme de Ky contre sa gorge. Il avait pris des heures à cesser de sangloter, en proie à une vraie crise de panique et Drago l'avait laissé dormir dans son lit, pour la première fois depuis des décennies, lui semblait-il, à l'époque où tout était différent. Il passa tendrement sa main sur le front de son fils, ébouriffant ses boucles qu'il n'avait jamais vues si rousses avant ce jour : comment avait-il pu ne pas voir toutes ces preuves qui s'exposaient désormais sous ses yeux, telles des poignards menaçants ? Si Weasley le voyait… Il saurait.

Il serra les dents et la soudaine tension dans son corps réveilla Ky qui sursauta en criant avant de regarder autour de lui comme pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours là, à la maison. Drago le ramena contre lui, désormais réellement effrayé à l'idée de le laisser s'en aller. Il songeait à Poudlard en particulier. Et si, par la plus grande des malchances, Ky finissait à Gryffondor –avec les deux parents biologiques qu'il avait, cette idée n'était plus à exclure, quelle que soit son éducation– les autres enfants se rendraient compte de quelque chose.

« Papa…

-Oui, Ky ? chuchota Drago d'une voix plus douce que jamais puisque celle de son fils tremblait sous l'afflux des sanglots qui ressurgissaient maintenant que les souvenirs lui revenaient.

-Ana, elle va me détester, tu crois ? »

« _Oui, évidemment, je me __battrai__ pour toi sans pouvoir le faire pour elle puisque je ne peux qu'avoir l'un de vous. Tu as eu sa vie, son vrai père, alors qu'elle a dû se contenter de Weasmoche qui maintenant prend la fuite, cette vermine… » _pensa Drago avant de songer à Hermione. Au moins l'avait-elle eu elle et l'aurait toujours. Il se souvint de la réaction d'Anaïa la veille et se surprit à plaindre Hermione qui allait devoir encaisser une violence qu'il connaissait bien : ses parents en avaient fait les frais à de nombreuses reprises. Et il avait la rancune tenace. Il espérait que sa fille soit différente.

_Sa fille_… Cette pensée lui donna à la fois envie de rire et de pleurer. Il se souvenait du jour où Pansy lui avait appris qu'elle était enceinte, de son ordre à lui : « Donne-moi un fils. » et de sa réponse à elle : « Rêve. Une jolie Malefoy avec mes yeux… Les tiens sont trop glacés, elle ne pourrait jamais se faire d'amis avec eux. ». Il avait été en colère qu'elle ose désirer autre chose que lui alors que tous les Malefoy depuis la nuit des temps ne donnaient naissance qu'à des garçons –ou du moins, c'est ce que son père lui faisait croire. Avoir une fille lui semblait alors la pire des humiliations. Il y avait certaines règles pour les Malefoy : aller à Serpentard et donner un héritier mâle à la famille étaient les plus fondamentales. Il avait cru avoir réussi sur les deux points… Jusqu'à ce jour.

Puis il se dit qu'Anaïa avait tout de la parfaite Malefoy finalement, bien qu'elle le dissimule encore derrière des mimiques et des comportements d'enfant d'un autre milieu. Peut-être plairait-elle à ses parents… Il secoua la tête : jamais Lucius et Narcissa ne pourraient la rencontrer. Il devrait désormais vivre dans le mensonge, n'avoir aucun contact avec Anaïa ou même sa séduisante partenaire de jeux d'une nuit et s'assurer que son fils fasse de même.

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle t'en voudra, mais j'aimerai que tu ne lui parles plus désormais, finit-il par dire en voyant venir la dispute à dix kilomètres. Pas avec tout ce qui risque de se passer au cas où quelqu'un d'autre découvrirait la vérité.

-Je ne veux pas, papa, rétorqua Ky en se redressant un peu, les yeux pleins de larmes. Je veux continuer à la voir, encore plus maintenant. C'est ma… On est lié, tu comprends ?

-Ky, ne soit pas aussi sentimental. Cette fille…

-Ta fille.

-Ky… Tu es mon fils. Anaïa est l'enfant de Weasley et Granger.

-Non, son père ne veut pas d'elle. Et elle a besoin d'un papa, alors pourquoi tu ne le serais pas toi ?! »

Ky avait toujours été intelligent, mais désormais, ses émotions passaient avant tout le reste. La veille, il avait voulu se réfugier dans les bras d'Hermione également, parce qu'il n'avait jamais vécu qu'avec le souvenir d'une mère et rêvait de savoir ce que ça faisait d'en avoir une. Anaïa méritait la même chose. Elle méritait d'avoir un père au lieu d'un lâcheur, et même s'il aurait voulu égoïstement garder son père pour lui tout seul, il accepterait de le partager si cela pouvait leur permettre de former un semblant de famille.

« Ky, si je dois choisir entre toi et elle, ce sera toujours toi. C'est pour cette raison qu'il est impossible, dans les conditions actuelles, que je sois son père. Tu comprends ? »

Ky acquiesça en reniflant, et observa longuement son père qui avait l'air aussi éreinté que lui se sentait au bord de l'épuisement. Son petit caractère se révolta néanmoins une dernière fois avant qu'il ne se rallonge, pas prêt à reprendre le cours de son existence, trop effrayé d'avoir à faire face finalement.

« Je continuerai à parler à Anaïa, papa. »

* * *

Anaïa dormait encore, puisqu'elle n'avait trouvé le sommeil qu'au bout d'une longue crise de rage dont l'oreiller portait encore les stigmates, à près de quatre heures du matin. Quincy, qui avait accepté de partager son lit, la scruta longuement pendant qu'elle pleurait –sans nul doute à cause d'un mauvais rêve, ou de la réalité qui ne pouvait qu'être pire– et finit par caresser ses cheveux d'or qu'elle jalousait tant. Anaïa trouva à nouveau son calme et Quincy quitta le lit en s'étirant.

« Il est quelle heure ? » demanda instantanément la voix d'Anaïa alors qu'elle enfilait un pantalon par-dessus le shorty qu'elle portait pour dormir.

Quincy jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil, lu l'heure et sa petite cousine enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller en poussant un petit grognement significatif. La matinée était déjà bien entamée, mais pas suffisamment pour que l'enfant ait eu son compte de repos. Pourtant, après avoir battu des pieds sur le matelas pour se défouler, elle se redressa et frotta ses poings contre ses paupières pour les débarrasser de sa fatigue –ce qui ne fonctionna évidemment pas. Sa malle traînait dans un coin de la chambre de Quincy et elle alla y choisir quelques vêtements alors que sa cousine disparaissait en lui ordonnant de se dépêcher pour le petit-déjeuner. Anaïa obéit en se demandant si sa gorge n'était pas trop nouée pour qu'elle puisse avaler quoi ce soit.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au rez-de-chaussée, les yeux encore tout embrumés de sommeil, il lui fallut une bonne minute pour jauger la situation dans laquelle elle venait de s'embourber en s'éveillant : Harry, Ginny, Logan et Quincy n'étaient pas seuls. Elle aurait préféré que Cameron se soit levé lui aussi, au moins aurait-il pu la prévenir, mais non, il était définitivement le plus gros fainéant de l'univers. Elle aurait ainsi pu éviter Hermione et Ron qui se tournèrent d'un mouvement vers elle, un tasse de café chacun à la main. Sa mère –elle ne parvenait pas à totalement refouler ce réflexe qui la poussait à la nommer de cette façon– lui adressa un grand sourire un peu triste et elle éprouva l'envie de se réfugier dans ses bras et de tout oublier. Elle crispa chaque muscle de son corps, l'incitant à ne pas bouger d'un pouce. Pas question de faire un pas.

Logan et Quincy la regardèrent étrangement et Anaïa comprit qu'ils étaient déjà au courant de toute l'histoire. Non, pas toute, son appartenance à la famille sorcière la plus haïe n'avait probablement pas été évoquée. Elle aurait bien voulu leur clouer le bec à tous, effacer l'air de pitié qu'ils partageaient désormais comme un masque d'halloween mais resta silencieuse, par amitié pour Ky qui n'était qu'une victime, comme elle.

« Anaïa, viens t'asseoir, proposa Ginny en l'attirant vers un tabouret pour qu'elle s'y installe, juste à côté d'Hermione. Tu veux des œufs brouillés avec du bacon ?

-Je n'ai pas faim. Je crois que je devrais retourner me coucher… »

Anaïa n'eut pas le temps de battre des cils que Ron l'arrêtait d'un regard, lui imposant de s'asseoir. Elle fut surprise par l'impulsion de violence sourde qui résonna dans son corps : il n'avait pas joué au père depuis des années et voilà qu'il se lançait à fond dans l'autorité ? Elle aurait voulu la lui renvoyer avec un bon sortilège, si seulement elle en avait connu un seul de valable. Au lieu de ça, elle le fusilla du regard le plus noir à sa disposition, sans se soucier du ricanement caustique émit par Logan à l'autre bout de la table. Ron ne se démonta pas – à son grand désespoir– et se racla la gorge avant de parler, comme conscient qu'il n'était pas à sa place.

« Anaïa, ta mère et moi pensons que tu…

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, coupa Anaïa en levant la main vers lui, jusqu'à presque la lui coller sous le nez avec la ferme intention de l'humilier. Je me fiche éperdument de ce que tu peux penser.

-Ana ! »

La voix d'Harry résonna dans la cuisine et Logan saisit son assiette et son verre de jus de citrouille pour trouver un endroit plus sympa où déjeuner. Quincy, curieuse, resta sur place en jouant avec sa nourriture du bout de sa fourchette. Anaïa serra son poing sous la table et ramena son autre main pour qu'elle la rejoigne. Elle aimait son parrain –il n'était désormais plus vraiment son oncle non plus, juste son parrain et cela lui suffisait qu'ils aient au moins un lien– et refusait de le mettre en colère. Ron remercia son meilleur ami d'un sourire avant de revenir vers Anaïa, sourcils froncés pour prononcer physiquement sa supériorité.

« Ta mère et moi pensons que tu devrais rentrer à la maison.

-Tu veux parler de la maison que tu as quittée il y a quatre ans ? railla Ana alors qu'Hermione comprenait enfin d'où lui venaient toutes ces mimiques moqueuses et ces sourires hautains : _Malefoy_.

-Je sais que c'est dur à accepter pour toi, et ça l'est pour moi également… »

Cette fois, Anaïa n'y tint plus. Elle quitta son tabouret d'un seul mouvement et adressa à son ancien-père le rictus le plus cruel à sa disposition avant de lui énoncer un discours dont elle avait rêvé toute la nuit, prévoyant cette discussion –Ron était parfois tellement prévisible.

« Tu as accepté cette idée il y a six ans. Je n'ai pas arrêté d'être ta fille hier, ça fait des années que ça dure ! Alors arrête d'être un tel hypocrite ! Tu es juste soulagé d'apprendre que tu avais raison à mon sujet, tu vas pouvoir retourner à ta petite vie avec ta greluche et ton bébé tout moche et ne plus du tout te soucier de moi ! Et tu sais ce qu'il y a de mieux encore ? C'est que moi aussi je n'aurais plus à te supporter du tout, à écouter ton idiote de femme déblatérer des mots en français et à faire semblant de m'intéresser un peu à ton fils ! Je n'aurais plus besoin de me sentir coupable d'être une fille si décevante, parce que c'est toi qui m'a rendue comme ça ! Tu n'as jamais été mon père. Ça s'est juste vérifié hier. Alors, va donc le fêter avec ta vraie famille et laisse-moi tranquille ! »

Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte d'avoir parlé si fort avant de voir Cameron apparaître en baillant et grognant. Il croisa finalement son regard et devint beaucoup plus alerte. Mais Anaïa ne se préoccupa pas de lui, ayant figé son attention sur Ron qui compressa ses lèvres, comme pour se retenir de répliquer, avant de se lever de son tabouret à son tour. Hermione lui murmura quelque chose, mais il secoua la tête et quitta la cuisine sans un regard de plus, bousculant Cameron au passage. Harry se précipita à sa suite en essayant de le retenir, alors que Ginny demandait à ses enfants de quitter la cuisine.

« J'ai faim maman, rétorqua Cameron en venant se poster près d'Anaïa, l'interrogeant d'un regard au sujet de son état.

-Cameron James Potter, si vous ne disparaissez pas immédiatement de cette cuisine, je vous traînerais dehors par la peau des fesses. Ouste ! »

Cameron poussa un soupir de désespoir, mais déjà Quincy se levait pour l'entraîner au salon. Il adressa à Anaïa une grimace qui voulait à la fois dire « Désolé » et « Bon courage » avant de se laisser pousser jusqu'à la pièce d'à côté. Anaïa lança à Ginny un regard suppliant, mais celle-ci finit par sortir elle aussi, l'abandonnant seule en compagnie de sa mère, d'Hermione, ou de Granger –si elle écoutait la petite voix Malefoyenne qui s'emparait de son cerveau. Hermione se tourna vers elle et Anaïa tenta à nouveau de réfréner ces maudites pulsions de gamine qu'elle voulait annihiler définitivement, mais qui ne se laissaient pas faire. Pourtant, à voir les cernes qui s'étalaient sous les yeux de l'adulte, elle aurait voulu pouvoir l'aider. Mais elle ne savait déjà pas quoi faire pour se sauver elle.

« Anaïa… Je sais que tu n'as pas envie de rentrer, mais peut-être qu'on pourrait au moins discuter un peu toi et moi.

-De quoi ? murmura Anaïa en observant ses pieds, s'amusant à plier et déplier ses orteils tout en arrachant les petites peaux qui dépassaient dans sa bouche.

-D'hier, de… Je sais que tu penses que ça change quelque chose entre nous, qu'on doit absolument faire comme si les onze derrières années avaient été une grosse erreur, mais je… »

Elle respirait difficilement et Anaïa n'eut pas le courage de lever les yeux pour voir si elle pleurait. Elle préféra mordre sa lèvre plus fort et replier ses orteils jusqu'à ce que le sang ne circule plus. Elle savait que sa mère avait préparé ce discours, comme lorsqu'elle devait présenter un cas devant le Magenmagot et elle fut presque touchée qu'elle se soit donné autant de mal.

« Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois ma fille, compléta Hermione en un souffle. Quelle que soit la façon dont tu es entrée dans ma vie, je ne pourrais pas être plus…

-Si, avec Ky.

-Ana, ma puce…

-Tu ne le connais même pas, répliqua Anaïa en serrant les poings derrière son dos. Lui, c'est ton fils, il te ressemble. Tu serais encore avec Ron. Vous seriez heureux tous les trois. Et moi, je serais heureuse avec mon vrai père. Alors si, tout ça c'était juste une énorme erreur. »

Elle s'avança, tête basse pour ne pas qu'Hermione voit les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux, et la contourna pour filer vers la sortie. Elle voulait juste disparaître, retrouver Cameron et filer frapper dans des cognards jusqu'à en avoir mal aux bras. Elle voulait juste ne pas entendre les derniers mots que sa mère énonça avant qu'elle passe la porte.

« Je t'aime, Ana. »

* * *

Le Guérisseur Purce s'installa dans le petit salon des Malefoy avec l'air si navré que Drago faillit le prendre en pitié. Puis, il se souvint que cet homme là était au moins à moitié responsable de l'échange entre Kylian et Anaïa et sa compassion s'évanouit pour ne laisser place qu'à la colère, une rancœur tenace qui l'obligea à s'asseoir pour ne pas s'écrouler. Dondre leur servit un verre à chacun et Drago avala rapidement une gorgée qui lui brûla la gorge.

« Monsieur Malefoy, commença le Guérisseur en joignant ses mains qui tremblotaient, Je suis venu vous annoncer une nouvelle assez… »

Drago haussa un sourcil, l'air faussement surpris. Il savait pertinemment que le seul moyen pour lui de protéger Ky était de jouer les étonnés sans quoi Purce apprendrait la vérité, à savoir qu'il connaissait déjà Anaïa. Et s'il connaissait Ana, qu'est-ce qui empêchait Weasmoche de connaître Ky, après tout ? L'idée même de voir son fils dans la même pièce que ce fichu rouquin lui provoqua presque un haut-le-cœur. Non, _jamais _il ne laisserait une telle chose se produire.

Contrairement à Weasley, il ne voulait pas récupérer Ana, pas au dépend de Ky en tout cas alors que l'_autre_ ne se dérangerait pas. Il ne se soucierait pas réellement de Ky, ni de ce que l'enfant pourrait éprouver juste de l'échanger, comme un objet perdu puis retrouvé.

« … Je suis sincèrement désolé de ce qu'il s'est produit, Monsieur Malefoy. »

Drago leva brusquement les yeux en comprenant que l'homme avait continué à parler. De toute évidence, il avait même fini d'expliquer ce qui l'avait conduit jusqu'ici, et malheureusement pour lui, Drago n'avait pas écouté un traitre mot de son discours. Il n'eut pourtant aucun mal à se mettre dans l'état d'un père venant d'apprendre que son enfant n'était pas le sien biologiquement parlant. Il n'avait pas encore réellement eu le temps de s'y faire, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un vienne lui dire « Poisson avril ! » en riant. Pourtant, il se rendait à l'évidence, Ky ne lui ressemblait pas le moins du monde et seul l'amour qu'il portait à son fils l'avait aveuglé jusqu'ici.

« Vous avez quoi ?! s'écria-t-il en se levant d'un bond, immédiatement fier de sa performance d'acteur.

- Monsieur Malefoy, je comprends parfaitement la douleur que vous devez…

- Ah oui, vraiment ? Avez-vous des enfants, Guérisseur Purce ?! Parce que si c'était le cas, vous n'oseriez même pas faire semblant de compatir ! »

L'homme ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer presque immédiatement et Drago posa lourdement son verre à moitié plein sur la table basse. L'effet fut presque immédiat : le Guérisseur sursauta. La réputation des Malefoy n'était plus à refaire et pour une fois, Drago apprécia grandement son effet. L'homme s'imaginait probablement déjà subir une mort lente et douloureuse, mais Drago se sentait d'humeur magnanime. Il devait admettre qu'en apprenant réellement l'échange des enfants dans cette situation, il aurait littéralement perdu l'esprit. L'avoir appris de la bouche d'Hermione, d'avoir partagé sa souffrance rien que parce qu'elle vivait la même chose… Tout cela l'avait rendu plus fort.

« Qui d'autre est au courant ?

- Et bien, l'autre famille évidemment, expliqua Purce en essayant de contrôler les tremblements de sa voix. Monsieur Malefoy, sachez qu'un arrangement à l'amiable est possible. Si vous voulez intenter un procès à l'hôpital, je… »

Drago secoua la tête. Un procès attirerait l'attention et Weasmoche serait au courant de l'existence de Ky en moins de deux. Purce parut soulagé et baissa les yeux sur le dossier qu'il avait posé sur la table en arrivant, comme s'il contenait toutes les preuves de l'échange. Drago comprenait parfaitement que Weasley avait dû lui donner la permission de donner les informations au sujet d'Ana, espérant ainsi l'attendrir mais Drago ne se laisserait pas faire.

« Kylian est mon fils, Guérisseur Purce. Ces gens –qui qu'ils soient– ne le rencontreront pas.

- Mais, commença Purce avant de se racler la gorge. Monsieur Malefoy, ces gens –comme vous dites– veulent juste s'assurer que leur enfant va bien. Et je suis persuadé que vous voudriez également faire connaissance avec…

- Non, je ne le souhaite pas, mentit Drago –exactement comme Purce avait menti en déclarant que Weasley voulait « juste s'assurer » que son enfant allait bien. Kylian est mon fils, je l'élève depuis onze ans maintenant, et rien ni personne ne nous séparera lui et moi. Qu'importe ce que ces gens veulent, ils ne le rencontreront pas. Me suis-je montré suffisamment clair ? »

Le Guérisseur Purce parut las pour la première fois, plus triste qu'effrayé et Drago n'eut aucun mal à comprendre pourquoi. Il pensait à ce fichu Ronald Weasley qui n'allait pas se contenter de cette réponse.

« Monsieur Weasley, le père biologique de Ky ne renoncera pas à le rencontrer. Je ne pourrai évidemment pas lui donner votre nom, ou celui de votre fils sans trahir le secret médical puisque vous êtes légalement le père de cet enfant… Mais il pourrait très bien engager quelqu'un et finir par apprendre la vérité tout seul. »

Drago s'en doutait pertinemment même si en cet instant précis, il voyait une solution pour le moins radicale à ce problème. Il sortit lentement sa baguette de sa poche, suffisamment au moins pour que le Guérisseur Purce ne sorte pas la sienne en s'imaginant qu'il allait le tuer puis pointa le dossier.

« Est-ce que ce sont les dossiers des enfants ?

- Oui…

- Et ce sont les seules preuves que vous ayez de leur passage à Sainte-Mangouste ce jour là je suppose ? Il n'y a pas de doubles, ni quoi que ce soit ? (Purce secoua la tête, ne voyant apparemment pas où il voulait en venir.) Et en dehors de vous et de celle qui les a échangés, personne ne sait la vérité ? »

Il restait évidemment Hermione, mais il savait qu'elle ne le trahirait pas. Et Potter… Il supposait qu'elle saurait le faire taire –ou sinon, il s'en chargerait. Alors, lorsque Purce secoua la tête, il esquissa un sourire. Il n'était pas certain que Weasley n'apprenne jamais la vérité mais il pouvait au moins reculer l'échéance. D'un sortilège, il mit le feu au dossier et Purce se leva d'un bond, stupéfait par la portée de son geste. Drago lui désigna alors la sortie d'un geste du menton et déclara froidement :

« Cette conversation n'a jamais eu lieu. »

* * *

« _Joyeux anniversaire _! »

Le chœur des voix de toute sa famille –son ancienne famille, mais Anaïa préférait ne pas y songer– emplirent le jardin du Terrier qui avait été aménagé pour l'occasion. Anaïa ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait autant d'efforts : la tente, la grande table, les milliers de bonbons, le gâteau d'anniversaire qui devait contenir son poids en sucre, et la montagne de cadeaux. Elle savait pertinemment que c'était leur moyen de lui remonter le moral, de lui faire oublier qu'elle n'avait pas sa place parmi eux.

D'ailleurs, toute la famille au complet – Weasley, Potter, Granger– n'avait pas été réunie depuis… son sixième anniversaire. Ils avaient alors commencé à toujours les fêter séparément : les Weasley et Potter d'un côté, les Granger de l'autre. Cette fois, ils faisaient un effort : juste pour elle. Seul Ron, Gabrielle et Ashton étaient absents, et Anaïa savait qu'elle ne les reverrait sûrement pas avant très longtemps.

Elle devait admettre que ça lui faisait presque plaisir. Même son Oncle Charlie –elle n'allait jamais arrêter de l'appeler « oncle » lui, ç'aurait été trop traumatisant tant il avait la tête de l'emploi- était venu depuis l'Egypte. La rentrée de Poudlard était pour le surlendemain, et ils fêtaient aussi un peu leur départ. Cameron s'était installé à côté d'elle, comme un garde du corps et faisait une tête bizarre quand quelqu'un qu'elle ne voulait pas voir approchait. Il s'était entraîné devant le miroir et avait nommé son air : « Celui qui peut mordre. » ce qui avait fait rire Ana.

Mais maintenant qu'ils avaient tous chanté la chanson de Joyeux Anniversaire en posant le gâteau au chocolat –son préféré – devant elle elle n'éprouvait plus vraiment l'envie de rire.

« Fais un vœu, Ana. » rappela Cameron avant qu'elle ne souffle ses bougies.

Elle croisa le regard de sa mère qui souriait, émue, et en se penchant vers les flammes, fit son vœu qui comme tous les vœux du monde avait si peu de chance de se réaliser –puisque demander quelque chose de peu probable sans aide magique n'était d'aucun intérêt.

_« Je veux retrouver une famille unie, sans drames et sans faux-semblants_. »

Elle ferma les yeux et souffla en croyant très fort à ce qu'elle désirait, laissant une étrange image s'imposer à son esprit, celle d'une nouvelle famille, constituée de celle-ci : Hermione, ses grands-parents, certains oncles et tantes, les Potter – et d'une autre, celle des Malefoy. Juste Drago et Ky évidemment, puisque ce que son ami lui avait raconté sur Lucius et Narcissa ne donnait guère envie de s'en faire des proches. En entendant les applaudissements, signe qu'elle avait éteint toutes les bougies, Anaïa rouvrit les yeux. Et fronça les sourcils en voyant quelqu'un apparaître derrière sa mère.

Jack. Superman. Son nouveau punching-ball.

* * *

Drago éclata de rire en voyant Ky frotter son nez couvert de sucre glace dans la manche de son t-shirt avant d'éternuer. Il avait peut-être un peu exagéré sur la taille du gâteau et sur la couche de sucre blanc qu'il avait mis dessus pour le rendre plus joli, mais Ky n'y avait pas fait très attention et s'en était mis partout en prenant une part. Drago lui tendit finalement une serviette en papier avec laquelle l'enfant s'essuya, les narines un peu trop sucrées –il lui semblait qu'il était entré dans une boutique de bonbons.

Drago finit par se lever pour aller prendre quelques paquets qu'il posa sur la table basse avec un petit sourire. Ky y répondit en éternuant à nouveau avant de s'asseoir par terre pour déballer son premier cadeau. Drago l'observa, sincèrement soulagé que ses parents soient encore en vacances et de pouvoir ainsi passer ce dernier week-end avec Ky. En vérité, depuis qu'ils savaient la vérité, ils n'en avaient pas parlé une seule fois, décidés à laisser toute cette histoire derrière eux. Ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés, sauf la nuit où Ky avait retrouvé son lit… Jusqu'à ce que les cauchemars l'éveillent. Ces mauvais rêves étaient les seules preuves, et Drago comprenait alors qu'ils ne pouvaient pas totalement ignorer ce qui les avait percuté de plein fouet, faisant vaciller leur réalité.

Pourtant, cette journée au moins serait parfaite. Ky n'aurait onze ans que dans deux jours, mais ils ne pourraient pas passer cette journée ensemble puisqu'il serait dans le Poudlard Express. Ils devaient donc le fêter un peu plus tôt et Drago avait profité d'une insomnie pour préparer gâteaux et pommes de terre fourrées. Un vrai festin. Juste pour eux deux.

« Ouah ! »

Le cri de Ky obligea Drago à sortir de ses pensées et il esquissa un sourire face à l'étonnement non-feint de son fils. Son premier cadeau était en effet plutôt surprenant et Ky leva les yeux vers lui, sourcils froncés, en tenant l'énorme livre qui pesait sûrement plus lourd que lui : l'Anthologie des œuvres de Shakespeare. Un livre moldu. Sous le choc, il prit une bonne minute à parvenir à balbutier :

« Comment tu as su ?

- Je suis allé chez le libraire où tu fugues constamment –_on en parlera plus tard_… Et il m'a dit que c'était ce que tu voulais le plus, mais qu'il coûtait un peu cher pour toi. D'ailleurs, on devrait penser à faire transformer les gallions que te donne ta grand-mère sans passer par ce vieux gobelin. Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il te vole.

-Mais, papa… C'est un livre _moldu _!

-Oui. Et ? »

Ky n'insista pas. Il se contenta de remercier son père avant de poser soigneusement le livre sur ses genoux pour déballer les autres paquets. Drago se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche et contempla son fils qui, bien qu'il ne lui ressemble pas, possédait tout de même quelques signes prouvant qu'il était un Malefoy, quoi que le sang en dise. Il se tenait bien mieux que les Weasley par exemple : le dos droit, le menton toujours un peu relevé. Et il savait mentir, bien mieux que Granger n'en serait capable par exemple. Il était fier d'avoir inculqué quelques leçons à l'enfant qui était le sien depuis onze ans.

Ky cria à nouveau en découvrant son tout nouveau balai dernier cri, un splendide Phoenixus 2015. Il ne pourrait évidemment pas en profiter à Poudlard, mais ce modèle était encore inédit en Angleterre et le jeune Malefoy savait parfaitement qu'il serait encore très bien considéré l'année suivante. Avec lui, il y avait également un nécessaire de nettoyage et Ky se promit de bien soigner son nouveau bijou.

« Merci, papa, c'est trop cool ! »

_Cool _? Ce mot du vocabulaire moldu tira un petit rictus à la fois dégoûté et amusé à Drago qui comprenait parfaitement que l'année suivante, Ky aurait appris bien d'autres expressions de ce style. Les nés moldus et les Sangs-Mêlés étaient courants parmi les élèves de Poudlard, et ce de plus en plus. Son fils serait donc bien obligé de s'adapter. Il ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux du garçon qui admirait son balai, des étoiles pleins les yeux, et lui désigna le dernier paquet. Le plus simple. Le plus personnel aussi.

Ky reposa son balai dans sa boite –une vraie œuvre d'art à elle toute seule, prouvant que l'industrie du balai de luxe ne faisait pas les choses à moitié– et tendit la main pour saisir son cadeau. Il crut un instant qu'il s'agissait d'un livre avant de le déballer : un album. Dans leur famille, ils ne faisaient que très rarement des photographies et lorsqu'ils voulaient un portrait de famille –Lucius en était obsédé– ils devaient prendre la pose et attendre des heures qu'un peintre les dessine. Une vraie torture. Pourtant, Drago avait quelques clichés rarissimes qu'il avait réuni là, comme pour rappeler à Ky d'où il venait.

L'enfant ouvrit l'album à la première page et esquissa un sourire en voyant ses parents à son âge : ils avaient une dizaine d'année tous les deux et se partageaient une écharpe aux couleurs de Serpentard qui virevoltait autour de leur cou. Sur la suivante, le couple était marié. Pansy était enroulée dans une incroyable robe blanche et argentée alors que Drago la tenait par la taille, sans sourire, mais les yeux brillants d'émotions.

Il cessa de sourire en voyant sa mère enceinte. Pas de lui, mais d'Ana. Drago posa sa main sur son épaule et il tourna la page pour se voir tout bébé : là, c'était bien lui, gigotant et tirant la langue en formant des bulles sur ses lèvres. Et à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa découverte de l'album, il grandissait et grandissait encore. Il avait trois ans et serrait une peluche-dragon contre lui, puis cinq et il apprenait à lire, puis six, puis sept, puis… Il esquissa un sourire en remarquant l'un des seuls clichés de son père avec lui. Il avait neuf ans, presque dix, et tenait un drapeau de l'équipe Anglaise de Quidditch qui se mesurait à celle du Brésil pour les quarts de Finale de la Coupe du Monde. Son père le tenait par les épaules, l'air un peu circonspect, parce que son équipe adorée se faisait proprement laminer. Mais ils avaient l'air heureux malgré tout. Père et fils. Aucune ressemblance physique peut-être, mais cela leur importait peu.

« J'ai laissé des pages vides, pour que tu puisses les remplir à ton tour… J'aurai un petit cadeau qui pourra t'y aider à te donner lundi matin. Histoire de marquer le coup pour ton vrai anniversaire. »

Ky se doutait qu'il s'agissait d'un appareil photo et se leva pour se blottir contre son père en le remerciant. Drago avait toujours fait très attention à ses cadeaux, y réfléchissant des semaines auparavant pour être sûr et certain de faire plaisir. En vérité, il ne s'intéressait qu'à son fils et demandait à Dondre de se charger des autres en général –si sa mère apprenait un jour que les merveilleux présents de son fils chéri avaient été choisis par un elfe de maison, elle en ferait une attaque.

« Papa, tu crois que le choixpeau comprendra que je ne suis pas… vraiment…

-Un Malefoy ? conclut Drago en voyant que Ky hésitait à formuler sa phrase. Et bien, il se peut que oui. Mais peu importe, il t'enverra dans la maison qui te conviendra le plus.

-Et maintenant, tu penses que je vais peut-être aller à Gryffondor, pas vrai ? »

En effet, il y avait songé et cela le rendait presque malade. Il haïssait cette maison, ses membres, ses couleurs, l'impunité dans laquelle les élèves vivaient, la façon dont la plupart des enseignants les favorisaient pour tout. Il ne parvenait pas à imaginer que son petit Ky puisse se retrouver parmi les lions et se transformer en l'un de ces gamins qui fonçait tête baissée dans le danger, jouait les casse-cou –pour ne pas dire les casse-couilles– et se vantait du moindre exploit. Bon, il admettait que ce dernier point puisse convenir aux Serpentards, mais les Serpentards avaient eux des raisons de se vanter. Les Gryffondors, eux, s'excitaient pour un rien : ils attrapaient un Vif d'Or, et voilà qu'ils devenaient presque des héros. Ridicule.

Il préféra se montrer honnête alors et, ses sourcils formant une barre au-dessus de ses yeux, énonça clairement ce qu'il ressentait à cette idée :

« Franchement, oui. Avec les gênes que tu as, c'est fort probable. Et je t'aimerai toujours, où que tu ailles. Mais… Je te serais très reconnaissant d'éviter cette maison à moins de vouloir avoir ma mort sur la conscience. »

Il exagérait bien entendu, mais tous les moyens étaient bons pour éviter que son fils ne devienne un crétin de Gryffondor. Il n'en mourrait pas, mais cela aurait peut-être mieux valu.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici, Supernaze ? » grinça Anaïa entre ses dents.

Cameron haussa les épaules, trop impatient de goûter au gâteau dont Harry coupait de grosses parts moelleuses, et Anaïa soupira bruyamment pour se débarrasser de son trop plein de colère. Elle n'en revenait pas que Jack ose s'incruster à son anniversaire et que sa mère –elle hurla « _Hermione _» dans sa tête– lui sourit comme ça, comme une espèce d'idiote amoureuse comme elle en voyait tant à la télévision. C'était risible, agaçant, frustrant, et tous pleins d'autres mots désagréables qui lui brouillaient l'estomac.

Harry déposa une part de gâteau devant elle et remarqua enfin son petit regard de fouine manipulatrice : pas de doute, elle était bien la fille de Malefoy et s'apprêtait à faire une grosse bêtise. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui présentait Jack à ses parents et comprit le problème.

« Ana, tu veux de la glace avec ton gâteau ? s'enquit-il pour attirer son attention sur autre chose.

-Non, mais je veux bien ton couteau. »

Cameron étouffa un rire sous l'œillade furieuse de son père qui lui ordonna de ne pas rentrer dans ce petit jeu là, à moins de vouloir être puni jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. L'enfant regarda ailleurs en sifflotant, représentation même de l'innocence, puis jura derrière ses lèvres en voyant Jack s'approcher d'eux. Anaïa se crispa ostensiblement et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs à l'homme qui ne le remarqua même pas.

Elle aurait voulu s'échapper en direction d'un des petits groupes qui débattaient dans le jardin ou vers sa pile de cadeaux pour faire distraction, mais non, Jack était déjà là, sa main dans celle de sa mère. De quel droit osait-il la toucher d'abord ? Est-ce que quelqu'un lui avait demandé la permission ? D'accord, elle n'était plus vraiment liée à Hermione, mais quand même : si ce Supernaze devait faire des choses –quelle qu'elles soient– avec elle, il lui semblait logique qu'elle ait son mot à dire quand même.

« Bonjour, Anaïa. »

Mille réponses lui vinrent à l'esprit, mais aucune ne comportait le mot « Bonjour », sauf « Bonjour tête-à-claque, tu veux manger de l'arsenic ? » mais son grand-père au cœur fragile aurait fait un infarctus. Alors elle se contenta de lui décocher un sourire mauvais qui signifiait de toute évidence « Tu vas souffrir. Beaucoup. Et mourir. Dans d'atroces souffrances.» qu'il traduisit facilement. Hermione grimaça derrière lui, mais resta muette.

Durant les derniers jours, depuis qu'Anaïa vivait chez Harry, elle avait eu le temps de lui rendre de nombreuses visites, mais sa fille était restée silencieuse et renfermée. Apparemment, sa grève de paroles était proche du terme : elle avait l'air si en colère qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de parler. Et d'être méchante. Anaïa pouvait se montrer particulièrement cruelle dès lors qu'elle en avait envie et cette fois, Hermione voyait le danger arriver de loin.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû inviter Jack, mais songeait qu'au moins une personne pourrait la soutenir dans cette épreuve. Sa fille partait loin dans deux jours et elles ne s'étaient qu'à peine vues depuis ce qui lui paraissait être des siècles. Elle ne s'était cependant pas attendue à une telle réaction de rejet de la part d'Anaïa, et elle essaya de la comprendre : n'était-ce pas elle qui avait sous-entendu qu'une relation lui ferait du bien ? Pourquoi agir ainsi si ce n'était pas pour accepter l'homme qui entrait dans sa vie ? Puis, elle se souvint de Drago et de l'intention de leurs enfants à les réunir. Une Anaïa qui n'avait pas exactement ce qu'elle voulait pouvait devenir… Dangereuse.

Mais déjà Jack sortait un petit cadeau de sa poche et le tendait à Anaïa avec un sourire conciliant. Il s'intéressait réellement à elle et espérait qu'ils pourraient devenir proches un jour. Il ne souhaitait évidemment pas s'incruster dans sa vie et l'éjecter : il savait pertinemment qu'Hermione tenait plus à sa fille qu'à quiconque d'autre. Il voulait juste devenir un ami, un confident, quelqu'un avec qui elle se sentirait à l'aise.

« C'est un petit cadeau.

-Sans blague… Heureusement que vous me le dites : le papier et le ruban ne m'avaient même pas mis la puce à l'oreille.

-Ana ! » s'écria Monsieur Granger en fronçant les sourcils, peu habitué à ce que son unique petite-fille se montre insolente.

Ana récupéra le cadeau sans sourire ou dire merci et le posa sur la table à côté d'elle, refusant de l'ouvrir. Elle ne voulait pas être méchante avec son grand-père malgré tout : il lui racontait tout plein de choses intéressantes et lui fabriquait des origamis quand elle lui rendait visite. Petite, elle avait même voulu être dentiste parce qu'il arrivait à rendre l'idée de torturer les dents des gens plaisante. Mais cette fois, elle aurait apprécié qu'il reste en dehors de cette histoire. Elle se demanda s'il savait qui elle était en réalité et si cela changeait quelque chose pour lui avant de se souvenir qu'il l'avait embrassé en entrant dans la maison avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

« Jamais ça ne changera quoi que ce soit. »

Sa grand-mère moldue aussi avait agi de la sorte comme si rien n'avait déjà changé, mais elle les trouvait tous idiots d'oser même l'espérer. Elle remarqua soudainement que Jack n'avait toujours pas bougé, alors qu'Harry s'était évaporé pour distribuer des parts de gâteau. Seul Cameron était là, à ses côtés pour la soutenir. Jack lui adressa un petit sourire à lui aussi et la bonne éducation de l'enfant –associé au fait qu'en dehors de son soutien indéfectible à Ana, il n'avait aucune raison d'haïr ce pauvre homme– l'obligea à y répondre. Hermione tenta alors de rendre la situation moins pénible, même si elle se doutait que rien ne pourrait la sauver.

« Tu te souviens de Jack, n'est-ce pas, Ana ? Il travaille avec moi à mon bureau…

-Oui, c'est ton larbin quoi.

-Non, Anaïa, il travaille avec moi, c'est tout, rectifia Hermione alors qu'une mauvaise voix dans son crâne rectifiait « Pour toi, il travaille _pour_ toi. ». Jack est un collègue. Et un ami… »

Anaïa serra les dents en sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre contre sa poitrine. Elle aurait pu se lever d'un bond, tel un fauve et sauter au visage de cet homme pour lui arracher les yeux et le griffer. Au lieu de ça, elle resta assise et alla jusqu'à replier ses mains sous ses fesses pour éviter la tentation. Elle avait de biens meilleures armes, une seule en vérité : sa langue de vipère. Et à cette tentation là, elle ne comptait pas du tout y résister.

« Je suis drôlement rassurée, dit-elle d'une voix si calme qu'elle en devint glaçante. J'avais peur qu'elle se sente toute seule dans notre grande maison, mais je suis certaine que vous devez bien profiter de mon absence.

-Je… balbutia Jack sans savoir quoi répondre à cette attaque si particulièrement embarrassante.

-Ana, s'il te plait, sois gentille, soupira Hermione avant de prendre la main de Jack dans la sienne. Viens, j'ai d'autres personnes à qui te présenter. »

Elle le tira vers Ginny à l'autre bout du jardin, mais la voix d'Anaïa l'arrêta une seconde de plus :

« Et puis présente-le comme ton futur-mari et le père de tes futurs vrais enfants, ce sera drôlement plus crédible ! »

Hermione se figea, lâcha la main de Jack et revint vers sa fille, un peu agacée par ce comportement : certes, elle avait commis une grave erreur en pensant que sa fille puisse être assez mature pour accepter la présence d'un homme dans leur vie –surtout à ce moment précis, mais elle estimait l'avoir mieux élevée que ça. Pour ne pas l'humilier publiquement, elle la saisit par le bras et la força à se mettre debout pour la conduire vers l'intérieur du Terrier. Anaïa refusa de bouger et essaya d'échapper à sa poigne, mais Hermione la resserra jusqu'à ce qu'un petit cri franchisse ses lèvres. Hermione comprit alors qu'elle la serrait trop fort et la lâcha à moitié en poussant un soupir.

« Anaïa…

-Lâches moi ! T'as rien à me dire !

-Anaïa.

-Tu m'as fait mal, condamna l'enfant d'une voix tremblante.

-Oui. Toi aussi. »

Elle ne parlait évidemment pas de douleur physique et Anaïa n'eut pas besoin d'une traduction. Elle aperçut les regards inquiets de quelques adultes autour d'eux et eut brusquement envie de pleurer. Mais pas question de flancher devant ces fichus cousins –elle était bien heureuse de ne plus avoir le moindre lien avec eux– ou devant Jack qui n'avait rien à faire dans sa vie. Elle le repousserait jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Si un homme devait prendre la place qu'avait si mal tenue Ron, ce serait Drago et personne d'autre. Elle avait un vrai père et un faux père, l'idée d'un « beau père » était de trop.

Hermione s'agenouilla brusquement devant elle et tâcha de la forcer à la regarder pour lui parler, mais Anaïa fixa son attention sur Cameron qui ne savait plus du tout quoi faire : la secourir en repoussant sa tante Hermione ou rester là, bras ballants, et faire souffrir Ana de son inaction. Jack fit un pas et là, il sut quoi faire : un seul regard repoussa l'homme qui se résigna à rester éloigné de la scène qui ne le concernait pas le moins du monde.

Hermione finit par glisser sa main contre le menton de sa fille et planta son regard dans le sien. Gamine, Ana ferma les yeux. Avant, lorsqu'elle voyait les yeux de sa mère, il lui semblait qu'ils étaient identiques aux siens : savoir désormais que c'était impossible formait un gouffre dans son cœur, gouffre qui menaçait de l'aspirer. Pas question d'ouvrir les yeux, pas question de se prendre cette différence en plein visage. La voix d'Hermione caressa brusquement son oreille et elle ferma les yeux plus fort, comme si cela avait la moindre chance de la rendre sourde.

« Tu ne me considères peut-être plus comme ta mère, mais tu es toujours ma fille. Et ma fille ne se comporte pas comme ça, ne se montre pas si malpolie... Je ne t'ai pas élevée ainsi, alors tu vas aller t'excuser auprès de Jack, maintenant. »

Puis elle se releva et Anaïa rouvrit les yeux, la gorge nouée. Elle détestait qu'on la traite comme un bébé et n'allait simplement pas se laisser faire, pas question. Elle acquiesça sèchement et se dirigea vers Jack, un petit sourire artificiel collé sur les lèvres. Seul Cameron remarqua qu'il n'était pas réel et se cacha le visage entre ses paumes pour ne pas assister au massacre. Hermione analysa son geste une seconde trop tard, alors qu'Anaïa se postait devant Jack qui –mal à l'aise– commençait sérieusement à se demander dans quelle aventure il venait de se fourrer. Mais il craquait pour sa charmante collègue –et patronne en vérité– depuis des années et éprouvait désormais de réels sentiments pour elle depuis qu'il connaissait un peu mieux sa vie, depuis qu'elle avait osé se montrer vulnérable devant lui. Ce n'était pas une petite fille de onze ans qui allait l'arrêter tout de même. En voyant le regard qu'elle lui lança, il se demanda s'il n'était pas un peu présomptueux : elle n'était pas n'importe quelle petite fille et était prête à lui faire subir sa colère. Ou juste sa peine.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée, dit-elle d'une petite voix sans se départir de son sourire cruel.

-Ce n'est rien, Anaïa, je comprends que…

-Je suis sincèrement désolée que vous pensiez que vous avez la moindre chance, continua-t-elle en haussant la voix. Et je suis sincèrement désolée qu'elle ait passé la nuit avec un homme mille fois plus beau que vous juste avant votre premier rendez-vous. »

Cameron ouvrit la bouche en grand en entendant ces mots, choqué qu'Anaïa ait pu juste sous l'effet de la colère balancer cette information, puis il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui semblait encore plus traumatisée que lui. Elle sentit les regards de ses parents sur elle et se résigna à devoir subir un interrogatoire avant la fin de la journée. La grimace d'Harry qui avait comprit de qui Anaïa parlait lui fit revoir son plan : plusieurs interrogatoires.

Jack ne se démonta pas et répondit tranquillement, la voix plus basse qu'elle –qui voulait être entendue– afin de ne s'adresser qu'à elle seule. Il ne voulait pas que les Weasley ou les Granger puissent surprendre le contenu de leur discussion basée sur des secrets qu'Hermione lui avait confié trois jours plus tôt pendant une crise de larmes.

« Je le sais. Elle me l'a avoué il y a quelques jours.

-Elle… Elle a quoi ?

-Elle me l'a dit pour elle et pour… (Il hésita une seconde et se rapprocha un peu d'elle pour soupirer :) ton père biologique. Je sais pertinemment ce que tu espères, Anaïa, mais tes attentes ne sont pas réalistes. Ils ne seront jamais ensemble, non pas à cause de moi, mais parce qu'elle ne veut pas de ça. Tu le sais, il le sait, et ton ami Kylian le sait aussi. »

Anaïa resta figée, sans voix, le gouffre dans son cœur s'élargissant brutalement. Au cours des dernières semaines, elle n'avait espéré que ça : une famille, pour laquelle elle venait de gaspiller un vœu stupide, constituée de celle avec laquelle elle avait grandi et de celle avec qui elle espérait continuer. Son vrai père, sa fausse mère, son ami et elle. C'était tout ce dont elle rêvait. Si elle ne pouvait retrouver sa vie d'avant, au moins estimait-elle mériter un peu mieux. Mais si sa mère ne le souhaitait même pas un peu…

Le gouffre s'agrandit encore et elle sentit sa tête lui tourner alors qu'elle tombait à l'intérieur. Elle serra les dents et tourna alors les talons. Si cet homme là devait faire partie de la vie de sa mère, alors elle n'y serait pas. Jamais. Elle claqua la porte du Terrier derrière elle, sans se soucier des autres, de ceux qui étaient venus pour elle. Elle aurait finalement préféré qu'ils s'abstiennent.

* * *

Anaïa s'était réfugiée dans l'ancienne chambre de Ginny, parce que c'était la seule qui soit lumineuse et qui n'ait pas conservée une odeur bizarre de garçon. Les lieux n'avaient pas vraiment changés, même si les lits de toute la maison avaient été remplacés par des lits superposés ou des banquettes dépliantes afin d'avoir assez de place pour tous les petits enfants quand ils rendaient visite à Arthur et Molly. Anaïa dormait toujours là lorsqu'elle venait, avec Quincy et Victoire –l'aînée de Bill et Fleur. Elles parlaient jusque tard dans la nuit et même si Victoire avait désormais dix-sept ans et pas franchement les mêmes centres d'intérêt, Anaïa aimait être avec ses deux cousines-qui-ne-l'étaient-plus juste parce qu'elle se sentait un peu plus grande et importante qu'avec ses cousins de son âge –hors Cameron évidemment.

Ce fut Quincy qui finit par la retrouver, roulée en boule sur le lit qu'elles partageaient plusieurs fois par an, et vint la rejoindre après avoir soigneusement fermé la porte. Elle se laissa tomber à côté d'elle et Anaïa lui aménagea une petite place. Quincy resta silencieuse un moment, se contentant de lui faire de petites tresses, puis finit par lancer, un petit sourire aux lèvres :

« Je viens de comprendre d'où tu tenais ces cheveux…

-Harry vous l'a dit ? s'étonna Anaïa en essuyant maladroitement les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues –Elle s'agaçait elle-même d'ailleurs, une Malefoy n'était pas censée pleurer et elle n'avait jamais autant pleuré que depuis qu'elle connaissait les Malefoy.

-Oui, à maman, Logan et moi. Je crois qu'il craignait que Cam ne finisse par gaffer. Et puis, comme ça, on pourra le tenir au courant si certains ont des soupçons parmi les cousins et cousines lorsqu'on sera à Poudlard. Un Malefoy roux et une Weasley blonde, ça risque d'être remarquable et puisque Freddie et les autres savent que tu n'es pas vraiment une Weasley… Je crains qu'ils ne découvrent l'autre moitié de l'équation.

-On parle de Freddie là, répliqua la petite blonde en plissant le nez avec dégoût. Il est bête comme ses pieds ! »

Quincy éclata de rire avant de poser un baiser sur le front d'Anaïa, avec une tendresse nouvelle qu'elle n'employait que rarement avec ses cousins et cousines –ils étaient si nombreux qu'elle aurait fini par avoir des crampes si elle devait leur distribuer des câlins. Parfois, elle ressemblait plus à sa mère qu'à son père –rarement– et cela se voyait davantage dans ces moments où elle devait protéger des plus jeunes et leur remonter le moral, comme Cameron ou Logan –qui malgré son année de plus, n'était pourtant pas aussi mature qu'elle.

« On s'arrangera pour brouiller les pistes.

-J'aimerai bien qu'on puisse le dire, admit Anaïa du bout des lèvres, en se demandant si elle pouvait réellement être égoïste à ce point.

-Pourquoi ? Oncle Ron voudrait récupérer Kylian et apparemment lui vit très bien avec ton père…

-Pas pour lui. Pour moi. »

Quincy mit quelques secondes à comprendre et sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée que personne n'ait finalement demandé à Anaïa son avis sur tout ça. Les adultes s'étaient contentés de prendre une décision globale sans se soucier des sentiments des deux enfants. Peut-être que ce Kylian, malgré son amour pour son père légitime, désirait en savoir plus sur ses parents biologiques et elle savait désormais que c'était le cas d'Anaïa. La fillette baissa les yeux, embarrassée, et demanda doucement :

« Tu me trouves stupide et égoïste, pas vrai ?

-Pas du tout. Papa nous a raconté que Monsieur Malefoy avait été gentil avec toi et je comprends que, sachant qu'il est ton père, tu ais envie de le voir davantage… Mais pour l'instant, c'est impossible. Quand vous serez plus grands et donc majeurs, il n'y aura plus aucun problème.

-J'ai déjà perdu onze ans ! Comment est-ce qu'on pourrait rattraper dix-sept années ?!

-Tu as aussi gagné onze années avec nous, répliqua Quincy en se sentant un peu vexée.

-Oui, mais vous n'êtes pas ma famille, c'est différent.

-Bien sûr qu'on est ta famille ! »

La voix de Quincy montait dans les aigus désormais et Anaïa eut peur de l'avoir mise en colère, surtout quand celle-ci se redressa sur le lit, lâchant ses tresses.

« On est ta famille, Ana. Alors peut-être que cet homme est ton vrai père, mais lui ne sait rien sur toi. Tu sais ce que c'est une famille ? Ce sont des gens qui t'aiment et qui savent que… Que tu aimes mettre du chocolat noir dans ta compote à la citrouille, que tu détestes le orange, que tu as peur des chiens parce que t'es faite mordre quand t'étais petite, que t'as une tâche de naissance en forme de cœur sur ta fesse gauche !

-Hey !

-C'est ça une famille, Ana. Je ne suis peut-être pas ta cousine, Hermione n'est peut-être pas ta mère, mais il n'empêche qu'on est ta famille. »

Anaïa baissa les yeux en sentant qu'ils se remettaient à pleurer et chuchota du bout des lèvres :

« Je sais. »

Quincy se rapprocha d'elle et passa son bras par-dessus ses épaules pour l'étreindre. Ana se laissa aller contre sa poitrine en reniflant et Quincy demanda, intriguée :

« Alors, c'était quoi tout à l'heure ? Avec ta mère et Jack –qui est trop canon d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui fais croire que tu ne l'aimes plus ? Tu sais très bien que ça la rend triste, que ça rend tout le monde triste… »

Elle essuya une larme d'Ana du bout des doigts et la fillette resta calée contre elle, refusant de la regarder avant d'admettre ce qu'elle éprouvait réellement. Ses sentiments lui faisaient honte, la mettaient dans une rage folle contre elle-même, lui donnaient envie de se terrer dans une grotte parce qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait en réalité rien à craindre. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle : la peur était là, tel un animal qu'elle ne parvenait pas à dompter.

« Et si elle changeait d'avis ? Et si… Et si elle voulait récupérer Ky aussi ? Peut-être qu'elle va se rendre compte qu'il est bien mieux que moi et qu'elle pourrait l'aimer plus. Alors, elle arrêtera de m'aimer et ils se battront tous pour Ky. Et je… je me retrouverais toute seule après.

- Ana, ça n'arrivera jamais.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais !? Papa a arrêté de m'aimer lui, alors que j'avais rien fait du tout ! Il a juste arrêté du jour au lendemain ! Alors maman pourrait très bien faire pareil ! »

Son cri résonna dans l'étage et Quincy soupira, sans savoir quoi répondre. Elle avait après tout juste quatorze ans et n'était pas qualifiée pour rassurer Anaïa à ce sujet, contrairement –l'espérait-elle– à l'homme qui venait d'entrer. Monsieur Granger lui adressa un petit sourire et demanda à Anaïa s'il pouvait entrer. Elle acquiesça après une seconde d'hésitation et se détacha de Quincy afin qu'elle puisse sortir. Son grand-père finit par s'asseoir sur le lit, une fois la porte refermée et la fillette réalisa qu'il paraissait épuisé. Elle se demanda depuis quand il connaissait la vérité et s'il la savait entière. Il répondit à ces deux questions en une seule phrase :

« Ta mère haïssait ce Drago Malefoy, tu sais ?

-Oui.

-Tu sais aussi que parfois, elle nous envoyait des lettres qui l'avaient juste lui pour sujet ? , se souvint-il avec un rictus comme si la situation était si surréaliste qu'elle en devenait amusante. Elle écrivait des parchemins entiers de critiques, racontait toutes les remarques qu'il lui faisait et à quel point ça la touchait. Elle n'osait pas le montrer à Harry et Ron, parce qu'elle savait qu'ils se moqueraient ou iraient se venger sur le garçon. Je dois admettre que moi-même, j'avais beaucoup de mal à me retenir d'envoyer une lettre au Professeur Dumbledore pour qu'il s'occupe de ce petit monstre.

-Quand elle en parle, elle a l'air plutôt indifférente. Elle se moque de lui, dit qu'il était minable et ridicule. C'est tout, répondit Anaïa en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi sa mère lui avait caché que Drago lui avait vraiment fait de la peine parfois.

-Elle a grandi, elle préfère croire qu'elle a toujours été forte et que cela ne lui faisait pas de mal. Elle préfère se souvenir qu'elle l'a giflé, lui a répliqué avec courage… C'est plus facile comme ça. »

Anaïa acquiesça, comprenant très bien de quoi il parlait. Elle avait appelé Ron « Papa » un peu plus tôt en baissant sa garde, alors qu'elle avait mis des années à oublier qu'il l'avait été. Elle comprenait que parfois, il valait mieux se barricader que se souvenir. Son grand-père esquissa un sourire, sachant pertinemment à quoi elle songeait, et se relança, plongeant dans la discussion qu'il souhaitait avoir au départ :

« Ta mère nous a dit qu'il était l'homme dont tu as parlé.

-Oh…

-Et Jack nous a répété ce qu'il t'avait dit à toi.

-Double-Oh ! marmonna Anaïa en se sentant rougir.

-Ta mère ne savait pas que tu étais au courant. C'est ton ami Kylian qui te l'a dit ? (Anaïa acquiesça en retenant la réplique qui lui brulait les lèvres « Ton petit fils quoi. ».) Elle aurait préféré que tu ne l'apprennes pas, elle craignait que tu te fasses des idées à leur sujet alors qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de… poursuivre avec lui.

-Elle a dit pourquoi ? demanda Anaïa, avide d'informations afin qu'elle parvienne à régler le problème. Si c'est parce qu'il est nul à tu-sais-quoi… »

Monsieur Granger se figea une seconde avant d'éclater de rire, surpris par cette question des plus surprenante à laquelle il était particulièrement heureux de ne pas connaître la réponse. Il haussa les épaules avant de répondre :

« Je ne sais pas, ma puce. Je pense simplement qu'elle n'a jamais aimé cet homme.

-Mais alors pourquoi elle a fait l'amour avec lui ? »

Son grand-père se demanda si la situation pouvait être encore plus gênante, mais se rassura : il parlait de la vie sexuelle de sa fille avec sa petite fille. Non, ça ne pourrait jamais être pire. Il aurait voulu dire que parfois les adultes succombaient à leurs pulsions sans réfléchir tout simplement, mais elle n'avait même pas encore onze ans, et ne comprendrait probablement pas. Enfin, il l'espérait, souhaitant qu'elle garde encore un peu de son innocence qui s'effritait visiblement chaque jour un peu plus. Alors, il dit simplement, sans trop savoir comment s'y prendre autrement :

« Parfois, les adultes font certaines choses même en sachant que c'est mal ou stupide ou simplement que ça ne mènera à rien de bon pour une seule raison : ils en ont envie. Et ils suivent cette envie. Alors, peut-être que ta mère l'a trouvé très séduisant, tout simplement…

-Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça avec un garçon juste parce qu'il est beau ! s'écria Anaïa.

-Tu as onze ans, ma petite grenouille. Tu comprendras mieux tout ça quand tu seras plus grande…

-Je savais que j'aurais droit à cette phrase. Mais même quand j'aurais vingt ans, je penserais toujours pareil. Il faut être amoureux pour faire l'amour. »

Son grand-père lui ébouriffa alors tendrement les cheveux en retenant ce qu'il rêvait de lui dire : « Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais que ce soit vrai… ». Il ne doutait pas que comme tous les jeunes –et les moins jeunes comme sa fille qui avait attendu ses trente-cinq ans pour faire des bêtises– elle succomberait bien une fois au moins à un mauvais garçon juste à cause de son physique.

« Alors… Elle ne pourra jamais être avec lui, tu penses ? s'enquit finalement Anaïa d'une petite voix.

-Je sais très bien que tu aimerais reconstituer une nouvelle famille, et ta mère a dit que c'était déjà le cas avant que tu apprennes la vérité, mais… Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit possible. Cet homme est peut-être bien meilleur qu'on le pense. Après tout, tu dois bien avoir hérité de quelque chose de lui et il n'y a rien de mauvais en toi, malgré ta petite crise de tout à l'heure…

-J'ai exagéré, je sais, mais je ne l'aime pas.

-Peut-être pourrais-tu l'apprécier si tu enlevais l'image de famille que tu as mis dans ta petite tête, tu ne crois pas ? Mais je comprends parfaitement pourquoi tu t'es comportée ainsi, lui le sait aussi, et ta mère également. Personne ne t'en veut. Ils seront prêts à passer l'éponge…

-J'm'en fiche, bouda Anaïa en haussant les épaules.

-Je m'en doute. »

Il lui adressa un petit sourire un peu moqueur, comme s'il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle pensait. Néanmoins, après avoir discuté avec sa fille un peu plus tôt, il voulait aussi offrir à sa petite-fille un minuscule espoir, parce qu'alors qu'Hermione parlait de son aventure avec Drago Malefoy, il lui avait semblé qu'il y avait autre chose… Et il ne pouvait briser tous les rêves de sa petite Anaïa. Pas quand il n'était pas sûr de devoir le faire.

« Mais tu sais, à propos de Drago Malefoy et de ta maman. Il ne faut jamais dire « jamais ». »

* * *

Kylian resserra la lanière de son sac à dos pour la énième fois, comme s'il craignait que quelqu'un ait l'idée de le lui voler parmi la foule. Son père le bouscula en le suivant avec sa malle car il n'avait pas décollé du mur séparant le monde moldu du monde sorcier, et faillit lui tomber dessus.

« Ky…

-Désolé, papa. » grimaça l'enfant en observant tout autour de lui, à la recherche d'un visage en particulier.

Drago le saisit par l'épaule et le tira vers le Poudlard Express, puisqu'apparemment, Ky n'était plus en capacité de marcher tout seul sans chuter au moins à tous les trois mètres. Quelques personnes s'écartèrent sur leur passage en reconnaissant l'ancien Mangemort, mais l'enfant n'y prêta pas la moindre attention, de plus en plus angoissé. Il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise dans ce genre de situation et avait espéré y trouver Ana, avec lequel il n'avait plus eu aucun contact depuis ce qu'il appelait « La journée des révélations horrifiques ». Il croisait les doigts pour que leur relation soit intacte et qu'elle veuille encore être amie avec lui, et redoutait qu'elle lui fasse la tête. Cameron, avec lequel il s'était plutôt bien entendu pendant le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, ne s'intéressait pas à lui non plus finalement. Il se retrouvait dans l'obligation de parler à des inconnus, chose dont il était généralement peu friand. Il imaginait déjà à quoi ressemblerait son existence sans aucun ami, quand un cri fendit l'air.

« Ky ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'apercevoir qui avait crié que quelqu'un lui sauta sur le dos, écrasant son sac et l'étranglant une seconde. Il se retourna pour enfin croiser le regard qu'il avait attendu pendant les plus longues minutes de son existence et Anaïa lui envoya le plus beau sourire qu'il ait jamais vu avant de poser un baiser sur sa joue.

« Tu m'as trop manqué ! »

Ky allait répondre que lui aussi quand il remarqua qu'un petit groupe de personnes les observait. Il reconnut Hermione –sa mère, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à cette idée, Harry Potter et Cameron, et en conclut que les trois autres personnes étaient Ginny, Logan et Quincy, dont Anaïa lui avait déjà parlé. Aucun d'eux ne le fusillait du regard comme il l'avait craint et il eut même droit à un petit sourire de la part de Ginny. Il sentit ses joues s'empourprer à l'idée que cette femme soit sa tante.

Son père se racla violemment la gorge et il grimaça à l'adresse d'Anaïa qui lui tira bêtement la langue pour montrer qu'elle se fichait comme d'un pet de rat de problèmes des adultes. Puis elle leva les yeux vers Drago qui ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Elle prit cela comme un signal et tira Ky par sa manche en direction de la petite troupe, forçant Drago à faire de même. Elle savait que les risques que quelqu'un se pose des questions étaient minimes –peu savaient la vérité et Ron n'était pas venu.

« Ky, voici Logan et Quincy ! présenta Anaïa avec un sourire. Et Ginny, leur mère. Les autres, tu les connais… Les autres, c'est Ky. Et… Vous le connaissez… »

Elle désigna Drago d'un geste large de la main comme pour englober tout ils-ne-savaient-quoi –Drago pencha pour sa magnificence, les autres pour l'abomination qu'il représentait. Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis Harry finit par tendre sa main vers Drago, avec l'intention d'au moins agir en adulte même s'il rêvait encore plus de lui envoyer un coup de poing au visage depuis qu'il savait ce qu'il s'était passé entre Hermione et lui. Drago l'accepta après une seconde de doute alors que Quincy attrapait Anaïa par la main pour lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille :

« Nom de Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il est canon ! Je comprends vachement mieux Hermione maintenant… Rien à faire de son joli tatouage de squelette, il est trop sexy.

-C'est mon père, rappela Anaïa avec une grimace, alors qu'elle pensait en effet qu'il était canon –pour le sexy, elle n'en avait fichtrement aucune idée.

-Et alors ? Il est canon quand même. »

Anaïa leva les yeux au ciel avant de remarquer que sa mère –qu'elle avait soigneusement ignorée depuis son anniversaire– échangeait un minuscule sourire gêné avec Drago. L'homme-en-noir –car évidemment, il avait une fois de plus enfilé une tenue sombre– finit par jeter un coup d'œil vers le train dans lequel un flot discontinu d'étudiants entraient. Presque tous les plus grands étaient déjà partis, alors que les Premières Années avaient parfois beaucoup de mal à abandonner leurs parents.

« Il va falloir y aller… lança Drago en priant pour que sa voix ne tremble pas trop sous le coup de l'émotion. Il est moins cinq. »

Ky acquiesça et sans se soucier des autres passa ses bras autour de son père qui se pencha pour déposer un baiser au sommet de son crâne, juste là où ses cheveux formaient un escargot, le décoiffant au passage. Lorsqu'ils se lâchèrent, l'enfant avait les yeux légèrement humides. Logan et Quincy avaient déjà dit au revoir à leurs parents, habitués et refusant les étreintes en public –ils avaient une réputation à protéger quand même. Cameron lui s'attarda un peu, en interrogeant son père sur la répartition à venir, mais Harry, comme toujours, le rassura en quelques mots. Le petit Potter fini par lâcher ses parents, embrassa sa tante Hermione et s'échappa vers le train en saisissant sa malle et celle d'Anaïa –ce qui fit sourire cette dernière qui espérait que quelqu'un l'aide à la mettre dans un wagon. Harry et Ginny, après avoir salué Anaïa, s'éloignèrent un peu pour offrir de l'intimité aux quatre survivants de leur matinée, Harry croisant les doigts pour que la fillette dise au moins au revoir à sa mère.

Hermione finit par s'approcher de l'enfant et Drago remarqua enfin qu'elles n'étaient définitivement pas à l'aise. Il aurait voulu disposer d'un sortilège leur permettant de se rabibocher, mais n'en connaissait aucun. Ky avait mis sa main dans celle d'Anaïa, instinctivement, l'autre figée entre les doigts de son père, mais son amie n'eut aucune réaction quand sa mère l'embrassa. Il la sentit juste se crisper, et elle se détourna brutalement pour filer vers le train. Drago vit des larmes briller dans les yeux d'Hermione, mais fut incapable de réagir. Qu'aurait-il pu faire ? « Anaïa, sois gentille avec ta mère, maintenant ! » … Non, ç'aurait été une réaction de père et il n'en avait pas le droit. Il resta silencieux et observa l'enfant qui se détournait. Ky l'enlaça une dernière fois avant de suivre Anaïa vers le Poudlard Express.

Il la vit hésiter avant de poser son pied sur la première marche menant au wagon, là où Cameron l'attendait, Shadow sous le bras, et en profita pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille :

« Tu le regretteras si tu ne lui dis pas au revoir… »

Anaïa acquiesça douloureusement, le corps tendu par l'émotion, et recula, le laissant passer le premier. Sans dire un mot, elle revint vers sa mère et enroula sa taille de ses petits bras. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement avant de sourire. Drago fit de même, rassuré que sa fille soit au moins un peu moins butée que lui. Anaïa se détacha de son étreinte et essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue, stupide dénonciatrice de l'émotion qui la troublait. Sans savoir pourquoi elle confiait cette information à sa mère, honteuse d'oser lui en faire part puisqu'elle avait un sens certain pour elle, la fillette marmonna :

« J'ai demandé à Harry de prévenir le Professeur McGonagall que je voulais qu'on m'appelle Granger et pas Weasley à Poudlard. Elle a accepté, vu la situation… Je voulais juste que tu le saches. »

Sans rien ajouter, elle tourna les talons, passa ses bras autour de Drago qui la laissa faire en s'excusant d'un regard auprès d'Hermione et fila jusqu'à train qui menaçait déjà de partir. Elle sauta à l'intérieur, se rattrapa à la main de Cameron et entendit la porte se refermer derrière elle.

Cameron et Ky lui lancèrent un petit sourire complice, et elle sut qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Granger, c'était déjà mieux que Weasley. Et un jour, ce serait Malefoy, elle l'avait déjà décidé.

Anaïa Granger-Malefoy.

* * *

**Note _ **Mais... serait-ce une fin pas sadique ?! Non ! :D ... Mince, je n'aurai pas droit à des menaces de mort sur ce coup ci alors ? xD

**Petites questions** _ 1. Réconciliés avec Ana maintenant que vous comprenez mieux ? (Faut pas lui en vouloir à cette petite.) ; 2. La question à dix mille euros : Quelle(s) maison(s) pour nos trois garnements ? ; 3. Alors, que pensez vous Jack dans ce chapitre ? (XD Ou plutôt d'Ana qui pète son câble à plusieurs reprises !) ; 4. Comment pensez-vous que Ron apprendra la vérité ? -parce qu'évidemment, ce serait trop facile autrement... ; 5. Comment pensez-vous que Drago & Hermione vont gérer la situation -parce que pour le coup, Anaïa n'a pas l'intention de rester sagement à attendre sans entretenir le moindre contact avec Drago hein... ? ; 6. Est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu ? :)

**_Dans le prochain épisode_** _ Un voyage en train ; une histoire de chapeau qui parle & des lettres, des lettres, des lettres. De l'amûr ; de l'amitié ; du Quidditch ; des punitions par dizaines ; & une petite fille qui grandit ! :) (Bon, un garçon aussi ! xD)

**Bisous bisous, Review Review**

**Bewitch_Tales**


	14. Chapter 14

**Pairing ****– **Drago Malefoy / Hermione Granger. _ Et oui, enfin... :P _ et y'a toujours quelques couples qui tentent de passer faire coucou d'temps en temps.

**Genre ****– **Romance/Famille.

**Rating ****–** T. -non, mais je vous jure, rien ne va plus... D'accord, je l'admets, ça finira par se changer en M.

**Disclaimer ****–** Le monde & les personnages adultes appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne prends pas en compte l'épilogue du Tome 7.

**Note de l'auteure** – Coucou tout le monde ! :D Je commencerai par vous remercier pour tous vos reviews & encouragements & tout & tout... Merci, merci ! Et puisque j'ai du retard, je vous laisse immédiatement avec mon chapitre...

* * *

**Un Air de Famille**

**Chapitre 14**

* * *

Le Poudlard Express s'ébranla et Anaïa dû se raccrocher à la banquette du compartiment dans lequel ils s'étaient installés, Cameron, Kylian et elle. Cameron posa sa main sur sa taille pour éviter de se faire écrabouiller et l'aida à se remettre parfaitement debout lorsque le train se mit à avancer. Ky regardait autour de lui comme un poisson sorti de l'eau, avide du moindre détail de l'espace restreint et Anaïa se demanda dans quel état il serait à Poudlard. Il perdrait probablement l'esprit à force de tout observer comme ça. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour pousser son sac dans l'espace prévu à cet effet et Cameron finit par avoir pitié d'elle et se leva pour l'aider.

« Vous pensez que la dame qui vend des sucreries va bientôt arriver ? s'enquit finalement le jeune Potter en se laissant tomber sur la banquette vide.

-On est dans le train depuis à peine cinq minutes. Tu as déjà faim ?! »

Cameron acquiesça comme si c'était tout à fait normal d'avoir besoin de se nourrir toutes les heures, puis roula son pull sous sa tête pour se faire un oreiller. Anaïa s'installa à côté de Ky qui lui décrocha un petit sourire complice auquel elle répondit sans hésitation. Elle aurait voulu lui parler de leur situation, mais se refusait à ouvrir la bouche et briser ainsi leur petite bulle de bonheur. Ils allaient enfin à Poudlard, pouvaient mettre tout ce qui leur était arrivé de côté, au moins pour quelques mois… Peut-être cela en valait-il la peine. Ky ne sembla pas partager son avis puisqu'une minute plus tard, il s'enquit :

« Pourquoi as-tu hésité à dire au revoir à ta mère ?

-Parce que ce n'est plus ma mère, marmonna Anaïa en ramenant ses genoux contre elle.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, ce sera toujours ta maman, même si vous ne partagez pas le même ADN. »

Elle détourna les yeux et s'imposa le silence, refusant d'entrer dans cette discussion qui se terminerait forcément mal. Evidemment, il la comprenait, mais leur situation était malgré tout différente. Drago n'avait pas hésité à lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait, à retenir ses larmes, à être fort. Son « père » à elle s'était montré plus cruel que jamais, ce pendant que sa mère pleurait simplement, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Il avait eu droit à un roc, elle a des faibles.

Cameron se redressa légèrement, conscient que l'ambiance s'était ostensiblement refroidi, et tâcha de leur remonter le moral. Il était conscient que ce qui leur arrivait était difficile à vivre, mais refusait de les laisser troubler cette belle journée. Il rêvait de Poudlard depuis sa naissance –ou presque– et s'attendait au meilleur. Ils vivraient loin de leurs familles et devraient se serrer les coudes, mais pour le moment, il voulait juste profiter sans penser à ce qui pourrait mal tourner.

« Vous voulez aller dans quelle maison, vous ? s'enquit-il en les dévisageant.

-Serpentard, admit Anaïa sans le regarder, espérant qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas.

-Depuis quand ?

-Depuis avant de savoir que mon père y était, si c'est que tu demandes… Depuis que tes charmants cousins me balancent le nom de cette maison comme une insulte. »

Il acquiesça en réfléchissant à ce qui se produirait s'ils étaient séparés. Et si elle allait à Serpentard et lui Gryffondor, cesseraient-ils d'être amis ? S'insulteraient-ils dans les couloirs ? On avait jamais entendu parler d'une amitié entre élèves de ces deux maisons, n'est-ce pas ? Il sentit l'étreinte de l'angoisse autour de son cœur et tâcha de la chasser : rien ne le séparerait jamais d'Ana. Elle était sa meilleure amie, rien ne pourrait changer ça.

« Et toi, Ky ? »

Ky leva les yeux vers lui et haussa les épaules. Serdaigle aurait pu lui convenir puisqu'il aimait tant lire et apprendre, mais il craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur car il aimait aussi s'amuser, jouer au Quidditch… Il n'était pas totalement absorbé par l'étude constante de toutes les matières et doutait de pouvoir s'intéresser à chaque cours avec la patience d'un élève de cette maison. Gryffondor ne l'avait jamais attiré, sans doute par la faute de sa famille qui estimait que cette maison était une abomination. Et il n'était définitivement pas assez courageux. Toute sa vie, les gens l'avaient bassiné avec Serpentard, mais il s'était aussi surpris à redouter d'y entrer et de se faire dévorer tout cru par des gens au caractère plus trempé que le sien. Il élimina mentalement la maison des Poufsouffle car, malgré le peu d'estime qu'il avait de lui, il méritait mieux.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment…

- Qu'est-ce qui te conviendrait le plus à ton avis ? demanda Anaïa d'une voix douce.

- Aucune sûrement. Mais mon nom me conduira probablement à Serpentard de toute façon. Ou le Choixpeau comprendra qui je suis et m'enverra à Gryffondor… soupira-t-il, dépité en imaginant la réaction de son père et de ses grands-parents lorsqu'ils l'apprendraient. Et toi, Cam ?

- Je n'en suis pas encore certain.

- Toute ta famille est à Gryffondor, rappela Ky en fronçant les sourcils.

- Logan dit que je suis une mauviette et que je n'irais jamais dans cette maison.

- Logan dit des tas de bêtises, rappela Anaïa en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu iras où tu voudras de toute façon. On peut demander au Choixpeau de rejoindre une maison si on n'est pas tout à fait d'accord avec son avis… Je crois qu'on devrait d'ailleurs avoir le choix au lieu de suivre les conseils d'un idiot de chapeau magique.

- On a vraiment le choix ? s'étonna Ky avec une lueur d'espoir au fond des yeux.

- Mon père a choisi Gryffondor alors que le Choixpeau hésitait avec Serpentard, raconta Cameron avec un petit sourire fier. Je me demande ce qu'il se serait produit s'il avait choisi Serpentard, mais je n'existerai probablement pas alors… Quoi qu'il en soit, que ferais-tu si tu avais le choix ?

- Serpentard, je crois. »

Il n'eut pas besoin d'expliquer son vœu : son père –qu'il ne le soit finalement pas vraiment n'y changeait rien– et ses grands-parents –pour le coup, il était plutôt ravi d'être débarrassé d'eux même s'ils ne le savaient pas encore– s'attendaient à ce qu'il soit à Serpentard. Et lui n'avait jamais réellement voulu le contraire, même s'il n'avait pas d'affinités particulières avec cette maison. Peut-être était-ce simplement plus facile pour lui d'y aller en fin de compte… Peut-être que choisir cette solution de facilité prouvait qu'il était un Serpentard sans qu'il le sache… Ou peut-être aurait-il une révélation dès l'instant où le choixpeau serait posé sur sa tête.

« Cameron, où voudrais-tu aller si le Choixpeau te le demandait ? interrogea-t-il pour éloigner l'attention de sa petite personne.

- J'espère qu'il décidera pour moi. »

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Anaïa qui s'était mise à se ronger les ongles et se promit de la suivre où qu'elle irait. Parfois, il lui semblait que la moindre séparation lui coûterait leur amitié, l'une des choses qui comptait le plus au monde à ses yeux. Il espérait que le Choixpeau ne lui demanderait pas son avis malgré tout, et que le choix se ferait sans qu'il n'ait à renier les habitudes de sa famille. Aller à Serpentard ne lui faisait pourtant pas peur : il se doutait que certains traits de son caractère convenaient à cette maison. Mais il avait du mal à s'imaginer loin de la tour des Gryffondor dont ses parents lui avaient tant parlée.

Il aurait voulu exprimer ses pensées à Anaïa, mais n'eut pas le temps de le faire que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et qu'une jeune fille de l'âge de sa sœur apparut : une métisse qui –si elle avait souri– aurait pu être jolie alors qu'elle était seulement effrayante. Elle était encadrée par deux gorilles aux visages identiques et une blonde maigrichonne au nez pointu. Ky grogna quelque chose et Anaïa comprit qu'il s'agissait de Santana Zabini et sa clique –peu impressionnante d'ailleurs puisqu'ils semblaient tous sortir d'un cirque. Cameron leur jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur alors que Santana regardait Ky, une moue désapprobatrice aux lèvres.

« Un Malefoy avec… commença-t-elle avant de jauger les deux autres. Vous êtes _qui_ exactement ? D'où vous sortez ? »

Elle les regarda de bas en haut comme s'ils étaient des insectes envahissants et Ky se sentit mal à l'aise. Il espérait qu'elle s'en irait, puisqu'ici personne n'était là pour le défendre de sa méchanceté. Anaïa le sentit se crisper et se leva en tendant la main à la jeune fille avec la ferme intention de lui prouver qu'elle n'avait pas peur.

« Anaïa. Anaïa Granger. Et lui c'est Cameron Potter. Et toi, tu es censée être quoi exactement ? »

La moue de Santana se transforma en un rictus mauvais et Cameron se dressa à côté d'Anaïa, prêt à envoyer cette inconnue dans les roses si elle tentait quoi que ce soit. Puis il estima la puissance des deux trolls derrière elle et se demanda s'il arriverait à s'en sortir : les bras des deux garçons faisaient sans doute la taille de son buste et ils mesuraient deux têtes de plus que lui. Avant que Santana ne puisse lancer ses cerbères et sa hyène sur eux, un jeune homme apparut dans leur dos, sourcils froncés. Anaïa le trouva immédiatement assez séduisant : il avait des cheveux lisses d'un noir de jais et des yeux légèrement bridés, un nez droit et une bouche délicate. Il semblait avoir été peint tant tout était parfait chez lui et elle se demanda s'il était réel, jusqu'à ce que Santana se tourne vers lui pour comprendre ce qui avait attiré leur attention.

« Gideon, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. Bonjour.

-Un problème, Dear Santa ? s'enquit-il en sachant pertinemment à quel point ce surnom l'énervait puisqu'il faisait référence à un gros bonhomme vêtu de rouge.

-Cette fille a été impolie ! »

Elle pointa son doigt droit sur Anaïa qui fut prise d'une envie de le mordre, et Cameron repoussa cette main menaçante d'une petite tape, comme si Santana n'était qu'un vulgaire moucheron sur le paysage de son existence. La jeune métisse écarquilla les yeux et s'avança d'un pas vers lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'un sale Potter ne pouvait la toucher, mais Gideon Nott se racla la gorge et tapota son insigne d'un doigt. Il avait repéré Kylian dans le coin du compartiment et comprenait bien la situation. Il connaissait Santana depuis des années et savait qu'elle cherchait toujours les embrouilles, surtout avec les plus faibles qui risquaient moins de lui poser problème.

« Je ne le conseille pas. Je peux te retirer des points désormais…

-Je suis une Serpentard. Tu ne vas pas enlever des points à ta propre maison.

-Testes-moi, Santana. Toi et tes petits copains, vous allez retourner à votre cabine et cesser d'importuner les Premières Années. Et plus vite que ça avant que je ne doive envoyer une lettre à ton père pour expliquer à quels jeux tu t'amuses sur le fils de Drago…

-C'est un Potter, lui ! Et elle c'est la fille de la Sang-de-Bourbe Granger ! Tu ne vas pas…

-Santana, je ne le répéterai pas : dégages. »

Santana expira bruyamment par le nez et Anaïa faillit pouffer en lui trouvant un air de taureau. La jeune Zabini finit par quitter le couloir en poussant ses copains à faire de même, vociférant à propos de « ce traître de Nott » et autres « cas qui ne devraient pas pouvoir étudier à Poudlard » avant de disparaître dans une cabine à quelques mètres de là. Cameron adressa un petit sourire de remerciement à Gideon qui entra dans le compartiment pour saluer Ky qui s'était enfin levé, gêné.

« Je t'ai cherché sur le quai pour voir si tu souhaitais t'installer avec moi, Kenji, et quelques autres, mais je vois que tu t'es déjà fait des amis, sourit Gideon en jetant un petit regard circonspect au deux enfants.

-Anaïa Granger et Cameron Potter, présenta Ky en désignant ses amis avant de présenter le Serpentard : Gideon Nott.

-Tu es le frère de Quincy, alors ? s'enquit Gideon en tendant la main à Cameron qui acquiesça. Et de Logan, évidemment. Et toi, tu es la fille d'Hermione Granger et de… ?

-Personne, mentit Anaïa avec l'envie de répondre « Drago Malefoy » juste pour voir la tête qu'il ferait.

-Personne ? Ok, pas de question. Si vous avez le moindre souci, je suis dans la quatrième cabine à droite quand vous sortez, du même côté que celle-ci… »

Il leur adressa un petit sourire amical et Anaïa se souvint brusquement pourquoi son nom lui avait rappelé quelque chose : Gideon Nott, le garçon dont Quincy avait parlé évidemment ! Elle eut envie d'éclater de rire : elle rencontrait un Serpentard et il fallait forcément que ce soit lui et qu'il se montre gentil en plus. Lorsque Quincy l'avait évoqué, elle s'était imaginé un dur à cuire un peu bad-boy qui faisait fantasmer toutes les étudiantes de Poudlard, pas un garçon à l'allure propre sur lui malgré son sourire nonchalant.

Brusquement, deux silhouettes s'écroulèrent à la porte de leur compartiment : Logan et Quincy, essoufflés de leur course. Cameron enfouit son visage entre ses paumes, honteux et Anaïa pouffa alors que Ky haussait un sourcil, se demandant pourquoi les deux autres Potter s'étaient précipités ainsi. Gideon baissa violemment les yeux vers le bout de ses chaussures et ferma les yeux alors que Quincy le remarquait.

« Qu'est-ce que… On nous a dit que Zabini était venue vous embêter !

- Oh, ça va, pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire, s'empourpra Cameron, gêné d'être considéré comme un bébé à protéger. Et puis, il est venu nous aider de toute façon…

-Nott ? grimaça Logan avec l'air de se demander pourquoi le Serpentard était là, pourquoi il portait un insigne, pourquoi il regardait ses pieds, et pourquoi encore pourquoi il était venu aider son petit frère.

-Salut, Potter. Préfet ?

-Ouais… Comme toi apparemment. »

Les deux garçons se jaugèrent un instant comme s'ils étaient en plein match de Quidditch avant que Quincy ne se dresse entre eux avec un sourire à l'adresse du Serpentard.

« C'est gentil d'être intervenu. Cameron a tendance à se fourrer dans des tas d'ennuis et notre père nous en voudrait de ne pas assurer sa protection…

-Suis pas un bébé, maugréa Cameron sans parvenir à se faire remarquer.

-Tu es un peu pareil, me semble-t-il, rappela Gideon à Quincy en se souvenant apparemment de toutes ses frasques, les yeux brillants.

-Oh… Je… »

Quincy s'empourpra violemment et Logan fit mine de vomir dans son dos avant de croiser le regard du Serpentard qui le considéra comme s'il était le pire des idiots. Quincy finit par se reprendre et un sourire presque charmeur aux lèvres, elle pointa l'insigne de Gideon du doigt.

« Peut-être que je vais me montrer plus raisonnable à l'avenir… Je ne voudrais pas que tu me surprennes en train de faire une bêtise.

-Et je ne voudrais pas devoir te punir. »

Anaïa plissa le nez comme si une mauvaise odeur la dérangeait alors que Ky écarquillait les yeux, traumatisé à vie : à quoi ils jouaient là ? Logan interrompit cet instant en éclatant de rire. Il saisit violemment sa petite sœur par l'épaule et l'attira contre son torse avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, comme si elle avait encore six ans.

« Quinn, sois réaliste, tu ne vas jamais arrêter d'être une petite écervelée qui accumule les bourdes. Tu sais, Nott, quand Quincy avait huit ans, elle a… »

La jeune fille lui écrabouilla le pied en l'insultant et Gideon esquissa un sourire, comme heureux de retrouver la furie qu'il connaissait si bien –les bêtises de Quincy étaient légendaires, tout comme son nom. Avec un hochement de tête, il s'éloigna vers la porte afin de ne pas assister à une guerre entre frères et sœurs –il connaissait le principe et n'avait jamais été fan de ce genre de démonstration d'affection.

« A plus tard, Potter. N'oublie pas la Réunion des Préfets. Ky, on se voit à Poudlard. »

Il disparut dans le couloir en refermant la porte derrière lui, et Quincy bouscula rapidement Logan qui se mit à ricaner bêtement alors que Cameron et Anaïa se rasseyaient. Ils avaient l'habitude de ce genre de scènes, alors que Ky lui, les fixait intensément en découvrant cette chose étonnante qu'était une relation frère/sœur.

« Je vais t'étriper !

-Alors quoi ? Il te plait le petit serpent Nott ?!

-Espèce de crétin !

-_ Gideon et Quincy se font des bi-bisous dans le cou, ouh_ ! chantonna Logan sans cesser de rire. Tu sais qu'il ne s'intéressera jamais à toi, pas vrai ? »

Elle lui enfonça son poing dans le ventre et il se plia sous le choc avec un grognement de douleur. Ky se tourna vers ses deux amis pour leur demander s'ils devaient intervenir, mais Cameron et Anaïa s'étaient remis à discuter des maisons de Poudlard, peu soucieux des cris émis par Quincy et Logan. Finalement, la jeune rouquine s'échappa dans le couloir en claquant la porte coulissante du compartiment et Logan resta là à rigoler en se massant le ventre. Il remarqua au bout d'une minute que sa petite victime chérie avait disparu et se reporta sur son frère qui soupira, dépité.

« Quoi encore ?

-Tu sais que si tu vas à Serpentard, papa te déshérite pas vrai ?

-C'est toi qu'il va finir par renier si tu continues à être aussi bête… rétorqua Cameron en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Serpentard ! » pépia Logan en imitant la voix du choixpeau avant de filer en ricanant.

Ky referma soigneusement la porte avec l'envie de la bloquer d'une façon ou d'une autre, puis vint s'asseoir face à Cameron et Anaïa, une question au bout des lèvres. Il avait l'impression d'avoir assisté à une mini-représentation de ce qui les attendait à Poudlard : des disputes, des agressions, et quelques personnes prêtes à les défendre. Anaïa sembla lire dans ses pensées car elle finit par dodeliner de la tête.

« Et ouais, c'est à ça que va ressembler notre quotidien désormais. Et ça quelle que soit notre maison. »

* * *

« Granger, Anaïa. »

La voix du Professeur McGonagall tira Anaïa de sa contemplation du plafond au-dessus d'elle. Cameron saisit sa main une seconde et la serra pour lui envoyer un peu de courage. Elle inspira profondément et joua des coudes en essayant de se souvenir à quel point en étaient les maisons à ce stade. Cinq Serpentards –trois filles et deux garçons– avaient déjà pris place à la table de Gideon Nott deux filles avaient rejoint Poufsouffle, Oliver Londubat –qu'elle connaissait un peu et auquel elle avait adressé un sourire lorsqu'il avait trébuché dans le hall– s'était installé avec les Gryffondor et trois Serdaigles avaient empli les rangs de la maison des Erudits.

Elle se rendit compte que ses genoux tremblaient légèrement et fut heureuse que sa robe de sorcière les dissimule. Elle s'installa sans respirer sur le tabouret et chercha Ky et Cameron parmi le groupe qu'elle venait de quitter. Cameron lui accorda une grimace ridicule pour la faire rire et Ky leva le pouce comme pour dire « Tu vas y arriver ! » alors qu'elle avait juste à laisser le Professeur McGonagall poser le Choixpeau sur sa tête… Ce qui arriva plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait prévu au départ. Brusquement, une voix résonna dans son crâne et elle tenta de l'écouter.

« _Tu es emplie de peurs et de doutes, tu ne sais plus vraiment qui tu es… Mais moi je sais. Tu es la fille de celle qui t'a élevée, tu as hérité de sa passion pour la lecture, ce qui ferait de toi une parfaite Serdaigle si tu étais plus sérieuse. Tu es émotive et croit pouvoir changer le monde avec courage, ce qui te conduirait à Gryffondor, tout comme ta loyauté envers tes amis t'aiderait à Poufsouffle. Hélas, tu as aussi hérité de l'inconstance de ton vrai père, de sa lâcheté, de son obstination, de son arrogance et de son incapacité à pardonner. Tu sais, comme lui, faire croire aux gens que tu es plus forte que tu l'es réellement. Tellement forte qu'une seule maison pourra t'offrir ce que tu souhaites et t'emmener aussi loin que tu le désires…_ Serpentard ! »

Anaïa avait souri avant même de connaître le nom de sa maison, dès lors que le Choixpeau s'était mis à évoquer Drago Malefoy comme son vrai père. Son sourire s'agrandit violemment alors que Ky et Cameron échangeaient un regard : _plus que deux_, semblaient-ils dire. Anaïa se leva sans faire attention aux murmures autour d'elle ou à l'air surpris de la directrice de Poudlard, et se dirigea vers la table où seuls de rares applaudissements l'accueillirent.

Elle croisa ses doigts en attendant la répartition de ses deux amis et eut l'impression que le Choixpeau se plaisait à mettre des heures à se décider pour la torturer. Finalement, Ky fut appelé, répondant au nom de Malefoy sans hésiter. Il s'assit sur le tabouret, l'air un peu nauséeux et ferma les yeux quand le Professeur McGonagall posa le chapeau sur sa tête.

« _Voici donc le dernier héritier des Malefoy, mais tu sais que tu ne l'es pas vraiment… Ton père a pourtant réussi à te transmettre certains traits de caractère qui pourraient te conduire à la maison où tu souhaites aller. Car tu veux être à Serpentard, je le sais. Par peur de ce qu'il t'arriverait si tu rejoignais une autre maison. Pourtant, tu serais un Gryffondor exemplaire, lorsque tu auras grandi et acquis une certaine expérience, comme tu pourrais être __un__ Serdaigle de grande importance et ainsi parfaire ton savoir…_

_-Je veux être à Serpentard !_ » hurla Ky dans sa tête en réalisant qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé sa vie dans une autre maison, même lorsqu'il avait peur de ne pas satisfaire sa famille.

Et il voulait rejoindre Anaïa. Elle était sa première amie. Il ne pouvait l'abandonner chez les Serpentard, même s'il ne doutait pas qu'elle puisse s'en sortir. Lui aussi était capable d'être un Malefoy. Il ne voulait pas rejoindre les cousins d'Anaïa, _ses_ cousins, à la table des Gryffondors et porter du rouge et de l'or comme son père biologique l'avait fait. Il n'avait jamais eu autant besoin de se prouver à lui-même qu'il était le fils de son père, de son père de cœur, et rejoindre la maison dont son seul parent avait été le prince.

« Serpentard ! »

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement alors qu'une volée d'applaudissements et de cris montait de la table des Serpentards. Anaïa lui adressa le sourire le plus resplendissant du monde et il eut envie de se mettre à danser et sauter partout pour fêter ce moment : il était à Serpentard et il passerait sept années avec Anaïa et… Il jeta un coup d'œil à Cameron qui avait l'air totalement malade désormais, proche de l'évanouissement. Il espérait égoïstement que son nouvel ami le rejoindrait, mais savait également qu'il lui faudrait beaucoup de courage pour le faire –courage qui était normalement réservé aux Gryffondors.

Il alla rejoindre Anaïa qui déposa un baiser sur sa joue pour le féliciter et il lui tint la main sous la table en observant les autres étudiants de leur maison qui le fixaient intensément. Il savait que tant que personne ne saurait qu'il n'était pas réellement le fils de Drago Malefoy, il n'aurait aucun souci avec la plupart de ses condisciples, même s'il était petit, maigrichon, et pas impressionnant du tout.

Anaïa et lui assistèrent à la répartition de cinq autres élèves avant que Cameron ne soit appelé à son tour. Ils n'étaient plus très nombreux à devoir attendre le verdict et Anaïa remarqua qu'il les dépassait tous un peu –le syndrome Grandeur-Weasley sans doute. Il s'avança jusqu'au Professeur McGonagall alors que dans la Grande Salle, tous les regards s'étaient figés sur lui. Son nom attirait toujours des remarques positives ou négatives. Comme Anaïa et Kylian, les gens ne le considéraient que rarement comme une personne à part entière : il était le fils de. Fils de Weasley, fils de Potter. Fils de Gryffondors. Ses parents étaient allés dans cette maison, ses grands-parents également, et la plupart de ses arrière-grands-parents –il ne comptait évidemment pas les moldus de parents de sa grand-mère Lily. Son frère, sa sœur, ses cousins et cousines, tous avaient rejoint cette maison.

Et pourtant, quand le Choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête, il ne regarda ni son frère, ni sa sœur, ni aucun des membres de sa famille. Son regard se figea sur Anaïa qui mourait probablement d'envie de lui hurler « Viens avec nous » mais ne le faisait pas, parce qu'elle l'aimait et voulait le meilleur pour lui puis sur Ky qui lui souriait d'un sourire un peu tordu et gêné, car lui aussi s'était retrouvé à sa place. Ky avait choisi d'obéir à ce que sa famille attendait de lui, mais Cameron, contrairement à lui, ne craignait pas de les décevoir. Evidemment, il aurait à subir des remarques de ses cousins et cousines, Logan et Quincy le taquineraient… Mais jamais ceux qui comptaient ne cesseraient de l'aimer pour ce qu'il voudrait.

« _Tu as fait ton choix ou dois-je t'écouter songer encore longtemps ?_ siffla la voix du Choixpeau dans sa tête.

- _Vous pensez que je devrais rejoindre quelle maison ? _répondit Cameron sans lâcher Anaïa des yeux.

- _Gryffondor te conviendrait tout à fait : tu es assez courageux et aime t'attirer toute sorte d'ennuis, sans compter ton mépris pour les règlements. Mais tu possèdes aussi __de__ nombreuses qualités qui siéraient à la maison de Serpentard : une certaine arrogance, une ambition certaine de prouver que tu mérites d'être le fils de ton père… Mais j'ai dit les mêmes choses à ta sœur avant toi._

_- Vous avez hésité pour Quincy ?!_

_- Elle a choisi Gryffondor._

_- Et moi ? _

_- Toi… Toi, tu choisis la fille,_trancha le Choixpeau avant de dire à voix haute :Serpentard ! »

Les Gryffondors installés à leur table se figèrent, et se mirent à échanger des regards et des messes-basses. Seuls Quincy et Logan semblèrent accepter cette décision : d'une part parce qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autres options, de l'autre parce qu'ils comprenaient tous les deux ce qui avait poussé ce choix. Alors ils se mirent à applaudir, les premiers, bientôt accompagnés par Anaïa et Ky, puis par Gideon, et par Victoire Weasley… Ils ne furent finalement qu'une vingtaine, mais cela suffit à Cameron, puisqu'il s'agissait des seules personnes qui comptaient.

Il se retrouva bientôt face à Ky et Ana, et il saisit leurs mains par dessus la longue table où ils allaient manger pendant sept longues années. Années qu'ils attendaient avec une impatience fébrile. Ils se moquèrent éperdument des regards que portaient sur eux la plupart des Serpentards, tout comme la plupart des autres étudiants de la Grande Salle. Ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils venaient de briser l'une des règles basiques du monde sorcier : ton nom te conduira forcément dans la maison de ta famille, sauf si tu n'en es pas digne.

Eux avaient fait un choix. Et peu importait finalement qu'ils aient fait le bon. Quoi qu'il arrive, ils étaient ensemble.

* * *

_2 Septembre._

_Monsieur Malefoy,_

_Je suis à Serpentard ! J'avais juste envie de vous le dire. Cameron aussi. Et Ky aussi, il va vous écrire une lettre pour vous prévenir… Le choixpeau m'a expliqué que malgré mon éducation à la Gryffondor, j'étais faite pour vivre avec les serpents, que j'avais le caractère parfait pour ça. Je crois que ça m'a rendue un peu fière… J'espère que vous le serez également._

_Ana._

* * *

_3 Septembre._

_Monsieur Malefoy,_

_Il fait tellement froid dans ce dortoir que je n'arrive pas du tout à dormir. Ky dit qu'il a l'habitude et Cameron s'emmitoufle tant qu'il paraît six fois plus gros qu'il ne l'est (Ky l'appelle Cam-rond__)__… Enfin eux, au moins, partagent leur dortoir et peuvent discuter pendant leurs insomnies, alors que moi je suis coincée avec trois autres filles qui ne me parlent pas. D'abord, y a les jumelles Flint. Je n'ai pas peur de le dire : ce sont deux pauvres filles ! Franchement, elles sont idiotes et insipides et… Elles se moquent de moi parce que je m'appelle Granger. Elles sont en admiration devant Ky parce qu'il s'appelle Malefoy : si elles connaissaient la vérité, elles en auraient des sueurs froides. _

_La dernière s'appelle Luce –enfin Lucianna mais elle dit Luce, alors moi aussi– et elle refuse totalement de parler à quiconque. Je crois que c'est une enfant de __moldus__ et qu'elle ne __se__ sent pas à l'aise dans notre maison, mais Ky et Cameron pensent qu'elle est juste cinglée. Les garçons…_

_Chez les garçons justement, ils sont cinq. Ky et Cameron évidemment qui ne se lâchent pas d'une semelle et essaient de voir comment entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch malgré le fait qu'ils soient en première année (autant dire que je ne les encourage pas, ils n'ont aucune chance __). __Ensuite, il y a une brute qui s'appelle Higgs et qui cogne plus ou moins sur tout ce qui bouge, ce qui a fait de lui la coqueluche des élèves plus âgés (faut pas s'étonner de la réputation de notre maison après ça !) un certain Julius Baddock qui s'amuse à ensorceler les jupes des filles pendant la classe (il était déjà là l'année dernière et est né en octobre, du coup, il aura 13 ans le mois prochain ! Un redoublant ! Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible.) puis vient un certain Anthony Zabini. Ky m'a raconté que c'était le frère de Santana (dans le genre cinglée celle-ci !) mais ils ne s'adressent même pas un regard et quand Ky m'a expliqué pourquoi j'ai été tellement surprise que j'en ai recraché la part de tarte que j'avais dans la bouche. Enfin bon, il est plutôt gentil, et ne réagit pas quand les autres l'appellent « Le bâtard » ce qui –si vous voulez mon avis– est une grande preuve de force mentale. Moi, je réagis toujours quand on est méchant avec moi. Je suis sûre qu'il pourrait devenir un ami, comme Luce, mais tous les deux semblent inapprochables. _

_Demain, j'ai mon premier cours de potion et je suis trop impatiente ! Je vous raconterai __comment__ ça s'est passé si vous voulez…_

_Ana._

* * *

_6 Septembre, _

_Monsieur Malefoy_

_J'adore les Potions ! J'aurais pu vous l'écrire il y a trois jours mais j'ai résisté pour vous raconter vraiment tout… Ky aura sûrement un avis totalement différent du mien, mais puisque vous avez été à notre place il y a super longtemps, vous comprendrez qu'on ne pense pas tous la même chose._

_Au cours de Vol sur un Balai, Higgs a foncé sur Luce pour la faire tomber et vu qu'elle n'était jamais montée avant, ça n'a pas loupé. Elle s'est cassée la jambe, c'était affreux, du coup Higgs a été collé, c'était génial ! ça a été comme ça toute la semaine : certains contre d'autres. Cameron, Ky et moi, on arrive à rester un peu éloigné de tout ça. Cameron fait comme s'il n'entendait pas les remarques sur son passage (un Potter Serpentard, forcément, ça marque.) et le nom de Ky nous protège finalement bien tous les deux : vous étiez une sorte de roi ou quoi pour cette maison ?_

_La métamorphose est un super cours, comme les sortilèges, parce que j'ai vraiment l'impression d'y arriver sans efforts. La magie s'extrait de moi et paf ! ça marche ! C'est juste… J'allais dire magique, mais ce serait ridicule. Je me suis endormie en Histoire. Je sais que c'est mal, mais c'est genre le cours le plus mortel de toute l'humanité, non ? La Botanique, ce n'est pas mieux, même si le professeur Londubat a le mérite de rendre une plante un peu plus intéressante (mais puisque c'est une plante, un peu ne suffit pas.). L'astronomie nous permet de traîner dans les couloirs le soir, mais mon intérêt s'arrête là._

_Viennent ensuite la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et les Potions : les deux meilleurs cours dispensés ! La Défense parce que c'est intéressant et qu'en feuilletant le programme, j'ai vu certaines choses que je suis impatiente d'apprendre. Les Potions… Ky dit que j'ai ça dans le sang, que vous aussi vous adoriez ça et que vous étiez doué. Le Professeur Slughorn m'a longuement __félicitée__ en découvrant ma Potion pour soigner les furoncles. Celle de Cameron ne ressemblait à rien, ce qui a grandement déçu le professeur, alors que celle Ky était aussi parfaite. Mais le Professeur Slughorn m'a bien répété que la mienne était une vraie petite merveille. Oui, d'accord, j'arrête de me vanter… Mais une merveille !_

_Ana._

* * *

_16 Septembre, _

_Monsieur Malefoy,_

_Le week-end dernier, il y a eu des essais pour le Quidditch… Et Cameron a été pris ! Je n'arrive même pas à y croire, même si je l'ai écrit environ mille fois pour tâcher de comprendre comment un tel miracle a pu se produire. Le Capitaine s'appelle Gideon Nott (dont j'avais déjà entendu parler par Quincy, même si je ne dirais pas pourquoi…) et il a expliqué son choix à ses coéquipiers qui n'étaient pas franchement ravis. Il faut dire qu'Higgs –de mon année– a un grand frère qui est batteur dans l'équipe et espérait être un peu pistonné. Pas de chances pour lui, il n'y avait que deux postes à prendre : attrapeur et gardien. Et lui a plutôt la carrure d'un batteur, comme son frère. _

_Cameron est donc le nouvel attrapeur de Serpentard et Gideon l'a accepté en partie pour son nom je suppose… Harry était un peu une super star à l'époque. Il faut aussi dire que Cameron a attrapé le Vif d'Or trois fois en moins d'une heure, contre deux pour son concurrent (un élève de 3__ème__ année qui ne l'a pas franchement très bien pris…) ! La nouvelle gardienne, c'est Santana Zabini, et Ky avait très envie de lui arracher les yeux (c'est lui qui l'a dit.) ce que je comprends tout à fait parce que depuis, elle crâne dans la salle commune en tenant son balai constamment ! Je suis pratiquement sûre qu'elle dort avec. _

_Ky était un peu déçu, mais de toute façon, il veut un poste de poursuiveur –il s'en libérera un l'année prochaine. Cameron et moi avons promis de __l'entraîner__ et Gideon a décidé de lui donner une sorte de poste de remplaçant en attendant (ce qui ne veut foncièrement rien dire du tout, mais comme ça, il a le droit d'être sur le terrain pendant les entrainements.) J'aimerai bien être poursuiveur moi aussi, mais je n'ose pas franchement le dire… Je n'aimerai pas que Ky pense que je veux lui piquer son poste !_

_Ana._

* * *

_5 Octobre._

_Monsieur Malefoy,_

_Je déteste les Gryffondor ! Pas tous, évidemment. Logan et Quincy (mes 'cousins' Potter) sont super gentils et même s'ils font des farces à Cameron, ils ne sont pas cruels. Mes 'cousins' Weasley, ceux qui m'embêtaient déjà à la maison, sont encore pires ici. Ky a lancé un sort à l'un d'eux, Freddie, après que celui-ci m'ait lancé un souaffle dessus en faisant mine de __s'entraîner__. Alors si vous recevez un courrier à ce sujet, parce qu'il a été puni, je tiens à vous dire que c'est entièrement de ma faute. Je me défendrai toute seule la prochaine fois ! J'ai déjà appris quelques sortilèges…_

_Ana._

* * *

_22 Octobre, _

_Monsieur Malefoy,_

_Le Professeur Slughorn a fait de moi sa nouvelle élève favorite et m'a même invitée à l'une de ses soirées secrètes. J'étais la plus jeune évidemment, mais personne ne m'a traitée comme une petite fille, ce qui m'a fait un bien fou ! Etre une Première Année, parfois, ça craint ! On n'a pas le droit d'avoir de balais, on a peu de chances d'entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch, on ne peut pas encore aller à Pré-au-Lard… En clair, tout ce qui est génial nous est interdit ! J'ai essayé de l'expliquer au Professeur McGonagall à la fin du dernier cours de Métamorphose, la semaine dernière, et elle m'a dit un truc du genre : « Miss Granger, les privilèges ne sont pas acquis, ils se méritent. Dois-je vous rappeler votre dernière note ? »… J'ai eu envie de lui répondre « Ouais, non merci, elle était totalement injustifiée cette note, vieux chat de gouttière ! » mais j'ai résisté. Je l'aime bien le Professeur McGonagall mais elle me regarde comme si j'étais une immense déception à moi toute seule, tout ça parce que je ne lève jamais la main. J'ai eu envie de lui rappeler que mon nom ne signifiait plus rien, mais là encore, j'ai préféré me taire._

_Ana_

* * *

_1 Novembre,_

_Monsieur Malefoy,_

_Hier soir, c'était la soirée d'Halloween ! Je n'avais jamais vu autant de bonbons de toute ma vie et Ky, Cameron et moi, on s'est rempli les poches pour finir la soirée que tous les trois. Evidemment, on s'est fait prendre en retournant à notre salle commune par Gideon, qui est préfet. Il a passé une bonne demi-heure à nous faire la morale, parce qu'il était plus de minuit, qu'on est « que des gamins » et qu'on devrait être plus prudents à l'avenir. Il n'était pas vraiment en colère, je crois, mais il a menacé Cameron de lui retirer son poste d'attrapeur s'il continuait à se croire au-dessus des règles. Mais c'est moi qui aie proposé cette balade, alors je l'ai défendu… _

_Je n'aurai pas dû. Gideon nous a enlevé des points à chacun, ce qui fait que depuis ce matin, les Serpentard nous en veulent parce que les Gryffondors sont repassés devant nous dans la course à la coupe des quatre maisons… Logan nous a rassuré en disant que Quincy ferait forcément un truc stupide à un moment ou à un autre._

_Le premier match de Quidditch (Serpentard contre Gryffondor évidemment !) est pour la semaine prochaine, et Cameron a décidé de se tenir à carreaux au moins jusque là parce qu'Harry a promis de venir le voir en trouvant un prétexte pour être présent. On essaie de ne plus faire de bêtises. Ce n'est pas franchement gagné._

_Ana_

* * *

_11 Novembre,_

_Monsieur Malefoy,_

_Le match a été surréaliste ! Mais je vais commencer par le tout début : dans les tribunes je me suis assise à côté de Luce, parce que c'était soit elle, soit Higgs qui grognait et critiquait Cameron. Ky s'était installé au plus __prêt __du terrain, mais j'avais peur de ne pas bien voir, alors je préférais être en hauteur. Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'ai engagé la conversation avec Luce et qu'elle a bien un problème avec les Serpentard, mais pas pour les raisons que j'imaginais : toute sa famille a toujours été à Poufsouffle, alors forcément, ils n'étaient pas ravis d'apprendre qu'elle brisait leur coutume… Elle est plutôt gentille et pendant le match, elle croisait les doigts pour que Serpentard gagne malgré tout. _

_Logan, Quincy et Freddie sont dans l'équipe des Gryffondors : Logan et Freddie sont batteurs et Quincy est poursuiveur. Freddie n'arrêtait pas de viser Cameron en renvoyant les cognards et Logan a fini par jouer les gardes du corps, puisque les batteurs de Serpentards ne faisaient pas grand cas de Cameron… Gideon est poursuiveur lui aussi et il stoppait uniquement Quincy sans se soucier des autres, parce qu'elle est soit disant « la plus dangereuse ». Je le soupçonne de penser qu'elle est simplement la plus jolie ! _

_En tout cas, le match était super bizarre parce qu'on avait l'impression qu'il y avait plus de deux équipes sur le terrain, entre Logan qui protégeait Cameron, et les batteurs de Serpentards qui se moquaient de lui. Gideon a fini par s'approcher d'eux –Quincy a marqué un but– pour leur crier dessus et dire qu'ils étaient une équipe (c'est Logan qui me l'a raconté à la fin du match) donc Higgs et Travis ont fini par faire leur boulot et Logan a pu recommencer à envoyer les cognards sur les Serpentards. _

_A ce moment là, les Gryffondors menaient 90 points à 50. Cameron a aperçu le Vif d'Or et il a commencé à s'en rapprocher. L'attrapeur des Gryffondor (il s'appelle Towler je crois) a foncé vers lui pour le dépasser, mais il n'a pas été assez rapide. La main de Cameron était à un doigt de la balle quand Freddie lui a envoyé un cognard. Cameron se __l'est__ pris en pleine tête et je n'ai pas pu me retenir de crier. Il est tombé de son balai, mais Gideon l'a rattrapé juste à temps et le coup de sifflet a retenti. J'ai pris au moins une minute avant de comprendre que Cam avait eu le temps de saisir le Vif d'Or avant sa chute… _

_A partir de ce coup de sifflet, c'est devenu du gros n'importe quoi. Logan a volé jusqu'à Freddie et lui a envoyé un coup de poing en plein visage et Madame Bibine s'est __ruée__ sur eux pour les séparer alors que Quincy filait au sol où Gideon avait installé Cameron en attendant que les professeurs arrivent. _

_J'ai fini par réussir à bouger au lieu d'admirer le massacre de loin et je suis rapidement descendue sur le terrain pour voir si Cameron allait bien. Ky était déjà là et il m'a dit de ne pas regarder, mais j'ai quand même vu qu'il y avait beaucoup de sang. Il va mieux maintenant, mais je n'ai pas encore eu le droit d'aller lui rendre visite à l'infirmerie… Je n'avais jamais été aussi furieuse ! Je serais capable d'aller tuer Freddie si je connaissais un sortilège pour ça !_

_Ana._

* * *

_13 Novembre._

_Monsieur Malefoy, _

_Je déteste définitivement Freddie ! Et tout le monde en fait ! Le Professeur Slughorn a décidé de retirer Cameron de son poste d'attrapeur tant que les Serpentards de l'équipe ne seront pas plus décidés à le défendre lors des matchs, parce que c'est trop dangereux et qu'en plus de ça, Cam est en Première Année, et qu'il n'aurait même pas dû pouvoir passer les essais… Gideon a bien essayé de le faire changer d'avis, mais le Professeur McGonagall s'est __rangée__ du côté de Slughorn alors c'est fichu. Ces maudites règles me donnent des envies de meurtres !_

_Cameron a eu le nez cassé et la mâchoire déboitée, sans compter une bonne commotion cérébrale. Madame Pomfresh a dit que si Freddie avait été plus fort, il aurait pu lui briser la nuque sous le choc, alors je suppose qu'on s'en sort plutôt bien… Il ne quittera l'infirmerie que ce soir, même si son visage a encore une forme bizarre et qu'il a toujours des migraines. En fait, il est surtout particulièrement déçu de ne plus être dans l'équipe et je crois qu'il n'a pas très envie de retrouver les autres Serpentards. Gideon est venu lui rendre visite tout à l'heure et lui a promis qu'il pourrait retrouver sa place dès l'année prochaine, mais ça n'a pas suffit à lui remonter le moral. Ky et moi avons passé la pause déjeuner avec lui et on s'est nourri de bonbons (Ginny a envoyé des tonnes de colis de sucreries !) en cherchant une idée pour étriper Freddie sans se faire prendre. Ça m'a fait du bien d'être juste avec eux et de rire. J'ai eu vraiment peur pour Cameron._

_Ana._

* * *

_7 Décembre._

_Drago, _

_Je sais que c'est bizarre de vous appeler comme ça, mais Ky m'a surpris en train de vous écrire et il pense que « Monsieur Malefoy » n'est pas un bon moyen de nouer le contact__… __Je lui ai dit que vous ne répondiez pas, et il m'a répondu de continuer quand même si j'en avais envie. J'en ai envie. Même si durant les dernières semaines, j'avais un peu le moral à zéro et que je pensais que c'était idiot d'envoyer des lettres à quelqu'un qui s'en fiche. _

_Enfin, aujourd'hui, je tenais juste à m'excuser pour la lettre que Ky vous écrit en ce moment même. Le Professeur Slughorn nous a demandé de mettre nos noms sur une feuille pour ceux qui souhaitaient rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances et je l'ai fait. Ky et Cameron m'ont regardée comme si j'étais dingue, parce qu'ils attendaient les vacances avec impatience pour fêter Noël en famille, puis ils se sont concertés du regard (c'est un truc qu'ils font souvent ces temps ci.) avant d'écrire leur nom aussi. Je ne voulais pas les forcer à rester avec moi s'ils n'en avaient pas envie, mais ils ont dit que ce serait marrant d'être là sans les cours et tout ça et qu'ils allaient nous organiser un programme de fête. _

_Je sais bien qu'ils font ça juste pour moi… J'ai failli leur dire que je changeais d'avis, mais à la seule idée de devoir passer Noël avec tout le monde qui sait que je ne devrais même pas être là, j'ai décidé d'être égoïste. Il paraît que c'est une part du caractère Serpentard. Alors j'assume. _

_Luce et Anthony restent aussi je crois._

_Mais je suis vraiment désolée que Ky ne vous rejoigne pas. J'espère que vous passerez tout de même de bonnes fêtes. Et si vous vous sentez tout seul, je suis certaine que ma… Je suis certaine qu'Hermione sera contente de vous accueillir. Ou peut-être pas, mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer… _

_Ana_

* * *

_3 Janvier._

_Drago,_

_Ky et Cameron n'avaient pas menti : on n'a pas eu une seconde à nous de toutes les vacances finalement ! C'est surtout grâce à Cameron, je l'avoue, mais aussi aux professeurs qui sont tellement sadiques qu'ils nous on recouverts de devoirs comme si on n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Du coup, jusqu'au 24, on a plus ou moins __emménagé__ dans la bibliothèque pour travailler. _

_Ensuite… Je crois qu'Harry me tuerait s'il savait que je racontais tout ça à son ancien pire ennemi, mais tant pis. Harry détenait jusqu'à y a quelques années deux objets d'une importance fondamentale : une carte nommée Carte du Maraudeur qui représente Poudlard et ses passages secrets et sur laquelle on peut voir tout le monde et une Cape d'Invisibilité. Logan a hérité de la carte à son entrée en Troisième Année (je crois qu'Harry voulait éviter qu'il fasse des bêtises dès le début.) et Quincy a eu la cape dès sa première rentrée (Harry lui fait plus confiance, parce qu'elle est une fille… S'il savait !). Il leur a fait promettre de partager avec leur frère dès qu'il en ferait la demande, mais Cam n'en avait jusque là pas profité. Mais puisque Logan et Quincy sont rentrés pour les vacances, il leur a emprunté. _

_Du coup, on a pu se balader dans tout Poudlard ! Et éviter de se faire repérer par les professeurs. Finalement, au bout de quelques jours, on s'est décidé à prendre un plus gros risque pour visiter Pré-au-Lard. C'était juste génial ! On a __entraîné__ Luce et Tony (Anthony, mais il préfère qu'on l'appelle Tony.) avec nous et on s'est vraiment amusé ! J'espère que vous ne le répéterez à personne, ou que vous ne répondrez pas que vous trouvez ça mal et qu'on doit arrêter._

_Enfin si. J'espère que vous me répondrez, quel que soit ce que vous avez à dire._

_Ana._

* * *

_14 Février._

_Drago, _

_Je déteste la Saint-Valentin. Il y a des couples dans tout Poudlard parmi les plus âgés ! Même Logan a une petite amie maintenant (une Poufsouffle qui ne cesse de glousser. Eurk !) et on voit des gens s'embrasser partout. C'est absolument répugnant. Ky a dit qu'un jour, on serait peut-être comme ça nous aussi et que si ça dérangeait l'un de nous, il devrait le dire. Il nous a regardé Cameron et moi et je suis presque sûre qu'il nous a imaginé en train d'échanger de la salive. Beurk Beurk et encore Beurk !_

_Enfin, au moins, il s'est produit quelque chose d'hallucinant ! Les Serpentards s'entrainaient et avec Cameron et Ky, on s'est installé en bas des tribunes pour regarder (Cam espère toujours que son remplaçant va se casser quelque chose et que Slughorn sera forcé d'accepter qu'il reprenne son poste.)… Et les Gryffondors sont arrivés, parce que c'était à leur tour d'avoir le terrain. Et là, Gideon a fait un truc à la fois totalement fou et ultra-romantique ! Il a pris son sac qui __traînait__ dans un coin et en a sorti une boite de chocolat en formes de __souaffle__ qu'il a offert à Quincy. Elle est devenue rouge vive, a balbutié un merci, a tendu la main… et Logan a pris la boite à sa place avant de la lancer par terre et de marcher dessus. Cameron a murmuré un gros mot à côté de moi en voyant Gideon serrer les poings et on s'est tous avancé sur le terrain en craignant que ça dégénère._

_Gideon a commencé à s'approcher de Logan en lui demandant c'était quoi son problème. J'ai franchement pensé : « T'es un Serpentard, un Nott et tu as 15 ans et demi. Il est Gryffondor, un Potter, et sa petite sœur sur laquelle tu craques apparemment à un an de moins que toi. »… Mais j'ai laissé Logan se débrouiller tout seul. Il n'a pas eu à dire quoi que ce soit, parce que Quincy a quitté le terrain et qu'on a tous remarqué qu'elle allait pleurer. Je crois qu'elle a eu honte d'avoir un grand frère pareil (j'aurais été dans le même état !) ou simplement qu'elle était triste parce qu'elle ne pourrait pas manger ses chocolats –qui avaient l'air trop bons._

_Gideon a eu l'air d'avoir envie de la suivre, mais c'est Logan qui est parti la retrouver et Gideon est resté là avec une tête de déterré et il a dit que l'entrainement était fini et qu'on pouvait tous rentrer. Il avait l'air tellement embarrassé que quand Freddie s'est mis à rire, Cameron lui a prêté attention pour la première fois depuis le match de Quidditch de novembre et lui a ordonné de la boucler. Gideon a dit que ça allait et il est sorti du terrain en trainant les pieds. Je crois qu'il espérait que ça se passe mieux et j'en veux vraiment à Logan d'avoir tout fichu en l'air !_

_Quand on est rentré, Ky et Cameron m'ont dit que Gideon ne retenterait probablement plus rien pour Quincy, parce qu'un Serpentard (je crois plutôt qu'ils parlaient des garçons en général) ont du mal à se défaire de leur orgueil quand celui-ci a été blessé. J'espère qu'ils se trompent._

_Ana_

* * *

_8 Mars._

_Drago, _

_Devinez qui a eu la meilleure moyenne en Potions pour le moment ? Moi ! J'ai eu uniquement des Optimal, sauf pour la Potion d'enflure, où j'ai juste atteint l'Effort Exceptionnel, mais c'est parce que j'avais un rhume ce jour là et que j'ai éternué dans mon chaudron, alors ça compte pas. Du coup, le Professeur Slughorn m'a demandé quelle potion je voulais apprendre à faire et qui n'était pas __dans__ le manuel des Premières Années, et a promis de m'aider. J'ai choisi la Solution de Forces, juste pour le jour où Freddie se montrera encore plus détestable : j'aurais ainsi le pouvoir de le ratatiner ! _

_Le Professeur McGonagall m'a félicité aussi pour mes notes qui se sont améliorées. Je dois dire que Ky m'a drôlement aidée sur ce coup là. Avec Cameron et lui, on s'enferme dans le dortoir des garçons pour réviser. Les examens de fin d'année sont dans trois mois et j'ai tellement peur de finir comme le redoublant : pas question que ça m'arrive ! Cameron a de moins bonnes notes que moi, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de dormir. Il dit que si Logan a pu y arriver, ils en sont tous capables… Mais il suit quand même le programme de révisions de Ky parce qu'il se laisse contaminer par mon stress autrement._

_Luce et Tony révisent avec nous quand on est à la bibliothèque, même si lui passe plus de temps à tourner les pages sans les lire. Luce a demandé si en redoublant, on repassait aussi le test du Choixpeau et on a passé des heures à chercher la réponse dans un livre avant d'aller interroger Gideon qui travaillait aussi avec quelques Serpentards et deux Serdaigles. Il a secoué la tête en nous jugeant bizarrement comme s'il se demandait si l'un de nous comptait redoubler volontairement pour fuir notre maison, puis s'est arrêté sur Luce et lui a dit exactement ça :_

_« Parfois, la vie nous offre une porte de sortie à une existence déplorable. Je te conseille de saisir cette chance au lieu de regretter de ne pas être exactement ce que tu aurais dû être à cause de ton nom, autrement tu vivras encore plus minablement, et nous autres Serpentards ne sommes pas minables. » _

_Luce a acquiescé sans un mot et depuis, elle n'a plus l'air de trop tenir à savoir si oui ou non elle pourrait échapper à notre maison. Tony n'a pas arrêté de lui vanter les mérites de Serpentards comme seul un enfant élevé dans une telle croyance peut le faire, et Ky et moi avons vigoureusement approuvé son discours. Seul Cameron a paru incertain, mais il a fini par admettre que Serpentard valait mieux que Poufsouffle en demandant à Luce de citer une seule personnalité sorcière ayant été dans cette maison. J'ai pensé à quelques noms, mais j'ai préféré me taire, en grande partie parce que Luce est la seule fille de Serpentard avec laquelle je m'entends et que je n'ai pas envie de briser ça !_

_Ana._

* * *

_21 Avril._

_Drago, _

_Les Serpentards ont enfin gagné un match à nouveau ! Ils avaient perdu contre Serdaigle, mais on a battu Poufsouffle ! On ne peut pas dire que ce soit la victoire du siècle, puisque l'attrapeur de l'équipe des jaunes a eu le Vif d'Or, ramenant ainsi le score final à 290 à 300. Heureusement que Gideon était en forme aujourd'hui et qu'il a marqué des tas de buts, autrement, l'honneur de Serpentard aurait été anéanti pour des années… Gryffondor et Serdaigle ont __gagné__ tous leurs matchs pour le moment, et même si on ne sera pas dernier, on n'a aucune chance de gagner la coupe. Cameron a déclaré qu'avec lui, Serpentard aurait tout remporté et j'ai pensé qu'il avait sûrement raison (son remplaçant est aussi rapide qu'un éléphant avec des ballerines.) même si je ne l'ai pas approuvé à voix haute pour qu'il ne prenne pas la grosse tête. Ky a dit de ne pas s'inquiéter et que l'année prochaine ils seront tous les deux dans l'équipe et battront tous les autres._

_Evidemment, il a fallu que Tony l'ouvre en déclarant que lui aussi se présenterait aux essais pour être poursuiveur et je crois que Ky a réellement paniqué. Il faut dire que Tony est aussi grand que Cameron –une bonne tête de plus que Ky donc– et aurait plus la carrure requise… Depuis, Ky lui fait la tête, et Tony prend un air innocent ! Vu qu'ils sont aussi butés l'un que l'autre, on en a sûrement pour la semaine. Luce et moi on a profité de cette crise pour se faufiler hors-Poudlard et on est allé à Pré-au-Lard pour chercher un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Cameron. C'est dans deux jours et il croit qu'on a tous oublié. Ky et Tony nous ont donné des __gallions__ hier pour qu'on s'occupe de ça (parce qu'on est des filles apparemment.) et ils devaient distraire Cameron en jouant au Quidditch. Au lieu de ça, ils lui ont offert de gérer une dispute. Pauvre Cameron !_

_Enfin, Luce lui a pris des trucs de la boutique de farces & attrapes Weasley, j'ai choisi des bonbons chez Honeydukes de la part de Tony et Ky, et je suis allé lui choisir une magnifique plume qui m'a coûté tout l'argent de poche qu'il me restait. Mais je suis certaine qu'il va l'adorer ! _

_Ana._

_(Je rajoute ça maintenant que je sais que Tony et Ky se sont chamaillés pour de faux. C'était ça leur distraction pour Cameron ! Tony a dit qu'un jour, il serait batteur, mais qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être poursuiveur, et qu'il fallait juste trouver un moyen de nous laisser le champ libre. Franchement, les garçons sont trop stupides ! Ils avaient mille possibilités de jeux, de devoirs, ou n'importe quoi et ils choisissent de se chamailler. Ça me dépasse !)_

* * *

_15 Mai._

_Drago, _

_Plus que deux semaines avant les examens ! Et je commence vraiment à angoisser maintenant. Les autres plus grands se moquent un peu de nous, mais Gideon a annoncé qu'il préférait ça à du je-m'en-foutisme parce qu'ils avaient déjà eu la honte d'un redoublant l'année dernière et qu'il refusait que cela se reproduise. En disant ça, il nous a regardé, légèrement menaçant, et j'ai songé qu'il allait balancer nos corps dans le lac si on avait de mauvaises notes. Pas vraiment rassurant pour un Préfet. _

_Ky devient légèrement… paranoïaque. Il ne dort quasiment plus, passe son temps accroché à ses fiches de révisons et nous lance un regard qui pourrait sûrement nous tuer à chaque fois qu'on parle trop fort. Cameron prend les choses avec un calme déroutant et sort avec Tony pour jouer au Quidditch maintenant qu'il commence à faire beau. Avec Luce, on préfère travailler aussi (Luce dit que quitte à être chez les Serpentard et torturer ses parents, autant avoir de bonnes notes pour leur remonter le moral.) mais cet après-midi on a décidé de trainer Ky pour lui faire prendre un peu le soleil. _

_Cameron et Tony jouaient au Quidditch avec Gideon, Lorelaï Pucey (Une 3__ème__ année qui a le mérite de ne pas trainer avec Santana), Julius Badock (qui regrettait apparemment le port du pantalon chez les filles), Lucien Warrington (Un 5__ème__ année qui est toujours avec Gideon) et… Quincy ! J'ai cru que j'allais tomber dans les pommes ou un truc comme ça en la voyant là, avec son débardeur rouge. J'ai cru qu'elle était là pour Cameron avant de voir Gideon s'approcher d'elle. Il lui a chuchoté un truc à l'oreille et elle a __souri__ et je les ai trouvés juste trop mignons tous les deux. _

_En nous voyant, Gideon est descendu de son balai et nous a proposé de participer. Ky voulait retourner réviser, mais Gideon lui a expliqué qu'à force, son cerveau rejetterait ce trop plein d'informations et du coup, Ky a accepté de faire une pause. On a fait deux équipes de cinq, sans batteurs parce qu'on voulait juste s'amuser sans se cogner. J'étais attrapeur dans l'équipe de Lucien et Ky a joué un peu comme Poursuiveur, comme il le voulait, jusqu'à ce que Quincy lui propose de passer Gardien à la place de Lorelaï. Il a accepté en ronchonnant un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'on se rende tous compte qu'il était carrément doué à ce poste. Il n'a pas laissé passer un seul souaffle ! Gideon a fini le match en le félicitant, a tapoté son épaule et lui a dit qu'il aurait un poste à lui proposer l'année prochaine parce que son gardien était juste minable (Santana est la seule qui s'est proposée aux sélections !)_

_Depuis, Ky a l'air drôlement plus content et il a même accepté d'aller diner avec nous au lieu de réviser. Cameron, lui, fait la tête parce qu'il pense que sa sœur sort avec Gideon et que même s'il l'aime bien, il sait que ça va poser des problèmes au reste de la famille… (Surtout à Logan !) Je n'ai pas osé lui donner raison, mais le silence qui a pesé dans notre petit groupe a suffi à lui faire comprendre qu'en effet, Quincy et Gideon étaient sûrement plus que des amis et que ça n'allait pas être de tout repos ! Au moins, ça nous a offert une distraction… Mais maintenant, je dois réviser. Youpee._

_Ana._

* * *

_8 Juin._

_Drago, _

_Gryffondor a gagné la Coupe de Quidditch. Serpentard a gagné la Coupe des Quatre Maisons ! Et oui, on est les meilleurs ! L'année prochaine, c'est décidé, on aura les deux ! Gideon nous a fait un grand discours sur le sujet tout à l'heure après nous avoir tous réunis dans la salle commune en expliquant qu'il avait bien réfléchi à la composition de l'équipe pour l'année prochaine et que la coupe de Quidditch était déjà presque entre nos mains. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie autant à ma place qu'alors qu'il nous motivait. Je regardais les 6__ème__ et 7__ème__ Années qui écoutaient comme s'ils l'avaient accepté comme leader alors qu'il est encore en 5__ème__ année, et je me suis rendue compte que ça fonctionnait comme ça ici : les grands finissent par passer le flambeau à un élève plus jeune en espérant qu'il incitera les autres à bien se comporter, à faire la fierté de notre maison. _

_Même si certains comme les frères Higgs, Santana Zabini ou les jumelles Flint font croire qu'on est une maison de psychopathes violents, manipulateurs ou juste carrément mauvais… La plupart d'entre nous ont juste la ferme intention d'être meilleurs que les autres, quoi qu'il en coûte. Et Gideon est probablement le plus apte à nous pousser dans la bonne direction en tant qu'excellent élève, que capitaine de l'équipe et que préfet. Alors j'ai bien l'intention de suivre son exemple en espérant pouvoir être celle qui reprendra le flambeau. Puis en regardant Ky, Cameron, Luce, Tony, et même Julius, je me suis rendue compte qu'on avait tous la même expression extatique sur le visage et que le discours de Gideon nous envoutait tous. Lorsqu'il a eu fini de parler, une petit silence s'est imposé, bientôt transformé en un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de cris, comme si on était tous liés les uns aux autres._

_Je suis vraiment fière d'être une Serpentard._

_Ana._

* * *

_15 Juin._

_Papa._

_C'est ma dernière lettre, alors j'ai voulu tenter un autre mot parce qu'à chaque fois, c'est lui que j'écris en premier et que finalement, je choisis un autre parchemin où il est remplacé par ton prénom. Mais là, c'est la dernière fois parce que je finis toujours par attendre ta réponse et qu'elle n'arrive jamais… A quoi bon me faire du mal en espérant pour être déçue ensuite ?_

_On rentre de Poudlard dans moins d'une semaine et j'ai peur. J'ai envie de la revoir, j'ai envie de tous les revoir, et en même temps je crois qu'en un an, ils ont dû se faire à l'idée : je ne suis pas leur fille, leur petite-fille, leur nièce. Peut-être qu'ils vont juste m'oublier et que je resterais sur le quai de la gare toute seule jusqu'au Premier Septembre. J'ai surtout peur que maman m'ait oubliée. Oui, j'ai mis « maman » pas « Hermione » juste parce que comme « papa » c'est la dernière fois sans doute que je peux l'écrire. _

_Est-ce qu'avoir peur me rend moins Serpentard ? Gideon m'a dit que non quand je lui ai posé la question, mais je crois que lui n'a jamais peur… Moi si, tout le temps, et si j'ai pu tenir la peur à distance cette année, maintenant elle m'étrangle et j'ai juste tout le temps envie de pleurer comme si ça pouvait la faire disparaître. _

_La nuit dernière, avec Ky et Cameron, on s'est installés en haut de la tour d'Astronomie pour lire nos résultats d'examen et on s'en est tous sortis, et je me suis mise à pleurer devant eux. Ils n'ont même pas hésité avant de me prendre dans leurs bras et ils se sont mis à répéter que tout irait bien, comme s'ils s'étaient concertés avant. Ils ont dit qu'ils ne me laisseraient jamais sur le quai eux, puis Cameron s'est mis à raconter des bêtises pour me faire rire et ça a marché. Ky a été en colère quand je lui ai dit que tu n'avais pas répondu à mes lettres, et il finit par conclure que tu devais avoir peur toi aussi._

_J'ai tellement de questions à te poser, tellement de questions auxquelles toi seul peux répondre. Comment était ma vraie mère par exemple, ou finalement comment tu es toi, parce que je ne sais que ce que mon oncle Harry ou maman m'a dit : arrogant, violent, idiot, et blablabla… Pourquoi tu étais un Mangemort ? Est-ce qu'on t'avait forcé ? Est-ce que tu croyais vraiment toutes ces choses que tu disais à maman, qu'elle était une Sang-de-Bourbe inférieure et toutes ces idioties ? Est-ce que tu aimais être un Serpentard ? Est-ce que tu es vraiment si glacial que tout le monde le pense ? Est-ce que tu penses que les gens font l'amour sans amour comme le dit mon grand-père pour expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé entre ma maman et toi ? Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de regretter des choses ? Est-ce que tu aimerais me connaître ?_

_Est-ce que tu as vraiment peur ?_

_Ana._

_(P.S. J'ai recopié mes notes derrière… J'espère que tu seras fier.)_

_Astronomie : Acceptable_

_Botanique : Effort Exceptionnel_

_Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : Optimal_

_Histoire de la Magie : Piètre_

_Métamorphose : Effort Exceptionnel_

_Potions : Optimal_

_Sortilège : Optimal_

* * *

**Note _ **Encore une fin pas sadique. J'ai honte ! (OuiOui, j'ai honte de ne pas être sadique ! Promis, au prochain chapitre, je vous frustrerai ! xD)

**Petites questions** _ 1. Alors, pas trop surpris pour la maison des enfants ? (Quelque uns avaient devinés. :P J'ai décidé d'suivre l'avis de ces pauvres marmots au lieu de suivre la logique des choses ; surtout qu'ils ont chacun des raisons d'être à Serpentard & que j'pense franchement que cette maison les poussera à devenir encore meilleurs :D) ; 2. Que pensez-vous de Gideon & Quincy ? (Et Logan du coup xD Ce garçon me déprime... -et il a pas fini !) ; 3. Que pensez vous de Santana & des Mini-Weasley ? ; 4. Et Drago alors, pas trop agacé qu'il ne réponde pas à sa fille ? ; 5. Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Pas trop déçue qu'on ne voit pas entièrement ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard ? (Pour moi, c'est une fic familiale, donc... ça m'paraissait inutile de blablater sur Poudlard. Et puis comment ça, ils ont un peu grandi mes ptits :D)

**_Dans le prochain épisode_** _ Une fin d'année ; deux parties de jambe en l'air (Vous êtes intrigués, là, hein ?!) ; un Drago obsessionnel & frustré ; un adolescent de Serpentard trop intelligent pour son bien ; un poignet cassé & une réponse. Mystère Mystère ! :P

Je ne sais pas exactement quand je posterai le prochain chapitre. Loufoca ne me l'a pas encore envoyé. Mais je ferai au mieux :) Merci encore pour les reviews ! 3

**Bisous bisous, Review Review**

**Bewitch_Tales**


	15. Chapter 15

**Pairing ****– **Drago Malefoy / Hermione Granger. _ Et oui, enfin... :P _ et y'a toujours quelques couples qui tentent de passer faire coucou d'temps en temps.

**Genre ****– **Romance/Famille.

**Rating ****–** T. -non, mais je vous jure, rien ne va plus... D'accord, je l'admets, ça finira par se changer en M.

**Disclaimer ****–** Le monde & les personnages adultes appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne prends pas en compte l'épilogue du Tome 7.

**Note de l'auteure** – Coucou ! Tamdam ! Pas trop d'attente ce coup ci :D J'suis gentille, hein ? Je tenais à vous remercier une fois de plus pour tous vos reviews ! Merci merci merci & re merci ! Et... Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Un Air de Famille**

**Chapitre 15**

* * *

Le corps d'Hermione s'arcbouta sous l'effet de l'orgasme qui la saisit alors que Jack s'écroulait au-dessus d'elle, le souffle court. Il embrassa tendrement ses lèvres, le corps rendu moite par l'effort, et elle passa amoureusement ses bras autour de sa nuque, retrouvant un rythme de respiration plus régulier. Jack finit par se laisser basculer sur le côté, les joues rouges, un sourire un peu niais –mais largement compréhensible - collé sur le visage. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et marmonna, l'air immédiatement moins heureux et même un peu stressé :

« Le Poudlard Express arrive dans une heure à King's Cross. Peut-être qu'on devrait se doucher et…

-Oui, je sais.

-Hermione ? Tu es certaine que tu veux que je vienne ? »

Toute la semaine durant, il avait posé cette question lourde de sens à laquelle Hermione répondait toujours par la positive. Non parce qu'elle estimait avoir besoin de lui, mais parce que sa présence signifiait quelque chose : Anaïa devrait l'accepter dans sa vie. Pendant toute l'année, elle n'avait eu que quelques lettres qui commençaient toutes par son prénom : « Hermione » puis la dernière où enfin le mot maman avait noirci la page. Elle se doutait qu'Ana avait simplement peur de ce qu'il pourrait se produire si elle changeait finalement d'avis et voulait récupérer Ky –ce qui n'arriverait jamais. Elle se doutait aussi que la présence de Jack l'embêterait un peu au départ, mais elle devait lui montrer que Jack comptait désormais et que c'était ça, sa famille, et non un fantasme créé par une drôle de situation.

« Je veux que tu viennes. Il faut qu'Ana se fasse à… _nous_. Je lui ai expliqué dans une lettre, mais je ne suis pas certaine que cela suffise. Ta présence à mes côtés aujourd'hui prouvera que nous deux, ça compte vraiment. »

Il esquissa un sourire et déposa un baiser au creux de son cou, toujours délicat, puis rompit le charme en lui posant une simple question qui lui hérissa les poils des avant-bras.

« Drago Malefoy sera là. Tu crois que ça va aller ? »

Elle aurait voulu dire oui, mais en fut simplement incapable. Au fil des mois, elle s'était rendue compte que Jack parlait souvent de lui, comme si la nuit que Drago et elle avaient passée presque un an auparavant comptait finalement plus pour lui que pour elle. De toute évidence, il craignait que Drago ne retente quelque chose. Elle avait fini par lui évoquer ce qu'il s'était passé durant leur première soirée ensemble, lorsque l'ancien Serpentard s'était glissé chez elle, et depuis Jack paniquait légèrement.

Elle devait s'avouer qu'il lui était ardu de le rassurer, ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle pensait encore à Drago parfois. Il suffisait que Jack se montre un peu brusque dans ses mouvements quand il lui faisait l'amour et Drago surgissait dans son esprit, laissant la marque de ses dents contre son cou, lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir. Elle aurait voulu le faire disparaître, mais non, il était là, tassé dans un coin de son cerveau, à éclater de rire quand il pouvait revenir à l'avant de la scène. Il murmurait alors : « Inoubliable, pas vrai ? » et elle essayait de le chasser. Mais elle ne pouvait expliquer tout cela à Jack sans lui faire perdre totalement confiance alors qu'elle n'avait aucun doute : elle était bien avec lui, elle l'aimait de plus en plus chaque jour, et se surprenait parfois à rêver d'un futur commun. Elle n'abandonnerait pas ça pour du sexe avec Drago Malefoy.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, il viendra juste récupérer Kylian et nous… On filera avec Ana et les Potter. »

Il était en effet prévu qu'ils se retrouvent tous pour fêter le retour des enfants de Poudlard au Terrier, comme chaque année. Jack craignait un peu le comportement d'Anaïa, mais n'avait désormais plus peur d'être en compagnie de tous ces gens. Il avait passé Noël chez les Granger cette année là –il n'avait plus vraiment de famille avec laquelle le faire, et Hermione était toute seule sans Anaïa– et avait passé plusieurs soirées en compagnie d'Harry et Ginny. Il devait admettre que le Survivant et sa compagne étaient bien plus normaux et accueillants qu'il ne se l'était imaginé, et ils s'entendaient très bien.

Jack redoutait que cela ne se fasse pas, qu'Anaïa pique une crise ou autre chose dans ce genre et qu'Hermione craque sous la pression : après tout, c'était sa fille et elle compterait toujours plus que lui, il le savait. Mais il avait encore plus peur de Drago Malefoy, qui pouvait très bien se montrer séducteur avec elle ou l'envoyer lui sur les rails sur Poudlard Express.

« Très sérieusement, je doute qu'il se laisse faire comme ça. Apparemment –et je le comprends– il a trouvé ça inoubliable…

-Oh non, ne dis pas ce mot, s'il te plait. »

Elle gronda et attrapa son oreiller pour enfouir son visage dedans. Ce mot avait tendance à éveiller en elle un flot de sentiments divergents qui la laissait là, le cerveau retourné, le cœur en vrac, et surtout pleine de désir. Elle avait heureusement là quelqu'un qui était tout prêt à s'occuper de cette dernière partie. En un sourire, elle se glissa à califourchon sur lui, se sentant un peu vile de combler avec lui le désir qui l'avait poignardée par la faute du souvenir d'un autre. Mais tant pis, c'était ça ou le Drago dans sa tête se remettrait à rire et à la narguer. Alors elle se pencha, ses cheveux frôlant son torse, sa bouche sa clavicule :

« On a encore cinquante minutes, pas vrai ? »

* * *

Drago ferma violemment les yeux pour ne plus la voir. Il aurait pourtant dû comprendre la leçon : jamais avec une brune. Jamais. Et pourtant, la jeune femme qui l'enfourchait sensuellement était bel et bien brune, d'un joli brun légèrement doré, comme une autre femme dont les cheveux s'accordaient en plus avec ses yeux. Celle-ci au moins avait les yeux bleus, et il s'efforça à rouvrir les siens pour plonger dedans.

D'un seul coup, il bascula, se retrouvant au dessus de sa jeune amante qui s'appelait… Sarah ? Sophia ? Un prénom avec un S et un A. Elle avait dix ans de moins que lui, un corps encore tendu et ferme, et des yeux à tomber par terre. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il simplement pas se concentrer sur elle au lieu de penser à une femme qu'il n'avait pas revue depuis neuf mois et dix-neuf jours ? A cause de ces stupides cheveux, voilà tout. Il aurait pu lui mettre un coussin sur le visage, mais cela aurait parut suspect, alors il s'activa un peu plus rapidement entre ses cuisses pour en finir.

Pressentant que la jouissance était proche, il enfonça son visage dans son cou, écoutant les battements de son cœur et ses gémissements étranges : une femme ayant un orgasme racontait généralement n'importe quoi, et il n'essayait plus de comprendre. Il avait passé l'âge des charades. Pourtant, alors que les boucles brunes de la jeune fille tournoyaient autour de lui, il se surprit à murmurer quelque chose à son tour. Un nom. Pas le bon évidemment. Il s'injuria mentalement alors que le plaisir les assommait tous les deux et il se retira d'elle en un seul mouvement, tombant sur le côté.

« Granger ? répéta la jeune-fille-sans-prénom à ses côtés, le souffle tremblant. Je… Je m'appelle Serena Lagrange, pas Granger.

-Désolé. Erreur d'appréciation, commenta Drago en quittant le lit, préférant ne pas montrer son trouble et le cacher derrière une bonne dose d'indifférence, voir de suffisance. Je vais prendre une douche.

-Granger comme Hermione Granger ? » cria-t-elle dans son dos alors qu'il disparaissait dans la salle de bain.

Il espérait qu'elle soit partie quand il ressortirait, car il n'allait probablement pas répondre à cette question. Il préférait l'ignorer. De plus, il devait bientôt aller retrouver Ky à la gare, et était déjà un peu en retard : la jeune femme était simplement passée pour lui faire signer quelques papiers et ils avaient un peu dévié, lui faisant perdre le contrôle du temps. Il parvint à s'appuyer contre le lavabo et riva son regard à celui –totalement moqueur– que lui renvoyait son reflet. Son torse se soulevait toujours à un rythme erratique, signe qu'il paniquait légèrement.

Après la mort de Pansy, il avait rencontré plusieurs femmes, plus pour oublier son chagrin que pour réellement prendre du plaisir. Il suffisait qu'elles lui ressemblent un peu –couleurs des yeux ou des cheveux, sourire, nez, jusqu'à l'une qui avait un grain de beauté placé exactement au même endroit– et il pensait à elle. Il s'imaginait alors que c'était avec elle qu'il faisait l'amour et pas avec toutes les remplaçantes qui ne lui arrivaient même pas à la cheville. Il lui arrivait même de murmurer son prénom à leur oreille.

Mais Hermione Granger n'était pas morte, elle, et ils n'avaient pas été mariés trois ans, en couple cinq ans, amoureux toujours. Il l'avait vue nue seulement deux fois et s'il se concentrait, il parvenait à lister ses défauts. Bon d'accord, il devait se concentrer durant un long moment parce qu'il n'arrivait généralement qu'à voir la courbe de ses reins qui se terminait par une somptueuse paire de fesses. Puis il se souvenait de son petit sourire et se demandait pourquoi il l'appelait Dent-de-Lapin à une époque. Pas moyen de s'en souvenir. Il fronça les sourcils et son reflet fit de même.

Hermione Granger n'était pas morte, elle, et il pouvait encore l'avoir.

A cette idée, son sexe parut ravi et Drago se moqua de lui-même avant de filer sous la douche : un jet d'eau froide permettant de lui remettre comme toujours les idées en place. Il ne pouvait plus fréquenter Granger, et non à cause du type-banal-au-prénom-banal qu'elle avait le malheur de côtoyer, mais pour les enfants. Anaïa et Ky étaient déjà amis, ce qui demeurait un gros risque au cas où Ron Weasley l'apprenait et voyait Ky. Alors si lui aussi se mettait à agir selon son cœur ou sa Partie Sud, comme disait Ky, ils seraient fichus. Non, son fils était définitivement plus important pour lui que de voir les fesses d'Hermione Granger à nouveau.

Il lui suffirait de choisir ses substituts parmi les blondes, les rousses, les autres… Il y avait des tas d'autres femmes dans le monde, il n'allait pas cesser de les voir juste parce qu'il n'avait pas celle qu'il voulait. Jamais.

* * *

Ashton se mit à brailler en envoyant de la purée de citrouille partout, jusqu'à Ron qui se retrouva aveugle durant quelques secondes, et se saisit d'un torchon. Il finit par enlever son assiette à l'enfant qui se mit à pleurer, et le sortit de sa chaise haute. Ashton avait récemment fêté son premier anniversaire et Ron tâchait de se souvenir si Anaïa était comme ça à son âge. La réponse lui apparut clairement : non. Anaïa ne pleurait presque jamais et se contentait de tendre les bras vers ce qu'elle voulait –biberon, télécommande de la télévision pour les dessins animés, ou même parent qui cédait toujours à ses envies de câlins. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Gabrielle qui marchait bizarrement à cause de son gros ventre et se surprit à prier pour que l'enfant qui y grandissait soit un peu moins bruyant qu'Ashton. Sa mère avait beau répéter : « Voyons, Ronald, tu étais pareil bébé ! Et je ne te raconte même pas comment étaient les jumeaux… » lui commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre.

Ashton cessa de pleurer en voyant sa mère et tendit les mains vers elle, quitte à s'écrouler par terre, mais Ron le tint bien jusqu'à le déposer dans les bras de Gabrielle qui se moquait éperdument d'être couverte de purée. Elle croisa finalement le regard de son mari et lui adressa un sourire triste.

« A quoi penses-tu ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je pense à quelque chose ? répliqua-t-il simplement en se détournant pour nettoyer le bazar laissé par son fils.

- Tu regardes Ash comme s'il s'agissait d'un serpent à sonnette, Ron. Et tu ne fais ça que quand tu es très fatigué, ou en colère, ou…

- Désolé, Gab. Peut-être que j'en ai simplement assez de toujours être en train de nettoyer les bêtises de notre fils. »

Elle haussa un sourcil comme pour lui demander s'il se moquait d'elle, et il sentit que sa peau s'enflammait pour trahir son embarrât. En effet, il n'y avait pas que ça. Il nettoyait derrière Ashton depuis des mois et s'amusait généralement de tout ça, parce qu'il aimait réellement son fils. Seuls l'épuisement et le doute pouvaient le rendre impatient. Cette fois, c'était une question qui tournait en boucle dans son esprit.

Il remarqua que Gabrielle le regardait toujours et se morigéna : elle ne méritait pas qu'il passe sa mauvaise humeur sur elle. Il lui désigna la table d'un geste du menton et elle alla s'y installer, Ashton calé contre son gros ventre qui ne tarderait pas à exploser : la naissance était prévue pour septembre. Une fille. Il s'assit en face d'elle et se lança dans son explication, redoutant qu'elle le prenne pour un fou.

« Si la famille qui a récupéré mon enfant est restée en Angleterre, il ou elle a dû aller à Poudlard cette année, comme Anaïa. Et par conséquent, il sera dans le Poudlard Express et arrivera cet après-midi…

-Et tu veux y aller pour voir si tu pourrais le reconnaître, c'est ça ? soupira Gabrielle, qui se doutait bien que cela concernait cette drôle d'histoire d'échange qui l'avait poussée à engager une Guérisseuse qui la ferait accoucher à la maison lorsque le moment viendrait.

-Je sais que tu penses que c'est dingue, mais j'ai besoin de voir comment il est et comment… Comment sont les gens qui l'ont récupéré. Imagine un instant qu'il s'agisse de gens horribles !

-Ron, tu n'as pas besoin de me convaincre. Je sais que tu veux récupérer cet enfant, et je le comprends, mais Hermione et les autres… Ils vont se demander ce que tu fiches là-bas.

-Je m'en moque. »

Gabrielle caressa les cheveux roux d'Ashton, des cheveux tout doux de bébé, et l'enfant se mit à gigoter en demandant d'un braillement à rejoindre son père. Ron le récupéra sans hésiter et laissa l'enfant se mettre debout sur ses genoux alors que son épouse le scrutait. Elle avait eu peur en apprenant la vérité, mais s'était finalement faite à l'idée que Ron veuille retrouver son enfant et l'élever. Quoi de plus normal après tout ? Cependant, elle craignait un peu qu'il en souffre et qu'il fasse de la peine à beaucoup d'autres autour de lui en agissant ainsi. Mais elle était son épouse. Elle se devait de le soutenir, même quand elle doutait que ce qu'il veuille soit bien. Alors elle sourit, d'un petit sourire un peu forcé malgré tout.

« On y va dans ce cas. »

* * *

Hermione et Jack retrouvèrent rapidement Harry et Ginny, ne serait-ce que parce qu'ils étaient parfaitement repérables avec tout ce flot de roux autour d'eux : Bill, George et Percy, venus récupérer leurs enfants en compagnie de leurs épouses. Bill avait eu six enfants avec Fleur, mais n'avait pas battu le record de ses parents –enfin, leur petit dernier ayant quatre ans, ils avaient encore le temps de s'y mettre. George s'était contenté de son seul fils, Freddy, après son mariage avec Angelina. Et Percy, en bon fils Weasley, avait eu huit enfants, dont trois qui étaient allés à Poudlard cette année là.

Hermione observa les plus jeunes qui couraient dans les jupes de leurs mères et jouaient à chat sans se soucier des autres personnes qui attendaient là, et se demanda si elle serait à nouveau prête à s'occuper d'enfants de cet âge, ou même d'un bébé. Probablement pas, siffla une petite voix dans sa tête, celle qui lui demandait de travailler plus. Une autre dénonça son égoïsme et lança qu'évidemment elle voulait d'autres enfants. Elle n'avait après tout que trente-six ans. Jack glissa ses doigts entre les siens et elle tenta nerveusement d'imaginer à quoi ressembleraient leurs rejetons s'ils en avaient. Elle n'eut pas le temps de former une image nette qu'Harry lui fit signe, et ils s'approchèrent.

« Alors, impatiente de revoir Ana ? s'enquit Ginny après l'avoir enlacée.

-Et un peu stressée, admit Hermione en saluant le reste de la troupe.

-Moi aussi, je le serais à ta place, s'esclaffa George avant de se tourner vers sa petite sœur pour l'embêter : Si mon petit dernier avait passé un an dans les cachots de Serpentard, je m'attendrais à devoir lui offrir un boa dans les plus brefs délais… »

L'insertion de Cameron dans la maison des Serpents avait étonné tout le monde, à l'exception d'Harry qui savait pertinemment que tous ses enfants avaient une petite chance de rejoindre cette maison. Lorsqu'il avait admis, en plein réveillon, que lui-même aurait pu y aller, tous l'avaient regardé comme s'il était tombé sur la tête, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'explique. Bill n'avait pas paru particulièrement surpris de cette révélation, mais avait froidement commenté : « Ce qui signifie que Cameron a choisi d'aller à Serpentard. C'est ça qui est… dérangeant. ». Harry avait failli tous les étrangler. A croire que son fils venait de pénétrer dans une secte et qu'il reviendrait de Poudlard avec des piercing et une tête de mort tatouée sur la joue.

Les Serpentard étaient peut-être butés et intolérants, mais Harry commençait à comprendre que les Gryffondor n'étaient pas forcément mieux. Il avait été ainsi aussi à l'époque de Poudlard, en grande partie à cause de gens comme Malefoy, mais avec la fin de la guerre et toutes les morts que le sectarisme avait provoquées, il estimait devoir se montrer un peu plus mature. Et en dehors de Ginny, d'Hermione et de Percy, aucun ne semblait prêt à grandir. Les Serpentard étaient méchants, les Gryffondor gentils, point final. Ils ne laissaient passer aucune nuance de gris dans leur jugement.

« Le train ! » s'écria soudain le petit Louis, dernier de la grande fratrie créée par Bill et Fleur.

Les enfants se collèrent alors à leurs parents en pépiant, excités de revoir leurs frères et sœurs, mais aussi de pouvoir admirer le Poudlard Express qui les conduirait un jour vers un endroit dont ils rêvaient tous. Harry passa son bras par-dessus les épaules de Ginny et embrassa son front avant d'adresser un petit clin d'œil à Hermione pour la rassurer. Tout irait bien, ou du moins il l'espérait.

Le train finit par s'arrêter en un vacarme infernal qui fit pleurer le nouveau-né de Percy, et les parents se mirent à tendre le cou pour rechercher leurs enfants à travers les fenêtres, comme s'ils craignaient qu'ils ne soient pas là. Les portes s'ouvrirent et plusieurs étudiants commencèrent à en descendre, riant et se disant au revoir pour les vacances. Victoire fut la première Weasley à sortir du Poudlard Express, mais ne se dirigea pas vers ses parents, trop heureuse de voir que Teddy Lupin l'attendait sur le quai. Elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche ce qui fit émettre un « Beurk » indicatif à sa petite sœur, Lucile, sept ans. Puis Logan s'extirpa d'un wagon en compagnie de Dominique –un autre enfant de Bill et Fleur– et ils filèrent vers leur famille.

L'adolescent se laissa embrasser par sa mère, puis par son père, saluant ses oncles et tantes de loin, et Bill et Fleur tâchèrent de réunir leur petite troupe pour pouvoir s'en aller. Ils y parvinrent difficilement –en acceptant que Teddy rentre avec eux– et promirent aux autres de les retrouver au Terrier pour le repas annuel. Percy et sa grande famille firent de même quelques instants plus tard. Harry jeta un coup d'œil en direction du train et fronça les sourcils.

« Où sont Quincy et Cameron ?

-Cameron est avec sa petite bande de copains je suppose, et Quincy… Je préfère te laisser la surprise, Pa' , ricana Logan en espérant que son père puisse raisonner son écervelée de frangine.

-La surprise ? répéta Ginny, un peu inquiète. Bonne ou mauvaise ? »

Logan haussa les épaules, mystérieux, et esquissa un sourire en voyant que Quincy sortait enfin du train en compagnie d'un garçon un peu plus vieux qu'elle, qui la tenait par la main sans vouloir la lâcher. Hermione étouffa un rire en voyant Harry blêmir ostensiblement : sa petite fille chérie, sa petite Quincy, avait un… Il s'étrangla presque, jusqu'à ce que Ginny lui suggère de se détendre en passant doucement sa main dans son dos. Quincy aperçut finalement sa famille et tira Gideon par le bras pour le conduire jusqu'à eux sans lui laisser l'occasion de se défiler. Ils en avaient parlé pendant tout le voyage : ils refusaient d'être séparés pendant deux bons mois et le seul moyen de pouvoir se voir était de dire la vérité à leurs parents. Freddie était apparu également et obligea ses parents à rester pour assister au massacre, peu ravi non plus que sa cousine sorte avec un Serpentard. Quincy se posta finalement devant eux et passa son bras autour du cou de son père avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

« Salut…

-Salut, reproduisit bêtement Harry sans se départir de sa grimace de suspicion.

-Papa, maman, je vous présente… »

Gideon ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire son nom et tendit la main vers Harry, essayant au moins d'être courageux même s'il craignait que sa petite histoire d'amour avec la jeune Potter ne se finisse par une mort atroce et douloureuse –la sienne évidemment.

« Gideon Nott, Monsieur Potter.

-Nott ? Nott comme…

-Ouais, le Mangemort, s'esclaffa Logan sans se soucier du regard assassin de sa sœur.

-En fait, mon père n'a jamais été un Mangemort, rectifia Gideon en esquissant un sourire. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était à Serpentard qu'il était nécessairement un sous-fifre de Voldemort, mais merci pour le préjugé, Logan.

-Il était ami avec des Mangemorts, rappela Logan sans se laisser démonter. C'est suffisant.

-T'es ami avec des tas de filles, ça ne signifie pas que t'en es une. »

Quincy cacha son sourire derrière sa main en voyant son frère se décomposer, et Harry intervint, refusant de voir les deux adolescents se battre en public. Il n'était pas franchement ravi de voir que sa seule fille traînait avec un Serpentard, mais elle n'avait clairement pas choisi le pire. Il remarqua l'insigne des Préfets sur la chemise du jeune homme et plissa le front.

« Préfet ? s'enquit-il alors que Ginny esquissait un sourire en comprenant ce que cela signifiait.

-Et Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, répondit Quincy sans laisser le temps à Gideon d'en placer une.

-Donc… Tu as quel âge exactement ? » répliqua Harry sans se soucier de l'intervention de sa fille.

L'adolescente baissa les yeux en sentant venir le sermon. Gideon mêla plus férocement ses doigts aux sien. Certes, beaucoup de choses les séparaient tous les deux : leurs maisons, leurs familles également sans doute –même s'il faisait confiance à son propre père pour rire de la situation– et leur différence d'âge. Mais ils avaient également de nombreux points communs et cela lui importait bien plus que le reste.

« J'ai eu seize ans le mois dernier, Monsieur.

-Seize ans ? Donc… Deux ans de plus que Quincy.

-Un an et deux mois en fait, corrigea Gideon avant de lui rappeler avec un petit sourire : A peine plus que la différence entre vous et votre femme. »

Ginny ne put retenir son rire cette fois, même si elle sentait Harry se tendre, peu fier de se faire remettre à sa place par un gamin de seize ans. En entendant son épouse rire, il se souvint malgré tout que c'était vrai et que cette différence n'avait jamais choqué personne. Depuis quand était-il devenu aussi prompt à juger ? Il se rappela qu'il s'agissait de sa fille, celle qu'il avait tant de mal à voir grandir, c'était ça le problème. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Il se fichait un peu qu'il s'agisse d'un Serpentard et faisait confiance au jugement de Quincy –même s'il devrait avoir une discussion avec Logan pour comprendre pourquoi il se comportait ainsi– mais avait juste du mal à imaginer que sa fille puisse avoir un petit-ami. Surtout que ce garçon avait seize ans, et qu'il savait pertinemment à quoi pensait un garçon de seize ans. Pas question que sa petite Quincy soit l'objet de fantasmes. Jamais. Il se sentit idiot de ne serait-ce qu'oser l'espérer.

« Vous êtes venus nous demander notre approbation ou quelque chose dans ce style ? demanda brusquement Ginny à côté de lui.

-Non ! On fait ce qu'on veut ! exulta Quincy, avec la fougue des Gryffondor, refusant de laisser à ses parents le contrôle de sa vie pour une chose à laquelle elle tenait tant.

-Une autorisation écrite serait appréciée, répondit Gideon au même moment avec une petite grimace suspicieuse. Histoire que je n'ai pas besoin d'expliquer à mon père que non, je ne vais pas me faire tuer par Harry Potter, l'Auror.

-Il ne va pas te tuer, ne sois pas stupide ! » lui souffla Quincy avec un peu moins de conviction néanmoins.

Gideon jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui semblait ne pas savoir sur quel pied danser, puis sur Ginny qu'il avait de toute évidence conquise –il avait toujours été plus apprécié des femmes de toute façon– et se tourna vers sa petite amie pour lui rappeler :

« Tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ? Le problème, c'est que je tiens aussi beaucoup à ma vie… »

Quincy se figea et ses joues s'enflammèrent brusquement comme s'il venait de faire naître un brasier dans tout son corps. Il mit une seconde à comprendre pourquoi. « _Tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas _? »… Non, justement, elle ne savait pas ! Il passait son temps à lui faire des compliments, à l'admirer comme si elle sortait tout droit d'un rêve, à taquiner sa bouche de la sienne en lui faisant sentir à quel point chaque contact l'enivrait. Mais jamais il n'avait osé lui dire une chose pareille. Il le pensait depuis des semaines –son béguin d'adolescent s'était bien transformé depuis l'instant où Quincy et lui avaient décidé de se lancer dans l'aventure. Mais il n'avait pas prévu de lui avouer ses sentiments avant d'être certain qu'elle ressente la même chose. Il se demandait déjà comment rattraper le coup quand Harry Potter lui sauva la mise.

« Vous l'avez. L'autorisation. Pour le fait qu'elle soit écrite… On va attendre un moment, si vous voulez bien, sourit-il en regardant Gideon droit dans les yeux avec l'air de dire « Si tu lui touches un cheveu, autorisation ou non, tu mourras. ».

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Quincy d'une voix enrouée, toujours choquée par ce que venait de dire son petit-ami. Alors… Il pourra venir me voir à la maison de temps en temps ? Pour mon anniversaire par exemple ? »

Elle lança à son père la moue ultime, celle à laquelle il cédait toujours et il acquiesça, sans se soucier réellement d'elle, mais plutôt de l'étonnant jeune homme qui avait clairement énoncé ses sentiments pour sa fille sans y réfléchir. Il ne voulait néanmoins pas trop lui faire confiance, préférant rester sur ses gardes tant qu'il ne connaissait pas clairement ses intentions. Il profiterait d'une petite visite pour lui faire subir un interrogatoire et espérait avoir récolté un maximum d'informations à ce moment là. Il ne doutait pas qu'il questionnerait Logan qui s'était figé, traumatisé que son père offre sa bénédiction à un Serpentard.

« Vous vous dites au revoir, demanda Ginny aux deux tourtereaux. On va filer dès que Cameron et Anaïa seront enfin là… Où sont-ils passés d'ailleurs ces deux là ?

-Ils avaient perdu Shadow la dernière fois que je les ai croisés, lui apprit Gideon en regardant en direction du wagon où il avait croisé le petit groupe de cinq Serpentards de Première Année.

-Oh, c'est vrai que vous êtes à Serpentard ! intervint brutalement Hermione en s'avançant un peu. Est-ce qu'Anaïa... Ils n'ont pas fait trop de bêtises, j'espère ?

-Non, pas du tout. Enfin… Ils ont tendance à ne pas respecter le couvre-feu et à se battre avec certains Gryffondors (Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Freddie qui eut brusquement bien plus envie de partir, et qui finit par obtenir gain de cause.) mais ils n'ont pas fait plus de bêtises que les autres.

-Et ça a été avec Cameron ? s'inquiéta un peu Ginny en profitant de l'absence de son fils qui lui en voudrait de jouer les mamans-poules. Je sais que s'appeler Potter n'a pas dû lui être d'une grande aide pour se faire des amis…

-Maman ! soupira Quincy en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est bon, il est vivant ! Le seul gros risque de son année a été envoyé par un Gryffondor je te rappelle… Tu sais, Freddie et son sympathique cognard !

-C'est le jeu, rappela Gideon avant de répondre à la question de Ginny : Les Premières Années ont formé deux groupes bien distincts. Celui des… Gentils Sang-Pur qui suivent Santana Zabini et quelques étudiants plus âgés, parce qu'ils sont frères et sœurs ou simplement qu'ils ont été élevés comme ça, à ne pas vouloir se mêler aux autres. Et les autres dont font partie Cameron, Ana, et Ky.

-Ceux qui se font tabasser dans les cachots, grommela Logan avec un sourire.

-Ceux qui n'ont pas nécessairement le nom ou le caractère qui aurait dû convenir, mais qui sont de très bons éléments de la maison Serpentard, rectifia Gideon sans sourire, se demandant où était passé le Gryffondor un peu agaçant mais néanmoins toujours correct qui avait disparu depuis qu'il sortait avec Quincy. Ils ont parfaitement réussi à s'intégrer, ne vous inquiétez pas… Et d'ailleurs, ils sont là-bas ! »

Il pointa son doigt en direction de cinq enfants : Anaïa, Kylian, Cameron, Anthony et Luce. Si le trio de base dont il avait surveillé les moindres faits et gestes au début de l'année était toujours aussi fort et uni, deux autres membres avaient réussi à se greffer sans accrocs.

« Qui sont les deux autres ? s'enquit Jack en osant enfin intervenir sans se sentir idiot.

-Luce Cauldweel et Anthony Zabini, murmura Gideon en remarquant son père à l'autre bout du quai. La famille de Luce a toujours été à Poufsouffle et Tony… A eu le malheur de naître d'une mère pas tout à fait pure.

-Tu vois que ça compte pour vous ! s'exclama Logan sans prêter attention au regard exaspéré de son père.

-Nous qui ? La secte des Sangs-Purs ? Non, ça ne compte que pour les gens comme Blaise Zabini qui estiment pouvoir offrir leur nom, mais pas leur héritage à un enfant tout simplement parce qu'il n'a pas eu l'idée de vérifier l'arbre généalogique de l'une de leurs nombreuses conquêtes avant de la mettre enceinte. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, mon père commence à s'impatienter… Quincy, tu veux bien… ? »

Elle acquiesça sans hésiter avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son père qui lui donna son approbation en lui faisant promettre de vite revenir. Le quai s'était peu à peu vidé, même si une vingtaine d'étudiants d'âge différents traînaient encore avec leur famille, attendant de récupérer leurs valises, échangeant des nouvelles et des embrassades. Harry jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Logan qui s'était appuyé sur un mur en bougonnant et il en vint finalement à se demander si son fils n'était tout simplement pas jaloux d'être célibataire, contrairement à sa petite sœur. Puis il reporta son attention sur son plus jeune enfant qui avait apparemment du mal à abandonner ses amis et contempla le petit groupe.

Cameron avait encore grandi, si bien qu'il dépassait désormais Anaïa d'une bonne tête. Sa petite nièce aussi avait changé, plus blonde que jamais alors que Ky semblait plus roux, comme si connaître leur véritable identité avait permis à leur apparence de se modifier pour concorder avec ce qu'ils étaient vraiment. Le dénommé Anthony était encore plus grand que Cameron, et légèrement plus baraqué, avec une peau couleur café au lait qui tranchait sur la blancheur de ses dents alors qu'il riait aux éclats en se tenant à la fillette qui s'appelait Luce. Il comprit en la voyant qu'elle était bel et bien issue d'une famille de Poufsouffle et que la maison à laquelle elle appartenait n'avait pas tout à fait fini de l'absorber : elle paraissait bien moins sûre d'elle que les autres et sa timidité était flagrante.

En les observant, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'ils faisaient une joyeuse bande de bras-cassés : entre le fils de l'ennemi ultime des Serpentard, la Granger qui n'en était pas une, le Malefoy qui n'en était pas un, le bâtard d'un ancien Mangemort et une enfant de Poufsouffles… Aucun d'eux n'avait finalement une réelle appartenance à cette maison. Si leurs parents y avaient été, ils n'avaient pas été élevés dans le culte de cette maison, et s'ils n'y avaient pas été, ils avaient plutôt appris à la craindre.

En songeant à cela, il chercha Drago Malefoy des yeux, mais ne le trouva pas alors qu'il restait trop peu de gens pour qu'il soit perdu dans la foule.

« Il n'est pas encore arrivé, prouva Hermione en suivant son regard. Il est probablement en retard, mais Ky ne l'a pas encore remarqué… »

Harry eut envie de lui demander pourquoi elle s'en était rendu compte, mais préféra rester silencieux à cause de la présence de Jack qui semblait assez angoissé pour qu'il en rajoute une couche. Finalement, Quincy revint vers eux, de toute évidence soulagée, et Anthony s'éloigna de son groupe d'amis pour rejoindre une femme magnifique qui le serra dans ses bras en couvrant son visage de baisers, sans se soucier de lui faire honte. La petite Luce alla vers un groupe de gens à l'allure presque austère, en marchant si lentement qu'elle aurait été plus vite à reculons, et Harry se promit de proposer aux deux enfants de passer quelques jours chez eux pendant les vacances.

Enfin, Kylian remarqua que son père n'était pas là et suivit Cameron et Anaïa qui s'intéressaient enfin à leur famille. Le sourire de la fillette s'évanouit lorsqu'elle aperçut Jack et ce dernier serra la main d'Hermione dans la sienne en espérant qu'elle lui insufflerait un peu de courage. Pourtant, les trois enfants ne cessèrent d'avancer et Cameron courut sur les derniers mètres pour se jeter dans les bras de son père avant d'embrasser sa mère. Anaïa hésita une seconde avant de se blottir dans l'étreinte rassurante d'Hermione en ignorant soigneusement Jack, préférant croire qu'il n'était qu'une hallucination.

Kylian resta un peu en retrait, jusqu'à ce que Quincy l'attire vers eux. Harry adressa un sourire encourageant au garçonnet avant de lui dire :

« On va attendre que ton père arrive avec toi, d'accord ?

-Merci… C'est bizarre, il n'est jamais en retard d'habitude, précisa-t-il, gêné de faire perdre du temps aux Potter et à sa… A Hermione Granger –pour l'homme qui l'accompagnait, il s'en fichait, Anaïa lui avait expliqué de qui il s'agissait et il avait prit la décision de ne pas l'aimer non plus.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, on a tout le temps. Et puis, on n'a pas vu certaines personnes depuis presque dix mois tu sais… Alors on peut bien attendre quelques minutes de plus avant de leur demander pourquoi elles (« certaines personnes ») nous ont abandonné pour les fêtes. »

Harry regarda Anaïa et Cameron par-dessus ses lunettes et les deux enfants se collèrent l'un à l'autre pour faire front ensemble, jusqu'à hausser les épaules au même moment. Les adultes savaient pertinemment que c'était Anaïa qui avait déclenché ce refus de revenir pour Noël, mais n'avaient pas franchement l'intention de laisser passer ça : Logan et Quincy rentraient tous les ans à cette période et il n'était pas envisageable que Cameron brise cette tradition. Cependant, ils attendraient d'être à la maison pour leur expliquer la situation. Hermione préféra donc changer de sujet :

« Tu ne m'as pas dit comment s'étaient déroulés les examens, Ana ? »

En effet, si Anaïa avait pris la peine de faire envoyer ses résultats à Drago, elle ne s'était pas embêtée à faire de même pour sa mère. Elle avait néanmoins replié le parchemin dans la poche de sa cape et le tendit à Hermione dont le visage se fendit d'un large sourire fier, alors que Cameron extirpait à son tour son bulletin à ses parents en commençant déjà à s'angoisser pour les notes : il avait obtenu un Optimal en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, plusieurs Acceptables et deux Piètres –en Histoire de la Magie et en Potions, malgré l'aide de ses amis. Rien de bien glorieux donc, mais il avait été un peu trop transporté par la magie de Poudlard.

Hermione ne tint pas longtemps avant de se tourner vers Kylian qui –malgré la présence de ses deux meilleurs amis– ne se sentait pas tout à fait à sa place. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle était la cause de son embarrât : son père lui avait sans nul doute demandé de ne pas passer de temps en sa compagnie pour éviter les risques. Pourtant, elle mourait d'envie de savoir si son fils biologique avait hérité de sa passion pour les études ou de la fainéantise de Ron –sans compter que Drago Malefoy n'était pas non plus un bosseur invétéré.

« Et toi, Kylian, tu t'en es bien sorti ? »

L'enfant hésita une seconde avant de lâcher son sac à dos. Il fouina à l'intérieur, pris son exemplaire de l'Histoire de Poudlard –Harry étouffa un rire dans une toux tout sauf discrète– et en sortit un parchemin bien plié. Il le tendit à Hermione avec un petit sourire penaud et Hermione survola le parchemin avant d'écarquiller les yeux en découvrant les notes de Ky.

_Astronomie : Effort Exceptionnel_

_Botanique : Optimal_

_Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : Effort Exceptionnel_

_Histoire de la Magie : Optimal_

_Métamorphose : Optimal_

_Potions : Efforts Exceptionnel_

_Sortilège : Optimal_

Pas un Acceptable, pas un Piètre. Harry lut par dessus son épaule, jeta un coup d'œil à Cameron puis à Kylian, avant de ré observer son fils en lui demandant d'un regard : « Dis donc, toi, t'aurais pas pu le suivre un peu plus quand il révisait ? ». Cameron donna un coup de coude à Kylian qui esquissa un sourire, un peu gêné d'être le centre de toutes les attentions. Hermione finit par lui rendre son parchemin en le félicitant d'une voix blanche, stupéfaite. Elle essayait de se rappeler de ses propres résultats et réalisa avec stupeur qu'il avait obtenu un Optimal de plus qu'elle. Vingt ans plus tôt, elle en serait morte de jalousie, là, elle fut simplement fière que ses gênes aient réussi à battre non seulement ceux de Ron, mais aussi l'éducation « On est trop doués, pas la peine de faire le moindre effort » de Drago.

Harry ressentit son trouble, et tenta de changer de sujet :

« On a prévu une petite fête pour l'anniversaire de Quincy, mi-juillet, peut-être que vous pourriez y inviter vos amis si Quinn est d'accord ? Anthony et Luce, c'est bien ça ? (Les enfants acquiescèrent et Harry continua sur sa lancée :) Tu pourras venir aussi, Ky, si ton père est d'accord… On s'arrangera pour que Ron ne vienne pas, ce qui avec la présence d'Anaïa ne devrait pas être compliqué. Ou on fera ça à un autre… »

Il se figea et d'un mouvement si brusque qu'il fit crier le garçonnet, il ramena Ky et le cacha derrière lui. Hermione allait lui demander ce qui lui passait par la tête quand elle aperçut enfin ce qu'il venait de voir : Ron avec Gabrielle, son gros ventre, et leur fils. Anaïa écarquilla les yeux et sentit que son cœur tentait de prendre la fuite pour ne pas voir ce qui allait suivre. Cameron jura dans sa barbe alors que Logan cherchait déjà un plan de secours. Un des adultes aurait pu transplaner avec Ky, mais déjà Ron les apercevait. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à prier pour que Ron ne se demande pas ce que Harry dissimulait dans son dos. Ginny se rapprocha d'ailleurs de son époux pour créer un mur plus épais et Logan et Quincy s'avancèrent un peu pour venir à la rencontre de leur oncle, afin qu'il ne s'approche pas trop. Anaïa se cala mécaniquement contre sa mère qui glissa tendrement sa main dans ses cheveux en lui promettant que ça allait bien se passer. Elle croisa les doigts, demandant silencieusement à Drago Malefoy d'apparaître le plus vite possible.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Ron ? demanda froidement Hermione, la voix un peu trop tranchante, si bien que Jack passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour lui rappeler qu'il fallait qu'elle reste calme.

-Je… Je voulais juste voir si vous étiez encore là. On allait au Terrier en fait, et en route, on s'est dit… »

Ron avait toujours menti avec une inefficacité presque comique et Hermione comprit aisément pourquoi il se trouvait là. Il était évidemment trop en retard pour observer tous les Premières Années, mais hélas, celui qu'il cherchait était toujours présent. Elle se mit à maudire Drago, sans qui tout ça ne se serait jamais produit, tout en priant pour qu'il arrive à temps pour prendre la situation en main d'un façon ou d'une autre.

« Vous êtes tous là, je vois… conclut Ron en observant les alentours, regrettant qu'il n'y ait plus qu'une dizaine de personnes en plus d'eux maintenant : il avait loupé sa chance apparemment. On peut y aller ?

-Tu peux y aller, on te rejoint, bafouilla Ginny en passant sa main dans le dos d'Harry pour la poser sur l'épaule de Ky en le sentant trembler.

-Pourquoi ? Vous attendez quelque chose ? »

Les adultes restèrent silencieux, mais Cameron, toujours imaginatif en situation de crise, s'exclama :

« Ouais ! J'ai laissé un livre dans le sac d'un copain et il doit me le ramener…

-Et vous avez besoin d'être huit pour ça, ricana Ron avant de remarquer la posture d'Harry et Ginny, ainsi que l'étrange nouvelle paire de jambes qu'avait son meilleur ami. Qui est-ce que tu caches dans ton dos ? »

Anaïa cessa de respirer en même temps que Ky qui ferma les yeux jusqu'à voir apparaître de petites étoiles, le cœur au bord des lèvres, les muscles si crispés qu'il aurait été incapable de courir. Il entendit les bribes d'une conversation, comprit qu'une dispute n'allait pas tarder à éclater. Puis, brusquement, il sentit qu'il n'était plus protégé et qu'Harry avait été écarté de force. Il s'obligea à ouvrir les yeux et croisa deux iris exactement identiques aux sien, ce qui lui coupa définitivement le souffle. Il voulait son père, maintenant, ou il allait se mettre à pleurer.

« Nom de… marmonna l'homme qui lui ressemblait tant. Vous… C'est… »

Gabrielle derrière lui lâcha un hoquet de surprise avant de fustiger les autres du regard, alors qu'Hermione serrait Anaïa plus fort contre elle, comme si elle craignait d'un seul coup que quelqu'un vienne la lui reprendre. Cameron, Quincy et Logan paraissaient prêts à se dresser entre Ky et Ron, mais leur père –dont les traits s'étaient figés dans l'angoisse ce qui ne tarderait pas à se produire– les en empêcha d'un regard.

Ron scrutait Ky qui avait du mal à soutenir son regard, dévorant chaque ressemblance : ses cheveux qui en plus d'être roux avaient hérité des boucles sauvages d'Hermione, ses yeux identiques au sien, le nez d'Hermione, sa bouche à lui, ses oreilles aussi… Savant mélange dont il était à moitié le créateur. Mais cela ne lui suffit pas. Sa main se posa sur le poignet de Ky et il demanda d'une voix sourde :

« Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ?

-Lâchez-moi, demanda Ky, si faible qu'il ne fut pas certain de pouvoir être entendu.

-Comment est-ce que tu…

-Ron, il t'a demandé de le lâcher ! » intervint Harry en s'avançant d'un pas vers son meilleur ami.

Il n'aurait pas dû. Ron comprit qu'il avait été trahi et se redressa d'un mouvement brusque sous le coup de la fureur, entraînant Ky avec lui qui poussa un petit gémissement chétif en entendant son poignet craquer. Harry recula en voyant Ron s'approcher de lui, mais Jack s'approcha à son tour –il était si baraqué que même Ron n'avait pas la moindre chance, mais il préférait éviter une bataille inutile. Ky essaya de se défaire de sa poigne, mais ne parvint qu'à se faire plus mal encore alors que Ron criait :

« Vous saviez tous qui il était ! Vous le saviez et vous ne m'avez rien dit du tout ! Tu es censé être mon meilleur ami, Harry, tu t'en souviens ?

-Je suis toujours ton meilleur ami, Ron. Ça ne veut pas dire que je dois approuver tout ce que tu fais…

-Non, ça veut juste dire que je dois pouvoir te faire confiance ! hurla Ron, la voix frémissante de douleur et de rage avant de se tourner vers Ginny qui observait simplement Ky en cherchant un moyen de le libérer. Et toi, t'es ma sœur ! Comment as-tu pu…

-Ron, lâche-le, soupira Hermione en s'approchant à son tour, demandant à Anaïa de rester un peu de côté. Tu lui fais mal. Lâche-le et on pourra parler de ça tranquillement après être rentrés au Terrier.

-Parler de quoi ? Du fait que toi aussi tu savais qui était ton enfant et que je suis une fois de plus celui qu'on met de côté et à qui on cache des choses ? Il n'est pas du tout question que je le lâche, est-ce que c'est clair ?!

-Tu comptes faire quoi alors ? L'enlever ?! s'écria Hermione en haussant le ton, désireuse de lui montrer qu'il perdait totalement les pédales. Il a une famille, Ron. Laisse-le tranquille.

-Une famille ?! C'était censé être nous sa famille ! »

Ses mots s'étouffèrent dans sa gorge et il s'écroula brusquement au sol en hurlant. Harry mit une minute à comprendre d'où le sortilège était venu avant de voir Drago Malefoy qui approchait. Ky se laissa glisser par terre en tenant son poignet cassé et son père s'avança, jusqu'à le soulever dans ses bras en lui demandant si ça allait, si blême qu'Hermione eut l'impression que lui aussi menaçait de s'évanouir. Elle lui adressa un regard désolé et il serra Ky plus fort contre lui alors que Gabrielle se penchait au dessus de son époux qui reprenait doucement connaissance. Harry, à la fois rassuré par la présence de Drago pour aider Ky et furieux que l'ancien Mangemort ait lancé un sort à son meilleur ami, gronda :

« Tu lui as lancé un sort, Malefoy ?!

-J'aurais dû lui lancer un Avada, rétorqua froidement Drago avant d'embrasser le front de Ky qui tremblait de tout son corps. Ça va aller, mon grand. On rentre à la maison… »

Ron ouvrit les yeux et son regard se figea sur Drago. Drago Malefoy qui enlaçait _son_ fils. Son fils à lui. Il mit quelques secondes à analyser la scène avant d'hoqueter d'horreur. Drago le poignarda du regard, lâcha Ky et le tendit à Hermione –la seule en qui il avait parfaitement confiance, avant de s'avancer vers Ron. Le rouquin fit mine de se relever, mais Drago le plaqua violemment au sol en appuyant sa chaussure contre sa gorge. Gabrielle poussa un petit cri alors qu'Harry s'avançait, prêt à défendre son ami, mais déjà Drago relâchait la pression : il voulait lui faire peur, pas le tuer. Enfin, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, mais il devait penser à Ky et à ce qu'il se produirait s'il était emprisonné à Azkaban.

« Ecoute-moi bien, Weasley. Si tu touches encore un cheveu de _mon_ fils, je te promets que je te ferai subir bien plus que ça, est-ce que c'est clair ? Maintenant, tu vas te lever, déguerpir avec ta jolie petite famille et laisser la mienne tranquille. »

Il enfonça son talon contre la trachée de Ron qui suffoqua un instant, avant de le relâcher et de tourner les talons. Il saisit la malle de son fils, s'empara de son sac à dos au sol, et le récupéra auprès d'Hermione qui s'était stupéfiée sous l'éclat de la scène. Avant de disparaître, il glissa un épais parchemin dans la poche de sa robe en prenant garde à ne pas la toucher, et murmura :

« Pour Ana. Elle méritait une réponse, mais c'est à toi de choisir si tu veux la lui donner. Tu peux la lire si tu le souhaites. »

Alors seulement il transplana, laissant derrière lui mille problèmes qu'il ne voulait ou ne pouvait affronter.

Les lui reléguant à elle, qui regretta de ne pouvoir fuir à son tour.

* * *

**Note _ **Ou comment abandonner ses personnages dans une situation plus que catastrophique, leçon numéro une ! Youpee. :P Bon... et je dois partager une réflexion de Loufoca sur ce chapitre. Quand Harry demande à Drago s'il a lancé un sort à Ron, sa réaction a été : "(non, Ron est tombé tout seul sous le poids de sa connerie)" ... C'est en effet probable oui ! Je la remercie encore une fois de corriger & de me faire beaucoup beaucoup rigOuler aussi xD

**Petites questions** _ 1. Quel personnage avez-vous le plus envie de tuer après la lecture de ce chapitre ? ; 2. Lequel mérite des câlins & des bisous ? ; 3. Que pensez-vous du couple Jack-Hermione ? ; 4. Vous en voulez moins à Drago maintenant qu'il a écrit une réponse à Ana & pensez-vous qu'Hermione va la lui donner ? ; 5. Avez-vous aimé ce chapitre ? :)

**_Dans le prochain épisode_** _ Une crise familiale ; une remarque hyper déplacée ; un mec qui s'tape l'incruste ; une réponse ; un Potter sachant écrire & une prise de conscience...

**Bisous bisous, Review Review**

**Bewitch_Tales**


	16. Chapter 16

**Pairing ****– **Drago Malefoy / Hermione Granger. _ Et oui, enfin... :P _ et y'a toujours quelques couples qui tentent de passer faire coucou d'temps en temps.

**Genre ****– **Romance/Famille.

**Rating ****–** T. -non, mais je vous jure, rien ne va plus... D'accord, je l'admets, ça finira par se changer en M.

**Disclaimer ****–** Le monde & les personnages adultes appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne prends pas en compte l'épilogue du Tome 7.

**Note de l'auteure** – Doubidoubidoubida douda douda, doubidoubidoubida doubidoubida...

...

Je suis D-E-S-O-L-E-E. Nan, mais vraiment, je crains pas vrai ?! Pour excuse, j'ai fait le week-end Marathon HP à Paris (_C'était trop bien. Trop trop bien. Vraiment trop trop bien_.), du coup je n'étais pas chez moi & je ne pouvais pas répondre ; ensuite j'ai repris le boulot ; et le week-end dernier je suis allée chez ma famille... Du coup, je n'ai pu sérieusement me poser pour répondre aux reviews qu'hier. Enfin bref ! Je m'excuse & j'espère me rattraper en postant le prochain chapitre avant Noël. xD

Sinon, je vous remercie encore une fois de l'énormissime soutien que vous m'apportez avec tous vos reviews. Vous êtes vraiment des lecteurs géniaux (ce qui me pousse encore plus à culpabiliser.)... Merci, Merci !

Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture... Parce qu'au bout de deux semaines... xD

* * *

**Un Air de Famille**

**Chapitre 16**

* * *

Anaïa s'était assise, les genoux repliés contre son buste, sur le sol du salon, juste à côté de la porte de la cuisine où une nouvelle guerre éclatait. Il y avait apparemment trois clans bien distincts : ceux qui soutenaient Ron, ceux qui soutenaient Hermione et ceux qui ne soutenaient personne. Tout ce qu'Anaïa savait c'était qu'ils criaient beaucoup, qu'elle ne comprenait pas la moitié des gros mots qu'ils employaient et que sa mamie Molly se vouait tant bien que mal à récupérer leurs baguettes pour éviter toute effusion de sortilège.

Ils étaient revenus une petite demi-heure plus tôt, et les familles de Bill et Percy n'avaient pas tardé à les rejoindre, suivie de peu par celle de George, et ils avaient envoyé tous les enfants dehors avant de s'enfermer dans la cuisine pour obtenir des explications. Il semblait à Anaïa que le procès qui se jouait dans la cuisine n'était qu'un avant-goût de ce que Ron désirait faire, sauf que cette fois, sa mère, Harry et Ginny étaient les accusés, ceux qui avaient menti… Et qu'apparemment, aucun n'était disposé à pardonner.

George et Percy s'étaient rangés du côté de Ron, parce qu'ils n'appréciaient que moyennement que l'on fasse de tels secrets dans leur famille si unie. Bill avait failli également avant de comprendre que Ron voulait récupérer son fils, ce à quoi il avait eu une réaction surprenante, un éclat de rire suivi d'un « Après onze ans. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes en faire ? ». Fleur avait pris le parti de Ron, pour Gabrielle, ce pendant qu'Angelina, la femme de George et Audrey, celle de Percy, s'échappaient au jardin pour s'occuper des enfants parce qu'elles n'avaient aucune intention de se mêler à cette étrange histoire. Seuls Molly et Arthur n'avaient pas encore énoncé de choix définitif : ils se contentaient d'avaler information sur information pour tenter de comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

Anaïa, recroquevillée, à l'écoute de la moindre idée de ce qu'il se produirait ensuite, sursauta en voyant Cameron s'asseoir face à elle en posant son majeur sur ses lèvres pour lui imposer la discrétion. Il pointa ensuite la porte du même doigt et elle put lire quelques mots sur ses lèvres :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-dedans ?

-Une guerre, répondit-elle de la même façon. Mais je ne sais pas qui gagne pour l'instant. »

Cameron grimaça, compatissant avant de se rapprocher d'elle, lui demandant sans bruit si ça allait. Elle haussa les épaules. Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Elle aurait voulu que toute cette matinée se passe autrement. Elle préparait mentalement un plan visant à se débarrasser de Jack Moonlight depuis des semaines, et elle espérait avoir assez de l'été pour réunir sa fausse-mère et son vrai-père afin qu'ils forment une famille recomposée bien tordue. Et voilà que son ancien-père débarquait pile au mauvais moment. Il y avait de quoi devenir chèvre. Le seul point positif à cette histoire tenait en la disparition du dit-Jack qu'Hermione avait renvoyé pour qu'il n'assiste pas à tout ça.

Brusquement, un bruit éclatant attira leur attention et Cameron et elle se levèrent d'un bond, ne résistant pas à l'envie de foncer voir ce qu'il venait de se produire. Les adultes se tournèrent vers eux à leur entrée, mais aucun n'eut la présence d'esprit ou l'envie de leur demander de sortir. Ron avait apparemment fait tomber un plat au sol –volontairement ou non– et était dans une rage folle –sans doute avant de casser l'objet, songea Anaïa. Il ne fit pas du tout attention aux nouveaux arrivés et s'écria, à l'adresse d'Hermione qui –à l'autre bout de la pièce– semblait au bord de l'implosion.

« Je parie que c'est lui l'homme avec qui tu as couché ! Je me trompe ?! »

Anaïa grimaça, consciente qu'elle était responsable de cette attaque : si elle avait évité d'ébruiter l'affaire un an plus tôt, Ron n'aurait pas été tenu au courant par l'un de ses frères probablement. Hermione fusilla ses anciens beaux-frères d'un regard noir global avant de soupirer, exaspérée par cette dispute qui tournait en rond. Ron les accusait de mille maux passant de la trahison au mensonge et jouait les victimes, comme s'ils n'avaient simplement pas voulu protéger un gamin de onze ans de sa colère et de son imprudence.

« Sérieusement, Ron, tu peux m'expliquer le rapport entre notre discussion et… _ça _?

-Je suppose qu'on peut prendre ça pour un oui, marmonna Bill avec une grimace étrange, comme s'il avait du mal à imaginer la douce Hermione en compagnie de l'infâme Malefoy.

-Je vais te le dire le rapport ! hurla Ron, plus fort pour couvrir la voix de son frère. Le rapport c'est que cet homme n'aurait jamais couché avec toi sans vouloir obtenir quelque chose en retour ! Et il t'a eue, pas vrai ? Tu es de son côté maintenant !

-C'est censé vouloir dire quoi « n'aurait jamais couché avec toi » ?

-Tu le sais très bien.

-Ron, fais gaffe à ce que tu vas dire, prévint Harry en se détachant du meuble sur lequel il était adossé pour s'approcher des enfants qui croisèrent leurs bras sur leurs torses au même moment, signe qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de bouger.

-Drago Malefoy est peut-être un pauvre type, mais il est toujours sorti avec des filles d'un certain genre… Et ce n'est certainement pas le tien ! répliqua Ron en serrant les poings. Je suis vraiment désolé de voir que tu te sois faite prendre à son petit jeu.

-Ou faite prendre tout court, corrigea Gabrielle avec un petit sourire avant que Molly ne lui adresse le regard le plus froid de l'humanité.

-Gab ! »

Le grondement d'Harry interrompit la clameur des discussions et Gabrielle remarqua les deux enfants qui les observaient, à la fois amusés de voir les adultes dans une telle situation et exaspérés qu'ils puissent se montrer aussi cruels entre eux alors qu'ils étaient censés former une famille. Ils semblèrent se calmer peu à peu, mais Hermione ne voulait pas en rester là, pas après ce qu'avait osé dire son ex-mari. Il venait pratiquement de démontrer qu'il ne la trouvait pas assez séduisante pour faire partie du harem de Sir Malefoy, et même si elle savait pertinemment que Gabrielle était une vraie beauté, il s'était bien contenté d'elle pendant des années. Elle le trouvait injuste et se sentit dégradée par la seule puissance de ses insinuations.

L'année passée, elle avait pu lire un réel désir dans les yeux de Drago Malefoy : il ne l'aimait peut-être pas toute entière, mais son corps lui donnait envie, faisait naître en lui de réelles émotions. Il ne s'était pas servi d'elle : d'ailleurs il n'était même pas au courant de la vérité au moment où ils avaient couché ensemble. De plus, depuis plusieurs mois, elle vivait une réelle relation, avec des rapports physiques constants avec un homme qui était bien plus beau que Ron : elle n'était finalement pas si laide que ça de toute évidence. Elle s'avança alors vers lui, jusqu'à s'arrêter à un petit mètre, et rétorqua :

« Drago Malefoy et moi avons couché ensemble avant d'apprendre la vérité sur Ana et Ky…

- Ça, c'est ce qu'il t'a raconté.

- Ron, arrête d'être aussi buté ! Je sais pertinemment que c'était stupide, mais tu es au moins à moitié responsable de ce que j'ai fait avec lui, étant donné que c'est à cause d'une de nos disputes que j'ai eu besoin de… Penser à autre chose. Néanmoins, aux dernières nouvelles, tu es marié, tu auras bientôt deux enfants et tu éprouves le besoin d'aller briser une autre famille après celle que toi et moi avions formée. Alors, très franchement, je doute que Drago Malefoy soit le monstre qui tente de te voler ton fils dans le cas présent, celui qui manipule son monde –et moi– pour parvenir à bousiller ta petite vie. C'est toi qui a un problème !

- Hermione, tenta de l'arrêter Harry, craignant qu'elle aille trop loin.

- Ky n'est pas ton fils. Que tu arrives à le récupérer un jour ou non, Drago Malefoy sera toujours son papa. Comme je serais toujours la maman d'Anaïa. Alors, tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison ! Si tu t'obstines à vouloir provoquer un procès qui me fera probablement perdre Ana aussi… Je serais du côté de Drago. Et non pas parce qu'il a été un meilleur amant en une nuit que toi pendant les huit années de notre relation, mais parce que contrairement à toi, il n'est pas un sombre imbécile égoïste et jaloux. »

Sur ces mots, elle se dirigea vers Anaïa, lui demanda de dire au revoir à tout le monde sans lui laisser réellement le temps de le faire et l'attira vers la cheminée en réalisant que malgré les mille disputes qu'elle avait eu avec Ron, elle n'avait jamais réellement osé lui dire à quel point il pouvait parfois l'énerver. Elle ne laissa pas l'occasion à Harry de l'arrêter et disparu dans l'âtre avec sa fille. Celle que Ron, sans en avoir conscience, risquait aussi de lui enlever.

* * *

Drago souleva Kylian dans ses bras et l'assis sur la table de la cuisine en remarquant qu'il était bien plus lourd qu'avant. En réalité, Ky avait bien pris cinq centimètres et quelques petits kilos de muscles grâce aux nombreux matchs de Quidditch auxquels ils s'adonnaient ses amis et lui. Pourtant, Drago eut davantage l'impression de voir son petit Ky que celui de presque douze ans, tant il semblait perdu depuis leur retour, quelques minutes plus tôt. Son poignet cassé lui faisait atrocement souffrir, mais il n'y avait évidemment pas que ça : ce dont il avait cauchemardé pendant dix mois venait de se réaliser. Et tout ce qu'il demandait, c'était de se réveiller dans le train après une sieste et que son père soit là à la sortie du wagon.

Drago saisit sa main dans la sienne, lui arrachant une grimace, mais Ky resta fier et ne se mit pas à pleurer : c'était une leçon durement acquise chez les Serpentards, on ne pleurait qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Son père soigna tendrement sa blessure, le visage fermé, les traits tirés de colère et de rancœur. Il s'en voulait de ne pas être arrivé à temps évidemment, mais il n'y avait pas que ça : il se reprochait ses réactions face à Ron Weasley. Il voyait déjà les gros titres lorsque l'histoire s'ébruiterait et la défense de Ron dans un tribunal était déjà toute trouvée. Son impulsivité risquait de lui coûter la garde de son fils. Il serra les poings et tâcha de rester le plus calme possible, alors qu'il mourait d'envie d'aller tuer cet imbécile de Weasley.

« Papa…

- Oui, mon grand ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? »

Drago détourna les yeux en rangeant sa baguette et Ky fit tourner plusieurs fois son poignet, guéri. Il savait ce qu'il allait se passer en vérité : un type un peu coincé viendrait leur donner des papiers pour les convoquer au ministère et quelqu'un leur expliquerait le déroulement des opérations. Ils passeraient d'un programme Quidditch, lectures et discussions à des heures enfermés dans un bureau. Ky le savait parce qu'il avait lu un livre juridique sur les gardes d'enfants qu'il était allé chercher juste avant d'aller à Poudlard et qu'il avait appris par cœur tout ce qui se passait dans ses cas là : moldus ou sorciers fonctionnaient de la même façon dans certains cas.

Cependant son père lui donna une réponse bien différente de celle qu'il attendait. Il finit par le regarder dans les yeux, le souleva par les aisselles pour le remettre sur ses pieds et répondit avec un sourire presque convainquant :

« Je vais te préparer un bon repas : des pommes de terre fourrées avec tout ce que tu aimes le plus à l'intérieur. Et quand on aura fini de manger ça, si tu as encore faim, on s'installera au salon pour quelques bonbons… Et ensuite, tu me montreras toutes les photos que tu as prises à Poudlard et tu me raconteras tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé cette année, sans omettre aucun détail.

-Mais, papa…

-On verra le reste demain Ky. Ce soir, on est juste tous les deux. Ce soir au moins… Tout va bien. »

* * *

Anaïa avait l'étrange impression que tout son estomac venait de se révulser, prêt à expulser tout ce qu'elle avait avalé durant cette interminable journée. Tout cela à cause d'une brosse à dent. Une fichue brosse à dent qui collait celle de sa mère dans le petit verre à côté du lavabo. Une brosse à dent qui contenait à elle seule tout ce qu'Anaïa redoutait. En arrivant dans la maison, elle avait bien remarqué quelques détails troublants, quelques différences par rapport à l'endroit qu'elle avait quitté, de nombreuses –trop nombreuses– preuves que quelqu'un d'autre vivait là.

Tout avait commencé avec la vaisselle dans l'évier, tout y était en double. Dans le frigidaire, des bouteilles de lait de soja et des légumes bizarres qu'elle ne connaissait pas, avaient chassé les mousses au chocolat –et sa mère, qui se moquait continuellement de cette nouvelle passion du peuple pour les aliments biologiques, n'aurait jamais acheté ça d'elle même. Il y avait des magazines d'homme dans tous les WC de la maison en plus des Sorcières Hebdo et du Lawyer'Mag et la lunette des toilettes avait été relevée.

Anaïa s'était donc décidée à fouiner un peu plus alors que sa mère croyait qu'elle rangeait sa malle et avait découvert quelques vêtements d'homme dans le panier de linge sale, un shampoing pour homme dans la douche… Et cette maudite brosse à dent.

Jack mangeait donc ici, allait aux toilettes ici, se changeait ici, se douchait ici et se brossait en plus les dents ici. En résumé, il vivait là, au moins quelques jours par semaine au vu du bazar qu'il avait osé laisser dans _sa_ maison. Anaïa serra les poings et décida d'aller confronter sa mère : pas question qu'elle croise un homme en caleçon dans le couloir quand elle irait prendre son petit-déjeuner. Et encore moins qu'elle entende des bruits bizarres la nuit. A Poudlard, les plus grands avaient fini par leur expliquer réellement toutes ces choses, même si Anaïa estimait toujours qu'il fallait nécessairement être amoureux pour faire l'amour malgré le « Quand tu seras grande, t'auras juste envie et paf, t'en auras rien à cirer d'avec qui tu le fais » de Higgs-premier. Anaïa savait donc qu'elle pourrait potentiellement entendre certaines choses qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'entendre.

Elle dévala les marches de l'escalier, prête à attaquer sa mère, à lui rappeler qu'elle vivait là elle aussi et qu'elle avait son mot à dire sur les gens qui les envahissaient. Elle la retrouva assise au salon, Pattenrond ronronnant sur ses genoux, une tasse de thé à la main, un parchemin dans l'autre. Elle inspira profondément et allait se lancer quand sa mère se tourna vers elle avec un petit sourire qui s'élargit d'un seul coup.

« Ça fait plaisir de te revoir à la maison, tu sais ? »

Anaïa esquissa un rictus sans aucune signification connue avant de venir s'installer près de la mère. Shadow qui était jusque là restée par terre pour faire sa toilettes, grimpa sur ses genoux en se servant de son pantalon comme d'un arbre à griffes. Le chaton –qui n'en était plus vraiment un– fit ensuite plusieurs tours sur lui-même avant de s'asseoir en regardant Pattenrond. Anaïa resta silencieuse un moment, puis jeta un coup d'œil au parchemin que tenait sa mère.

« C'est quoi ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander avec une curiosité presque maladive.

-Monsieur Malefoy, concéda Hermione après une vague hésitation. Tu lui as écrit toute l'année, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui… Tu m'en veux ?

-Non, mon cœur, bien sûr que non !

-Alors, il m'a répondu ? »

Hermione acquiesça avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa fille qui parut à la fois soulagée et angoissée. Elle posa lentement sa tasse sur la petite table basse à ses côtés et ramena Anaïa contre elle en passant un bras par-dessus ses épaules. La fillette –Hermione ne parvenait pas encore à penser « jeune fille » même si elle approchait des douze ans maintenant– se laissa faire, bien qu'un peu tendue au début. Elle avait failli se mettre à pleurer lorsque sa mère avait été si excitée par les notes de Ky, avant d'être un peu heureuse pour lui malgré tout : il était son ami, un vrai ami, et elle ne pouvait pas être jalouse de lui. Elle espérait juste que cela ne deviendrait jamais une habitude, que tous les adultes seraient impressionnés constamment par Ky et qu'elle, malgré ses bonnes notes, ne parviendrait jamais à l'égaler.

« Maman… »

Entendre ce mot provoqua un tourbillon de bonheur dans les oreilles d'Hermione, avant de se propager dans son corps tout entier. Elle regarda Anaïa, preuve qu'elle avait toute son attention, avec un sourire extatique aux lèvres.

« Jack vit ici, pas vrai ?

-Non. Il passe beaucoup de temps ici, mais il a son appartement à lui. Il va probablement venir de temps en temps si ça ne t'ennuie pas trop… Comme ça, vous pourrez faire connaissance.

-Je préférerai connaître mon père, si ça ne t'ennuie pas. », rétorqua Anaïa avec une grimace circonspecte.

Hermione lui caressait les cheveux en l'écoutant parler et se décida à chasser Jack de la discussion pour un moment en comprenant qu'en effet, sa fille avait encore certaines choses à apprendre. Elle avait survolé la lettre de Drago une première fois avant de céder à sa pulsion pour la lire. Elle y avait découvert de nombreuses choses, dans une facette étrange de son ancien-ennemi, ancien-amant, et n'avait aucune raison franche de ne pas accepter qu'Anaïa la lise. Pourtant, elle eut le cœur serré en tendant le parchemin à l'enfant dont le visage se fendit d'un large sourire, comme s'il s'agissait du plus beau cadeau du monde.

« Je peux ?

-Tu peux, consentit Hermione avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Et pendant ce temps, je vais aller préparer le repas. Jack dîne avec nous ce soir, tu pourras être gentille ? »

Anaïa dodelina nonchalamment de la tête, sans réellement dire oui ou non, mais Hermione s'en contenta et retrouva sa cuisine après avoir tendrement chassé Pattenrond de ses genoux. L'enfant resta là, sans bouger, puis en prenant Shadow, se leva pour aller retrouver sa chambre. Elle avait besoin d'être dans son espace pour lire cette lettre –sans compter qu'elle craignait l'arrivée impromptue de Jack par réseau de cheminée. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, le cœur battant, et déplia le parchemin.

_Chère petite Ana, _

_Je sais que tu as pu penser que je me moquais de tes lettres, que je ne les lisais peut-être même pas, mais sache qu'il n'en est rien : je les ai toutes attendues avec impatience et dévoré en regrettant de ne pas en avoir__ plus__. Seulement, parfois, les adultes doivent faire certains choix et celui de ne pas te répondre jusque là a été l'un des plus durs de ma vie. J'ai eu envie durant toute l'année de te faire promettre d'arrêter tes bêtises, tout en rêvant de te faire une liste de tous les sortilèges que tu aurais pu utiliser sur les étudiants qui t'embêtaient, sans te faire prendre… _

_Mais je n'ai pas pu. Tu dois probablement trouver ça injuste que je choisisse de protéger Ky envers et contre tout alors que je te laisse sans réponses pendant des mois, mais sache que ça ne signifie pas que je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi, que je ne rêve pas de te connaître ou que je ne t'aime pas. J'ai lu tes lettres avec bonheur parce qu'elles me permettaient d'en savoir un peu plus sur toi, de découvrir ce que nous avions en commun, si tu ressemblais à ta mère biologique, ou même ce qu'Hermione t'avait offert durant ces onze années. _

_Il n'est finalement que justice que tu puisses faire de même avec moi, puisque tu le souhaites. Sache néanmoins que j'ai laissé à ta mère le choix de te donner cette lettre, et que si tu peux la lire maintenant, c'est quand même grâce à elle et qu'il s'agit là d'une vraie preuve d'amour. Je sais pertinemment que tu as peur qu'elle finisse par agir comme Ron Weasley, mais tu sais au fond de toi qu'elle ne t'abandonnera jamais. Elle t'aime, autant que j'aime Ky, et si la découverte de la vérité n'a rien réussi à changer à cela, ce n'est pas vous connaître davantage qui le fera. Les parents ont une drôle de capacité à aimer leurs enfants en général, ce qui signifie qu'elle ne t'aimera jamais moins, même si elle commence à aimer Ky… Et cela fonctionne évidemment de mon côté également._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, tu as __dû__ entendre beaucoup de choses à mon sujet, de la part de toute ta grande famille de Gryffondors, de mauvaises choses. Sache qu'elles sont toutes vraies. Mais qu'elles n'ont pas nécessairement été poussées par une envie de faire du mal de ma part, ou par un réel désir finalement. Mais on va commencer par les petites choses. _

_Je ne regrette pas tout ce que j'ai pu dire à ta mère, à Weasley, à Potter, parce qu'à l'époque je le pensais réellement –je pense d'ailleurs toujours certaines choses pas forcément très gentilles à leur sujet. Seulement, à l'époque, comme tous les enfants, je répétais plus ou moins ce que j'entendais à la maison sans toujours chercher à comprendre. Je pense toujours que les Weasley ne devraient pas autant se reproduire –tu m'as d'ailleurs donné raison en évoquant certains de tes « cousins » je pense toujours que Potter a certainement eu beaucoup de chance dans son combat contre Voldemort et que tout le foin qu'ils en faisaient à chaque fois qu'il réussissait quelque chose était totalement surévalué. _

_Je ne pense plus que ta maman soit une sous-sorcière. En vérité, je ne le pensais pas vraiment non plus à Poudlard : elle était bien meilleure élève que tous les autres après tout, preuve qu'elle avait bien sa place parmi nous, même si j'ai pris du temps à l'admettre. En fait, au bout d'un moment –après une certaine gifle dont elle t'a probablement parlé en se moquant du pauvre minable que j'étais– l'embêter est plus devenu un jeu. Il faut avouer pour ma défense que voir la petite Miss-je-sais-tout sortir de ses gonds était un vrai plaisir. Tu vois, ils ont peut-être raison finalement, j'étais vraiment –pardonne-moi l'expression– un petit con. Mais cela me distrayait et me rendait en plus célèbre auprès de mes camarades, ce qui ne gâchait rien. _

_Venons-en ensuite à Voldemort, aux Mangemorts, à la guerre… Je n'ai rien voulu de tout ça. Aucun d'entre nous ne le souhaitait. Blaise Zabini peut-être, __parce__ que l'envie de faire du mal était une sorte de seconde nature –tu l'excuserais sans doute en sachant à quel point sa mère était cinglée. Les adultes, nos parents, y croyaient dur comme fer, et avaient fini par nous faire gober que nous allions gagner. Et sache que les Serpentard, quelle que soit la cause, se battent du côté des gagnants. Je haïssais Potter, les Weasley, et tous ceux qui faisaient front face à nous, alors que j'aimais mes parents, les amis de ma maison. Voilà pourquoi je me suis battu. Pour ça, et parce que j'étais constamment mort de trouille. Alors oui, il m'arrive d'avoir peur, puisque tu m'as posé la question. Mais jamais je n'ai eu aussi peur qu'à cette époque. _

_J'avais peur parce que je connaissais ceux contre qui nous devions nous battre et que je savais qu'ils croyaient bien plus en leur cause que nous en la nôtre et que cela leur donnait un sérieux avantage. J'avais peur parce que Voldemort nous donnait des missions et qu'échouer signifiait mourir, ou finir plus bas que terre. J'avais peur parce que Blaise, mon meilleur ami, avait cet éclat de pure folie destructrice au fond des yeux et que je ne parvenais pas à me souvenir pourquoi nous étions proches. Et j'avais peur parce que ta mère, Pansy, avait peur._

_Ta mère non plus n'y croyait pas trop et sa peur à elle __surpassait__ mille fois la mienne : elle ne dormait presque plus, oubliait de manger, fondait en larmes pour des raisons totalement idiotes. Quand je me suis fait __marquer__, elle n'a plus voulu me parler pendant des semaines parce que selon elle, je venais de signer mon arrêt de mort. Elle disait tout le temps « Quoi qu'il arrive, maintenant tu es l'un des leurs. Tu peux mourir pendant une bataille, ou tu seras exécuté lorsque l'on aura perdu… ». Car elle ne doutait pas que nous allions perdre. _

_Ta mère était une femme étonnante, bien loin de l'écervelée que tout le monde voyait en elle. Seulement, dans notre monde, une femme ne doit pas nécessairement être intelligente et le montrer, à moins de vouloir finir comme une Bellatrix Lestrange, totalement aliénée et seule. Pansy et moi étions amis depuis le berceau, puisque nos parents l'étaient également, et c'est la première fille que j'ai embrassée –nous avions cinq ans, donc ce n'était pas un vrai baiser, mais ça comptait tout de même. Nous étions inséparables, jusqu'à Poudlard, parce que je me suis mis à agir comme un idiot un peu trop souvent et qu'elle pensait que cela me jouerait des tours et qu'elle ne voulait pas être dans les parages quand cela arriverait –elle était aussi très lâche et peureuse, mais cela ne lui enlève rien de ses qualités._

_On parlait bien plus durant les vacances d'été ou de Noël, elle venait au Manoir Malefoy et vivait presque avec nous parce que par rapport à ses parents, les miens sont aussi doux que des plumes en sucre. On a grandi, grandi encore, et finalement on s'est remis à s'embrasser. Mais nous n'avions plus cinq ans, alors là il s'agissait de vrais baisers. De plus que baisers aussi, je dois l'avouer. Nous avons été en couple pour de vrai pendant un an, avant qu'elle ne décide de « faire une pause »… C'était pendant la guerre. _

_Elle est revenue vers moi quelques mois après la fin de la guerre et nous nous sommes rapidement fiancés, mariés, puis… J'ai encore été idiot. Lorsqu'elle m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, après quelques mois de ravissement, j'ai trouvé des prétextes pour filer. Non pas que je ne voulais pas d'enfants ! Mais j'avais tout juste vingt-trois ans, et quand j'ai réalisé tout ce que cela signifiait, j'ai décidé que vivre encore un peu la vie donc je rêvais. Je voulais profiter d'être un jeune marié sans responsabilités, alors je les ai fuies, sans la mariée. Je suis parti vivre à Paris en attendant la naissance du bébé. _

_Tu connais la suite. Mes parents m'ont prévenu de la naissance et je suis arrivé bien trop tard. Ta mère était déjà morte et tu étais probablement déjà dans ta nouvelle maison. J'ai récupéré Ky sans me douter une seule seconde de ce qu'il n'était pas à l'époque. Il faut avouer que j'ai passé quelques mois dans le brouillard, ce qui explique peut-être ce manque cuisant d'intelligence de ma part. _

_Ta mère était une femme forte, qui cachait bien son jeu. Elle pouvait aussi être si fragile que je craignais toujours que quelque chose lui arrive. Elle avait tendance à lever les yeux au ciel, trouvait des noms à rallonge aux gens –manie qu'elle m'a malheureusement léguée sans que je ne m'en rende compte__,__faisait des mélanges bizarres avec la nourriture (compote et chocolat, franchement ?!), ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer quand elle commençait et était si rancunière qu'il ne fallait surtout pas la mettre en colère une seule fois. Elle était plein de choses et je me demande parfois si elle se serait rendue compte, elle, de l'échange..._

_Tu lui ressembles un peu. Tu as ses yeux surtout. Et dans tes lettres, j'ai pu deviner mille choses qui vous lient l'une à l'autre, comme d'autres qui te font me ressembler. Et d'autres qui prouvent que tu as bien été élevée par Hermione Granger –s'angoisser pour les examens ? non mais quelle idée !_

_Hermione Granger… Cela me mène donc à la question à laquelle j'aurais bien voulu ne pas donner __de réponse__, mais j'ai été plutôt honnête jusque là, alors autant continuer. Et puis finalement, ta mère aura peut-être retiré cette partie là. (Granger, si tu pouvais au moins éviter de lire les prochains paragraphes, je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant –enfin, pour au moins une heure ou deux.) _

_Question, avant tout, comment le sais-tu ? Ky, je suppose… Il ne sait définitivement pas garder un secret._

_Ensuite, je pense qu'on peut faire l'amour sans être amoureux. C'est une chose que tu ne peux pas encore comprendre à ton âge –et qu'en tant que père, j'espère que tu ne comprendras pas avant au moins vingt ans. « En tant que père »… D'accord, je perds la tête, mais même si je ne peux me considérer entièrement comme une figure paternelle pour toi, il y a quand même certaines idées qui me hérissent le poil, comme si je l'étais vraiment. Dont les garçons. Il est bien plus facile d'avoir un fils en fait, cette notion d'amour est bien plus facile à aborder._

_Je pense donc que l'amour physique n'a pas besoin d'amour… C'est quelque chose de difficilement accessible pour une jeune fille de douze ans, mais en grandissant, tu comprendras que parfois, il suffit d'un détail. Pour ta mère (Pansy) et moi, c'était de l'amour, du vrai. Le sexe avait finalement peu d'importance –enfin, si, quand même : l'important c'est qu'on s'aimait. Avec ta mère… (Granger, Granger… Ne lis pas la suite.) c'était juste une envie passagère. Elle le voulait parce qu'elle était en colère, ou triste, et que les adultes font ça pour oublier. Et que tant qu'à faire, autant que ce soit avec un homme aussi beau que moi. Je le voulais parce qu'il s'agit d'Hermione Granger et que la surprise de pouvoir partager ça avec elle m'a fait oublier de réfléchir._

_Je sais que tu aurais préféré que ce soit plus, comme Ky et toi en rêviez au départ… Mais ça ne le sera jamais.__C'était une nuit magnifique, inoubliable mais unique, et j'espère que tu peux le comprendre, malgré ton âge et que tu cesseras d'imaginer que ça puisse se reproduire._

_Ce qui ne signifie pas que je ne veuille pas vous avoir dans ma vie –je suppose que désormais, si j'accepte l'une, j'accepte l'autre. J'aimerai réellement pouvoir te connaître d'avantage Anaïa, et pouvoir avoir une petite place dans ton existence, même si ce n'est pas pour le rôle que j'aurai dû tenir à la base. J'espère, mais le moment n'est pas le bon. Ky compte plus que tout pour moi, comme tu comptes pour ta mère.__ Je ne pourrai pas supporter de le perdre__, même si cela doit signifier que pour le moment, nous devrons toi et moi nous contenter de quelques lettres dans la plus totale discrétion (et si ta mère est d'accord, évidemment.)… _

_Sache qu'un jour, le moment sera le bon. Peut-être seulement quand tu auras dix-sept ans et que les risques se seront atténués puisque Ky et toi, vous serez majeurs._

_J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop tard, tout simplement, et que nous serons encore capables de rattraper le temps perdu. _

_Drago._

Anaïa sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues et ne fit rien pour les retenir. Il n'avait pas signé « papa », mais c'était tout comme. Il avait disséminé ça et là, mille détails qui prouvaient qu'il tenait au moins un peu à elle et qu'un jour, il espérait que cela puisse se transformer en une vraie relation. Elle eut envie de se mettre à crier et sauter sur son lit pour échapper au trop plein d'énergie qui la secouait : il l'aimait déjà un peu, au moins un peu, tout ça grâce aux lettres qu'elle lui avait envoyées. Un immense sourire aux lèvres, elle replia le parchemin, déposa un baiser dessus comme s'il pouvait le ressentir de là où il était, et le rangea soigneusement dans son tiroir. Elle se laissa retomber sur son matelas, le cœur battant à tout rompre, plus heureuse que depuis bien longtemps.

La bulle éclata dès que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et elle adressa son resplendissant sourire à sa mère qui lui répondit par un rictus embarrassé. Le bonheur d'Anaïa s'évanouit à l'évocation d'une simple phrase :

« Tu descends ? Jack est arrivé. »

* * *

Les photos défilaient devant les yeux de Drago, tendues par Kylian qui les commentait en racontant mille anecdotes au sujet de cette première année à Poudlard. Il se surprit à s'interroger au sujet de Cameron, qu'il avait auparavant vu comme un Harry-Bis avec son fichu complexe du héros et son arrogance presque agaçante, même pour un Serpentard. Il découvrit avec quelques sourires les images d'Anaïa qui était toujours en train de faire le clown : apparemment le masque du « tout va bien, je vais bien » était coriace, même lorsqu'elle était entourée d'amis. Il écouta Ky décrire Anthony –un enfant que lui n'avait jamais vu, même s'il s'agissait du fils de son meilleur ami– et Luce –dont il ne parvenait pas à revoir les parents, alors qu'ils avaient été à Poudlard en même temps.

Puis, il remarqua quelques photos de Gideon qui semblait veiller sur leur petit groupe et Ky lui expliqua qu'il y avait deux clans bien distincts chez les Serpentard. Drago fronça les sourcils et demanda davantage d'explications. A son époque, les maisons étaient déjà des clans, même si la maison des verts et argents était définitivement à part des autres. Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle étaient plus ou moins proches, ou du moins, une amitié entre les membres de ces maisons n'était pas proscrite. Les Serpentard, eux, évitaient de se mêler aux autres, mais au moins, ils étaient unis. Ky chercha ses mots pendant un moment, un moyen de définir au mieux la situation dans sa maison, et se lança après réflexion :

« Il y a deux clans. Les Septièmes Années et les Sixièmes Années sont déjà bien séparés. Certains suivent Higgs, le plus grand, celui qui est en 7ème année…

-Il y en a un dans l'équipe de Quidditch, c'est lui ?

-Non, lui c'est le deuxième. Ils sont trois, les Higgs. Il y a Hunter, en Septième Année, Marvolo en Cinquième Année et Astan, qui est de mon année. Ils sont plutôt… de la vieille école, tu vois. Anti enfants de moldus, croyant complètement aux idéaux de Voldemort comme si ça pouvait le faire revenir à la vie. Hunter a un bon petit groupe de partisans, dont ses frères évidemment. Des grosses brutes quoi. Santana en fait partie évidemment. En bref, maintenant qu'Hunter est parti, c'est Marvolo qui reprend le flambeau…

-Y'a eu une sorte de cérémonie ? railla Drago, bouche bée.

-Non, mais c'est sous-entendu, répondit Ky sans remarquer l'air abasourdi de son père. Ils ne sont pas vraiment nombreux en fait… Environ un quart de la maison selon les estimations de Gideon.

-Et donc… Gideon se charge du clan adverse ?

-En fait, avant c'était Daniel Harper, mais maintenant c'est Gideon, oui. La moitié des élèves de la maison sont de son côté. Dont nous –Cam, Ana, Tony, Luce et moi.

-Je vois… Et qu'est ce que vous prônez exactement ? L'adoration des Sangs-Impurs et de l'Anti-Voldemort ? »

Ky lui tira bêtement la langue, refusant d'accepter que son père se moque de lui pour une chose aussi importante. Il se doutait bien que si son père avait été à sa place à son âge, il aurait probablement été le chef du groupe des partisans de Voldemort et des Sangs-Purs. Néanmoins, il savait que son père maintenant aurait plutôt été comme lui : ne serait-ce que parce qu'il refusait qu'un jour une nouvelle guerre éclate par la faute de gens bourrés de préjugés. Alors, il tâcha de définir le « clan » dont il faisait partie :

« Nous, on prône l'égalité et le respect de chacun. Sauf… Des gens qui font honte à notre maison évidemment. Donc les Higgs et leur clique ou ceux qui ont tendance à nous faire perdre beaucoup de points pour des raisons stupides. En clair, ceux qui ne méritent pas d'être à Serpentard.

- Waouh… J'avais déjà l'impression de faire partie d'une secte quand j'étais à Poudlard, mais ça a l'air d'être pire. Gideon arrive à gérer la situation ? (Ky acquiesça vigoureusement.) Tu éviteras de te créer trop de problèmes, tout de même ? Vous êtes censés être dans la même maison, pas vous entretuer.

- C'est une guerre d'idées, papa. Nous n'employons pas la force. »

Ky parut si sérieux, si mature brusquement, que Drago se demanda un instant comment il pourrait tenir la cadence si son fils progressait tant tous les ans. Durant toute sa vie, il avait été un enfant relativement solitaire, vivant uniquement avec son père jour après jour, ne côtoyant que de rares personnes avec lesquelles il ne s'était jamais trouvé d'atomes crochus. En un an, il s'était lié d'amitié avec quatre enfants de son âge, s'était mis à beaucoup apprécier certains plus âgés, et avait vécu plus de choses que durant toute son enfance. Drago se sentit à la fois dépassé et heureux de découvrir son enfant sous un nouveau jour. Sans compter qu'il était particulièrement fier qu'il fasse sa vie dans la maison où lui même avait grandi.

« Papa, je sais qu'Ana t'a écrit tu sais… déclara brusquement Ky en le fixant plus intensément que jamais.

-Oui, elle me l'a dit dans ses lettres.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas répondu ?

-Je l'ai fait. Enfin… J'ai écrit des réponses cette année, mais je n'en ai envoyé aucune. Tu sais pourquoi d'ailleurs. Enfin, je lui ai écrit un long parchemin que j'ai donné à sa… à votre… à Hermione. Ce sera à elle de prendre une décision.

-Mais maintenant que Monsieur Weasley sait qui je suis, peut-être que vous pourrez parler avec Ana, non ? »

Drago hésita une seconde. Pendant qu'il préparait le repas un peu plus tôt, secondé par Ky qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle pour compenser de dix mois de séparation, il y avait réfléchi. En vérité, cela compliquait encore davantage la situation, si bien qu'il se demandait si répondre à Anaïa avait été une bonne chose en fin de compte. Si Ron Weasley apprenait qu'il avait entretenu un lien avec Anaïa, il demanderait à faire de même avec Ky, et cette idée lui était insupportable. Si procès il y avait –et désormais, il n'en doutait plus– Weasley n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à employer ses correspondances avec Anaïa contre lui, comme pour prouver qu'il avait été lésé dans cette histoire, alors que rien n'avait été prémédité. Alors, avec un petit sourire triste, il offrit à Ky la seule réponse honnête qu'il avait à disposition, même si cela le démoralisait totalement :

« Non, Ky. Ça ne va pas être possible du tout. »

* * *

Anaïa repoussa ses petits pois du bout de sa fourchette, essayant tant bien que mal de les éloigner de sa purée de pomme de terre. C'était devenu une sorte de super mission censée lui faire oublier la présence de Jack en face d'elle. Il avait essayé d'engager la conversation une fois ou deux avant de laisser tomber puisqu'elle ne répondait que par monosyllabes. Du coup, Hermione et lui discutaient du travail tout en s'envoyant de petits coups d'œil amoureux qui donnaient à Anaïa l'envie de vomir.

Hermione finit par poser sa main par dessus celle d'Anaïa en fronçant les sourcils, remarquant qu'elle n'avait absolument rien avalé depuis le début du repas. La jeune fille s'enfonça plus profondément dans son siège en faisant la moue, boudeuse, et Hermione poussa un petit soupir exaspéré avant de s'excuser d'un regard auprès de Jack qui semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Ces derniers mois, ils avaient tous les deux vécus dans une petite bulle à passer leurs journées au travail côte à côte avant de se retrouver au lit le soir. Tout allait bien… Et voilà qu'Anaïa refusait de poser au moins un sourire sur son visage. Il devait tacher de rétablir la situation avant que celle-ci ne devienne incontrôlable, et il décida de retenter le coup en s'intéressant à elle, décidé à ne pas renoncer à lui tirer quelques mots.

« Alors, ta maman m'a dit que tu étais à Serpentard. En Australie, les maisons étaient différentes évidemment, mais l'équivalent de la mienne, ce serait Serdaigle je crois…

-Les coincés qui passent leur temps à travailler ? rétorqua Anaïa avant de marmonner, assez fort pour qu'ils entendent néanmoins : Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas ? »

Hermione s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'elle dépassait les bornes, mais Jack l'arrêta en glissant sa main sur son genou sous la table. Anaïa, pas idiote à ce point, comprit qu'il venait de la toucher pour qu'elle se taise, et eut envie de lui arracher les yeux. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il se permette de la toucher, pas devant elle en tout cas, sinon elle serait définitivement malade.

Elle essaya de se souvenir de l'époque où Ron vivait encore avec elle et se rappela qu'il embrassait souvent sa mère, pour la remercier d'avoir préparé un repas, avant d'aller au travail, à chaque fois qu'il quittait la pièce pour une autre… Enfin, quand tout allait bien évidemment. A l'époque, ça ne la dérangeait pas. Elle trouvait cela normal qu'un mari et une femme aient des contacts.

Mais cet homme là n'avait rien à faire dans leur vie. Elle imagina brutalement à quoi ses vacances se résumeraient s'ils décidaient de se marier. Pire, une image atroce s'infiltra dans son esprit : et si sa mère tombait enceinte et qu'elle devait supporter un bébé tous les étés ? Elle serra sa fourchette plus fort, alors que Jack retentait le coup :

« Tu te sens bien chez les Serpentard, Anaïa ? La maison a-t-elle changée depuis l'époque de tes parents ? Parce qu'à l'époque, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils avaient une très bonne réputation… Même en Australie, on en entendait parler.

- Mon vrai père y était, rappela Anaïa en le poignardant du regard pour avoir osé sous-entendre que son père faisait partie des Mauvais-Serpentards dont les gens disaient tant de mal –même si c'était le cas, elle refusait que lui en parle. Mais de toute façon, ce ne sont que des conneries ce que les gens racontent. C'est une maison comme les autres, à la seule différence que seuls les meilleurs y vont. »

Hermione haussa un sourcil, partagée entre une envie de rire et d'étrangler sa fille : comment avait-elle pu se laisser à ce point avoir par l'arrogance des Serpentards ? Y croyait-elle vraiment ou voulait-elle juste se montrer désagréable envers Jack ? Hermione se rappela soudain d'à quel point Drago pouvait être imbu de lui-même et se croire au-dessus de tout et de tout le monde. Anaïa avait peut-être simplement hérité de ce trait de caractère, mais cela ne collait pas avec le reste.

Jack ne se laissa pas surprendre et esquissa un sourire, du genre à dire « Tu crois vraiment à ce que tu racontes ? » mais Anaïa resta muette et se remit à tripoter ses petits pois. Sous le regard de sa mère, elle s'efforça à avaler quelques bouchées alors qu'enfin, les deux adultes cessaient de trop s'intéresser à elle, à son plus grand bonheur. Elle s'enferma dans son propre esprit en laissant glisser la nourriture désormais froide dans sa gorge. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir se servir de sa baguette magique et transformer Jack en fourmi –même si elle ne connaissait aucun sortilège de ce genre pour le moment.

Jack et Hermione reprirent leur discussion et Anaïa essaya de ne pas les écouter, jusqu'à ce que son prénom surgisse plusieurs fois, l'interpelant. Elle mit au moins deux minutes avant de laisser l'horreur des informations émises s'infiltrer dans son cerveau : ils étaient en train de prévoir des vacances. Sa mère n'avait jamais pris plus de trois jours d'affilé de congés de toute sa vie, et était en train de prévoir une balade en « famille » avec elle et Jack. Sa purée de pommes de terre eut un goût de boue dans sa bouche. Elle comprit qu'il était question d'un séjour d'une semaine dans des châteaux en Ecosse, et la nourriture eut du mal à passer sa gorge, remontant douloureusement jusqu'à sa bouche. Elle se força à avaler.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Jack posa sa main au-dessus de celle d'Hermione et mêla tendrement ses doigts aux siens, avant de les serrer. Anaïa quitta la table en courant, faisant sursauter sa mère qui se précipita à sa suite en s'excusant auprès de Jack. Elle retrouva sa fille enfermée dans la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée et les bruits qui filtraient par-dessous la porte étaient plutôt clairs. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée et murmura en entrouvrant légèrement :

« Tu vas bien, mon ange ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Laisse-moi tranquille. »

Hermione poussa la porte, refusant d'obéir à cet ordre et retrouva Anaïa, agenouillée devant les toilettes. Sans hésiter, elle saisit un gant de toilette qu'elle passa sous le robinet avant de s'approcher de sa fille qui tirait la chasse en reniflant. Doucement, elle fit passer le tissu mouillé sur son visage bouffi et essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé sans qu'Ana ne s'en aperçoive.

« Je sais que mes repas sont moins bons que ceux de Poudlard, mais tout de même, sourit-elle en une vaine tentative d'humour. Ou alors… (Elle fronça les sourcils en réalisant quelque chose.) Ou alors c'est le lait de soja.

-Ou alors c'est celui qui a fait rentrer le mot « soja » dans la maison, riposta Anaïa en se tenant le ventre, et la répartie fit sourire Hermione.

-Ana, je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais…

-Je viens de rentrer ! Je viens de rentrer et il est déjà là, et vous parlez de partir en vacances ! s'emporta la jeune fille, qui n'avait jamais paru aussi gamine pourtant.

-Avec toi.

-Mais je ne veux pas partir en vacances avec lui ! Je veux qu'on soit toutes les deux. »

Hermione tamponna doucement le gant sur le visage de sa fille, avant de se lever pour le mouiller à nouveau. Anaïa se redressa, les jambes tremblantes à cause du manque de nourriture dans son organisme. Elle s'installa sur le coin du panier de linge sale, priant pour qu'il ne craque pas sous en poids en laissant sa mère recommencer à la consoler.

Hermione finit par se demander si elle n'avait pas un peu exagéré en acceptant que Jack passe la soirée avec elles alors qu'Anaïa rentrait tout juste de Poudlard, surtout avec ce qu'il s'était produit dans la journée. Peut-être avaient-elles besoin d'un peu de temps pour se retrouver finalement. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps d'obtenir un résumé complet de ses aventures à Poudlard. Elle passa lentement le gant sur le front d'Anaïa puis finit par soupirer :

« File sous la douche, ça te fera du bien. Je t'apporte ton pyjama.

-Et Jack ? demanda Anaïa d'une petite voix.

-Je vais lui dire de nous laisser juste une petite soirée entre nous. »

* * *

_« Ana,_

_Nous n'avons même pas eu le temps de nous dire au revoir. Alors je le fais comme ça, et puis, on peut commencer à s'écrire, comme l'été dernier… Je ne sais pas si on a le droit en vérité. J'ai évité de poser la question à mon père pour ne pas avoir ensuite à lui désobéir au cas où il aurait dit non. _

_Le Supernaze est resté avec vous ? Il est comment alors ? _

_Avec mon père, on a évité de parler de ce qu'il s'est passé cet après-midi. Son éclat de fureur était à la fois flippant et un peu impressionnant ! Surtout parce que j'étais content qu'il me défende, en fait. Il est sorti après m'avoir mis au lit. Je crois qu'il est allé voir mon parrain Blaise. Il est avocat, tu le savais ? Ou alors il est allé tuer Ron Weasley… Franchement, je ne sais pas ce qui serait pire, qu'il ose assassiner quelqu'un ou qu'il demande à l'avocat le plus cruel de la profession de s'occuper de notre cas. _

_Cam m'a envoyé une lettre pour me dire ce qu'il s'était passé au Terrier. Il a trouvé ça trop drôle la façon dont ta mère a rejeté son oncle… C'est vrai qu'elle a fait une réflexion sur le tu-sais-quoi avec mon père ? Dégoûtant. _

_J'espère que tu vas bien. Si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésite pas à fuguer vers chez moi comme l'an dernier…_

_Je t'embrasse !_

_Ky »_

* * *

_« Ana, _

_Oui, je sais écrire, nananère ! (Tu vas te moquer de moi pour toujours maintenant que je t'ai écrit, pas vrai ? Surtout qu'on va probablement se voir dans les prochains jours, et que du coup ça donne l'impression que je ne peux pas me passer de toi. Pas d'illusions, ma petite dame ! Je suis en mission top secrète !)_

_Après le départ de ta mère, y'a eu un silence super super super long… Et mon père s'est mis à rire. Mais genre un rire nerveux et incontrôlable et du coup ma mère aussi avait du mal à se retenir et c'était juste trop bizarre. Je crois qu'ils n'en revenaient pas de ce qu'avait osé balancer Hermione à Oncle Ron (J'en reviens toujours pas non plus d'ailleurs…). Alors que lui il était super mal à l'aise et qu'il s'est mis à bougonner en mode Homme-des-Cavernes. Du coup, ils sont partis rapidement avec Gabrielle et le bébé (et l'autre bébé toujours bien accroché dans son ventre malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé.) parce que je crois qu'il voulait éviter que George et Bill commencent à le charrier._

_Mon père a fini par dire que ta mère avait été un peu « ignoble sur ce coup là » mais qu'oncle Ron l'avait « bien cherché à insister comme ça à propos de Malefoy ». Mamie Molly a demandé à le voir, seule avec ma mère et papi, pour essayer de tirer cette situation au clair et quand ils sont ressortis du salon, une demi-heure plus tard, Mamie avait l'air… partagée. Je crois qu'elle pense aussi qu'Oncle Ron exagère avec toute cette histoire, qu'il pourrait essayer de comprendre qu'après quasi-12 ans, c'est impossible de créer un lien avec un enfant qui n'en a pas envie. Mais en même temps, bah… Oncle Ron est quand même son fils. Elle a donc décidé de ne pas prendre parti et d'attendre de voir ce qu'il va arriver ensuite._

_Au repas de ce soir (après une interminable dispute entre Logan et Quinn à propos de Gideon que papa a fini par interrompre pour dire qu'on en parlerait plus tard, mais j'crois pas qu'il me comprenait dans le « on ») maman a dit qu'Oncle Ron n'allait surement pas tarder à convoquer un avocat. Quincy a marmonné qu'il était un « pauvre con » et papa lui a demandé de monter dans sa chambre. L'ambiance était super, tu ne peux pas imaginer. Logan a demandé ce que ça changerait pour nous exactement, et papa a expliqué qu'à partir de maintenant, l'atmosphère du Terrier ne serait forcément hyper joyeuse parce que personne ne serait du même avis. Logan a demandé de quel avis « on était censé être » et papa a répliqué qu'à l'âge de 16 ans, il pouvait se faire son avis tout seul. Maman m'a demandé ce que j'en pensais puisque Logan n'avait pas envie de se mouiller (même s'il pense comme nous, sauf qu'aujourd'hui, à cause de Gideon, il est anti-Serpentard donc anti-Malefoy) et j'ai répondu que je pensais comme Quincy en répétant ce qu'elle avait dit…_

_Donc, je suis enfermé dans ma chambre maintenant et du coup c'est pour ça que je t'écris. Les adultes sont vraiment bizarres. Ils demandent notre avis et quand on le leur donne, ils ne sont pas contents. Quand j'aurais des enfants, je ne les punirais jamais. Sauf si c'est moi qu'ils traitent de pauvre con._

_Papa est passé me voir quand même pour me donner mon dessert (preuve qu'il est d'accord pour dire qu'Oncle Ron est tu-sais-quoi) et m'a expliqué qu'inviter Ky serait « légèrement problématique » (Il peut dire « carrément impossible », comme n'importe qui, non, légèrement problématique.) et j'ai dit que c'était pas grave et que toi et moi on ferait des fugues organisées pour aller le voir. Il n'a pas trouvé ça drôle. Mais il m'a demandé de le prévenir quand on le ferait pour qu'il puisse nous donner quelque chose pour qu'on n'arrive pas les mains vides chez les Malefoy. Les adultes sont des créatures obscures (comme le méchant de La Guerre des Épouvantards, quand Skin-le-marcheur apprend que c'est son père le créateur de loups garous et que c'est pour ça que son épouvantard prend sa forme, sauf que mon père à moi, il transforme juste ce qu'il dit en autre chose parce qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire.)_

_J'espère qu'on pourra vite se revoir._

_Cameron._

_(Logan est passé dans ma chambre pour m'embêter –pour changer– et il a dit « Franchement, Cam, tu devrais lui mettre des petits cœurs sur le parchemin au moins »… Ah Ah Ah. Même pas drôle. Il a vraiment besoin de voir un psychomage pour essayer de comprendre ce qui lui pose problème dans les relations entre les garçons et les filles, parce qu'il a la maturité de Louis qui –quand Quincy a parlé de Gideon à Victoire– a dit « Eurk des bisous c'est sale »… Ouais, mon grand-frère a le niveau sentimental d'un enfant de quatre ans. Sors moi de là !)_

* * *

Hermione observait le plafond de sa chambre en tentant de se rappeler comment faire pour dormir quand son cerveau se refusait à être déconnecté, ce qui l'agaçait prodigieusement. Son esprit laissait la journée tourner en boucle, jusqu'à la rendre folle. Le retour d'Anaïa d'abord qui l'avait serrée dans ses bras, mais avec moins d'ardeur que si elle lui avait vraiment manquée. Puis l'apparition de Ron et la façon dont il avait agi avec Ky, comme si l'enfant n'était qu'un objet qu'il pouvait balloter au gré de ses envies. Mieux encore, Drago, qui avait agis avec impulsivité, ce qu'il finirait probablement par regretter, mais qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de trouver… Excitant.

Elle enfouit son visage dans son oreiller en s'insultant : comment pouvait-elle trouver un homme qui en torturait un autre séduisant ? Elle était contre la violence, c'était même sa bête noire, et voilà qu'elle se laissait envahir par le désir comme une gamine amoureuse d'un mauvais garçon. Peut-être était-ce simplement parce qu'elle avait rêvé d'agir ainsi avec Ron pour lui remettre les idées en place. Oui, c'était juste ça sans doute : Drago avait fait ce qu'elle voulait, et elle lui en était reconnaissante, voilà tout.

L'air penaud de Jack lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de s'en aller lui revint également et elle regretta d'avoir été aussi méchante. Elle aurait pu lui dire de repasser plus tard, lorsqu'Anaïa se serait endormie. Et au moins, elle aurait trouvé le sommeil elle aussi. Mais non, elle se retrouvait là, pleine de culpabilité jusqu'à en déborder.

La lettre de Drago lui revint brusquement à l'esprit et elle se sentit sourire, bêtement. « _Inoubliable _»… Il l'avait écrit, juste pour elle parce qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne résisterait pas à la tentation de tout lire, même quand il demandait le contraire. En vérité, ses « arrête-toi là » signifiaient plutôt « continue, qu'on rigole un peu » et elle s'était faite piéger. Elle avait découvert une autre facette de lui derrière ses mots, non pas par ce qu'il disait –car il pouvait tout aussi bien mentir et elle ne lui faisait pas confiance– mais sur la façon dont il écrivait. Il était hésitant. Sauf son délire sur sa beauté évidemment, mais il avait toujours eu un égo plus gros que son… _égo_. Quoi qu'il en soit, il lui avait semblé plus humain brusquement, plus attachant aussi, et surtout plus proche d'Anaïa qu'il n'aurait dû l'être.

Un brusque sursaut de jalousie lui tordit le bas-ventre. Non pas d'Anaïa, qui avait bien le droit de créer un lien avec son père biologique –le seul qu'il lui reste, mais de Drago. Il avait Ky, et il conquérait Anaïa un peu plus chaque jour… Elle devait supporter les crises d'Anaïa et n'avait pas eu une seule discussion avec Kylian de toute sa vie.

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et les ravala. Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer. Dans quelques heures, quelques jours tout au plus, Ron se lancerait dans une bataille donc aucun d'entre eux ne sortirait réellement indemne. Et elle ne savait même pas encore de quel côté elle devrait se ranger puisqu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que ferait Drago. Se lancerait-il dans une contre-attaque en demandant la garde d'Anaïa ou savait-il que cela ne ferait pas reculer Ron ? Resterait-il les bras ballants à chercher un moyen d'éviter le drame ? Que ferait-il si Ron s'approchait d'une victoire ?

En se réinstallant sur le dos, elle imagina à quoi ressemblerait le procès et comprit qu'elle serait forcée de prendre parti. Sauf qu'elle ne pouvait soutenir ni l'un ni l'autre. Elle ne voulait pas récupérer Ky qui était le fils de Drago désormais, quoi que les gens puissent en dire. Elle n'avait donc aucune raison d'être avec Ron. Mais si Drago demandait la garde d'Anaïa en échange de celle de Ky pour se battre, elle ne pourrait pas non plus le soutenir. Et soutenir Drago, de toute façon, leur apporterait bien des problèmes à tous deux.

Elle appuya douloureusement ses doigts contre ses yeux clos et chercha une solution à ses soucis sans y parvenir. Elle devait savoir ce que ferait Drago, sur quoi se baserait sa défense, comment il comptait garder Ky et prouver qu'il était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui. Et pour ça, elle devait aller le voir. Un frisson d'appréhension grimpa le long de son corps et elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. 04h30. Rendre visite à son amant d'une nuit à cette heure ci n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qu'elle puisse avoir. Elle attendrait le jour.

Prendre cette décision la libéra d'un poids et elle se roula en boule sous son drap fin en laissant les bras de Morphée l'embrasser. Mais avant qu'elle ne sombre, un horrible pressentiment lui enserra la poitrine :

Entre un ancien vainqueur de Guerre aimé de tous et un ancien Mangemort… A qui des juges compétents iraient confier un enfant ? Elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

* * *

**Note _ **... C'est joyeux, pas vrai ?! xD Alors, je n'ai pas le droit de le dire... Mais Loufoca a dit un truc horrible en commentant ce chapitre. Et ce truc horrible est... ... ... Ok, Loufoca, je déconne ! Je me tairai. (Mais franchement, les gens, cette fille est folle à lier ! xD)

**Petites questions** _ 1. Alors, vous êtes heureuse que Jack ait une brosse à dent disponible ? (Bah oui, ça prouve qu'il a une bonne hygiène, un bon point pour lui.) ; 2. Et Dragounichou, vous l'aimez toujours autant ? Et la lettre tant attendue vous a plu ? :D ; 3. Paniquez-vous à l'idée de ce qui attend nos chers personnages ? ... ; 4. Qu'attendez-vous pour la suite, vous ? (Lâchez-vous, torpillez Ron & Jack, décrivez tous les fantasmes qu'éveillent le vil Drago en vous xD ... Nan, vous n'avez pas besoin de mes conseils en la matière, vous le faites déjà !) ; 5. Ce chapitre vous a plu ?

**_Dans le prochain épisode_** _ Une scène mère/fils... (OuiOui.) ; des potins & des journaux ; un frisson d'excitation (... xD comment je suis méchaaaante !) ; une intervention pas hyper désirée ; un Cam dépité ; des comédiens & des tas de mensonges... Et un sursaut de connerie quasi surnaturel.

**Bisous bisous, Review Review**

**Bewitch_Tales**


	17. Chapter 17

**Pairing ****– **Drago Malefoy / Hermione Granger. _ Et oui, enfin... :P _ et y'a toujours quelques couples qui tentent de passer faire coucou d'temps en temps.

**Genre ****– **Romance/Famille.

**Rating ****–** T. -non, mais je vous jure, rien ne va plus... D'accord, je l'admets, ça finira par se changer en M.

**Disclaimer ****–** Le monde & les personnages adultes appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne prends pas en compte l'épilogue du Tome 7.

**Note de l'auteure** – Coucou GLC (Gentils Lecteurs de mon Coeur xD -Non, je ne suis pas droguée, non non.) ; je vous remercie encore une fois pour tous vos gentils messages... :D Même si je mets parfois du temps à répondre, je les lis toujours avec beaucoup de plaisir !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira... Et ne vous donnera pas trop d'envies de meurtres. :P (Enfin, tant que ce n'est pas moi que vous rêvez de torpiller...)

* * *

**Un Air de Famille**

**Chapitre 17**

* * *

Kylian ne se souvenait plus très bien de la façon dont il s'était retrouvé dans cette étonnante situation. Il se rappelait d'avoir eu le visage enfoui sous sa couette, planté dans son oreiller, et d'avoir entendu la sonnette d'entrée. Il arrivait aussi à deviner qu'il avait attendu que quelqu'un aille ouvrir la porte sans que ça n'arrive jamais. Dondre avait dû partir faire des courses, comme tous les samedis matins depuis des années, et son père… Il s'était levé pour entendre les pas dans le couloir ou dans les escaliers, mais rien. Son père n'était pas encore rentré. Il avait jeté un coup d'œil à son réveil qui affichait six heures du matin et s'était demandé comment quelqu'un d'humain pouvait se permettre d'être debout si tôt. Finalement, il s'était résigné à enfiler son peignoir par-dessus son pyjama, avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée.

Face à la porte sur laquelle quelqu'un cognait frénétiquement, il s'était figé, brusquement effrayé par ce qui l'attendait derrière. Cette nuit là, il avait fait un horrible cauchemar où il se retrouvait toujours face à Ron Weasley, quoi qu'il fasse… Et lorsqu'il parvenait à s'enfuir et à retrouver son père –et Hermione une fois– Ron surgissait toujours de l'ombre pour leur faire du mal. Pourtant, il s'était résolu à ne pas avoir peur, parce que Gideon disait toujours qu'un Serpentard ne pouvait pas être lâche –contrairement à ce que les rumeurs racontaient.

Et voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait là, bêtement planté devant la dernière personne qu'il avait cru voir. Il s'était imaginé que son parrain Blaise pourrait venir lui annoncer « Ton père était triste et a trop bu, je le ramène » ou à un grand homme baraqué venu pour l'enlever et le ramener à son père biologique. Tout sauf à Hermione qui avait l'air aussi surprise que lui –sauf qu'il vivait ici tout de même, elle aurait pu réaliser qu'elle risquait de lui faire face. Apparemment, non. Elle esquissa un petit sourire gêné avant de bredouiller :

« Bonjour. Ton papa est là ?

-Non. Je ne crois pas. Vous voulez l'attendre ? »

Poli, il se poussa pour la laisser entrer et après avoir hésité une seconde, elle se glissa à l'intérieur, le cœur battant. Ky la contempla durant une bonne minute en réalisant qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux pour la toute première fois. Il l'avait vue avec Ana, avec son père, avec les Potter… Mais jamais seul à seule. Et il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre, quoi dire ou faire. Il se mit à se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre en la regardant, attendant qu'elle se retourne vers lui, puis quand elle le fit, il chercha à voir s'il lui ressemblait.

En vérité, il avait nettement plus de points communs physiques avec Ron, mais certains détails de son visage le liaient à Hermione : son nez tout d'abord, et un petit quelque chose dans son expression, sans compter ces fichues boucles qui lui pourrissaient la vie depuis tout petit. Elle lui sourit à nouveau, un peu plus franchement, et il fut saisi par une envie totalement stupide, celle de se précipiter dans ses bras, juste pour voir à quoi devait ressembler l'étreinte d'une mère.

Il s'efforça à rester figé, même s'il sentait que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle parut comprendre ce qu'il ressentait et s'avança en sa direction avec circonspection malgré tout. Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir le droit de le toucher, de passer ses cheveux dans ses boucles rousses ou de lui dire que tout irait bien puisqu'il semblait si effrayé et que son père n'était pas là pour le réconforter. Ky ravala brusquement ses larmes, avec un courage digne d'un Gryffondor et recula d'un pas. Il n'avait pas le droit, lui. Son père avait juré qu'ils resteraient tous les deux. Prendre un risque en se liant à Hermione Granger alors qu'il pouvait à tout moment se retrouver face à elle dans un tribunal…

Toutes ses barrières s'effondrèrent quand elle se pencha vers lui. Il avait un peu grandi et lui arrivait à peu près à la poitrine –alors qu'il arrivait encore à la taille de son père qui faisait une bonne tête de plus qu'Hermione– donc elle n'eut pas à faire beaucoup d'efforts pour planter son regard dans le sien. Instinctivement, Ky leva la main sur son visage et saisit une boucle brune rebelle dans sa main, avant de l'enrouler autour de ses doigts, comme un bambin pouvait le faire avec sa mère.

« Tu as exactement les mêmes, tu sais ? s'enquit Hermione avec un petit sourire.

-Oui. C'est normal… La faute à la génétique, marmonna-t-il en posant sa paume sur sa joue comme s'il n'avait jamais vu un autre être humain auparavant. Pour le cerveau, je suis plutôt content. Pour les cheveux, j'aurais pu m'en passer.

-Pour le cerveau ? » répéta-t-elle, un rire dans la voix.

Il s'empourpra violemment et cette façon de rougir rappela Ron à Hermione qui fit tout pour l'ignorer alors que Ky haussait les épaules en cherchant à se rattraper pour ne pas passer pour un vantard.

« Je ne me crois pas plus intelligent que les autres, hein. C'est juste que… Mon père m'a dit qu'à Poudlard, on vous appelait « Miss-je-sais-tout » et que je suis un peu comme ça moi aussi. Mais c'est parce que je travaille dur que j'ai de bonnes notes. Ce n'est pas juste parce que je suis intelligent. Enfin… Un peu intelligent.

-Ky, stop ! l'arrêta-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire. Je sais ce que c'est… J'ai été une Miss-je-sais-tout. Je connais le principe.

-Vous ne l'êtes plus ?

-Si, mais tout le monde s'y est fait. Je n'ai plus besoin de me cacher à la bibliothèque pour lire afin que mes amis ne me regardent pas comme si j'étais une folle dingue de rester enfermée en plein mois de juin. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire parce qu'il avait été dans la même situation durant les dernières semaines. Alors que tous les élèves fêtaient la fin des examens, leurs bonnes notes, et profitaient des derniers jours avec leurs amis, lui s'était installé dans un coin de la bibliothèque toutes les matinées pour commencer à étudier le programme de Deuxième Année. L'après-midi, par contre, il rejoignait ses amis dans le parc de Poudlard pour jouer au Quidditch, parce qu'il voulait tout de même entrer dans l'équipe l'année suivante. Il arriverait à concilier les deux, il en était persuadé.

En observant Hermione, il réalisa qu'elle était probablement l'une des seules personnes au monde à pouvoir exactement comprendre ce qui lui plaisait tant dans les livres. Ana aimait lire elle aussi, mais pas pour apprendre, pour le plaisir –elle pouvait se plonger dans des contes et des histoires rocambolesques avec un sourire imbécile sur les lèvres. Lui, même s'il adorait s'immerger dans l'imaginaire, tenait aussi à étudier des tas de sujets pour acquérir une réelle culture. Et ça, il savait qu'Hermione le partageait avec lui.

Il mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure et rompit le contact avec la peau d'Hermione, avant de marmonner, un peu moins sûr de lui :

« Vous voulez voir ma chambre ? »

Elle acquiesça lentement, sans comprendre pourquoi cela paraissait soudainement si important, mais le suivit jusqu'à une immense pièce où trônait encore une malle ouverte d'où s'échappaient quelques vêtements. Apparemment, il n'avait pas hérité de son côté maniaque –avoir été élevé avec un homme n'aidait probablement pas de toute façon. Elle admira les lieux, plus lumineux que toute la maison, le lit défait puisqu'il venait juste de se lever, remarqua une énorme peluche dragon dans un coin, des figurines sur les étagères, et pas mal de livres aussi. Beaucoup moins que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue néanmoins. Quand elle avait son âge, tout un pan de mur de sa chambre était recouvert d'étagères et de piles de livres.

Il remarqua son trouble et se décida à lui révéler son secret, celui qu'il dissimulait si fièrement depuis si longtemps. Avec un grand sourire de magicien, il appuya violemment son pied sur un petit coin de parquet juste à côté de son bureau et une latte se souleva brusquement, jusqu'à être à la verticale. Hermione haussa un sourcil interrogateur avant de s'approcher. Elle se figea en voyant ce que dissimulait le plancher : des livres, bien rangés, leur tranche tournée dans le même sens pour qu'on puisse en lire les titres.

« Ce sont des livres moldus. Mon père n'aurait pas apprécié de savoir… Enfin, je le croyais. Mais l'année dernière, il m'a offert l'Anthologie de Shakespeare, alors peut-être que je pourrais lui demander de me mettre des étagères en plus pour que je sorte tous mes livres de là.

-Tu en as d'autres ? s'étonna Hermione en observant l'agencement des manuels –tous traitaient de mécanique moldue et des sciences.

-Oui, ils sont disséminés un peu partout sous les planches. Ils sont rangés par genre et par sujet. »

Bon, peut-être était-il un peu maniaque finalement. Mais elle traitait ses livres avec la même considération, alors elle ne le prit pas pour un fou, contrairement à ce que Cameron aurait fait par exemple –Cameron pouvait mettre des chaussettes de couleurs différentes ce qui rendait Ky hystérique.

Hermione lui demanda de lui faire visiter le reste de sa chambre secrète et Ky s'emballa, allant d'un coin à un autre en soulevant les lattes du plancher, expliquant comment il avait commencé à faire ça, pourquoi, comment il s'y prenait pour acheter ses livres. Son plan était particulièrement bien rodé et Hermione fut impressionnée qu'il ait imaginé tout ça à l'âge de sept ans. Finalement, il lui montra la cachette sous son lit et elle découvrit quelques livres un peu plus étonnants : un d'éducation sexuelle, un sur les procédures de gardes d'enfants et un sur Harry, Ron et elle –l'une de ces fichues biographies qui envahissaient les librairies tous les ans à la date d'anniversaire de la guerre. Elle fronça les sourcils et il s'expliqua :

« Ce sont ceux qui ne plairaient _vraiment_ pas à mon père…

-Celui-ci aussi ? s'esclaffa-t-elle en lui désignant le livre « L'Encyclopédie Sexuelle des 12-15 ans » sans relever que ce n'était pas de son âge. Tu as peur qu'il ait de mauvaises surprises ? »

Ky rougit un peu avant de rire à son tour et d'hausser les épaules, un peu gauchement. Là encore, son mouvement rappela Ron à Hermione, mais elle tâcha de l'oublier tant Ky n'était pas Ron –physiquement peut-être, mais mentalement, pas du tout.

« Il n'est pas très doué pour parler de ça avec moi, c'est tout. »

Hermione eut très envie de répliquer que ceux qui le faisaient le mieux étaient les moins doués pour en parler, mais resta silencieuse en replaçant le livre à sa place sous une latte branlante du parquet, sous le lit. Elle garda le livre juridique néanmoins et lui désigna. Il sembla tout à coup bien plus triste et elle comprit qu'il avait voulu se renseigner au cas où ce qui devait se produire arriverait. Elle n'eut pas le temps de le rassurer qu'une planche du parquet fût violemment rabattue, provoquant un bruit sourd qui fit sursauter Ky. Hermione leva les yeux, accroupie auprès de l'enfant, derrière le lit, et aperçut le regard d'acier de Drago qui observa la chambre plongée dans le capharnaüm le plus total, son fils en pyjama, et Hermione… Qui sentit qu'il n'était pas franchement ravi de la voir –et il s'agissait là de l'euphémisme de l'année. La voix tremblante de rage et de fatigue, il demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Granger ? »

* * *

Anaïa se réveilla une heure plus tard, le corps endolori, la tête enflée comme un ballon. Elle n'avait pas été malade depuis des siècles, et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait dans un état nauséeux peu agréable juste à cause du lait de l'imbécile que fréquentait sa mère. Elle souleva les couvertures et se tira difficilement jusqu'à la chambre de cette dernière avec la ferme intention de se faire couver comme un bébé toute la journée –ce qui empêcherait qui plus est à sa mère de voir Jack.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre, elle comprit immédiatement que sa mère était partie –elle avait même fait son lit. Elle serra les poings si fort que ses ongles entrèrent dans ses paumes, provoquant une certaine douleur. Mais peu importait. Elle n'en revenait simplement pas que sa mère ait osé l'abandonner pour aller flirter –elle refusait d'imaginer qu'ils fassent plus, c'était sa mère après tout.

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir pour rejoindre son lit et y bouder jusqu'à la fin des vacances, lorsqu'un hibou apparut à la fenêtre. Elle croisa les doigts pour qu'il s'agisse de Grisaille ou d'un autre volatile appartenant aux Malefoy, puis reconnut la chouette qui apportait la Gazette du Sorcier à sa mère tous les jours. Elle récupéra le journal et laissa l'animal s'envoler. Avec un soupir, elle s'écroula sur le lit de sa mère, dépitée par ces vacances qui commençaient si mal. En fait, elle les avait attendues avec autant d'impatience que de craintes et comprenait désormais qu'elle avait eu raison d'avoir peur.

Mécaniquement, elle souleva le journal au-dessus de son visage en se demandant si le déchirer en mille morceaux pour exprimer son mécontentement serait suffisant, avant de se figer en voyant la Une. La Une où son visage, juste à côté de celui de Ky s'exposait. Elle se redressa d'un bond sur le lit en écarquillant les yeux. Puis lut le titre et sut que sa vie allait très bientôt tourner au cauchemar.

Le titre s'exposait juste au dessus de leurs photos, « _Echange d'Enfants à Sainte-Mangouste », _et quelques mots suivaient dessous, pour expliquer qui ils étaient : _Kylian Obéron Malefoy & Anaïa Weasley-Granger, deux enfants nés au même moment, placés dans la mauvaise famille._ Elle sentit son cœur se serrer et parcourut rapidement le reste de l'article où des « sources » racontaient qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie à sa place dans sa famille et avait toujours été une Serpentard, et où on plaignait le « pauvre jeune Weasley forcé de vivre avec un homme cruel, un Mangemort ». Le nom du journaliste coupa court à ses interrogations sur la stupidité des gens : Rita Skeeter. Evidemment.

Anaïa serra le torchon entre ses doigts et se dirigea vers la sortie avec la sensation que plus rien ne serait pareil. Elle se demanda comment les autres élèves la traiteraient l'année suivante et s'ils jugeraient Ky différemment. Puis, elle songea que les avocats et juges lisaient aussi la Gazette et que par conséquent, ils auraient cette vision-là de Drago Malefoy avant même qu'il puisse leur prouver le contraire. Sa vue fut soudain brouillée par les larmes et elle décida de se réfugier chez les Potter en attendant le retour de sa mère.

Elle se figea au bas des marches en entendant un cognement contre la porte. Le plus silencieusement possible, elle se glissa jusqu'au judas et regarda à l'extérieur : une dizaine d'hommes et de femmes armés d'appareils photos attendaient elle-ne-savait-quoi sur son perron. Elle se sentit faiblir et se laissa tomber au sol, la tête remplie du bourdonnement des voix et des flashs dans son dos. Des vautours. Ils y avaient eu droit à l'époque du divorce. De toute évidence, qu'Hermione Granger ait été au Premier Rang pendant la guerre leur donnait l'impression qu'ils pouvaient se mêler de toute sa vie…

Anaïa se recroquevilla dans ses propres bras et enfouit son visage contre ses genoux. Un bruit dans la cheminée la fit sursauter : était-il possible que les journalistes… Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant apparaître Harry qui se précipita vers elle, les traits tirés par l'inquiétude et la fatigue. Il s'était fait réveiller en sursaut cinq minutes plus tôt par une Ginny-Furie qui avait tendu la Gazette vers lui. Il n'avait pas hésité. Il savait comment ça fonctionnait et se tenait hors de toute histoire pouvant lui apporter l'intérêt des journaux –il avait pourtant subi les photographes à la naissance de chacun de ses enfants puis pendant le divorce de ses deux meilleurs amis. « _Monsieur Potter, comment vous sentez-vous à propos de cette histoire ?_ »… Il avait brisé l'appareil photo de ce vautour contre un mur, parce que c'était exactement ce qu'il se « sentait » l'envie de faire.

Cette fois, c'était différent : il savait que les deux enfants seraient des victimes parfaites et que les journalistes les viseraient en priorité, touchant leurs parents par la même occasion. Il jeta un coup d'œil par le judas à son tour, remarqua qu'ils étaient déjà là, encore plus nombreux que ce qu'il avait anticipé, et serra les dents en étouffant un juron. Il tendit la main vers Anaïa qui se leva tant bien que mal, avant de marmonner :

« Où est ta mère ? »

Anaïa haussa les épaules et Harry croisa les doigts pour qu'Hermione soit allée écraser ce cafard de Rita Skeeter. En un soupir, il tira Anaïa vers la cheminée afin qu'ils s'en aillent loin de cet endroit. Il savait que les photographes n'iraient pas chez lui, ils ne prendraient pas ce risque à moins d'être réellement stupides. Alors il s'échappa, sans lâcher Anaïa qui tremblait.

* * *

Drago attira Hermione vers la cuisine où il répéta sa question d'une voix encore plus violente que précédemment et Hermione posa mécaniquement une main sur son torse pour l'arrêter, pour le calmer, pour le toucher. Elle recula d'un pas en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle avait osé faire et Drago lui adressa un regard narquois. Par Merlin, elle avait touché bien plus que son torse ! Hermione Granger ne serait peut-être finalement que ça, une petite prude qui coucherait avec un type-banal-au-prénom-banal. Il secoua la tête en ressentant le besoin viscéral de changer ça, refusant de céder à sa Partie Sud le contrôle du Nord.

« Je voulais te parler, murmura-t-elle finalement, les joues rosies.

-Et au lieu de ça, tu as parlé à mon fils alors qu'il nous paraissait clair à tous les deux qu'il n'était pas possible d'agir ainsi. Es-tu stupide, Granger ?

-Je… J'ai été surprise, d'accord ?! Et tu as bien écrit des lettres à Ana, toi !

-Une lettre, rectifia Drago en levant le doigt. Une. L'a-t-elle lue ? (Hermione acquiesça.) Et toi ? (Nouvel hochement de tête, plus embarrassé.) Qu'en as-tu pensé ? »

Elle mordilla allégrement sa lèvre inférieure, résistant à l'envie phénoménale de lui expliquer à quel point ces mots l'avaient troublée, à quel point elle s'était sentie proche de lui d'un seul coup, à quel point elle avait eu envie d'en savoir plus… Elle ferma les yeux et s'adossa calmement au plan de travail afin de ne pas vaciller. Il lui semblait que le monde tout entier s'était mis à tourner à un rythme différent et qu'elle risquait de ne plus tenir le coup très longtemps.

Il parut pressentir sa faiblesse car il s'approcha d'elle, le corps tendu d'oser encore être si proche sans pouvoir faire plus. Si ce fichu Weasley n'avait pas débarqué sur le quai la veille, si lui n'était pas arrivé en retard… Peut-être se serait-il laissé à l'embrasser à nouveau. Personne ne l'aurait su, sauf Ky peut-être qui comprenait finalement mieux ces choses là que Drago le croyait. Mais ce serait resté leur secret, et il aurait potentiellement pu se remettre à coucher avec des brunes sans les appeler Granger au moment de la jouissance.

Il posa nonchalamment sa paume sur la joue rouge d'Hermione et elle écarquilla les yeux avant de froncer les sourcils. Elle ne voulait pas de ça, pas maintenant. Elle avait Jack. Elle aimait Jack. Il était gentil, patient, partageait ses buts et ses passions, elle pouvait pleurer dans ses bras et il savait toujours quoi dire ou faire au bon moment. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un baiser de Drago Malefoy, même si son cœur s'emballait dans sa poitrine et que toutes les cellules de son corps semblaient prêtes à converger vers ses lèvres pour ressentir quelque chose de plus fort.

Elle plaqua ses mains contre le torse de l'homme, prête à le repousser, et le vit tressaillir. Sa bouche se tordit en un petit sourire qu'elle ne put réfréner : elle était fière malgré tout de pouvoir provoquer cela chez lui. Il parut le comprendre et laissa glisser sa main dans le cou de la lionne, prête à l'attirer vers lui, mais déjà elle se crispait, se refusant à lui. Il avala difficilement sa salive. Il s'était laissé repousser l'année précédente, dans cette salle de bain, alors qu'ils étaient presque nus tous les deux, alors qu'il était tendu d'excitation. Cette fois, c'était à son tour de décider.

« Laisse-toi faire, Granger…

-On doit parler, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix trop tremblante pour être convaincante. Tu as dit qu'on ne devait pas se côtoyer…

-Je ne veux pas te côtoyer, railla-t-il, si proche de ses lèvres qu'elle-même entrouvrit les siennes. Je veux juste que ma bouche côtoie la tienne… »

Il se rapprocha encore, la frôla, et il sentit sa poitrine se soulever contre son torse. Elle était aussi troublée que lui, son corps tout entier la trahissait. Il avait juste à se pencher un peu plus et à…

« Papa ? »

Il se crispa et Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de s'échapper de son étreinte alors qu'il se tournait vers Ky qui, à la porte de la cuisine, les regardait bizarrement, ne comprenant franchement plus rien à ce qu'il se passait chez eux. Drago passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux, massa sa nuque une seconde, et observa Ky qui s'installait pour déjeuner, comme s'ils n'avaient pas une invitée –indésirable certes, ou trop désirable peut-être, mais une invitée tout de même. Drago compressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, une fois, puis une deuxième, comme si des mots voulaient s'en échapper mais qu'il ne savait pas encore lesquels choisir. Finalement, il soupira :

« Ky, tu peux nous laisser ?

-Pourquoi ? Sauf si vous comptez vous embrasser, je crois que je peux entendre ce que vous avez à dire… Ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais pas un peu concerné quand même, rappela-t-il mordant dans une pomme verte.

-Il n'a pas tort. »

Drago fusilla Hermione du regard : elle n'avait aucun droit d'exprimer un avis opposé au sien concernant leur… son fils. Il faillit se gifler d'avoir failli penser « leur ». Car s'il refusait totalement que Ron Weasley soit le père de son fils –puisque Ky avait déjà un père, mille fois mieux que le modèle de base– il avait du mal à faire de même avec Hermione. Après tout, Ky n'avait pas connu Pansy, et il ressemblait tant à un Monsieur-Je-Sais-Tout… Il espérait naïvement qu'Hermione pensait la même chose de son côté, qu'Anaïa était un peu sa fille à lui aussi. Il devait lui faire confiance, au moins un peu. Alors il acquiesça et elle s'installa près de Ky. L'enfant lui adressa un petit sourire et Drago serra les poings alors qu'Hermione demandait :

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- J'ai demandé à Blaise Zabini d'être mon avocat, admit Drago en s'asseyant en face d'elle, croisant ses mains devant lui. Je lui ai exposé la situation, et même s'il ne comprend pas pourquoi je n'accepte pas que Ky parte avec Weasmoche et qu'Ana vienne ici… Il va s'en charger. C'est un bon avocat.

-Ron aussi en engagera un bon, répliqua Hermione en entortillant ses doigts devant elle, menaçant parfois de frôler ceux de Drago. Il avait l'air plutôt déterminé hier… »

Ky s'esclaffa en repensant à la lettre de Cameron qu'il avait reçu la veille et son père se tourna vers lui pour l'interroger sur sa soudaine hilarité. Hermione parut comprendre ce qui faisait rire l'enfant et sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Elle devait dire la vérité à Drago avant que Ky fasse une bourde. Leur nuit aurait dû rester secrète, mais ne l'était finalement plus du tout, en grande partie à cause de son incapacité à tenir sa fille –et à lui éviter toute situation désagréable, puisqu'Anaïa s'emportait trop facilement. Et cette nuit inoubliable risquait de leur apporter des tas d'ennuis en fin de compte. Elle savait déjà que Ron n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir si la situation lui échappait. Au cours de la nuit, elle avait bien réfléchi au plan que pouvait concocter l'avocat de son ex-mari, et se devait de l'expliquer à Drago afin de jauger de sa réaction. Mais avant tout, elle devait admettre que le secret n'en était plus un.

« Ron sait pour nous, soupira-t-elle en craignant brusquement qu'il perde la tête.

-Quoi ? »

Ce simple mot explosa dans l'air en mille particules et Hermione tenta de ne pas oublier de respirer. Mais la colère de Drago était si bouillante, si vive, qu'elle se mit à imaginer qu'il puisse redevenir le Serpentard de Poudlard, celui qui n'était pas juste irascible, mais aussi particulièrement brutal. Elle vit son corps se tendre, et il s'apprêtait à lui crier dessus, à lui hurler qu'elle n'était qu'une petite idiote d'avoir osé parler d'eux à ses crétins d'amis, mais Ky intervint, pressentant de danger.

« C'est de ma faute papa ! (Drago se tourna vers lui d'un seul mouvement et Ky expliqua :) C'est moi qui l'ai dit à Anaïa et elle… Elle était en colère contre Hermione et contre Supernaze…

-Supernaze ? répétèrent Drago et Hermione d'une même voix.

-Euh… L'homme qui… Il s'appelle Jack.

-Le-type-banal-au-prénom-banal, conclut Drago avec un petit ricanement, totalement fan du surnom que Kylian et Anaïa avaient trouvé au petit-ami d'Hermione –qui elle, appréciait moyennement.

-Anaïa était en colère et elle a craché le morceau, conclut Ky avec une petite grimace. Ne lui en veux pas, d'accord ? C'était juste… tu sais, comme toi quand tu fais des choses débiles parce que tu es furieux. »

Drago enfouit son visage dans ses paumes un instant. Bien sûr qu'il lui en voulait, mais il avait surtout envie de demander à son fils pourquoi il avait ressenti le besoin de parler de ce qu'il avait vu à Anaïa. Puis il se souvint que les deux enfants désiraient les caser Hermione et lui, et que les voir ensemble avait dû leur paraître une grande avancée. Il lui fallut quelques secondes de plus pour comprendre qu'en plus de ça, Anaïa détestait sûrement Jack –on ne donnait pas un surnom comme Supernaze à une personne appréciée– et que c'était à cause de lui. Non pas qu'il puisse imaginer une seule seconde que cet homme puisse combler Hermione et mériter une place dans la vie de sa fille –_Celle d'Hermione, pas la mienne_, se morigéna-t-il- mais il se doutait qu'Anaïa le repoussait surtout à cause de lui. A cause de lui, et de ce que sa mère et lui avaient fait.

Il grommela entre ses paumes. Cette nuit de sexe avait été la pire erreur de sa vie. Il ne parvenait plus à se sortir Hermione Granger de la tête –Blaise avait d'ailleurs passé plus de temps à parler d'elle que du procès. Il crevait d'envie de recommencer. Tous les Weasley, les Potter, et il ne savait qui encore, connaissaient la vérité, et elle finirait forcément par éclater au grand jour. Et il y avait le pire.

« Weasley va se servir de ça contre moi.

-Oui, probablement…

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Ky avec une innocence qui rassura légèrement Drago. Monsieur Weasley et Hermione avaient déjà divorcé depuis longtemps, il est remarié, il a un enfant… Je ne vois pas en quoi ce que vous avez fait est mal, si ?

-Ce n'est pas mal, grimaça Hermione en voyant que Drago ne tenait pas à répondre –il n'était clairement pas doué pour parler de sexe aux enfants apparemment. C'est juste que dans les procès comme celui ci, les deux partis provoquent l'autre, et se servent de tout ce qui peut les aider à gagner. Que ton père et moi ayons...

-Fait l'amour, compléta Ky sans prêter attention au grondement de désapprobation paternel.

-Fait l'amour va probablement être utile à Ron. Il pourra dire qu'on a fait ça dans son dos, que toi et Anaïa vous vous êtes vus souvent avant Poudlard, qu'on s'est tous vus… Et qu'il est le seul à ne pas avoir pu te rencontrer. Qu'on t'a caché donc.

-Mais… Vous n'étiez même pas au courant pour Ana et moi quand vous l'avez fait ! Et j'ai rencontré Monsieur Weasley et tout ce que j'y ai gagné c'est un poignet cassé. »

L'air d'inquiétude toute maternelle qui se peignit sur le visage d'Hermione arracha un sourire à Drago qui la rassura d'un coup d'œil. Oui, il l'avait soigné. Non, elle n'avait pas à vérifier. Il s'était très bien occupé de Ky pendant toutes ces années, elle n'allait pas se mettre à douter de lui quand même ! Hermione étant trop fixée sur l'apparence de son fils, à la recherche d'une preuve de traumatisme, Drago reprit son explication à sa place.

« L'avocat de Weasmoche se fichera des dates. Il estimera qu'on savait déjà à ce moment là et qu'on a voulu évincer son client. En résumé, Weasley va être victime d'une machination ou…

-Mais c'est totalement faux ! s'exclama Ky qui ne savait pas encore que pendant les procès, les mensonges étaient monnaie courante.

-Peu importe, mon grand. Ils auront certaines informations et les manipuleront pour qu'elles aient l'air différentes de ce qu'elles sont en réalité. En résumé, ils prendront les faits et en feront une interprétation personnelle.

-Alors… Alors on va perdre ? »

Ky parut si paniqué qu'Hermione ne put s'empêcher de passer un bras par-dessus ses épaules. Elle croisa le regard de Drago qui après avoir hésité une nanoseconde, la laissa faire. Ils étaient en sécurité dans cette maison, rien ne pourrait les atteindre. Si Hermione voulait en profiter pour consoler Ky, il pouvait la laisser faire, même si cette image mettait son cœur sans dessus dessous.

La question de son fils lui tourna en boucle dans la tête pendant de longues minutes. Il savait pertinemment qu'il avait peu de chance, mais refusait de céder sans se battre, quitte à fuir à l'autre bout du monde dans le cas où il perdrait. Blaise avait déjà conçu un plan de défense, car il se doutait que Ron commencerait d'abord par se servir de son impulsivité, de sa colère… Et de cela, il y avait de nombreux témoins : gobelins, sorciers du Ministère, sans compter sa crise sur le quai la veille. Il se demanda si les Potter témoigneraient contre lui, parce qu'ils avaient semblé prêts à protéger Ky de Ron. Mais le protégeraient-ils lui, leur ennemi ? Et Hermione le ferait-elle ?

Il la contempla une seconde alors qu'elle tentait de rassurer Ky en lui racontant que Blaise était un très bon avocat et qu'elle avait perdu plusieurs fois contre lui –Blaise défendait parfois les pires ordures et parvenait à les faire libérer. Elle semblait être de son côté. Le serait-elle encore lorsqu'il lui exposerait le plan de son meilleur ami ? Il soupira et se décida à le savoir immédiatement.

« Ky, tu peux nous laisser cinq minutes ? S'il te plait. »

Ky acquiesça lentement avant de se détacher de l'étreinte d'Hermione qui sembla alors minuscule. Drago esquissa un sourire en voyant son fils quitter les lieux, toujours vêtu de son pyjama Dragons et Chaudrons trop petit pour lui. Il concentra alors son attention sur l'ancienne Gryffondor en se demandant s'il pouvait juste l'embrasser et ne rien lui dire du tout. Il s'efforça à chasser cette pensée de son esprit et inspira profondément sous son regard pénétrant. Il se souvint d'avoir écrit à Anaïa que sa mère avait été « étonnante » et réalisa que son autre mère l'était aussi, d'une façon bien différente. Avec Ky, avec Ana aussi, elle paraissait si solide que rien n'aurait pu la désarçonner. Maintenant seule face à lui, elle paraissait prête à s'écrouler. Il comprit aussi qu'il s'apprêtait à lui asséner un dernier coup.

« Je vais demander la garde d'Ana. »

Hermione cessa un instant de respirer, mais elle s'y était tant attendu, avait tant réfléchi au cours de la nuit, que cela ne la surpris pas tant que ça. Elle savait qu'il agissait ainsi parce qu'il le devait, qu'il espérait que Ron changerait d'avis… Mais elle savait que cela n'arriverait pas. Ron n'avait que faire d'Anaïa, il se fichait aussi éperdument de la blesser elle. Il ne cesserait pas de se battre pour sauver les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde sept ans plus tôt. Il se moquait du passé, s'intéressait uniquement à l'avenir et à ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir.

Elle sentit des sanglots enfler dans sa gorge et Drago posa sa main sur la sienne. Elle se recula vivement, comme s'il l'avait brûlée, et il comprit que plus jamais il ne pourrait l'embrasser. Elle ravala ses larmes, si difficilement qu'elle eut l'air de suffoquer, et débita à toute allure :

« Je peux être de ton côté si tu ne fais pas ça. On peut être ensemble, tous les deux, contre Ron. Tu le sais. Il suffirait qu'on explique qu'on veut juste que les choses restent comme elles sont, qu'on aime nos enfants, que… Je ne sais pas moi, mais on peut trouver un moyen, prouver qu'Ana m'aime, que Ky t'aime, qu'ils sont heureux dans leur famille respective, que les changer de foyer maintenant pourrait les traumatiser, qu'il est trop tard…

-Hermione. »

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. Il porta un instant ses doigts à ses lèvres, comme pour demander à sa bouche qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'un seul coup, mais au moins cela avait fait taire Hermione qui le scrutait, pleine d'espoir. Mais il avait proposé la même chose à Blaise qui avait exposé deux failles dans son plan, deux failles qu'il expliqua calmement à son amante d'une nuit, priant pour qu'elle comprenne et que ça ne brise pas définitivement le semblant de relation qu'il avait tissé avec Anaïa, le début qui s'annonçait prometteur entre Hermione et Ky, et ce qu'il y avait entre eux deux.

« Premièrement, je ne peux pas te faire confiance à ce sujet et tu le sais. Qui me dit que tu ne changeras pas d'avis sous la pression ? Tu aimes les Weasley, ils sont comme une seconde famille pour toi, tout comme tu aimes les Potter. Tu n'approuves peut-être pas ce que veux faire Weasmoche, mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu ne pourras pas tourner le dos à tous ces gens comme ça…

-Je me battrai autant pour Ana que tu le ferais pour Ky !

-Deuxièmement, continua Drago sans faire attention à son intervention. Tu sais parfaitement comment cela finira si nous nous lions tous les deux. Weasley va se servir de ça, du fait qu'on ait couché ensemble, du fait qu'on puisse voir les enfants. Il demandera à voir Ky, et je le refuserai, il répliquera que toi tu le vois… Et nous serons tous les deux considérés comme des égoïstes qui se liguent contre le pauvre Ronald Weasley. Ils penseront qu'on veut former une sorte de famille sans l'intégrer. Et ce sera fichu. Je perdrais Ky.

-Et Ana dans tout ça ? s'écria Hermione, toute trace de peine disparaissant pour laisser place à une rage brûlante. Est-ce que tu penses à ce qu'elle va ressentir ? Elle rêve de te connaître, et voilà que tu vas te servir d'elle comme d'une monnaie d'échange ?! Monnaie que Ron refusera d'ailleurs et tu en es conscient… Ce n'est pas lui que tu fais souffrir, c'est moi !

-Il attaque, j'attaque, c'est tout.

-Si tu t'en prends à Ana, je… Je serais forcée de…

-Ne fais pas ça. Ne me lance pas de menaces surréalistes.

-Laisse-moi en dehors de tout ça alors. Laisse Ana en dehors de tout ça. »

C'était une supplique, si désespérée qu'il faillit flancher. Lui aussi se sentait immonde d'oser agir de cette façon. Il se servait d'Ana, la mettait au milieu d'un combat qu'il ne voulait pas lui imposer, alors que sa mère voulait juste la protéger et que Weasley se moquait totalement de son existence. Elle aurait pu rester en dehors de ce procès, le voir de loin en priant simplement pour que Ky reste avec son père et qu'ils reprennent le cours de leur vie… Et au lieu de ça, elle aurait peur, tout comme lui. Il se dégoûtait lui-même de lui infliger ce supplice, mais Blaise comptait sur ce plan : Ron flancherait peut-être après tout, si le reste des Weasley lui intimait de faire attention à Hermione, de sauvegarder la petite Ana puisqu'elle faisait tout de même partie de leur famille. Il devait faire confiance à Blaise.

« Je suis désolé, Granger. »

Elle se fichait de ses excuses. Elle se leva d'un bond et il crut un instant qu'elle allait le frapper. Mais non, elle sortit simplement de la cuisine en courant presque, voulant le fuir lui. Elle avait espéré qu'il serait plus censé que Ron, qu'il protégerait un peu Ana… Elle avait cru en lui, en sa lettre, en ses mots, en ce semblant d'amour.

Il la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle atteigne la porte, remarquant que Ky était assis dans les escaliers, stupéfié. Il ne voulait pas faire peur à son fils et desserra son emprise autour des poignets d'Hermione. Il n'avait pas l'intention de la faire souffrir, il désirait simplement qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait le faire, sans quoi il n'aurait jamais aucune chance de garder Ky et il le savait : comment aurait-il pu, lui Mangemort, gagner contre un Héros de Guerre ?

« Granger… je n'ai pas le choix.

-On a toujours le choix, rétorqua-t-elle froidement, les yeux brillants de larmes qu'elle peinait à contenir, refusant de craquer devant Ky qui s'était levé pour s'approcher d'eux.

-Non. Ça c'est une idée que les gens comme toi ont dans la tête… Moi, je… Je n'ai que ce choix là, à moins de vouloir prendre le risque de le perdre. Je ne peux pas le perdre, Granger.

-Et je ne perdrais pas Ana. Même si je dois m'en prendre à toi pour ça.

-Ne sois pas stupide, reste…

-En dehors de tout ça ?! Tu menaces de me prendre ma fille et tu crois quoi ? Que je vais rester les bras ballants à vous observer vous entretuer Ron et toi ?! Ce n'est pas un jeu ! J'ai cru que toi au moins, tu serais fair-play là-dedans, que tu jouerais sur ta relation avec Ky pour te défendre parce que quiconque vous voit ensemble n'a aucun doute : tu es son père ! Et au lieu de ça, tu vas t'embourber dans une bataille sans te soucier des blessures que tu infligeras aux autres. Je savais que Ron n'en aurait rien à faire d'Ana et moi. Je pensais que toi tu… comprendrais. »

Elle s'échappa alors de son étreinte et se rua vers la porte sans un regard de plus, disparaissant dans les landes dès qu'elle fut capable de transplaner, laissant derrière elle deux personnes qui n'auraient même pas su quoi lui répondre. Drago referma la porte et se laissa glisser sur son battant, jusqu'à ce que Ky vienne se blottir entre ses bras, tel un bébé qu'il n'était plus. Drago resserra sa prise autour de lui en se demandant une fois encore s'il serait capable de vivre sans lui.

* * *

Hermione réapparut près du jardin des Potter, à deux pas de la barrière de bois qui délimitait l'emplacement de la maison –et donc la limite du transplanage. Elle resta une seconde sur place, les battements de son cœur troublant son corps entier. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ait pu tomber dans le panneau, elle, elle qui était censée être si brillante et pleine d'intuition, qui s'était cru solide, hermétique aux tentatives de Drago Malefoy. _Tu parles _! Elle se moqua d'elle-même puis fit un pas pour pousser le portillon, prête à insulter Drago avec ses amis en espérant qu'elle se sentirait mieux ensuite.

Elle sursauta en entendant une sirène, comme celle de la police, résonner dans toute la maison, envahissant le quartier sorcier. Harry apparut brusquement, baguette en main, et elle se demanda si la guerre recommençait. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, lança un sortilège dans les airs, et la sirène s'arrêta d'hurler aux oreilles d'Hermione qui s'avança vers son meilleur ami. Il remarqua tout de suite que ça n'allait pas et cru un instant qu'elle craignait une nouvelle fugue d'Anaïa.

« Ana est là, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Elle… Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?! s'étonna Hermione en fronçant les sourcils, stupéfaite que sa fille de presque douze ans n'ait pas pu rester seule juste deux heures, avant de se rappeler de la sirène. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Viens, rentrons. On en parlera à l'intérieur. »

Il la poussa devant lui, referma soigneusement la porte avant d'y lancer un sort et Hermione se mit à sérieusement angoisser. Elle voulait voir Ana, immédiatement. Elle tourna sur elle-même, à la recherche de sa fille et l'aperçu, assise dans la cuisine en compagnie de Cameron, Logan et Quincy. Ginny s'agitait derrière les fourneaux, comme à son habitude, laissant derrière elle un parfum de cookies au chocolat particulièrement appétissant. Harry serra la main d'Hermione dans la sienne puis l'attira vers la cuisine. Anaïa jeta à sa mère un regard mauvais et celle-ci n'y comprit pas grand chose. Elle était partie seulement deux heures. Le monde s'était-il fait prendre d'assaut pendant ce court laps de temps ?

Son regard se posa brusquement sur le journal qui reposait sur la table et elle s'en saisit en reconnaissant Anaïa et Kylian à la Une. Elle parcourut les quelques phrases qui s'exposaient là, portant encore un peu plus atteinte à sa santé mentale et finit par déchirer violemment le torchon. Sa réaction lui valut de nombreux regards soucieux et Cameron ne put s'empêcher de marmonner :

« Génial, et comment je fais pour lire les Aventures de Fergusson le Loup-Garou maintenant ? Il était sur le point d'arracher la tête du Vampire Sanguinaire la semaine dernière… »

Le regard noir d'Anaïa fit mourir les mots dans sa bouche et il se remit à mâchonner sa tartine alors qu'Harry posait sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione, l'air soucieux.

« Hermione, est-ce que ça va ?

-Il y avait beaucoup de journalistes ? répondit-elle, la voix vibrante de colère.

-Quoi ?

-Devant la maison, est ce qu'il y avait beaucoup de journalistes ? C'est bien pour ça que tu as ramené Ana ici, non ?

-Oui. Et ils étaient une quinzaine il y a une heure. Le chiffre a dû doubler maintenant. J'ai demandé à Bill de me ramener d'autres journaux pour voir s'ils évoquent aussi le sujet. Luna a promis de ne pas en parler dans le Chicaneur tant que tu n'auras rien à lui raconter qui puisse être… dans le style du magazine. Mais tu fais la couverture du Sorcière Hebdo apparemment.

-Sous quel titre ? « _La femme qui passait la pire journée de son existence _» ? »

Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise libre et Ginny posa une tasse de café devant elle. Hermione la remercia avant d'avaler quelques gorgées du précieux nectar, tout en réalisant que ça n'aiderait probablement pas à la calmer. Harry vint finalement s'installer à côté d'elle, l'estomac trop noué pour avaler quoi que ce soit, et lui demanda tout en craignant la réponse :

« Où étais-tu ce matin ?

-Chez Malefoy, répondit-elle sans hésiter, puisqu'elle était venue pour le torpiller, le critiquer jusqu'à ce que ses oreilles sifflent à l'autre bout du pays.

-Quoi ?! Pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu… »

Harry s'interrompit et jeta un coup d'œil aux enfants qui avaient très bien compris ce qu'il allait dire et qui se moquèrent de lui à l'aide du même sourire railleur. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers Harry, prête à lui expliquer qu'elle était certes une femme, qu'elle s'était bêtement laissée conduire par ses hormones dix mois plus tôt, mais que ça ne se reproduirait plus jamais. Mais elle remarqua qu'Anaïa avait cessé de bouder et qu'un petit sourire ravi se formait sur ses lèvres. Elle avait cru qu'elle était avec Jack. Evidemment. Elle soupira, plus épuisée que jamais, et préféra expliquer les choses à sa fille –les faisant également comprendre à Harry, son idiot d'ami, par la même occasion.

« Ana, pas la peine de sourire comme ça, il ne s'est rien passé. Enfin, si, ton géniteur est encore plus… (Elle compressa ses lèvres, à la recherche d'un mot assez violent sans être vulgaire et laissa rapidement tomber.) Nous avons simplement parlé de ce qui allait bientôt se passer. J'espérais tomber sur un accord avec lui, mais apparemment, son cher avocat –j'ai nommé Blaise-Zabini-Mangemort-et-fier-de-l'être- a une idée différente de la mienne sur la façon dont on doit appréhender les choses… Par conséquent, je me demande vraiment comment je choisis les hommes avec qui je passe huit ans ou huit heures. »

Elle repoussa sa tasse et laissa tomber son front contre la table, comme pour réveiller ses neurones qui lui faisaient cruellement défaut. Cameron et Anaïa échangèrent un regard par dessus leurs bols de céréales et Quincy esquissa un sourire. _Huit heures, ah oui quand même_… Logan même sembla amusé, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry les regarde tour à tour en leur demandant de sortir. Lorsque ce fut fait –à grands coups de « C'est injuste » et « On a faim nous »– il reporta son attention sur Hermione qui se noyait apparemment dans cette affaire.

« Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris d'aller le voir ? Qu'est-ce que tu espérais ?

-Qu'il soit moins stupide que Ron, admit-elle en se redressant, les yeux embués de larmes. J'ai cru qu'il pourrait la jouer différemment, faire simplement comprendre que sa relation avec Ky est réelle et qu'on ne pourrait pas la briser même si on voulait. Et au lieu de ça, il va se servir d'Ana. Il sait parfaitement que ça va lui faire du mal, et il s'en fiche.

-C'est Drago Malefoy, rappela Ginny en se rapprochant. Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

-Vous allez me trouver idiote d'avoir pu croire qu'il ait changé ? Qu'il n'est plus ce gamin égoïste prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins ? »

Ginny et Harry partagèrent une grimace significative et Hermione étouffa un rire triste en essuyant ses larmes qui coulaient désormais sans vergogne sur ses joues. Elle se sentait bête en tout cas, d'avoir espéré que Drago et elle pourraient jouer le même jeu sans blesser personne, sans qu'il fasse du tord à la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Harry, en une bête tentative d'humour, passa son bras autour de ses épaules et suggéra :

« Il est peut-être si doué au lit qu'il t'a fait oublier qui il était vraiment… Une petite fouine sautillante ! »

Elle se remémora cette histoire et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Oui, ça devait être ça. Elle oublia la lettre, oublia le regard plein de fureur paternelle qu'il avait adressé à Ron, oublia la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, la tendresse de ses mouvements lorsqu'il était en elle… Elle effaça tout ça, ou au moins, elle essaya. Elle devait l'oublier.

Drago Malefoy devait redevenir la fouine sautillante. Son ennemi. Hélas, pas le seul…

* * *

Drago avait renvoyé Ky dans sa chambre, lui demandant implicitement de le laisser un peu seul avant de lui poser un million de questions. Il s'écroula sur le canapé du salon et se servit un verre de cognac d'un coup de baguette magique, agacé que Dondre ne soit pas encore revenu des courses. Avec une grimace, il avala quelques gorgées d'alcool –qu'il détestait en vérité, mais il trouvait cela plus masculin de boire du cognac qu'un verre de vin, surtout dans ce genre situation. Il n'était qu'un pauvre imbécile, voilà à quoi il pensait, et pour s'arrêter d'y penser, se saouler était probablement la solution.

Hélas pour lui, il tenait extrêmement bien l'alcool, la faute aux litres que Blaise lui faisait ingurgiter après-guerre parce qu'il était presque en pleine dépression –enfin, il l'était en vérité, mais avait refusé de l'admettre. Il avait suivi son meilleur ami, et à cause de ça, il pouvait boire sans ressentir le moindre effet. Déprimant. Rien ne fonctionnait comme il le souhaitait.

Evidemment, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'Hermione lui saute dans les bras en s'exclamant : « Oh, merci de vouloir me voler ma fille, et si nous allions faire l'amour maintenant ? » mais au moins aurait-elle pu essayer de comprendre. Une petite voix lui souffla qu'à sa place, il aurait réagi exactement de la même façon et il fit mine de ne pas l'entendre. Vu qu'elle était dans sa tête, elle ne s'offensa pas outre mesure, et il se remit à siroter son alcool.

Des coups à la porte le firent sursauter et il se mit à croiser les doigts pour qu'il s'agisse d'Hermione, une Hermione en pleurs qui lui tomberait dans les bras et lui promettrait d'accepter son plan stupide. Il pourrait alors expliquer à Anaïa que tout irait bien, qu'il ne l'enlèverait jamais à sa maman… Et ils vivraient heureux pour toujours. Il se pinça le creux du coude, là où cela faisait très mal parce que les veines étaient plus visibles et donc atteignables, et se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte. Il forma sur son visage l'air le plus coupable qu'il avait à disposition, sans se douter qu'il avait l'air beaucoup plus coupable avant, et ouvrit pour se retrouver face aux deux personnes qu'il avait le moins envie de voir.

« Père, mère ? Qu'est-ce que vous… »

Lucius tendit la Gazette juste sous son nez, tremblant de rage, et Drago mit donc du temps à comprendre ce qui le mettait dans cet état. Anaïa. Ky. Echange. Les mots tournèrent dans sa tête quelques secondes avant qu'il ne murmure une injure dans sa barbe inexistante. Lucius le poussa brutalement pour entrer dans la maison et Drago n'eut pas le cœur à les mettre dehors. Il referma la porte derrière eux et remarqua que sa mère pleurait à chaudes larmes, ce qui ne lui allait pas du tout –comme la plupart des émotions humaines.

« Puis-je savoir ce que signifie tout ce cirque ?! » hurla Lucius, le visage rouge et boursoufflé, ce qui donna à Drago envie de rire.

Ky apparut en haut des escaliers et en un signe discret, son père lui ordonna de retourner se terrer dans sa chambre. Il valait mieux laisser passer l'orage avant que Ky ne se retrouve face à Lucius et Narcissa. Drago poussa un bref soupir de soulagement quand son fils se cacha et il reporta son attention sur ses parents qui avaient l'air d'avoir participé à une guerre depuis le réveil.

« On devrait peut-être aller s'asseoir, boire un verre et essayer d'en parler sans crier…

- C'est un Weasley !

- Un Granger aussi, ne put s'empêcher de corriger Drago. Et je préfère prendre en compte cette partie là si vous voulez bien.

- Cette fille est une sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! Et lui n'est qu'un traître à son sang ! Kylian n'est pas notre petit-fils ! Depuis quand le savais-tu ?

- L'année dernière, admit Drago en un soupir avant d'entendre sa mère pousser un petit cri sanglotant risible. Par Merlin, mère, cessez de pleurer ! Personne n'est mort ! »

Narcissa sanglota de plus belle, en proie à une vraie crise de larmes, et Drago s'en voulut presque d'avoir crié, mais l'état dans lequel ils se mettaient était proprement ridicule. Même lui n'avait pas été choqué, ou du moins, il avait eu la délicatesse de laisser la tempête éclater à l'intérieur de son corps et non d'en faire subir les conséquences à tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Mais ses parents étaient ainsi : masque de froideur implacable en public et absolument infernaux en famille. Drago regrettait secrètement de ne pas faire partie du public.

Lucius froissa violemment la Gazette et se dirigea vers le petit salon pour se servir un verre –il en avait besoin– tout en tirant Narcissa sous le bras. Il l'installa d'un mouvement sur un fauteuil, comme si elle ne valait guère mieux qu'une poupée et se mit à boire alors que Drago restait adossé à la porte. Il songea à ce qu'avait dit son père une minute plus tôt : traître à son sang et Sang-de-Bourbe. Il en avait presque oublié tout cela, trop obnubilé par les personnes plus que par leur pureté.

Son père lui avait appris lorsqu'il était enfant qu'un traître à son sang ne valait guère mieux qu'un animal et qu'ils ne méritaient pas la moindre considération. Il haïssait également les Sang-de-Bourbe mais les estimait moins coupables : un traître à son sang choisissait son destin alors qu'un Sang-de-Bourbe n'en était pas responsable. Cependant, ce n'était pas pour cette stupide raison qu'il préférait Hermione à Weasley. Premièrement, elle était bien plus saine d'esprit –qui pouvait élever un enfant pendant des années et se ficher de lui si brusquement ? Et deuxièmement, Weasmoche était bien loin d'avoir un postérieur aussi attrayant que celui d'Hermione.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'eut pas la moindre d'envie d'expliquer son point de vue à son père –une remarque sur les fesses d'une Sang-de-Bourbe lui aurait valu une bonne dizaine de coups de canne quand il était adolescent. Il voulait simplement que tous les deux s'en aillent. Il ne supportait pas de voir sa mère pleurnicher sans aucune pudeur, et se sentait ridiculement petit quand son père criait.

« Que comptes-tu faire, Drago ? demanda durement Lucius en posant son verre vide sur la table basse.

-Comment ça, ce que je compte faire ?

-Cet enfant ne peut plus vivre ici, et nous devons absolument récupérer cette… Anaïa, conclut-il après un coup d'œil au journal. C'est elle l'héritière des Malefoy, et non ce gamin au sang aussi impur que…

-Ky est mon fils, père. Je ne l'abandonnerai pas. »

Le visage de Lucius devint encore plus rouge, jusqu'à ce que son cou tout entier face de même alors que Narcissa regardait son fils pour la première fois en ayant l'air de le prendre pour un fou. Pourquoi les gens ne pouvaient-ils pas simplement comprendre que Ky était la personne qui comptait le plus au monde à ses yeux, qu'importait son sang ? Pourquoi aurait-il dû prêter la moindre attention à la pureté de celui qu'il considérait comme son fils et demander la garde d'une enfant dont il ne savait rien ? Il pourrait aimer Ana, il le savait, mais elle n'était qu'une inconnue avec des points communs avec lui, une jeune fille qu'il espérait voir grandir, sans pour autant en éprouver un besoin viscéral. Ses sentiments pour Ky étaient clairs. Ceux pour Anaïa étaient encore à définir, et le temps s'en chargerait.

« As-tu perdu l'esprit ? hurla finalement Lucius en s'approchant de lui, presque aussi menaçant que lorsque Drago était petit. Cet enfant n'est pas un Malefoy, il n'a rien à faire dans notre famille. Et cette Anaïa doit vivre parmi les siens.

-Et elle vit parmi les siens, que tu les considères comme tel ou non.

-Drago… »

Lucius parut sur le point de lui envoyer mille remarques acerbes au visage, mais se retint juste à temps. Il ne parlait plus à un enfant impressionnable, mais à un homme qui pouvait faire ses choix tout seul, qu'il les approuve ou non. Pourtant, Drago ne désirait pas s'embarrasser d'eux, de leur pression et de leurs questions. Il savait pertinemment que son père ne tarderait pas à le menacer : plus d'argent, plus de ci ou de ça… Tant que Lucius était vivant, rien ne lui appartenait en dehors de la maison –cadeau de mariage des parents de Pansy– et des meubles –cadeaux de ses parents à lui. Le reste, tout ce qu'il s'achetait au quotidien, était pris avec l'argent du coffre fort des Malefoy, et si Lucius lui en bloquait le contenu… Il préféra ne pas y penser.

Une étincelle de génie s'alluma dans l'esprit de Drago quand il réalisa qu'il pouvait très bien leur dire une moitié de vérité, celle qu'il avait donnée entière à Hermione un peu plus tôt et qui l'avait rendue si hystérique. Il pouvait leur mentir. Il l'avait fait des milliers de fois auparavant.

« Je vais tenter d'obtenir la garde d'Anaïa, tout en tâchant de conserver celle de Ky.

-Vraiment ? pépia Narcissa, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots qui donnèrent encore à Drago envie de s'esclaffer avec cruauté.

-Oui, vraiment.

-Donc… Cette enfant pourra prendre notre nom ? L'as-tu rencontrée ?

-Oui, père.

-Penses-tu qu'elle conviendra mieux que ce Kylian ? »

Drago serra les poings mais acquiesça. Oui, elle conviendrait évidemment à tout ce que désiraient les Malefoy : elle était jolie, intelligente, arrogante, colérique, froide parfois… Il lui suffirait de cacher tout le reste : sa loyauté, son amour pour une petite bestiole à poils, ses liens d'amitié avec un Potter et toutes ces autres choses indésirables pour Lucius et Narcissa. Mais pour ça, il aurait fallu qu'il gagne, et il n'avait pas l'intention de voler Anaïa à sa mère. Ses parents devraient seulement le croire. Il avait besoin d'eux pour payer Blaise –ami ou pas, il ne travaillait pas gratuitement.

« Elle sera parfaite, assura-t-il avec un sourire. Une Serpentard en plus. »

Il se sentit encore plus horrible, et laissa ses parents se lancer dans une longue discussion sur la façon dont ils devraient présenter Anaïa à leur monde en faisant oublier d'où elle venait –à croire qu'elle avait été élevée chez des animaux. Narcissa commença à parler de couper les cheveux d'Anaïa en observant la photo, quand Drago comprit qu'il gagnait juste du temps. A un moment ou à un autre, le sujet Kylian reviendrait sur le tapis. A un moment ou à un autre, il devrait dire qu'Anaïa ne vivrait jamais avec lui. A un moment ou à un autre, il se retrouverait seul face à eux et devrait les affronter.

Pour la première fois.

* * *

Hermione et Anaïa rentrèrent chez elles après avoir été forcées à manger chez Ginny –pire mère-poule que Molly lorsqu'elle s'y mettait. Anaïa avait paru soucieuse toutes ces dernières heures et Hermione avait fini par comprendre qu'elle avait écouté la suite de la conversation et en voulait finalement à Drago. Etonnamment, cela ne lui fit pas plaisir. Ana était tellement heureuse la veille d'avoir eu une réponse, qu'Hermione aurait voulu que tout ne s'écroule pas aussi vite.

En allumant la lumière –elle n'avait pas ouvert les rideaux avant de partir et s'en félicitait à cause des journalistes– elle faillit hurler. Ron était là, assis dans la pénombre, à les attendre. Elle demanda immédiatement à Anaïa de monter dans sa chambre, et la fillette ne se fit pas prier : elle avait une lettre à écrire à une certaine personne et cela lui demanderait un peu d'intimité afin qu'elle laisse éclater sa rage sur papier.

Une fois qu'elle eut disparu, Hermione se tourna vers Ron en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, avec l'intention évidente de lui demander de disparaître sur le champ. Il glissa un dossier sur la table basse afin qu'elle s'en saisisse, mais elle resta figée. Elle voulait lui arracher les yeux, le faire souffrir comme elle souffrait à cause de la situation dans laquelle il les plongeait tous. Sans lui, ils auraient pu continuer leur vie sans jamais savoir. Et maintenant, il les forçait à assumer leur découverte.

« J'ai vu un avocat aujourd'hui. Il travaille pour Barnes&Bones… Tu les connais peut-être ? »

Elle acquiesça sans le regarder. Oui, elle les connaissait, et vu ce qu'ils demandaient, elle pouvait dire adieu à sa pension alimentaire. Ron grimaça avant de continuer.

« Ils m'ont dit que nous n'aurions aucun problème à récupérer la garde de Kylian.

-Il n'y a pas de « nous », Ron.

-Alors tu n'as pas changé d'avis ? L'avocat a dit que si tu renonçais à tes droits sur Anaïa comme je l'ai fait…

-Tu… Attends, tu as quoi ?! »

Son cri fouetta l'air et il baissa les yeux sur ses mains tremblantes avant de se lever. Il récupéra le dossier sur la table basse et le lui tendit, le regard noir, presque résigné. Elle finit par le saisir, mais ne l'ouvrit pas. Elle ne voulait pas lui simplifier la tâche. Il fallait qu'il le dise. Il finit par soupirer en comprenant ce qu'elle attendait :

« J'ai renoncé à mes droits sur Anaïa. Tu as donc sa garde définitive, je ne te devrais plus rien d'un point de vue financier et je n'ai plus aucun lien avec elle… Si tu pouvais faire de même, la situation serait bien plus simple : Kylian nous serait rendu bien plus vite et le procès durerait moins longtemps, ce qui soulagerait tout le monde.

-Qui ça « tout le monde » ? rétorqua-t-elle froidement. Toi, seulement toi, Ron. Anaïa est ma fille et je ne l'abandonnerai pas. Et Ky a un père…

-Un Mangemort.

-Alors, ça va être ça ta défense ? Tu vas te servir de ce qu'il faisait quand il avait dix-sept ans pour critiquer son travail de père maintenant ?

-Hermione, sois réaliste, il m'a frappé et m'a lancé un sortilège qui était probablement un Endoloris ! Cet homme est dingue !

-Tu sais ce qui est dingue, Ron ? C'est que tu te sois senti obligé d'être violent avec Ky pour essayer de l'amener à toi. Tu lui as cassé le poignet. Voilà ce qui est dingue. Que Drago ait voulu protéger son fils de toi me paraît au contraire bien légitime.

-Drago ? répéta Ron en un rire sans joie. Waouh… Il doit être vraiment doué pour t'avoir fait oublier toutes nos années à Poudlard.

-Je le l'ai déjà dit, Ron, sourit-elle avec la ferme intention de lui rabattre le clapet. Il l'est. »

Ron secoua la tête, navré qu'elle se comporte ainsi, qu'ils en arrivent à ce point de rupture, et haussa les épaules finalement. Tant pis, si elle ne voulait pas le soutenir, elle se retrouverait prise entre deux feux. Ce serait son problème après tout, mais il n'avait plus l'intention de se soucier de son avis désormais.

« Il y a des papiers que tu peux signer si tu changes d'avis, et d'autres au sujet de Kylian. Si tu ne veux pas la garde de Ky, tu dois les signer pour renoncer à tes droits sur lui au cas où je l'obtiendrai.

-Très bien.

-Hermione, je… Si tu ne te bats pas avec moi, tu es contre moi. Tu sais que ça ne va pas être facile, n'est ce pas ? »

Elle ne lui offrit aucune réponse et il se résigna à quitter les lieux par la cheminée, la laissant seule avec ces fichus documents qui pesaient si lourds dans sa main. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que tout puisse lui tomber dessus de cette façon. Sa grand-mère paternelle, celle dont ses parents disaient qu'elle était folle, aurait fait allusion au karma, mais Hermione ne méritait pas ça, quoi qu'elle ait pu faire d'affreux dans sa vie. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, serrant le dossier contre elle et finit par chuchoter, sans personne pour lui répondre.

« Oui, je sais… »

* * *

**Note _ **... Pas taper. xD

**Petites questions** _ 1. La question test : à quel point avez-vous envie/besoin de tabasser RonRon jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ? xD ; 2. Enfin une vraie scène Kylian-Hermione, vous a-t-elle plu ? ; 3. Drago résistera combien de temps avant de sauter sur Hermione pour lui arracher ses vêtements & lui... Euh... Enfin bref... ? :P ; 4. Pas trop en colère contre Drago & Blaise ? ... -ne le soyez pas, il faut continuer à l'aimer Dragounichouchet ! ; 5. Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? :D

**_Dans le prochain épisode_** _ Une médiation ; une prise de conscience ; des fuites (xD je sens qu'y en a qui vont s'éclater à essayer de trouver ce que je veux dire par là.) ; quelques regards noirs ; des sous-entendus ; une invitation... Et des risques de meurtres :P

**Bisous bisous, Review Review**

**Bewitch_Tales**


	18. Chapter 18

**Pairing ****– **Drago Malefoy / Hermione Granger. _ Et oui, enfin... :P _ et y'a toujours quelques couples qui tentent de passer faire coucou d'temps en temps.

**Genre ****– **Romance/Famille.

**Rating ****–** T. -non, mais je vous jure, rien ne va plus... D'accord, je l'admets, ça finira par se changer en M.

**Disclaimer ****–** Le monde & les personnages adultes appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne prends pas en compte l'épilogue du Tome 7.

**Note de l'auteure** – ... Je sais, je sais, je prends vraiment des siècles à poster. Entre _Loufoca_ -qui a une vie- et moi -qui en ait aussi une malheureusement (Oui, je suis grave, mais si je pouvais juste passer mes journées à lire & écrire, ça m'arrangerait xD)- ça prend parfois un moment... Mais on fait de notre mieux ! ^.^

Je vous dit **merci** encore une fois pour vos très nombreux messages d'encouragement. J'ai halluciné face à votre imagination pour les tortures de Ron... (D'ailleurs, _EmmatomS-M_ se propose de former un club de Tortureuses-de-Ron-Ron si ça vous intéresse :P)(Et c'est quoi votre délire avec les cuillères, les filles ?! xD) & Drago vous remercie de votre soutien sans failles : il viendra vous faire des câlins dans votre sommeil ;)

Je prends donc un moment pour remercier les revieweurs non inscrits : _Lily_ (ne stresse pas voyons :P) ; _Anabetha_ ("qu'il la saute dessus" ? Qu'il la saute ou qu'il lui saute dessus ? Ok, ça revient parfois au même...) ; _Mama_ (Euh... C'est une Dramione, alors si Hermione tombait enceinte de Jack, on aurait un ptit souci.) ; _Lily_ encore (pas la même ? Trop de Lily !) ; _Maeva Jouan_ (Suspense, suspense, encore & toujours :D) ; les 3 Guest ( u_u' Inventez-vous des pseudos voyons ! Des idées : Nanananère ; Drago-je-t-aime... :P) ; _Kendy_ (je suis totalement schizophrène quand j'écris alors je comprends parfaitement xD) & _Caro87_.

Et... je vous laisse à ce chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira :)

* * *

**Un Air de Famille**

**Chapitre 18**

* * *

Hermione s'installa sur le fauteuil que la secrétaire lui présenta, rassurée d'être la première arrivée, comme si cela pouvait lui faire gagner des points. « _Vous êtes la première, vous pouvez donc garder votre fille ! Félicitation _! ». Hermione secoua la tête, en se sentant plus ridicule que jamais. Elle n'était pas dans un jeu télévisé, mais dans la vraie vie. La vraie vie, affreuse, où elle saurait dans quelques dizaines de minutes si Ron et Drago étaient aussi idiots qu'ils semblaient l'être. Elle regretta un peu de se retrouver seule dans cette situation. Harry avait insisté pour l'accompagner, après qu'elle ait déposé Anaïa chez les Potter, mais il devait l'attendre dans le couloir. Dans cette petite salle, seuls quelques rares privilégiés –dont elle aurait voulu ne pas faire partie – étaient acceptés.

La porte se rouvrit dans son dos et la secrétaire du médiateur proposa leurs sièges aux nouveaux arrivés. La table était carrée, elle était d'un côté, et les deux nouveaux s'installèrent à sa gauche. Elle mit quelques secondes avant d'oser lever les yeux vers eux pour connaître leur identité. Drago lui adressa un petit sourire un peu penaud avant de se tourner vers Blaise Zabini pour lui parler, si bas qu'elle ne put rien comprendre à ce qu'ils racontaient –ce qui était probablement prémédité.

Elle regrettait un peu de ne pas avoir accepté que Jack l'accompagne finalement. Il aurait pu la représenter. Mais qu'aurait-il dit ? « _Je suis là, mais ma cliente ne voulant pas de procès, ma présence ici est totalement inutile, merci, au revoir _» ? Quel intérêt… Elle mordilla légèrement sa lèvre inférieure en se souvenant de la façon dont Jack avait pris son refus. Elle se sentait un peu coupable, mais durant les dernières semaines ils ne s'étaient vus que cinq fois en dehors du travail, parce qu'elle préférait passer un peu de temps avec Anaïa. Son envie était légitime évidemment, surtout au vu des événements récents, et Jack la comprenait parfaitement… Seulement, elle lui manquait, et il finissait par le lui montrer, le sous-entendant à l'aide de petites remarques sibyllines. Elle se promit d'organiser une journée entière avec lui et Anaïa pour briser la glace.

« Granger ? »

Elle croisa le regard de Drago, remarquant qu'il avait les traits tirés. Avait-il le droit de lui parler ? Apparemment, cela ne choquait pas son avocat qui ne paraissait pas stressé le moins du monde, alors elle considéra que oui. Ce n'était pas encore un procès après tout, juste une médiation. Elle l'interrogea du regard, n'osant pas ouvrir la bouche pour ne pas commettre de délit et il lui tendit un rouleau de parchemin.

« C'est de la part de Ky.

-Pour…

-Toi.

-Et tu me le donnes ? » s'étonna-t-elle en ayant la sensation d'avoir loupé un épisode.

Il acquiesça sans hésiter, un peu nerveux malgré tout, et elle finit par saisir le papier. Elle le glissa dans la grande poche de sa cape, résistant difficilement à la tentation de le lire dès maintenant. Mais Ron pouvait arriver d'un moment à l'autre et serait furieux que Ky lui écrive à elle et pas à lui. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire que si Ron n'essayait pas de le séparer de son père, les choses auraient pu être différentes. Drago aurait peut-être accepté que Ron et Ky se rencontrent un jour, ils auraient eu l'occasion de se trouver quelques points communs et se seraient mis à se voir de temps en temps…

Mais Ron avait décidé d'agir en force, tel le Gryffondor qu'il était, au lieu de réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes. Alors quand il entra dans la salle, elle ne put s'empêcher de le foudroyer du regard, jusqu'à s'apercevoir que Drago l'observait toujours et qu'un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage quand il comprit à quel point elle détestait Ron. Quand il comprit qu'il ne devrait pas aussi se battre contre elle. Puis il se souvint de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et sa bonne humeur s'évapora : évidemment qu'il devrait aussi se battre contre elle. Mais surtout contre l'homme qui s'installait face à lui et le fusillait du regard.

* * *

Ron était nerveux, bien plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Gabrielle lui avait repassé sa plus belle robe de sorcier, la noire avec l'intérieur rouge et lorsqu'il s'était glissé à l'intérieur, il avait presque eu la sensation d'être calme, posé, prêt. Il ne l'était pas. Son avocat, un certain Duncan Bradley –qui était trois années au dessus de lui à l'époque de Poudlard– ne semblait pas du tout angoissé lui, mais la situation le touchait évidemment beaucoup moins. Et en entrant dans la salle de médiation du Ministère de la Magie, Ron décida d'emprunter sa nonchalance et son flegme. Il ne frémit même pas en passant derrière Hermione après qu'elle lui ait décoché le regard le plus noir du monde, et résista difficilement à l'envie de sortir sa baguette pour la pointer sur la gorge de Malefoy.

Il dût malheureusement s'asseoir juste en face de son pire ennemi –passé, présent et futur– et, puisqu'il ne pouvait le tuer réellement, se contenta de le poignarder de ses yeux. Peu suffisant puisque Drago Malefoy se pencha vers Blaise Zabini pour lui chuchoter quelque chose et que le métis –après un coup d'œil à Ron– étouffa un rire dans une toux peu discrète. Ils se moquaient de lui ? Il serra les poings sous la table. Il rêvait de se venger de l'humiliation subie sur le Quai 9 ¾ tout en sachant qu'il pourrait bientôt le faire. Pas en le torpillant comme il le souhaitait, mais en évoquant ce qu'il s'était produit dès qu'ils seraient au tribunal.

Duncan Bradley se tortilla à côté de lui, sortit un dossier de l'intérieur de sa mallette et Blaise Zabini l'observa comme s'il était dingue. Les deux avocats étaient très différents l'un de l'autre, déjà d'un point de vue physique, et Ron ne doutait pas qu'ils soient aussi opposés dans leur manière de travailler. Hermione, qui avait déjà plaidé contre l'un et contre l'autre, aurait pu le lui dire, mais il n'était pas certain de pouvoir lui parler sans risquer un sortilège.

Il croisa ses doigts par-dessus la table, remarqua qu'ils tremblaient, et tacha d'y remédier avant quelqu'un ne s'en rende compte. Bradley l'avait prévenu qu'il y aurait nécessairement un procès, mais la médiation l'angoissait un peu plus parce qu'ils pourraient exactement savoir ce que prévoyaient Zabini et Malefoy. Drago pouvait demander la garde d'Anaïa, ce qui prolongerait encore plus l'affaire, sûrement de nombreux mois. Ou alors ils se battraient uniquement pour Ky, et là deux choix s'offraient à eux : procès fair-play ou procès sale. Bradley misait déjà sur le sale et avait listé tout ce qui pourrait faire plonger Malefoy, comme si le but était de l'envoyer à Azkaban et non de lui retirer la garde son enfant. Selon l'avocat, cela revenait au même : ils devaient prouver que Drago Malefoy était un mauvais citoyen, un mauvais sorcier, et cela les conduirait à démontrer qu'il était également un mauvais père.

Et de cela, Ron ne doutait pas. Comment un homme pareil, du genre à en frapper un autre devant son fils, pouvait-il être un bon père ? Un ancien Mangemort, un homme à l'idéologie plus que douteuse, qui avait insulté Hermione, sa famille, Harry… Cet homme là ne pouvait pas être un bon père, pas pour son fils à lui. Avec Anaïa peut-être qui était si narquoise et cruelle lorsqu'elle le désirait, il aurait pu l'être. Mais avec un Weasley, non. Ky méritait mieux. Ky le méritait lui.

* * *

Drago inspira profondément en voyant le médiateur entrer dans la salle et s'asseoir, face à Hermione, à la gauche de Blaise. L'homme avait déjà l'air de s'ennuyer et une tâche de moutarde marquait sa chemise, si bien que Drago eut du mal à rester sérieux.

« Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Robert Summerby, et je suis là pour déterminer s'il doit y avoir procès ou non. Nous sommes donc là à la demande de Monsieur Ronald Bilius Weasley qui demande la garde de Kylian Obéron Malefoy pour cause de… »

Le dénommé Summerby lut le dossier qu'il avait sous les yeux et les regarda tour à tour, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que l'un d'eux hurle : « Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! C'est une blague voyons » mais malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas. Robert Summerby se rappela soudainement de sa femme qui lui racontait une histoire rocambolesque qu'elle avait lue dans la Gazette et eut du mal à y croire : alors c'était bien vrai ! Rita Skeeter avait pour une fois raconté autre chose qu'un lot de mensonges bien emballés.

« Et bien c'est la première fois que je me retrouve face à cette situation pour le moins… _surprenante_, commenta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Kylian Malefoy est donc le fils biologique de Miss Hermione Granger ici présente et de Ronald Weasley. Miss Granger, je vois que vous n'avez pas signé les documents fournis par l'avocat Bradley.

-Non, monsieur. Je ne demande pas la garde de Kylian. »

Summerby fronça les sourcils en réalisant que cette histoire dépassait grandement le seuil de ses affaires habituelles. En général, des couples en plein divorce se battaient pour la garde de leurs marmots. Voilà à quoi ressemblait son quotidien. Il réglait la plupart des cas dans l'enceinte de ce petit bureau, sauf lorsque les parents étaient trop têtus ou trop en colère pour penser au bien de leur enfant. Cette fois, ils iraient jusqu'au procès, il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Il se racla douloureusement la gorge et porta pour la première fois son attention sur Drago Malefoy.

« Mon client refuse de céder la garde, déclara Blaise en prévoyant la question qui lui serait posée. Kylian est son fils et il entend à ce que cela reste ainsi. Aucun arrangement ou visite n'est envisageable. »

Summerby acquiesça et se replongea dans son dossier sans voir que d'un bout à l'autre de la table, les adultes s'envoyaient des regards assassins, prêts à s'entretuer. Il avait l'habitude des tensions, il vivait dedans huit heures par jour. Les divorces étaient bien plus rares dans le monde sorcier que dans celui des moldus en réalité. Seul un mariage sur dix finissait par un divorce, sans qu'il ne sache exactement déterminer les raisons de ce résultat. Pourtant, il travaillait beaucoup, puisqu'il se chargeait de bien d'autres cas. Les affaires familiales étaient les pires. Cela finissait toujours par devenir bien trop personnel.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au dossier qu'on lui avait transmis, apposa quelques notes dessus pour bien dire que Drago Malefoy refusait toute négociation, puis relut quelques phrases, à la recherche de l'autre enfant. Une fille. Il se souvenait de la photo vue dans le journal et se demanda comment les parents avaient pu croire un seul instant que les enfants avec lesquels ils vivaient étaient les leurs. Si ce dossier avait été ouvert plus tôt, lorsqu'ils étaient encore bébés, la situation aurait été réglée en cinq minutes. Mais évidemment, en douze ans, on s'attachait à ceux avec lesquels on vivait. Il fronça les sourcils et marmonna :

« Monsieur Weasley a donc renoncé à ses droits sur Anaïa Granger, c'est bien cela ?

-Oui, monsieur, approuva l'avocat Bradley. Il veut simplement récupérer son enfant biologique.

-Récupérer ? répéta Summerby en haussant un sourcil. C'est un enfant, Bradley, pas un balai. Veuillez prendre garde aux mots que vous employez… Anaïa Granger est donc uniquement sous la tutelle d'Hermione Granger. »

Il se tourna alors vers Blaise qui sentait le grand moment approcher. Il était prêt à asséner un coup à Weasmoche, à lui montrer que Drago et lui pouvaient aussi attaquer. Drago à côté de lui avait l'air bien moins emballé. Il le sentait battre du pied sous la table, signe qu'il était à fleur de peau, et réalisa que son angoisse avait surgi dès l'énonciation du prénom d'Anaïa. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le rassurer discrètement, lui expliquer que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, mais déjà Summerby demandait :

« Monsieur Malefoy souhaite-t-il demander la garde d'Anaïa Granger ?

- Oui, monsieur. Tout en conservant la garde de son fils. »

Il sentit Drago se tendre à ses côtés et craint un instant que celui-ci ne flanche. Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil alors que Summerby prenait note et réalisa que son meilleur ami avait fixé son attention sur Hermione Granger qui –les yeux baissés – tremblait légèrement. Rage ou peine, lui même n'aurait su le dire, mais il comprit immédiatement que Drago ne tiendrait pas. Lui aussi se trouvait cruel d'agir ainsi, mais son travail d'avocat lui avait appris que certaines mauvaises choses devaient être faites pour que de bonnes arrivent.

Cependant, lui ne connaissait d'Anaïa qu'une photographie, celle de la Gazette. Il ne savait pas que dernière le masque digne qui prouvait son appartenance à la maison des Malefoy et des Serpentard, se cachait surtout une gamine de douze ans morte de trouille. Une gamine que lui et Drago briseraient en mille morceaux en se servant d'elle comme d'un objet inutile, une part de chantage. Drago le savait. Et Drago ouvrit la bouche sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher.

« Non, Ana peut rester avec sa mère. Je ne demande pas sa garde…

-Drago ! siffla Blaise entre ses dents.

-J'ai changé d'avis. »

* * *

Kylian n'eut aucun mal à se glisser par la fenêtre de sa chambre. L'année précédente, il n'en aurait probablement pas été capable, mais cette fois ci, il n'avait plus peur : ni de la chute, ni de la réaction de son père lorsqu'il rentrerait et ne le trouverait pas. Dondre était dans la cuisine, normalement chargé de le surveiller, mais Ky n'avait jamais été du genre à faire des bêtises alors l'Elfe de Maison lui avait fait confiance lorsqu'il s'était enfermé pour faire ses devoirs. Cependant, Dondre ne savait pas qu'il avait reçu une lettre la veille, associée à une invitation plus qu'alléchante.

Son sac à dos bien calé sur ses épaules, il s'installa sur le manche de son balai et en poussant de ses jambes, s'envola. Il ne se retourna que lorsque la maison ne fut qu'un petit point noir dans le vert jauni de la lande. Un grand sourire fendit ses lèvres alors que le vent s'infiltrait sous sa cape, la faisant gonfler tel un gros nuage noir. Il se glissa au-dessus des nuages afin de se cacher à la vue des moldus et fila, le plus vite possible. Son balai était rapide et il ne put s'empêcher de féliciter mentalement son père de ce choix. Il ne lui faudrait pas plus de deux heures pour atteindre le lieu de rendez-vous alors qu'avec un vieux modèle, il lui en aurait fallu le double.

Il espérait que la médiation durerait longtemps, mais ne rêvait pas trop : il avait relu le manuel juridique acheté l'année précédente et ne comptait pas avoir trop de temps avant que son père ne le retrouve. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. La médiation venait à peine de commencer. Il pouvait le faire.

Deux heures plus tard, il commença sa descente en priant pour ne pas s'être trompé de direction. Il aperçut les rails par lesquels le Poudlard Express rejoignait son école et les suivit, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il croisa les doigts pour que les autres aient également pu venir jusque là, et se posa dans Pré-au-Lard où quelques rares badauds se promenaient, profitant du soleil de juillet. Il posa son balai sous son bras, retira sa cape à cause de la chaleur et se dirigea en courant presque vers la taverne des Trois Balais.

Madame Rosemerta lui adressa un grand sourire. Elle avait pris l'habitude de le voir traîner dans le coin avec ses amis et avait promis de garder le secret sur leurs petites visites, se doutant que des enfants de cet âge n'avaient pas le droit de quitter Poudlard, surtout pas pendant la semaine. Mais elle était restée muette et leur offrait des Bièraubeurre quand ils manquaient de gallions.

Il s'approcha d'elle, le cœur battant et elle fronça les sourcils d'un seul coup avant de le serrer contre elle en une étreinte presque amusante.

« Tu es venu en volant, mon petit ?!

-Oui. Pourquoi ? »

Elle le recoiffa et il comprit qu'il devait avoir l'air d'un épouvantail. Il demanda si les autres étaient déjà arrivés et lorsqu'elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, il eut l'impression que le ciel s'effondrait. Il observa le cadran de sa montre. Ils étaient peut-être simplement en retard, mais il craignait qu'ils n'aient pu partir… Auquel cas il aurait fait tout ça pour rien. Avec un soupir dépité, il alla choisir une table et s'y installa. Madame Rosemerta lui apporta un petit paquet de sablés qu'elle gardait généralement pour elle et lui proposa une Bièraubeurre. Il l'accepta de bonne grâce en s'écroulant un peu plus sur son siège, la gorge nouée. S'ils ne venaient pas… Quand auraient-ils une autre occasion ?

La porte de la taverne s'ouvrit brusquement dans son dos et il se redressa un peu. Un immense sourire fendit son visage lorsqu'il aperçut deux silhouettes qu'il connaissait désormais par cœur. Cameron et Anaïa. Ils le remarquèrent immédiatement et filèrent vers lui en s'excusant d'être en retard –une histoire de match de Quidditch interminable.

Ky s'en moquait. Ils étaient là. Tous les trois. C'était la seule chose qui comptait.

* * *

Drago s'éloigna un peu dans le couloir pour échapper à la fureur bouillante de son avocat et ami, qui ne revenait toujours pas de la façon dont il avait fabuleusement planté tout leur plan. Il croisa le regard d'Harry Potter, puis celui du type-banal-au-regard-banal qui n'était pourtant pas présent à son arrivée. Il les ignora prodigieusement et alla se caler quelques mètres plus loin en attendant que Blaise sorte de la salle à son tour. Le médiateur voulait parler aux avocats seul à seul.

Ronald Weasley sortit et quitta les lieux sans attendre, suivi de peu par Hermione qui eut un petit sursaut en voyant Jack. Drago se demanda s'il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas que les gens entrent dans sa vie sans crier garde, ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Elle n'aimait pas les surprises, il en était persuadé. Pourtant, l'homme l'embrassa et elle se laissa faire. Il détourna le regard pour éviter de perdre l'esprit et chercha à songer à quelque chose d'agréable.

Il n'y parvint pas.

Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui lui était passé par la tête lorsqu'il avait refusé de suivre le plan de base de Blaise, mais il s'était senti brusquement trop immonde d'agir de cette façon. L'ancien-lui n'aurait pas hésité, mais il était un adulte désormais, un adulte qui avait un exemple bien meilleur à offrir à son fils. Lentement, il sortit un petit papier froissé de la poche de son pantalon, un morceau de parchemin qu'il avait tripoté des centaines de fois en deux semaines, depuis le jour où une petite chouette l'avait ramené jusqu'à lui. L'écriture d'Anaïa, qu'il connaissait désormais par cœur, était bien là, tremblotante, et il s'en voulait d'avoir eu besoin de ça pour prendre sa décision.

_Monsieur Malefoy,_

_J'ai entendu ce que vous vouliez faire et je ne vous pardonnerai jamais. Vous ne valez finalement pas mieux que Ron et je m'en veux d'y avoir cru. Je voulais vous connaître, mais pas sans ma mère. C'est nous deux, ou rien du tout. Si vous essayez de m'enlever à elle, je vous détesterai pour toujours._

_Anaïa._

Il esquissa un bref sourire en essayant de s'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait lui répondre. Peut-être qu'elle lui pardonnerait finalement, même si elle avait eu peur. Il l'espérait en tout cas. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle « lui en veuille pour toujours », le déteste, ou quoi que ce soit. Il voulait une réelle chance avec elle, alors que ce n'était pas gagné du tout. Lorsqu'il avait montré le morceau de parchemin à Blaise, ce dernier avait éclaté de rire avant de s'exclamer : « Waouh, c'est bien ta fille ! ». Oui et il avait bien l'intention d'agir en père avec elle un jour. Weasley ne voulait peut-être pas d'elle, ce qui le rendait furieux, mais lui si.

Il leva la tête pour s'assurer que Supernaze –il adorait les enfants, définitivement– et Hermione s'embrassaient toujours, mais elle était en pleine discussion avec lui et Potter. Elle croisa son regard et il sentit un nœud de désir tordre son bas-ventre. Il devait admettre qu'Anaïa seule n'avait pas provoqué sa décision. Hermione l'y avait bien aidé. Lorsque Blaise avait déclaré que « son client » voulait obtenir la garde d'Anaïa, elle avait semblé proche de la crise de panique ou de larmes, et il s'en était voulu de lui infliger ça. Elle avait subi la vie de couple avec Weasley pendant des années –il imaginait très bien le supplice que cela avait été– et il ne pouvait pas la torturer à son tour.

Il serra les dents en la voyant s'échapper de son petit groupe pour s'approcher de lui. Si elle le remerciait, il devrait lui faire une remarque salace, il ne pourrait jamais faire autrement. Son cerveau était déjà en train d'en imaginer des dizaines qui tournoyaient dans son esprit à la recherche de sa faculté à parler. Hélas, Supernaze et Potter la suivaient de près et si une seule de ses réflexions sortait de sa bouche, il ne survivrait pas.

Il essaya de calmer les tambourinements de son cœur dans sa poitrine, et Hermione s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre de lui. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, totalement inconsciente de l'état dans lequel elle le plongeait avec ce simple tic. Il se rappela qu'elle avait fait exactement la même chose alors qu'il glissait entre ses cuisses : elle creusait le dos et enfonçait ses dents dans sa lèvre pour éviter de crier. Il chassa son souvenir, refusant d'y penser maintenant. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il soit saisi par l'excitation et qu'il ne puisse pas la refouler. Pas question.

« Granger, dit-il simplement pour lancer la conversation alors que Potter lui adressait un hochement de tête qui ressemblait presque à un merci.

-Merci. Pour… Ana.

-Tu la remercieras à ma place.

-Quoi ? »

Elle était franchement surprise et cela l'étonna un peu : il avait cru un instant qu'elle avait poussé Anaïa à écrire ces mots, même inconsciemment, ou qu'elle l'avait au moins espéré. Après tout, elle se doutait quand même qu'il tenait à elle, n'est ce pas ? En voyant l'éclat d'incompréhension dans ses yeux, il réalisa qu'il avait malgré tout foutu en l'air ce qu'ils avaient partagé. Elle avait cessé de lui faire confiance et en essayant de tout effacer, il n'avait réussi qu'à la rassurer, pas à se faire pardonner. Il ressaisit le morceau de parchemin et le lui tendit, priant pour que les autres ne s'aperçoivent pas qu'il tremblait légèrement. Hermione parcourut les quelques mots et étouffa un rire.

« Désolée… elle est parfois un peu impulsive. »

Jack fut saisi d'une toux dans son dos et Drago le fustigea du regard : il n'admettrait pas que ce type-banal-au-prénom-banal se permette le moindre jugement au sujet d'Anaïa. L'homme parut s'en rendre compte car il haussa les épaules et glissa lentement sa main contre la taille d'Hermione, en un mouvement si possessif que Drago fut tenté d'éclater de rire. Pensait-il vraiment parvenir à le rendre jaloux ainsi ? Bon, peut-être que cela fonctionnait un peu, mais il lui donnait surtout envie de se battre pour récupérer Hermione. _Récupérer ?_ Siffla une petite voix narquoise dans son esprit. Certes, elle ne lui avait appartenu que quelques heures, mais il comptait bien retenter l'expérience un jour. Un jour très proche si possible. Hermione s'empourpra légèrement lorsque Jack se colla à son dos, mais n'eut aucune idée de la façon dont elle pourrait le repousser sans le vexer : elle n'était pas mal à l'aise à cause de Drago, mais simplement parce que les contacts de ce genre en public lui donnait l'impression d'être une midinette de quinze ans.

« Peu importe ce qui t'a poussé à changer d'avis, bredouilla-t-elle après un silence embarrassé. Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier… »

Et Drago n'y tint plus. La petite voix énigmatique qui le poussait continuellement à dire les pires âneries, celle qui annihilait ses pensées cohérentes et logiques, se révéla à nouveau, jusqu'à former une remarque qui fila sur sa langue sans qu'il ne puisse la retenir.

« J'ai bien une idée de la façon dont tu pourrais me montrer ta reconnaissance. »

Jack blêmit brutalement, Harry sembla sur le point d'éclater de rire et de vomir à la fois –conflit surprenant qui se lisait sur ses traits. Et Hermione… Et bien Hermione fit ce qu'elle faisait de mieux dans ce genre de situation : elle s'enflamma sous le regard concupiscent de Drago, qui prouvait ainsi qu'il la désirait réellement, même si sa réflexion était lourde. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Elle s'échappa de l'étreinte de Jack qui paraissait sur le point de foncer sur Drago pour l'étrangler, et saisit l'ancien Serpentard par le poignet. Il faillit lui demander si elle allait encore le cogner, mais au lieu de ça elle l'attira vers la porte la plus proche, celle des toilettes pour femmes.

« Hermione ! s'exclama Jack dans son dos, espérant la retenir.

-Laisse-moi cinq minutes pour régler ça, répondit-elle simplement avant de pousser Drago à l'intérieur. Juste cinq minutes. »

Elle ne laissa de toute façon pas le choix à Jack, ou même à Drago, et Harry, impressionné, se demanda si elle n'était pas en train de totalement perdre la tête.

Drago s'adossa nonchalamment aux lavabos et esquissa un sourire de canaille en direction d'Hermione qui refermait la porte, le regard noir. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser absorber par la puissance d'acier de ses yeux, ou même par son foutu charisme. Elle était Hermione Granger, savait raisonner correctement dans toutes les situations, et n'accepterait pas d'être dirigée par ses hormones.

« Arrête ça !

-Quoi ? répliqua-t-il d'une voix innocente qui ne trompait que lui.

-De… Est-ce que tu réalises que tu es totalement bipolaire ?! s'écria-t-elle finalement. Tu couches avec moi, ensuite tu t'infiltres dans ma maison, et un an plus tard, tu tentes de m'embrasser… Et ça, maintenant ! Devant Harry et Jack en plus ! Est-ce que tu réalises que tu envoies des signaux totalement contradictoires ?!

-Granger… Est-ce que tu réalises que tu viens d'énoncer des faits qui prouvent tous la même chose ? »

Il se moquait franchement d'elle cette fois, et elle réalisa qu'il avait totalement raison de le refaire en se rappelant ses propres mots. Il disait vrai. Avec elle, sans compter les histoires avec leurs enfants et toutes ces choses affreuses qu'ils avaient tant de mal à gérer, Drago avait toujours été plus ou moins rationnel. Il s'était dévoilé plus qu'idiot dès lors que cela concernait leur affaire, et ce procès qui se dessinait de plus en plus précisément. Mais pour le reste… Certes, il s'était moqué de son apparence au début, mais après qu'ils aient couché ensemble, il s'était montré plus qu'impatient à l'idée de recommencer. Jamais il n'avait changé d'avis. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'Anaïa ou Kylian, mais avec elle, il était toujours resté plutôt franc.

« Je… bégaya-t-elle bêtement en tachant de trouver une porte de sortie, quelque chose de génial à répondre pour qu'il abandonne l'idée de la faire craquer.

-Je me suis montré clair, je n'ai pas changé d'avis. J'ai envie de toi, point. C'est toi qui ne veux pas capter les signaux. Pour une Miss-je-sais-tout, tu n'es pas franchement très logique, tu sais ?

-Malefoy, arrête ça ! Tu sais parfaitement que c'est impossible. Tu veux juste t'amuser pour je ne sais quelle raison tordue à la Malefoy. »

Il secoua la tête, agacé qu'elle soit incapable de voir à quel point il la désirait alors qu'il faisait tout pour le lui montrer. Il fit quelques pas, jusqu'à la tenir sous son emprise et passa ses bras autour d'elle. Hermione ne résista pas, mais respira plus bruyamment. Il savait pertinemment qu'il agissait sans réfléchir, mais s'en fichait éperdument : il la désirait et obtenait toujours tout ce qu'il voulait. Pourquoi pas elle ?

« Ce n'est pas une raison tordue. Après tout, ton Supernaze a bien envie de toi, non ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'en aurais pas le droit moi aussi ?

-Parce qu'on ne peut pas. Tu ne m'attires pas. Pas du tout. Je suis avec Jack, rétorqua-t-elle en essayant d'être un minimum convaincante, sans grand succès.

-Tu mens très mal, Granger. Mais je m'en fiche. Quand tu auras envie de quelque chose d'inoubliable, je te l'ai déjà dit : je serais là.

-Je n'aurais plus jamais envie de toi. »

Il secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna d'elle, ce qui eut le mérite de lui permettre de respirer plus correctement. Elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, son cerveau avait le droit d'y croire, mais son corps se révélait à chaque fois un peu plus impatient d'en obtenir davantage.

« Ne dis jamais « jamais », Granger. Tu sais parfaitement que ça ne signifie rien… »

Elle baissa les yeux, la peau rougeoyante, le cœur battant et une ébauche de sourire fier tendit les lèvres de son amant d'une nuit inoubliable. Il se rapprocha à nouveau, pour sortir cette fois, mais n'eut pas le temps de le faire qu'un « plop ! » attira son attention du côté des lavabos. Hermione sursauta en voyant un elfe de maison apparaître avant de reconnaître celui qui lui avait ouvert la porte chez les Malefoy, la première fois. Drago se retourna en fronçant les sourcils et la créature parut se tasser sur elle-même en voyant son maître. Elle baissa la tête, jusqu'à ce que son immense nez pointu touche presque le sol et dit à toute vitesse, comme pour faire passer l'information le plus vite possible et recevoir une punition plus expresse :

« Maître, je suis désolé, maître, j'ai failli à votre demande. Le jeune maître s'est sauvé, il n'est plus à la maison. Je suis désolé, maître, vraiment… »

Il cessa de balbutier lorsque Drago hurla un « Assez ! » qui résonna dans les toilettes. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement dans le dos d'Hermione et elle se retrouva dans les bras de Drago qui la rattrapa in-extremis alors qu'Harry et Jack entraient dans la pièce, leurs baguettes tendues devant eux. Jack serra les dents en voyant Hermione dans les bras du Mangemort, mais elle se releva, l'air choqué, et il comprit pourquoi elle s'était retrouvée dans cette position. Le regard d'Harry passa sur l'elfe de maison toujours campé dans une position de soumission, puis se figea sur Drago :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

-Ky a filé, marmonna Drago de mauvaise grâce avant de se tourner vers Hermione, ses sourcils barrant son front, en se remémorant quelque chose : La lettre que je t'ai donnée, tu peux me la rendre ? Celle que Ky t'a écrite.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-S'il te plait, Granger. Les questions seront pour plus tard. »

Elle soupira et sortit le rouleau de parchemin avant de le lui tendre. Drago le déplia sans se soucier des regards pesants sur lui et un petit morceau de papier se détacha du reste avant de voleter jusqu'au sol. Jack allait le rattraper, mais Drago fut plus rapide que lui. D'un mouvement ample, il rattrapa le petit bout de parchemin et déchiffra l'écriture de mouche de son fils avec d'esquisser un sourire. Il replia le rouleau pour le rendre à Hermione, mais garda le morceau avant de se tourner vers Dondre.

« Tu peux retourner à la maison, Dondre, merci. Je te rejoindrais avec Ky dans quelques heures. »

L'elfe de maison obéit, apparemment rassuré de ne pas avoir à subir la colère de son maître, et ce dernier se retourna vers Hermione qui attendait une explication.

« Ky m'a expressément demandé de ne pas ouvrir ce parchemin. Pas lire. Ouvrir. Il savait que je serais curieux, mais que je ne romprai pas une promesse…

-Et ? s'impatienta Jack en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

-Et Anaïa et Cameron sont avec lui, conclut-il avec un petit sourire.

-Non, ils sont chez moi, rétorqua Harry en se demandant quand est-ce que ces enfants cesseraient de fuir.

-Non, Potter, ils sont aux Trois Balais. Ils avaient envie de se voir, savaient qu'on refuserait tous… Et ont profité d'aujourd'hui pour filer en douce. »

Hermione soupira, de plus en plus agacée par les manières de fugueuse de sa fille, qui entraînait en plus ses amis avec elle, mais réalisa que Ky avait eu la gentillesse de les prévenir pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas. Ou pour qu'ils les rejoignent. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Jack qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver là, et se demanda quel était le meilleur moyen de lui demander de partir : Anaïa deviendrait dingue en le voyant débarquer et avec Drago en plus, elle serait intenable. Heureusement, Jack jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et grimaça.

« Il faut que j'y retourne… Sauf si tu veux que je reste et qu'on aille récupérer Anaïa ensemble. »

Drago poussa un grognement incompréhensible et poussa Harry pour sortir. Peu importait ce qu'ils feraient tous, lui avait l'intention d'aller retrouver Ky pour lui passer un savon –après l'avoir remercié de son petit morceau de parchemin, parce que sans ça, il aurait imaginé le pire. Il parcourut quelques couloirs jusqu'à l'ascenseur et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Il avait besoin d'un peu d'air frais avant de transplaner : ces bureaux le rendaient totalement claustrophobe. Les portes allaient se refermer quand Hermione entra, suivie de peu par Harry qui se glissa derrière elle juste à temps.

« On y va ensemble, je suppose ? s'enquit Harry en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, ne croyant pas possible de faire quelque chose « ensemble » avec Drago et Hermione.

- Oui, acquiesça Hermione avant que Drago ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. Seulement si Malefoy peut tenir sa langue pendant plus de cinq minutes…

-Tu sais très bien que je fais ce que je veux de ma langue, Granger. »

Il ne vit pas le coup venir. Elle enfonça son coude dans son ventre, lui arrachant un grondement rauque alors qu'Harry éclatait de rire –il ne sut pas si c'était à cause de sa remarque ou du coup d'Hermione. Cette dernière passa sa main sur son menton, l'obligeant à la regarder dans les yeux, et il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner :

« Waouh… tu sais comment ça finit entre nous après les coups, pas vrai ?

-Malefoy, je ne te soignerai pas cette fois, même si je venais de te briser une cote. Est-ce que tu vas pouvoir te tenir au moins le temps que l'on passera avec les enfants ? Parce qu'Anaïa a déjà tendance à extrapoler à notre sujet, alors si tu pouvais ne pas l'encourager, je te serai extrêmement reconnaissante.

-Reconnaissante à quel point ?

-Malefoy ! »

Elle ne plaisantait pas et il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi. Mais les gestes de possessivité du type-banal l'avaient mis hors de lui. Il avait bien le droit de profiter de son absence pour tenter le coup, non ? Peut-être pas devant Ana et Ky évidemment, mais au moins dans cet ascenseur. Pourtant, il hocha la tête. Elle avait l'air déjà bien assez angoissée pour qu'il se permette d'en rajouter une couche.

« D'accord, Granger… Je vais être gentil. Pas de réflexions, pas de sous-entendus.

-Très bien, merci.

-Mais essaie de ne pas trop me tenter quand même. »

Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là, mais s'éloigna de lui, jusqu'à se caler de l'autre côté de l'ascenseur. Harry était près des portes, leur tournant désormais le dos, les épaules secouées par un fou-rire, et Drago en profita pour admirer la lionne. Elle s'était remise à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, et il soupira.

« Tu me tentes là, Granger.

-Alors contrôle tes hormones. »

Pourtant, elle cessa immédiatement de se mordre les lèvres, peut-être un peu plus consciente de son charme qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il lui décocha un petit sourire, plein de promesses d'inoubliable, et elle détourna les yeux en s'empourprant. Peu importait qu'elle ne veuille pas de lui à cause de toutes les barrières que lui imposait son cerveau. Son corps parlait pour elle… Et c'était son corps qu'il voulait. Ils pouvaient s'entendre. Il pouvait la faire céder. Il en était persuadé.

* * *

Cameron passa sa main dans sa tignasse noire, aussi désordonnée que celui dont il l'avait héritée, et avala quelques rasades de sa Bièraubeurre, savourant sa saveur sur sa langue. Il ne lâchait pas Anaïa du regard, parce qu'elle avait vraiment l'air heureuse, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, et que la voir comme ça lui apportait encore plus de joie que ce qu'il buvait. En effet, depuis le début des vacances, tout était allé de mal en pis. D'abord Ron et son arrivée sur le Quai, puis ces nombreuses disputes qui secouaient la famille Weasley à chaque fois qu'ils étaient tous réunis, et enfin cette médiation sur laquelle reposaient beaucoup de questions.

Tout cela angoissait Anaïa. Et il détestait qu'Anaïa soit angoissée, stressée, en colère ou triste. Depuis leur plus tendre enfance, il avait toujours été là pour elle, la protégeant contre leurs cousins un peu brutes, la conduisant dans ses coins secrets lors des chamailleries entre adultes. Ces derniers avaient gobé avec satisfaction le masque apposé sur les traits d'Anaïa, heureux qu'elle paraisse si forte. Mais Cameron savait qu'elle ne l'était pas. C'était lui qui l'avait vue pleurer quand Ron avait commencé à s'engueuler avec Hermione, lui qui avait séché ses larmes lorsqu'ils avaient divorcé…

Et même si cette fois, son masque tenait encore mieux que d'ordinaire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer mille détails qui dévoilaient qu'elle n'allait pas très bien. Ses yeux étaient cernés, sa tresse était moins bien faite que d'habitude –alors qu'Anaïa était une pro des tresses, ça il le savait parfaitement !– et elle portait uniquement des vêtements sombres alors qu'elle mettait toujours une petite touche de couleur dans sa tenue en général. Ses ongles étaient rongés jusqu'au sang, preuve qu'elle n'avait sûrement pas dormi de la nuit. Lorsqu'elle commença à porter sa main à sa bouche, parce que Ky avait eu le malheur de prononcer le mot « médiation », il tendit sa main à lui, arrêta son geste, et mêla ses doigts aux siens jusque sous la table. Anaïa lui adressa un petit sourire avant de répondre à Kylian qui venait de recommander une Bièraubeurre –il était totalement accro maintenant.

« Oui, ça doit être fini à cette heure-ci… Vous pensez qu'ils vont tout de suite venir ou qu'ils nous laisseront un peu de temps ?

-Faut pas rêver, marmonna Ky en secouant la tête. Mon père et la patience, ça fait deux. »

L'évocation sous-entendue de l'existence de Drago fit monter un afflux d'émotions qui explosèrent sous la forme d'une vague rouge jusqu'au visage d'Anaïa. Cameron serra ses doigts plus fort, espérant lui transmettre un peu de son courage, ou tout simplement pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas toute seule. Jamais il ne laisserait quiconque l'emmener de toute façon, même s'il devait la cacher dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait dix-sept ans. Cette idée lui entortilla l'estomac sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi et il but une gorgée de Bièraubeurre pour noyer son trouble.

« Je pense qu'on devrait préparer une sorte de plan pour prévoir de se retrouver à nouveau. Sérieusement, je ne tiendrais pas le coup jusqu'à la fin de l'été sans vous voir… admit Ky en une grimace. Et puis, j'espérais pouvoir venir à l'anniversaire de Quincy et admirer comment ça se passe avec Gideon et Logan !

-Tu m'étonnes ! s'esclaffa Cameron, heureux de penser à autre chose qu'à la médiation et à ce que Drago Malefoy s'apprêtait à faire vivre d'horrible à sa meilleure amie. Logan va se comporter comme un imbécile, se ridiculiser, Quinn va lui mettre une bonne raclée et Gideon, en réalisant dans quelle famille de fous il s'aventure, va fuir à toutes jambes !

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Cam, rétorqua Anaïa qui était bien plus douée qu'eux deux réunis pour saisir les subtilités d'une relation amoureuse. Gideon est vraiment amoureux de Quincy. Il ne l'abandonnera pas, quoi que Logan fasse d'idiot… »

La certitude qui la berçait n'atteignit pas les deux garçons qui se mirent à rivaliser d'imagination pour trouver ce que Logan pourrait inventer. Anaïa cessa d'écouter leurs idées et se mit à boire sa Bièraubeurre, se perdant peu à peu dans ses pensées. Sans eux, sans ce projet fou de se retrouver tous les trois pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, jamais elle n'aurait tenu le coup. A la maison, l'ambiance avec sa mère s'était assombrie ostensiblement. Elle l'entendait pleurer tous les soirs, comme à l'époque du divorce, mais cette fois elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider.

Elle se rappela qu'après le jugement, elle s'était glissée dans le lit de sa mère en l'entendant sangloter et lui avait dit « Un de perdu, dix de retrouvés » parce que son grand-père lui avait appris ce stupide dicton. Hermione s'était alors mise à rire et elles avaient regardé des comédies romantiques anglaises toute la nuit durant en essayant de savoir avec quel acteur elles seraient le mieux. Anaïa avait choisi Hugh Grant alors que sa mère était tombée sous le charme d'Alan Rickman dans Love Actually. Anaïa l'avait trouvé trop vieux alors qu'Hugh, lui, dansait super bien et avait de beaux cheveux.

Actuellement, elle ne pouvait rien faire de tel. Elle aussi était morte de peur, de ses orteils à la pointe de ses cheveux. Et elle était furieuse également, que Drago, après avoir donné l'impression de tant s'intéresser à elle, ose lui faire ça. Elle aurait bien voulu être sa fille, au fond d'elle, mais pas question d'être sans sa mère. Lorsqu'elle s'était imaginée une famille, ils étaient tous les quatre : lui, sa mère, Ky et elle. Et Drago avait brisé cette image sans se soucier d'elle une seule seconde.

Elle sentit des larmes enfler derrière ses paupières, mais les doigts de Cameron étaient toujours mêlés au sien, la rassurant un peu. Il parut sentir sa panique, car il se mit à dessiner de petits cercles à l'intérieur de paume, provoquant quelques chatouillis agréables. Elle lui décocha un sourire alors que Ky s'étouffait avec sa Bièraubeurre. Elle allait lui demander si ça allait, quand elle entendit le bruit de la porte de la taverne se refermer. Elle ferma les yeux et pria pour que cet après-midi ne soit pas déjà fini. Cameron lui prouva que si en grommelant :

« Et voilà nos trouble-fêtes préférés… »

* * *

Drago esquissa un sourire en voyant Hermione se diriger vers la table où les trois enfants étaient installés, avec la ferme intention de leur expliquer qu'elle n'en pouvait plus du stress qu'ils provoquaient. Elle exagérerait évidemment, vu qu'elle n'avait pas eu peur une seule seconde, mais il la regarda s'éloigner sans réagir. Harry se tourna vers lui avec l'air de se demander quoi faire, comme si lui était une sorte de créature venue d'ailleurs qu'il se devait de dompter, et Drago mit sa rancœur de côté. Il voulait éviter une scène devant les enfants. Il n'aimait peut-être pas Harry Potter, mais il se devait de calmer ses instincts dont Ron Weasley pourrait se servir plus tard.

« Je vais commander à boire.

-On ne reste pas, répliqua Harry avec assurance.

-J'ai besoin de parler à Ana. Cinq minutes, Potter. On leur laisse le temps de se faire des adieux larmoyants et on boit en attendant. »

Harry haussa les épaules, apparemment pas très convaincu, puis jeta un regard vers la table où Hermione sermonnait leurs trois fugueurs. Il acquiesça finalement. Après tout, ils avaient fait un long voyage jusqu'ici pour se retrouver, et il pouvait bien leur laisser un peu de temps. Sans compter que lui aussi tenait à ce que Drago parle à Anaïa, ne serait-ce que pour effacer l'air maussade qui passait fugacement sur les traits de sa nièce lorsqu'elle relâchait son attention.

« Ok. Tu me commandes un Whisky-Pur-Feu alors.

-Hey ! s'écria Drago en le voyant s'éloigner. Je n'ai jamais dit que je paierai pour toi…

-Et une Bièraubeurre au gingembre pour Hermione, ajouta Harry sans se soucier de sa plainte, avant d'ajouter, railleur : C'est toi qui veux rester, Malefoy. Alors c'est toi qui payes ! »

Drago grommela, mais finit par obéir. Madame Rosemerta lui adressa un regard noir : elle se souvenait de lui, le gamin de Serpentard, le fils de Malefoy, le Mangemort. Il avait l'habitude, ça ne l'embêtait même plus parfois, mais lui portait toujours un petit coup au cœur. Personne n'oublierait jamais ce qu'il avait été. Pendant des années, il avait été tenté de disparaître, jusqu'aux Etats-Unis ou jusqu'en Australie, n'importe où, où le prénom Malefoy n'était pas synonyme de tant d'horreurs. Puis, il s'était rendu compte que sa maison était en Grande-Bretagne et qu'il n'abandonnerait pas toute sa vie juste à cause de quelques regards assassins.

Il commanda deux Whisky Pur-Feu, puis ce que voulait apparemment Hermione, et réalisa que le gingembre était un aphrodisiaque, ce qui le fit sourire : Granger était décidément pleine de secrets. Il fila ensuite vers la table où Harry et Hermione se mettaient à deux pour gronder les trois Serpentards, et se glissa derrière eux pour déclarer froidement :

« Vous exagérez. Je n'ai paniqué qu'un millième de secondes et vous ne saviez même pas qu'ils avaient disparus… Preuve d'ailleurs que les Weasley se reproduisent bien trop pour leur bien : vous vous rendez compte qu'ils ont été absents pendant des heures et que personne ne l'a remarqué ! Franchement, pensez à vous faire stériliser. »

« _Bien joué, Drago !_ s'exclama une petite voix dans son crâne. _Tu ne devais pas bien te tenir, non _? » Il se racla la gorge sous le regard assassin d'Harry alors qu'Hermione l'observait comme s'il n'avait qu'un seul œil –apparemment, elle était encore surprise qu'il puisse agir comme un imbécile. Après toutes ces années, elle aurait pu s'y habituer, mais non, elle se surprenait continuellement à croire qu'il était capable de réfléchir avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Peu importe, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. Ce qu'ils ont fait est absolument impardonnable ! Comment êtes-vous venus jusqu'ici ?

-Avec le Magicobus, marmonnèrent Anaïa et Cameron alors que Ky répondait :

-En balai… »

L'œillade assassine de son père le fit se tasser sur son siège, alors que Drago prenait conscience des risques encourus par Ky : il aurait pu faire une chute, être pris au milieu d'un orage ou d'une averse. Sans compter qu'ils étaient au moins à deux heures de vol de leur maison. Pas de doute, son fils était suicidaire. Il secoua la tête, avant d'adresser un sourire tordu à Ky, sourire qui voulait probablement signifier qu'ils en parleraient à la maison. Mais il avait une chose plus importante à faire pour le moment. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ana qui fuyait son regard depuis son arrivée, et se pencha vers elle :

« Tu peux te pousser un peu que je m'installe à côté de toi ?

-Elle n'a pas envie de vous parler ! »

La voix de Cameron surprit grandement Drago, lequel leva les yeux vers le dernier des Potter avec un petit sourire. Apparemment, Anaïa lui en voulait réellement, et son cerbère de garde ne le laisserait pas approcher. Mais il était rassuré qu'un autre enfant tienne assez à elle pour se dresser face à un adulte. Il demanda à Hermione de l'aider d'un seul regard et cette dernière soupira :

« Ana, je pense que tu devrais lui laisser une dernière chance.

-Une dernière ? répéta Drago avec un rictus de déplaisir.

-Oui. Une dernière. N'en profite pas trop, Malefoy. »

Il revint à Anaïa qui se poussa pour lui laisser un peu de place et Cameron se retrouva appuyé contre le mur. Kylian se leva pour qu'Harry puisse faire face à son fils avant de se rasseoir, bientôt calé entre lui et Hermione. Drago s'installa à son tour et jeta à son amante d'une nuit un charmant sourire. Elle eut l'air de lui dire « Ne pousse pas ta chance » et il reporta son attention sur Anaïa qui se rongeait méthodiquement les ongles.

« Ce n'est pas joli d'avoir des doigts pareils pour une fille, remarqua-t-il avant qu'elle ne le fusille des yeux –ils avaient beau ne pas être de la couleur des siens, elle était malgré tout très impressionnante. Ana…

-Quoi ? rugit-elle en plongeant son regard dans sa Bièraubeurre.

-Tu peux me regarder, juste le temps que je te parle ? (Elle secoua la tête, aussi rancunière et têtue que lui et il croisa le regard d'Harry qui semblait lui ordonner de faire mieux que ça.) Très bien… J'ai été totalement con en voulant demander ta garde, d'accord ? Je suis sincèrement désolé d'avoir pu te faire croire que j'allais te voler à ta mère. J'ai dit au médiateur que j'avais changé d'avis, alors…

-Et si tu rechanges d'avis ?

-Ça n'arrivera pas, Ana. Je te le promets. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et le jaugea, longuement. Elle savait que les promesses des Malefoy étaient impossibles à briser, c'était Ky qui le lui avait dit. Mais elle redoutait réellement de lui faire confiance et qu'il finisse par refaire une erreur. Elle en avait assez que tous les adultes autour d'elle ne remplissent par leur rôle. Elle aurait voulu que sa mère soit encore plus forte. Elle aurait voulu que Ron soit capable de réfléchir plus loin que le bout de son nez. Et elle voulait que Drago ne la déçoive plus. Mais pour cela, elle devait accepter ses excuses.

« D'accord, finit-elle par murmurer. Dernière chance.

-J'en prendrais grand soin. » promit-il avant de passer son bras autour de ses épaules.

Hermione lui adressa un petit sourire cette fois alors que Madame Rosemerta apportait leurs boissons en reluquant Drago comme s'il menaçait tous les clients de sa taverne. Il porta sa bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu à ses lèvres sans lâcher Hermione des yeux, ne remarquant pas qu'Harry les observait tous les quatre, avec l'impression étrange qu'ils formaient déjà une famille. Il n'y avait peut-être pas de liens forts entre tous, Hermione en voulait à Drago, Anaïa redoutait de lui faire confiance et craignait qu'Hermione l'abandonne un jour, Ky ne connaissait pas encore suffisamment sa mère biologique… Mais ils essayaient. Et cette tentative ne lui semblait finalement pas si vaine.

Il croisa le sourire de Cameron qui semblait penser la même chose que lui et se demanda si d'autres gens pourraient se rendre compte de ce lien étrange qui les liait les uns aux autres. Si tel était le cas, Ron n'hésiterait probablement pas à se servir de ça pour leur porter préjudice et dire qu'ils le rejetaient et faisaient des coups en douce. Mais Harry s'en moquait à l'instant, il voulait juste s'assurer qu'Anaïa ne se remette pas à refouler ses larmes, qu'Hermione ne soit pas constamment furieuse… Il voulait juste que tout aille bien, au moins quelques temps.

« J'avais proposé à Ky de venir à l'anniversaire de ma fille, lança-t-il à la volée et Ky se tendit d'impatience sur son siège. L'invitation tient toujours.

-Weasmoche sera là ? interrogea Drago sans prêter attention au regard suppliant de son fils –et Anaïa s'y mit à son tour, histoire de lui rendre la tâche encore plus compliquée.

-Non. Nous faisons deux fêtes. Une au Terrier où tous les Weasley seront présents pour une fête d'anniversaire plus familiale, et une autre chez moi… Il y aura juste Ginny, mes enfants, Hermione et Ana, et quelques amis des enfants. »

Drago jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui s'empourpra un peu à l'idée qu'il puisse oser demander à venir. Hélas, ce ne fut pas lui qui proposa –ou plutôt imposa– sa présence, mais Harry qui déclara sans hésiter :

« Tu peux venir si cela te rassure.

-Vraiment ? s'exclama Ky avec un sourire, impatient à l'idée de présenter ses amis de Poudlard à son père –même s'il se doutait qu'ils savaient désormais tous la vérité.

-Oui, Ky, ton père peut venir…

-Ginny va te tuer, Harry, chantonna Hermione avec un sourire mauvais, comme impatiente d'assister à son décès.

-Bien sûr que non, c'est ma femme…

-Et il ne l'aurait pas épousée s'il ne la contrôlait pas un minimum, grimaça Drago, donnant ainsi une très mauvaise image de la femme aux garçons –ce qui lui valut un regard assassin de la part d'Hermione.

-En fait, je ne l'aurai pas épousée si elle ne me contrôlait pas un minimum, corrigea Harry en entrant dans son jeu, ce qui lui valut le même regard de la part de sa meilleure amie. Bref ! Je vais lui demander et vous pourrez venir. Après tout, quand le procès commencera réellement, je doute que vous puissiez à nouveau… »

Hermione acquiesça, consciente qu'il disait vrai : une fois le procès commencerait, chaque acte compterait, chaque regard pourrait être mal interprété… Ils ne pourraient plus se voir. Mais pour l'instant, ils étaient encore assez libres de leurs mouvements, tant que Ron n'apprenait pas que Ky avait été invité chez les Potter –auquel cas il tuerait son meilleur ami de ses propres mains. Drago analysa le hochement de tête comme une approbation, alors il offrit la sienne à son tour :

« Très bien. On viendra. »

* * *

Harry attendit d'être au lit avec son épouse pour oser la confronter. Elle massait lentement ses bras d'une crème qui sentait si bon qu'il aurait voulu la dévorer –elle, pas la crème. Il déposa soigneusement un baiser sur son épaule et elle lui décocha un sourire charmeur, apparemment d'humeur câline. Il le savait parce qu'elle avait préparé son plat préféré ce soir là, et que c'était un code entre eux. Leurs enfants aussi l'avaient apparemment compris, car ils avaient filé dans leurs chambres dès la fin du repas. Hélas, il savait également qu'elle ne serait plus du tout d'humeur après ça.

« Ma chérie…

-Oh non, qui est mort ? grommela Ginny en cessant de se masser.

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne m'appelles ma chérie que lorsque tu veux me demander quelque chose ou m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Alors c'est quoi cette fois ?

-J'ai… plus ou moins invité Drago Malefoy à se joindre à nous pour l'anniversaire de Quincy. » dit-il à toute vitesse comme s'il espérait qu'elle accepterait mieux la nouvelle ainsi.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, le dévisagea une bonne minute, et en comprenant qu'il ne plaisantait pas, se saisit de son tube de crème qu'elle cogna contre sa tête, histoire de s'assurer qu'il sonnait creux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris, par Merlin ?! Il va venir ici ?

-Oui.

-Dans cette maison… se résigna-t-elle comme s'ils vivaient dans un taudis. Il va se moquer. Il va se moquer, je devrais le tuer, et il y aura du sang partout. Je déteste nettoyer du sang !

-Gin', n'exagère pas. On n'est pas au Terrier quand même…

-Excuse-moi, mais quel est le problème avec le Terrier ? menaça-t-elle en pointant son tube de crème sur lui.

-Et quel est le problème avec la maison que je t'ai bâtie de mes blanches mains ?

-Harry, tu as repeins la cuisine et construit le meuble de la salle de bain.

-J'ai sué sang et eau.

-Accouche trois fois et on en reparle. »

Bon, elle avait gagné, comme toujours. Il se laissa retomber sur le matelas et elle se pencha au-dessus de lui, ses cheveux roux qu'il aimait tant tombant en cascade jusqu'à s'emmêler à sa propre tignasse. Il tendit les lèvres en espérant un baiser, mais elle secoua la tête avant de soupirer :

« Pourquoi ?

-Pour Ana. Pour Ky. Pour Hermione aussi.

-Hermione ? S'étonna Ginny sans comprendre. Quand tu as appris qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, tu as déclaré ne plus jamais vouloir revoir sa face de fouine, et maintenant tu l'invites pour qu'ils soient dans la même maison ? Harry, aurais-tu reçu un mauvais coup au travail ?

-Je crois qu'elle l'aime bien…

-Et ?

-Et je crois qu'il l'aime bien.

-Et encore ?

-Je crois qu'ils ont besoin d'être ensemble tous les quatre avec Ana et Ky avant que… Avant que ce ne soit plus possible. »

Elle poussa un long soupir, et se laissa tomber sur son torse, avant de déposer un nuage de baisers le long de sa mâchoire. Il ferma les yeux, espérant que la conversation soit finie, ce qui signifierait qu'elle acceptait la présence de Malefoy dans leur maison. Mais elle se détacha finalement de lui pour maugréer :

« J'ai dit à Jack qu'il pouvait venir lui aussi… Je l'ai croisé cet après-midi parce qu'un détenu d'Azkaban avait été blessé et qu'il a dû le conduire à Sainte-Mangouste pour des soins. Il m'a expliqué qu'il cherchait un moyen de se rapprocher d'Anaïa, et je lui ai proposé de venir parce qu'elle serait plus détendue avec ses amis.

-Donc… Malefoy et Jack vont être dans la même pièce…

-Hermione va me tuer.

-Non. Elle va nous tuer tous les deux. »

* * *

**Note _ **Mouhahahaha. xD

**Petites questions** _ 1. Aimez-vous de nouveau Dragounichou -pour ceux qui avaient cessé de l'aduler pendant 10 secondes au chapitre précédent ? ; 2. Que pensez-vous qu'Hermione va faire maintenant qu'elle a _enfin_ (Et dire qu'elle est censée être intelligente xD) compris que Drago ne plaisantait pas en la draguant si férocement ? ; 3. A quel âge Cam' va-t-il commencer à vraiment fantasmer sur Ana selon vous ? (xD Ok ok je déconne ! :P Mais n'est-il pas choupynet ?) ; 4. Qu'imaginez-vous qu'il va se passer à l'anniversaire de Quincy ? ; 5. Ce chapitre vous a plu ? :D

**_Dans le prochain épisode_** _ Des risques de mort imminente ; une histoire de condition ; une discussion entre hommes ; le jeu de celui qui en a la plus longue (euh... C'est une métaphore, je précise xD) ; une rupture (d'anévrisme peut-être, n'allez pas imaginer n'importe quoi :P) ; et un homme plus décidé que jamais...

Je suis assez impatiente de vous dévoiler ce chapitre 19. C'est le préféré de Loufoca pour le moment & je dois avouer que je m'étais éclatée à l'écrire -il est plutôt drôle xD J'espère pouvoir vous l'offrir bientôt...

**Bisous bisous, Review Review**

**Bewitch_Tales**


End file.
